Will Things Change?
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon he & his family receive four books. One book of the past and three books of the future. Will reading the books send Edward racing back to his soul mate sooner or will he continue think that it right to stay away? Text of the books is not copied in the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters, however, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Will Things Change?**

**Synopsis: After Edward leaves in New Moon he and his family receive four books. One book of the past and three books of the future. Will reading the books send Edward back to his soul mate sooner or will he continue think that it right to stay away.**

**Chapter 1: (EPOV) 3 Months**

Three months, since I last held or kissed her. Three months, since I had watched her sleep. Three months ago, I did the hardest thing I have ever done. I left my angel, my love, my soul mate, my Bella. The only thing that kept me from running back is the belief that it was for her safety and for what was best. Who was I, but a monster that kept her in constant danger for my own selfish need to be with her. She was an angel that deserves everything that is good in this world and I was far from that. I curled into a tighter ball as I dried sobbed in the corner of some dingy attic in Rio.

Not long after I left my Bella, I realized that I could not stay around my family as well. Being the odd person out never bothered me more than it did now. I had love and I lost it for the rest of my eternity with only myself to blame. Soon after I left I tracked Victoria first down to Texas and eventually to South America where I lost her. I let out a small whimper and ran a hand through my bronze hair as I realized that I failed my angel again.

Victoria was James' mate and he was killed by my family and myself last spring when he decided to hunt my mate. It was my fault he decided to go after Bella and now it's my fault if Victoria wanted to hurt Bella for revenge. I prayed I was wrong and Bella will be happy and safe now that I was out of her life.

I recalled in my mind how her beautiful brown hair framed her heart shaped face. I could stare into her deep warm brown eyes for hours. In fact her chocolate brown eyes haunted in me now. The heart break when I left. Suddenly, I was jolted from thoughts by a voice inside my head. _Alice said we would find Edward here. I hope he does not give us a difficult time. I don't want to fight him. She said it was important that we need to get Edward home now. Crap! He can probably hear me. _My brother, Emmett was here.

Quickly, I got up from my spot on floor and headed to the window for an escape. I was faster than my family and would be able to make an escape. I reached the window to jump just as a tall lean blonde figure stepped through blocking me, my brother, Jasper. I turned around Emmett stood towering in the doorway.

"Please at least listen to us, Edward. We came all this way for a reason." Jasper stated cautiously looking at me. _We tracked you down, because said it was emergency. _ I could feel him sample my emotions with his emphatic abilities. _Poor guy is completely heartbroken! I am sure Bella isn't any better. This all my fault for being so, weak…_

"Stop blaming yourself, Jasper. I don't blame you, neither would…. Why are you here? What did Alice see?" I said quickly changing the subject, I couldn't bring myself to say her name out loud.

"Alice says she saw us receiving a package that would affect all lives and it was vital that we **ALL** need to be there to deal with it. That is all the information she gave us. Please, just come with us to deal with this. I don't want to fight you, neither does Emmett. After we deal with whatever this emergency is, we promise to leave you alone." pleaded Jasper. At the same time I could feel waves of calmness being sent my way. Trying to escape both would be difficult with my current state of mind. I searched both brothers' heads for more information before I answered. They didn't have much more to go on, but whatever it was, was upsetting Alice.

"I will come, but I'm not making any promises on staying for long" I answered him sadly. I couldn't really leave me my family alone if there was trouble ahead.

"No bags? What have you been doing here? Why does it look like you have not hunted in awhile?" questioned my burly brother looking around and appraising me.

"No, I don't have any bags." I answered the first question not bothering with the others. Out of corner of my eyes I saw my brothers exchange a worried look.

"Let's get going for the airport. Alice has already bought us tickets. We will be heading to our house in Ithaca and we all should probably hunt before getting on the plane." Emmett said as he led the way out to the rental car on the street below.

We arrived at the mansion shortly before midnight that my mother, Esme, was currently restoring. As I walked through the door I was hit with all their thoughts.

_Welcome home, son. Your mother and I missed you!_

_Please, son, don't leave us again. Stay! I need all my family with me!_

_This better be good Emmett and I were on our honeymoon. _

_Trust me, this is important to everyone. What have you done to your clothes?_

I gave a small smile to my parents and gave Alice and Esme quick hugs. I decided to ignore Rosalie. The sooner we dealt with the package the sooner I could leave again. Maybe, I thought I could swing by Forks and peak in on Bella, but I then changed my mind faster. No, I'm not going to break another promise to her. Even though I changed my mind fast, it was not fast enough for Alice not to catch. I saw her raise an eyebrow to me and I shook my head.

"Okay, thank you all for getting here. This package arrived the other day and it was marked urgent for Edward and the rest of us. All I can see that it is important for all to be here for it. I haven't been able to see an outcome of this, so I don't know much more than any of you." I saw her vision. We were all sitting around reading from a book with three others sitting on the table. I glanced at my pixie sized sister and she shrugged and handed me the box. It was addressed to me, so I opened it and pulled out four books and a letter. I cleared my throat out of habit and read the letter.

**Dear Edward and the rest of Cullen family,**

**You don't know me, but like your Alice I see the future. The visions come to me as I write. Recently, I began write about your family. Normally, I wouldn't pass on my visions to keep myself protected, but this story I felt need to be shared. I hope you use it wisely and you don't need to worry about me leaking it out. I suggest you may want to read **_**Twilight**_** individually first since that information has already happened. I would then read **_**New Moon**_**, however, I would read that and the rest together. I know some of you will need the emotional support to read the whole thing. The following books should be read **_**Eclipse**_** then **_**Breaking Dawn.**_** I hope that in reading these books, you can make changes to save yourselves from any further heartaches and for the better.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.M.**

"Well, who would like to read _Twilight_ first? I'm sure if we start now, we can finish the first book and start the _New Moon_ tomorrow afternoon. Yes, we all are reading it. If it affects all of us then we should take it seriously," stated our patriarch.

"Are you sure we can trust this person?" questioned Jasper concerned for his mate and family.

"What harm can come from just reading," answered Esme.

"Jasper and I will read first, then Emmett and Rose, then Carlisle and Esme and finally Edward. If we read as couples it will go faster." Squealed Alice as she grabbed the first book and her husband and ran off to start the book. _No looking in any of our heads, Edward. You must wait like the rest of us._

I sighed wishing I had my angel to share it with. I wondered what could be in that book. I sat down on the couch to wait alone.

I closed the book as I heard Alice unnecessarily shout "He is done everyone to the living room". I crossed my arms and thought about what I just read. I finally got to see inside Bella's head. My Bella loved me despite that I was monster and possibly from the moment our eyes met in the cafeteria like I had. But, I am sure she was over me by now.

Everyone joined me in the living room. Alice sat in Jasper's lap in the other chair. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat. Finally, Esme and Carlisle sat down on the couch. I looked at their faces and they all appeared to be somber, but Emmett. To my surprise Rose was the first to speak.

"Edward, I owe you an apology. I see now that Bella would have never shared our secret and she does truly love you and our family. You two belong together and I'm sorry for trying to tear you apart and not respecting what you had." I was surprised by her statement Rose didn't like Bella and rarely apologized. I was glad the book was able to show my sweet angel for what she truly is.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we should go get Bella." shouted Emmett jumping up excitedly. I saw Alice and Esme also with huge smiles on their faces.

"No" I growled out. "We left her to keep her safe from our world."

"But, Edward, she is your mate," whispered Esme

"She is never going to get over you. She is your mate. She will never love anyone more than you. Just as you will never love anyone else, but her. You want her to move on, but she will not be able to; not truly. I felt the strength of the bonds of your love for each other. It was stronger then any relationship I felt before." Jasper said softly but, seriously.

"What kind of relationship can we have if it kills her," I whispered.

"Maybe we should read the next book before we decide anything" Carlisle spoke up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going first!" Alice grabbed book and opened it.

**A/N: There is the beginning. The rest of the books are going to be read out loud book in bold and my story in regular face print. I wanted to get Twilight out of the way and not have to drag though it I think New Moon will be more important for them to read, however, I think most others had to get Bella's POV from Twilight specifically Rose and Edward. They started reading Twilight on Dec 21****st**** (just before midnight) and will start reading New Moon on the afternoon of Dec. 22****nd****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight Series or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note you may be confused if you haven't read the books. I'm not going to copy the books word from word, but I will follow the order of things in the books.**

**Chapter 2: Preface and Party (3****rd**** Person)**

"Okay the story starts out with a preface, so listen up" Alice spoke to everyone as she settled herself in Jasper's arms. She started reading about a girl who soon seemed obvious to be Bella.

"Great Bella is running this won't end well" Emmett already interrupted laughing until both Alice and Edward started to glare at him. Alice could barely read more before Emmett started again.

"Run Bella, Run" chanted Emmett. "Ow! Rosie" as he rubbed his head from the smack he received from his mate.

"Stop that, Emmett, or we'll never get through this," Rose huffed.

Edward frowned and ran his hand in his bronze hair roughly. Bella in the story seemed to be in hurry to save someone. He was hoping Bella wasn't risking her life, because of him. Though he found her lack of grace endearing, he still didn't like for her to get hurt. It wasn't long before Edward was alarmed by something Alice read and he wasn't the only one.

"What!?" Edward and Jasper shouted together turning to stare at Alice. Both clearly did not like that their mates were risking their lives. Alice just shrugged.

"Why am I not with you? How is it you could possibly not survive and you didn't have mine or anyone else help?" Jasper was starting to panic.

"Why are you involving Bella?" growled Edward.

"Don't look at me, I can't see the book's future, but I have my guesses" Alice stared back at Edward as everyone joined in with her.

"Just read please!" grumbled Edward. Jasper shot him a warning look clearly not liking how Edward was speaking to Alice.

"Sorry, Alice. Bella and danger just does not sit well with me." Edward sighed then apologized.

"This girl never has it easy does she," grimaced Carlisle.

"Nope, pure danger magnet, which is why she needs her own personal guardian vampire protect her." Emmett laughed. _Go back to my little sister. She needs you!_ He added in his head. Edward just sighed and looked away.

It was clear that Bella was running to save most likely Edward in the sun. That meant none of them would be of any help to her or Edward. _This sounds like Volterra! Why are you there Edward! It would be a very dangerous place for a human, let alone Bella._ Carlisle mentioned in his head for Edward alone.

Edward didn't answer him though he knew possibly why. "No, sweet angel, I'm not worth it," whimpered Edward at the conclusion of the preface.

"Yes, you are," Esme glared at him wishing her son could realize how good he was.

Alice continued on to the first chapter. After hearing the title **Party **Jasper immediately started to frown and look uncomfortable. At the mention of Bella's Gran during her dream, once again Emmett tried to keep the mood light for everyone.

"I see dead people!" cried Emmett dramatically.

"So, doesn't everyone in room considering what we are." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just trying to keep it light." Emmett pouted.

"Don't worry, Emmett, we find you funny." Jasper smirked. Everyone started to chuckle with the exception of Edward who had smiled just a bit.

"Everyone is taking it so seriously. Hello… anything too bad we can change right? These are books of the future." Emmett added putting his arm around his Rosie. There were a few hopeful looks around the room contemplating that.

"I starting to think that it isn't really her gran." Carlisle said thoughtfully reflecting back to the book.

"Always has a ton of questions." Edward said reminiscing with a small smile as he listened to Alice.

"She's always such a sweet thoughtful girl." Esme said smiling. _She brought out the best in you Edward! I never have seen you, as happy as you were with her._ She added looking her youngest son straight in the eye.

"Here comes Edward" Emmett starting to bounce to Rose's annoyance.

"Knew it!" shouted Emmett when it was confirmed.

"No one doubted you, Emmett! Now stop interrupting me or I am going to make you future wardrobe options all pink." complained Alice. Emmett quietly started to pout.

When they reached the part about Edward walking out to them in the sunthe interruptions continued.

"Don't worry, Gran, Edward just uses sparkly body lotion" smirked Jasper, who then had to duck the pillow Edward threw at him. 

"No, throwing things in my house" Esme shot Edward a glare.

"Sorry".

"Although, if her Gran reacts like Bella, she probably won't freak out about it." Alice giggled. "Gran will just start asking endless questions." The others joined in laughing.

"She wants me to hear her thoughts? That's a first." Edward chuckled "Though, I guess I get my wish and I'm able to hear thoughts now through these books."

Esme sighed, _I for one would like to see you really smile again, dear. _Esme glanced over at Edward hoping he would go back to Bella soon. Edward just sighed and closed his eyes it had been, so long since he really smiled. How he wished things were different and he could have Bella here in his lap cuddling into him as they read.

When they reached Bella realization of who Gran really was his eyes opened with a snap.

"Why can't she see that I love her forever and age does not matter? The way she thinks of me is ludicrous and she does not even see that she's the one that is truly beautiful." Moaned Edward, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Because, she loves you. She wants to be what she thinks is suppose to be your ideal girl, someone your age and species. If you had stayed together she would only continue to get older. She would start looking like your mother or grandmother, instead of your girlfriend. You would never be able to have public relationship without judgment. And all the negative thoughts would be directed towards her. She already has a poor self-image something like this would only make her feel worse." Rose answered Edward gently. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Look, I still don't think she should become a vampire, but that doesn't mean I don't get where she was coming from."

"Don't worry, Eddie, I know you're not perfect." Emmett threw in for another effort to lighten the somber mode that had been created.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmy," he growled back.

"Oooo touché," Emmett challenged.

"Enough, we need to finish this." interrupted Alice.

"She does seem to have a lot of interesting dreams" Carlisle murmured to no one in particular.

When Bella in the book mentioned the summer, Edward smiled and looked off reminiscing about all the fun they had together. Alice started to bounce a little remembering all her makeover sessions and the shopping. Edward was jolted out of his daydream when Jasper spoke up.

"It isn't an ambush if you know when it is coming." Jasper started laughing at Bella's thoughts of her approaching birthday then sighed. He wished he could have gotten to know her better. But, that probably would not have been safe; her birthday proved it. Edward looked over at him mouthed "Sorry" with regret written all his face. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head on top of Alice's. _I can't say that I wouldn't have been the same way, if our rolls were reversed. _Edward gave him a small smile in response.

"Could she be any more melodramatic?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"She defiantly could give Edward here a run for his money." Emmett said laughing and nearly everyone joined in. With the exception of Edward who just scowled and Esme who shook her head sadly. Alice continued reading about Bella meeting up with Edward and Alice at school.

Emmett started laughing, so hard that he fell out of his seat.

"Can you control yourself please?" Rose asked him angrily.

"Sorry, but Adonis?" Emmett gasped from laughing. "Can you imaging how red Bella's face would be right now if she knew we were hearing her thoughts about Edward." That got a laugh out of everyone. Edward then sighed. He missed her blush, he missed even more being the cause of her blush.

"I'm the lucky one, love, to have you." Edward stated sadly commenting on Bella's thoughts of him in the book.

"Here's an idea. How about you call Bella and tell her that, rather then tell the book." Alice said looking up straight at Edward.

"You know I can't do that."

"No, you're being stubborn. You know that the two of you belong together and these books will only prove it" Alice sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey, Emmett, I have a bet for you. I bet Edward here won't be able to last through the books and will be back in Forks for Bella; before we can finish reading. I will wager $100 dollars"

"Okay, I'll take that bet. He is really stubborn, so I think it will be at the end of all the books before he is ready." Emmett stated confidently. Their wives just rolled their eyes at the betting.

Edward contemplated silently. Should he go back? He missed his angel, so much. The books were a help in some ways, but only made him miss her more at the same time. He decided to wait. At least, this book would show him how she is doing without him. He can make his decision then.

"She doesn't mention my clothes" Alice said with a frown continuing on breaking Edward out of his sullen thoughts.

"I'm sure they were the envy of all the girls at school, darlin'." Jasper gave his mate a quick kiss on the head. Causing Alice to smile hugely back at him.

Hearing the mention of Bella's heart picking up from just him taking her hand, Edward started to frown. He missed the sound of her heartbeat. He was so in tuned to it at one point he could easily find Bella miles away by it. Alice broke through his loathing.

_I should have listened to her._ Alice regretted forcing a party and presents on Bella

"I didn't listen either, it's more my fault for not stopping you." murmured Edward.

"Bella does seem quite adamant about not celebrating her birthday. She was trying to make her feelings clear and you both ignored her. Had I have known how strongly she felt I wouldn't have allowed the party." Carlisle reprimand his youngest children present. The two in question just hung their heads.

"How many times has she seen and read **Romeo and Juliet**?" asked Jasper curiously trying to change the subject.

"Not as often as she's read **Wuthering Heights**." answered Edward with a chuckle.

"Bella is a romantic, of course she loves stories such as those." Esme offered defending her youngest daughter. She feared that currently Bella was even more unhappy then before. _Edward, you are going to go back to her right? She does love you and will forgive in a heartbeat. _ Edward didn't know how to respond, so he just hung his head slightly. Emmett found the description of the next character amusing.

"Look's little Mikey wants to be just like Eddie. Guess there is nothing stopping him now to go after Bella." Emmett roared with laughter and Jasper joined in. Edward growled and clenched his hands at the thought of vial Mike Newton going after Bella.

"Edward, stop it before you break the furniture. You have no say anymore if Bella dates anyone else. Not that I think Bella is or would be in the near future. If it bothers you so much go to her. I don't have to use my visions to know that she will take your sorry butt back." Alice looked him square in the eye.

Things continued without further interruption until Bella's confession over Romeo.

"First Adonis, now Romeo. Someone has it bad for Edward" Jasper shook his head chuckling. Emmett, however, leapt forward and knelt before Edward "Romeo, Oh Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Without any warning Edward tackled his brother to the floor. They started wrestling, not caring if they started bumping into things.

"That is enough! Both of you back to your seats and act your age. Alice, please continue." Esme yelled. Jasper sent waves of calmness to try to help things settle down. Both boys returned to their seats muttering apologies.

Everything came to a halt once again with every head turning fast towards Edward as he shamefully tried to look away. No one spoke for few minutes. The women all were fighting back dry tears and frowns marred all faces including Emmett's. Finally, Carlisle spoke calmly but, firmly. "Son, I understand your fears about losing your mate. But, to kill yourself, do you not realize the rest of us will miss you as well. So, not only will we lose Bella, but you too. I certainly hope you will keep that promise to Bella. We will stop you if even try to go to Volterra." Emmett and Jasper nodded at the last statement.

"I think I can speak for Emmett and myself when I say there's no way in hell that we will help you end your life" hissed Jasper.

"I really like to move away from this topic now" Esme said softly, moving closer into Carlisle. Alice picked up where she left off. This time there were no interruptions until they arrived to the start of the party.

Rose let out a giggle and spoke for the first time in awhile. "Her face was priceless when she saw the box was empty." Those that were also there at the time laughed lightly.

"Darn, I wished I could have seen it." pouted Emmett.

The mood quickly became somber as everyone knew what was next. Alice finished the chapter and put down the book. _I am so so sorry Edward. I wish I was stronger. _Jasper buried his head behind Alice. Alice turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Jasper, no one blames you. I know you would have never intentionally tried to hurt Bella. Our world is dangerous for her. That is why I decided to remove her from it before something worse could happen."

"You shouldn't have had to. There has to be other solutions. She could be…"

"No!" shouted Edward seeing where Alice was leading the conversation.

"Well, that was the end of the chapter. Who would like to read next?" Alice said looking a little dejected.

Carlisle picked up the book. "I will be next. Does anyone need a break?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Let's just get this part of the book over with. We know we can not change this event anyways." Edward answered trying to prepare himself, because he knew there was worst to come.

**A/N: Ending here for now more to come. Again I am not going to copy the book down, because mainly I have seen it done before. Although, I enjoyed those interpretations I wanted to try something different. Hopefully, the flow is easy enough to understand where in the book they are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3: (BPOV) Back in Forks**

I stared out my window from my rocking chair trying not to think. It will be awhile before Charlie, my dad, would be home. I would then have to put on my brave face and pretend nothing was wrong. I have already done my homework and I will soon make him dinner. So, Charlie couldn't complain. Afterwards, I could come to my room and return to try and ignore the hollow feeling inside. Try and not to let my thoughts go to him. I still couldn't think of the day or his name without feel a pain in my heart. Or where my heart use to be I was not quite sure that it was still there. It felt more like a hole was there.

There was a knock on the front door, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. The knock came again louder and harder after a minute without it stopping, I got up and headed down the stairs. My foot caught the last step and I landed hard on the landing. I got up and didn't even bother to adjust myself before opening the door. The knocking had stopped when I had fallen down.

When I opened the door no one was there much to my irritation. However, there was a box addressed to me. I picked it up and headed back up the stairs to my room walking carefully this time. I noticed the box was marked urgent which is what prompted me to open it, otherwise I would not have bothered. Inside were three books, a group of papers bonded together and a note. The note read:

**Bella,**

**You don't know me, but I have a special talent similar to someone you know. All my writings are tales of future events. Normally, I would not share this, but I feel it something that I must do. Please, don't ignore these books. I know it will be hard to read, but it can lead to possibly changing events for the better. Start with **_**Midnight Sun**_**(the bonded papers) then move on to **_**New Moon, Eclipse**_**, and **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. Unfortunately, **_**Midnight Sun**_** isn't finished, but you will get the main facts out of it.**

**Sincerely,**

**S. M.**

I sighed out loud reading… something I have not done since he and his family had left. I use to think of them as my family too, but they left without a goodbye, family doesn't do that. My best friend up and left then too. I can't say I really blame them. I was only human and since he refused to change me I knew it was a matter of time. Why would he want someone as plain and ordinary as me for all eternity anyways?

Before I could decide what to do I glanced at the clock. Time to start dinner for Charlie. I made a quick meal of broiled fish and baked potatoes. As I was finishing a salad I heard the front door open. Not long after Charlie came into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" he asked me cautiously

"Fine" Not wanting to speak anymore then necessary. I tried to keep from Charlie how not fine I really was. It would only hurt him to know I wasn't doing well.

"No school tomorrow due to the snow. Guess a lot of kids will be happy that the holiday break will start early." My father went on and I nodded in response. We ate our meal in silence. He then got up to go watch whatever, sport was in season. Not that I paid attention anymore.

After finishing the dishes I went upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and sat down on the bed. I had two choices read or go to sleep and just have the same nightmare over again. I picked up the book and started to read. I let the book drop out of my hand before I could even finish the first page. These thoughts were his. This was back when I first came to Forks tears filled my eyes and the hole in my heart tore open even more.

Now I know why S. M. said this would be hard to read. I wasn't sure if I had the strength. However, curiosity in what he was actually thinking back then interested my for the first time in… What was the date anyways? I looked at my computer ...December 21st? When did that happen? Where had the time gone? Then I felt tears come again it's been 3 months since he left he isn't going to come back.

Wait S.M. said I could possibly changed the future maybe just maybe I can get my angel back. I took that thought back quickly I didn't want to get my hopes up. I picked the book back up. I read it eagerly over the next few hours. When I finished it just before midnight. I sat back and reflected over what I just read.

He…Edward loved me. I knew it was true now. So, what did this mean when Edward left? Was he lying to protect me? He said in the cafeteria that day he could be strong enough to leave to protect me, because he loved me more. Inside he was just as insecure as I was. Only he able to hide it better. He thought he was a monster and he was trying to protect me from himself. That's why he ignored me, and was so cryptic at first. He was torn between being with me or keeping away to keep me safe. He was afraid of hurting me or changing me causing me to hate him for it. I was his mate and he was mine. If I understood correctly vampires only fall in love once and have only one mate.

I sighed as I wiped my eyes, so where did this leave me. What if I found Carlisle, better yet Alice and appeal to them for help? However, they left without a word, so maybe they agreed with Edward. That's when I decided to continue the books, perhaps they would have answers or clues to what I could do next. Glancing at the clock I figured I should at least try and sleep. I was going to need my head on right if I was going to read further. I did not know where the second book would start. My guess it would be closer to current time. If had to do anything with the dark day back in September, I wasn't ready for that. I laid down pulling up the covers and closed my eyes praying the nightmares would go away for at least tonight.

I awoke with a start. Judging by the light in my room, it was still early. I hadn't slept well and I tried to decipher my dream. Similar to my other dreams I was running in the woods looking for something or should I say someone. Only this time I heard Edward's voice calling my name. How I missed that velvety voice. No matter how far I ran, the voice never got closer or further away. But, it was his voice and was a small comfort all the same. I was grateful it was the first time in a long time I did not wake up screaming.

I got out of bed and looked out the window. We did get a lot of snow last night. Charlie had already dug himself out and was gone. I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a granola bar then headed back to my room. I got myself comfortable on the bed and picked up _New Moon_. I flipped open to the preface and started reading.

What in the world was going on? First, it seemed like the book was in my point-of-view. I was slightly disappointed not to have Edward's views anymore. Second, I was running to save something or someone. What was Alice thinking? I can't run without falling and apparently she is unable to help me. Third what was I trying to save? Edward? Then the fact struck me that the preface usually gives a look into a later scene in the book. So, by the sound of it I at least see Alice again. That gave me sudden hope. If I see Alice I will beg, plead and reason with her for her help to convince Edward that he was wrong to leave. I grimaced when I hit a realization. It would probably be a promise of makeovers and shopping, but if Edward was with me it would be worth it. If that what it took to get him back, I would handle my end of the deal without complaining. At least I would not complain out loud.

I turned to the first chapter and cringed. **Party** I read. I recalled my dream of Gran now. It seems insignificant as I looked back. I don't have to worry about looking older then Edward anymore. I wished I have been more grateful to Alice. She tried so hard to make my birthday special, because she cared. She didn't recall her human life and you can tell she regrets not remembering events of her life like birthdays. She was trying to make sure I didn't have regrets I saw now. Instead of being grateful, I had acted ungrateful and horrible. I wish I could turn back time and change the events on my birthday. My hope was I got a chance in the future to make things right.

I looked down at the book and froze. Not two days before he left Edward was talking about finding someway to off himself, if I died. How could I have forgotten that, so quickly? He said he couldn't live without me as morbid as that was, I remember making him promise that he couldn't find way to go kill himself, if I died. I wonder if that was just another promise he intended on breaking. I was so hung up that day in the woods thinking I wasn't good enough for him, I didn't remember our conversation that would proven he lied when he said he didn't love me. How could I have been so blind?

I shook my head and read further. Alice went all out for my birthday, I frowned when I realized that I did not even say thank you once. I didn't notice I was holding my breath until I was gasping for air. I had come to part where I was opening my gifts. I started reading faster, so I could get through it fast. Poor Jasper, I hope he wasn't still feeling guilty. It was my fault for trying to rush and not being more careful.

I let out a sigh how many times has Carlisle had to fix me up. Going back through Carlisle and mine conversation I remember the fact Edward feared taking my soul. That combined with what I read in _Midnight Sun_, lead me to believe he thought if he changed me and took my soul as he believed then I would ended up hating him. That might be his real reason not wanting to change me. I still believed he had a soul. How could he love without a soul or try and do what was right for others or just be selfless without a soul. No, my Edward has a soul and a very good one at that. When I get him back I will convince him of it if it is the last thing I do. Listen to myself, when I get him back? I hope I was not getting to hopeful.

"Urgh, Mike really, Edward!" I couldn't help, but exclaim out loud. How can he be trying to force Mike on me? After hearing Mike's thoughts through Edward in the last book, I wasn't too sure I wanted to be his friend still. Although, it seems Jessica's thoughts was much worse.

I started to read faster and tensely knowing what was coming. I definitely wasn't looking forward to what was coming. I started to skim read once I began the third chapter. **The End** it was called how fitting. The tears started flowing from my already swollen eyes. I was surprised that I had any left at this point. A few things Edward said stood out. First he was talking about how he and his world not being right for me. When I resisted, he switched it around. He never said he didn't want me, he said he didn't want me to come with him. I changed it around and he agreed with me. He had also said he would always love me, but in way. He then went on how he couldn't pretend what he wasn't anymore. Ending with asking me to keep myself safe, it all most seemed he through Charlie in as an afterthought. Was that a subtle meaning that he loved me, but was afraid he could not hide his true self, the vampire?

I pulled myself up into a ball and started to cry. I wish I knew where he was right now. I would go to him and confront him on lying. There had to be a better way of keeping me safe as I could be and still have each other. I would willing go anywhere or do anything he asked. Bubbles or padded suits or padded rooms if that meant he would stay. Okay, maybe that was extreme. It angered me he didn't tell me the truth, so we could work it out. Instead once again he decided what was best for me for me without any of my own input. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he did get carried away when came to protecting me and would think I would be too stubborn to be reasonable about my own safety.

What was I thinking chasing after him in the woods? He probably was long gone before I even took the first step with vampire speed and all. I really did not remember clearly doing this. Definitely forgot I heard an animal near by while laid on the ground. I wonder what was. It's surprising with my luck the animal did not attack. Thank goodness Sam found me when he did. Poor Charlie I put him through a lot that night. I grumbled when I was reminded that he stole my stuff. Did he really think I could forget he existed? I let out an irritated laugh at looked over my clock. I decided to take a quick break and make myself a sandwich.

**A/N: So Bella got the books as well. She already discovered that Edward was lying and loves her. So we will eventfully see what she decides to do. Not sure yet if Jacob will read the books. However, he will not read it together with her if he does. For those who have not read **_**Midnight Sun**_** it can be found on Stephenie Meyer website.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does**

**Chapter 4: Stitches and The End**

The whole room was tense as Carlisle started the chapter. Edward hung his head ashamed how his overreaction caused even more harm then a simple paper cut. Since, Jasper was still upset with himself, he neglected to help with the mood of the room.

"Jasper, could you try to help us out here. You know that Bella wouldn't want anyone blaming themselves." Carlisle spoke to his newest son, glancing at him, pausing in his reading. In the next few minutes, waves of calmness and serenity spread through the room. "Thank you, son" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bella thinks Carlisle is the only one who stayed calm, but she seemed pretty calm herself. In fact, she only seemed worried about Edward, Jasper and the mess she made" Emmett chuckled, trying to bring some humor to a bad situation.

"She sent me away" mumbled Edward. All he had wanted to do was support her while she was getting stitched up instead he felt useless to his angel.

"Bella saw that you were in discomfort. She didn't want you to suffer at her expense. You would do the same if the situation was reversed," Alice gently told him. She was there and knew Edward worrying over Bella while Carlisle was trying to stitch her up made the atmosphere only tenser at the time.

The family listened calmly while Carlisle explained to Bella about Edward's fear of changing her because of his belief that vampires were soulless in the book. How Edward didn't want to take Bella's soul from her. Edward soon got upset.

"She asked you to change her," even though Bella had only hinted at it.

"And I refused, telling her it was between the two of you," answered Carlisle evenly.

"You know at first I thought whether Bella being change into one of us didn't concern me. But, if you are going to kill yourself if something happens to her, I'm considering changing her myself." Emmett retorted.

"You will do no such thing. I won't allow her soul to be taken." Edward hissed getting to his feet towering over the still sitting hulk.

Emmett rose to his feet in response. "If Bella wants to be a vampire, then why not change her? She believes we have souls. Doesn't she have a right to decide her own fate? What gives you the right to decide for her?"

"She only sees positive things about being changed. She doesn't know about and understand the struggles and negative aspects of this life. That is why she can't make a good decision" Edward's anger flared and was nearly nose to nose with Emmett.

"Well, have you ever tried to explain it to her or did you keep her in the dark to shelter her." asked Rose coming to her husband defense although she though Bella should stay human.

"This coming from you, who didn't want Bella to have anything to do with our family. Of course, I didn't tell her everything, it would have given her nightmares." Edward answered taking a step back, but not relaxing.

"Please, this is Bella we are talking about. She has taking everything else in stride. I doubt that if you explained your fears that it would send her running. It's better to be in the know, than clueless." Jasper spoke up trying to break up the argument.

Edward sat back down with a huff contemplated what his siblings were trying to tell him. He knew they were right, however, he couldn't help but try and protect Bella from everything negative including himself.

"Carrying on then." Carlisle spoke up as he started reading. Jasper couldn't be, but touched about Bella's concern over him. _She worried about me if I'm ok? She's the one who got hurt. _Alice silently yelled to Edward, _She could tell right away something is wrong and that you were about to do something stupid._ Edward just looked over at the couple and nodded his head. He continued to run his hand through his hair tugging at it.

"Well, I'm glad she enjoyed her gifts after all." Esme said sighing thinking at least one good thing happened that night.

"Edward, you do know that Bella was crying, because she loved the CD not, because she was pain?" Alice asked his shaking her head.

"I guess, I was a little too distracted to notice." Edward answered sheepishly. While he was a bit nervous on his families reactions of him taking the gifts.

Hearing about his last kiss with his angel just wanted to make him cry. She had known something was up and she was worried. She was also trying to hide her pain in order to make him feel better.

Carlisle finished the second chapter "Who would like to read next?"

"It should be Jasper" answered Alice leaving no room for discussion. Jasper grabbed the book and opened it. "Chapter 3: **The End**" he read. _This isn't going to be good. _ He immediately thought. Jasper read the chapter without too many interruptions. Even Emmett was no longer in a joking mood listening to his baby sister's pain. Edward was hunched over in his seat gripping the bridge of his nose refusing to look at any of his family in the face. He tried to block their thoughts, he knew it would not be anything good. "She was looking for me, desperate to talk to someone. I let her down." Alice said softly breaking down in tears. She turned and buried her face into Jasper's chest for comfort. He gently rubbed her back with one hand as he continued to read.

Rose started to get more visibly angry as the chapter went on through the days Edward had started to ignore Bella more and more. "What the hell Edward? Why are you prolonging this? You're only hurting her more and more! Are you happy now you officially have her scared?" Edward just took her yelling, but didn't response.

"I think Edward was just as scared to let her go?" Esme whispered sadly.

Then the scene came where Edward was breaking up with Bella. There was barely a sound in the room, but Jasper's voice and the sound of dry sobs. Jasper barely finished about Edward leaving Bella, when Emmett leapt to his feet and pulled Edward up by the collar of his shirt and started yelling. "What the hell? Why…Why would you lie to Bella like that? You tore her down and broke her? She deserved the truth not some boldface lie? She also thinks we **all** didn't want her, not just you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Emmett fully enraged, shaking Edward hard, as he yelled louder and louder. Edward just stared blankly back unable to say anything. Jasper was out of his seat trying to restrain and calm down the hulk, but he couldn't help staring angrily at Edward as well.

"What would any of you have done? If the situation was reversed and one of you were me? If you thought it was you who would kill your mate or take their soul? If I told her the truth she wouldn't have listen. She would have hung on to me and the possibility of us having a future together." Edward anguishly sobbed out. "I wanted her to have a chance at real life. One where she could have children and grow old and I couldn't give that to her. I realize I'm a monster. I don't need anyone else telling me that." He fell to his knees, a broken man sobbing. Esme got up from her seat and pulled him into her arms try to comfort him. The room was quiet for a long time. Jasper sat down slammed with all different emotions of his family and forced more calming waves out to the room. His own thoughts drifted to what if Bella had been Alice. He might have had the same reaction as Edward.

"I don't know what I would have done, but bro, there had to be a better way. You're a mess and Bella is a mess. There just had to be another way" Emmett answered more calmly, but feeling lost at what to do. He sat down and pulled his own mate into his arms.

"Jasper, let's get this over with please." Carlisle asked him. But he was not a few sentences in before Edward moaned out "She followed me into the woods. Why angel? That wasn't safe. You could've gotten hurt?" He tugged at his hair until Esme pulled his hand away stopping him.

"She wasn't going to give you up without a fight after all. How could you haven't heard her?" asked Alice tearfully.

"I didn't go all the way into the woods, I went to the Volvo. I got away fast as soon as I could before I broke down. I didn't know." Edward answered, so softly that even vampires had a hard time hearing him.

"Thank goodness, she was found?" Esme said rubbing Edward's back in an attempt to calm him before getting up to rejoin her husband.

"Uley? Wasn't that one of wolves from before?" Rose turned and looked to Carlisle who nodded. "Are you telling me a dirty wolf found her?" She shouted incredulously. She was more nervous then grateful that a wolf found Bella. Even though she was not going to admit it, she was starting to care and like her other sister. "This wolf seems concerned we might have hurt Bella. It seems they were looking for a treaty break." Jasper looking closely over what he just read. "Bella seemed to pick up on that too. She could've thrown us to the wolves literally." Jasper continued.

"Bella would never do that. She love us, all too much." Alice glaring at her mate. Jasper immediately looked apologetic.

"I know that, darlin', I was just making a point. I know Bella would never betray any of us." Jasper continued reading, glad he was near the end because it was the hardest chapter so far, emotion wise. He understood now why Alice said he had to read.

When Jasper got to the part where Bella noticed the gifts were missing, Edward was finally able to look up. He wondered if Bella found the gifts yet or if they were still under her floorboards. "After everything, you took her gifts? How is that going to help? You don't seriously think she could forget you, do you?" asked Esme.

"No reminders." was all Edward said back.

"Son, the human mind isn't that much of a sieve, as you think it's. I highly doubt that after everything you and Bella shared and been through that she could ever forget you." Carlisle told his son feeling a lost as to how to help him. He was really hoping that Edward would return to Bella soon. Edward just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in his hand.

Jasper looked back at the book. "This is odd... October... November… December…January." He said turned each page per a month looking confused. "That is all it says. That's the end of the chapter."

"So four months have gone by?" guessed Emmett.

"That would be my guess." Jasper answered his brother. "Who's next?"

"I'll read" Emmett said. Jasper tossed him the book which he caught in one handed. "I sure hope Bella has dreams in this chapter. Her dreams are always, so weird" Edward growled at him. "Oh don't get you panties in a twist. I didn't mean any harm." Edward just sighed picked himself up and sat back in his chair. "Alright Bellsy, let see what is in that brain of yours now Adonis flown the coop. OW! Rosie!" cried Emmett clutching his head.

"Quit being a jerk!" Rose glared at him crossing her arms in front of her.

**A/N: Ending here for now.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 5: Waking Up, Cheater and Friends**

"Emmett, behave yourself please if you're going to read," Esme scolded her son.

"Yes, mom. The chapter title is called **Waking Up**." Emmett settled down and started to read. Which started with Bella's conversation with Charlie.

"Oh dear, Charlie is clearly unhappy. He probably doesn't like our family anymore," Esme sighed.

"I wouldn't worry, it's probably just me he's mad at. Charlie hasn't been too pleased with me, since Phoenix." Edward said to Esme to make her feel better. Though he was worried about his angel, she was so depressed that Charlie wanted her to see a shrink. From the sounds of it, she was barely getting by. All he wanted to do was curl into a ball like in Rio. Jasper glanced over at him and tried to send some comforting waves to him, so that he no choice, but to feel better. "Poor Bella, she's still keeping our secret, so she feels like there is no one she can really talk to," Alice said tearfully. _I should be there to help her through this. She needs someone. Actually, no, she doesn't need me, __**she needs you Edward**__. Please tell me, you're going back now._ She looked over at the sad boy pleading for an answer. Edward shrugged, he wasn't sure anymore. It killed him to see Bella still hurting over him this much. Part of him wanted to run to Forks and beg forgiveness, but he still wasn't sure if that would be right. _At least, that wasn't a 'No'._

"I'm surprised Bella doesn't want to leave Forks and go to Florida. I thought she missed the sun" commented Rose.

"Yes, but she misses Edward more. She's still holding up hope that he will return." Alice replied looking directly at Edward. _ She will always love you and forgive you if that is what you are worried about._ A small glimmer of hope lit Edward's eye. Emmett continued on and they listen to her current life at school and work.

"As a doctor, I'm concerned for her. Skipping meals and how she's acting in general. She says she's being the model daughter, model student and model employee. But it sounds like she going through an act to hide her true feelings. Sooner or later it could catch up with her and have bad results. She's heading for a breakdown if something doesn't change. I'm not surprised Charlie has noticed. He's right to intervene." Carlisle spoke with much concern in his voice. Esme nodded in agreement with eyes filled with worry as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, on one good note, Edward, it seems even though Mike hasn't given up, Bella's still not interested. And of course, it appears Jessica won't replacing me anytime soon." Alice mentioned with a small smile. She tried to hide from Edward in her mind all the shopping trips with Bella she wanted to do. However, she wasn't quick enough as Edward just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She…She killed it." Emmett sputtered. "I all but welded the stereo in and she tore it out with her bare hands." As he looked down at what he just read about Bella tearing the stereo out of her truck and was now sitting in her closet. Jasper broke out into laughter while the rest of the family looked at him as if he had just lost it.

"I'm sorry, but just the image in my mind of Bella clawing that thing out with her bare hands. I never took her as the violent type." He started to laugh again sending his mood to rest family until he even got a chuckle out of Edward. He could see the look on her face in his mind alive with the angry kitten that he always found endearing.

"Why Jessica over Angela for going out?" asked Rose curious to why Bella would chose Jessica to go to the movies with.

"Easy, Angela would actually care about Bella and would want to talk about it. Jessica only cares about herself. Bella is avoiding thinking about Edward" replied the pixie. Edward listened on with a frown Bella was avoiding first romance novels, music and romantic movies all because of him. His leaving has hurt his angel more than staying might have he worried. If it doesn't started getting better he was going back, he decided. Alice's face immediately brightened. Edward gave a quick warning glance to her not to say anything until he made his final decision.

Edward was brought out of his thoughts when Emmett reached the part of the book where Bella noticing the group of men outside of the bar. "What is she doing? Those men better not lay a hand on her." He said with a hiss. The family grew concerned as the book revealed Bella walking toward, rather than away, from the men. Rose was shaking with anger and worry.

"Are those the same men? Why didn't you take care of them the first time?" she glared at her brother. However, it was Carlisle who answered.

"Those men who attacked Bella in the previous book were taking care of. I did it myself. I drugged them and left them for the police."

"Although, I never told Bella that. I never wanted her to think of those men again after that night." Edward added on the edge of his seat with worry.

The family sighed in relief when Bella heard Edward's warning her to get out of there. It was short lived when they realized it was just his voice that she was hearing. "My baby sister has gone quackers. She's hearing voices." Emmett said as he paused in his reading. Bella had been thinking that she has either gone crazy or her subconscious was letting her know Edward still cared what happened to her.

"Let's be glad she did and that she listen to Edward's voice. In a way he saved her again" Esme said smiling toward her youngest son.

"I'm not so sure it's a good thing." Jasper spoke up solemnly. "In the beginning of the book Bella said there would not be anything she wouldn't do for his voice. Hopefully, I'm wrong, but I get the feeling that now that Bella has heard Edward's voice she's going to be trying to hear it again." Edward froze at the thought of Bella purposely putting herself in danger just to hear him. Bella would do just that too, he sighed wishing his angel had more self preservation.

"Please continue before I go crazy" Edward asked his brother.

_Too Late_ Emmett replied in his head before picking up where he left off. Emmett finished off the chapter with no further interruptions.

"She's finally healing." Edward said not knowing whether to feel relief or be sad.

"No, she's not! She said she was no longer numb. That she was still in pain, but she could mange through it now. There is a difference." Rose retorted rolling her eyes.

"Well my turn is done." announced Emmett.

"I'll read" said Rose taking the book from him.

Rose opened to the next chapter **Cheater. **After she read the title out loud Esme sighed. She hoped Bella wasn't turning into some sort of cheater. She was a good girl. They listened to Bella's day at work and her run in with Mike. Edward was quite amused by Mike and Bella. Maybe, Mike finally gave up and Bella has not even noticed Mike at all since he has been gone.

"Aww… figures we leave and I'm going to miss out on giant bears." Emmett pouted as if he was two years old.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't think those are bears." replied Edward rolling his eyes.

"Wolves!" hissed Rose and everyone else frowned.

Carlisle and Edward nodded in agreement. Edward grew anxious his angel was a danger magnet which could lead the wolves right to her, he shuttered at the thought.

It was mostly quiet while they heard about Bella's breakdown in the truck. _See she's still hurting you idiot. _Rose silently sent Edward a message before reading on.

"I think I changed my mind about hearing about her dreams?" whispered Emmett wincing at the description of Bella's dreams. "What is she looking for?" The gentle giant asked with sad eyes. Nearly everyone gave him the same one word answer "Edward!" Edward just looked at his feet ashamed. Rose continued reading where Bella was contemplating on breaking promises.

Edward's head shot up and he started growling. "She's purposely going to put herself in danger just to break a promise to me, in hopes to feel better, because I never kept mine! That makes no sense!" He gripped both hands in his hair tearing at the roots.

"Well, then go back and stop her then! Don't sit here and whine about it!" snapped Rose and returned to the book.

"Bella, who can't even walk across a flat floor without tripping, wants to ride a motorcycle? Doesn't she realize she needs balance for that?" Jasper said in disbelief.

"What are the chances of her getting them running? Dowling's is going to be too expensive." reasoned Carlisle.

"This is Bella, if she determined, she will find a way." Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! I'll bet you bro that she doesn't" Emmett challenged. "Normal 100 smackers!"

"Your money!" chuckled Jasper as they quickly shook on it. Edward ignored their betting as he lamented to himself his actions didn't just cause Bella to break her promise to him, but to Charlie as well.

Rose went on reading until she got to the part about when Bella decided to go to Jacob Black. "Another werewolf" She groaned. It almost seemed impossible at this point for Bella not to get involved with them. She was growing increasingly worried over a girl who days before she could not stand. "Why can't Bella stick to normal human friends?" She whined.

"I'm starting to think she wasn't meant to." Carlisle answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, the more we read and see her inner thoughts. It seems she never fits in with the human world. She easily accepts our world. The way you two are drawn together is extraordinary. I'm starting to believe that Bella was fated to not only be your mate, Edward, but a vampire as well." spoke the senior vampire.

"I have gotten that impression as well." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"No one should be fated to be a vampire," Rose snarled and started reading from where she left off before anyone could argue with her.

The family listened as Bella headed off to La Push. A place they were not allowed to go even if Bella ran into trouble. Young Jacob Black easily agreed to fix the bikes and obviously was showing interest in Bella.

"Urgh, I can't believe that mutt thinks an '86 Rabbit is a classic. Her decrypted truck is more of a classic," Rose said with a shutter as she finished the chapter. She placed the book down on the coffee table.

"What I can't believe is Bella is lying to Charlie and being so reckless" Esme said with a frown.

"Aww! Little Bella finally acting like a real teenager. Sneaking around, lying, and blowing her money on worthless junk. Happy now, Eddie?" Emmett said trying to rouse Edward. _It is exactly what you wanted isn't it? _Edward just snarled in response. This isn't what he expected of Bella when he left. She was always leveled headed and mature, but this Bella in the book described someone different. He worried that it was his entire fault. His anger had also flared with a mention of "date" with his Bella with anyone, but himself.

Edward picked up the book and opened it. "I'll go next" he announced. _Are you sure son?_ Carlisle asked him. Edward just gave one quick swift nod and read the title out loud "**Friends**".

"Well, that is a good thing. Bella needs a friend" Esme said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but it's probably with a werewolf. That won't be good." grumbled Alice. Her siblings all nodded in agreement.

"So s he's better off being lonely without anyone?" Esme asked, wishing Bella a little happiness. With that, all the younger Cullens looked slightly ashamed. Edward started to read again, tersely. This Jacob clearly liked his Bella, possible this Quil character did too. He read on scowling about the Charlie liking the idea of Jacob and Bella.

Edward had just gotten to the part where Jacob commented on the damage to the truck.

"Poor, poor stereo!" Emmett dramatically sighed.

"Let it go, Em" chuckled Jasper. "It was no match for Bella." The family joined in laughter. They settled down and went back to listening to Bella and Jacob, get the parts for the bikes.

"That was too easy for them to get those parts" Emmett grumbled. He didn't need to be Alice to realize he was going to lose his bet. That dog was too good of a mechanic. He had a feeling Edward would go back to Bella sooner than later as he eyed his brother. Another bet he will probably lose, that one he wouldn't mind losing.

"Feeling a little unlucky?!" Jasper smirked.

"Bikes aren't fixed yet!" Emmett grumbled and Jasper laughed harder.

Edward growled through the sentence of boy…wolf holding his Bella's hand. _Edward, I'm try to help, but you need to calm down before you tear that book apart. If the idea of a guy touching your mate bothers you, so much go and get her. And I'm not just saying that because of my side of the bet. _ Jasper sent a silent message to his brother. Edward looked up to see his family with similar looks of concerns. He read the tenor of their thoughts to only discover they were similar with the same conclusion he needed to go back. Edward was still on the fence about it, she looked to be getting better. Although, he wished she didn't go through this "zombie" period as Bella called it in the book.

He read on as the family got a glimpse of what Bella must been like during the past few months.

"I'm glad s he's still in touch with Renée. Her poor mother must be, so worried about her." Esme smiled slightly at the guilt Bella felt about lack of awareness she had of her mother's e-mails during her zombie stage.

"Not that I'm glad that it happened, but what happened in Port Angeles. It seems to have been a wake up call for Bella. I'm sure it was a combination of Edward and an adrenaline rush. She's back to being her perceptive and observant self." incited Jasper.

"Wow, she was really out of it. Her teachers don't bother with her any more neither do people who used to be friends and she never noticed it before now." Emmett voice laced with sadness for his baby sister. He missed the girl with the witty comebacks and lack of grace that brought a new form of entertainment to his sometime boring existence.

Edward read to them about the conversation of the bears at the lunch table.

"I don't like it that there is so much reference to the big bears, aka wolves. Something isn't right if the wolves are so active." Carlisle frowned looking at Edward.

"Are you saying there are vampires in the area?" Jasper questioned, looking concerned.

"Possibly" admitted Carlisle not wanting to look his youngest son in the eye. Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose hoping that Carlisle was wrong. Edward sped up his reading, wanting to get his turn over with.

"She's talking to Angela again. I'm glad. She's a good friend. Maybe she won't need Jacob after all." Alice sighed. She didn't mind being temporarily replaced by Angela, but the thought of Jacob replacing her as best friend bothered her.

"No one is going to replace you Alice." Edward smiled over at his petite sister.

"Nor would anyone replace you dear brother. So get your butt in gear and go back." She replied back with a sweet smile.

"I agree. Now I believe I'm next to read. Edward past me the book, please." Esme said in agreement. Edward handed Esme the book and leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

**Thank You For all Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its character. They Belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6: (BPOV)**

I laid back against my pillows and closed my eyes. I had read for a majority of the day. Stopping shortly before making Charlie's dinner. I had also gotten dressed, so he did not think I spent the day in bed. I had eaten my dinner quickly to get back to reading. I read a few more chapters before bed. Unfortunately, I had to work tomorrow. Since, it was two days before Christmas I couldn't really call out.

I reflected in my mind about the chapters I read today. The last chapter I read was called **Killer**. What in the world was going on with the girl or should I say myself in the book. I guess part of its true. I don't remember many details of the last few months, so saying I was in a zombie state probably is not far off the mark.

Charlie must be so worried about me. I thought as I tried not to cry for umpteenth time today. Has it gotten so bad that he's going to try and send me to Renée? However, I agreed with my bookself, I was staying in Forks.

Why oh why… did book Bella think it was a good idea to approach those men at the bar? Luckily, they weren't those men, but what if they were. I wouldn't have only endangered myself, but Jessica. Then there was the discovery that when I, no book Bella, was about to do something dangerous she heard Edward's voice. I have been saying book Bella or bookself to myself, because after reading this book, there is no way I could do some of these stupid things. Why was book Bella hearing his voice? He obviously wasn't nearby. Had book Bella gone crazy? Or was it, because on some subconscious level, book Bella knew he would be mad or concern if she was in danger.

Of course, that leads to the motorcycles which lead to Jacob Black. Now book Bella wasn't only breaking a promise to Edward, but to Charlie as well. Would breaking a promise really make me feel better? No, I decided I would only feel guilty in the end. However, maybe I only felt that way now, because I was sure that Edward left to protect me that is why he broke his promise. I understood why book Bella was probably doing it though. Mainly, the discovery of Edward's voice. Book Bella was hanging onto to Edward the only way she knew how. I knew I would do anything for that voice.

Would I resort to motorcycles though? I shook my head. I'm not going to put Charlie through anything more for one. Secondly, this was me. Even if I got a motorcycle I would probably not end with the same results as the book. I most likely would not hear Edward and even more, I would probably end up killing myself after hearing about the close calls in the book.

This brings me back to Jacob. I let out another sigh, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. I didn't know what to do about him. Sure I would like a friend to talk with right now, but Jacob obviously wanted more than that. My bookself kept him close, even though she knew better. She knew he wanted more and tried to distant herself. But when Jacob didn't want to back off and said it was his problem not hers if he wanted more, she continued the friendship not wanting to lose the only connection she had with some sort of happiness. I'm not too sure about that. I read enough books to know that won't end well. Especially, if and when Edward comes back. I will only end up hurting Jacob regardless what he says. This would mean that there was a good chance Edward would get hurt as well.

Although, being his friend would have some benefits. He's going to turn into a werewolf soon. I felt slightly guilty even though it has not happened yet. I hoped that the conversation where book Bella turned him down did not trigger the change. I can't believe I missed all the signs for the wolves. Both book Bella and myself. You would have thought one of us when book Bella thought of Jacob when she looked at the wolf in the meadow would have figured it out. No, it took the not so subtle hinting from Jacob and my dream. Why, I never thought the second part of Quileutes was true until now.

The benefit of having a werewolf around is what I read about in the meadow.

Book Bella found not only the meadow, but Laurent as well. What is even more worrisome is that Victoria is out there even now, planning on killing me. Not just killing me, but torturing me, then killing me. Thankfully, the wolves took care of Laurent in the book and were working on Victoria. If Edward and his family weren't around I could go to the wolves for help possibly.

So if I'm to be friends with Jacob I have to set limits. Obviously not visiting maybe once or twice a week opposed to everyday. No holding hands that meant something to him apparently, book Bella lead him on by doing that. Watch how I phrase my words like "date" or "break up". No coming through my bedroom window. Watching for signs like trembling to keep my distance. More importantly I'm not given out any information on the Cullens. If Jacob thinks I'm going to be an informant, he has another thing coming. I can't believe book Bella slipped about Edward's mindreading abilities.

Alternatively, maybe I could just go to Sam or Billy. Especially, if friendship with Jacob might not be in the cards. Tell them about the situation of Victoria and Laurent. How will I get them to believe me though? I'm not too sure I'm willing to let them have the book. If they read the part about the party they might think Jasper broke the treaty. I could not let that happen. Although, I got the impression from Billy that he knew that I knew the truth. However, if they did not know Jacob was the one who told me, then they might think the Cullens broke the treaty.

Now that I thought about where is Alice? Could she not see the incident at Port Angeles, motorcycles or the biggest one, Laurent. That made me second guess why they left. If she saw, wouldn't she try and help? That there was no real danger thanks to the wolves? Or was there another reason? Argh! I ran my hands through my hair, this was so complicated. I was beginning to get a headache.

Was I really supposed to figure this out all by myself? I wished I could question this S.M. person. What if…maybe Edward received the books as well? After all, why just me. If that's the case, hopefully he would be on his way back soon. He would not be able to read this book and not coming rushing back. Right? Because, if he left to protect me, it backfired. I'm sure S.M. would want him to know that. This conclusion cheered me some and calmed me down long enough to drift to sleep.

In my dream once again I was running through the forest. I heard Edward call my name. Just when I thought it was same as before Edward stepped out from behind a tree looking as godlike as ever. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. When he pulled back he told he was sorry.

**A/N: In case of any questions, yes, Bella is ahead of the Cullens. She started reading hours before them and she did not have to keep making pauses to discuss it with anyone. I figured since she's an avid reader to begin with a few chapters ahead would be plausible. I have reasons why I want her ahead as well, but you will have to wait to find out why. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 7: Repetition, Adrenaline and Third Wheel**

Esme read the title in her soft sweet voice "**Repetition.**" The first line was barley out of her mouth when Emmett interrupted.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing anymore either Bella? Ow! Why did you hit me?" he turned to pout at his wife.

"Emmett, watch your language" scolded Esme

"Bella said it first." He whined.

"Bella isn't here nor could she control us reading what her thoughts were in the book." admonished Carlisle. Edward winced at the constant void he was feeling every time he thought about Bella being so far away.

Esme continued on with the reading. Feeling saddened about Bella's trip to their house in Forks. The rest of families' faces reflected similar aspects as well. No one wanted memories of their time with Bella, to make her feel sad and that she felt healthier with werewolves.

"At least, she's trying the déjà vu approach rather than instant danger," Rosalie said. _She's looking for a way to stay connected to you. She only thinks it's unhealthy, because she thinks you don't love her anymore. She probably thinks she's only setting herself up for more hurt, since she believes you're not coming back. I know now she belongs to you and in our family. Please, go back to her. _ Edward looked at his sister in surprise of her thoughts. He didn't really expect her to accept, or like, his Bella. Esme read on about trips to La Push and Bella's work.

"Well, sounds like Mike finally got the guts to ask Bella out again." Alice said in singsong voice to Edward

"She told Mike she didn't date. That is would only be a friend thing if she did." Edward corrected, feeling relieved.

"Haa, Haa now Jacob thinks he has a date with Bella" Emmett smirked, but his humor was short lived.

"Bro, you do realize you just lost your bet. Jacob was talking about riding the motorcycles together. Pay up." Jasper stuck his hand out in Emmett's direction. Emmett took out his wallet and grumbled as he handed over money to his brother. Esme was soon interrupted again.

"NO! Bella! NO!" Edward was frantic that his angel wanted to go cliff diving.

"Umm. Even if she was a vampire she couldn't hear from here." Jasper chuckled still in a good mood from winning.

"I can't believe that mutt agreed to take her." muttered Rose tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. The others nodded in agreement.

The book talked about how Bella listened to Jacob talk about his concern for his friend Embry and how Sam was looking at him funny.

"That would put the wolf count at five and seems almost definite Jacob changes." Carlisle murmured.

"Actually, I would figure six wolves. The Quil boy sounds like he a direct descendent of one of the originals from when we were hear last." Rose spoke up in disgust.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Jacob is playing on Bella's symphony for attention?" Edward complained.

"It's possible that he really is worried, it doesn't seem like they have any warning before they change. Jacob thinks it's a gang type thing and that Sam's not exactly a good guy." Carlisle answered.

"Bella, such a sweet caring girl, of course she's going to show concern for a friend." Esme said complementing the young girl.

"Exactly, my point. Jacob knows she is sweet and caring and is taking advantage." Edward hissed.

Esme turned and looked at Edward sharply. "She deserves a friend young man. Would you prefer Bella not to be the sweet girl she is? If it's another man getting close that bothers you, get your butt in gear and go back and tell her the truth. Beg if you must and prove to that girl you will never leave her again. There is still time, but not a lot, so stop procrastinating." She raised her eyebrow to challenge him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Edward said softly he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Does that mean you're going back?" Jasper asked carefully with Alice bouncing in his lap.

"I don't know." Edward whispered so softly that even the vampires had to strain and hear him. "Please, continue, Mom." Esme paused then nodded, as she opened the book again. She finished the chapter without further interruptions.

"Porcelain doll! I love it. That will be my new nickname for Bella" Emmett was laughing, so hard he was shaking Rose right along with him.

"It's rather fitting!" Jasper was laughing too. The others, minus one, laughed along with them. Edward on the other hand was finding it hard to be funny, when Bella was about to go on a motorcycle and possibly get hurt.

"We are back to me." Alice announced with a bounce collect the book and got back in her spot in Jasper's lap to read. "This chapter is **Adrenaline**."

"Wait a minute Alice. Jazz, I bet that Bella sends herself to the hospital for the motorcycles." Emmett challenged.

"Interesting bet… I could definitely see Bella try to find someway around going to the hospital to avoid Charlie finding out." Jasper theorized.

"Could you refrain on betting on Bella getting hurt?" Edward injected scornfully.

Rose and Alice glared at there husbands. They waited until their wives were no longer looking before they exchanged a look and a nod. Edward growled loudly at them. Alice and Rose glared back at their husbands, who just shrugged. Alice narrowed her eyes and started to read about Bella learning to ride.

"Aww! She's hearing Eddie boy again." Emmett commented slyly.

"Great, I just wished she would listen to me and don't call me Eddie." Edward clearly exasperated. He wanted to hear more to make sure Bella was okay.

"This is what I feared. Bella's starting to realize that putting herself in danger equals Edward's voice." Jasper said clearly concern. Edward looked tortured, while everyone including Emmett looked concern. He quickly spread calm over the room.

Everyone was on their edge of their seats as Bella took off on the bike.

"The moron didn't teach her how to turn." shouted Rose. Esme was too concerned for Bella to reprimand her.

"Not that break." The boys shouted.

"Ouch, wipe out!" shuttered Emmett.

"Alice, is she okay." Edward cried panicking. Alice looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Real Bella is probably fine, that is if you would let me look. The Bella in the book, I could tell you if I wasn't being interrupted every other sentence." Alice answered getting aggravated.

"She's conscious. That has to be good and Jacob is taking her to the hospital." Esme surmised

"She should have been wearing at least a helmet." Edward stressed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jacob should have brought her right away to the hospital and not waited for her to change. Plus, Bella should be more honest on how she got the injury, so they do the proper tests." Carlisle sighed shaking his head.

"Oooo! Bella thinks Jacob is beautiful. That's kind of girly. I guess he doesn't match up to Adonis here." Emmett smirked. "Oh by the way, Jazz, I win." He held out his hand for his money.

"You two idiots bet anyways?" Rose yelled and smacked Emmett of the top of his head.

"Boys, I am ashamed of you." Esme scolded.

"Sorry." they mumbled.

Alice continued on, while Edward's head was in his hands as he heard about Bella's second E.R. visit. His head shoot up with a growl when he heard that Bella and Jacob were going to try and find the meadow next. To take a break from the motorcycles, so Charlie didn't get to suspicious.

"She's going to take that mutt to our special place. I don't want him there. He could never appreciate it." Edward looked as if someone kicked his puppy.

"Maybe she won't find it" Alice suggested with a shrugged.

"Leave it to Bella to go into the woods regardless of the "big bear" sightings." Jasper chuckled.

"Nothing will stop Bella when she gets determined." Edward said with a sigh.

Alice was soon able to finish the chapter, but not without making everyone grimace. No one found the comment of Bella being tasty to be amusing, however, no one was going to comment.

"Same order?" Alice asked as she handed the book to Carlisle, who took it from her.

"Okay this chapter is called "**Third Wheel**". " Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat. Edward was contemplating that even after five months later she felt like a lost moon with its planet gone. Something told him that he was that planet. The thought made him cry tearlessly for the pain he's causing his angel. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that Bella didn't think or want Jacob as boyfriend. Or angered that Jacob kept guilting her to keep him around and being his Valentine. She will be no ones Valentine, but mine he decided. Alice seeing his decision started to smiling and he gave a small smile back. It was the first smile of any type in awhile.

"Looks like Mikey is going to get his date" Emmett boomed and Edward's smile fell.

"She said no to dating, it's a group outing." Edward snapped.

"Uh huh" Emmett rolled his eyes. Alice continued on about Bella planning for a big group to see **Crosshairs**. With her trying to prevent Mike from turning into what looked like a double date.

"Bella really wouldn't be interested in a movie like **Crosshairs** would she?" Esme asked looking a little taken a back.

"She's still avoiding romances, because it still hurts." Jasper replied.

"Oh yay! The mutt got his car running. I'm not surprised Bella likes it considering the truck." Rose said condescendly in response to Jacob showing off his finished car. Carlisle read further on about everyone cancelling on Bella with the exception of Mike and Jacob.

"Oh poor Bella must be really uncomfortable." Alice cried feeling bad for her friend. All the Cullens got a laugh at Bella's description on the boys' hands being bear traps. Edward couldn't help, but feel smug that she had no interest in the boys. He couldn't help, but finding it funnier at Mike's weak stomach.

"Poor Mikey can't stomach a movie. Way to impress the ladies running away and throwing up." Emmett howled with laughter

"At least, he had the decency to go to the bathroom and didn't get sick right in front or on Bella." Jasper laughed. Rose and Alice wrinkled their noses at the thought.

The book moved on to where Jacob was confessing his feelings for Bella. _Edward let go of the chair. Esme isn't going to be happy if you break it._ The psychic pixie warned her enraged brother. Edward let go immediately and got up to start pacing. He sighed with relief when Bella told Jacob she didn't feel the same way and maybe they need time apart. But that was short-lived when Jacob said it was his problem and he would just deal with it. Which prompted Bella not to stay firm on sending him away, but to be happy to still have her friend.

"Urgh! Alice and I are going to have to help teach Bella how to deal with guys. Especially, on how to tell a guy she's not interested and not to feel guilty about hurting his feelings. She's just too nice." Rose stated looking over to her sister.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Alice chirped with a sly smile on face. Edward wasn't sure to be glad of Rose's acceptance and willing to help Bella or be scared of what she would actually teach Bella. It didn't help that both Emmett and Jasper looked wary of the glints in their wives eyes.

Carlisle read on shaking his head at the thought that this boy knew he was getting sick and that he just exposed both Bella and Jacob. He read further on as he furrowed his brow at Bella's growing concern of Jacob getting sick. When Billy came to the phone and was curt with Bella, he came to a pause in his reading.

"So that it then, Jacob just changed didn't he?" Jasper asked the older vampire.

"I'm no expert, but that is what it sounds like. Hopefully, he has the sense to stay away from Bella for awhile. Young werewolves aren't known to control themselves." Carlisle replied.

"Even if he knows to stay away, doesn't mean Bella will. If she continues to think he sick or something was wrong she will try to help him." Edward groaned collapsing back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. The entire family got nervous they knew Edward was right Bella would put someone she cared about above her own safety especially is she didn't realize there was danger. Carlisle picked up the story again only for them to find that Bella did in fact get sick.

"I'm going to pound that little punk. How dare he get my little sister sick." Emmett snarled clenching his fists.

"You will do no such thing. He didn't do it on purpose." Esme responded. She liked to think that there was good in everyone.

Edward was relieved when Carlisle read that it was only a 24hr. bug and that she was better. He may have gone to medical school twice and knew that would happen, but it didn't help that he didn't like to see Bella sick or hurt. Carlisle finished the chapter and handed the book off to Jasper.

"At least, Jacob is trying to keep Bella away right now." Carlisle said relieved.

"Yeah, well I don't think Bella is going to listen." Alice added in.

"Well, let me read and we can find out." Jasper said giving Alice a quick kiss before opening the book.

**A/N: Up next The Meadow. I wonder how Edward will take Victoria's plans and Laurent's attempt on Bella's life.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight and its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 8 Meadow and Decisions **

"Moving on, the tile to the chapter is **Meadow.**" Jasper announced. Edward immediately had a flash back of Bella and him in the meadow. That day had been a turning point in their relationship. His favorite memory of that day was their first kiss. He interrupted from his thoughts, when Jasper cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at him. Edward gave him a sheepish smile in return and turned his head. Emmett glanced at Edward and started chuckling, he opened his mouth to say something when Rose elbowed him to be quiet.

The chapter started out with Bella being still concerned over Jacob. They listened as Bella's perceptiveness wasn't buying what Billy was telling her.

"I think it's a matter of time before Bella figures out the Quileutes' secret. She is too far into her investigative mode, she isn't going to rest until she figures out what is going on with Jacob." Alice giggled thinking how Bella was relentless to find out about how Edward and the rest of them were vampires.

"I just hope she doesn't go running over there on some preconceived rescue mission and gets herself hurt." Edward said nervously.

"She seems to be regressing into depression again without Jacob." Carlisle pondered while Edward scowled at him. They all listened how after a week Jacob wasn't sick, but off with other friends. Everyone was a little worried when Bella felt hurt, about being blown off and not get a phone call as she sat there worried about him.

"What is Bella thinking? Going into the woods alone and with Charlie thinking she's at Jessica's. What if something happens? She should have listened to her father and not go." Esme said shaking her head disapprovingly. She was worried for her daughter and the look on Carlisle's face seemed to share that feeling.

"He wouldn't let her go, because of the "bears". And she probably thinks they are nothing to be concern about since she has not seen them yet." Jasper pointed out. The family listened attentively as Bella made her way through the forest until she found the meadow.

"She found it! Good going Bella!" Alice started bouncing. Edward couldn't be but a little proud and happy that Bella found the meadow on her own and that she was glad Jacob wasn't with her. The others seemed to be happy as well for Bella. Everyone's good mood was brought to a stand still when Bella spotted a vampire.

"It's not one of us, is it?" Carlisle asked already fearing the answer. Jasper shrugged and read on only to freeze, when Bella mentioned the vampire in questions name. Loud growling coming from its inhabitants shook the walls of the house.

"Relax right now, I can see him in Denali." Alice immediately looked for Laurent.

"I won't relax. At some point he's going to be too near Bella," snapped Edward, trying to unsuccessfully fight Jasper's calming waves.

"Well, if you let me watch Bella, we would know when. According to the book it would be either late February or early March." Alice shot back.

"Let's just see where this goes before we get out of control." Carlisle spoke loudly, ending the argument. The Cullens were on the edges of their seat with worry and anger as they read about Bella's confrontation with Laurent, who was clearly digging for information on the Cullens.

"She wasn't ever or will ever be a pet." Edward hissed, upset about the insult to his angel. Emmett's eyes narrowed as he decided he was going to pay a visit to Laurent whether he was in Denali or not. He deserved a pounding for insulting his sister. Alice and Edward smirked evilly and Edward nodded in Emmett's direction.

The notice of Laurent's red eyes sent hisses through out the room, which grew into growls as Laurent informed Bella of Victoria's plans. Jasper was struggling to adjust the mood of the room, before he accidently lashed out at something in anger.

"She won't touch my Bella." Edward spoke though clenched teeth.

"Please try to calm down for now, it's not really happening yet." Jasper asked in a painful voice. Edward finally stopped fighting Jasper for the time being. Everyone, with the exception of Jasper, had their eyes close as he read. Jasper reached the part where Laurent was about to kill Bella and he had froze looking off into the woods.

"Why did he stop? One of us finally?" Esme timidly asked.

"Probably not, since I wouldn't have been looking at her future." Alice answered sadly. There was a sigh of relief when the wolves appeared on the scene.

"I thought I would never say this, but thank God the wolves are there." Emmett said with vigor. Edward had to agree, he did owe the wolves more than gratitude for saving Bella in time.

"Laurent doesn't stand a chance. Five wolves against him." Jasper said joyfully

"I'm surprised Bella did not realize right then about the connections of the Quileutes and the wolves, as soon as she thought of Jacob when she saw the wolf. She did hear the full legend of us and them," mentioned Carlisle rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I think Bella was a little too concern about becoming a snack for either the wolves or Laurent to be thinking about that." Emmett answered.

Everyone got a small chuckle of Bella telling Charlie about the wolves and the idea that the wolves may now be hunted. Carlisle was amused that Bella imaged the wolves taking care of Laurent, but still didn't put the pieces together. Edward grew increasingly angry again when he realized Bella was afraid of Victoria and Laurent coming for her. The words from the book **If you knew what she had planned for you… **set him over the top.

"Victoria!" growled Edward getting to his feet. Jasper and Emmett quickly joined him and the book hit the floor with a thud.

"Now lets not be hasty, we can't be sure." Carlisle said trying to calm his sons down, before they could do anything.

"No, Carlisle, you don't understand." Edward said through his teeth. "Victoria was James' mate. She will want revenge and I'm sure she will use Bella to do it."

"Then why did we leave Forks if you thought she would go after Bella? We should be there to protect her." shouted Alice now on her feet as well, starting to panic.

"You know why. I was handling it. When I left Forks I tried tracking Victoria, but I lost her scent in South America." Edward snapped back.

"Hold on. You were tracking Victoria without at least Jasper and me? We would have helped you." Emmett looked at Edward incredulously.

"I didn't want to concern anyone else."

"Concern us! She's like a sister and a daughter to this family. If she's in danger, of course, it's our concern. Would you just sit back if it was Alice or Rose?" Jasper tried to reason with Edward.

"Of course, I would never sit back if they were in danger." Edward said through his teeth.

"Then, it's settled. The three of are going together." Emmett decided.

"Not so fast, I'm going too. I will be able to find her easier," Alice stated, glaring at Jasper as he started to argue.

"I'm going too. No one is messing with my family," Rose said with venom, getting to her feet.

"That witch won't touch a hair on my daughter." Esme snarled.

"Well, then I guess we should start making plans. Or do you want to finish the book first?" Carlisle spoke up. He opposed violence, but he knew they needed to protect Bella. He was hoping the books would show another way.

"The books will have to wait, I won't let Bella be in danger a moment longer." Edward declared crossing his arms, he had decided. First he will take care of Victoria and then he was going back to his Bella. He will beg her if he has to. All this book was showing was the torment he had been putting them both through. He would've happily suffer if she was happy, but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Well, it's about time dear brother." Alice looked at him with anger wiped off her face and a smile in place of it. She was happy that Edward had finally come to his senses. She looked at the rest of her family, who were looking at her for answers. She started to giggle.

"First, we take care of Victoria and then we go back to Forks. Where Romeo here will try and get his Juliet back."

"Good, but if you hurt Bella again Jazz, I will play tug-o-war with you and then toss your body parts to the wolves." Emmett declared as he pulled Edward into a headlock, which he quickly got out of.

"Don't worry. I will never leave Bella's side again." Edward vowed.

"Alice, can you located Victoria for us." Carlisle asked her. Alice closed her eyes and searched for a moment.

"She's going to be in Settle tomorrow. It looks like she has another vampire with her. He might be a newborn." Alice said opening her eyes. "We will have to drive. With it being so close to Christmas, it would be hard to get us on a plane. Plus, the one possibility will only get a delay because of snow."

"Alright, everyone go pack and be down here in an hour." Carlisle decided.

"Oh we will have to make a quick pit stop. I need to shop." Alice announced.

"Alice, I'm sure shopping can wait." Esme told her.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We have to have Christmas gifts for Bella."

"Yeah, because gifts went over so well the last time," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, if I see her giving us a hard time, we can tell her they are from Santa, so she can't argue," Alice chirped, determined that no one was going to stop her. She closed her eyes and opened them. "It will be no problem. She will be too happy to see us to argue." Alice than blocked her thoughts singing "Jingle Bells" in her head.

"Alice, what are you hiding?" Edward looked at her curiously.

"You will see." Alice said skipping up the stairs, dragging Jasper with her.

"I suggest we get a move on." Carlisle spoke as he headed for the stairs as well.

**A/N So Edward is finally going back **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or it characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 9 Not Going to Wait. (BPOV)**

I closed the front door behind me and was glad that I was done with work for the day. Work was long with all the last minute shoppers and Mike pestering me since he noticed a change in me. Luckily, Newton's carried fishing equipment, so I had bought Charlie a new tackle box and a few lures. I knew I had time to take care of Renée and Phil, since they went to his family for Christmas and wouldn't be home until after the New Year. I kicked my shoes off and grabbed a slice of pizza from the kitchen. All I wanted to do was go to my room and read more.

I went into the living room and placed my gift under the tree. I wasn't sure when Charlie had put up the tree, I felt rather guilty of not helping him decorate. "I'm going to go read in my room, Dad. Have a good night." I was trying to make a better effort than I have been.

"Hold on Bells," he called, looking up from the TV. "I'm working a double Christmas day and I was hoping to exchange gifts tomorrow."

"Sure, Dad. We can pretend tomorrow is Christmas morning and I can make us a nice dinner." I said starting to leave the room again.

"Dinner wouldn't be necessary. We have been invited to the Blacks for a Christmas Eve celebration. The Clearwaters and a couple other families will be there. I usually go every Christmas." He looked at me closely I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood to go being around a bunch of people, right now." I said softly, knowing it was partly true. The other part, I wasn't sure what to do about Jacob or the wolves yet.

"Bells…"

"Dad, please don't start. I know what your probably going say. I'm working on it. But, being around a group of people who would only gloat and are happy the Cullens left, will only depress me, not help me. Please go, don't worry about me. I will just do a big breakfast or brunch instead for us. How does that sound?" I pleaded with him.

"Okay, Bells, but maybe I should stay." He said after watching me for a few minutes.

"No, dad go. Please don't let me ruin your good time. I will make you a lasagna to take with you." I said trying to escape the room for a third time.

"If that's what you want." Charlie sighed and turned back to the TV.

I ran up the stairs, tripping on the top step onto the landing with a thud. "I'm Ok!" I shouted. I swore that I heard Charlie chuckling from the living room. Like the night before I got in my pajamas and jumped into bed. I grabbed the book and settled under my covers to read.

Several hours later, I still couldn't sleep, it was 3am. I couldn't read any more, I was too scared to find out what happened next. I kept thinking over and over in my head what happened to book Bella. First, Jacob takes her to meet the rest of the pack and she almost gets attacked by Paul. I shivered. Another reason to keep my distance from the wolves. At least, Jasper didn't mean to attack me I thought with a huff. Apparently book Bella had Jacob to thank for tackling Paul before he tackled me. One other wolf, Brad, no Jared, wanted to use book Bella as bait for Victoria. I was glad Jacob and Sam vetoed that idea.

It was hard to stay appreciative to Jacob when he tried to pry information out of book Bella about the Cullens. She apparently told Jacob about Alice's and Jasper's abilities to avoid getting hurt when Jacob was losing control in the car. Which would mean all the wolves would soon know, due to their wolf mind connection. At least, one good thing about it would be that they would also know about how Edward and the Cullens saved me from James, including, Edward sucking the venom back out of my bite. I thought as I absentmindedly stroked the scar on my hand.

Not long after, book Bella made her stupidest move yet. She jumped from the very top of the cliff. She clearly had lost it, in her desperation to hear Edward's voice. Thankfully, Jacob saved her once again. The thought of contemplating him as Paris was just silly. I didn't want to settle, I wanted Edward. If he didn't come back soon, then I'm going to find him myself.

One big turning point, Alice did come back. Granted, book Bella scared the hell out of her. Her vision made her think that book Bella was dead. She apparently couldn't see the wolves. So she never saw Jacob save book Bella. It was listening to her and Charlie talk. I found out that Charlie was even more concerned than I thought. The fact that book Bella was being so careless and was worrying Charlie made me incredibly guilty. If he knew the things that book Bella was doing it would probably give him a heart attack.

I found from their exchange that Charlie didn't want Edward back in book Bella's life. He wanted her to have a relationship with Jacob. I wonder how he will react right now, if Edward came back. By Alice's retort, which sounded colder than I ever heard her ever talk to Charlie, it sounded like Edward wasn't happy and was in South America. Why in the world was he there while most the other Cullens were in Ithaca or technically Denali at that point.

Apparently, Alice returning caused Jacob to stay away. He claimed that book Bella couldn't be friends with them both. This means trying to strike a friendship between the two groups could be pointless. Alice wasn't to please at the wolves either, but she wasn't going to make me chose. God, I miss her. I hope she will help me if I went to her right now. It made me doubtful she hadn't tried to contact me. She must've seen my decision to find her.

None of the other things were what was keeping me awake, Edward in the book was heading to the Voultri. Rose apparently called and told him book Bella was dead. She didn't wait for Alice to confirm it. I couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. Tears filled my swollen eyes. I know she hates me, but to do that to Edward, someone she considers a brother. Jacob didn't help either, he first tried to kiss book Bella then answered the phone and refused to give it her. He told whoever it was on the phone that Charlie was at a funeral. Unfortunately, it was Edward and he thought it was book Bella's funeral. I was hyperventilating at this point. He can't… he just can't go kill himself. I clutched my shirt material over my heart. Why does he have to break all his promises? I knew that none of this happens for a few more months, but I was scared.

Okay, this doesn't have to be, I thought. I'm not waiting for Edward to come. Alice isn't looking, because she promised not too. And trying dangerous stunts will probably end in disaster. I could go to Ithaca, Alice is probably there. I will show them the books. Hopefully, they will help me go get Edward before something bad happens. I will leave tomorrow, after Charlie leaves for La Push I will go to an airport and catch a flight. I glanced back at the clock, 4 am. I should try to get some sleep. Now that I had a plan, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was late in the afternoon when Charlie had left for La Push and he was staying the night. I hurried upstairs to pack a quick bag. We spent the morning together, I made a huge breakfast and afterwards I started on the lasagna. While it was cooking and, Charlie was busy in the garage changing out his old tackle box for the new I gave him, I called the airlines. I couldn't get any flights out of Port Angeles, however, I could get on standby in Seattle for Ithaca, NY at about 9pm tonight. That was my best option. I was hoping that my truck would make it to Seattle.

I was hurrying, throwing clothes into a duffle bag as a carry-on. I didn't want to worry about luggage. I could just imagine Alice's face when I arrived with only a duffle bag. I was throwing in my toiletry bag when the contents spilt out on the floor next to my bed. I bent down to quickly pick it back up. I was grabbing my shampoo when I noticed a loose board. How have I not tripped on it before is beyond me. I jiggled it and seemed like it would come out. I pulled the board off out of curiosity and my breath caught. It was my stuff from my birthday.

I put the tickets with my wallet, maybe I could exchange one or both for a ticket to Ithaca to save on some money. I placed the CD in my stereo and hit play. My lullaby came out of the speakers and I teared up. I glanced in my hands at the pictures. I stared at the picture of Edward in Charlie's kitchen months ago, he was smiling and his eyes were filled with love and humor. I traced his face with my pinkie and then I glanced at the other picture. It was both of us that Charlie took and neither one of us looked happy. I placed that photo down. My tears fell a little faster. How could so much change after one day?

I took the photo of Edward and placed it in my spot in **New Moon**. I placed the books in the bag as well. Hopefully, the Cullens will believe me when I say these books are about the future. I was sure at least Alice would. I hoped in the back of my mind S.M. did send the books to the Cullens as well. I finished zipping up my bag and headed downstairs.

I had to figure out what to tell Charlie. He won't be back until late tomorrow night and I knew I probably would not be back by then. I would have to leave a note. I felt bad about lying in the note, but at least in a note I wouldn't be caught as easily. I quickly wrote that Alice had called me with a life and death emergency and didn't give me any details. I left to help her and would call when I could. I figured Alice was safer to say then Edward. I sighed and hoped it would be enough. I glanced at the clock and realized I had to get a move on. I ran out of the house, threw my bag in the truck and took off toward Seattle.

A few hours later, my truck was dying, smoke was pouring from the hood and it was sputtering, I was almost there. Just a few more blocks. I managed to pull into a YMCA parking lot before it completely died. I grabbed my bag and decided to walk the rest of the way. The parking lot was nearly empty, except for my truck. Many people were elsewhere celebrating Christmas Eve I thought. Just as I got the edge of the parking lot, I heard a voice that sent me whirling around.

"Bella?"

I turned and recognized the speaker to be a vampire that I knew all too well.

**A/N Yes a cliffhanger. I had to do at least one at some point. Now is it Victoria or one of the Cullens? I won't leave you hanging for long.**

**Thank you for all reviews! I'm glad, so many like the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its character. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

**Chapter 10: Seattle(EPOV)**

I sighed as myself, my father and brothers leaned against the cars waiting for the girls. They said they would be quick. Since, Alice knew what she wanted she would make it quick for once. I know my nerves were probably driving Jasper up a wall. He was leaning against Carlisle Mercedes with his eyes closed. Vampires don't usually get headaches, but I'm sure all the different mood swings of six other vampires were nothing but unpleasant the past few days.

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me. "Don't worry, Edward, we will take care of Victoria. With the seven of us she won't get away. Leave the newborn to me."

"That's right, Victoria will be done existing before Bella even knows she was in danger." Emmett added menacingly. Carlisle flinched, but didn't say anything. He has always been a peaceful man and I knew violence goes against his very nature.

Carlisle spoke up to change the subject. "Have you thought what you're going to say to Bella?

"She obviously deserves the truth. I just hope she's willing to listen. I'm willing to beg for forgiveness and do anything to prove how sorry I'm?" I answered without hesitation. Praying that my sweet angel could forgive a monster like myself.

"Anything? So you're willing to change her then?" Carlisle inquired with both eyebrows raised.

"The selfish part of me wants to. To keep Bella with me forever as a vampire would be almost everything to me. But to take her soul, I can't bring myself to do that."

_Idiot_

_Moron_

_Oh, Edward._

"Bro, she isn't likely going to change her mind on being changed so she can be with you. If she believes she has a soul still, doesn't it count for anything?" Emmett asked. Before I could speak Jasper put his two cents in.

"I think you should think it over and decide together **with** Bella and not **for** Bella. Her opinion should matter. If you decide for her, you only hurt her again. Did you not understand that from the book?"

I knew he was right. If I was lucky and Bella took me back, we would always be at odds over her being changed. I didn't want to argue anymore, but we were both stubborn. We were going to have to have a long talk. I decided the best way would be to tell Bella all my concerns. Maybe that would sway her not to be changed.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the women returning with their packages.

"Bella is going to love her gifts, I don't know why I didn't think of them before. I know they are perfect. One gift is from all of us, I saw her thinking that it was too much which is why we are going to say it is from Santa." Alice was bubbling over with excitement. She spoke so fast even we had a hard time understanding her.

"Slow down, darlin'." Jasper said chuckling, enjoying her mood. Alice went to hand Jasper her bags when she froze and almost dropped them. Her eyes went a bit hazy and unfocused.

"No, Bella, No." _Edward I'm sorry she must have just decided. She was in her room in my other vision. I was watching Victoria so closely, I thought she was the bigger concern. _Alice was panicking.

"Alice, please say we will make it in time." I begged her.

"What is going on? What's wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked pulling Rose close to him.

"She is going to be in Seattle tonight. If we don't leave now…Victoria will find her first."

"Then why are we still here. Let's go." Rose growled. Everyone piled into the cars. Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes, Emmett and Rose is in her BMW and Myself, Alice and Jasper in my Volvo. _I'm so sorry Edward._ _Nothing happened in the books yet, so I wasn't watching. What changed? _Alice was thinking from the backseat, while Jasper spread some calm through out the car.

"It's not your fault Alice I had asked you not to watch her." I mumbled back to her, all my thoughts on my angel. Why was she in Seattle that late on Christmas Eve? She should be with Charlie.

"We need to strategize." Jasper pulled his phone, so Emmett and Rose could be in the discussion. While, Alice pulled out hers to call Esme and Carlisle.

"Easy, I will handle Victoria." I said her name through clenched teeth. I will destroy her for even thinking of harming a hair on Bella.

"I don't think it will be that easy, she seems to be good at escaping" Alice spoke, looking at possible futures. I saw that she was right.

"Jasper will take the newborn with Rose as backup which he probably does not need." Alice paused to kiss him on the cheek. "Edward, you will mainly take Victoria on, but Emmett, Carlisle and I will help surround Victoria, so she won't have a free place to break away. With my visions and Edward being able to read her mind it should all work. Jasper and Rose will also help us to circle her once they are done. Esme will stay in the background protecting Bella." Alice announced with confidence.

"Well, Alice, we all know not to bet against you." Jasper hugged his wife close and kissed the top of pointy hair. I pressed down on the gas to get to Seattle and to my love.

**BPOV**

I froze as I stared at a red eyed vampire, her wild red hair flowing free.

"Victoria, funny seeing you here. Merry Christmas." I sputtered trying to stay calm.

She looked at me funny and then smiled evilly and laughed.

"Ahh yes, I believe it will be a Merry Christmas for me now. Wouldn't it Riley?"

It was then I noticed the young blond boy behind her. He had to be about the same age as me.

He just smirked and gave me a once over that made me shudder.

"Bella, where oh where is Edward? Did he really leave you all by yourself?" She cocked her head enjoying the moment.

"I'm actually about to go meet up with him. His plane comes in tonight." lying the best I could, taking the advice from the Edward in the meadow scene in the book. I briefly wonder why I wasn't hearing his voice. I'm glad I didn't try one of those stunts just to hear his voice, apparently it wouldn't have worked.

"That's a shame that I'm going to have to kill you before his plane lands." Victoria smirked.

"He will know it was you." I tried desperately to stall. No wolves were coming to save me in the middle of the city and no one else was around this cold night.

"I hope that he does. I have a score to settle." She smiled menacingly at me. "Don't worry, I will make it slow and painful." I took a step back and the same moment I heard the screech of tires. Then I heard the most wonderful sound as something flashed before me.

"Victoria!" my angel bellowed. My eyes opened wide as I beheld my angel crouched before me facing Victoria. Before I could decide if he was real or if I was hallucinating, big strong arms yanked me back and I was back against my truck. Then Esme appeared beside me wrapping her arms around me, holding me back. Emmett was a few paces away, his arms crossed, looking eager for a fight. I realized he was the one that grabbed me. Alice and Carlisle helped form a circle, trapping Victoria inside with Edward.

I looked for the boy, Riley, that was with Victoria. He was about a yard away from the circle. He was wrestling with Jasper, Rosalie standing nearby ready to help him. Riley had already lost one arm and Jasper was just pulling off the second while I watched. I winced and looked back to the circle. Victoria was looking like she wanted to run, but Edward met her every move before she could make it.

"Breathe, Bella, it will be alright." Esme said as she tries to sooth me by rubbing my arm. I watched as lightning quick Edward striked, pulling off an arm. He then sent her hurtling into Emmett, who all but happily relieved her of the other arm. Emmett then held her as Edward swiftly put his teeth to her neck and her head fell rolling towards Alice who picked it up to toss it on the fire that had been built. Now that Edward was safe, I looked over and saw the Jasper and Rosalie had joined the circle and the only trace of Riley was in a fire.

I let out a sob of relief and Esme pulled me into a hug.

"We missed you, sweetheart," she said, pulling back. I looked around and everyone was smiling as if they were happy to see me, yet they were keeping their distance. I looked at Edward last. He was looking at me with worry, fear and finally love in his eyes.

"You two should talk. We will meet you back at the house." Alice was smiling as she bounced over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Umm. My truck has broken down. I need to call a service." I said distractedly. I felt as if I was in a cloud. Maybe I was dreaming all this. The books too.

"Don't worry, I'll get it towed to the house and I will take a look." Rosalie said softly, offering me a small smile. I felt very confused by Rosalie's demeanor towards me it seemed to be a 180 from when I last saw her.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said gratefully.

"Family calls me, Rose, Bella." Her smile got a little bigger. She grabbed Emmett's hand and turned to leave. Emmett turned to wave to me before following.

When I looked away I noticed I was left with just Edward. He hadn't said anything yet and that made me nervous, my heart started thumping harder. I bit my lip not wanting to be the first to speak. He took a slow breath and walked carefully over to me. He started to lift his hand to grab mine, but stopped and let his arm fall back to his side.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked gently. I nodded, praying that I could stop the tears that were coming to my eyes. "We should go before someone notices the fire." He went and grabbed my bag and turned back for me. I stood frozen to the ground as I started to shake slightly. I couldn't will myself to follow him yet.

"Bella?" He flew back to my side at vampire speed.

"Are…Are you really here or have I completely lost it now." My voice shook as I spoke, tears started to fall. "Please, tell me, I'm not dreaming and hallucinating.

A sense of dawning lit his eyes as his features soften. This time he took my hand, cradling it against his chest.

"I'm very much here, love." he kissed my hand before, he pulled me along until we were down the street where his Volvo was waiting.

He paused outside the passenger door turning back to me. He was suddenly on his knees before me, taken my other hand in his. When I met his golden eyes I saw them bright with emotion.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I tugged on his hands to get him to stand, but I might as well be pulling on a statue.

"I need to beg for your forgiveness." Edward answered me with his voice shaking.

"Edward, get up, you don't need to beg. I have already forgiving you." I told him honestly touched by the sentiment all the same.

"How, Bella? I lied to you, how could forgive me so easily? Please don't interrupt, let me finish" He pleaded as I tried to speak. "The worst thing, I have ever done was to tell you that lie that day in the woods. Bella, I love you. I love you more than my own existence. I was trying to protect you by leaving. I was afraid that my world was too dangerous for you. That I wasn't good enough for you. Can you really forgive me for all that?" He searched my eyes for answers.

Instead, of speaking I slowly leaned in and kissed his cool marble lips. He hesitated at first, but soon returned the kiss with more passion then we have ever shared before. My hands slipped into his hair and pulled closer. I felt one of his hands on the small of my back and the other slip into my hair and rest at the nape of my neck. After a few minutes we both pulled away breathless. I gave him another kiss on the cheek before answering him.

"I know you lied. I was pretty sure why, you only just confirmed it. I love you, Edward, and of course I forgive you." The tears slipped down my face leaving cool tracks. I started to shiver.

"You're cold, I should get you into the car before you get sick." He swiftly got to his feet and opened the door. His face was still beaming from my answer. I paused before getting in. "Bella? What are you thinking?" He suddenly looked nervous again. I gave a nervous laugh. It been awhile said I been asked that.

"I know you left to protect me, but are you staying or are you just going to leave me again?" I asked, unable to bring myself to meet his eyes. All of a sudden I felt myself in his strong protective arms as he held me to his body. He pulled slightly back and lifted my chin with his fingers until our eyes met.

"Isabella Swan. I will never leave you again. Not unless you want to send me away. Is that what you want?" I shook my head. "Then I promise that I will never leave your side." My eyes teared again. I wanted to believe him, but it wasn't that easy.

"But you break your promises." I bit my lip. He frowned, before smiling sadly.

"I lost your trust, I can't blame for that," He sighed "I will earn it back if you let me." I nodded trying not to shake from the cold.

"Please, love, get in the car, so you can get warm. We can talk more in the car." I nodded. He helped me in, shut the door and was beside me in a split second. He leaned over to give me a quick soft kiss on the lips.

I leaned back in the seat and turned to look at him. My memory or the photo has not done him justice. He started his car and pulled into the street speeding. He then grabbed my hand brought it too his lips and kissed it. He then took my wrist up to his nose and breathed in. He lowered our hands and laced our fingers together.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" I asked now that shock of the situation had worn off.

"No, love, she barley touched me. Between myself and Alice she didn't stand a chance. The others only increased our odds." He answered softly. He was quiet for a moment before he looked at me.

"How and when did you know that I lied?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes appeared a little confused.

"I'm not sure if you will believe me." I answered looking away. I could see his reflection in the glass still, he raised an eyebrow.

"I received a package a few days ago with three finished books and one unfinished. The three finished are supposed to be of our future. The unfinished was a book of the past. The unfinished book was during the time when I first came to Forks, from your point of view. Seeing things through your eyes and your thoughts, I knew that you really loved me. It also made me recall our conversation in the cafeteria one day where you told me you care more, because you could leave to protect me. Then in the second book, which I guess is combination of present and future, I recalled the conversation during Romeo and Juliet how you said you wouldn't live without me. That would have been only a couple of days before you left. Because, of these things it made me realize that you had lied and you loved me." I took a deep breath and peered at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was thoughtful and all the sudden he started to laugh.

"What is so funny, Mr. Cullen." I asked a little hurt thinking he was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not laughing at you. We should have figured it out. We received books as well. Only we got four completed books. Our first was about you moving to Forks from your point of view."

"When you say we?"

"My family and I."

"So you all have been reading about me and hearing my thoughts?" I started to blush. The thought of his family and him reading about me especially in **New Moon **was embarrassing.

"I really missed that." He took his hand and ran a finger over my cheek, which caused my blush to darken. "Don't be embarrassed, the books helped us understand you better. I know that I learned that my decision last September has only hurt you more than if I had just stayed." He picked my hand up again and kissed it. His eyes filled with regret.

"How far did you guys get in the books?" I was curious to what made him finally decide to come back.

"We finished a chapter called **The** **Meadow.**" When I nodded, he continued. "I was not about to allow Victoria to get close to you. We have not decided what to do about Laurent yet. Alice is watching him in case he leaves Denali." His eyes clenched slightly as he spoke,

"So you only came back to take care of Victoria." I felt nervous again.

"Once Victoria was taken care of I would have been back for you. I saw that you were hurting without me and that is what I never wanted." He started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "How far did you get in the books?"

"I got further into **New Moon. **I just finished the chapter called **Funeral** in New Moon." I avoided his eyes as I saw them tense. "I think we should finish the books. We don't know if there is any more information that might be important."

"I agree, love, but for now I think you should sleep. It's late and you look exhausted." He agreed with me.

"I don't want to sleep." I pouted, afraid to close my eyes and have him be gone when I woke up.

"For once please don't be stubborn. Go to sleep and we have tomorrow and everyday following to catch up and talk about the books." he pleaded, turning to look at me with eyes in full dazzle mode. "Am I correct in assuming that Charlie doesn't expect you back tonight?" I nodded. "Then I will bring you back to our house in Forks. I'll be by your side when you wake up." I sighed and got comfortable in the seat. He started to hum my lullaby.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my Bella"

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

Merry Christmas, my one and only Love." He started to hum again.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Edward and Bella are reunited! Victoria is gone! They will continue with the book. What to do about Laurent in next chapter too. Sorry if the fight scene is too short. I'm not great at writing them. Plus I thought all Cullens(especially Edward and Alice) at once against her when she is caught off guard would not have been much of a fight.**

**Thank you for all reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its character. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter. 11 Cult, Intruder, Killer (EPOV)**

I pulled into our driveway in Fork's. I glanced at the sleeping angel beside me. I was thankful that we arrived in time. I was even more thankful and amazed that she forgave me, so easily. I knew we had plenty to talk about still.

I knew the family was waiting, so I got out her bag and move to the other side of the car to carry Bella inside. I didn't want to wake her up. As I pulled her warm body into my arms she snuggled closer and spoke "I love you, Edward." I had missed her sleep talking. I kissed her hair, so my cool lips didn't disturb her.

As I approached the door, Esme opened it and stepped aside. I headed for the stairs when Alice called me back. "Lie her down on the coach in here, that way we can continue reading and you can keep her near you. Besides, the rest of us missed her too." Alice spoke softly. I looked at the couch, it was covered in a couple of blankets. I was hesitant, Bella needed her sleep and we haven't exactly been quiet when reading.

"Everyone will have to talk softly, so they don't wake her. She needs her sleep." I informed them, looking directly at Emmett. I looked back at my angel. There were clear dark circles under her eyes from sleep depravation. I could tell when I was carrying her, that she has lost a lot of weight. She looked even frailer than before.

"Hey, I can be good." Emmett pouted and looked down at Bella._ Wow. She looks like something the cat dragged in. _I growled softly in response. Emmett responded by putting his hands up in the air as to surrender then hid behind Rose, who looked at him curiously.

"She should be fine. Jasper can influence her to stay calm enough for her to stay asleep." Carlisle spoke up. I glanced at Alice and she nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Bella to read?" Jasper asked. Apparently, Alice had let the family know that Bella received the books as well.

"Actually Bella is a couple of chapters ahead of us." I told them.

"How did she, a human, get ahead of us?" Emmett looked confused and I shrugged, since I didn't think to ask her. We weren't reading at vampire speed. Bella also was a strong reader, so I wasn't too surprised.

"She didn't have anyone to slow her down." Jasper smirked and Emmett punched him in the arm.

"Edward, get settled on the couch with Bella, Emmett you read and Rose and I will decorate the tree as you read." Alice announced.

"When did we get a tree?" I asked walking toward the couch.

"Emmett went out after we got back. We won't have time to decorate the whole house though," Alice said already placing colored ball on the trees branches, while Rose placed some tinsel.

I sat down with my back against the arm of the couch. I lifted Bella enough to place a blanket between us before settling her down, so her head was on my chest and her legs were resting against mine. Esme came over and covered the both us, then kissed us each on the head. _She looks so at peace in your arms. _Everyone else got into their seats.

"Okay, this chapter is called **Cult**." Emmett began to read.

"Oh Em, before you start, you lost the bet." Jasper held his hand out to him.

"You know it was one bet I'm not sorry I lost." Emmett forked over some bills as he glanced over at Bella and myself.

The chapter started out with Bella being terrified of Victoria. Her jumpiness was concerning Charlie.

"Well, it sounds like Bella is finally scared of vampires, for once." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Of course, she's scared, because Edward isn't there to protect her. She was never scared before, because of how much she loves Edward and knew he would always protect her." Esme said as she looked at the two of us fondly. I wrapped my arms around her a little bit tighter. I was glad we got rid of the threat. As if to confirm what Esme said, Bella spoke in her sleep. "I love Edward". _First time, I get to hear her sleep talk and that's what she says, _Emmett thought before continuing on reading. I gave him a huge Cheshire cat smile in response.

"Poor Bella, she really is coming unglued. Between worrying about what is going on with Jacob and Victoria and/or Laurent coming for her or Charlie. She isn't strong enough for it." Jasper said shaking his head. _Though, I'm glad she's very calm and happy right now. _ Emmett read on about Bella appealing to Charlie about Jacob. Being concerned that he was forced into Sam Uley's gang. Charlie wasn't taking her too seriously.

"That is because it isn't an actual gang." Emmett chuckled softly. _Jacob_, I thought with a sigh of irritation. I wondered if Bella was going to want to be friends with him or had she started a friendship with him already, since she was reading the books too. I didn't want to talk to her earlier about it, I wasn't sure if I was ready for the answer. If I had my choice the answer would be no. Jacob clearly liked my Bella too much for my liking. That and I would always be concerned for her safety when she was in La Push, since I wouldn't able to help her if she was in trouble.

I sighed when Emmett read that Bella was heading to La Push for some answers. Of course, she would do that I thought.

"Well, it sounds like there is going to be six wolves." Carlisle indicated from Bella's description of Quil.

"That is six wolves too many." muttered Rose from behind the tree. The rest of us nodded we didn't want any trouble with them.

"That boy is so rude. He should know better then to talk to a lady like that." Esme said irritated that Jacob was extremely rude talking to Bella when she was confronting him. I was less then pleased the only thing that kept me from growling is the sleeping angel in my arms. I didn't want to wake her.

"I'll be willing to teach him some manners. Bella doesn't deserve to be talked to that way. She's only concerned about him." Emmett hissed. As he read more about Bella's confrontation with Jacob.

"Get in line." Jasper, Rose and I whisper yelled.

"That mutt is blaming us for them changing. How dare he?" Rose nearly yelled and Esme hushed her. _Wow Bella is even defending us after everything_ She thought, glancing slightly at my angel curled into my chest. _Sorry, but she does look like she been to hell in back. _

"He does have an interesting theory. I would like to look more into it." Carlisle looked interested in able to research it.

"If he wasn't going to be friends with her anymore, he should have just gotten on the phone when she called and told her himself. He knew she was worried, did he think it would go away if he ignored it." Jasper was clearly irate, which was mostly due to everyone else's emotions. Inside his head he was trying to think of ways to deal with Jacob that didn't break the treaty.

_Vampire Bella against Werewolf Sam, that would be an interesting match. _Emmett mused, picturing it in his head. I sent him a glare.

"Again Alice and I need to talk to her. You can not "break up" with a guy if you're not dating him." Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps it was a déjà vu experience, since Edward broke up with her in the woods too and then left her." Alice offered from her area of the tree. I flinched at being compared to Jacob. _Sorry, but it might be true. But, why worry when it's your arms she's in right now._ Alice thought to me alone.

"Stay, please don't leave me, Edward" spoke my sleeping angel.

"Never again, I'm here to stay, love." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She sighed and snuggled herself closer to me. The women all had small smiles on their faces. I held her as Emmett went on to Bella telling Charlie about what happened and then Charlie defending his daughter to Billy.

"I agree with Charlie, Bella never intentionally led Jacob on. She told him she didn't feel that way. Hasn't she been suffering enough without them putting this blame on her?" Esme whispered in concern of her newest daughter. _She has lost too much weight. I'll have to make something nice for her to eat later. She looks like she could use about a months worth of sleep too._ I sighed and ran my hand through Bella's thick mahogany locks and nodded in agreement to Esme's thoughts.

"Well, they are Dogs. What else is there to expect." Rose smirked. Emmett was reaching the end of the chapter.

"Oooo, I get a Bella dream." He said excitedly.

"Wow, in her dream she morphed Jacob into Edward. I think it was trying to tell her that she was using Jacob as substitute for what she really wanted." Jasper said thoughtfully. I hissed softly. I wasn't going to let Jacob become remotely close to Bella as he was in the books.

"That's the end? But who is at her window? What if it's Victoria? Quick Rosie start the next chapter we need to know who it is?" Emmett started panicking.

"Hush, Emmett. Bella is right there. Don't wake her. Even if it's Victoria in the book, we don't have to worry about it happening. We just killed her earlier, remember?" Rose said sitting on Emmett's lap in a huff taking the book from him.

"The title of the next chapter is **Intruder**" Rose started. She read as my family and I stayed tense to find out who the intruder was. They were relieved when they found out it was Jacob.

"Who does that mutt think he's coming to my Bella's room in the middle of the night? What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning or that he couldn't use the phone? Can't he tell she doesn't want him there?" I hissed softly. A small part of me seemed relieved that she wasn't happy to see him.

"He says he keeping his promise to be a friend. Sam probably didn't want him to see Bella, so he probably snuck out. Although, it does appear he's trying to get her to figure out that he's a werewolf." Carlisle spoke up.

"Dumb dog can't even speak full sentences." Rose commented on Jacob struggle to tell Bella something.

"Must be irking the dog that Bella only sees the vampire portion on the legends as important and can't remember the wolf protector part." Emmet said with a smirk.

"The poor girl, so tired. He should let her go back to sleep." Esme admonished

"What he needs to do is to stop touching her." I said try not to growl with Bella in my arms. She was mine and the dog had no business in her room, no less touching her. I was hoping I could talk Bella out of being friends with the wolf. But after what I had done I was not sure I was in the place to ask that of her. Rose went on about Jacob finally leaving and telling Bella to call when she figured it out. The book moved on to Bella's dream where she finally figured it out.

"She's having almost the same dream as in **Twilight,** when she figured us out." Carlisle mentioned. In his mind, he was thinking how prophetic her dreams were and wanted to do more research about dreaming and the human mind. Rose continued on how that after Bella's conclusion, she was ready to go talk to Jacob. Maybe Bella is right that she isn't suppose to be in the human world, because the only person she related to at all when I was gone was a werewolf. I was brought out my thoughts by Emmett and Jasper's laughter.

"She actually believes that it's the wolves that are killing people. I would love to see the wolf's face if she asks him to stop killing people and follow a path like ours. It would be priceless." Jasper laughed as everyone else joined in softly, trying not to wake Bella.

"Alice? Can you see if Bella is going to be friends with Jacob or not?" I asked carefully.

"I can't see anything. Maybe, you should talk to her yourself about it. And talk to her, don't order her?" I raised my eyebrows at her, but she blocked me from see anything, Rose interrupted us by saying it was the end of chapter. She started to hand me the book, but I didn't want let go of Bella.

"Esme, why don't you go next? I don't want to disturb Bella." I asked her.

"Of course." She gave me a smile. _I'm glad you came to your senses._

Esme took the book from Rose and got startedreading. "The title of this chapter is **Killer**." Alice who had finished with the tree came and sat with Jasper.

"Oh man, she really is going to confront the wolf on being a killer, not a protector" Emmett was chuckling. _God I love this girl's feistiness_, he was thinking and I had to agree except for when it got her into trouble. I was nervous if she started yelling at the wolf he might hurt her. 

"Aww, looks like it's Jacob's turn for a rude awaking." Alice said giggling. Before Esme continued Bella spoke again from her sleep.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella" Alice answered eyes twinkling with amusement.

"We need to get to Italy." Bella sighed.

"Sure, Bella, we can go spring break. Tons of stores for shopping." Alice continued.

"No now, Volterra….Edward." Bella said furrow her brow her sleep. Everyone froze in alarm. _What did you do? _Carlisle asked me in his thoughts.

"Bella, love, I'm right here." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Please, stay." she whimpered.

"Always, love" I answered. Bella stopped talking after that and snuggled further into me.

"Why does she want to go to Volterra?" Esme asked nervously. I shrugged and shook my head. I had a feeling and I was hoping I was wrong, because Bella in Volterra was a bad combination. There was a feeling of unease in the room as everyone remembered the prologue.

"Let's get back to the story, perhaps we will find out." Alice offered. Esme started reading again. The book went on about Bella's confrontation with Jacob at the beach. It was slightly amusing to see they were on separate pages. He was upset that she didn't accept him as a monster, but had accepted us. However, Bella was trying to convince him not to be a killer, she didn't care he was a monster. What wasn't slightly amusing was his need to hug and keep touching Bella. _Careful, Edward, growling will only wake her up. She's in your arms and she's happy_. Jasper sent his thoughts to me, feeling my mood. I then felt the calmness he sent to me.

"Well, it's good to know those dogs made themselves useful and took care of Laurent. Speaking of which, we need to decide what to do about him." Jasper spoke

"We can't just go to Denali when he technically has not done anything yet. He might be Irina's mate. We could cause problems with our cousins." Esme mentioned.

"How could he be Irina's mate, if he just up and left to do something for Victoria? He better not be messing with her." Rose snarled

"I could go for a short visit and find out what their relationship is. If he's her mate and Victoria is gone he might not be a problem." Jasper offered.

"I still don't trust him alive." I said. Not liking any possible threat to my Bella.

"I will keep an eye on him. Especially, if he thinks of Bella or Forks." Alice said decidedly.

"I agree for now, it would be best to wait." Carlisle decided. Esme continued reading as Jacob mentioned Victoria and Bella then told her that Victoria was after her. Which had excited Jacob and he decided to take her to meet the rest of the pack.

"He knows the other wolves aren't going to be pleased to see Bella and he's taking her to meet with them. What if one of them loses control and hurts her?" I said bitterly as I rubbed Bella's arms and she let out a little sigh.

"He certainly seems more concern about a hunting vampire then her wellbeing." Rose huffed.

'Seems to me he was keeping her in his sight incase Victoria showed up." Esme said hesitantly.

"So all the wolves' minds are really interconnected?" asked Jasper

"It's interesting looking into their minds. I remember it from that time." I told him.

"Uh…oh. Bella let him know about Edward's mind reading ability." Alice said worriedly.

"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm in it. The Bella in the book seems a little lost from her normal self. She probably thought if Edward wasn't coming back they couldn't use it against him." Carlisle defended her. I wasn't worried too much about that, it's not like they could use it to their advantage much. I was more concern with the fact that it hurt her to hear my name.

"Seems like Bella caught on fast to her mistake. She doesn't want to be an informant on our family. In fact every time the dog insults us, she defends us." Jasper said a little bit awed that a girl we up and left would be so loyal to us. When Esme finished the chapter, Bella in the book was about to meet the pack. The only thing that was keeping me calm was my angel in my arms.

**A/N:** **For anyone wondering why Bella's not in Edward's room while sleeping. I have my reasons and the sleep talking was only one of them. But don't worry she will wake up soon.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 12 Family, Pressure and Paris.**

**(EPOV)**

Alice picked up the book. "I guess we are back to me. This chapter is called **Family**." The chapter started off with Bella and Jacob meeting up with the rest of the pack. It was soon apparent that the wolves weren't happy to see her, especially one named Paul. I was starting to growl as soon as he called her a leech lover. Jasper was trying to calm me down and he increased the calmness and serenity he was sending to Bella. Alice quickly read ahead and then spoke up.

"Bella will be fine. I saw our growling waking her up, so everyone calm down. She will be fine and she doesn't get hurt." That didn't comfort me at all. _Paul does lunge, but he is stopped. So stay calm, please._ I tired to calm myself by looking at Bella and running my fingers through her hair. I tried to avoid listening to Alice, by repeating the mantra over and over _she is fine… she is fine_ and started humming her lullaby.

"Thank goodness, Jacob was able to defend Bella fast enough." Esme sighed when I realized the worst was over.

"If Paul steps one paw out of line he is mine." Emmett sneered.

"You know technically I'm not on the treaty…" Jasper started, but he was cut off.

"No! Although, maybe it would be wise to make sure the treaty is updated. We probably should have contacted the tribe's elders, when we first got here." Carlisle interrupted.

"I don't see why Jacob needed Bella to meet with the pack. He could have relayed the information just as well. Or at least, brought Bella to only Sam, since he probably has the most control." I mumbled. The book had confirmed one of my worst fears of Bella being near werewolves. I was thankful that in the book she wasn't hurt.

"Jared and Embry sound a little like Emmett and Jasper with there betting," Alice commented with a roll to the eyes. She read on about Bella arriving at Emily's

"I just can't believe that they are all so rude with name calling." Esme said unhappily. "Yeah, but Bella gives it right back." Emmett snickered. I was thinking about what Sam accidently did to Emily even though he loved her. How guilty he had felt. Yet she still loves him and they are happy. I knew that feeling, I hope I made the right choice by coming back.

The chapter continued as Jacob, Paul and Sam came back and they were discussing Victoria. There were several low growls to Jared's suggestion. My head snapped toward to Jasper's thoughts.

"Bella will never be Bait." I said through clenched teeth, holding her closer.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jasper shifted uncomfortably now that all eyes were on him. "I was thinking more likely her scent, clothes and such. We don't need to worry about setting a trap for Victoria anyways." _I would never put Bella in danger, Edward. She is like a sister to me._

"I know you wouldn't. My nerves are just shot." I answered his thoughts. _Trust me. I know!_

"You know if you had let me look in on her every now and then, we would know she was being stalked." Alice said sadly.

"You're right, Alice. I see that now. But at the time I thought I was doing the best thing for Bella. I was wrong. Happy now?" I groaned

"Yes, a little." Alice smiled and went back to reading. The wolves were planning on protecting Bella and Charlie. Bella told Charlie she was wrong about Sam.

"Well, if we weren't here at least Bella would have had some protection." Carlisle commented.

Something that struck me was that Bella was contemplating whether or not she would love me no matter what type of vampire I was. She realized rational or not she would have loved me anyways. I wasn't sure to be happy or sad. Then immediately after that, the comments of waiting for her wolf to come home in her dream bothered me. Could I be losing my Bella in that book?

Carlisle took the book from Alice and opened it up. "The title of the chapter is **Pressure**." The chapter started out with Bella spending most her time in La Push for spring break.

"Poor Bella, doesn't seem to have the best spring breaks. Last year she was being hunted and now this year she would have been hunted." Jasper commented.

"I will have to take her somewhere nice this year if she lets me." I answered as I looked down and stroked her hair. Alice was looking at the visions in her head, of possible scenarios.

"You will have to get on Charlie's good side." she said looking at me. I sighed. I knew that Charlie wasn't going to be pleased with me, to say the least, and I couldn't say I blamed him. Though I couldn't see why Charlie would like Jacob, with all the dangerous things he encouraged. I was getting irritated that Jacob was holding her hand again and they wanted alone time. I picked her hands one at a time and kissed them.

"Mine." Kiss. "Mine." I said with each kiss.

"Yours" Bella mumbled in her sleep and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Jasper smirked at me clearly amused.

"It's really interesting here about the wolves. The healing rate is remarkable." Carlisle spoke thoughtfully. _I wish could do studies on them. They sound very intriguing_.

"That idiot dog. Why does he think Bella want to watch him cut himself open like a moron?" Rose snarled.

"He is trying to impress her. Like most teenage boys." Alice giggled.

"That boy definitely likes to play the 'pity me' card to Bella," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Perhaps, he really feels that way and is reaching out to someone." Esme wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Doubt it." My siblings and I said together. Carlisle read on as the book talked about Bella's attack last year and me saving her twice. I could feel in the tenor of my family thoughts everyone was nervous, as Jacob was shaking in a small car. He then was asking for more information on any of our special abilities.

"Oh Bella, if it's getting hurt or telling, Jazz and I won't blame you for saying anything." Alice said worriedly while trembling in Jasper's lap. He nodded in agreement. After listening to the information Bella gave him, Jasper smirked and said, "She made it sound like Alice's visions were not entirely accurate and I can only do good emotions. Seems like she down played them on purpose to appease Jacob, but not to completely betray us." No one was please to hear how much pain Bella was in when our names were mentioned. I was more pained to here Bella call herself a wolf girl. _Bro, she is completely in love with you. Would you like to feel the strength of her love? _ I nodded. _This is the strength of her love on her first visit nearly a year ago._ I was hit by a wonderful warm feeling that was stronger than I thought possible for a human. _This is the strength of her love now._ I was hit by an emotion much stronger than before. Her love clearly matched my own for her.

"How is that possible? I didn't think humans could have emotions that strong?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, you should know, Bella isn't your average human. It isn't surprising that the power of her love for you matches your own for her. None of us should have ever doubted it." He answered with a side glance at Rose who hung her head. I looked down at my sleeping beauty, as Carlisle continued with the story.

"These wolves are talking their sweet time catching Victoria. It's a good thing we came back to take care of her." grumbled Emmett.

"Victoria might have had some gift of self-preservation. She seemed to be good getting out of tough situations. With Alice's and my gifts we were able to figure out what she was going to do, so she couldn't escape. Plus, catching her off-guard helped. She was so focused on Bella, she ignored the warnings to run as we approached." I told them as I took a loose wisp of Bella's hair and placed it behind her ear. I had to bite back a growl when the dog promised to take Bella cliff jumping. _Edward, calm down before you wake Bella._ I wrapped my arms around my love protectively. I was relieved once I heard that Jacob was out hunting Victoria when Bella arrived to go cliff jumping. Good, now she can't go. However, once again Bella surprised me. She had decided to jump alone, during a storm no less.

"Oh, baby sister, a bad storm is coming. Do you not realize that?" Emmett said frantically his voice rose slightly. Bella shifted a little in my arms.

"She's too focused on hearing Edward again. She has grown desperate, because his voice makes her feel better. Jacob seems to be only a temporary fix." Jasper was frowning and looking very worried. "Oh, darlin' sister don't do this. It won't end well." He held Alice tighter in his arms. Carlisle read hesitantly along as Bella reached the top of the cliff. Esme was dry sobbing into his shoulder.

"Okay, Bella, you heard his voice. Now listen to it." Rose was pleading looking worried. I was getting tenser and tenser. Even though I knew my Bella was currently in my arms, I couldn't help getting scared of what was going to happen next. I was sobbing as I held her to me, my angel was trying desperately to hold to me to these extremes. _Thank God, Edward, you came back when you did. At least, we know Bella's not going to do anything that dangerous now._ Carlisle had to pause in his reading to get his bearings. He didn't get very far, Bella had jumped.

"**NO!" **Everyone shouted. Poor Bella's heart jumped and sped up. She sat up so fast, that if I hadn't been holding her she would have fallen off the couch.

**(BPOV)**

I was dreaming I was in the meadow with Edward. All of the sudden, I was jolted awake.

"NO!" I heard several voices around me. I tried to sit up, but something prevented me. I looked around it was Edward. My heartbeat slowed and I looked all around and saw the Cullens looking at me frightened and wide-eyed. My heart started to speed up again.

"What's wrong?!" I asked trying to hide how frightened I was.

"What's wrong?" Emmett bellowed. "What the heck were you thinking?"

"Huh? I don't understand. Edward?" Feeling very confused from being awoken with a start and being screamed at. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Somebody?" getting more anxious. Finally, Jasper spoke and I felt myself calming down.

"You just jumped off the cliff in the book." he explained. I felt more relief.

"No, you mean book Bella jumped off a cliff. This Bella has no plans, what so ever, to jump off a cliff." I explained to them and saw relief on their faces.

I felt Edward's body relax and he pulled me into a long deep passionate kiss that left me gasping for air. He buried his face in the crock of my neck and whispered in my ear. "You better not. Do you know how crazy I would go if you did such a thing. I might not be able to save you in time." He kissed my tender pulse spot on my neck. My heart sped and I heard chuckling. I instantly started to blush, I had forgotten everyone was in the room. Edward had never really kissed me like that in front of anyone before.

Next thing I knew I was out of Edward's arms and being hugged tight.

"Can't breathe, Emmett." I managed to gasp as I heard Edward growl. He loosened his grip.

"Sorry, but I missed you, baby sister. Now promise me no dangerous stunts. I can't lose you again, little one." He said with a frown. I couldn't remember ever seeing him looking so sad before.

"No worries, big brother. I realize that most of the stunts book Bella does were crazy. If I tried to those stunts, I probably wouldn't be so lucky. I haven't intention on doing them." I hugged the big bear of a vampire.

"Bella, I missed you so much. I'm sorry, I didn't say goodbye." Alice hugged me.

"I missed you too, Alice. And I forgive you. I know why you didn't say good bye" I hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch. Esme pulled me into the next hug.

"I missed you, sweetheart. Would you like me fix you something to eat?" She asked kindly.

"I'm not hungry at the moment. Maybe, in a little bit. What time is it?"

"It's a little after six in the morning." answered Carlisle. He got up and gave me a hug. "You need more sleep and to eat more, young lady." He was looking at me disapprovingly, I saw Edward frowning as well. All I could do was nod in response, I really didn't want to get in to all the details. I figured the books told him enough. Surprisingly, Rose hugged me next.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being so awful to you before. I was unfair and jealous, I realize after reading your thoughts that you love and would protect this family, as much as anyone of us. That and you're definitely Edward's true mate. I meant it when I said call me Rose." she said with sincerity in her voice.

"I understand and thank you for saying that Rose." I told her. Jasper approached me last.

"Darlin' sister. I need to apol.."

"Stop, right there, Jasper, if you're going to apologize to me. I don't blame you for what happened," I saw Edward flinch again and look upset. "or anyone else." I shot him a look before continuing. "I was the one…"

"Now you stop, it wasn't your fault, Bella." Jasper told me. "I missed you, little sister. Hopefully, we can get to know each other better. But for right now at least, forgive me, I don't think hugging you would be wise."

"I missed you too, Jasper. I would like to know you better as well." I gave him a big smile. Edward stood and pulled me back into his arms.

"Should we finish the chapter and see what happens?" asked Carlisle. Everyone nodded and returned to where they where sitting when I woke up. I sat down next to Edward, but he immediately pulled me into his lap.

"Is this okay? I really need to hold onto you right now." He asked nervously. I knew this would be a hard chapter for him. In fact I'm not sure if I read an easy chapter yet.

"Like I would ever say no to being in your arms." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled in. He brought a blanket up back around us. Carlisle took a deep breath and started to read again. He read how book Bella survived the jump, but the current had caught her.

"Swim, Bella, Swim. Listen to Edward, please." Emmett was shouting, gripping onto Rose who was looked terrified.

"I had to have seen this, right. Oh, Edward, you should have never asked me not to look." Alice was whimpering.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Edward's voice came out in a tremble as he held me tight. I stroked his hair with my hand and he started to relax. They did realize that this part of book hasn't and won't happen, right.

Poor Jasper looked shell-shocked with the emotions. He looked over at me.

"How are you so calm?"

"Easy, I read this chapter and it's a book of the future. These things can be changed." I answered. Carlisle read to the end and I heard a few sobs as book Bella said goodbye to illusion Edward. Edward was stroking my hair, my face and my arms slightly rocking the two of us. Carlisle handed over the book to Jasper who looked slightly pained.

"Would you like me to read since I know what is going to happen?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'm having enough trouble holding onto the room's emotions." He passed the book to me as I open it to read.

"This chapter is called "**Paris**". I announced.

"Geesh, Bella, first Italy and now Paris, you must want to travel." Emmett commented.

"It's not Paris, France, Em. And I rather not go to Italy." I averted all their eyes. Emmett was about to say something else when I started reading the chapter. The chapter started out with Jacob saving book Bella's life. Most everyone in the room relaxed once book Bella was safe on shore.

"Finally, that dog has done something right." muttered Rose. Glancing at the other faces I could tell Jacob didn't have any fans. Edward looked torn between grateful and pissed off. I continued on about book Bella and finding out about Harry.

"Carlisle, is there anything that can be done to prevent Harry's heart attack?"

"It's hard to say without an examination. It could be simply his diet, which could be helped. But if it's hereditary, it might be more difficult and require medication or even procedures. If there was a way to get him to see a doctor, he might have a chance." he answered me. I went back to the reading about book Bella making her realization of careless and reckless she was being and how it would affect others.

"It seems like you came to your senses finally," Jasper indicated, looking at me.

"You mean book Bella came to her senses." I answered. I saw eyebrows rise around the room, I tried not to blush as I continued.

"Book Bella realized at that point. However, I came to my senses earlier while reading these books. After reading **Midnight Sun,** I realized how much Edward loves me. Then while reading **New Moon,** I realized how desperate book Bella was to holding on to Edward anyway she could. I could see by reading how book Bella was affecting Charlie and others around her. She was too lost and hurt to realize what she was really doing." I stated before turning back to the book. Edward stopped me before I could start.

"Whichever Bella, I'm glad that she or you came to your senses before me. I couldn't handle any form of you in any more danger." His eyes were pleading with me.

"This Bella isn't planning anything, but I can't promise what the books hold. However, I'm sure anything can still be changed." His tightened his hold on me at the mention of the books and he leaned in to kiss me on the forehead.

"What is **Midnight Sun?** I don't think we got that one?" Carlisle asked, looking t the books on the table.

"It was about when I first came here in Edward's point of view," I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett light up.

"No." Edward said looking at him, Emmett started to pout.

I continued in the books, with book Bella's dream and then her contemplating Romeo, Juliet and Paris. As I read I felt Edward slowly start hissing, then it grew to growling. I shut the book and took his face in both my hands and stared him straight in the eye.

"Are you ever going to leave me again?" he shook his head and went to speak, but I covered his mouth with a finger. "Then I'm never going to have to force myself, to settle for someone else. You realize that what book Bella is doing right? She believes you're never coming back and you don't love her. She realizes trying to hold on to something that isn't going to happen is hurting others like Charlie. She is thinking of forcing herself to be with Jacob to make him happy. She also knows that she could never love anyone as much as she loves you. She couldn't even make a decision on it, because part of her must realize it's wrong. I know it would be wrong to let someone believe that I love them, when there is someone that I will always love more. I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and no Jacob or Mike would ever be able to take your place in my heart." I finished and tears were running down my face. Edward's eyes were glinting with so much emotion as he crushed me to him and kissed me hard with more passion I had ever felt. I was so caught up that a clearing of a throat made me jump. I tried to pull away blushing bright red, I forgot they were all there, Rose and Alice were giggling. Edward held me tight looking ready to kiss me again.

"As I love you." He breathed leaning in again, before he could kiss me again Jasper spoke up.

"As happy as I'm that you too are back together. You need to cool it, if you want to see Alice and I stick around for the rest of these books." He tried to say without snickering. I went to grab the book only to discover it was no longer on my lap.

"It's on the floor, Bella." Alice said giggling. Edward reached down and handed it to me then gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. I turned red again and tried to ignore Emmett laughing. I started reading again. About Jacob bringing book Bella home and the discovery of Carlisle's car.

"I returned?" Carlisle asked me and I shrugged not wanting to give it away.

"No, it's probably me. Eddie probably gotten on my nerves enough that I decided to go get Bella." Emmett announced.

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward growled.

"Actually, it's probably me." Alice said excitedly. I brought the book up to my face to hide my smile. I was touched that they were arguing who came for me.

"Please, tell me it's not Victoria?" Esme asked me nervously, I shook my head. I closed the book, everyone still looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry that was the end of chapter." I giggled.

**A/N: Bella's awake. She finally got a proper reunion with everyone. More reading and Christmas to come.**

**I'm probably going be updating every other day. Everyday was getting too hard with getting the chapters edited.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own twilight or its character. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 13: Visitor, Christmas, and The Funeral. (BPOV)**

Jasper reached over and took the book from me. "I should be okay to read now. The following chapter is **Visitor**." he announced.

"Wait! It has been awhile since we made a bet." Emmett shouted rubbing his hands. "I bet it is me who comes for Bella."

"Okay, I think it will be Alice." Jasper decided

"Of course, it will be me." Alice said with a smile.

"It could be me." Edward said looking at me smiling. I gave him a sad smile back.

"Oh." He said frowning. While Jasper and Emmett shook hands closing their deal.

"Bella, would you like me to fix you breakfast?" Esme asked

"Oh, I can get it." I said starting to stand.

"Nonsense, I can hear from the kitchen, sit." She stood and floated into the kitchen.

Jasper opened the book to start again. It didn't take long to find out the winner.

"I knew it was ME!" Alice shouted jumping up and pulling me out of Edwards lap. She started to swing me around in a circle. Emmett handed Jasper some money.

"Alice, careful," I heard Edward yell. She let go and I wobbled until Edward's strong arms caught me around my waist. "You ok?" He whispered. I nodded trying not to giggle.

"Alice, she mentioned your eyes were black. You should know better than to visit Bella like that." Edward critized her .

"I would never purposely put her in danger. I must've been in a hurry." She huffed.

"I know you wouldn't, Alice," I told her, as Edward settled us both back on the couch.

Jasper waited until everyone was settled and started to read again. Everyone chuckled at Alice's comment in the book about book Bella being exuberant after watching her display. However, I watched their reactions go from shocked to confused when Alice questioned why book Bella was still alive. I stayed silent since I read it before.

Everyone was quiet, as they listened to book Bella try to convince Alice in the books she first fell than tried to tell her that she jumped for fun not to kill herself. Then Bella explained that Jacob saved her.

"Okay, first, you're a bad liar. Of course, I didn't believe you about the falling and would have questioned jumping for fun. Second, why did I not see you get saved?"

"You can't see werewolves? You'll figure that out later." I told her. She frowned and pouted.

"Why" She whined.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. Jasper continued on about book Bella telling Alice about the werewolves.

"Alice is right, they are extremely dangerous. I don't like the idea of you around them." Edward told me, rubbing my arms. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The werewolves are the only reason why I am still alive in the book. What other choices would I have had?" I snapped and he winced. I got from his lap.

"I'm sorry. I know they saved you in the book and I am grateful for that. And I know they would never intentionally hurt you. But Emily is a prime example of what could happen. They can't control themselves and I wouldn't be able to protect you if you were with them. Plus, if Alice can't see them, then it makes me more nervous. The thought of you in any sort of danger would drive me crazy" he pleading at me, his staring eyes dazzling me. He stood up and tried to pull me into his arms again. I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned into him. I really didn't want to start a fight at the moment. Especially, when I was still undecided about the wolves myself.

"Here Sweetheart, eat up." Esme brought me in a small stack of pancakes with bacon on the side and a glass of orange juice.

"It looks wonderful, Esme. Thank you!" I told her and moved to the floor using the coffee table for my plate and leaned against Edward's legs for back support.

"You're welcome, dear." She said as she sat back down with Carlisle. Jasper started to read again. About how Alice asked how I was doing and book Bella convincing her to stay.

"Is there any reason you would skip over the motorcycles and the hearing voices." Jasper asked.

"Didn't want to sound even more pathetic? And it was voice, not voices," I said with a shrug, looking down at the plate.

"You probably didn't even have to ask me to stay as soon I heard about Victoria. I would be telling everyone to get their butts back to Forks fast. There is no way we would've left Victoria's fate to the wolves, since our whole reason to leave was to protect you in the first place. Especially, since the wolves can't seem to get the job done." Alice said while glaring at Edward.

"Yes, but book Bella didn't know that."

"I'm still surprised I didn't go to check on you when I found you could've died." Emmett pouted.

"I probably was the one who wouldn't let you. Sorry." Rose told him, looking sincere.

"If I didn't feel so guilty, I probably would've joined Alice." Jasper added softly.

"It's okay you are all here now." I gave them a smile. The story went on with Jacob being rude about Alice visiting. Then, I notice it was very quite as Jasper went through the scene with Alice and Charlie talking about "my zombie stage" and Jacob. I had stopped eating and was staring at my plate trying to fight my tears. I rather that they didn't hear how bad I got. I especially didn't want it to hurt Edward. It took awhile for me to notice that Jasper had stop reading. All of a sudden, I felt Edward's cool strong arms wrap around me and cradled me on his lap.

"I should never have left. I messed up big time. I'm sorry love. I'm so very sorry." He sobbed into my hair. I noticed everyone else look very sorrowful too.

"Hey, Bella, What show tunes would you whistle?" Emmett asked suddenly

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked through my sniffles.

"Well, you asked Alice in the book if she thought she would find you whistling show tunes and skipping. Well skipping is clearly out of the question. So what tunes?"

Everyone was looking as if he had lost it. Jasper then spoke up.

"I think it would be **Phantom of the Opera **or maybe **West Side Story.**"

"Really, I was actually thinking **Beauty and the Beast.**" Emmett said back to him then got a huge smile on his face. He grabbed Jasper from where he was sitting and they started singing and dancing around to "**Be Our Guest**." After a few seconds I couldn't help, but to start giggling with Alice. What were they doing? Rose had her lips pressed together, looking like she was trying not laugh. Carlisle and Esme were just staring at the two with amused expressions. Edward just looked at them incredulously. They stopped dancing, faced back at us with their arms around each others shoulders.

"I will be Ludmire and you can be Cogsworth." Emmett said gesturing to Jasper.

"Obviously, Esme is Ms. Pots," Jasper said. Esme laughed and just shook her head.

"Alice can be Chip. She is hyper." Emmett pointed at Alice who stopped giggling.

"Hey!" She shouted, obviously not pleased.

"No, no Alice is the wardrobe. She likes dressing people." Jasper said with a wink to her.

"My dear Rose will be Babette(featherduster). Hmm now for Carlisle …"

"You can leave me out. It's okay," Carlisle spoke up with a chuckle.

"He can be the stove. He does get Ms. Pots hot after all." Jasper said slyly. I giggled harder and noticed Rose lost her battle and was giggling.

"Of course Bella will be Belle. Do we even need to mention who the Beast is?" Emmett said with a smirk. Edward growled at him and the rest of us were laughing at this point.

"Don't worry, a kiss will turn you into my prince." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a crooked grin and then turned to his brother.

"Are you two lunatics done?" His velvety voice was filled with amusement and a little irritation.

"Well, Bella is now laughing and smiling. I say mission accomplished." Emmett bowed and took his seat.

"We do love you, little sister, and none of us would want to see you hurting. We are all sorry you went through that alone." Jasper said solemnly as he picked up the book again. It did feel good to laugh again. I don't know when was the last time it was that I laughed that hard. I was dreading going back to the book. I moved back to the floor to finish my breakfast.

"Maybe we should finish this chapter and then take a break. It seems like we all might need it," Carlisle mentioned. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jasper went back to the book where Alice was telling Bella about the family and herself. I saw her flinched at the information she received about herself and Jasper rubbed her shoulder.

"Did you know that stuff yet?" I asked her softly. She only nodded, so I could tell it was a touchy subject for her still. Her eyes brightened when she heard about Charlie's suit.

"Oooo. I need to go shopping for Charlie now. He is going to need a new suit." She was back to her bouncing pixie self.

"What was that Alice?" Edward looked at her curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She gave us both a huge smile. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure. She is blocking me now." He told me. Jasper finished the chapter where it was confirmed Alice couldn't see the werewolves. She wasn't happy about that in the book or here sitting in front of me.

"Alice, for the record, I agree with book Bella. You can stay if Jacob doesn't like it, he is the one who has to leave."

"So you plan on being friends with Jacob then?" Edward asked. I had been dreading the talk.

"As close of friends like we are in the book? Definitely not. If he likes me the way he does in the book then it will never be possible. I don't want to unintentionally lead him on. That would only lead to hurting him. And I wouldn't want to hurt you either. But, not having some sort of friendship might be just as hard, considering how close Charlie and Billy are. It is complicated and I haven't figured it all out yet," I told him rubbing my forehead with my hand. Edward took my hand in kissed, but he still looked worried.

"There may be benefits to Bella being friends with Jacob. It may lead to better relations with the werewolves," Carlisle suggested, "however, we have time to figure that out, plus it should be Bella's decision. Break time?"

"Yay, it's time to open Christmas presents. No complaining Bella!" as Alice hopped up and made her way to a beautiful decorated tree that was probably 10ft tall.

"But I..." I started.

"Yes, you do. We give gifts as couples. So all your gifts for us are from Edward and you together." I looked over at Edward a little confused and he shrugged.

"Alice shopped, so don't look at me," He told me.

"Of course, I did. I was out shopping and knew what you would have got, so I bought it." Alice said happily as she was pulling gifts from the tree and passing them out.

Before long there was small pile before Edward and I. I looked hesitantly at the wrapping paper and bit my lip. I didn't want a repeat of my birthday. I saw Jasper frown slightly.

"Well, who first?" I asked putting a smile on my face, not wanting him to feel bad.

"These three are joint gifts, so you two open them together." Alice sang. I had a feeling the joint gifts were a way to get around me refusing gifts for myself. I picked up one the packages and handed it to Edward.

"You can do the honors of tearing." I told him. He seemed to take the hint and shredded the paper. The first was a photo of king sized bed with black iron frame. It was from Esme and Carlisle.

"The bed will arrive tomorrow. We figure it was about time Edward had a bed in his room for when Bella sleeps over." Alice announced. I blushed bright red and then even redder when I saw the huge grin on Edward's face. We both thanked them. The next gift was two heated mattress pads. One full and the other was a king, from Emmett and Rose. I assumed one was for my bed at Charlie's and the other for here. I thanked them and Emmett gave me a big wink. I heard Edward growl a bit. The third gift was electric blankets, again one full in blue and one king in gold from Jasper and Alice. Before I could thank them Emmett made a comment.

"Well, Eddie, maybe now you can heat up a bed with Bella." He wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed and hid my head into Edward's shoulder. Rose gave him a smack on the head.

"Ow! Rosie!"

"Shut it and don't call me, Eddie," Edward warned as wrapped an arm around me.

"You still have more gifts, Bella." Alice said. I looked down and picked up a gift bag that said it was from Edward. I looked at him.

"I don't have anything for you," I said softly.

"Apparently you do?" He held up a gift. I looked at Alice and she winked at me. I reached in the bag and pulled out a small stuffed baby mountain lion.

"Something you can snuggle with the nights I'm away hunting." Edward said sheepishly.

"Aww. He is cute. He is going to need a name." I clutched the animal to me and gave Edward a simple kiss on the lips.

"How about Adonis?" Emmett snickered, which caused me to blush again and Rose smacked him.

"I was thinking maybe Debussy." I said and Edward smiled. He took the wrapping paper off a small long wooden box. He opened it and inside was a silver fountain pen. I remembered seeing it, one day shopping with Alice last summer and thinking about getting it for Edward. I looked closer and saw that she had it engraved with his initials. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she winked.

"I love it, Bella. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"You still have one more gift Bella," Alice said pointing. I read the tag on the bag. It was from Santa.

"Seriously! Who is it from?" I asked. I had a feeling I was either being tricked by the pixie or Edward.

"It is from Santa, Bella. You do believe in Santa don't you?" Emmett was looking at me in a way that I didn't want to challenge him. I pulled out a small jewelry box. I opened it to see a charm bracelet with 12 charms. I looked closely and the first charm I noticed was a police badge which must represent Charlie. I checked out the other charms figuring out what charm equaled which person. The apple must be for Renée, baseball for Phil, painter palette for Esme, caduceus (medical symbol) for Carlisle, bear for Emmett, car for Rose, a credit card for Alice, a Confederate flag for Jasper, lion for Edward, a sheep for me and lastly the Cullen's crest. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at it.

"It is pretty, please help put it on." I asked as I handed to Edward. He helped me place it on my wrist and then kissed my hand.

In about an hour or so everyone was done opening gifts and I excused myself for a human moment to change and get cleaned up. I put on a simple blue v-neck sweater and a pair of black jeans. I joined everyone and took my place back in Edward's lap.

"Let's get back to reading. We still have a lot of the books left." Carlisle mentioned.

"It is my turn again," Emmett said. "This chapter is called **The Funeral**. Such a cheery title."

"Just read," Rose said rolling her eyes. I was trying to calm my nerves by running my hand through Edward's hair. He looked at me with questioning eyes and I shook my head. I was sure everyone would figure out soon enough why I was talking in my sleep about Italy. I was hoping no one blamed me. I snuggled a little closer to him and breathed in his scent to help me relax.

The chapter started out with Jacob arriving. Emmett was already laughing.

"That is my baby sister calling a werewolf a chicken. Apparently, he is so scared of Alice he needs two buddies with him."

"Hey, I could take all three of them." Alice announced in a huff. Jasper hissed. "I said I could, not that I would. Maybe you should have come too, if you were going to be so worried about me." She looked at him angelically.

"Seems that as soon as he changed into werewolf the grade A jerk gene came too. Why would book Bella not tell Alice everything? Especially, about Victoria," I said very disgruntled. I wasn't the only one apparently annoyed with Jacob and his checking out and relaying the information of what was happening.

"Bella wouldn't only be safe at La Push! I would protect her, thank you very much! I would have done a better job of it too! I would be able see Victoria before she does anything! Plus call in reinforcements that actually get the job done! Humph," Alice said seething and glaring at the book in Emmett's hands. Poor Emmett actually shrank in his seat away from her.

"I know you would, Alice. You would've been better company too." I told her with a smile; she calmed down as if nothing had happened and gave me a smile back. Emmett hesitantly started reading again. Jacob was apologizing to Bella and telling her they could be friends again once Alice leaves.

"Another reason I'm thinking being friends with Jacob won't work. If he isn't going to be willing to accept Alice in my life, I can just imagine what that would mean about Edward." Edward gave me a small smile, but started frowning as soon as Emmett read about Jacob try to kiss me.

"The dog was only trying to stake his claim on her. He was afraid Edward was coming back and he would lose Bella." Rose sneered.

"There is no part to stake. Book Bella's heart obviously still belongs to Edward or she would not have hesitated," I announced staring into Edward's golden eyes.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard until I could not breathe and started kissing down my neck until giving a final kiss again on my mouth.

"Mine. You're my Bella not his." He growled possessively. My heart fluttered and I kissed him back. I couldn't help, but find the possessiveness a bit of a turn on.

"Kiss her like that in front of guys and I'm sure they would pick up the hint." Jasper said with a raised eyebrow. Edward smirked, but was looking thoughtful.

"I certainly wouldn't complain if you keep kissing me like that," I told him looking up through my eyelashes at him.

"I know you wouldn't" he chuckled.

Emmett continued on about Jacob answering my phone and speaking rudely to whomever was on it. Telling the person that Charlie was at a funeral, who he thought was Carlisle. Then Jacob leaving rudely, even causing me to fall and not seeing if I was ok to help me up.

"That dog is more then just rude. He has no manners. He should've made sure you were okay after you fell," Esme announced bitterly.

"Book Bella should've made him give her the phone." I said shaking my head. All the trouble that would've saved.

"Why do you keep saying book Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Because as I was reading by myself, I realized that the me in the book was making decisions that I would not normally make it in normal situations. Being on the outside looking in, it's easy to realize what would have been a stupid thing to do. Therefore, I started calling the girl in the book book Bella to separate the two of us. Now, it's out of habit," I said with a shrug. Emmett continued reading about Alice's seeing some type of vision of Edward.

Everyone was looking at Edward who was looking at the floor.

"I swear if that dog tries to keep me from you when something important is going on he is going to be hobbling. I would never hurt Bella." Alice snapped.

Emmett continued about Alice in the book trying to reach Carlisle, but getting Rose instead. And how Rose did something when she thought book Bella was dead that she realized too late and now regretted.

"Rose, what did you do?" Esme asked worriedly. She was looking at Edward who was looking dejectedly at the floor, I was crying and Rose was looking ashamed.

"I'm not sure and I rather not guess." She said in small voice.

The book went on about me telling Alice that Carlisle had called and Jacob told him that Charlie was at a funeral.

"It wasn't me who called, was it. I would've called Alice," Carlisle asked nervously.

"I think it was me." Edward whispered, pulling me close.

Emmett continued on where it was confirmed that Edward was the caller. Rose had told him I was dead. Then Alice was trying to explain to book Bella that he left for Volterra. By then I was clinging onto Edward, a sobbing mess. Edward started rocking me and rubbing my back, telling me over and over that it was okay that he was right there.

"Edward…"Carlisle started

"I know, Carlisle," Edward said.

"Do you? I will not sit by and lose a member of this family. Think about it." Carlisle spoke again and seemed to add something in his head for Edward alone. Edward hissed gripping me tighter.

"I mean it." Was all that Carlisle said. Edward ignored him and was trying to wipe my tears and kissing my cheeks.

"Edward and Bella, I'm so sorry. I realize how horrible I have been in the past. Please believe me when I say I would never do anything like this now." Rose told us apologetically.

"We know, Rose, it's okay. A lot of us made mistakes in this book. Myself the biggest and worse one." Edward told her. Emmett picked up the book again and book Bella was begging for a way to go save Edward, but not understanding why he went. Book Bella and Alice would have to go to Volterra to try and save him, but it would be dangerous.

"There has to be another way to stop Edward, then taking Bella to Volterra, Alice?" Carlisle spoke up.

"I would've found my way there with or without Alice. There would be no way I would just sit back and wait." I snapped. "It was my decision to make, wouldn't you rather I went with Alice than by myself."

"Think about it anyways. Bella might be our only chance to stop him. None of us would be able to sneak up on him. If we tried, then he would do something rash and we all might be trapped there in a fight. Bella may be the one to reach him in time. Think of the preface, we would have to run through sun. Only Bella could do that without giving us away." Alice spoke up. She suddenly turned to me. "You were headed to the airport." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Huh?" I was little confused, since I didn't know where she was coming from.

"I mean last night; you were headed to the airport. Where were you going, I only saw you on stand by? But you were mumbling Italy in your sleep." She asked again. I started to blush before I could answer.

"I wasn't heading to Italy. It was the last chapter I read, so that is probably why I had Italy on the brain. I was headed to Ithaca. I found out in the books where you were and I was heading to you or most of you. I considered Rio, but I didn't know where to start looking there. I figured I would at least be able to track Carlisle down at the hospital. I was coming, because after I read that chapter I was scared. I was scared of Victoria and I was scared that things would get so out of hand, that Edward would end up in Volterra, before anyone could stop him. So once I found you all, I was going to show you the books and hope to get your help." I was starting to ramble. "Why were you in Rio?" I turned and asked Edward. It was something that had been bothering me, but I had not asked yet.

"If the book does not tell you, then I'll tell you later," He told me kissing my forehead. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was avoiding telling me.

"Let's finish this thing." Emmett was getting antsy to get back to the book. The book now talked about Jacob, arguing with Alice and begging book Bella to stay for him. The chapter ended with Alice and book Bella driving to the airport. Edward was frowning.

"What now?" I asked him.

"I'm putting you in even more danger now." He grimaced

"No, you're not. You already came back, so this crisis is averted. Victoria is gone, another thing we no longer have to worry about. If we continue reading, we can fix any other potential problems before they happen. There is no sense of getting upset with yourself over something that will not happen. Try and not to let it get to you, please." I asked him. I was worried that he might think that bad things in the book, would be reason to leave me again.

"I'll try, love. What has you so worried?" He spoke while looking deep into my eyes. I blinked and looked away.

"I'm afraid that you will hear something in the book you don't like, that you will leave again." My voice trembled.

"Never again, my sweet angel. I'm not a big enough idiot to make that mistake twice." He told me as he kissed my hand. "Anything we don't like we will change in way that insures we stay together."

"If he does leave, Bella, Jazz and I will pull his legs off for you." Emmett threatened and Jasper nodded.

"Umm, I guess that could be very sweet of you." I said warily.

"If we are continuing on, I guess I'm next." Rose announced grabbing the book.

"Hold on Bella would you like some lunch?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Yes, please Esme. That would be great." I answered and she left for the kitchen.

**A/N: Ending here nearing the end of the last book. If Emmett and Jasper's stint with Beauty and the Beast seem out of place, I was going for them to try and cheer Bella up from the depressing parts. Hopefully it was not overdone.**

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast characters either.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 14 Race, and Volterra**

**(EPOV)**

I wish I could find this S.M. and thank him/her. I have my angel back in my arms where she belongs. I realized now she was safer and happier with me than without me. How she could forgive me for the biggest mistake I have ever made is beyond me, but I wasn't going to question it. It killed me how much pain and danger I might have put her in, if the book had happened as it did. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of her being friends with Jacob. She seemed hesitant about the idea, so hopefully I could talk her out of it. I heard her sigh and snuggle her warm little body close to me and I felt happier than I have been in months. I got ready to listen to Rose read as she opened the book, "The title of this chapter is **Race**." she informed us. The chapter started off with my Bella and Alice on a plane rushing to myself in the book. I listened to hear that Bella was a nervous wreck and Alice was trying to calm her.

"A plane is faster than running, Bella," Jasper told her.

"I'm sure my bookself believes that, but it's not going make to me any less anxious to get to Edward in time." She told him with a smile.

"That reminds me… running," Emmett said with mischievous smile looking at Bella. "I bet Bella will fall running to save Edward?"

"Dude, I'm not taking a suckers bet. No offense Bella." Jasper smirked.

"Hey, I'm not going to fall." Bell pouted looking at the two of them. The whole family was trying to hide their smirks and giggles. "All of you think I would fall don't you?"

"Well, Bella, it's you." Alice tried to answer her with a straight face. Bella turned to look at me. I could see the tears of her getting angry, in her eyes, usually it amuse me, but I knew better than to laugh right now.

"Do you think I will fall?" She asked me.

"Of course not, love." I lied smoothly. Or at least I thought it was smooth, until I saw her eyes narrow. I saw Alice whisper something to Jasper in the corner of my eye.

"You could take the bet against us." Jasper offered. _ We can trick her into a new car._

"I don't exactly have the funds to back that." she answered in a huff.

"I'll back if you want. I know their terms" I told her and tapping my head. She looked at me and bit her lip, then turned back to my brothers.

"Okay deal." She shook their hands. Esme brought in some awful smelling sandwich for Bella and she moved off my lap to eat it. Rose went back to the book, where Alice was apparently on the phone with Jasper. She was telling him not to come and that Bella was the only hope and things were going to be fine, only to hang up and admit to Bella why the others couldn't come and that she lied to Jasper. Jasper scowled and looked at Alice.

"Please, don't lie to me about something so serious. I would want to know." He told her.

"I'm not going to risk losing you to the Volturi. If I was in danger you would fight. I wouldn't take that chance." Alice told him giving him a kiss and he sighed, but still wasn't happy. Bella was curious in the book, why Alice was so worried about the Volturi.

"Awww! Thank you, little sister. I think we can get kick the Volturi's butt too" Emmett smiled at Bella at her comment about my siblings being strong. Esme hissed at him.

"I'm not planning on trying. It's just nice to know that we have the support." he commented sheepishly.

"The Volturi is not someone to mess with. I'm sure the book will explain, but if doesn't, I will tell you later." Carlisle told Bella and I growled. She did not need to know these things. They would only scare her. _Edward, she's part of this family and she deserves to know. Especially to make any future decisions like being changed._ I sighed. I knew Bella probably would be bringing up the issue about being changed, soon. I wasn't looking forward too it. Rose was reading the part of the story where it explained the Volturi. Bella was biting her lip and frowning.

"What are you thinking, love?" I was curious to see what was upsetting her.

"You should charge him every time he asks you that?" Emmett laughed. I turned to glare at him.

"If I did, I wouldn't have to work, that's for sure." Bella said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and looked at her questionably. I wondered if she was going to answer me. She sighed.

"I was wondering if it was better for everyone if I was changed, so your family wouldn't get in trouble for me knowing," she said in low voice. I shook my head.

"That is not a good enough reason," I snapped at her.

"It's only one of many and don't get upset, you asked what I was thinking and I'm entitled to my own thoughts," she said, sounding slightly hurt. _Edward, it would be wise to stop right now_. _She's starting to feel unwanted. _Jasper was thinking to me.

"You're entitled to your own thoughts, love. We can discuss them more later if you want, I'll try to hold my temper. I'm sorry for snapping." I kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck with my nose. Rose carried on with the book, where apparently Bella starting making contingency plans that Alice caught. I froze. The rest of family was staring at Bella who was bright red.

"Dear Lord, the two of you aren't going be happy until you do end up like Romeo and Juliet." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bella, I will stop you. Fool me once like Phoenix, but it won't happen again." Alice snapped. I pulled Bella into my lap.

"You're not allowed to kill yourself, if something happens to me." I held her close. She pulled away and glared at me.

"That is a double standard. In the book, you're about to do the same thing that you don't want me to do." She snapped, moving off my lap.

"You're right." I whispered softly at a lost how to fix it. I tried playing with her hair as she sat in front of me and I heard her sigh. Rose kept reading the book, where the Volturi would apparently tell me no and ask me to join them. Like that would ever happen. I was certainly not going to work with them, I knew that they were shady and power hungry.

"Thank goodness, they told you no," Esme sighed, looking frightened.

"Aro is certainly going to be interested in you now. He definitely seems to like your talent." Carlisle said with a frown. The book started going on to Bella asking Alice a little more about her visions. Before I knew it, somehow, in the book Alice was agreeing to change Bella and I started to growl.

"Don't growl at me, it would be my decision to change her if she asked me." Alice growled back.

"Could you Alice?" Bella spoke up avoiding looking at me.

"Honestly, Bella, I wish I could say yes. I truly believe you're meant for this life and to be with Edward. However, I'm not sure I have the control for that. I would be too scared to risk it." Alice answered her. _You two really need to talk about this. And I mean talk, not decide for her._

"Bella, we can talk about this later. However, changing you in the middle of an airplane would never be feasible. You and Alice would scare the other passengers." I told her with smirk to hopefully lighten the situation.

"I have kind of gathered that." she rolled her eyes. "However, book Bella is half-crazy at this point."

"Only half?" Emmett asked, as she stuck her tongue out at him. Rose went back to the book. Apparently in the book, I was going to force the Volturi's hand, I knew I wouldn't hunt in the city.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint just Carlisle. I wouldn't want to disappoint any of you. Especially, you love." I told Bella, as I kissed her forehead. She surprised me by crawling back into my lap and hugging me tight.

"Then don't go and off yourself." I sighed and kissed her nose. I knew I couldn't promise her that. I didn't want to risk breaking another promise. Rose reached the part where my decision was to walk into the sun at noon. Bella had buried her head into my shoulder, I could feel her tears wetting my shirt. I just rubbed her back and rocked her. She looked over at Alice when the mention of grand theft auto came up.

"I can see the need to steal a car Alice, but a bright yellow one. Was there a problem of finding anything that couldn't be possibly brighter?" She asked between sniffles.

"Who knows about brighter? I would be going for the fastest, I'm sure color had nothing to with it." Alice answered back with a gleam in her eye. She was picturing herself in the car. When I found out the irony of the date I could not help, but chuckle.

"Not funny Edward, they definitely wouldn't like you messing up St. Marcus' Day." Carlisle said gravely. _This isn't going to go well, if they get hold of Bella_ he warned. I frowned realizing he was right.

"Six months?" Bella voice was barley a whisper and I saw the tears in her eyes again, before she closed them. I kissed each eye, her tears tasting sweet on my tongue.

"It's not going to happen. I'm already here with you. No one is going to Volterra. I'm never going to go anywhere, without you again. I'm not strong enough to, nor do I want to." I leaned in and kissed her soft lips and felt her warm breath. I tangled my hands into her thick hair and I felt her hands slip into my own hair, as she pulled herself even closer to me. Her heartbeat quickened. I heard a throat clear and Emmett yelled in my head, _Get a room_. When I pulled away I saw Bella's beautiful smile staring back at me. I laced my fingers through hers with one hand and pulled her tight with the other.

The chapter ended where Alice was telling Bella she may have to run through the city center, without her, to stop me in time and not to trip. Most of us have gathered that from the preface that this was coming. The chapter ended with them just arriving to the outskirts of Volterra. Rose held the book out to me hesitantly, I took it. Bella moved to leave me lap, I held her to me again,

"Please stay, I would like to keep you close for this." I plead with my eyes, which she called dazzling. She nodded and scooted herself back, into the crock of my arm and laid her head against my chest.

(**BPOV)**

I leaned into Edward trying to calm myself I tried repeating in my head, this is a book it won't happen. I must have been bouncing too much, because Edward placed his hand on my legs to stop me.

"This chapter is titled **Volterra,**" Edward announced in his velvety voice. He seemed nervous. He held me tighter, with the arm that wasn't holding the book. In the book, Alice and book Bella had arrived to the city only to reach a roadblock, where Alice had to bribe a guard.

"Come on, come on. Let them through." Emmett was chanting, at the edge of his seat.

"You don't really keep that much cash on you normally? Do you?" I asked Alice.

"You never know when it would come in handy. Plus, who is going to steal from me?" she said as if it was no big deal to keep thousands of dollars with you, at all times. I wasn't going to say anything, because it apparently would come in handy. I was a nervous wreck listen to the book. They wanted book Bella to run across the courtyard, to get to Edward in time. Although, I bet that book Bella wouldn't fall, I was still worried she would fall at the worst time. I started bouncing again, so far so good with the running. I felt slightly bad, for the people that were being knocked over in the book.

"Run, Bella, Run!" Emmett and Jasper were shouting. Huh, maybe they forgot they wanted me to fall, I thought briefly. All of a sudden, Edward stop reading.

"Bella, love, I need you to stop bouncing, please." He said tensely, trying to hold me still in his lap. I looked at him and noticed his darker eyes, I must be making him nervous.

"I'm sorry," I whispered feeling bad that my nerves were making it harder for him. Jasper and Emmett started snickering and Edward growled at them.

"I don't see how any of this is remotely funny," I snapped at them. Emmett started to open his mouth, but Rose smacked him of the back of his head.

"She's right. Behave yourself." Rose critized him. I felt Jasper spread more calm into the room. Edward went back to the book, where book Bella ran into the fountain in center.

"Your half way there, Bella, you can do it" Carlisle was saying encouragingly.

"Only half way" I groaned. In the book the clock was chiming and book Bella was yelling. I sighed in relief when book Bella finally spotted Edward. However, it didn't last long when Edward in the book could not hear her.

"Why are you not listening to her?" Esme whimpered. Carlisle pulled her tighter.

"Umm…I…" Edward looked embarrassed, he exchanged a glance with Jasper.

"It's possible that Edward may think he hears Bella calling to him, the same way she did when she was in danger. Mates have such a strong connection it's possible, especially with these two, that hearing your mate when you're trouble, might be similar to you consciously warning each other of dangerous situations. Not that I want to run any test to prove that theory," Jasper spoke up. I melted into Edward, knowing if I lost him again, I would lose my will to live anymore.

"Can you please read, before I go crazy?" I asked Edward.

"It's not really going to happen, love, remember that." He gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Book you or real you, it still has me feeling sick." I told him. He started to read again and book Bella finally reached Edward, however now she was trying to convince them they were still alive. But something else stood out to me, when Edward in the book was quoting ironically Romeo.

"Did he just say 'Carlisle is right'?" I turned and looked at Carlisle, with my head cocked to the side.

"I do believe you're correct, Bella." A smile formed on the doctors' lips.

"Hmm, could it possible be that you now believe that you do have a soul and a chance at the afterlife?" I fluttered my eyelashes at Edward as he looked at me flabbergasted. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. I heard Alice giggle. "Edward?" I tried again.

"I'm not sure. Although, I do know that seeing you after so long would be some type of heaven," he said sweetly. I blushed red as my pulse raced and he chuckled taking his free hand and placing it on my cheek. I heard Alice and Rose sigh in the background. "Thank you for saving me." He gave me a sweet soft kiss.

"Hey, book Bella didn't fall. Haa, I won the bet," I suddenly got excited that I proved them all wrong.

"Congratulations, Bella, you just won a new car!" Emmett said in game host type voice.

"What? No one said anything about cars. I thought you bet with money. I don't need a car, I have my truck," I cried out, the thrill of winning was gone.

"Actually you did, I told you I knew the terms and I would cover you. Plus, the truck has broken down. It would be much better if you had a more reliable car." Edward said trying to dazzle me, but I looked away from him; I wasn't going to look in his eyes at the moment.

"Rose said she would fix the truck," I looked at her pleadingly

"I'll try," she said. I really didn't like to be tricked, so I wonder if this would work. I made a decision in my head and soon got my answer.

"Yes." Alice squealed "It's a deal!" and Edward groaned.

"What just happened?" Jasper now was confused.

"The car, more specifically the 911 Turbo, YELLOW, goes to me and I let Bella off of not having to go shopping with me for a month." Alice was practically dancing. "Especially since Rose will be able to fix her truck." I smiled knowing my plan worked and obviously the boys' backfired. The boys in question looked dumbstruck.

"Let's get back to the book shall we? I do believe Bella was trying to get Edward to realize he was still alive," Carlisle spoke up with a chuckle. Edward scowled and started to read again. In the book, Edward realized he was alive just when two members of the Volturi joined them. I felt him tense underneath me. In the story, Edward was trying to talk them out of going to see Aro or at least for book Bella not to go. When Alice joined the group, I saw Jasper tense and pull Alice closer to him. I saw Carlisle pinch the bridge of his nose, as I often saw Edward do, when Jane came on the scene and lead them to Aro.

"What can she do?" I asked.

"Jane is probably one of Aro most ruthless guards. She can shock a person, by glancing at them. Don't let size fool you. The situation isn't going to be good, if they are leading her into the palace. Caius will certainly be against Bella knowing. Marcus probably would not care much about it, he has cared about little since his mate has died. Aro, I'm hoping my friendship with him will allow you a chance, but there would probably be a catch." Carlisle informed all of us, worry was written all over his face. Esme was biting her lip and leaning into him. Edward kept reading, his voice was tense and hard.

"Bella, of course I would catch you, do you actually believe I would let you get hurt." Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, but book Bella couldn't see you and I'm sure she was so scared at that point, that she wasn't thinking clearly." Edward was rubbing the back of my hand was his thumb, trying to calm me and he glanced quickly at Jasper. In a moment, I felt more calm spread through me. Everyone else looked calmer as well, which didn't last. I let out a sob and buried my head in his shoulder thinking of the reunion the book described. Being able to hold one another, but not being able to really talk with him. I clung to him, I felt his lips softly in my hair. I listened to Edward's voice as the chapter ended.

"That room is to lead humans into a false sense of security." Carlisle said grimly. "That way their visitor doesn't feel like fleeing, when they are being brought in to be eaten.

"Will someone else read for me? I need to go put dinner in the oven for Bella." Esme asked, she looked very nervous.

"I'll read the next chapter" Alice said taking the book from Edward.

"Do you need a break, love?" Edward asked me.

"I rather get this over with." I said with my voice muffled into his shoulder.

**A/N ending there! Thank you for all the reviews. I was asked if I was doing the other book. I plan on doing Eclipse the same way. But I'm toying with doing something a little different with Breaking Dawn. Jacob will come into the story at some point. I have two different ideas for him and I'm not sure which way to go yet.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Chapter 15 Verdict and Flight**

Esme was in the kitchen, as Alice opened the book. "The title of this chapter is **Verdict**," Alice announced. Jasper whispered something to her and she gave him a kiss. I shivered a bit and Edward pulled the blanket around me. Alice started the chapter. The trio was being led further into the palace. I lifted my head away from Edward's shoulder when the chapter reached the receptionist.

"Wait, a human works for them? Isn't that a double standard?" I asked.

"They will either let her join or she will become a meal?" Carlisle said darkly "A human receptionist would be another false sense of security set up."

"Oh," I shrank back against Edward. I listened more, as the group was getting closer to their destination. Felix apparently called dibs on me and I flinched. Edward and his family were growling.

"Going to have to get through me first, buddy." Emmett spit through his teeth. I bet he was quite eager to see how his strength matched the other colossal vampire.

"Oh Edward, he is trying to provoke you. Don't fall for it." Esme said worriedly as she came back to sit down next to Carlisle. Alice read on. Apparently the trio were led into the final room. It was then that I swore. I heard Carlisle muttered something that sounded like a curse. I assumed I was right when everyone else's eyes grew wide in shock.

"What is wrong?" I asked nervously biting my lip. Edward brought one finger up to release it. Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward, then at me.

"The chamber you're in the book is their feeding chamber, where they would go for their meals. The drain in the floor is in fact a drain. However, it's not used to escape to the streets." He said cautiously. It didn't take much to guess the rest. I heard Edward growling softly behind me and pulling me tight to him. The book went on as the trio met Aro, who seemed thrilled to see them, if you ask me.

"How does he know so much already?" I asked, thinking Edward would never give information on any of his family or their talents if he could help it.

"Aro ability is similar to Edward's, only he has to touch your skin with his hand. He can then see any thought you ever had." Carlisle said. I gulped a little. I didn't like the sound of that. Marcus and Caius entered the room and apparently Marcus found something with his ability.

"Whose relationship is he talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Bella and Edward's relationship is remarkably strong. I'm sure they have not had a human/vampire relationship like theirs before. Then, there is Edward and Alice. I have seen other covens, but they don't have brotherly/sisterly love like our does for each other. So my guess is both." Jasper said.

"What is La tua cantante?" Rose asked. I was curious myself.

"It means singer. Or in this case Bella's blood sings to Edward." Carlisle told her. Edward brought my wrist up to his nose to breathe in and then turned my hand over and kissed it. I tried to pay attention to Alice.

"Wait... He can smell me as you do, through your thoughts," I looked at Edward.

"Apparently." He shrugged.

"In **Midnight Sun** you said your thirst was bothered, when your read Jasper's thoughts. Is that right?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me curiously. I turned to Jasper. "Are you effected by other vampire's thirsts when they are around you?" Six heads swiveled in his direction.

"I don't know? I never thought about it that way?" he said, looking caught off guard.

"That would be something to look into." Carlisle was looking thoughtful.

"I knew you're stronger than you give yourself credit for Jazzy." Alice kissed him on the cheek.

"You know it's good thing Bella is on our side with how perceptive she is." Emmett said chuckling. Edward smiled at me and started playing with one of my strands of my hair. Alice started to read again about Aro's interrogation and Carlisle interrupted her.

"I have to agree with Aro." Everyone looked at him in shock. He held up his hand.

"I meant Edward's self control. It took me nearly two centuries before I could work so close with humans. Yet, here you're with your singer on your lap and your able to kiss her without what seems to be much of a struggle." He gave us a smile and gestured to Alice to continue. The family was quiet when Aro tried to use his ability on me. We discovered that Aro couldn't hear me either. Everyone let a breath out they seemed to have been holding; Edward's face grew into a big grin.

"See it's me, nothing wrong with you." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair. Edward smile immediately fell when he heard Aro command Jane to test her power on me.

"**NO!"** He was shouting. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and started growling. I barley could move, but I was able to place a hand on his cheek and tried to calm him.

"It's in the book, no one is going to hurt me here. For all we know, it may not work on me if Aro and you don't. There is that hope." He stopped growling, but didn't loosen his grip. In the book, Edward apparently jumped in front of me and was shocked. I cringed.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed placing my forehead against his cheek.

"I would have to try, love. I could never just stand by and watch someone try and hurt you." He shuddered underneath me. I listen as Alice read that I was immune from Jane too; something that ticked that evil little vampire off. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and I heard low whistles from Emmett and Jasper. I wasn't too relieved, the trio was still in there. In the book, Aro asked each of the trio to stay.

"He definitely meant for you to stay and join the Volturi as a vampire. He is betting that you will have a very special gift. I'm willing to bet it now too. It's a good chance it would be strong too, if it's this apparent in you're human still." Carlisle spoke rubbing his chin.

"What do you thinking it would be?" I asked my eyes lighted up.

"Not sure, maybe my friend Eleazar would be able to tell? His talent is to see others talents." Carlisle told me. "They are going to try and forcing her to be changed," he was now looking at Edward. Edward hissed and shook his head. Alice was reading, I was watching Edward's face carefully. He still was going to fight changing me and I couldn't help but to feel hurt. "Join or die" I heard Edward mutter under his breath shaking his head. Then she came to the part where Aro told Edward to say he had to choose to change me and mean it to let them go free or they die. Even with book Bella begging him he still would not do it. I felt a stab in my heart, I struggled to get out of Edward's arms.

"Let me go!" I was crying, pushing against his arms.

"Bella, sweetheart, no… please wait... let me explain…" He held onto me pleading.

"What is there to explain?" I snapped still pushing.

"I'm not going to let you be changed against your will. I would never want you to be forced into it." I stopped struggling and looked at him.

"I wouldn't have to be forced. I wanted it before anyways, so I could be with you." I was crying.

"Bella, love, I can't read your mind in that room. We haven't even talked yet. I wouldn't be sure if you're asking, because you feel like you're being forced or if you somehow still loved me; even after the horrible things I put you through, to be with me like that. Then there is still the issue, I can't get past about your soul." He begged me to understand. "Please if this is something you still want, we can talk about it, when we are done reading. Please, don't leave me right now." I fell back into his arms with tears running down my face. I buried my head in his chest. I didn't feel like looking at everyone after that fight. I felt Edward kiss my head and run his hand through my hair trying to sooth me or him, I wasn't sure. I was barley aware of Alice reading again. Apparently, in the book Alice saved us by showing a vision of me being chanced.

"Thank you, Alice." I muttered into Edward's chest.

"That's what sisters are for, Bella!" she answered before going back to reading.

Aro seemed too gleeful about me being change and having a gift. Then book Bella was feeling reject by Edward.

"Bella, you could never be an immortal annoyance. Death is certainly not better than being alive with you by my side." Edward kissed my head. I pulled away and looked at him. He brushed away my tears and peppered my face with kisses. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too." I rested my cheek against his chest.

Alice finished the chapter, without anymore interruptions. The trio barely made it out, before a group of people entered for the vampires feeding. I cringed and Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"That poor women knew something was wrong. All of those people," my voice trembled.

"That is something I would never want you to see." Edward whispered.

"I'm a little worried in the book. Aro has been called attention to our family. He definitely wants Alice and Edward. He is very interested in Bella. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, Jasper joining them as well. He is going to try and be very persuasive for you all to join." Carlisle said with a frown. "I hope we can stay more under the radar, in this reality. They already don't approve of our diet and we don't need any more attention put on us. I had enough with Volturi, without having them visit here. That wouldn't be good news."

All I could think about, as I leaned against Edward was that this was the most depressing book I have ever read. I could only hope that it had a happy ending. I mean book Bella had Edward back right. Or would he run again in the book. Then there were two more books after this, so maybe there would be a happy ending for them.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked and I heard a few chuckles through the room.

"Just wondering if the other books are better than this one." I said. "I'm hoping for a happy ending." Edward leaned in and kissed my nose.

"I hope we have a happy ending too." He nuzzled my neck.

"My turn, I guess," Carlisle said taking the book from Alice. "The title of the chapter is **Flight**." The chapter started where the trio was now in the waiting area. Book Bella was falling to pieces.

"Alice, slap her. Seriously? I could never bring myself to hit her," Edward was looking slightly panicked at the thought. Alice looked apologetic, but she only shrugged.

"Maybe you should've kissed her. That always seems to distract her." Jasper said with a wink. I giggled and Edward shook his head, he had a tiny smirk on his face. Carlisle continued reading, about book Bella questioning about Gianna.

"What do you mean, how could she want to be part of that? You want to be a vampire too or did you change your mind?" Rose looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I quickly looked at Edward and he looked guarded.

"It's not the same thing. Gianna wants to be part of something that is power hungry and that brings innocent unsuspecting people in by the bus load and kills them. I wanted to be with the man I love for eternity and the family that I have grown to love. If I was changed, I wouldn't want to hunt humans, ever. I want to have the same vegetarian diet. It wouldn't be the same thing at all." I saw Edward's eyes soften and he rubbed my back. Rose didn't say anything else, but she looked thoughtful while Carlisle was reading.

"Of course it wouldn't be sick for you to be happy at the moment. You survived and you had each other back." Esme gave me a small smile.

"Maybe, but I think book Bella is worried she is getting her hopes up that Edward is staying." Edward hung his head with a frown. Carlisle kept on reading.

Edward took a finger, to lift my face until our eyes met. "You don't have to fantasize, love, I most defiantly want you." His eyes bored into mine. Our eyes remained locked as I was aware of Carlisle reading still. It was bothering me that Edward and book Bella were not talking yet. In the book, Edward and Alice were talking about plans. Book Bella noticed Edward was thirsty and asked if she should move.

"Why do you think you're so in control of that side of your nature in the book?" I asked softly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Knowing what my life was like without you in it and thinking I lost you for good, I would never be able to do anything which would lead to that experience again." He took a strand of my hair and moved behind my ear,

Eventually, the trio was allowed to go. Alice had disappeared, making book Bella worried. "You know I would be freaked enough in that situation without you disappearing without any notice." I grumbled breaking my stare with Edward to look at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I would have been fine, Bella. I probably thought you wouldn't notice, while you were with Edward. Plus, someone had to get a car." She said with smirk.

"Well, sorry I would care to find you missing again when I just got you back." I told her, I crossed my arms and tried not to tear up again. Alice then looked guilty, she came over and gave me kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I missed you too," she told me.  
"Edward doesn't want to drive? Someone call Ripley's." Emmett called, pretending to be shocked when in the book Edward had let Alice drive.

"I probably don't want to let go of the angel in my arms. I'm probably equally afraid she will disappear." He whispered, never looking at his brother, but only at me. In fact I think his eyes haven't left my face since our eye lock.

"Oh that car sounds great. Remember yellow, boys." She looked sweetly up at her husband and then Emmett, recalling the 911 Turbo. They nodded. Carlisle chuckled before reading again. The mood seemed to dramatically change for the better, in the room. Most everyone seemed to think the worst was over, since the trio was on the plane on their way back. It was still bothering me that Edward and book Bella weren't talking, yet.

"Bella, love, it would be okay to sleep. I'm not going to jump off the plane." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Well, obviously she is waiting for you to start talking?" I told him.

"You're not saying anything either," he tried to point out.

"You're the one who did the breaking up. You should be the one to talk first," I said with huff.

"She is right," Alice and Rose agreed with me. Edward looked to his brothers and they averted their eyes.

"Well, I can only hope my bookself comes to his senses soon. At least in reality, I didn't wait." He stared deep into my eyes and I lost my focus.

"That is true." I admitted, giving him a smile back.

"Plus, I don't I think held back on this." He leaned forward and kissed me hard on the lips. When he pulled back, I smirked at him.

"Actually, I do believe I kissed you first, but nice try." I giggled. He gave me my favorite crocked grin and pulled me into his chest. Carlisle waited a minute, before reading again. The trio met up with the rest of the Cullens at the airport. Edward in the book was clearly not happy with Rose. Book Bella accepted Rose's apology immediately. Rose looked over and gave me a small smile.

"We probably could hear you, Bella. And it was probably really funny." Emmett said with a chuckle.

Book Bella had fallen asleep in the car finally, only to be awakened by Charlie. Charlie was definitely not happy to see that Edward was back in the book. I started biting my lip, worrying how Charlie in reality was going to react.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out." He kissed my forehead and took one of his fingers to remove my lip from my teeth. The chapter ended with Edward promising not to be far when he left Bella.

"Rip his shirt, why don't you Bella." Emmett laughed and Jasper joined him. I stuck my tongue out at him before blushing. I glanced at Edward and he had a goofy grin on his face, I blushed even brighter. Esme left to go into the kitchen.

"Are you reading again?" Carlisle held the book out to me.

"Sure." I said taking it.

"Good, dinner should be ready for you when you're done." Esme said coming back and sitting down.

"It smells good. What are you making?"

"Baked ham, sweet potato casserole and mixed vegetables." She answered me.

"Wow, you didn't have to go to all that trouble." I told her. I felt bad since I was the only one who ate in the house.

"Nonsense, you can bring some home to Charlie. Maybe, it will help butter him up." She winked at us.

**A/N: Thank you all my reviews! If there is any questions to Ripley's I was referring to the Ripley's Believe it or not. A show that tries to prove fact or fiction on odd occurrences or other things.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 16 The Truth, and Vote. (BPOV)**

I opened the book to read "The title to this chapter is **The Truth**"I announced. Apparently, Book Bella thought she had dreamed everything about the Volturi and Edward returning when she woke up and saw Edward was still there. It got bad enough that book Bella, actually thought she died when jumped of the cliff.

"Well, it is official, Bella in the book lost it." Emmett laughed. I glared at him and Rose hit him on the head.

"Hey" Emmett pouted.

"That was for Bella. She would hurt herself if she did it," Rose told him innocently. I continued to read.

Now, Edward interrupted clearly amused. "How long am I going to have to convince you that you're awake?"

I shrugged. and read more, but then I stopped.

"Please, Edward, if I was dead and you were with me, that would be Heaven, not hell." I smiled sweetly at him. He just looked at me thoughtfully. I read more, book Bella was clearly still out of it.

"I think book Bella needs to go back to sleep. You look like you need more sleep as well." Carlisle said looking at me. I looked down at the book sheepishly, I knew he was right.

"I know how much sleep you got last night. But, how much the night before that for example?" he continued clearly in doctor mode.

"About three hours." I mumbled, but knew everyone heard me. Edward started to open his mouth, but I cut him off.

"I usually get more than that, maybe not a lot more, but that night I had a harder time. The last chapter I read was when Edward was on his way to the Volturi. I was a nervous wreck, trying to figure out what to do? It wasn't until I decided on going to Ithaca, that I was able to fall asleep. Then I couldn't sleep late because I got up to celebrate Christmas with Charlie, since he has to work a double today."

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart. You need to catch up on more sleep," Esme said motherly to me.

"That shouldn't be too hard." I looked at Edward and laid my head on his shoulder. I read on about Charlie banning Edward from the house. I wasn't too happy with that. I didn't want to fight with Charlie after everything, but for Edward, I would.

"He cares for you, dear. He is you father," Esme reasoned on Charlie's behalf.

"I know, but, one, I'm at the age that I should be able to decide who I'm with. Two, Edward may have broken up with me, but that shouldn't warrant expulsion from the house if I chose to forgive him." I went back to the chapter where book Bella was looking for excuse for being away and Edward had nothing. He suggested, asking Alice,

"Out of curiosity… Where does Charlie think you are now?" Jasper asked.

"He doesn't know she left yet." Alice spoke before I could. "As long as you are back before 11pm tonight, he will not know you left. That shouldn't be a problem."

"I still need to figure out what to tell him about the truck, since it is missing. But, to answer your question, I left a note saying that Alice called with a life or death emergency, that I left to help her out and I would call when I had more information." I answered. I went back to the book and I started to narrow my eyes when Edward in the book was being evasive about answering about what he had been up too. The book went to Edward's apology for Victoria and everything that happened since he had left. Book Bella was trying to stop him, because she thought he went to the Volturi and was apologizing out of guilt.

"Of course, I should feel guilty. I am guilty. I single handily ruined the best thing in my life. I left to protect you and I only made things worse. I should have stayed and protected you. But I know that now, and probably even in the book, I would never return to you out of just guilt. I returned because I love you and we both were worse off without one another than together," Edward whispered, rubbing my back. The book then went into Edward's lies and he was having hard a time getting Bella to believe the truth.

"Let me get this straight. It's my fault for believing the lies?" I asked irritably. Edward was shaking his head no, but before he could say anything, Rose spoke up.

"You should had never lied to her in the first place. How can she know what the truth is when you tell lies so well?"

"You prayed on her lack of self-confidence that day," Alice said coming to my defense as well.

"No, Bella, it isn't your fault for believing me. I realized now I sent you mixed signals when we first met. I sometimes overlook you lack of self-confidence, because I don't understand it. To me there is no girl that could be more perfect or beautiful. Part of me, subconsciously, that day, wanted you to fight to get me to stay, because I really didn't want to leave you," he said solemnly

"I didn't fight because I knew when you get that way; there was no arguing with you. Plus, why would I try to force someone to be with me if they wanted to go? You should've just told me the truth, Edward. We could've worked something out," I told him with sadness in my voice.

"I wish I could go back in time, to fix it, but I can't. I will be more honest, with you." Edward told me kissing my hand and bringing it to his chest over his heart.

"Good!" I gave him a small smile and returned to the book. I watched Edward pout when my bookself wouldn't let Edward kiss her in the book, because she thought it would hurt too much when he left again. When book Bella confirmed that she had not moved on and no one replaced him, he kissed her in the book. Suddenly the book was out of my hands and Edward's lips were on mine. They moved urgently against my own. I felt my heartbeat race and I let out a soft moan. When he backed away, he placed his forehead against mine.

"Breathe, Bella" he chuckled and I tried to shake off the haze. I looked for the book.

"It's on the floor Bella, again." Alice said giggling. I looked around everyone else was quite amused too. Edward handed me the book.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Esme said with a giggle.

"No, we are fine." Edward said smugly. I continued on where Edward in the book was trying to convince book Bella he was staying, that he was about to head back anyways and he was willing to beg.

"Aww Bella, you should've held out for begging." Emmett said with an evil glint in his eye.

I ignored him and kept reading. Edward in the book made a sweet analogy, of book Bella being a meteor through the sky of his life leaving him blind when she was gone.

"Aww!" came from the females in the women. I kissed him on the lips and he grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sounds like Romeo, is making a come back." Emmett wiggles his eyebrows.

When I got to the part of them talking about the holes in the chest Edward rubbed his index finger over my heart. He then leaned in to kiss the spot over my heart. My heart fluttered.

In reading, I finally found out Edward was doing while he was away. I took the book and smacked him over the head for it. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Edward Anthony, what were you thinking of going off and doing something like that by yourself? Something could have happened to you!" I shouted at him.

"Bella, she was after you, was I suppose to just sit back and do nothing?" He argued back eyes turning black.

"You don't like me doing anything dangerous. Is that hard for me to ask you not to do the same?" I asked him.

"Bella, I was never in any danger." He told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't Jazz and I help?" Emmett asked looking put out.

"Gee sorry, that I care about the two of you, as well." I snapped at him.

"Guys, pointless argument the wicked witch is dead." Jasper spoke up as the voice of reason.

"Well, thank you all of you for saving me once again. I'm sorry, I didn't say it before." I said softly looking at everyone.

"That's what families are for and you're family." Rose said with a smile. I went back to the book where book Bella and Edward were discussing problems on the horizon. I wanted to roll my eyes, at the werewolves being a major problem. It would probably just lead to another argument. True they may not like the Cullens, but in the book they did save book Bella, how was that a problem. Jacob, on the other hand in the book was maybe a problem. The problem book Bella thought was second greatest was the Volturi. In the book, Edward was still refusing to change book Bella. She was afraid it was because he was going to leave again. Not believing it was really her soul.

"Bella, love, yes it is your soul, I care the most about. I am staying with you, unless you send me away." He pleaded with me looking agonized.

"That is bull. You have a soul. Everyone in this room has a soul. Even you in the book started to realize you have a soul. If you do not have a soul, how can you truly say you love me? Because people without souls can't love, nor can they distinguish right from wrong, and you clearly do." He looked shocked at my statement. I saw Carlisle and Esme exchange a smile. The Cullen 'siblings' looked thoughtful. I continued back to the book before stopping again after Edward in the book told book Bella he would still love her when she got old.

"So you want to stay with me even though I look old enough to be your mother or grandmother." He started to speak, but I cut him off. "In a few years I am going to look like a pedophile if I'm with you. Did you think of that? It will be against the law." I said fighting back my angry tears.

"Bella, then we will go somewhere where we can be alone." Edward said.

"Edward, you really need to listen to her. The situation may not bother you, but it clearly bothers her." Jasper spoke up. I was grateful at least one person saw my side instead of patronized me.

"Can we talk about this later together? When we are alone? I promise to listen." Edward asked squeezing my hand, I nodded. I started to read again, Edward in the book was being adamant there were other ways to deal with Volturi and leaving book Bella human. She finally had enough and was leaving. Edward looked at me as I was reading with hurt written on his face, so I gave his hand a squeeze. At the end of the chapter, it came out book Bella was heading to the Cullen's and decided that everyone need to vote.

"Wait, now we are all getting involved with this?" Rose asked with her eyebrows raised getting annoyed.

"Well, if the Volturi is going to show up at your doorstep, because I'm still human and it affects everyone, not just me; yes I think you all should have a say." I told her.

She just bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"No one should be voting on your life, it isn't right." Edward growled, eyebrows furrowed. I ran my hand through his hair and he relaxed slightly, but his face was clearly still not happy. His eyes were flickering over his family members and I was wondering what they were thinking. Esme got up to go the kitchen. I looked to Jasper and held out the book. He took it from me, just as Esme came back with a plate.

"Oh, Esme, this look wonderful thank you." I took the plate from her as I sat at the table again. I felt Edward move so his legs were touching my back and he was playing with my hair as I started to eat.

"Before we start, any bets on the outcome of the vote?" Emmett looked around. Edward growled and started shouting so loud I had to cover my ears.

"NO ONE is going to vote or bet on the outcome of Bella's life. Do I make myself clear! No secret bets either."

"Bro, what is the harm..." Emmett tried to speak, but was cut off by another growl.

"Emmett, no bets. Edward, dear, please calm down, it is only a book," Esme spoke up. I slowly took my hands off my ears and turn around.

"Are you going to be to be okay?" I asked him, I was concerned. He nodded looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry that I yelled," he said more calmly. I turned back to my plate and I felt his hand return to my hair. It still amazed me for someone who doesn't eat, everything was delicious.

"Alright I'm going to begin now. The title of this chapter is **The Vote**." Jasper spoke with a soft southern twang. The chapter started out with Edward in the book jumping out of the window with book Bella in his arms.  
"I'm glad you did not jump yourself" Esme said

"Like Edward would have ever let me." I playfully nudged his legs. Jasper continued on about book Bella, getting on Edward's back and enjoying running through the forest. Saying it was even better then motorcycles. I sighed thinking about all the times we ran together.

"Soon, love," I heard Edward say and that put a smile on my face.

"You think you like the motorcycles in the books, because they reminded you of riding Edward's back" Jasper asked me.

"I'm sure that it's a good possibility." I said slyly. Jasper continued on as book Bella told Edward that it was herself she didn't trust to be enough for him, not that she did not trust him. I felt Edward slide to the floor and pull me onto his lap. He buried his face in my hair.

"Someday, I'm going to convince you that you're more than enough and I'm the lucky one." he murmured, I turned to face him.

"And someday I'm going to convince you that you have a soul," I retorted as I rubbed noses with him, before turning around. I heard chuckling around the room as I took a bite. From behind me I heard Edward moan, when in the book it mention he was the biggest problem.

"He really isn't going to leave you again, Bella" Alice spoke up.

"In this reality I know that, but in the book? She's just so scared and with his refusal to change her, she can't help but feel rejected." I said softly, turning and looked Edward in the eye. "I trust you not leave me." His frown turned into my favorite crooked grin. Jasper tried to continue the story, but Emmett interrupted him.

"You hid the stuff under her bed? Why did you bother taking them if you were going to put it in her floor?"

"Even though I knew I shouldn't, I wanted to leave her with some reminder," He said sheepishly.

"You're not surprised?" Jasper questioned me.

"Nope, already found them." I laughed and Alice joined in. The books went into book Bella telling Edward about voices and her epiphany.

"I do love you, my Bella. But please tell me you didn't test out the theory of hearing my voice." I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"I already told you I didn't, because I figured it would backfire. Besides, it did not work anyways." I told him.

"Wait, I though you said you didn't try?" Carlisle said carefully.

"I didn't, but when I was in the parking lot before you came. Edward's voice never came to me. I thought in any situations, it would have at that point." I told him.

"Maybe because Edward was on his way that is why it didn't work or because you already knew he loved you." Jasper suggested. I thought about that, as I took another bite. It didn't matter. I didn't hallucinate, he is here now. In the book, Edward told book Bella that she was better at him in surviving. How after he left his family, he pretty much curled into a ball. My fork stopped half way to my mouth as I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange an uneasy glance. Apparently, this part had already happened and my heart sank. I whirled around and straddled Edward's lap. I hugged him as tight as I could around his neck.

"You silly vampire, you should've just come home to me. I would have forgiven you instantly. I hate that you tortured yourself." I kissed him on the cheek and ran my hand continuously through his hair. "Alice, didn't you see what he was doing to himself. Why, didn't you stop him?" She looked a cross of annoyed and defeated.

"Bella, you know him as well as us. He would be too stubborn to listen. We all tried to convince him, not to leave and then to go back. Jasper and Emmett had to sneak up on him and tell him there was a family emergency concerning a package, to get him to come to us to read the books."

"Don't blame them, love, they did try. In fact, most of them spent most of their time when we were reading earlier yelling at me to go back already and get you." Edward soothed while rubbing my arm.

"I wasn't trying to blame anyone. I was just upset that you were, hurting and there was no one there for you." My eyes were misting and my stomach felt sick from the thought. Jasper spread some more calm and continued to read. The book moved onto to book Bella and Edward, arriving at the Cullen's house. Book Bella was pleading her case to everyone else saying she would go back to the Volturi on her own, if they voted no. I felt Edward stiffen and growl behind me.

"Young Lady, you will do no such thing. You are apart of this family and if you think that any one of us would let you go, you are mistaken!" Esme scolded at me with a determine look on her face.

"Yes, mom, my bookself was on the over-dramatic side. I believe she was still feeling a little lost. But please be a reassured, I have no plans like that of my own." I smiled meekly at her. Her face had soften as soon as I called her mom. In the book Edward had his own plan, using Alice for a warning, then hiding me and taking on Demetri himself. In the book, his brothers agreed it could work and by the smiles on their faces, they liked the idea now too. However, all the females disagreed; Alice and Rose both smacked their husbands off the side of their heads and Alice came over and smacked Edward too.

"Edward, that has to be the stupidest idea you had yet. Do you honestly think they would just send Demetri alone? Not to mention Demetri would've seen Alice, as well. What if he decides to go after her?" I yelled at him. Jasper growled at the thought of that, it was clear he no longer cared for the plan. The book went to the voting, starting with Edward. "Isabella, no fair phrasing the question like that," Edward hissed.

"All fair in love and war." I answered him, even batting my eyes. Emmett coughed, trying to hide his laugh. The book went to Alice next, who obviously answered yes.

"Of course, Yes!" the pixie squealed. "We are entitled to our opinions, Edward, we can say if we agree ourselves," She added cutting Edward off. Jasper moved on, where he said yes in the book. He looked over at me.

"To answer book you's question. I would believe it should be your decision for one." he paused glancing at Edward. "Second, I wouldn't want myself, to be a danger to you anymore." I gave him a smile. I was wonder why Edward thought that Jasper should avoid me since he wasn't in control, but with himself he thought the more time he spent with me, the easier it was. I wasn't going to bring it up now, since I could see he wasn't in a good mood over the voting. Rose's vote was next in the book.

"I'm sorry, but I still agree with myself." She said softly.

"That's okay Rose, I understand." I told her. Emmett's vote followed Rose's and he gave me a wink and thumbs up in agreement. Esme was after Emmett and she just smiled. Carlisle vote was last in the book and the room was quite as Jasper read it and his explanation. Edward was growling again.

"Son, I can't sit by and lose two family members at once from this family. Especially, when something that can be done about it. However, even if this voting happened in the book, I still think there is time for you two to discuss it yourselves," Carlisle told us.

"What did Edward break?" Emmett questioned with eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, Emmett, the book doesn't say." Jasper answered him. In the book Bella turned to Alice and was asking her to change her, right then and there. Alice backed out and Edward freaked out in the book. In fact, Edward in the book took hold of book Bella face rather harshly. I didn't miss Rose sending Edward daggers with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, there is no excuse for me touching you that way, ever." Edward's eyes were wide with shock.

"Edward, you can't apologize for something you haven't actually done. It happened in the book, not reality." I placed a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. In the book Carlisle agreed to change book Bella, but Edward pushed it until graduation.

"It would be good to wait, until a better time than that night," Carlisle spoke up.

"I agree," I told him being able to think more clearly then book Bella.

A disappearing act like that would not be good for Charlie. He would already be upset enough with everything else. Graduation would be good; I could pretend I'm going to college.

The book continued on with Edward bringing book Bella home and was conspiring on how to keep her human longer. After he heard she wanted him to be the one to change her, he was trying to trade years for it. I sighed, taking a sip of my water, wondering if we would ever agree, when Edward asked book Bella to marry him. I immediately started to choke on my water. I felt Edward take my arms and hold them over my head.

"Edward, how could you propose that way?" Esme said, looking mortified.

"Does it matter, she said no." Edward grumbled letting my arms down, since I stopped coughing.

"Well, yeah, that wasn't exactly romantic. You made it sound like a business deal," Rose said with a sneer.

"Technically, book Bella didn't say no. She said she wasn't ready for that yet. Renée has ingrained into me that I shouldn't get married until I am Thirty." I told him.

"If I change you at this age, you would never be thirty, love. Does that mean you'd marry me one day?" he asked trying to sound casual playing subtly with my left hand.

"I don't know, maybe one day you should ask me and find out." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

Jasper continued where book Bella first challenged him to take her to Vegas and then tried to settle on 18 months. Edward decided he was set on the marriage path. I rolled my eyes. In the book he tried to dazzle book Bella into it.

"Hey, no fighting dirty." I looked at him.

"All's fair in love and war." He answered me as he batted his eyelashes at me. I had to fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him. The rest of the room broke out in laughter. Most everyone continued to laugh as book Bella had shouted 'no rings', waking up Charlie.

Edward hid in the closet and Charlie came in and had it out with book Bella. He forbid book Bella to see Edward. I flinched at that. She threatened to move out if he didn't except Edward. I sighed I didn't want to fight with Charlie, but like in the book I would for Edward.

"Bella, you shouldn't have to fight over Charlie for me?" Edward said worriedly.

"So, she should listen to Charlie? We lie and have a secret relationship, because that is so much better?" I inquired.

"We will figure something out for me to get back into Charlie's good graces." He kissed my cheek. In the book Edward didn't want me to argue with Charlie as well.

"We don't want you to fight with Charlie, but you would be welcome here," Esme told me.

"Only you would think you're safer in a house with vampires," Jasper chuckled.

"That would be fun. Why don't you move in now, Bella?" Emmett looked excited.

"If I'm trying to get Edward on Charlie's good side, that wouldn't be a good move." I told him. Near the end of the chapter, it was apparent that book Bella didn't miss Edward's comment that 'Carlisle was right' and called him out on it. Carlisle and I both snickered and Edward scowled. Book Bella told Edward that as long as he stays she doesn't need a heaven.

"Forever does sound nice." Edward's velvety voice made my heart flutter. I gazed at him and he kissed me on the lips until I was breathless.

"Well, all we have left is the epilogue in this book." Jasper announced tossing the book to Emmett.

**A/N one chapter left to end of New Moon. Thank you for all reviews.!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue: Treaty (BPOV)**

I stretched and snuggled into Edward' chest. I was glad this book was almost over. The rest of the Cullen's, with the exception of Rose and Edward, were willing to have me changed and that felt good. However, Edward not wanting me to be changed was depressing me. He promised to talk about it, what were the chances of me talking him into it. Part of me hoped that in one of the future books I would get changed and that it turned out to be a good thing.

"Lets finish this thing. I'm ready for the next book. Hopefully, since we are back, I will have a larger roll. This chapter is called **Epilogue: Treaty**" Emmett stated. Edwardrolled his eyes and sighed, it made me curious what Emmett was probably thinking. The chapter started off with everyone getting back to normal. Unfortunately, book Bella missed a Calculus test which had hindered her grade. I scowled. I was trying in that class too.

"I'll help you, love. I can show you better methods. Mr. Varner is a horrible teacher." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and blushed slightly thinking about those study sessions. Book Bella was looking at colleges, but had missed a bunch of deadlines.

"Bella, I would have hoped you would be more interested in college." Carlisle said with a frown. I instantly felt guilty about the applications sitting on my desk at Charlie's.

"There is still time, a lot of deadlines have not past. We can fill out some this week together if like?" Edward interjected. I nodded in agreement. Edward managed to get back in all book Bella classes in the book.

"How much do you think Edward is going to have to flirt with Ms. Cope," Jasper joked. Alice, Rose and I giggled; Edward grimaced.

The book started going into how book Bella missed Jacob and how he wouldn't talk to her on the phone. She felt guilty for hurting him and wanted a happy ending for him. As this part was going on, Edward started growling louder and louder until I couldn't hear Emmett any more.

"Edward, the last time I saw Jacob was at the prom. You have nothing to worry about," I told him, kissing him on the cheek, he stopped growling, but his scowl was still in place.

"It's obvious that in the book you have some sort of feelings for him," he hissed.

"Only as a friend. Would it be wrong for me to want a friend to be happy? In case you missed it, the book was calling you my Prince." I saw his eyes soften at the word Prince.

"This is Bella, remember, she is going to feel guilty for hurting him and want to apologize. Jacob isn't letting her do that, so she is going to feel bad until he does." Esme pointed out, coming to my defense. I saw Edward's face become more resigned.

"Please, that dog has been manipulating Bella, since the very beginning. He knows she is easily guilt tripped and he is playing on it big time!" Rose snarled.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, did I miss something in the books.

"See, this is why she needs Rose and me to help her. She can't see when a guy is manipulating her?" Alice said looking at Edward. I wasn't sure how to take that.

"Bella, it's obvious he would use your guilty conscious to make you feel sorry for him. He has feelings for you that he admitted to, most teenage guys would use what they could to get the girl. He took you when you were feeling low and tried to make you feel better. Then he got you to believe that you were doing the same thing for him," Jasper said calmly.

"Everyone thinks he was manipulated book Bella the whole time?" I asked. I looked more to Esme and Carlisle, since I pretty much have gotten the younger Cullens' response. Both looked hesitant to answer. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"The way the boy acts makes me wonder what he is up to. He does seem to help you, but he seems to have an alerter motive. He also seems to try and turn you against our family by looking for information or talking negatively."

"How did she/me miss this?" I asked feeling a little perplexed, I didn't like to be used.

"Love, you're a very trusting and caring person. If you thought a person was hurting, you would go out of your way to help them, because you would never question it. At that point in time, you were hurting and easily taken advantage of. Jacob knew this and used it, but not it is your fault. You were just being your sweet caring self." Edward pulled me close and kissed my temple. Emmett started reading again, where Edward in the book said he was probably the reason why Jacob was staying away.

"You would kill someone that saved my life?" I asked him, my eyes widen.

"I would be very grateful for him for saving your life. However, if I thought he was trying to take you away from me…" He hesitated at the end of his sentence with his eyes darken as he spoke.

"Vampires are very protective and possessive of their mates; they would act out to any type of threat to their mate. Especially, if someone challenged them for their mate." Jasper finished for him. I rubbed my hand up Edward's chest to the back of neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"No one is ever going to take me from you," I told him; Edward smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I felt myself blush. Emmett continued the chapter, Apparently book Bella was in more trouble with Charlie. Jacob had dropped off her motorcycle.

"Charlie, is going to kill her. What the hell, was Jacob thinking? Is he trying to give Charlie's a heart attack or worse?" I was beyond mad, as was book Bella, at the situation. Why would Jacob stab book Bella in the back like that?

"Bella, dear, you will hurt yourself if you try to punch a werewolf. It wouldn't be much different then punching a brick wall," Carlisle told me.

"Although, it would be awesome to see you trying to take on a werewolf," Emmett said as he and Jasper laughed. Edward hissed at them. In the book, Jacob had stayed around and book Bella wanted to go confront him. Edward was trying to stop her, saying that Jacob was there for him not her. Edward calmed her by saying it was only to talk, not fight. Jacob apparently grew more since book Bella saw him again.

"Very curious. I wonder how big they actually get." Carlisle was looking interested.

"Jacob isn't bigger than me, is he?" Emmett pouted, looking at me.

"You have the book, you tell us." I rolled my eyes. He looked down at the book frowning.

"Will you continue already?" Rose asked him, getting annoyed. Emmett started to read more about the confrontation with Jacob. He apparently wanted book Bella grounded to keep her from Edward.

"Idiot, she was already grounded. He would have known that if he answered the phone. Why is he blaming Edward," Alice said irritably.

"Actually, he might have known. Charlie and Billy gossip like two old ladies. So, Billy would have known if I was grounded," I said as I thought of the situation. It was now more suspicious of Jacob's intentions.

"If he did know you were grounded, he might have thought further punishment would get Charlie to ban Edward. Plus, he knows Edward is a mind reader so he could be more careful with his thoughts," Jasper suggested. I frowned. It would be book Bella's fault if the wolves could use Edward's ability against him.

"Stop feeling guilty darlin', you haven't done anything in this reality," Jasper told me with a smile.

"He is right, love," Edward said, giving me a hug. Edward in the book was now thanking Jacob for saving me.

"Well, good. I'm glad one of you boys are using your manners. I'm glad you are at least trying, Edward." Esme commended him. He smiled at her. Jacob wanted Edward to leave as a thank you to him. Edward had told him no. That decision was book Bella's.

"He knows book Bella still loves you. Would he really believe that she would want you to go away again; doesn't he realize it would hurt her all over again if you left and then it would be his fault," I ranted.

"He is doing it because he wants you for himself." Rose stated matter of factly. I had a feeling she was right. In the book, Jacob was reminding Edward of the treaty.

"Wait, so it is bite, not just kill. So that means you can't change me without causing a war." I was feeling hesitant. I didn't want to cause a war having anyone get hurt or worse. "We could always leave first. Then they wouldn't have proof that it was us," Alice suggested. However, book Bella in the book told Jacob it wasn't any of his business, so he knew she had made a choice. Jacob instantly was throwing a tantrum which made book Bella concern for him. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Bella, I'm not about to let you go near him if he was shaking," Edward proclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"That's not what bothered me. You were right to stop me if he was about to phase. I'm upset that he is trying to dig at you for leaving me. That is not his business if I chose to forgive you." That brought a small smile to his face. Emmett caused me to nearly fall out of Edward's lap by screaming Charlie's line.

"What the hell, Emmett! Was that at all necessary?" Rose was pissed that he screamed right in her ear. He just smirked until he got a glimpse of her face. Then he hung his head.

"So glad I stayed away from the motorcycles now." I shuddered thinking about Charlie's reaction. In the book, Edward asked about Victoria before they turned to leave. Apparently, the wolves still have not caught her.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't leave it up to them." Jasper said sarcastically. Charlie in the book was getting madder and madder. Book Bella was trying to say good-bye to Jacob. He was telling her they could not be friends and he was going to miss her. She tried to hug him, but Edward wouldn't let her. I could see Edward's face out the corner of my eyes. His face looked blank, his eyes said fury. I sighed inwardly. I had a feeling when reading earlier chapters, something like this would happen. I never wanted to hurt Edward and I had a feeling that, since book Bella wasn't going to let go of Jacob easily it would happen in at least the next book. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Edward's chest. I felt his arms tighten. The book ended with book Bella recounted all the danger she was in as she headed off to her doom. Charlie. But, she knew she could get through it with Edward at her side. The only thing I knew was that I had a huge splitting headache. I felt Edward's hand run through my hair and his cool lips on my forehead.

"Bella?" I heard Alice asked hesitantly. I open my eyes. She handed me some acetaminophen tablets and water.

"Thank you." I told her. I then popped the pills in my mouth and downed some water.

I saw Edward looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, it is just a headache." I told him with a smile and blush rose on my cheeks.

"Let me get you home so you can get some sleep," He said kissing my forehead again.

"Wait a minute before you leave. Are we reading the next book?" Carlisle asked.

"We probably should, in case we miss something. We probably do not want to assume everything is okay just, because Victoria was gone." Jasper answered. Everyone nodded.

"We can start the next book tomorrow. It will be a good time, since school is on vacation and Bella is working Tuesday and Thursday this week for a few hours in the afternoon." Alice announced. "I will call a towing service first thing in the morning and have your truck towed here." Everyone started to get up since it was settled. I said good night to everyone and thanked them for the gifts again. Edward picked me up, bridal style, to carry me.

"I can walk." I told him and he put me down, wrapping his arm around my waist. He slung my bag over his shoulder and picked up the gifts. Esme handed me a container of food for Charlie. We started to head to the door, Alice joined us. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, someone has to drive the Volvo back so you can stay." She told him. He sighed and led the way to his car.

**A/N: New Moon done. Eclipse soon. I do believe that story is important. One it shows Edward that being over protective(controlling) will back fire and cause problems. **

**Jacob being manipulative of Bella's guilt. Bella trying to make both happy and to have best of both worlds backfire in hurting the ones she loves. Plus the back stories are helpful for Bella to understand her change. Not to mention the whole compromise chapter. Not too mention the Volturi's true intentions**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its Characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 18. The Talk. (BPOV)**

Edward held the car door open for me and I slid in. He was soon beside me and grabbed my hand after he started the car. Alice was bouncing in the backseat.

"What should I tell Charlie?" I asked breaking the silence. "He is going to wonder where the truck is. He is also going need to know that you are back."

"Tell Charlie your car broke down and when you went for help you ran into me. We got to talking and I invited you to dinner." Alice said. "I can stay 'til he gets back and help you. This way it isn't quite a lie, so you could probably pull it off." When I looked up I saw that we were already in front of the house. I forgot how fast Edward drove. He chuckled before getting out of the car to open my door. We got to the door and I got the key down from the eve to open the door. I headed to the kitchen and put the food in the fridge. I grabbed the note off the counter and threw it out. I came back into the living room and Edward was sitting on the couch. I looked around for Alice.

"She is upstairs setting up the blanket and mattress pad," he told me before I could ask. I looked at the clock. Charlie would be back soon. I walked over to the couch and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"You're staying tonight, right?" I asked him nervously. His face broke up into a huge crooked smile.

"Of course, my love, I missed your sleep talking. Last night was a pleasant reminder," he smirked. I remember waking up on the couch with his whole family there. I started to blush.

"What did I say?" I asked biting my lip. He laughed a little harder.

"Well, Emmett is a little disappointed. You said you loved me, asked me to stay. Although you did have an interesting conversation, with Alice. You asked her to take you to Italy. When she started talking about shopping, you told her no. You wanted to go to Volterra. Kind of gave most of us a scare." He said looking at my lip that I was still biting. He leaned in and started to kiss me. He slowly sucked my lower lip out from between my teeth with his lips. The kiss grew more passionate and when I was out of air, he move to my neck and collarbone, making a circuit down, then up. His lips were back on mine again. I was surprised he didn't pull away like he had in the past. He broke away with an irritated look on his face when Alice cleared her throat. She was back in the room looking amused.

"Charlie is about to pull up. You may want to make yourself scarce, dear brother." She winked. He gave me one more quick kiss and went up the stairs. I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. Alice sat down next to me and turned the TV to a rendition of the **Christmas Carol**.

I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Charlie voice came from the hall.

"In here, Dad." I answered getting nervous. I hope this went better then the book.

"Hi Charlie, Merry Christmas!" Alice jumped up and hugged him as he came into the room. He stopped short in surprise.

"Alice Cullen? What are you doing here? Where is the truck?" Charlie asked looking confused and a little worried.

"Oh I gave Bella a ride home," she answered. Charlie looked at me.

"The truck broke down when I was out yesterday. When I went for help I ran into Alice," I answered trying to keep my face smooth.

"Where is the truck now?" Charlie asked.

"A towing service is going to tow to our house tomorrow. Rosalie is going to fix it for Bella. She offered when Bella was at house for dinner. Esme invited her when she found out you were going to be gone all day." Alice answered brightly.

"I see, and is all your family back then?" Charlie asked

"Well, Rose and Emmett are only home for the holidays, but yes the rest of us moved back. Esme hated LA. Plus, a certain other sibling of mine missed Bella here too much that he was making us all miserable. He was definitely less than a joy to be around these last few months." Alice spoke nonchalantly. I saw Charlie's eyes narrow slightly at the mention of Edward.

"Well, Alice, are you staying or did you need to get heading back?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I wish I could stay. Esme and Carlisle are expecting me back. I was just keeping Bella company until you got here. Before I forget, Esme sent some dinner back for you. She felt bad you were working all day and didn't have a proper Christmas dinner." She moved toward the door. "Have a good night, Charlie, and Bella, I will see you tomorrow."

Good night, Alice." We both answered her. I heard the door shut. I clicked off the TV.

"Would you like me to heat the dinner Esme sent?" I asked him.

"No, that's okay. Hold on though, I want to talk to you." He moved to his chair and gestured to the couch for me to sit. "Bella, I don't want you getting back together with Edward. He is bad news. He left you in the woods for crying out loud."

"Hold on." I interrupted him. "Edward never left me in the woods. I ran into the woods after he left. He didn't know that I did that until recently."

"Bella, have you even seen yourself the last few months? I don't want you getting hurt again. Please, don't fight me on this matter." Charlie was getting upset.

"Dad, I am old enough to see who I want to see. You can't stop me. I know how I am without Edward. I also know how he was without me. From what I hear from his family, he wasn't too different from me. We don't work without one another." I tried to reason and didn't want to get into a yelling fight like the book.

"If he missed you so much, why hasn't he tried to contact you? Or even break up with you in the first place?" Charlie argued.

"His family was leaving, he thought he was doing the right thing. Afterwards, he thought I would hate him too much to take him back." I told him. Most of what I said was true in some sense. "Dad, I love him. That is never going to change. If I send him away, it will be my biggest regret. I know you're worried and I am sorry that I made you worry these past months. But Edward is who I want. Please understand that," I pleaded.

"Bells…I really don't like this. I don't want to see you hurt again." He was looking exasperated and exhausted.

"You don't have to like it, but please accept this as my own decision to make," I asked softly.

"You are as stubborn as me. I see I'm going to get nowhere tonight." He sighed. "Alright, I accept that it is your decision, but I don't like it."

"Thank you." I got up and gave him a hug. "I'm going to bed. Alice will be back early. She wants help unpacking" I headed to the stairs.

"I won't be far behind you, good night Bells," he answered me. I ran up the stairs knowing my angel was there.

I stopped in the bathroom to wash up. I noticed Alice had put some pajamas on the little table by the sink, with a note telling me to put them on. I took a quick shower and then examined the pile of clothes closer. The pair of dark blue light cotton shorts and a matching tank top with sweetheart lace neckline. On the back of the bathroom door was a knee length robe, also blue. I got dressed, in a hurry to get to my room.

I open my door and closed it behind me.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." His velvety voice came from the direction of my bed. I looked over and he was already under the sheets with his arms behind his perfect head, resting against the headboard.

"Comfy?" I asked liking the vision before me. He wasn't only waiting for me, but in my bed as well. I went over to my desk and placed my toiletry bag down next to the books I received. One of them must have unpacked my bag for me.

"Almost, the blanket and the pad defiantly make this bed nice and warm, but it is still missing something." He told me with a playful frown.

"Oh, and what is that?" I asked cocking my head to the side and leaned my back against my desk.

"You." he answered giving me a huge smile and held out his arms to me. I took off the robe, hung it on my desk chair and went over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and I crawled in the bed. It was very toasty. He dropped the covers and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his cool firm chest. I loved how close we were laying. I had to thank his siblings or more appropriately Alice for these. Edward's cell chirped. He flipped open his phone.

"Alice says 'you're welcome.' What is that for?" He asked curiously. I yawned.

"I was thinking of thanking her again for the pad and the blanket. Although I should thank her for the pajamas too they are very comfy." He looked down at me.

"You do look beautiful." He commented making me blush. It was then I noticed he was not wearing what he came in. His pants felt too soft for jeans.

"Are you wearing Pajamas? I asked

"Alice, left them for me. She said it would be more comfortable for you, than what I was wearing," he said sheepishly.

"I guess that's another thing I need to thank Alice for." I giggled hugging him close, his arm tightened around me

"I missed this." I sighed. "We should talk." He tensed slightly.

"It is late and you need your sleep." He answered and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away and pouted, he sighed.  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he sneaked a quick kiss on the lips.

"I want you to change me." I told him. He pinched the bridge of nose in his hand.

"Bella, we have been through this," he started.

"I don't believe that you will be taking my soul. If I believe I still have my soul, how can you tell me otherwise? It is my life and soul anyways, don't I get a say?" I asked him. I took my hand and ran it through his hair.

"Bella, I don't think you seriously thought all this through. You always seem to glorify being a vampire, but it is not like that at all." He looked down at me imploringly.

"Then tell me what I am not seeing, Edward. How can I see everything, if you are not willing to tell me?" I wasn't going to give up tonight.

"You realize once you change, there is no going back. You will be stuck for all eternity like this." He gestured to himself. "When you change, you will always have a thirst; for human blood. You'll want nothing more than blood; it will be a constant struggle, especially the first few years. Then it may become manageable, but it will always be there, the desire to kill."

"You and your family would be there, though, to help me through it. You all managed. I can too."

"You'll also have to say goodbye to Charlie, Renée, Phil and any other human friends. Never to see them again or talk to again." He told me.

"What about e-mail or phone…" he shook his head. I hesitated before responding.

"Okay, so that part would be hard, but I would do it. I would have to say good bye eventually. I need to live my own life at some point." I argued "You promised not to leave; that we would stay together. You'll have to disappear from Forks at some point. How would I explain to my family why I visit, but you don't? It would be easier if we both disappear." His eyes soften, but his face stayed determined.

"There are human aspects you will miss out on. Like you'll never be able to have a baby. Esme and Rose have that regret, by missing that chance."

"I am not Esme or Rose. I never thought about having a baby. If I were to decide to have a baby, I would only want one with you. Since, that is not going to be possible, then I don't want one. I can't go find some random guy to have a baby with. That wouldn't be right," I answered truthfully. I watched a small smile form on his face. He leaned down and kissed me, pulling me tight to his body. I decided to test his rules and I lick his lower lip to plead for entrance. As expected, he pulled back.

"Oh Bella," he chuckled.

"You know you wouldn't have to have careful rules if I was changed?" I said slyly and rubbed my hand on his chest, which he immediately caught with his free hand.

"I know." He smirked. I saw something quickly flicker in his eye, but then he frowned again. "Bella…"

"Wait. What if we don't decide tonight? Let's hear the rest of the books first. I just want you to tell me you will keep an open mind. You're not completely decided against it anymore? Please!" I bit my lip and looked up at him. I was nervous he would be adamantly against it still. He closed his eyes and was completely still. "Please," I whispered. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'll make a deal with you. I will keep an open mind it you do something for me." He offered.

"I'm not making deals until you tell me what that is?" I answered him, narrowing my eyes. He suppressed a grin.

"I would like you to be open to the idea of marrying me one day. Especially, before you are changed. If I changed you before we get married, your parents couldn't be at our wedding. Just be open, no 'yes' or 'no' until I really ask you, which I do plan on doing." His eyes melted into mine dazing me. I thought about it, it was a reasonable request; I wasn't agreeing to marry him just to be open. If it got him to be open to changing me, then it was worth it. I was hopeful the books would show me as a vampire and it would persuade him. I paused and bit my lip. pausing longer than necessary. He looked at me one, eyebrow raised.

"Deal." I gave him a big smile and his face broke out in a smile that lit his face.

"Deal." he leaned in and kissed me softly. "By the way, thank you for defending me against you father. You didn't have to do that." I blushed.

"Yes, I did. I think it went better then it did in the book. He didn't look happy, but he didn't turn purple either," I yawned as I told him.

"He isn't happy with me. He is hoping you realize on your own, I'm no good. He isn't going to forbid it at the moment." He replied. "Now please, go to sleep. Anything else can be discussed later. We have plenty of time."

"Okay, good night!" I gave him one more soft kiss and I laid my head on his chest.

"Good night, my angel." He started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep.

**A/N: Eclipse starts next chapter. If seems Bella being to easy on the idea of marriage; I believe she would agree to be open, because she could still have the opportunity to say no. Which I do think she would be willing to do if at least Edward promised to be open on his end about changing. Oh I don't think Charlie would be as mad as the book, because she didn't disappear for three days or jump off any cliff, so I think he wouldn't be a hot head causing Bella to be on the defensive.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 19: Preface and Ultimatum**

I awoke up in the morning, the room was light. I felt Edward's hand caress the small of my back. I looked up and his eyes were shining down on me. I lay there feeling completely happy. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, then nose.

"Good morning, beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning," I smiled back at him.

"You should get up and get dressed. Alice is expecting us soon. They want to start the next book today." He told me. I slid out of the bed and stretched. It was the best night of sleep I had had in awhile. My stomach growled and I heard Edward laugh, he was already dressed. "Shall, I make the human breakfast?" He joked.

"Yes, please! I'll get dressed in the meantime." He left the room without a sound. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt and blue hoodie. Alice will just have to deal. If we were reading all day I was going to be comfortable. I packed a quick overnight bag, stopping quickly in the bathroom to wash up and preceded down the stairs, tripping on the last step. I closed my eyes before I hit the floor. When I didn't hit anything, I opened my eyes to feel Edward's arms around my waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" I looked at him. His amber eyes were twinkling.

"Kiss me?" I suggested. He rolled his eyes, but pulled me into a kiss. He scooped me up and walked into the kitchen, placing me in a chair. In front of me was a bowl of cereal and cup of juice.

"Thank you." I picked up my spoon swirled the cereal before taking the first bite.

"You're welcome." He sat opposite me. I finished quickly then washed the bowl and cup, leaving them in the strainer. I left a note for Charlie telling him I was at the Cullen's and Alice asked me to stay the night to help unpack and catch up. I turned back to Edward, who was now standing, his hand held out for mine.

"Shall we?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Wait a minute. I need to tell you something first," I told him. I wanted to have this conversation away from his family members. He looked at me thoughtfully, so I continued. "I have a feeling book Bella isn't going to let go of Jacob as a friend easily in this next book. I'm afraid of it hurting you or him in the book and, then, you here in reality having to read about it. I wanted to make sure you knew in this reality, I have no plans being that close of friends with Jacob. However, there may be no avoiding him at times because of how close Charlie and Billy are." I said in all one breath.

"You're not the first to think that. A few others, plus myself, have seen this being a possibility. If it happens in the book, it's only because I, at one point, pushed your bookself towards him. He helped your bookself when I wasn't there and it would be only normal for some result to come of that. Because of that, I would be at fault for the situation, not you, as much as my bookself may not like the situation." He told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Can we agree not to get mad then, with each other or ourselves, about anything in the book? Since, it hasn't and will not happen," I asked laying my cheek to his chest.

"Agreed" he told me pulling me to the back door. I looked at him questionably.

"I was hoping you would run with me to the house," he asked. "Or I can go get my car."

"No, running is fine." I smiled grabbing my bag, but he took it from me. We walked into the tree line.

"Up you go then." He helped me onto his back. "Ready?" I nodded and he took off. I closed my eyes and tucked my head into his neck. I felt the wind whip through my hair and then suddenly everything was still.

"You can open your eyes now." I heard a light laughter. I peeked and saw we were in his living room and his family was already seated, I blushed. I slid off his back and sat on the couch. Edward ran my bag up to his room and was back in a flash, then settled beside me on the couch. He handed me a blanket. I put it to the side because I didn't need it.

"If we are ready then; Rose I believe your first if we follow the same order." Carlisle declared.

She picked up the third book, **Eclipse **from that table. "Alright this book starts with a preface as well." Like the other prefaces the story started out with book Bella in some sort of trouble. I gripped Edward's hand not liking what I was hearing. By the sounds of it Edward was about to defend me and he was outnumbered. The rest of his family was fighting too, somewhere else.

"What now?" Rose whined.

"Why did we separate from you two?" Carlisle looked a little confused.

"Probably we thought it was the best way to protect Bella." Alice mentioned while Edward was frowning. He pulled me into his lap.

"Who are we fighting though?" Emmett looked excited. His smile faded, when he saw Esme glare at him.

"Seems like the candidates are Victoria, Volturi or Wolves." Jasper was looking thoughtful.

"The book did mention wolves howling in the woods, so the wolves are present." Edward added. "But I don't think that is what has me out numbered. Who I'm fighting has black eyes, so I'm fighting a vampire. I shuddered why does my existence always put the ones I love in danger?

"Well, it's Victoria we don't have to worry in this reality right?" I looked at Edward. He smiled slightly. "If whoever it is thinks my attention would be diverted a millisecond from protecting Bella, they are sadly mistaking." His strong arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I'll move on to the first chapter too. The first chapter is called **Ultimatum.**" Rose spoke "This first bit looks like a note and the first few lines have been crossed out." We listened as it sounded like the note was Jacob to book Bella. He was telling her they couldn't be friends and it had been her choice. The uncrossed out part said he missed her too, but it didn't change anything. Of course book Bella felt guilty of causing him pain.

"That dog is one for words. How many times did he write different things to just cross it out?" Emmett snickered.

"I wouldn't have put it past the dog to have all those crossed out sections on purpose. Each line was to make Bella feel guiltier. He could've used a new sheet of paper." Rose scoffed.

"Would've definitely worked too." I mumbled. Now that Rose pointed it out; I could see the possibility. What alarmed me was the next part of the book.

"Oh, No! What is Charlie doing in the kitchen?" I cried.

"Oh come now, it can't be the bad can it?" Esme asked. I cringed as I thought of the possibilities. Before I could respond Rose mentioned the jar with a metal lid in the microwave. I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"What is wrong with that?" Emmett asked, looking a little too curious.

"Emmett, get that idea out of your head now," Alice cried out, her eyes were huge and Edward was trying to hide a smile in my hair.

"What?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"Let just say, Esme will probably rip you a new one for destroying her kitchen." Edward said with a straight face.

"What did he do before I moved here?" I cringed, thinking of the pasta blob.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice asked with a giggle and I shook my head. Book Bella suspected that Charlie was up to something.

"Destiny and fate you like. However, fiancée bothers you?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. I saw Edward stick his lower lip in a small pout.

"I know it may seem silly, but seriously after living with Renée and her views of marriage at a young age; some things have been ingrained," I said with a sigh. I had promised to be open. I kissed Edward on the cheek and gave him a small smile. Charlie still was less than pleased with Edward, but at least he was allowed into the house a few hours of the day. Book Bella was still grounded.

"At least he's letting Eddie boy in the house." Emmett smirked.

"He still isn't pleased with me in this reality. I will try to get in his good graces though. And don't call me Eddie." Edward sighed. The book went into Charlie being upset about the murders in Seattle. I saw Jasper and Edward exchange a glance. When I looked at Edward, he just shrugged.

"Didn't you read **Wuthering Heights** in the first book?" Rose asked.

"It's a good book. It's one of my favorites," I told her. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand why. The main characters have no redeeming qualities." He complained.

"Yes, they do. Their love for one another is their redeeming quality. Now leave my book alone," I pouted. In the story Charlie was finally getting around to his point. He wanted to talk about Jacob.

"That dog wasn't trying to be responsible. He was trying to throw you under the bus and get brownie points with Charlie." Alice huffed. I had to agree the motorcycle thing was clearly vindictive. Charlie also seemed to have a concern with Edward.

"Bella, love, you don't have to defend me. It's understandable why he doesn't care for me." Edward said softly.

"I love you, of course I'm going to defend you," I stated matter-of-factly. By the sound of it, Charlie was going to let book Bella off grounding early, for good behavior. But it was conditional.

"Yay! You're free, now we can catch up on shopping." Alice was clapping her hands. I stifled a groan.

"That condition is probably going to involve Jacob," I sighed as Edward started to growl. Charlie wanted book Bella to have friends outside of the Cullens.

"You don't still want to be friends with Jessica anyways do you?" Rose asked.

"After reading **Midnight Sun,** being friends with Mike or Jessica won't work. They were never true friends to begin with. Angela I wouldn't mind getting to know better, but getting too close at this the point in the book; it will just be harder to say good bye to people in a few months. So distancing wouldn't be such a bad thing," I mentioned, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. I heard him sigh.

"It's always difficult, one of the main reasons why we usually keep to ourselves." Jasper sympathized.

"Of course, Bella is the exception," Emmett said with a wink. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks and Edward chuckled.

"It still would have happened." I mumbled agreeing with my bookself, about reaction to last September.

"And I will never be sorry enough." Edward's cool breath whispered into my ear. We listened as Charlie was pushing Jacob at me. He even played the 'Blacks are family' card, which is why I knew avoiding Jacob would be nearly impossible. I was broken from those thoughts when Edward was growling again.

"Edward, he was her friend who helped when you weren't here. Did you think she would forget all about him once you got back or not miss him at all?" Esme reprimand him.

"No, but doesn't mean I have to like it," he pouted.

"Again, the last time I talked to Jacob was at the prom. You have nothing to worry or get upset about. On the bright side, Mike is supposedly avoiding me now that you are back." I smiled at him. He gave me a smile back. Book Bella tried to explain that there was difficulty with Jacob not just wanting to be friends. Charlie didn't see anything wrong with that.

"You don't have any competition." I told him and he leaned down and kissed me softly. I tried to deepen it and he pulled back and chuckled. I heard Alice and Rose giggle before Rose continued to read.

"She is avoiding him? Book Bella is the one who tried the phone and tried a note. What else was she suppose to do?" I was a little put out that book Bella was being blamed.

"Nothing, since Billy is talking to Charlie, he is probably trying to convince him it was you. To get Charlie to make you feel guilty enough to try harder or get you to La Push where Edward wouldn't be able to intervene." Alice commented dryly. She seemed to be right, especially since Charlie was now telling Bella that Jacob was suffering.

"You need a backbone, Bella. Too many people know to make you feel guilty to get what they want," Rose said. Edward hissed at her.

"Please, you do it too and you're not the only one in the room." She glanced quickly at Alice. Both immediately looked ashamed.

"She is right. The true people who love you would be able to accept 'no' once in awhile, without making you feel guilty about it." Esme told me kindly. Book Bella agreed to find balance that included Jacob. However, it seems she also got into college in Alaska.

"College would be a great idea." Edward smiled.

"I could always go after I'm changed," I told him.

"But you would miss the human experience." Edward answered back.

"Like what would be so different?" I asked him.

"Drunken Frat parties! It would be funny to see a drunk Bella." Emmett snickered.

"Don't forget the Fraternity boys that would be interested in her." Rose giggled. Edward growled. I bit my lip and pretended to think about it.

"What are you thinking?" Edward worriedly asked, I tried not to feel guilty.

"Just imagined that in my head," I told him, trying to hide my smirk in my shoulder and he pouted. I couldn't hold it in and started to giggle. He instantly looked relieved.

"Not funny." He scowled.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek and ran my hand through his hair and he relaxed. In the book, book Bella refused to let Charlie help her pay for college.

"If money is the issue, we will help you. You are part of our family." Carlisle offered.

"Thank you for the offer. I will keep it in mind." I told him graciously, even though I didn't plan on taking it. Charlie in the book was curious as to what Edward was up to. Before he could be answered, Edward had arrived. I blushed deeper and deeper as my description of Edward was read. Edward got a big goofy smile on his face. Esme was smiling proudly.

"Man, I really don't need to be thinking of Edward like that." Emmett shuddered.

"I have to second that." Jasper grimaced. Alice and Rose just giggled.

"You both are just jealous," Edward said as he grinned even bigger. I even turn redder then before. He kissed my cheek. He took my hand as described in the book and breathed my wrist scent in.

"Not so difficult anymore, so don't be sad." Edward told me with a small smile. According to the book, Charlie was even more strict then normal and Edward had brought even more applications for me to fill out.

"We know a lot of loop holes, due to fact that we have to move often and sometimes fast." Carlisle informed me. I nodded, it made sense. Charlie questioned Edward about his plans. In which Edward replied a few big colleges and the same college in Alaska.

"Trying to impress Charlie." Jasper smirked.

"Possibly." Edward smirked back. I just shook my head. Charlie was less than thrilled with Edward going to the same university as book Bella. He reminded me of the curfew before leaving.

"Why wouldn't I be happy that you're free of grounding? Now we can go out somewhere alone, instead having someone around." Edward's eyes shined and then were looking thoughtful for few moments.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged and smiled. In the book Charlie got upset once again about Seattle.

"Bella, since it's you, the chances are about better then none for you to attract danger in Seattle. Remember the other night." Jasper pointed out.

"If I was in Seattle with Edward or Alice, that would've lowered my chances," I retorted in a huff. All the Cullens just shook their heads.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me. You're just too much of a danger magnet without me," Edward said too smugly.

"Good, now just convince yourself of that," I murmured still a little annoyed.

"If I wasn't convinced before, the books definitely have me convince now," He told me with his amber eyes burning.

In the book, Edward was reading the news as he had book Bella fill out another application to Dartmouth.

"Bella, you're certainly able to get into a good college." Esme said proudly.

"That late in the year? I find it hard to believe an Ivy League school would take me, without some incentive." I skeptically said.

"You underestimate yourself, my dear." Carlisle said. "Although you shouldn't be forced into a college you have no interest in," he raised his eyebrows in Edward's direction. Book Edward was still trying to delay the timetable and force college at me.

"He is right about those human experiences." Rose spoke sullenly.

"Shouldn't I get to choose which human experiences I want? Instead of having them decided for me," I asked.

"Yes, no one should force you to do something you don't want to do." Esme spoke up. I could understand book Bella worried about delaying being changed with all the threats out there.

"Why do you care if the dog figures out that you been change?" Emmett asked.

"Because he will realize a breach in the treaty and I don't want to cause a war." I told him.

"Well, we don't have any of these worries in this reality. So there is no need for a fast change." Edward replied happily. I frowned, he had promised to be open minded.

"I do not like the situation in Seattle in the book." Jasper spoke up. "If the Volturi decide to check in on it, they will probably want to check in on Bella while they are here."

"So, she should be changed sooner then later." Emmett brought up.

"No! No one is going to be forcing her to be changed." Edward snarled.

"No one is forcing. She wants it." I snapped back.

"She/you, are not ready." He pleaded.

"If it was left up to you, I would never be ready. Way to be open, Edward." I told him as I slid off his lap and onto the couch. He pinched the bridge of nose between his fingers. Rose read more until Emmett decide to break the tension.

"Never tried penguin before. Can't be much of a challenge though, unless they are wet, then it would be pretty slippery." I gave him a small smile. "Grizzly and polar bears are good. But you are going to have to be able to beat me to them," He said with a wink.

"Who cares if we hunt wolves up there?" Rose said exasperated.

"The wolves saved her life a couple of times. Plus she still views Jacob as a friend, so the symbolism wouldn't feel right." I said softly.

"Edward, that was out of line of you in the book. She has the right to find that idea offensive," Esme scolded. He simply nodded, but he seemed deep in thought. The conversation in the book turned to Jacob. Book Bella was trying to tell Edward she needs to see him, because he's upset. He told her no, she wasn't allowed.

"Edward you can't overrule her father," Carlisle admonished.

"Plus, I don't think she is asking permission." Rose commented.

"The wolves are unsafe. Edward is right, she wouldn't be safe. That Paul was clearly unstable an almost attack her for being an ex-girlfriend of a vampire. Just think how he or the others would think of her being a vampire's girlfriend." Emmett defended him. I shuddered at the thought. He could be right. Jacob was probably ok, but the others?

"Not really worth fighting over. I'm not going to go visit the wolves. Nor am I friends with them in this reality." I said softly to kill the argument. Edward wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him. In the book, Edward tried to distract book Bella by picking on **Wuthering Heights**. The family chuckled as the same argument from earlier was used again. Edward smiled at the comment of mine saying how it was too late to worry who I fall in love with.

"You're the most selfless person, I know love. You never have to worry about being selfish. It's us vampires who are the selfish and possessive ones." He kissed my forehead. The argument turned to Jacob again.

"Jacob is going to be a big problem in this book," Alice sighed. I nodded in agreement; I saw Edward's eyes harden. I was starting to wonder if there was a connection with **Wuthering Heights** in this book or would it be like Romeo and Juliet in the last book.

"Did you just blame Bella for the wolves return?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with Bella, that us being near is a more probable answer," Carlisle smiled wryly. Book Bella was feeling very guilty for Jacob's pain.

"Bella, your bookself shouldn't feel guilty about not being there for Jacob. You have tried to reach out and he ignoring it. He wants all his terms, meaning you away from Edward at La Push. If he really wanted to try, there is no reason why he couldn't have come to Charlie's or answered the phone." Jasper commented.

"Jasper is right, dear. That boy needs to learn some manners," Esme said. I looked over at Edward his eyes were closed as his face was sad.

"My book self is right. My leaving you only puts you in more danger. Between the Werewolves and the Volturi. I'm never going to be able to forgive myself." He sounded, so sad. I reached up and place a hand on his face and he leaned into it.

"In the book, they may be reasons for concern. But here in reality, neither are. Plus, you had my best interest at heart, so please don't continue to blame yourself. You are back now and that is all that matters," I told him, he turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of my hand. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. I saw the regret and love in his eyes. He took my hand in his and laced the fingers together. Back in the book, Edward was begging Bella to try and be safe. He was scared of losing her again.

"What do you do if Charlie insists you being friends with Jacob?" Esme asked.

"I'll cross that bridge if it comes to it. Regardless, I will not be as close friends with Jacob in this reality as my bookself is," I told her.

"I'm sorry, my bookself under estimate your love. Jasper showed me the intensity of it and I realized how wrong I was." He looked me apologetically.

"He did?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Would you like me to show you Edward's for you?" Jasper asked. I nodded enthusiastically. An emotion hit me hard. It was warm, powerful, and its intensity made it hard to breath and was all out consuming. When the emotion left me, I looked in Edward's eyes that were sparkling. I leaned up to kiss him and he met my lips.

"Thank you Jasper." I told him once I pulled away. He just smiled and gave me a wink.

The rest of the chapter concluded with Bella and Edward arguing whether or not she was going to see Jacob. I sighed once again. Emmett's mischievous grin caught my attention.

"It's been awhile since we bet." He rubbed his hands together. "I bet Bella is going to find a way to go see Jacob."

"Please, there's no way she is going to get around Edward; especially, if he has Alice watching her." Jasper held out his hand to Emmett and they shook.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Chapter 20: Evasion and Motives (EPOV)**

Rose handed me the book to read next. I was thinking over Jasper and Emmett's latest bet. Bella and I are both very stubborn, it would be interesting to see how it plays out in the book. I know both our bookselves were going to be at odds. In this reality, Jacob wasn't a factor as of yet, I would like to keep it that way. Luckily Bella wasn't interested in being friends with Jacob. However, she still wanted to be changed and I promised to be open. When I said something against the change on the last chapter, she moved off my lap, which upset me. I missed her small warm body from my lap, how I was able to be away from her the last few months I don't know. It was driving me crazy that I was no longer holding her. I gently pulled her back into my lap and she smiled at me warmly. I was happy that Jasper showed her my love, like he had shown me hers. Maybe now she wouldn't question my love for her, as I once mistakenly did of hers.

"If we are ready to begin this chapter, it's called **Evasion**," I told the room. The chapter started out with Bella being happy about being free from grounding and the end of the school year.

"Oh come on, Eddie is not perfect." Emmett whined.

"**Edward** is perfect for me. And don't call him Eddie," my angel shot back, narrowing her eyes. _It's too much fun to get her worked up._ Emmett spoke through his thoughts.

"Right, it's Adonis? Or is Romeo better?" Jasper threw in with Alice giggling beside him. Bella started to turn red.

"Only to her, to you two goons it's Edward and only Edward," I shot back. I read on, it sounds like I will not be taking Bella to Prom this year. She looked so beautiful last year and I really enjoyed dancing with her in my arms. That was until Jacob showed up, I knew even then he had a crush on my Bella.

"I wanted that promise in this reality too," Bella spoke up narrowing her eyes, "No tricking me into prom." She crossed her arms.

"Yes, Love. I promise." I told her and kissed her cheek. She smiled happily. _I already saw you being in the dog house big time if you try again this year. Such a shame too._ Alice sent me her thoughts.

"You're so whipped," Emmett snorted.

"And you're not?" Jasper smirked back and Emmett looked defeated.

In the book, Angela was asking everyone about their announcements. I was glad that Bella could have one great human friend. I understood her hesitancy about getting to close. I picked-up thoughts from Alice about giving Bella a makeover today. She clearly didn't like what Bella was wearing and the book reminded her of that. I spoke fast and softly enough I knew Bella couldn't hear.

"Alice, not today. And would it kill you to ask her rather then force her into it."

"But…" She started.

"Alice Whitlock, you will not force her," Esme spoke sternly.

"She is already planning a makeover, isn't she?" My angel spoke up with her eyes full of suspicion, clearly the exchanged didn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe a little one, please Bella?" the pixie pouted.

"Who's definition of little?" She asked. The rest of the room bit back chuckles.

"I'll be good." Alice was still pleading.

"Maybe," Bella answered hesitantly.

"Thank you, Bella." Alice got all bouncy. She was running through so many things in her head it was even making me dizzy.

"That wasn't a yes," Bella told her, but Alice ignored her. Bella turned her melted chocolate brown eyes to me.

"Don't worry, love. I will protect you from the evil pixie," I told her and Alice scowled at me, but it was well worth the kiss Bella placed on my cheek.

Back in the book, Bella or book Bella as she dubbed her bookself, promised to go to Angela's to help her with invitations.

"That would be sweet of you to offer. That would make Charlie happy," Esme commended to her.

"Not to mention Edward, since it should be safe," Bella added. I was happy she wasn't going to put up a fight about the werewolves, in this reality.

"Oooo, I agree with my bookself, we should do something fun." Alice got excited.

"Well, I agree with my bookself too. Testing Charlie isn't on my to do list."

"I could work with the Continental U.S." Alice was thoughtful. I was thinking myself this coming weekend would be New Years Eve; although we didn't normally celebrate it except an annual hunt, maybe it could be fun with Bella. It has been too long since we did something alone together.

I know my voice got tenser as I read about book Bella trying to find some way to see Jacob. Bella placed her hand at the back of my neck and was combing her tiny fingers through my hair and I let myself relax. Alice in the book got a vision that Bella caught; apparently Angela and Ben noticed too, but they easily believe my bookself when I said she was daydreaming.

"Alice, daydreaming in school, shame, shame," Emmett said mockingly. Alice just rolled her eyes. My Bella's face seemed thoughtful, but she wasn't saying anything, which of course was driving me crazy. I continued to read how my bookself was offering to help Mike fix his car. I fought the urge to grimace, it was obvious I was avoiding talking to Bella and both versions knew it.

"I would love to see the expression on that boy's face if my Rosie showed up to fix his car." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not touching that boy's car," Rose scowled. _Don't even offer my services._

I watched Bella eyebrows raise as Alice in the book was talking up a storm in the car. Book Bella apparently didn't miss Alice and Edward's silent exchange. I heard Bella click her tongue against her teeth. When I looked down at her she just shook her head.

_She is getting very suspicious and unhappy. _Jasper sent me way. Back in the book, we reached her house and book Bella was waiting for her computer to start up.

"We should get you a new computer. Maybe a laptop, so you can take it with you to college? If you go," Carlisle spoke up.

"Well, if I go to college, I will consider it, thank you for the offer," Bella answered politely. _GO Edward! Man that Bella is feisty._ Emmett was shouting in his head about my bookself kissing Bella in the book and her reaction. I could see the blush rise to her face. It made me wonder, I always thought my touch made her cold, which is why she shivered, but she was talking about shivering out of pleasure. The thought pleased me, I was definitely enjoying being able to be closer to her now then before I left. I briefly reminisced about the other day, in her living room.

"Edward and Bella kissing in the tree. K I…" Emmett was singing until a pillow hit in the face and he appeared stunned for a second.

"That was for Bella. If she threw it would have hit, Rose" Alice smirked. Bella turned even redder, I leaned down and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear.

"I'm never sorry for kissing you." She smiled softly, although I saw some lingering suspicion in her eyes. Book Bella had an e-mail from Renée.

"What is Phil thinking allowing my mom to skydive? Is he crazy?" Bella cried out.

"Says the girl who jumps of a cliff during a storm," Jasper snickered.

"That's different." Bella huffed, the rest of us raised our eyebrows. "I'm not scared of heights. Plus, I'm not jumping off any cliffs."

The book went into Bella's concern about marrying early. How since Renée felt she made a mistake marrying early; Renée started telling book Bella at a young age to wait to get married. When I looked at Bella, I knew I wanted her as my wife, as well as my mate. In fact, part of me knew I wanted it since I first imagined her in a white dress on her father's arm. _Edward sometimes children from divorce families are nervous making the same mistakes their parents made. It sounds more like she doesn't want to upset Renée than she doesn't want to marry you._ Carlisle told me.

"Bella, every couple is different. Just because it didn't work for your parents doesn't mean it wouldn't work for you. Some young marriages do workout," Esme told her softly.

"I know, it just hard to go against something you been taught for so long to be true," Bella answered not looking at me. However, I did see the thoughtful look in her eyes as well as the love.

"I promise love, if you were to marry me, you would never regret it." I told her. I was not happy when mentioned how Renée was now asking about Jacob, I couldn't help frowning. I need to find a way to get on Charlie's good side, maybe if I had his approval it would help my case to marry Bella. Alice gave me a wink. _It would definitely help you._

"What did the poor radio ever do to you Bella?" Emmett pouted in response to my bookself finding the radio in her closet.

"Leave her alone, Emmett." Esme scolded when she saw the sadness on my love's face.

"It's okay, Em, Rose, Jasper, I'm sorry for ripping out your present." Bella started with sadness in her eyes, her face was deep red.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize. We understand, don't listen to Emmett." Rose told her.

"I'm actually impressed you got that thing out." Jasper laughed making a joke out of it. I reached down and grabbed both her hands and kissed them, recalling she injured herself in the process. In the book Edward was mentioning about book Bella not using her plane tickets.

"Well, maybe she could have used them, if someone didn't hide them." Rose said with a roll of the eyes. My bookself was trying to convince book Bella to go to Florida that weekend. She didn't want to go so soon, because she was afraid of upsetting Charlie. However, she did want a nice visit before she was changed. _She is getting very suspicious of your behavior in the book. _Jasper thoughts were sent my way.

_There you go guilting her into getting your way again, that is not fair, Edward. _Rose was scolding me in her thoughts.

Bella in the book changed the subject and was curious of Alice's vision. I told her it was about Jasper. From the tenor of everyone's thoughts in the room they didn't believe it, heck, I didn't believe my bookself. I looked at Bella's eyes and I saw tears of frustration, not a good sign.

"Your bookself is lying to her. I thought you would be done with lying. Lying doesn't protect me, it only ends up hurting me." Her voice was very small and I flinched, she was right.

"You're most likely right about the lying. I'm sorry, he hasn't learned his lesson. I promise not to lie to you, Bella." I told her and hugged her to me. I knew I had to stop the lies before I lost her.

The book moved onto book Bella cooking dinner with my help. Something I thought more of doing recently. I would like to cook for my love. I know she didn't care for a lot of money spent at expensive restaurants, but maybe the gesture of cooking a meal for her would be better received. _Excellent idea, Edward!_ Alice thought to me. When Charlie got home in the book he was trying to talk Bella into going to a playoff party at La Push.

"Not that I'm big fan of football. But what would be the harm of going at the same time as Charlie. It's not like the wolves can phase in front of Charlie, so it should be the safest time. That way I would be both pleasing Charlie and staying safe," Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, but anything even the remotely unsafe scares me. Especially, if I'm not able to get to you." I told her.

"First, it's probably basketball not football, giving the time of year. Second, Edward is jealous of the dog." Emmett added his two cents.

"Edward has no one to be jealous of," Bella exclaimed.

"Maybe, in this reality," Rose spoke up.

"Not in that reality either," Bella mumbled.

In the book, my bookself started a fight between Bella and her father over going to Florida. She won the fight, but now she was unhappy with me.

"Edward, she told you she didn't want to fight with Charlie," Esme told me.

"I know, I'm sure my bookself had an excuse," I said weakly. Knowing my bookelf was in a lot of trouble with Bella, no matter how good his intentions are.

"You know, I don't think it had so much to do with La Push or my mother anymore, as it has something to do with Alice's vision," Bella broke into my reading.

"You're very perceptive about things. I think you should trust your gut more and not let others make you quick to think otherwise." Jasper told her and she smiled at him. My angel was very perceptive and was usually dead on about things most others overlooked.

I chuckled, thinking about Alice and I playing chess. It was interesting, unfortunately most people in this family don't like playing against me. Alice is only possibility of some sort of challenge.

"You know Bella with a couple of chess lessons from me and Emmett you could probably play, Edward. He wouldn't be able to cheat playing with you," Jasper smirked.

"That could fun." She smiled at me.

"It would make it interesting." I told her.

By the book, my bookself brought Bella home and wasn't telling her something that was up with Charlie. It ended up being a sex talk. My sibling and I were laughing as I read, Esme and Carlisle were trying to hide their amusement. My poor Bella had her face buried into my chest, I could feel the heat radiating off it.

"It's not funny. Edward, your bookself should have warned me. If I found out you stayed and listen, so help me…" She didn't finish her threat.

"Bella, your father is just concerned," Esme spoke, struggling to not to laugh.

"Would you have wanted this talk with your father?" Bella asked her, her face still in my chest.

"Well, no." She answered the truth.

Charlie in the book brought up Bella seeing Jacob again. I heard Bella sigh.

"Great, my bookself is a bad person if she doesn't see Jacob or she makes you mad if she does see him. There is no winning. I'm glad I'm not going to deal with it in this reality." She mumbled unhappily. It pained me to hear her upset, especially if I was the cause.

"Bella, you could never be a bad person." I told her, I rubbed her back. I continued to read and book Bella tried to go to La Push that night.

"Oh you paused too long, Bella." Emmett commented.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked.

"Mine, I want to win my bet," He answered with a shrug. My bookself broke her truck to stop her from going, Alice had seen a vision. Bella pulled away from my chest and I saw myself face to face with my tiger kitten.

"Don't you dare touch my truck. If you do, I will take it out on your Vanquish." She threatened and I was assaulted by a vision from Alice that actually made me gulp.

"I will not touch the truck," I promised. My family was snickering. What actually hurt more is book Bella actually closed her window, to keep my bookself out, she was so mad. Even if it was for a moment it still made me sad.

"Can you blame her, after everything your bookself did to piss her off in that chapter?" Alice told me. No, I though I was a bit of a jerk, even if I was trying to do what was best.

I felt Bella's hand come up into my hair. I felt myself relax with her soft touch.

"I could never send you away no matter how upset I was with you," she told me softly, she snuggled closer and kissed the crock of my neck.

"So, we are thinking phasing is an involuntary reaction, that is why Alice can't see the wolves," Emmett spoke up to change the subject.

"It's a good theory I had," Carlisle answered smiling. I handed over the book to Esme.

"Thank you, dear." Esme told me. I smiled and nodded. I pulled Bella a little snugger to me and she sighed happily. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around us.

"If everyone is ready, this chapter is called **Motives.**" Esme spoke in a clear voice. The chapter started off when our bookselves came back from Florida. Book Bella was apparently nervous how perceptive her mother was.

"You must get that from your mother," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Charlie is pretty observant too. Its really no wonder Bella is observant and perceptive as she is," I told him. I noticed Bella was looking a little sad.

"We can visit your mom for spring break, love," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Not the whole break. I don't want to make you stay indoors for the whole week." She answered me.

"I don't mind." I knew she was missing her mom.

"If this book is right about what Renée notices just from one weekend, she is going to wonder why you don't go outside if you're there for a whole week," She said.

"She's right," Alice spoke up. Hmmm, I will have to think of something else then.

"Edward, you should relax. I doubt anyone is going to try and shoot Bella in Florida," Emmett said jokingly. _You know, if you agree to change her, you wouldn't have to worry so much and just have fun with her._ He had a point and Bella was adamant that she was still going to have a soul. I wish I could have her faith about it.

In the book, our bookselves arrived back at Charlie's and he was excited to see her. However, Jacob had been calling all day wanting to speak with Bella. That caused me to frown, I hoped he had given up in the book. He had called again and book Bella tried to talk to him.

"He is so rude! He can't say Hello!" Bella said in disgusted tone. I couldn't help but be a little pleased.

"Seriously, that dog needs to be more polite to my little sister. He never calls her back, but he gets snippy with her. And all of that just to find out if she is going to go to school?" Emmett was mad. He would lose his easy going nature, if a female family member was being mistreated. My other brother's thoughts were not too far behind his. It made me happy, that they accepted Bella into our family.

"He thinks I might have been changed," Bella said in a low voice and the family froze.

"How stupid is the mutt then. We change you and then allow you to go back to Charlie's or to school," Rose scoffed. Book Bella came to the same conclusion in the book and we would have to leave before changing her. _That is a fair point._ Carlisle thought out.

In the book, it turned out that Jacob was waiting for my bookself, not Bella. Of course book Bella had to go over to listen to the conversation though.

"Wonder what he wants, that has to be a neutral setting," Jasper spoke with some concern.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet it has to do with Alice's vision, from last chapter. So, book Bella is probably going to get the truth, from Jacob," Bella spoke up. I growled a little.

"If you don't want her finding out from the werewolf, your bookself probably should've told her," Alice commented. The confrontation started out with my bookself telling Jacob he could have called. I had to smirk when my bookself told him he could have reached me at Bella's. Apparently over the weekend Emmett could've possibly crossed the line.

"I wouldn't just cross the line. Though, thank you little sister for automatically thinking I could take out the wolf." Emmett announced.

"I certainly hope with whatever is going on, the treaty didn't get broken," Carlisle said with a frown. _All we need is a problem with the wolves on top of everything else._

Jacob in the book was giving my bookself a hard time for not telling Bella the truth.

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with the dog, but she should have heard this from you, not him," Rose whined.

"At this point, I probably don't want to tell her at school. I would've wanted to wait, until she was somewhere she felt safe in case she broke down," I hissed.

"Book you should've told her when she asked about Alice's vision, not when he was caught in a lie," Bella retorted with narrowed eyes. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. My bookself messed up. When it was discovered it was Victoria making another try for Bella, I felt her start to shake in my arms. I rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Victoria is gone, love," I calmly told her, even though I knew I was biting back a growl. Calming Bella came first. I hugged her tight to me.

"I'm fine, it just makes me nervous when I think of all the people I love in danger's way," She said softly.

"No one would've been in any danger on our side, we would've had her out numbered" Jasper gave her a wink then sent her some calming waves. Book Bella came out of her state, when Jacob started showing my bookself images, that was making me cringe. I swear my own Bella growled, before speaking.

"What is he doing to you? How is he torturing you?" She was alarmed and clearly mad at Jacob. She looked at me with concern. It was overwhelming feeling that my angel was trying to protect me, from werewolf no less.

"Love, I'm fine. He is probably just showing me images that he knows would hurt me."

"Of what?" My little tiger kitten's, anger was still flaring. _For once just be honest._ Jasper thought.

"It's only a guess, but probably how you were while I was gone." I told her softly and her eyes filled with tears and her face flushed. I wiped them away and kissed her still damp cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. He is not going to be able to do it in this reality," I told her softly.

"That dog is just an immature jerk! Stay away from him and it can't cause problems," Rose huffed.

"If that dog keeps making you cry, he will be running on three legs. Just say the word, little sister," Jasper told her.

"By the way, it would hurt me more if Victoria killed you than whatever that dog can think of." I kissed her on her warm lips this time and I felt her body relax and heart race. When I broke away she smiled at me. Jacob was quite pleased with himself in the book with torturing me with images. My bookself was trying to get us out of there before the principal came.

Jacob accused me of never letting Bella have any fun. I frowned. She had fun with me right? I knew it seemed like one thing after another, but she still had fun I hoped.

"Bella, you do have fun with me right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course. Just because it isn't dangerous doesn't mean we don't have fun." She kissed my cheek and took my hand in hers and laced our fingers. The dog was trying to get Bella to come and see him, but only on his side of the line. I saw Bella just shake her head. He was trying to get on the infernal motorcycle again.

"Don't worry, Edward. I think book Bella likes riding you better," Emmett teased while wiggling his eyebrows, Bella's blush heated up her face, I fought a smile. When book Bella told him she didn't think it would be possible. He went with a guilt trip, 'Who needs friends'.

"Please, how could my bookself forget about Embry and Quil? Am I supposed to believe they're no longer friends?" Bella was clearly annoyed. I was glad she was seeing through his act.

"He knows you feel guilty and he is using it. His wolf pack, are like brothers, he is not alone." Rose added in.

The principal came in the book and sent Jacob on his way.

"Too bad Charlie couldn't see the dog in a bad light." Jasper grumbled, speaking my own thoughts out loud.

"At least Mr. Greene likes Edward. Do you dazzle him too?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me. The girls started to giggle.

"No, I don't dazzle Mr. Greene. At least I hope not." I rolled my eyes.

Once our bookselves reached class, they started passing notes.

"Edward and Bella were passing notes," Emmett whined. Bella's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she just shook her head.

"Giving the case, I think it was warranted to calm Bella down. And don't be a tattle tale, Emmett," Carlisle told him. He started to pout and Rose rolled her eyes.

In the note written in the book, my bookself explained the altercation to Bella.

"So it was Victoria and I almost had her too. Darn Wolves." Emmett scowled.

"We probably should have considered working with the wolves," Jasper was debating.

"Why would we work with the wolves?" Rose said disgustedly.

"Jasper has a point. We have the same goal, get rid of Victoria," Carlisle spoke up.

"I agree too. The two groups working together, we could've ambushed her. She wouldn't foresee us working together." I added in. The wolves did do a good job keeping Bella safe, in the previous book. However, I couldn't get past their tempers which made them dangerous and that it was obvious Jacob was trying to take my angel from me.

"Bella, she was after my daughter, of course I wouldn't stand by and not fight," Esme spoke with kindness, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"And I may be tiny, but I can take out a wolf," Alice grumbled.

"My bookself doesn't mean to underestimate you, she is just worried about everyone." Bella was biting her lip as she spoke softly, her cheeks slightly pink. I took my thumb to release her lip and gently rubbed it, I could feel her warm breath.

Book Bella was also worried about Charlie. She got upset when my bookself brushed it off.

"I'm sure we were watching out for Charlie. It was a good possibility that Esme might have been watching your dad, if she wasn't with us," Alice told Bella.

"Well, if that was the case, Edward in the book should just tell her. That would've been more comforting, than to just pretend it wasn't a concern." Bella said looking at me with sad eyes.

"You're right, love." I told her and kissed her forehead. Following next in the book, book Bella told me Florida was a bad idea. Of course my bookself was quick enough to tell the black box wouldn't survive if she had gone alone. The whole family couldn't hold in their laughter. I struggled to hold in my own. Bella's face was less then amused.

"That is not funny," she grumbled, face bright red.

"Yes…yes it's." Emmett was laughing so hard he was shaking his chair with Rose in it.

Bella rolled her eyes before speaking again. "You know book Bella meant Edward needed to be there. Mainly to read Victoria's mind, to know what she was going to do. But also he would have known that the wolves were close. Plus, if Edward is the fastest and Em and Jazz almost got her, then Edward would've probably been quick enough." The family was quiet, even Emmett was controlling his laughter.

"She does drive a good point. Victoria was very tricky and elusive." Jasper agreed with her. The rest of the note carried on how my bookself would save book Bella from a plane crash. _Edward you have way too much free time. _Jasper thought

"Is that all you think about? Ways you need to save, Bella?" Rose asked.

"No." I said sheepishly. Bella's safety was always my first concern. However, the seventeen year old boy in me was also an influence, but I was raised to be a gentleman, and there was no way I would ever admit those other things.

In the book, my bookself promised book Bella to tell her the truth next time. I knew he would, if I saw tears in my Bella's eyes there would nothing, I wouldn't deny her. I looked down to see Bella looking at me intently. I remember her saying earlier about lying hurting more than her being scared.

"I'm going to keep my promise, Bella, no more lies." I kissed her softly.

The remainder of the chapter dealt with a few boys taking sides on a fight between my bookself and Jacob.

"Aww, do Jazz and I need to take care of the boys picking on our little brother," Emmett teased. Alice and Rose started to giggle and Jasper was smirking. I even saw Bella cover her mouth with her hand and her shoulders shake a bit. _Mike sure is not going to like you. He is going to be fit to be tied when he sees you dropping and picking up Bella from work tomorrow. _Alice thought.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," I said rather grudgingly. Esme closed the book and handed it to Alice.

"Now would be a good time for a break. The bed is about to be delivered and Bella can eat some lunch," Alice announced and I heard a truck pull in as she finished her sentence.

**A/N I thought it was about time for EPOV. Most of the story will be in Bella's, but every one in awhile I will throw in EPOV.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 21 Nature and Imprint (BPOV)**

I had just finished a quick lunch and went to the sink to wash my plate, when two white arms snaked around my waist. I leaned back into the owner's chest.

"Enjoy your lunch," his velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I did." I spun around and placed my arms on his strong shoulders looking deep into his amber eyes.

"Good, everyone is waiting in the living room. Our bed is all set, waiting for you later tonight." He pulled me up off the floor and gave me a kiss full on the lips. Just as I wanted to deepen it; he pulled away. I pouted and he just chuckled. He shifted my position so he was carrying me bridal style back to the living room and sat on the couch. I immediately snuggled into his arms on his lap.

"Alright, let us begin this next chapter, it's called **Nature**." Alice bounced as she got ready to read. The chapter started out with book Bella nervous with everything going on; she wanted to be changed sooner, although none of the Cullens agreed.

"Bella, there would still be time. The threat would not necessarily be gone right away if you're changed. Victoria will still hunt you. You might be more durable, but you wouldn't know how to fight a seasoned fighter right away," Jasper told me. I consider his point.

"I think she is just tired of feeling like liability," I told him.

"You're not a liability in this family. We all protect one another, no matter our strengths or weaknesses." Alice gave me a friendly smile. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed the back of my head.

"Edward overreacts, the book must be joking! I have never seen him overreact when it comes to Bella." Emmett announced sarcastically, which got a few chuckles from around the room. Edward just scowled. I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. I pulled back and he gave me my favorite crooked grin. Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ow! What is that for?"

"One, for being tactless about Bella being in danger in the book. Two, for picking on Edward when all he is trying to do is keep Bella alive," She told him, taking most of us in surprise that she was defending Edward. I could understand why my bookself was upset with Edward. He was holding marriage over her head as a requirement.

"Edward, you're not be very sensitive to her," Esme scolded him. He looked ashamed.

"Does he want to marry her, or is she right that he thinks it would delay her?" Jasper asked him. I looked up at him, wanting his answer.

"I'm sure he truly wants to marry her." He looked down at me with eyes burning with such emotion, that I lost my train of thought and blinked a few times.

"You know I hope that it comes back to bite your bookself, Edward. You should've never made marriage like a deal." Alice told him pointedly. He nodded, but didn't say anything. I watched him looking at my left hand and he had a look on his face, like someone had told him that Christmas had been cancelled. My heart went out to him; I didn't want to make him sad. Could I see myself married to him? I knew that answer, but now? Would I want my parents at my wedding? How would Renée react? Charlie? Would it be a better resolved to my parents for me to be married or not before I disappear? Would it keep him from leaving again? It was a lot to think about.

In the book, Edward was going on a hunting trip with his brothers, apparently it brought back abandonment nightmares for book Bella, even though she wouldn't tell him that. I felt my face burn and my heart sink to think of Edward far away, so soon.

"I'm sorry, love. I won't leave," Edward peppered my face with soft kisses.

"Don't be ridiculous, you need to hunt," I told him kissing his cheek back.

"But…" he started looking worried.

"We can always have a sleepover here, when he is gone. You don't have to be embarrassed to ask me. Maybe sleeping in his room would help," Alice spoke up excitedly.

"That could be fun." I knew Bella Barbie sessions would be involved, but if it got Edward to hunt, it would be worth it.

Alice in the book was warning book Bella she was on the lookout for trouble. In other words, book Bella knew not to do anything stupid.

"That whole magnet episode, has to more to it, right?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's Bella trying to get her two halves of life to co-exist. More importantly, her life, with us and her friendship with the wolves." Carlisle spoke thoughtfully.

Book Bella was going to work the morning at Newton's.

"It had to be Newton's," Edward grumbled.

"Don't start. It's not like Forks is full of opportunities for jobs," I answered. However, apparently book Bella was told she wasn't needed. In a snap decision due to some flyers, book Bella decided to go to La Push. I bit my lip, as I heard Edward growl.

"Go, Bella. I need to win a bet." Emmett got all excited.

"Belllaaa," Alice whined. "Do you know how much it would scare me, to see you one minute and then have you vanish the next minute?"

"I'm sorry, Alice." I wouldn't want to make her panic.

"Yes, yes, she made it. Pay up, Jazz" Emmett cheered as Jasper handed over the cash. Edward hissed at him.

"Do you really think it a good thing that Bella is with the wolves?" Rose asked crossing her arms.

"It's only a book. It's not like she is really there." Emmett pouted.

Book Bella had a happy reunion with Jacob. Edward's face appeared calm, but I could see his eyes were hard. The good mood with Jacob didn't last long though. He started to give Bella a hard time about accepting Edward back.

"It seems you stumped him. He apparently did not expect you to tell him Edward left to protect you," Jasper smirked.

"The more and more I hear from this boy, the ruder he gets." Esme frowned.

"I certainly don't wish that you didn't come back." I was upset Jacob was thinking Edward out of my life was a good thing.

"I'm glad I came back too," Edward murmured into my neck making my heart flutter and cheeks blush. His family chuckled at this exchange.

Book Bella was now giving Jacob the details of what happened when she left to go get Edward.

"I wish your bookself didn't tell him that I can't see them. They don't need that information," Alice huffed. I gave her an apologetic look.

"It's a good thing she didn't say anything about the mandatory change ordered by the Volturi," Carlisle mentioned. "We don't need to cause problems with the wolves."

"Your bookself didn't need to ask him about what happened? My bookself told you?" Edward stuck his lower lip out and pouted.

"Maybe, but your bookself has a tendency to edit and lie to protect me," I told him calmly; he scowled. It turned out though, that Jacob told me the same thing with more details.

"Sorry, bro, but he did make it sound more exciting," Jasper commented with a laugh.

"Gee, if he doesn't care about our names maybe I will start calling them Fido, Spot, Rover, Fluffy, Bingo and Sparky to see how they like it," Emmett joked.

"Emmett." Esme warned, but she struggled not to smile.

In the book, Jacob was trying to convince book Bella that if she waited to jump, then Edward wouldn't be back.

"Of course, I was going to come back," Edward said a little harshly. There was a smug smile on his face when book Bella told Jacob that being apart didn't work for Edward and her. Jacob started to be more of a jerk; telling her that Sam was mad at her for not hating the Cullens.

"He doesn't understand her at all. Doesn't he realize she did those things because she missed Edward, not because she hated him?" my voice trembled and tears filled my eyes out anger and frustration. Edward tightened his arms and gave me a kiss.

"Oh, I think he realizes it; he just doesn't want to admit it. He is jealous and hates that Edward is back," Alice spoke up.

"Well, at least your bookself saw through it; how it was really Jacob and not Sam, who was thinking those things." Rose looked proud of me.

The book started talking about an analogy of book Bella being a fish and Edward an eagle. How you would never see a fish try to kiss the eagle. To prove a point I leaned up and kissed Edward fully on his mouth passionately, he returned the kiss with the same vigor before pulling back. He smiled at me.

"I much prefer calling you a baby seal, much cuter than a fish." Edward chuckled and I turned red.

"Oh, I think lamb is so much sweeter," Esme said with a smile and there were a few more chuckles.

"No, tiger kitten is the best one." Emmett said with an evil grin and waggled his eyebrows. Everyone, but me, was laughing. Now my face turned tomato red and I buried it into Edward's neck. Alice continued to read. Jacob was being rather insulting about why he thought book Bella loved Edward. It made me as mad as book Bella that he thought I was so shallow.

"Yeah, Bella loves Edward because he is rich. That is why she refuses to let him buy anything for her." Jasper rolled his eyes.

When book Bella gave her reasons for loving, Edward, I watched his eyes grow soft and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Awww!" The other girls said; Emmett smirked but didn't say anything.

Jacob told book Bella the reason she should have choose with in her own species. She threw out a quip about Mike Newton. I wrinkled my nose; Edward growled.

Jacob went into how he was human and didn't choose this. Book Bella defended Edward and the Cullen's right back.

"Bella, as much as I'm touched that you're defending our family, I don't think it wise to antagonize Jacob," Carlisle spoke wisely to me.

"He was attacking people she loves. Her dander was up; I don't think she gave it a second thought." I answered.

"Well, here we go with the poor me spiel again," Rose sneered when Jacob started pouting in the book and book Bella felt bad. She was vowing to make him feel better. I flinched a little at that 'part' of me now; out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes harden. Here in this reality I was starting to hate book Jacob, between insulting Edward and his poor me spiel I knew more than ever being friends was not going to happen; if he was going to be like that.

"What does that exactly mean?" Emmett asked.

"It looks like a start of love triangle," Alice said, not meeting mine or Edward's eyes.

"No!" I cried out in alarm. "I only love, Edward." I looked at him; he gave me a gentle smile and kissed me softly on the lips, but his eyes were hiding something.

"I know you do, love. It's only a possibility in the book, not now," he tried to calm me. I felt Jasper send some calming waves to me.

"I'm not sure if it's entirely possible, since you two have been mated anyways," Jasper suggested.

"Do you need to take a break?" Carlisle asked me, I noticed he had the book in his hands.

I shook my head.

"Alright then the next chapter is called **Imprint,**" Carlisle began. The chapter started where the last one ended. Edward growled when the book mentioned Jacob was holding book Bella's hand. He grabbed my hands, kissed them and placed them against his chest.

"He is probably hiding his face from you so you can't tell he is lying," Rose snipped.

Jacob was going on about the pros and cons about being werewolf. It sounded like he was the only that minded anymore. He was trying to get book Bella to stay the night and not go back. It almost seemed like he wanted an excuse to fight Edward.

"It sounds like he is purposely trying to bait Edward into a fight. That is why it has to be in La Push, he wants Edward to break the treaty, so he can have a just reason to fight him," I pointed out in irritation.

"As it's in the book, it's probably taking both Em and I holding Edward back that day. If you were to stay much longer; Edward would break the treaty." Jasper commented dryly.

"Well, Bella is right; Edward is obviously more mature than Jacob. He wouldn't purposely start a fight with Jacob," Esme commend her son.

"I would do my best, only for Bella's sake," he said grimly as he buried his nose into my hair.

We listened as Jacob told book Bella about Sam's story. How he changed on his own without warning.

"I still can't believe they don't give those boys any warnings. I don't blame Sam for thinking he was insane when it first happened," Carlisle spoke shaking his head. The younger Cullens rolled their eyes, while Esme and Carlisle looked sadden at the thought of their return to Forks set off the change. Jacob kept talking in the book, until book Bella threw a fit over him not aging. I had to admit it was unfair, but I think book Bella overreacted; I flushed pink as Edward's family looked at me strangely.

"Apparently book Bella is as melodramatic as Edward," Jasper chuckled. I turned even pinker.

"Or she is picking up his bad habits." Rose rolled her eyes.

The book started talking about imprinting. How it was such a powerful bonding between two. Apparently Sam was with Leah until he imprinted on Emily.

"How horrible, poor Leah. Bad enough too lose her love, but to her cousin," Esme said sadly.

"They asked her to be a bridesmaid. That is just wrong," Rose said incredulously. It turned out in the book Sam and Jared were the only ones to imprint.

I felt relief, the same as book Bella, when Jacob said he hadn't imprinted on anyone, namely her. I saw relief in Edward's eyes as well.

"Again, I don't think it would have been possible for Jacob to imprint on Bella. She has already been mated with Edward and that bond between them is even stronger then imprinting," Jasper said reassuringly. Edward pulled me into a deep kiss until I was out breath. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Breathe, my Bella," he said sweetly.

"Sweet baby sister, thanks for having more confidence in us then the dogs," Emmett said cheerfully as he and Jasper high-fived each other over my bookself calling them indestructible.

"Umm, you're welcome," I said with a shrug as Edward pouted.

"You weren't there at the fight," I pointed out to him.

"It's a shame that wolves blame us for missing Victoria. I would have hoped they would realize that we should work together," Carlisle said with a sigh.

I had to let the giggles escape me that book Bella was proud that Edward couldn't read her mind. He just huffed, which turned to a snarl a few minutes later when Jacob in the book got too close to Bella.

"I really wish he would stop touching book you." His eyes were black as flint. I placed my hand to his cheek hoping to calm him.

"Bro, remember it's a book. She's in your lap right now," Jasper told him, Edward relaxed and placed his chin on my head. Carlisle read on about the sun coming out.

"Does your scar really react that way?" Carlisle asked pausing in his reading. I nodded; Edward examined the scar with his own eyes.

"There must be a trace of venom in it still," Edward murmured then kissed the scar.

"I don't think it would be a pleasant memory that Mike threw up on everything," Esme said with a grimace.

"I would pay to see that." Emmett laughed with Edward and Jasper. I just shook my head.

In the book Jacob confirmed the earlier thoughts of what he was thinking that upset Edward. He was very pleased he upset Edward too.

"Jerk" I muttered I was beyond angry that he would hurt Edward like that and enjoy it.

"That boy certainly brings new meaning to the term raised by wolves," Esme commented sadly.

"Love, I appreciate you defending me, but please don't hit a werewolf, you will hurt yourself." Edward gave me a small smile and then kissed my hand. "Emmett that wouldn't be funny" He glared at Emmett, who held his hands up in surrender. I wanted to know what he was thinking and I was annoyed that book Bella forgave Jacob way too easily.

"That wolf is testing my nerves. He should let you go and not be so forceful." Rose's eyes were full of rage; Emmett wrapped his arms around her and whispered something to her.

I heard Edward sigh and clench his fist when book Bella promised to come back next time Edward was gone. I grabbed his fisted hand and kissed it and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. He eventually relaxed his hand; he moved it and started twining my hair around his fingers.

"Considering what we have to eat, at least we try and are conscious of what we are doing. It's not like we hunt like others of our kind," Jasper stated grimly.

Book Bella went on a spiel that she didn't care who was what, that it didn't matter.

"You're certainly right, Bella. The world would be a much better place if we could see past being vampires and werewolves." Carlisle spoke with sincerity.

"Except for those darn-nab it Virgos. The dog is right they are freaky," Jasper teased giving me a wink and I blushed. The others started to laugh; I scowled trying not laugh. The chapter ended with book Bella promising to return when she could.

"Well, Jazz, feel like making another bet? Do you think Bella is going to get there a second time?" Emmett asked. Jasper looked thoughtful for a few minutes, his eyes bright with humor.

"Sorry bro, but I think I underestimated Bella enough. If she is going to keep us on our toes as a human; she would certainly make an interesting newborn." Edward hissed at Jasper, he just shrugged in response.

"Well, dear, it's your turn." Carlisle said as he handed me the book.

**A/N: In case there is anyone who thinks imprinting is stronger then mating, it wasn't a personal opinion of mine. I actually think that the vampires would think theirs is stronger and the wolves would think theirs are stronger. Thank you for all reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 22: Switzerland and Unhappy Ending**

I got myself comfortable in Edward's arms. I open the book to get ready to read. "The title of this chapter is **Switzerland**." The chapter starts off with book Bella leaving La Push. She was very happy that she went, thinking Jacob needed her. I, on the other hand, now questioned his motives and disliked how he continued to treat Edward.

"I'm sure he needs you, but not for what you think," Emmett snickered and my face burned, Edward growled.

"Emmett," Esme warned.

Book Bella's good mood vanished when she spotted the Volvo tailgating her.

"Oooo, someone is in troubllllee!" Jasper snickered and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Edward you shouldn't drive so close, you could cause her to have an accident," Esme scolded him.

"Your bookself should just pullover, I'm sure my bookself is just concerned and would be happy that you're safe," Edward pouted.

"Uh huh. You never lose your temper." Alice rolled her eyes.

"She could at least look at him or meet his gaze," he pleaded.

"Then she would lose all will power to stay away until he cools down enough to be reasonable," I told him and kissed his pouting lips.

The book went on where book Bella arrived at Angela's.

"I had fun that day helping Angela and Ben hook up. We should do that more often, think of the fun we could have, especially with Jasper's help. High school wouldn't be boring anymore," Emmett said animatedly.

"There will be no playing with humans that way," Carlisle said sternly.

"But Edward plays with Bella." Emmett whined and I turned bright red.

"No, Edward is too much of a prude." Jasper corrected and the siblings laughed. I turned even redder and buried my face in the book, Edward hissed.

Book Bella helped Angela out with her announcements. Angela was asking book Bella what was wrong. Book Bella started to tell about Edward being mad, because of Jacob.

"He certainly is jealous," Alice, Jasper and Emmett commented together. I watched Edward's face and I wonder if they were right. Edward's eyes were distant as he played with a strand of my hair.

Book Bella was convinced that wasn't it. That Jacob was only like family and Edward didn't like him because he was trouble, aka a werewolf.

"He was an instigator in a lot of the dangerous things you did. He didn't even try to keep you safe at times," Edward scowled. "I mean would a helmet with the motorcycle be too much to ask."

Angela eventually changed the subject to college.

"I hope the situation in Seattle is taking care of by then." I prayed.

"With how much they are talking about Seattle we will probably find out sooner than later." Jasper brought up.

"Could Victoria have something to do with it?" I asked.

"It's too soon to tell. But, I wouldn't count on it," Edward told me.

"Bella, we will not let you do anything to become a news headline. If we could handle Emmett, we will be able to handle you," Carlisle spoke firmly.

The two girls talked how Alaska wasn't too cold for Edward.

"Defiantly better hunting opportunities, than Antarctica." Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair.

Book Bella was delaying as much as possible about going home. When she did, she was paranoid and kept looking over her shoulder, knowing that Edward was waiting. Charlie was happy of course that she went to La Push.

"Do I really have her that scared of me?" Edward asked.

"I think she is not looking forward to fighting with you," I answered softly.

Edward was in book Bella's bedroom and he was just staring at her, not speaking, until he growled at her when she said she was 'still alive'. I flinched at the thought.

"Edward, you shouldn't growl at Bella," Esme reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry, love." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the back of my head.

In the book Edward was telling book Bella he almost crossed the treaty line.

"Edward, as much I know you're concern. The wolves would never consciously try to hurt her," I told him

"Bella, you would still be in danger." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not enough for you to cross the treaty line. They are trying to bait you." I plead touching his arm.

"To me, even a little danger is too much." He hugged me to him. I read more as he held me tight. Book Bella was trying to reason he wasn't even supposed to know about it.

"Bella, I see you disappear and you expect me not to call Edward. Especially, if I don't hear from you? With everything going on, how can I not freak out?" Alice spoke vigorously.

"You're more than right, Alice. She did not think it through. I would never want to scare any of you that way," I told her.

Book Bella and Edward got in an argument about whether or not she was going back. I was started to get frustrated with book Edward again.

"Edward, I love you and I would do anything for you, but you can't control my life like your bookself is. I have to be able to make my own decisions," I appealed to him.

"She is right Edward. If you try to control her, like in the book, then you're only going to push her away," Carlisle reprimanded him.

"You're right. I certainly wouldn't want to do that," Edward answered regretfully as he took his hand and rubbed my arm.

Book Bella asked if he was jealous, which Edward answered no, it was her safety that he was concerned about.

"Liar." Emmett coughed and they were some snickers, I just rolled my eyes.

Book Bella's response by telling him that she was Switzerland and she wasn't going to chose sides, between werewolves and vampires, she was neutral.

"Sorry, to break it to you, but Angela is not a witch," Alice giggled and I laughed back.

"Are witches real?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said with a nod.

Edward ended the argument in the book by telling her she smelled. I gave him a dirty look and he just chuckled until he saw Esme glare at him.

I read how Edward had to go away again the following weekend, but I couldn't help but pout. I was even more irritated that book Bella was already making plans to see Jacob again. I frowned, it seemed like all Edward I were doing was arguing in this book.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked his eyes looked concerned.

"I really don't like arguing with you," I answered sadly.

"That makes two of us. But it's not going to be something we have to worry about in this reality." He kissed me softly.

However, I couldn't help but to get annoyed that Edward paid Alice off to kidnap me.

"Seriously!" I looked incredulously at him. He looked a little sheepish. I was about to get off his lap again, but I really didn't want to fight anymore. It happened in the book, I can't really blame Edward sitting right here, I just pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head in irritation.

"Okay, so he went a little overboard." He gave me a crooked grin and tried to dazzle me with his eyes.

"Just a little? That was over the line," Rose bit back. "Alice, how could you've been bought that way? You knew he was getting you the car eventually."

"I'm sorry. He must have been pretty persuasive. Besides it would drive me crazy not to see Bella or for her to suddenly disappear." She tried to defend herself.

"I'm sorry, I agree with book Bella, it is psychotic of Edward," Jasper chuckled.

"Although, what would you rather deal with? Angry Bella over the sleepover or Edward crazy with worry while hunting?" Emmett asked him. Jasper tilted his head in agreement.

"You know, I bet am I going to find a way to get away?" I said a little smugly.

"I'll be watching. You're not going to get away from me again," Alice huffed.

"Wanna bet?" I was determined I had seen the pattern of the book, I was fairly certain it would happen

"You're going to bet against me?" Alice looked like she could laugh, the rest of the family had eyebrows raised and looked quite amused. "Okay, but if I win you're getting that car this time." I ponder for a minute before answering.

"Okay, and if I win, no more Bella Barbie, ever, unless you ask and your not allowed to guilt trip me." She narrowed her eyes, then shrugged. She held out her hand and I shook it.

Book Bella wasn't enjoying being held against her will. Alice tried to make it fun for her.

"You're not going to let her use the phone? Jeesh, I'm surprised you let her have Italian for dinner rather than bread and water." I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you just have fun?" Alice pouted.

"Because you're doing this against her will," I told her.

"So, if I asked like, say for New Years Eve, you would have a slumber party with me and the other girls? Please? The boys always go on an annual hunting trip that night. Don't even, Edward, you're going." Alice pleaded and gave me her patented puppy dog face.

"Okay." I agreed half-heartedly. I wasn't looking forward to being separated from Edward, so soon.

"I don't have to go." He told me, as he looked at me worriedly. I felt guilty for keeping him from his family.

"It will be okay. It's only one night right?" I asked and he nodded.

Book Bella was in the process of calling Jacob to cancel. He was less than pleased. She probably made a mistake saying she was being held prisoner. It irritated me that he commented they didn't have hearts.

Emmett and Jasper nearly fell over laughing with book Bella's phone message for Edward; who was smart enough to look guilty instead of laughing. The rest of the family was laughing as well, as I blushed.

"Well, Edward, it seems like you really angered the kitten now." Emmett managed to get out in his laughter.

"Haa Haa! At least my track record with bears is better than yours," Edward shot back.

Emmett stopped laughing and scowled.

Toward the end of the chapter, book Bella went to Edward's room to find a bed there.

"Bella, you don't think I would really let you sleep on the couch or rug, do you?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Why would you need a bed in your room for? You don't sleep," I asked him innocently. I saw Emmett get a funny look in his eyes, just before he could speak.

"Don't even, Emmett." Edward hissed.

The family broke out into laugher again and I blushed when my bookself refused to sleep in the bed and slept on the couch. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So stubborn," he mused and kissed my cheek.

The chapter ended in a surprise as Rose came to talk to book Bella. I closed the book and handed it off to Jasper. Edward was looking at Rose with concern.

"Rose, you're sure you want this part read?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I think she should hear it. Everyone else knows it anyways, if it's what I think it's," She answered solemnly. Emmett wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Alright then this chapter is called **Unhappy Ending**." Jasper said calmly. I felt some relaxing waves flow through me and Edward wrapped me tight in an imbrace. I was aware how tense the room was even though Jasper tried to keep it calm. I was preparing myself for something bad to happen.

In the beginning of the chapter Rose was nervous and asked me if she could share her story. Jasper went through Rose's story without any interruptions. By the end of the story my face was wet from tears; I noticed Esme and Alice were dry sobbing too. Rose's face was expressionless. Her story was so horrible, what do you say to someone when they tell you something like that? Rose spoke up first however,

"Thank you, Edward, for respecting my past," Rose said softly.

"It wasn't for me to tell. I wouldn't feel right sharing anyone's story. I'm sorry if I insulted you when, you first heard me speak. It wasn't personal," Edward told her.

"I know that now." Rose gave him a small smile.

In the book, Rose was telling book Bella why she really didn't like her at first. How she was jealous that Edward would want me over her. That it was all about vanity with her and how he didn't even show preference about Tanya and all the other women in Denali. I saw Edward look a little apprehensive of them being brought up.

"You never told her about Tanya?" Emmett said with a chuckle. Edward shifted uncomfortably before answering and I just rolled my eyes.

"Um no, nothing happened, so why I bring that up?" He answered looking sheepish.

"You already know something don't you?" Jasper questioned with curiosity.

"Wait, how? What? Do you know?" Edward asked alarmed before I could answer Jasper.

"The book I read," I answered both of them, I could see Edward try to recall what I might have heard.

"Thank you, Bella. That is so sweet," Rose cooed when my book self compliment her as the most beautiful person on the planet. The rest of the Cullens, minus Emmett, rolled their eyes.

Book Bella asked Rose next why she didn't like her. The main reason was because she thought I was choosing wrong, wanting to be changed.

"Rose, I can understand you have regrets and I'm sorry that you do. However, just because you have something you missed doesn't mean I'm going to miss it," I spoke calmly. She started to speak, but I held up one finger to continue.

"I could never have that future of watching my grandchildren on a porch one day with Edward, because, Edward is immortal and he can't have children. If he can't have children then it's not meant to be for us. I know I belong with Edward; I tried to live without him and it's not something I'm able to survive again. I can't just find some other guy to marry; just to have children, because I would never be able to truly love anyone else. That wouldn't be fair to the guy or any children. Look at Charlie and Renée, they are an example of a couple who had a child and didn't really love each other. It's not something I would put another child through when I know from the beginning it wouldn't work." I ended my spiel looking down at my hands in my lap. Edward's hands clasps mine and he brought them to his lips as he kissed them. His eyes were bright with emotion.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I wasn't questioning you're love for each other. I just never saw it your way before. I understand though, I couldn't see anyone but Emmett being the father of my children as well. I guess I wasn't sure if you thought it through," she said softly. I nodded in response and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I hoped with these new revelations that we would be friends or close to it now.

Rose's parting words in the book were to not be too hard on Edward.

"Even if my bookself said not be hard on you, I hope you realize what your bookself did was more than overboard," Rose said looking at Edward.

"Yes, I would never want to make Bella that unhappy." He looked sorrowful, I gave his cheek a quick kiss.

In the book, book Bella had nightmares and didn't sleep well.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best time to tell her that story, right before going to bed." Carlisle suggested. Rose looked apologetic, I cringed at thought of the dream.

Overtired book Bella was crabby with Alice the next day who made her feel guilty, by saying Edward was going to take her car away.

"Alice Whitlock, you know Edward wouldn't take the car back, don't make her feel guilty on top of everything else," Esme scolded.

Book Bella muddled through school depressed, Edward wasn't there. Mike did ask her out that night. Edward growled at that thought.

"Okay, you need to be blunter with him," Rose commented.

"You're right. I just can't bring myself to be mean to him," I answered.

What happened next in the book was not entirely surprising. Jacob showed up on his bike yelling at book Bella to run for it.

"Kissing Mike, is not going to help anything," Rose pointed out. Edward looked unhappy.

"That will never happen in this reality, I wouldn't want a disease," I said wrinkling my nose.

"Bella, running away on a motorcycle with a werewolf, it's too dangerous. Is a helmet too much to ask? Especially speeding with someone who is clearly reckless?" Edward was frantic. I placed both of my hands on the sides of his face. He relaxed slightly.

"Never going to happen, remember? Besides, if your bookself didn't have book Bella kidnapped, she wouldn't go to drastic measures to rebel." He sighed, still not looking happy. I ran my hand through his hair a few times and he relaxed more and gave me a smile.

Book Bella got away with Jacob, leaving a ticked off Alice behind. Edward cringed at the description of how fast the bike was going. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"I can't believe you got away again from me," Alice whined.

"I can't believe Alice lost a bet." Emmett chuckled.

"NOooo!'' She wailed when the realization hit her. I smirked and even Edward tried to hide a smile. No more Bella Barbie against my will.

When Alice found out it was because Jacob found a way around her gift, she glared at me.

"Alice, I'm sorry book Bella ever told him anything about your gifts. I'm not going to say anything in this reality, since I have seen how they would use it against you and Edward. I wouldn't want either of you hurt," I told her feeling guilty, even though I hadn't done anything. I got up and gave her a hug.

"I know you wouldn't. I just don't like being wrong." she pouted but returned the hug. Edward snagged me back into his arms and gave a tight hug as well.

"Bella let me get you some dinner." Esme got up to go to the kitchen.

"Thank you. That will be great." I gave her a smile.

Jasper tossed the book to Emmett for his turn.

**A/B: So I realized as I was writing this chapter that I invariantly gave Emmett the next chapter. It wasn't planed but I'm going to try and get it to work without embarrassing Bella too much.**

**I didn't go into too much detail of Rose's story, because I didn't think it would be something anyone would make comments on during it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 23: What is this? (JBPOV)**

We pulled up to the small white house. First thing I noticed was that my father's old truck was missing. I frowned. It didn't look like the girl I came to see was here. I was disappointed. I was hoping she would came down to the 'Rez' Christmas Eve, but Charlie said she couldn't make it. I had a crush on this girl since she came down to the beach last spring. I thought she liked me too, but the next time I visited her a few days later, she seemed involved with a guy. Ironically a guy from the family from our tribe's legend that I was telling her about.

That same guy broke her hear this past fall, and left her in the woods. She has been nursing a broken heart since. I was trying to work up the courage to be the guy to help her mend it. I figured enough time had gone by. I was going to start off being a friend and slowly work myself up to being more. A clearing of a throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"Son, do you think we can go inside before the game starts," my father spoke up.

"Huh, oh sorry." I jumped out of the car we borrowed and got his wheelchair out.

We made our way up to the door just as Chief Swan opened the door.

"Hey, guys, here to watch the game?" He asked still in his uniform. He helped me move my father's chair into the house.

"Well, I am, but Jakey here was hoping to see Bella," my father answered teasingly. "Dad." I blushed.

"Sorry, Jake she's not here," he answered, making his way back to the couch.

"Will she be back soon?" I asked hopefully. Maybe my trip wasn't worthless after all.

"No. Sorry, she is over at the Cullens' helping them move back in," he answered and I saw my father freeze. Oh, please, don't let him start this predacious nonsense, again.

"I hope you forbid her to see that guy again. Especially, the way he broke her heart and her left in the woods," my father said stoically.

"Tried. I was a little late on that front. Bells claims she ran in the woods after he left and he didn't know that she had gotten lost," Charlie answered a little resigned.

"But, still, she has been depressed and hurting all these months. What if he does this again?" my father was agitated.

"Well, as Bells pointed out, she is old enough to date who she wants and I can't stop her. She was lost without him and apparently he has been lost without her. What can I say, but I can tell she truly loves him and that it not going to go away. If I forbid her, she would just run faster to him. She is as stubborn as me. The other night she was the happiest I have seen her in long time. All I can do is pray he doesn't hurt her again, if he does he may just meet my shoot gun," Charlie said with a shrug of the shoulders. I couldn't believe this, I missed my chance with Bella again.

"I ordered Pizza, it should be here in a few. You look like a growing boy, Jake. What has your father been feeding you," Charlie asked.

"Aw, nothing special." I shrugged still in the doorway.

"Too bad Bella isn't here. Jake wanted to borrow a book from her," my father mentioned. That right, the pretense I was going to use to start a conversation with her.

"Didn't know you could read, Jake?" Charlie laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Go on to her room. I'm sure she won't mind." I headed up the stairs to keep up with my pretense; as my old man and Charlie settled in to watch the game. I entered what appeared to be her room. I looked around at her books trying to find something. They all appeared to be classics or romance. Ugh! I looked at a pile of books on her desk. I picked up the bonded papers **Midnight Sun** and started to read. The main character was referring to school as a purgatory, I could relate. It seems like that these books were fantasy, worth a shot. I sat down to start reading.

**A/N: Well, surprise Jake made an appearance. He found the books and he going to start reading them. ** **Wonder what he is going to think? Also how long do you think it's going to take Bella to notice her copies are missing? And no he hasn't ****changed**** yet. Sorry this is so short. I will have more soon. **

**Thank you for all reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 24: Temper and Target (BPOV)**

Emmett got ready to read. "I hope this chapter is a good one. This chapter is called **Temper**," Emmett started out.

The chapter started out with Jacob excited he managed book Bella's escape. He was clearly looking for a fight to see if they would cross the border. He was very pleased Charlie seemed to like him better.

"I wonder who Charlie would like better, Vampires or Werewolves?" I amused. The Cullens chuckled with me.

My bookself asked about the latest pack scandal, apparently there was one.

"Finally, we can get some dirt on the dogs." Emmett rubbed his hands together, Rose rolled her eyes, but she appeared a little interested.

Apparently, Quil had imprinted. Now Jacob was staring at book Bella.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Jasper joked.

"Is he trying to do what I think he is doing?" I asked a little disgusted.

"Yes, but it's not working," Edward answered cheerfully.

"Bella, Jacob has already told you holding his hand meant something to him. Your bookself shouldn't still hold his hand," Rose critized.

"I know that here, unfortunately there is nothing I can do about the book." I sighed.

The truth about Quil's imprinting came out, after a bunch of miss guesses by book Bella.

"He imprinted on a 2 year old. Oh that is just sick," Rose screeched. The rest of us looked equally repulsed.

"That is just wrong." I shuddered. No matter how Jacob tried to spin it, it still didn't sit right with me.

"At least it sounds like she has a choice in the end," Carlisle pointed out, looking apprehensive.

Book Bella asked Jacob when he thought it would happen for him. He was sure it wouldn't. He was still in love with Bella. Edward growled.

"Please, it's not something he can control, he can't promise it wouldn't happen someday." Jasper noted.

Book Bella tried to go, but Jacob was talking her into staying.

"Oh Bella you should've trusted your gut," Alice said.

"I know. She is only going to make things worst," I answered sourly.

Jacob talked book Bella into staying and riding the motorcycles. Then, they had lunch and started talking in the garage. Things like the La Pushe Taj Mahal and the past Valentine's day. Happier times according to Jacob.

"How delusional is he. That certainly wasn't a happier time for me," I muttered unhappily.

"Bella, will you be my Valentine?" Edward asked me. He looked at me from underneath his eyelashes and with a smile that caught my breath. "I'll give you a lifetime of servitude from me."

"Yes, as long you don't get me conversation hearts, those things are nasty tasting." I giggled and blushed. He bent down and kissed me.

"Awww!" Alice and Rose cooed. They looked at their husbands expectantly.

"Thanks, Bro," Emmett said sarcastically. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"What it's, a month and half until then? If I said something now I would just be copying Edward and you deserve better than that, Rosie." He was sucking up to her, which she seemed to accept.

After Jacob finally apologized for ratting book Bella out on the motorcycles, he asked if it was true about her being changed.

"Why would you tell him yes?" Rose said edgily.

"Well, my bookself can't lie, so he would know if she lied to him anyways. Lying would probably just make him madder," I told her.

"Well, if it comes down to it, I'd rather fight the wolves than the Volturi. We would stand a better chance," Jasper spoke up, when Jacob said that it would start a war if they changed book Bella.

"You think they would really follow us across the country or even to another continent?" Alice asked.

"No, I doubt they would want to leave the reservation unprotected," Edward answered. "He probably was just was bluffing to deter Bella in the book. He would know we wouldn't want any fighting."

Book Bella brought up that he broke the treaty first. He said if the Cullens had a problem with that then they could start a war.

"Well, we hardly are going to start a war. It luckily ended well and no harm was intended," Carlisle responded. I blushed thinking about how I flirted with Jacob to get information on Edward.

I grew grim as Jacob basically said they couldn't be friends anymore and he wouldn't forgive her, once she was changed.

"You would still be Bella. The mutt knows nothing." Edward growled fiercely causing me to flinch since it was right in my ear. "Sorry, love," he said apologetically as he kissed my ear.

"Baby sister, you shouldn't have told him the time frame. Just let him believe its a few years," Emmett advised me and I had to admit he was right. Jacob though, started to freak out and came close to phasing near book Bella. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively and hissed. When I looked him in the eye it wasn't anger I saw, but he was scared and worried.

"Edward, it's in the book. I'm right here," I told him.

"Bella, it's situations like that that makes me so worried for you to be around them. You don't know how lucky you're in that book he didn't phase right there," He pleaded

"Well, you're not going to have to worry about situations like this, since I'm not going to hang around the wolves." I kissed his cheek and he relaxed.

I couldn't stop the tears coming to my eyes when Jacob told book Bella that she was better off dead. I heard growls go around the room.

"Stupid, mangy, good for nothing mutt," I heard Jasper snarl.

"You're certainly not better off dead," Esme called from the kitchen doorway. Edward kissed my tears away before hugging me tight.

"Please, Bella, you would have been too upset to drive. You should've had Alice meet you at the line, rather then driven all the way," Carlisle said worriedly.

"At the time she was probably trying just to get the hell out of there. I would've had to go into his house to use the phone if they would let me," I responded.

"I'm getting you a cell phone," Edward stated in a way I knew it was going to be pointless to argue.

"I hope you caked him good with the mud," Rose huffed. There were a few snickers at that thought. I saw Edward run his hand through his hair and tug at it as he heard about my trip back to Forks.

"Alice Cullen, the last thing you need to do is guilt that girl even further!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. Alice cringed and looked guilty.

"Alice, you know I would not take that car from you." Edward glared at her.

"A hot shower would be a good thing, right now, and something hot to eat. It's a good thing you have those heated blankets and pads that should help," Carlisle said in his doctor mode.

Book Bella awoke later that night when she rolled over and didn't fall out of bed.

"Do you fall out of bed often, Bella?" Emmett snickered.

"Actually, no," I replied sourly.

"Oooo, Eddie is back. Now we can see Bella's wrath that will make bears look tame." Emmett said excitedly. Edward threw a pillow at him.

"Don't call me Eddie," He huffed, looking nervous about what was to come.

The reunion was sweet in the book though. Apparently, I stopped being mad as soon as I saw him and kissed him instead.

"I was expecting wrath too. But this might be better!" Emmett smiled evilly, all of a sudden I was very nervous.

Apparently, our reunion was pretty intimate and here I was hearing it with Edward and his family, my cheeks burnt bright red. I buried my face into Edward's chest.

"If it's a consolation I would love to be welcomed home that way. Should I make you mad more often?" Edward whispered in my ear. I slapped his chest with my hand.

When we got to the part of the leg hitch, I don't think it was possible to turn any redder.

"Whoa, is Edward actually going to get lucky?" Emmett roared with laughter.

"Why the hell, out of everyone, did he get this chapter?" I whined into Edward's chest.

"Emmett, I swear you tell any of those jokes, and you will regret it," Edward hissed.

"Emmett, I will not only help him but all the embarrassment Bella feels I will ten fold it and send it back to you," Jasper said through a strained voice. It was then that I realized he was feeling my pain.

"Sorry, Jasper," I mumbled feeling guilty.

"Not your fault," he answered.

"Emmett, if you don't behave yourself, Edward will be getting lucky before you do next." I heard Rose snap.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett sighed, sounding downcast. I wasn't moving my head to check.

Apparently, Edward in the book decided to show book Bella the benefits of the bed. I wasn't sure if I should be turned on or embarrassed.

"Love, I'm sorry for my ungentlemanly behavior in the book." He rubbed my back soothingly, I only nodded. I kinda wish he would be ungentlemanly, but there was no way I was going to give Emmett fuel for a fire.

"Aww, come on, just one little…" Emmett whined.

"No!" Rose interrupted him.

When book Bella asked if Edward changed his mind, he told me she was being 'Ridiculous.'

"Excuse me!" I shouted into his chest. I heard about four loud slaps.

"Ow! Did you have to hit me twice, Alice?" Edward complained.

"One was for Bella." She snarled at him.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better never tease her that way," Esme's voice was now in the room.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said nervously.

When Emmett picked up reading again, book Bella told Edward she liked danger and that she was going to spontaneously combust one day and it would be his fault. I could hear a few chuckles around the room. Who was laughing, I don't know because my face was still buried in Edward's chest.

"Oh come on, Eddie, give her a little something. You wouldn't want her to combust, there will be blood everywhere," Emmett threw in quickly before Rose could stop him.

"Should I move?" Edward's voice was full of amusement.

"Don't you dare," I threatened. Embarrassed as I was, I wished Edward would be that intimate with me. Book Bella was trying to get Edward to give her the wrong impression again.

Edward put his fingers under my jaw and he tilted my head to his. He met my lips and gave me a deep kiss that sent my heart thudding and left me breathless. I looked into his dark eyes that were slightly hooded. The way he looked made my heart flutter.

"You defiantly keep me on my toes, Miss Swan in more ways than one," he murmured and kissed my jaw.

"Alright, you two love birds, I would like to finish reading, since you killed my fun," Emmett spoke up pouting.

He read about Edward apologizing to book Bella for going 'Berserk' and having Alice hold her hostage.

"Good, I'm glad your bookself realizes that you were wrong and apologized," Rose said.

"Can I hold you hostage in this reality?" Edward asked me teasingly, pulling me to him.

"I'll think about it," I giggled.

Book Bella tried to apologize for sneaking of to La Push, but Edward wasn't mad.

In fact, book Edward seemed to do an about face about the situation.

"He is also probably leaving out the fact that either I or Carlisle spoke to him about the situation," Jasper added in.

"What about me?" Emmett pouted.

"No offense, but that would be exactly your forte," Jasper told him.

"Whatever or whoever it was, I'm glad that it knocked some sense into my bookself before I lost, Bella," Edward said solemnly.

"I doubt you would lose me, but we would've continued fighting and I don't like that idea," I told him.

Edward asked book Bella when she was going back. She eventually told him that Jacob wished her dead after finding that she was going to be changed. Edward admitted to want to kill Jacob for his comment. Book Bella was trying to convince him to slip in other areas. The room chuckled.

"Keep trying Bella, maybe you'll eventually wear him down." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed again. Edward just sighed and shook his head.

Book Bella started to ask Edward about Denali.

"Woops!" Rose giggled.

Edward was trying to avoid answering book Bella on the subject.

"You're only making matters worst for yourself by not saying anything, son," Carlisle told him with amusement in his eyes.

"I would tell her too, if she directly asked," Alice told him.

"You call her merely a little interested?" I asked him, eyebrows raised after his bookself description of Tanya.

"Something tells me I should read that book, **Midnight Sun** and soon," Edward said uncomfortably. I just laughed.

"Brunettes, huh? So, Stanley had a chance after all," Emmett joked and Edward looked disgusted.

"No she doesn't. And it's only one particular brunette." Edward took a strand of my hair and wrapped it around his wrist like a band.

The girls in the family 'cooed' as Edward told book Bella she was the only one to touch his heart and called her his one and only love. My Edward kissed my cheek as that was read and smiled wide. The chapter ended and Rose took the book from Emmett.

Before Rose could start reading Esme brought in some dinner for me. I tried the chicken and it was delicious, served over pasta in a delicate sauce. Rose opened the book to read.

"This chapter is called **Target**." That chapter started out with Alice bringing book Bella home. There was a note telling her to call Jacob back and that he was sorry. Charlie gave her a hard time about not calling back.

"I don't think anyone would blame you for not forgiving him after that comment," Esme sympathized.

"Good riddance," Rose grumbled.

Book Bella proceeded to do laundry. She noticed her missing pillow and some clothes.

"Sorry, I don't clean or do laundry," Alice shrugged.

"Would you get rid of my clothes for an excuse to shop?" I asked skeptically, maybe that was why she was gun ho on all those shopping trips in the book.

"Um, Well. I guess it might be a slight possibility," she squirmed guiltily.

Book Bella gave up searching when Edward arrived looking kinda scary.

"Love you too." I joked. Edward only half smiled.

"I'm not sure if I will like this next part," he admitted. He sat down next to me at the coffee table and wrapped and arm around me.

In the book Edward told her to wait and he did a quick check. He pulled book Bella to the side and told her a vampire he didn't recognized was there recently, he expected it was the Volturi. There were growls through out the room.

"I guess they are not waiting thirty years," I said in a shaky voice.

"Why wouldn't I see it though? I would be looking for things like this," Alice looked alarmed.

"Maybe, when Aro touched your hand he realized a way around you?" Jasper grimaced and the family looked worried.

After calling Jazz and Emmett, to track the scent, Edward brought book Bella back to his house.

"Charlie is way too pleased and we are not even fighting," I scowled.

When we got to the house Edward freaked out on poor Alice. Jasper glared at Edward.

"Don't worry Jasper, Bella will keep him in line." Emmett snickered at my bookself scolding Edward for yelling at her.

"I hope you know I was only yelling, because I was scared for Bella and I wouldn't be mad at you Alice," Edward said sheepishly.

"I know Edward and I'm sure I wasn't happy it got by me as well," Alice told him.

"Well, we can't rely solely on Alice. Especially, if someone has figured out how to get by her," Carlisle informed us.

In the book the Cullens thought it had to be the Volutri, a member they hadn't met, with probably either Caius or Jane making the decisions.

Jasper and Emmett made it back with no luck and Carlisle didn't recognize the scent either.

"Darn, still not getting any action in this book," Emmett pouted. Rose just glared at him.

Esme in the book was hoping it was a nomad passing through. Most seemed doubtful of the idea. Another possibility hit me mid chew and I quickly swallowed.

"Riley." I stated and everyone, but Edward looked confused.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Riley, the vampire that was with Victoria," I answered her.

"He may have been controlled enough at the point to leave Charlie alone." Jasper agreed.

"Whoever it's I do not like these possibilities," Edward scowled.

"Well, keep in mind it's a book and Victoria and Riley are gone and the Volturi don't even know I exist," I tried to sooth him and myself.

Book Bella wanted to be changed in the book.

"Do I even have to answer why not now?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm sure your bookself will." I smiled wryly, which of course he and the other Cullens did. We all just laughed.

Apparently it was decided in the book to keep one of the Cullens watching book Bella 24/7. No one took too kindly to my joke about them having to kill themselves.

"Don't say it. I know, bad, bad, bad joke." I bit my lip and cringed. Edward just shook his head.

Charlie once again tried to get book Bella to call Jacob, he waited until Edward was in the room. He then told me I was being petty, when I refused. I sighed once again. I was going to feel guilted into doing something. My bookself had to decide to make him suffer for another 12hrs.

"Whoever is out there doesn't need to stand in the rain. You could easily be in my room until Edward gets back," I told them feeling guilty.

"The weather won't bother us. Besides, we wouldn't want Charlie to hear us," Jasper told me. Rose arched an eyebrow to say otherwise.

In the morning, book Bella told Edward she was calling Jacob to forgive him, which he wasn't surprised about.

"Of course not, like my bookself said, you don't hold grudges and you're one of the most forgiving persons I know," Edward whispered in my ear.

"You should be lucky she is Edward. Because if she wasn't you would have lost her before you got her," Alice told him sternly.

"I know," he lamented

"You would have probably also lost her for that last stunt in the book too," Rose snipped.

"To my defense, I have not done that. And I never plan to after seeing the results," Edward sadly said. I gave him a sweet soft kiss, I didn't like to see my angel so sad.

Jacob wanted to apologize to book Bella by cliff jumping together.

"He is joking, right?" Carlisle asked looking a little perplexed.

"I hope so," Edward muttered.

"I'll take you cliff diving, Bella," Emmett offered, earning a growl from Edward.

"What? We can find a safe place with not a lot of rocks or current; with us with her she would be even safer then with the dog," He continued. "How about it, Bella?" He was looking eager, but Edward was looking nervous and a little thoughtful.

"I don't know about that, Emmett. Let me think about it?" I answered him.

Book Bella told Jacob no and probably not anytime soon. He of course, blamed Edward. Bella started to tell him it was something else. Edward took the phone and spoke with Jacob. He let Jacob know of the intruder and they worked out a plan to protect Bella with Jacob's, if not the whole pack's, help.

"You went to the wolf for help?" Emmett asked surprised

"I would do anything to protect, Bella," Edward stated, tightening the arm that was around my waist.

"We know you would." Esme smiled at him.

"I think working with the wolves isn't a bad idea. Our goals are the same. If we kept working against each other we may only prolong solving the problem," Jasper commented.

"La Push is maybe the second best alternative, if we all had to leave for some reason. Bella would be safe there," Carlisle added.

In the end of the chapter, Jacob was coming over to track the scent. He also mentioned to Bella not to shoot hm.

"Well, darn I was in need of target practice too." I rolled my eyes. There were a few snickers. I picked up the plate to return it to the kitchen, when Esme grabbed it out of my hands and was there and back before I could object.

"Thank you, Esme. That was delicious," I said gratefully.

"My pleasure, dear," She answered.

Rose handed the book to Edward. We got settled on the couch again, with me on his lap.

**A/N: I had to have Emmett hold his comments in some what. I couldn't torture Bella that way. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 25: Scent and Legends (BPOV)**

Edward adjusted me in his lap, so he could easily hold the book at the same time.

"This next chapter is called **Scent**." his velvety voice spoke clearly.

The chapter started with Bella thinking it was ridiculous for Edward to leave for Jacob to come.

"They're never going to be friends, Bella," Alice told me sympathetically.

"I know, but my bookself probably wishes." I told her.

Edward's siblings were all laughing while his parents were shaking their heads, but their faces showed them clearly amused by Edwards's antics in the book. Edward himself looked mischievous.

"What did I miss? What are you up to in the book?" I asked him. He just shrugged and tried to keep reading. I placed my hand over the page he was reading.

"Tell me, now please?" I inquired again, he remained silent. "Alice?"

"He is marking his territory. By breathing on you he is marking you with his scent for Jacob to find," she said giggling.

"Real mature, Edward," I told him, fighting a smile and removed my hand from the book.

"Be glad it wasn't the dog. We all know how dogs mark their territory." Emmett snickered.

"Ewww." Rose, Alice and I moaned.

Back in the book Jacob had arrived so quietly when he arrived that he surprised book Bella. She was giving him grief for not wearing a shirt. She thought he was arrogant about his muscles.

"You think that is impressive baby sister, look at this?" Emmett stood up and removed his shirt.

"Now wait a minute, just because you have biceps doesn't mean you have the abs." Jasper now stood and removed his shirt. I just turned my head, so I was only looking at Edward. I wonder if he would take his off too, well I could dream right? Was it fair that book Bella had seen him without a shirt and I hadn't? He looked at me amused and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe later," he whispered into my ear.

"Will you two buffoons put your shirts back on. No one but your wives wants to see that." Edward glared at the two, who were now flexing and posing around the room. They put their shirts on and sat down.

Edward resumed reading. Jacob was telling her he didn't wear a shirt because it was easier just carrying his pants. Jacob went to checkout the scent in book Bella's room only to scare her when he returned again.

"Sounds like Jacob needs a collar with a bell." Alice giggled.

I was a little put out by Jacob's comment about the smell of my room.

"My room doesn't smell bad." I grumbled. I may not be a neat freak, but I would never let my room get like that.

"He probably thinks it smells due to how much time Edward spends in there. Especially, in your bed. " Jasper snickered and I blushed red.

Jacob was curious about what book Bella thought about having a vampire boyfriend and if it freaked her out. I could see Edward beaming, as he read. Jacob then wanted to know if we kissed. As a response, Edward started kissing my neck working his way up to my lips. My heart beat hard in my chest before he stopped.

Jacob then wanted to know when she was going to be changed.

"You would've thought she would have learned by now not to say anything," I sighed.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust when Jacob cut his hand and book Bella tried to take care of him.  
"I still think it quite amusing, you faint at the sight of blood." Emmett laughed.

"The smell of it, not the sight." I huffed.

"It's unusual, for a human." Carlisle put in, but it wasn't in amusement, he looked clearly curious.

Carlisle also seemed interested when Edward read how fast Jacob healed.

"Wish I could study that. I wonder how it works? It's a shame it couldn't be something used to help people in ERs." Carlisle eyes were alive with excitement.

Book Bella went on a cleaning binge that Jacob made fun of.

"Thanks for the thought, but if you're doing that for me, the wolf's blood will not smell good." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Oh," was my only response. It did make sense if I thought about it, if they were repulsed by the smell of the wolves, why not the blood too.

Edward started to read again. This time Jacob was asking what it was like to have a werewolf as a best friend. When book Bella said it was fine when he was being nice, he responded by hugging her and was instantly repulsed. Edward and his family started laughing.

"Happy now?" I asked him, trying not to giggle. He just nodded, laughing too hard to speak.

Jacob was now trying to convince her to come to La Push for a bonfire. He made fun of book Bella saying she had to ask and he responded by indirectly calling Edward abusive and controlling.

"You're not abusive." I huffed at the insinuation.

"No, but he is controlling," Rose replied miffed. Edward hissed at her.

When Edward came back in the book, he asked if I had stabbed Jacob.

"Opps, I guess she is not as OCD as Jacob thought." I joked about missing the knife.

"See, Bella, I told you. You could get into Dartmouth." Edward smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course this started off a disagreement with book Bella and Edward about college.

"I could always go to Dartmouth later. The only reason why your bookself wants it to be now is to delay me." I looked at him critically.

"Perhaps, but I really don't want you to have regrets later on." He pressed.

I flinched at the comment Edward made about people I know being dead and gone in a few decades.

"He is right though." Rose said matter of factly.

"Just because I will not see them anymore, doesn't mean I can't wait for when they're dead." I said sadly. Edward rubbed my back.

"So I didn't do anything with her clothes." Alice looked relieved, when Edward in the book said he was sure Alice didn't do it.

"That is not a good thing. That means her visitor took her things for her scent." Jasper told her. She looked alarmed again. In fact, the whole room was nervous.

"Why would they need my scent?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet." Edward answered, hugging me tightly and exchanged a glance with Jasper. I looked over at Jasper questionably. He paused before answering.

"I'm not sure yet. I rather not speculate out loud about it yet." he answered me.

In the book, Edward called Carlisle. They discussed the matter, plus Seattle.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to be right," Jasper sighed.

"Why isn't the Volturi doing anything about it?" Emmett asked.

"Let's be glad they aren't yet. It would lead to them checking on Bella," Edward said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Since it's obvious there are vampires out of control in Seattle, we might have to take care of it ourselves to avoid the Volturi coming here." Edward answered me honestly. I was half expecting him to avoid the question again.

When Edward in the book mentioned how useful Jasper would be and that book Bella would have to ask him for the answers, I looked at Jasper again myself. He chuckled.

"I'm sure book you will ask me. So why don't we wait for the book to tell the story." He gave me a small smile.

Edward in the book asked if I wanted to go to the bonfire, saying it was my decision, he wasn't my father.

"Then, why was he acting like her father," Alice asked.

"He wasn't trying to be her father, he is just scared for her safety," Edward grumbled.

"And was jealous." Emmett pointed out.

"Maybe a little." he admitted softly. I felt instantly bad, my bookself was hurting Edward.

In the book Edward was trusting book Bella to be safe in La Push for a few hours. With the conditions of Edward and Jacob meeting at the border and Bella had a cell phone on her.

Book Bella decided to bring the bike back to La Push and make Jacob either keep it or sell it and keep the money, since he put in all the hard work to fix it.

"That is very nice of you Bella," Esme told me.

"I guess it would be the only fair thing to do if I was no longer going to ride it again." I shrugged my shoulders.

I was surprised what came next when Edward said he bought himself a bike, but of course it was bigger and better than mine.

"You bought a bike to ride with Bella?" Jasper asked in surprise.

"That is so sweet." Alice sighed.

My bookself however, didn't quite agree. All she could see was the parallel difference between the bikes and Edward and me. I could see why.

"Bella, that certainly is not true," Esme whispered.

"Bella, love, I wish I could find a way to prove to you how wonderful and beautiful you are. You are not some broken tricycle compared to me. I guess I'm just going to have to tell you every day until it's engrained in your beautiful brain." Edward's bronze eyes bored into mine, filled with sincerity. I blushed and went to turn my head, he wouldn't let me, instead he held my chin with his long fingers and kissed me until my heart raced.

"You can't expect me to believe that you, who hates to drive under 100pmh, would enjoy riding with me?" I still found this a little hard to believe.

"If you were having fun, of course I would," he insisted.

"Well, I hope I'm not disappointing you, since I'm not planning on riding a motorcycle," I told him with a small smile. He just gave me a wink before going back to reading.

"I'm a little confused. You want to crash?" Esme asked.

"I think it's the thrill of the possibility. Edward never would let her get hurt and she knows that. Jacob on the other hand wouldn't stop it from happening." Jasper inferred.

"That is just messed up," Rose stated. I had to admit it did sound kind of stupid. Edward just shook his head.

"If it's a consolation, Edward, I think Jasper is right. Bella is more for the rush of it then who she riding with," Alice offered and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought my bookself decided to stop all together anyways," I pointed out.

"Do you think that would last?" Emmett seemed curious and I shrugged in response, who knows what is going through that girl's head, she even surprises me at times.

In the book, Edward insisted on a helmet and jacket.

"My bookself is right, please if you do this, wear a helmet. I really do love what it would protect," Edward practically begged.

"Not too mention it's the state law," Carlisle interjected. "Does your bookself even have her motorcycle license?"

"I doubt it, since Charlie would find out if she did," I said a little sheepishly, even if it wasn't me who was actually on the motorcycle.

"Bella, you're a rebel," Emmett cried pretending to be shocked.

"Actually, since she usually rides it in La Push, she maybe exempt from state laws," Jasper mentioned and Edward gave him a dirty look.

Book Bella agreed to wear the helmet and jacket and Edward even told her she looked sexy in it. Edward looked a little sheepish as he read that part. I started to blush, Edward has called me beautiful before, but not sexy. I might have to think about that look for future reference.

"My, my, looks like my baby brother is growing up and noticing girls." Emmett snickered.

"He took noticed of Bella nearly a year ago, idiot," Rose said as she smacked of the side of the head.

Edward dropped off book Bella and she felt like she did when her parents used to pass her off.

"Great, I thought I was done with that stage of my life," I sighed. Edward gave me an apologetic look.

"Was it really that bad?" Esme asked.

"It was just awkward, always feeling like I was in the middle," I sighed and Edward rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of the hand he was holding.

Edward gave her a big passionate kiss in front of Jacob that left me blushing in reality.

"Trying to prove a point, Edward," Jasper snickered along with Emmett; Edward smirked in response. Apparently Edward didn't mind his bookself being ungentlemanly and more like a normal teenage boyfriend at times, anymore.

Jacob tried to test his limits by hugging me even though I tried to push him off.

"He needs to learn more about personal space and body language," Rose said angrily. Why did book Bella continue to be friends with this guy, oh yeah, he kept making her feel guilty every time she tried to say goodbye. Rose is right, I need a bigger backbone.

Edward finished the book and closed it with a snap. He handed it over to Esme. His face remained calm, but I could see that there was more going on behind his eyes. He looked down at me, smiled and gave me a chase kiss.

Esme smiled over at us and opened the book. "This chapter is titled **Legends**," she announced. Carlisle's eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas tree in the room.

"The Quileute's legends, I will love to hear them," the good doctor said excitedly as he tried to read over Esme's shoulder. She pulled the book from his view.

"Excuse me, little boy, but you're just going to have to wait like the rest of us," she teasingly scolded, he looked a little sheepish as the rest of us started to laugh.

The chapter started out with the cookout part of the bonfire.

"Okay that is just really gross." I was disgusted by the amount of food they had eaten. The rest of the Cullens looked a little disgusted as well.

"Bella is still a vampire girl," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Of course I'm," I said with a smile as I cuddled back into Edward's arms which he tighten immediately.

Esme read as I thought more about who was at the council meeting, something didn't make sense.

"She's wrong," I murmured, which I did not realize was out loud to everyone was looking at me, I blushed.

"I think Seth might have changed, they already described a big growth spurt in a small amount of time. If possible, maybe Leah or she was imprinted on. No one told Jacob about the wolves before and Billy is head of the council. Leah wasn't told earlier when she was Sam's girlfriend. So, a sudden change of heart doesn't make sense. Technically, if Harry was on the council they could have told those two then.

"Seth does seem like a possibility, but it seems like only the boys change, not the girls, so I doubt Leah." Carlisle thought over my response.

"Why so many wolves though. There were only three before, to our five. We only added two vampires and a human to our family." Edward said curiously, I liked how he counted me as family.

"Maybe it's because the human is a danger magnet," Emmett teased and I stuck my tongue out at him, which only caused him to laugh.

"What about the situation going on in Seattle? Is that close enough to effect them?" I asked.

"If they're right and vampires trigger the change it very well could be," Jasper admitted a little worriedly.

At this point of the chapter, the legends started. Everyone stayed quiet as they could tell Carlisle was dying to hear the stories. They were known as spirit warriors, the men separated from their bodies to defend their tribe by controlling the wind and animals.

"Fascinating, I wonder if they are still capable of something like that?" Carlisle spoke intrigued. The thought made me shiver a bit and Edward pulled me close.

The legends continued about Utlapa turning on the tribe and taking over Taha Aki's body. To try and save his people Taha Aki merged his spirit with a body of a wolf. Eventually the two turned into a new man with great strength to kill Utlapa.

"Hmm, it seems the Quileutes may not be true werewolves, something I have been wondering about since we were last here. I believe that the term shape shifter maybe more correct."

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"Well, for one, they don't need the moon to influence their phasing. Two, they are more protectors, and werewolves are not." Edward was in agreement with Carlisle.

"Well, then, if they aren't really werewolves why, the animosity between your two groups?" I asked.

"That is a good question, Bella." Carlisle replied, not really answering.

In the legends Taha Aki had many sons who all could shape shift. The story of the third wife began as Taha Aki decided to no longer shape shift after marrying his third wife, his true spirit match.

"Three wives, lucky dog," Emmett said without thinking. A resound smack off the side off his head and Rose moved from her seat as she sat next to Edward and me on the couch.

"Idiot," Jasper chuckled softly.

The story started with the Maka tribe blaming the wolves for killing some of their people. When the wolves went to investigate they found a sweet smell. How book Bella was affected by the story was much to Jacob's humor. To the humor of most of the Cullens too, which caught my attention.

"You smell sweet to the wolves don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. There were a few snickers and Edward answered.

"Yes, apparently we do," he gave me a half smile.

"They are purposely trying to scare me, aren't they? Are they that stupid! I do realize the difference between the vampires that drink humans and those who drink animals," I vented. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward smiling.

Esme continued, the legends as the tribe continued to search for what was destroying her tribe. The tribe eventually found the vampire and discovered how to destroy it. However, the first vampire had a mate who obviously wanted revenge. The third wife killed herself to distract the vampire in order to save her people.

"She gave her life for her people, how noble," Esme admired.

"Wow. This story definitely explains why they hate vampires so much," Emmett sighed.

"I guess that answers my earlier question." I said biting my lip. Here I was hoping that maybe the two groups could be civil one day.

The legends ended with the story of the Cullens.

"Hey Bella that is us!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Naw Really," I said sarcastically, as rest of the Cullens started to laugh.

"I'm so glad I got to hear those legends." Carlisle was still very excited.

Book Bella apparently fell asleep thinking about the third wife.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about you thinking about her too much?" Edward almost groaned. I shrugged, I could see my bookself's point what she did was noble.

When book Bella awoke, she was at the border and Jacob had called Edward.

"Wow, he called Edward rather then trying to keep her there." Alice was even surprised.

"He probably figured Bella would be unhappy with him for allowing that to happen," Jasper added in.

Book Bella was telling Edward how good the legends were and how she wished he was there.

"You should give yourself more credit, Bella. The way you perceive and notice things, I'm sure you would get most of the legends correct," Carlisle praised me.

Book Bella waited for Edward by the window when she got home.

"Silly girl, you're bookself should've just gotten into bed. She was both tired and cold," Edward told me.

"She probably wouldn't have slept well until you're bookself was there," I answered him kissing his jaw.

"It's rather pointless for Jacob to be running circles around my house while Edward is there," I mentioned.

"That is true, you would be protected with him there. Even if someone made a snap decision before I could see it, he would be aware because of his ability," Alice agreed with me.

"Not too mention he would be pissed. Edward would be in bed with Bella." Jasper added

Book Bella had a dream that night of Rose attacking Billy in wolf form. She tried to stop them, and discovered a knife in my hands.

"Weird dream." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I looked shyly at Rose.

"Why? It said it was because I was beautiful and could take on the wolf. I'm not offended at all." She shrugged it off. Phew, I'm glad, because who likes a pissed off Rose.

Book Bella comments about just the scent of Edward makes her bad dreams disappear, I saw Edward smile widely and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Esme could the repeat that title of that book again?" Thinking I must have missed heard which book Edward was reading.

"**Wuthering Heights**." She repeated clearly amused.

"But, Edward, haven't you read that book before? Why would you bother reading it again, if it's such a bad book?" I batted my eyes trying to appear all innocent. His family was chuckling. He smirked reached over and started to tickle me, causing me to squeal.

"Stop." I tried to gasp out between my laughter.

"I'm sure I have my reasons," he finally said, clearly amused by my now very red face.

According to Edward in the book, he could see him relating to Heathcliff. Then, later on, book Bella found a passage that she believed that Edward might have been reading. Crap, I thought so, **Wuthering Heights** is going to be to this book, like **Romeo and Juliet** was to the last. Which means Edward in the book was jealous of Jacob, but wouldn't ask her to not see again or hurt him, because he wouldn't want to hurt me.

"I think your bookself might have been right the first time. I think she just refuses to admit it, because she doesn't want to believe it could be possible," Jasper mentioned.

"She doesn't believe that it's possible because she knows that her whole heart belongs to Edward, so she can't see Jacob being a problem." I said softly. Jasper was going to say something else, but Edward glared at him. He pulled me into a tight hug, inside I was starting to feel sick. I was getting more and more scared that my bookself was going to hurt Edward. I felt Jasper send me some calming waves.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Esme asked and I realized she was done with this chapter. I nodded and put a small smile on my face and nodded.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 26: Time and Newborn (BPOV)**

I took a few calm breaths, it made no sense to panic now. I recalled our conversations from earlier this morning, we agreed to not let this hurt us since it was a book. I leaned my head into Edward's neck and ran my hand through Edward's hair, succeeding in calming both of us. Alice grabbed the book to read and she happily opened it.

"This chapter is called **Time**," she announced.

Alice already brightened my mood by hamming up her own line in the book of a prediction she was having. It was short lived when I was trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Alice, I certainly didn't miss that 'you' changed to 'we're' having." I gave her a dirty look. I turned to Edward "I'm glad your bookself made her tell my bookself." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Wait, you're not going to fight the party," Alice got all excited.

"It would be a waste of breath for her to." I rolled my eyes as Edward and a few others chuckled.

Apparently the date caught book Bella off guard.

"I am surprised you didn't have a count down calendar going on," Emmett snickered.

"She's not ready,' Edward indicated.

"No she's not, but she still wants it," I said to deferent the points. "She hasn't had time with everything going on to figure out how to say good bye to people. Or, what to expect of herself after she changes."

"We didn't have the choice to say goodbye you know," Roses snipped and moved back to Emmett.

"I know that." I told her.

"Bella's right though. It's different for her because she knows it's coming. She has time to think of these things that we didn't. She would have more guilt of not saying goodbye when she knew she could; compared to us who know we didn't have the choice." Edward defended me. "Which is why, she was also right in making me tell her things, the other night, she didn't think of before about being changed. So she could make a better decision."

"I think you're bookself is nervous because you're finally taking it more serious then before," Carlisle said and I nodded in agreement.

Book Bella was driving Edward nuts by being so silent. I heard him groan in frustration beside me. Edward in the book finally got her to talk to him.

"No one is going to change you while you're still nervous about it," Edward told me, it wasn't as much as an order as he was trying to comfort me. I felt his nose graze along my chin to my neck where he placed a kiss.

The chapter went on where book Bella asked Edward what she was getting Alice for graduation.

"You know the pixie is good when she knows her gifts before the person getting it," Emmett snickered.

"Maybe being friends with wolves would workout. I will just buy her presents when I'm with them and leave them in La Push and she won't know." I smiled cheekily at her, she looked panicked.

"You wouldn't," She nearly cried. The rest of the family was laughing.

"You know that is a really good idea. I would love to surprise her for once." Jasper chuckled until she glared at him angrily.

Edward in the book knew that wasn't book Bella's true question. She wanted to know why he didn't want her to be a vampire. I moved my gaze to watch his face, he was staring at the ceiling.

His bookself admitted he wanted it, but felt selfish for wanting it. He wasn't entirely convinced I would still have my soul.

"So you do want her to be a vampire?" I heard Emmett question.

"Part of me yes, but I can't let myself be that selfish, when it comes to her life," Edward answered his face was still blank.

"How are you being selfish, when I want it too?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Because I'm aware of the repercussions of the change, like your soul." He still didn't look at me and I didn't give up looking at him.

It wasn't until my bookself told him that she though it was because he wouldn't like me anymore after the change that Edward moved sharply to look me in the eyes. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Have I really made you feel that way? Bella, love that isn't true at all; I will always love, you changed or not." Edward he implored. My face turned red, I was too embarrassed to admit that he did make feel that way sometimes. I was also relieved that it wasn't the reason. When I didn't respond, he crushed me to him and held me tight as Alice read more.

Edward in the book talked more about how he would like it if I was more durable, so he wouldn't have to be as careful. But, also how he would miss her heartbeat and blush.

"He isn't the only one who would miss blushing Bella." Emmett laughed and I sighed.

"Defiantly true about the heartbeat too," Edward mumbled tracing over my heart with one of his fingers.

"That and he likes making it race when ever he kisses you." Jasper snickered which I in turned blushed, causing Emmett to laugh and I turned even redder. Edward was trying to hold in a smug smile.

The comment in the book 'you'll always be my Bella' touched my heart. I heard the females in the room sigh in content.

"How would you know my soul is gone? If I'm still the same only more durable, how do you know my soul is gone?" I asked him, he looked clueless how to answer.

"Here is a different question, would you be able to look Bella in the eye and tell her she doesn't have a soul if she believes she has one?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I could never look her in the eye and tell her that," he admitted softly as he played with my hair.

The next question in the book came from Edward in the book. He wanted to know why I didn't want to be his wife. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I never said I didn't want to be your wife," I told him, his smile was half hearted.

Book Bella explained she didn't wanted to be looked at as that girl who was knocked up and had to get married immediately after high school. That it wasn't a responsible thing to so this day and age. All things said were engrained into me due to my mother.

"Bella, Edward can't get you knocked up, he's too much of prudy vampire." Emmett chuckled.

"That was mostly right from speeches my mother gave me since I was young" I admitted.

"You worried about disappointing your mother, getting married so young?" Esme asked gently.

"Yes, mostly," I said softly. I felt Edward playing with my hair, his face was thoughtful.

Edward was concerned it was because I was eager for immortality more than him.

"Absolutely not." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard until he gently pushed me away.

"I stand corrected." His eyes were twinkling.

Edward in the book explained how in his time he would be that type of boy. The one who would ask her for her hand, as soon as he knew she was the one. Sometimes I forget Edward wasn't from this century, I knew that it was standard for his time, but it wasn't today.

"Technically you never got down on your knee and asked her. You decided to make it a requirement for you to change her and that wasn't done out of love." Rose looked at Edward pointedly and he hung his head.

"It shame marriage and eternity are no longer viewed the same. I do know how you feel. I thought it was when I was a young girl. Than after my first husband beat me and I left to hopefully save my child; I realized the reality was that it wasn't always true," Esme commented sadly. As sad as Esme was, I'm glad she could see it from my angle.

Book Bella and Edward came to no new agreement, but they understood each other better.

"Who is up for a bet? Who is going to cave first, Bella agreeing to marry Edward or Edward agreeing to change her in the book? " Emmett looked excited.

"Hmm, I think Bella is going to be the first to cave," Jasper speculating.

"Okay, I'll take Edward." Emmett said with a shrug. "You betting, Edward?"

"I think I messed up enough on that front in the book, thank you," He grumbled.

What followed in the chapter, book Bella was reading a disturbing article in the newspaper about Seattle. The situation there had gotten worse. I was shaking a bit when it was read, Edward wrapped his arms tighter and nuzzled my neck until I relaxed.

"Sounds like Edward needs a bell on him too," Emmett said gleefully about Edward in the book startling book Bella, and Edward threw a pillow at his head. He caught it and threw it back and Edward barely caught it before it hit me in the face. Edward hissed.

"Sorry, but you started it," Emmett whined.

"Boys, enough," Esme scolded.

Edward in the book insisted on seeing Jasper about the situation. My bookself was wondering why. I blushed, feeling guilty at my bookself's assessment of Jasper.  
"Don't worry about it Bella we haven't gotten to know each other like the others. I can see where you're coming from," Jasper said slowly.

"That doesn't make it right. I want to get to know you better, I don't want to assume things," I said.

"You know it would be better if Jasper was around Bella more or at least her scent. It seemed to work for you Edward," Carlisle spoke up.

"We could double date." Alice started bouncing at warp speed until Jasper grabbed and held her still.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted.

"Fine, triple date then." Alice was still as hyper as a child on pure sugar and Emmett smiled. Her smile left her face when she was having trouble with her visions.

"What is going with me?" She frowned.

"It's hard to say. Probably a lot of changing factors keeps your visions shifting," Carlisle suggested to her.

"Sounds like I'm a movie star, like Carlisle, and you're just a bear," Jasper teased Emmett after his description in the book.

"Yeah, Yeah pretty boy," Emmett grumbled.

"Naw, the pretty boy is Adonis over there." Jasper smirked.

"Don't be jealous that I am a god." Edward retorted with a big grin on his face. I blushed, but at the same time I couldn't help, but laugh at their banter. Alice and Rose were giggling too.

In the book, apparently Jasper was silently conveying information to Edward with his mind; which confused the whole room.

"What the heck can't be said out loud already," Emmett said getting annoyed.

"I'm sure we will tell everyone," Jasper told him.

First Jasper asked what book Bella knew of his story.

"Well, it looks like that is about to change, darlin' sister," Jasper winked. I knew the story coming would be different from all the others I have heard, I was quite interested. The chapter ended with Jasper showing me a bunch of scars on his arm and my bookself asking him what happened to him. Alice shut the book.

"What, he's not going to answer," I asked.

"It's the end of the chapter." Alice handed the book to Carlisle.

"Wait, maybe Jasper's story isn't best before you go to sleep." Edward suggested.

"I'll be okay, you'll keep the nightmares away," I told him.

Alice shot up the stairs quickly. I turned to look at Edward.

"She's turning on the blanket and the pad for us." He answered my unasked question.

Jasper came over and showed me his scars.

"Jasper, who did this to you?" I asked both in concern and anger that it seemed like he had been attacked.

"I'm sure the whole long story will soon be explained," He smiled sadly at me.

When Alice arrived back downstairs, Carlisle got ready to read.

"The title of this chapter is "**Newborn,**" he informed all of us. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tightly as he could without hurting me. He also pulled the blanket around the two of us.

I listened as Jasper explained how the covens in the south were different then others and they were only controlled by the Volturi. Jasper didn't seem to be holding back when telling me everything.

"Helps having a gauge on your emotions to know if I was truly scaring you or not," Jasper winked at me.

"You really trust the Volturi?" Edward asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure if trust is the right word, as respect. I know well enough as long as you stay on their good side they will leave you alone. They stopped a lot from getting too out of hand. However, I can see where you would need to watch your backs with them still, after reading the last book," He answered solemnly.

The chapter described the southern covens fighting one another with newborn armies to get control of areas with most human population. I held back a shiver at the thought.

When it got to Jasper description of three vampire women being the most beautiful women he ever seen, he got an elbow to the ribs from Alice.

"That was until I met you my sweetheart," He winced from the blow. I covered a giggle with my hand.

The chapter went in on how Jasper was changed by Maria. He started fighting wars with her for many decades while getting depressed. Finally, an old friend, who got away, came back and convinced him to leave. I knew he experienced the emotions we were feeling, but I never thought about him feeling the emotions of his prey.

"Do you think you would have eventually thought of animals as a substitute yourself?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"I don't know. I never gave it a second thought until Alice told me what you and your family did. I was willing to give it a try, but as you know old habits can be hard to break."

I felt sorry that I ever though he only did it because of Alice. Jasper's story ended with him finding Alice, then the Cullens. Everyone stared at me with my comment of a 'nice story' with the exception of Carlisle.

"Obviously, she meant the finding Alice part. I'm not that mental," I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle confirmed my statement with almost the same exact words.

"Had me worried about your sanity there, little sister," Emmett teased.

"Worry about yourself," I mumbled, but was obviously heard, because everyone laughed.

The chapter went onto how the Cullens now realized they were facing an army of newborns. Edward in the book was certain the newborns wanted to take the Cullens out.

"I didn't want to be right and also sounds like Edward was maybe right in the book as well," Jasper sighed.

"So we get to fight a bunch of vampires, awesome." Emmett grinned and Rose smacked him off the top of the head.

"Who though?" Esme asked.

"Whoever it is, knows how to get around, Alice?" Carlisle rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand worriedly.

"I agreed with myself that it's the Volturi," Edward said pointedly. The rest of the Cullens seemed unsure, like the book. In the book however, they did agree that they might have to destroy the newborns themselves.

They called on the Denalis for help. Unfortunately, the issue with Laurent was going to be a problem. The Denalis wanted revenge against the wolves for killing Laurent.

"Great, there go the numbers in our favor," Jasper sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's a good thing we didn't go after Laurent. Then we would be fighting with Denalis ourselves," Rose said nervously. All of a sudden the situation hit me.

"Alice? Does the Denalis know how your visions work?" I asked her.

"I guess that they do," She answered hesitantly.

"It's not the Volturi. It's Victoria," I said a little panicky.

"I don't think she is smart enough, love." Edward told me soothingly.

"Well, maybe that is why the situation is so bad in Seattle. Edward followed her to the south, right. So, she probably learned about the armies there. We already know she was in contact with Laurent. He could have gotten information on Alice from the Irina," I insisted. I heard a low whistle come from Emmett.

"I'm still watching her decisions though," Alice stated.

"But, not Riley's." Jasper mentioned thoughtfully. "I think what Bella's thinking is more probable."

"Well, on the bright side, if Bella is right, then we don't have to worry about any of this happening," Esme said hopefully.

"Let's hope she is right. Not only will we not have to worry about it, but, think about all those lives that have been saved since Victoria is gone," Carlisle said with hope in his eyes as well.

In the end of the chapter, the Cullens in the book weren't as optimistic. They didn't think they could win without losing some of their family members.

"Well, that ended on a cheery note," Emmett said sarcastically. "Perfect bedtime story, huh Bella?"

"Not much of this book has been too cheery." I sighed tiredly.

"Are you going to be able to sleep, dear?" Esme asked me worriedly. Before I could answer Emmett did for me.

"She has her Eddie Teddy, she'll be okay." Edward hissed at him, while I blushed.

Edward stood and picked me up bridal style. I told everyone good night as he proceeded up the stairs. When we got to his room, he placed me on my feet and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I walked over to the new bed that was now taking up a big section of his room. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me waist.

"I'm going to need a few human moments," I told him. He leaned in and kissed me on the neck, making my heart flutter before moving to sit on his bed. I grabbed my stuff and headed to his bathroom. I changed quickly and came back out, he had changed and was waiting under the covers again. When he saw me, he smiled a crooked grin. I walked over to the bed and stopped beside it.

"Are you going to show me the benefits of a bed?" I asked him slyly, biting my lip.

"I can't if you don't get in," he chuckled, pulling me gently on. I climbed under the covers and cuddled into Edward.

"Bella, love, will you spend the day with me Friday, just you and me. No books and no one else?" He asked dazzling me with his eyes.

"I would love, to." I smiled widely at him and his face broke up to a big grin back at me. He started a heated kiss and my heart was starting to beat fast. He moved to my neck and jaw and then back to my mouth. He paused briefly then a devilish smirk lit his face as he reached down to hitch my leg over his hip. My breath caught and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Forgive me, my curiosity got the better of me." He smiled crookedly at me again. I pulled myself to kiss him and dug my hands into his hair. He stopped after a few seconds, both of us were breathless. He gently unhitched my leg and I gave him a small pout.

"Bella, I wish we could, but we can't love." Edward sighed.

"We could if you didn't have so many rules or if you changed me." I told him, rubbing the back of his neck with my free hand.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to go to bed." He kissed me chastely, avoiding what I just said.

"Fine, I love you," I told him as I snuggled into his chest.

"As I love you" His whispered and started humming my lullaby.

**A/N: Another day over and they are halfway through the book. Thank you all for the reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 27: Declaration and Wager (BPOV)**

In the morning we settled in the living room again to read a few more chapters before I went to work. Since it was my turn to read, I grabbed the book before sitting down next to Edward on the couch. I open the book and read the name of the chapter out loud.

"The chapter is called **Declaration**," I informed everyone.

The chapter started with Alice and Bella arguing whether or not it was a proper time to have a party.

"Alice, I never liked parties, so I highly doubt my bookself would ever regret not having one."

"Why must you always ruin my fun," she pouted.

"Why must you always force her into things she doesn't want to do, by making her feel guilty?" Rose asked back and Alice looked ashamed.

"Alice, if you want to have a party then have a party, but don't use me as an excuse," I told her. I went back to reading the book.

The Cullens were reaching out to other friends to come and help. I wasn't too pleased how eager Edward was to fight. My bookself wanted to be changed to be able to help, but Alice told her how she would be more of a hindrance then a help.

"At least Alice's reasoning is better than yours." I looked at Edward "I wasn't asking because I was scared." I glared at him. He gave me an apologetic look.

I rolled my eyes at the number of people Alice had coming to the party. I was glad though, my mother was going to be safe in Florida.  
"I wonder if I could warn Phil not to demonstrate any slides," I pondered.

"How could you do that without giving away too much information," Rose asked.

"Easy, if I told Renée I visited a psychic and she saw it. She would believe it. The psychic part, but maybe not that I went to one. One phase she went through, she tried to learn to read palms. It didn't go well," I said nonchalantly.

"Edward is only patient to you. He is never that patient with me," Emmett quipped about my bookself comment on Edward's patients while she was on the phone.

"Well, sucks to be you then," I teased. Emmett's mouth fell open in shock while everyone else laughed.

"He either has extraordinary self-control or he is just stupid," Emmett chuckled at Edward's reaction to kissing me. Edward growled at him.

Edward in the book said how he was going hunting and I was going to stay with Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"Hey, you could have fun with me," Emmett pouted.

"I don't call being picked on and teased constantly, fun," I told him crossly. "Can you even go a day without teasing me?"

"Sure, I can today," He was accepting the challenge.

"No, I think you need to start tomorrow. You already teased her today," Alice interfered to help me out.

"Fine tomorrow then, but today I can get it all out of my system." He smiled wickedly.

"I don't have to be bored. I can teach you how to beat Edward at Chess or I can help you gang up on Emmett. I could even take you for a ride on the motorcycle, Edward so nicely bought me," Jasper offered. His offer sounded nice, but I saw Edward shoot him a glare at the mention of the bike.

"What about me? We could shop or I could do a makeover," Alice said excitedly and I grimaced.

The chapter talked about how the more they hunt the stronger they would be for the fight. I felt as guilty as my bookself of the almost willingness I had for Edward to cheat to make him stronger to keep him safe. Edward in the book told book Bella the reason the newborns were so strong was because of the human blood left over in their bodies.

"I would really be stronger than Emmett," I was awed by the thought.

"Keep dreaming, baby sister. No, sorry, I guess you can't do that if it's only Edward who is in your dreams," he teased causing me to blush.

"Actually, Edward is right, you would be able to beat Emmett hands down," Jasper grinned.

"Please, Bella is going to be the first clumsy vampire. No way is she going to be able to be stronger than me." Emmett was actually starting to get upset. I scowled at the thought of me still being clumsy as vampire.

"Bro if I am wrong, then, I will buy that new snowmobile you've been wanting. And if I am right you need to get me that motorcycle from the book." Jasper challenged.

"Is it in the book she needs to beat me or in reality?" Emmett asked.

"In the book for now." Jasper answered with his hand out and Emmett shook it. Edward shook his head trying not to laugh; I was hoping on Edward being right.

"Great, my history teacher will think I'm on drugs," thinking of his response, if I wrote an essay on the vampire wars.

"There's a human experience for you," Emmett suggested.

"No!" Edward growled.

"I think I will stick to legal things," I was in agreement with Edward.

Edward eventually agreed to La Push, if he could drop me off.

"Do you really think my bookself isn't capable of driving herself? Now she has to wait for a ride, rather then be able to go and leave at her leisure," I asked irritatedly.

"My bookself is just being extra cautious. Your truck isn't exactly the most reliable vehicle," he insisted.

"Which, Jacob could probably fix if it broke down in La Push or at least give me a ride back to the line if that happens," I answered back.

"The dog does seems to know what he is doing with fixing vehicles. I'll give him that much. That truck is in decent shape for its age. It should've died years ago," Rose admitted.

On the way to drop book Bella off, Edward offered to bribe Mr. Varner to get me an A.

"Edward you will do no such thing," Esme scolded and I gave him a playful scowl.

Edward in the book was disturbed with whatever Jacob was thinking.

Jacob was looking sick and tired after all the double shifts he was doing trying to protect book Bella.

"You know no one ever asked him to do that. It's almost pointless since Edward is in her room every night." Rose rolled her eyes.

"He is just being nice and trying to protect a friend," Esme stood up for him.

"It maybe a nice gesture, but not worth making himself sick over. He is just going to make book Bella feel even guiltier then she already does," I added.

"Plus, if he is there all the time, it limits what I can see if Victoria or anyone else comes near the area," Alice whined.

I saw Alice shot me the dirtiest look when my bookself invited Jacob to the graduation party. She wasn't the only one who was unhappy.

"You invited that dog here?" Rose said incredulously.

"If it's her party, shouldn't she get to invited who she wants?" I asked innocently.

"Of course, dear," Esme answered me, I couldn't help but smirk. Emmett and Jasper were even chuckling until their wives glared at them. Edward looked a little disgruntled.

In the book Jacob ended up falling asleep, while book Bella got stuck watching TV.

"That is more exciting then me," Emmett pouted playfully.

"No, not really, but, at least I'm not changing ten shades of red," I teased back.

"Your Jacob," Edward hissed, clearly upset.

"I don't have a Jacob. My bookself is probably referring to the friend side she rarely sees anymore compared to wolf side," I hesitantly whispered.

I went back to reading and my bookself was using time to think things over.

"You would do anything to get out of the party wouldn't you?" Jasper chuckled.

"Probably, I really don't like parties, especially if I'm the focus of the attention," I replied back.

Book Bella was thinking of her reasoning why she wanted Edward to be the one to change her and I felt my cheeks burn as I read it out loud for everyone.

"Is that true?" Edward asked me softly. I glanced at him and his eyes were warm, there was happiness in them, but I could detect a bit of hesitancy in them. I nodded turning redder as I pulled the book up to hide my face.

"Awwww! That so sweet," Emmett cooed sarcastically and Jasper snickered.

"It's sweet!" Alice declared as she gave him a death glare.

"I agree, it's very sweet and understandable," Esme also defended me, glaring at Emmett.

"It can be a very intimate bond between mates." Carlisle smiled down at his own mate and kissed her cheek.

Book Bella thought of Edward's demands again.

"You seriously think I asked you to marry me delay your being changed?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Yes, a little," I admitted and he sighed.

"You really think your mother would prefer you to become a vampire opposed to marriage?" Rose asked questionably.

"Yes, you don't know my mother," I insisted.

I wished for that simpler time that my bookself dreamed of too. I could see Edward's eyes brighten with the idea as well.

"You two, defiantly do have a more difficult time than most," Jasper commented.

Jacob finally woke up in the book and wanted to talk to Bella.

"What good is the cell phone if you don't keep it with you?" Edward asked almost scolding.

"Sorry, it isn't like she is used to one, so she wouldn't be use to checking to make sure it's on her," I replied.

When I got to the part where Jacob started to declare his love for Bella and wanting her to choose him over Edward; Edward was on his feet pacing behind the couch. When I stopped reading he turned to me.

"Why did you stop? I wanted to know how your bookself is going to respond," he demanded, I flinched.

"End of chapter." I told him. He took the book from me and threw it at Jasper.

"Take it easy, bro, it's just a book remember. Calm down and go sit back with Bella," Jasper told him. I felt some calming waves from him. Edward continued to pace though. I pulled myself into a ball, dreading what might come next. I was confident I was never going to chose anyone over Edward, but I didn't know how Jacob was going to respond.

Alice came to sit with me wrapping an arm around me. Jasper opened the book to read. "This chapter is titled **Wager**," he announced.

Book Bella was shocked at first and then tried to leave. Jacob asked if she really never wanted to see him again. Book Bella said 'no', but the love she had for him was like family, she wasn't in love with him. Jacob said 'fine, but she had to accept his bad behavior too'. Which he then tried to touch her cheek and she slapped him. Edward growled behind me and moved to stare out the window, his back to me.

"Bella you…your bookself," Rose changed her wording when she glanced at me, "needs to let him go."

"You're right, she should've done it when her first instinct was to a few chapters back," I agreed with her. My bookself soon realized it in the book too. However, Jacob misunderstood her trying to say goodbye as acceptance of his bad behavior.

My bookself insisted that Edward was my whole life. And Jacob refused, saying that Edward leaving made Jacob part of my life and Edward was going to have to accept it.

Edward hissed and hung his head, I could tell even with his back to me that he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not true in this reality though," I whispered a few tears escaping from my eyes.

"At least he is admitting he knows you love Edward more," Emmett offered trying to unsuccessfully make me smile. When Jacob grabbed my chin and wouldn't let go I started to feel uneasy, out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice shoot a glance at Edward. Edward clenched his fist by the window and growled. Rose was also growling, while everyone else was frowning.

"She doesn't need or want choices. She is happy with her decision," I whimpered, a few more tears fell, in a flash I was back in Edward's lap and he held me tight. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in his scent.

In the book Jacob started kissing book Bella against her will; she was unable to fight him off. I started shaking hard with sobs in Edward arms; he was trying to sooth me by rubbing circles on my back. I felt Jasper send calm waves to me, although I couldn't feel them working.

"Why won't he stop?" my voice broke as I spoke.

"It's only in the book. He can't hurt you here. If I get the smallest inkling of this, I will kill him for you," Edward spoke trying sooth me, by now my tears soaked his shirt. I felt Alice take my free hand and give it a squeeze.

"Why would you let her go with what he was thinking earlier?" Rose snarled at Edward.

"He was probably only thinking of talking to her. If he thought about jumping her, I would never have let her out of the car," Edward answered her, I could hear the tightening of his voice.

When Jacob was done kissing my bookself, she punched him only to hurt her hand. Knowing that she couldn't even defend herself, brought on a new wave of tears. Edward held me tighter in his arms.

"Don't worry, baby sister. I will break his jaw for you. Then, his legs, arms and neck," Emmett said more menacingly than I ever heard him speak.

"Got to leave something for me and Edward," Jasper snarled. I felt a little better thinking how I did have two true brothers and my angel who would protect me. I felt myself able to calm down enough to pull my head from Edward's shoulder, his shirt was now wet.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," I whispered.

He rubbed some tears from my cheeks and placed soft kisses on them.

"I don't care about my shirt," he told me giving me a soft smile. "I'm sorry I left your side a moment ago." His eyes were apologetic, but I couldn't blame him for his actions. This chapter wasn't easy for either of us.

"Just gives me a reason to shop again." Alice winked and squeezed the hand she was holding.

Book Bella was starting to walk to the border, Jacob insisted on driving her.

"This would be a good reason to have my truck with me," I huffed.

"You hurt your hand, you can't drive that thing with one hand," Edward replied softly.

"I could get at least to the border and then Alice could either come or send someone to help me." I was trying to remain calm.

On the drive Jacob was still trying to insist he was better for me.

"I don't think any father out there would want a guy who forces themselves on their daughter," Carlisle said bitterly.

"Of course, I would be changing myself if I chose someone other than Edward, I would be going against my heart." I was fuming. "Edward couldn't kiss me like that, because he is too much of a gentleman to force himself on me if it wasn't wanted." I glared at the book with such intensity, slightly aware of Jasper shifting uncomfortably.

"You can use your tiger kitten claws to destroy the book later," Emmett told me, probably to trying to lighten the mood, but I just turned my glare to him.

"That dog is never going to get it," Rose hissed with venom

Jacob in the book was insinuating that Edward was going to leave me again. I slightly whimpered.

"Never, ever again, I love you! I'm never going to leave you again." Edward eyes bored into mine with love and sincerity. He hesitantly leaned in to give me a soft chase kiss on the lips; which I tried to deepen. He allowed it for a few seconds before pulling back.  
"Damn dog doesn't know what he is talking about. You kiss me just fine," I told him and he gave me my favorite grin.

"I doubt Sam would have let him run around your house by himself just after he changed," Carlisle was skeptical.

"She wasn't kissing him back. That dog is delusional," Alice hissed.

"I need to get myself a baseball bat," I muttered.

"We have plenty. If they can withstand Emmett's blows, I'm sure it can handle hitting a wolf," Jasper smirked.

"Hard enough for him to actually feel it?" I asked skeptically.

"Depends where you hit him." Emmett smirked.

In the chapter, book Bella got more upset that he was bringing her to Charlie's then to the Cullen's.

"I'm glad you consider this your home," Esme said softly. I smiled at her. I could see Edward smiling too.

"Please make him bring you here. Jasper and I would be happy to take care of him for you. I'm sure he will be able to feel my fists," Emmett growled. "Better yet, it would be more of a blow to his ego if we let Alice do it." The pixie smirked evilly.

"Although, maybe Charlie will truly see Jacob for the jerk he is if he brings him to her house," Alice suggested hopefully.

When book Bella got to Charlie's, Jacob followed her into the house.

"He is waiting for Edward, he going to try to get Edward to start a fight, again," Jasper was concerned.

"And that of course would break the treaty," I mumbled.

"As much as anyone of us would want to defend you; striking at him would cause a break in the treaty," Carlisle answered solemnly.

"But she is a Cullen. She is Edward's mate. She is wearing the Cullen crest. He hurt and forced himself on her, he pretty much broke the treaty, again," Rose angrily argued back.

"Well, that is a good argument. The treaty doesn't specifically say a Cullen is a vampire; just that we have to stay out of La Push and not bite or change anyone. However, she was in La Push," Carlisle reasoned.

"She technically had been invited and allowed to be there though," Edward pointed out.

I was less then pleased to Charlie's reaction to breaking my hand. It was even harder though that he was glad Jacob kissed me against my will. I felt the tears of frustration come back.

"Charlie's glad he did that? That has to be wrong," I asked Jasper hoping that I heard wrong. Charlie should be defending me.

"I'm sorry. That is what it says." Jasper answered apologetically.

"Charlie isn't going be on my side?" I said softly stung with hurt.

"I'm sure it has to be more that he hoping to get rid of me," Edward answered trying to sooth me, that didn't make me feel better.

Book Bella finally got hold of Edward and he was coming for her. He wasn't happy with what happened, but he was an instant comfort to book Bella. I saw Edward smile at that. At least Edward was on my side.

"Well, now you know, Edward, your body is better than an ice pack when Bella is hurt. You may need that for future reference," Emmett snickered.

"Ha, Ha." I blushed, Edward smiled devilishly.

"If it's any consolation, if you hit Mike that hard, you would probably break his jaw." Edward gave me a playful smirk and kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"I would rather not have Mike kiss me to test that theory of yours," I told him shaking my head. I was upset again with Charlie.

"Edward hasn't even done anything, but to come get me after I asked him too. Why is he getting the blame?"

"Technically, what you did could be considered self defense and you could press charges on Jacob," Rose pointed out.

"Charlie won't arrest him," I huffed.

In the chapter, Edward remained calm and tried to get her to leave, but Jacob followed him.

"Wow, your control is stronger than you think if you haven't killed him yet," Emmett commended Edward.

"I wouldn't want to fight in front of Bella for one. Two, it's quite possible I would be giving the dog what he wants by hitting him first. It would make me look bad to Charlie and break the treaty," Edward sighed.

"I don't think you're going to worry about her asking him to kiss her," Alice told Edward.

You two don't have to fight over her. I/She is yours and only yours," I told Edward sincerely. He grinned crookedly.

"As I'm yours, my angel." He kissed my nose making me blush.

"Doesn't sound like Edward is going have to worry about trips to La Push anymore, either," Jasper added in.

"Why would I want to go back," I was still disgruntled.

Edward brought me to his house; where Emmett immediately found it funny that I punched a werewolf.

"I'm glad I can amuse you all by hurting myself," I huffed.

"I'm not laughing," Edward said a little hurt.

"If I had known why you punched the dog, I wouldn't be laughing. I would be half way to La Push to kick his hairy butt," Emmett claimed. Several raised eyebrows at him.

"Okay I might have laughed a little. But come on, sweet little Bella decking a wolf." He started to chuckle, a few others joined him, I even saw Edward suppressing a grin.

"Again, glad I can amuse you," I said sourly.

Apparently Jasper and Emmett were betting on something in the book. I saw Jasper shifted in his seat.

"What are you two betting now?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Our only bets you all know," Emmett said innocently.

Edward wasn't going to answer book Bella either, until she threaten to go ask Emmett.

"Am I always going to threaten to ask someone else in order for you to tell me the truth?" I asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure I have a good reason for keeping what these two boneheads are betting about quite," he pleaded, trying to dazzle me with his eyes. I soon found myself lost in his eyes. Jasper cleared his throat, I looked over forgetting he hadn't finished the chapter yet.

The truth came out about Jasper and Emmett were betting how many times I would slip the first year. I was rather shocked and hurt they bet on something like that.

"You two are betting on her killing people. I'm so ashamed of you two," Esme said horrified.

"We won't be betting on something like that if Bella is changed in this reality," Carlisle spoke sternly.

Jasper was betting on the high end and I flinched that he would think that of me.

Alice glared at her husband and smacked him in the head, he looked extremely sheepish.

"You rather have Jasper win the bet. Hey I was giving you the benefit of the doubt," Emmett pouted.

"Jeesh, she was being sarcastic, ever hear of it?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I haven't." Emmett tried to say with a straight face. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Carlisle fixed her hand in the book, my bookself thought more about things.

"You belong at my side just the way you're. I don't want anyone else at my side beside you, my one and only love." Edward's eyes bore back into mine making my heart skip a beat.

"Bella, I'm sorry if my stories made you uneasy, but no one in this house will willingly let you kill a human. Bet or no bet, I'm not going to let you kill just so I can win it," Jasper explained to me.

"What is your problem with penguins? They are cute peaceful little guys," Emmett pouted.

"Emmett after his first time watching **Bambi** wouldn't hunt deer for about four months." Edward teased. I had to giggle a bit.

"That isn't true," Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, it's dear, you shouldn't be so modest. It was so sweet that you cared," Esme mentioned.

"It was irritating, every time one of us hunted a deer, he would tackle us and say 'No not that one it's Bambi or Bambi's momma'," Edward snickered.

Book Bella in the end chapter was contemplating if there was anything or experience she wanted before she was changed. She couldn't think if there was going to be anything she would want more than Edward.

"Well, what is it? What does she want?" Edward asked he seemed very intrigued.

"Sorry, the chapter ends there." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. He passed the book on to Emmett.

**A/N: Pretty emotional chapter, unfortunately not the worst to come. Thank you for all reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 28: Epoch and Alliance (BPOV)**

Emmett opened the book to read. "Okay this chapter title is **Epoch**." Emmett just got the first sentence out before Alice screeched so loud I had to cover my ears and made the vampires wince.

"Shopping! You're going to need new clothes. At least that is one positive thing about the vampire being in your room!" She was bouncing happily.

"Help me!" I begged Edward, he chuckled wrapping his arms around me. She glared at me.

"Are we sure Alice didn't steal Bella's clothes?" Emmett asked and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Apparently you need a door bell at your window." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, that won't alert Charlie when Edward sleeps over," Jasper snickered.

"How about only Edward is allowed in the window entrance and everyone else uses the door as if they were human," I adamantly hinted.

"Where is the fun in that?" Alice giggled.

"Hey, I did save the day, though." Alice pouted referring to getting me an outfit to wear to graduation.

"Yes, you did," I told her gratefully.

However, in the book, my bookself clued into something the way Alice said it.

My bookself was trying to explain what I figured out, but Alice was too distracted by the clothes.

"Wait you only own one skirt? Alice is right, we do need to take you shopping." Rose got distracted from what was important in the story as well.

"Can that wait, until later? Obviously something is more important than shopping," Edward hissed.

Book Bella explained her discovery to Alice; how whoever was in her room and whoever was in Seattle was the same person, because of the holes in her vision. The family was hissing. Book Bella went on to say how Edward was wrong and whoever stole her scent did it as a test and her scent was for the newborns to find her. Edward growled and pulled me tight in to his chest protectively.

"I guess we know now both Bella's are right," Jasper smiled at me proudly.

"Promise you'll only use your powers for good, Bella," Emmett teased.

"Why are you two joking?" Edward hissed, he still hadn't let me go.

"Because I'm convinced now that Bella's is right about Victoria too. Victoria is dead, we won't have a fight on our hands," Jasper stated, staying calm, Edward slightly relaxed his grip on me.

"Why would you be relieved by them wanting to destroy you?" Rose looked at me as if she was questioning my sanity.

"Because no one is after my family. You're all safe," I answered honestly, I would give my life for them to protect from all this.

"Isabella Marie Swan, our family isn't all safe if you're in danger. We would still fight them to keep you alive," Carlisle sternly spoke.

"He is right you're the missing piece of our family. Our sister, daughter and Edward's mate. You read the last book if we lose you, we would also lose Edward," Rose spoke sadly. My heart plummeted, with the thought of Edward ending his life.

When book Bella mentioned the Cullen's were safe to Alice she pretty much told her the same thing Carlisle just did.

"Wait, you two are going to keep this from me!" Edward hissed.

"Only until after the graduation ceremony. If we told you before, you would fly into a panic and never let Bella go," Alice tried to reason with him.

"Not a good feeling when you're being left out, is it?" I asked him.

"No it's not. My bookself had good intentions though," he lamented.

"So do ours," Alice pointed out. "You know what this means?" She went on, the rest of us were looking at her curiously; I thought it would have to do with how to keep it from Edward.

"I'll have to go shopping for Charlie too!" She squealed.

"Again, with the shopping." Edward just shook his head at his sister's one track mind.

Apparently, Charlie drove both book Bella and Edward to the graduation ceremony. Edward was in the back of the cruiser.

"I'm so curious as to what Charlie had to be thinking that you and he both found amusing," Jasper mentioned while chuckling.

"I'm rather curious myself." Edward looked amused, I wasn't. I wanted Charlie to accept Edward, so I wouldn't have him pressuring Jacob on me.

"My bookself is worried about your bookself, but I would believe it's nerves." Edward rubbed his nose along me chin.

"Probably you just thought she would be nervous tripping on stage. There is always at least one?" Emmett smirked at me, my cheeks turned pink.

"And Bella would be that one." Jasper smirked too.

"Jerks," I muttered.

"Boys, leave her alone." Esme scolded them.

"See, Edward thinks you look beautiful. You should let me buy you more clothes," Alice pleaded.

"She is always beautiful," Edward proclaimed kissing me on the forehead.

Emmett read more. Apparently Jessica thought we were the best of friends again.

"Arugh! Fickle little witch," I muttered.

"Bella, I'm surprised at you. She was a good friend to you in the first book," Esme admonished.

"Well, apparently after reading Edward's story her thoughts were anything, but. She tried being my friend because I was new and she was hoping people, or should I say Mike, would notice her," I grumbled.

"Not too mention other nasty things," Edward agreed with me.

"She is just interested in the party Alice is having here," Rose added.

The graduation started and Alice appeared at the last second to get her diploma.

"Well at least I didn't trip on stage." I smirked in Emmett's direction when he was done reading the graduation scene and he just chuckled.

"At least the party should cheer you up," Alice mentioned excitedly.

Edward in the book was still concern over me in the book, which turned to suspicion when my bookself asked about Alice.

"Geesh, Alice couldn't block him by thinking something more normal," Jasper asked her.

"Well, Bella would've given me away asking what I was thinking to block him," Alice pouted.

Book Bella started to tell Edward everything in hopes the party would be cancelled.

"You really want out of that party don't you? Aren't you at least a bit afraid Edward will flip out in the middle of the crowded gym?" Emmett asked.

"I probably thought being around a group of people would make him stay in control rather than flip out." I bit my lip as I admitted.

"Isabella, don't you realize that it isn't good; in fact it would be worse for me to know that you, the core of my existence, is in danger." His eyes were wide with emotion, if he was human I know there would be some tears. He just hugged me to him and I rested my cheek on his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, now what about Jazz, Rosie and myself, no love for us?" Emmett teased about my bookself mentioning everyone else being safe.

"That's not true you know, I love you all," I answered him, but he pouted. "Hand me the book for a minute." He handed me the book and I grabbed a pen off the coffee table and started to write. Alice immediately started to giggle and I saw Edward smirk. I handed the book back to Emmett and he smiled. He looked at the book and frowned.

"Hey you only added Jasper and Rose here."

"And?" I asked as innocently as I could mange. The family all started to laugh as Emmett pouted before reading again.

"Seriously, you want me to be calm, after you tell me you're in even more danger." Edward looked like he was pain.

"Edward, remember it's just a book. I'm here and I'm safe, because of you." I kissed his cheek.

Charlie arrived in the book, so Edward and book Bella had to stop talking. Edward in the book was still in a little state of shock and was on the rude side to Charlie before leaving.

"You're leaving me alone after I tell you something like that?" I asked him in surprise.

"Wow, I'm surprised too. Normally something like that would keep you stuck like glue to her," Rose agreed with me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that I wasn't there when your bookself needed me." Edward was looking ashamed.

"I'm sure if Edward wasn't there, one of us was watching in the shadows," Carlisle suggested to make me feel better. I didn't want to hurt anyone feelings, but I knew what my bookself needed at the moment was Edward. I snuggled into his arms.

Charlie took book Bella to the Lodge for dinner. I wrinkled my nose.

"So the Lodge is out for places to take Bell for dinner than," Jasper chuckled.

"A stuff moose head, that is tacky." Alice was wrinkling her nose as well.

"See, Edward didn't go far. He is watching over you." Esme smiled at Edward. He only gave her a small smile.  
"I should be beside her holding hand, while she is upset," he said regretfully.

"You should really be eating, Bella. Even if you have to force it down, you're going to need your strength." Carlisle was in his doctor mode once again.

Book Bella did have a small minute with Edward while waiting for Charlie. Charlie talked to book Bella on the way to the party.

"At least he realizes now I didn't want Jacob to kiss me," I huffed. Charlie was a great dad and after all he been through the last few months I was grateful.

"Maybe you should take Charlie up on his offer on how to punch someone." Emmett snickered.

"I would have better luck if he taught me how to shot a gun," I replied thinking no matter how hard I punched, Jacob would never have felt it.

"Ye of little faith, did you really think I would leave the driveway unmarked?" Alice giggled.

"Bet ya I know who had to do all those lights too?" Jasper grumbled until his wife glared at him. "I would do it, for you, in a heart beat, my darlin'," Jasper smiled wide at her and she smiled and giggled. Seems like Edward isn't the only one who knows how to dazzle.

Emmett ended the chapter with Charlie dropping me off at the Cullens.

"Why do you have to be a party pooper," Alice whined.

"She's there, isn't she?" I told her, but she just pouted.

Emmett gave Rose a kiss and handed her the book.

Rose didn't hesitate as she picked up the book and read the title of the chapter. "This chapter is called **Alliance**," she spoke clearly.

"Sounds like we are possibly going to have help from the wolves or someone else," Jasper said.

The chapter started off where the previous one left off. Edward caught up with Bella on the porch.

"My kisses can scare you?" Edward asked nervously.

"When you kiss like that, with so much tension like the world is going to end or something," I answered cautiously. It brought back bad memories, the last kiss like that was on my birthday. I was frowning and Edward was looking at me concerned.

"Sounds like I should get you an outfit for the after party too," Alice squealed. Maybe I could hide in Edward's room during the party.

"Not going to happen." Alice glared at me.

Edward in the book refused to let book Bella go as he went to explain what I figured out to Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper didn't like the numbers in the book.

"Well, it seems like honesty you just need to find Jasper, no need for Jacob," Rose mentioned wryly.

"Maybe we should be careful of the lighting if we look odd underneath it." Carlisle was concerned with my comments about the Cullens in the book.

The younger Cullens and myself laughed hard at Mike's response to Emmett at the party.

"Emmett, was that really necessary," Esme looked at him with disapproval.

"What, it said I smiled at him, not my fault he got scared." Emmett acted all innocent.

"You know, Alice, you need to let Bella live her own life. You keep treating her like your doll. With the dressing of her and then parties, that life isn't for everyone," Esme told her.

"It's just one of things I wish I had a chance to have," Alice admitted.

"But Bella isn't you. She should have the chance to live her own live without anyone trying to live precariously through her," Carlisle pointed out.

The party went on and Edward stayed at my side until suddenly he left to go speak to Alice. Alice had seen a vision, but she wasn't sharing and Edward disappeared.

"I have the right to now what is going on. Especially, since it concerns me," I hissed glaring at Edward.

"We probably, don't want to make you upset during the party," Alice said meekly.

"Bull, you both saw my face, you know I know something is up and yet you still refuse to tell me." I was starting to seethe.

In the book, Jacob showed up with Quil and Embry and Alice left me alone with them.

Book Bella was trying to ignore Jacob, but he wasn't having it. He kept trying to get my attention as I looked for any of the Cullens, they apparently all left me behind. I fought tears of my frustration.

"What happened to 'I will be right back'? You left her alone with someone who assaulted her the last time she saw him. Not only that, why is it she is the only one not in this meeting," I hissed feeling incredible hurt.

"Bella's right, she deserves to be in that room." Jasper sided with me.

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you until the wolves left or I kicked them out myself," Alice looked guilty.

"I'm sorry my bookself left your bookself's side." Edward looked at me apologetically.

When Jacob grabbed my bookself to get her attention Edward growled.

"Well, bro, Bella has a point, you should be at her side, especially now the wolf is there," Emmett remarked.

Jacob started with guilt when my bookself was giving him the brush off.

"No good manipulating dog. Bella, please don't fall for his bull in this reality," Rose implored me.

"Not going to have to worry about it. Jacob has given me no reason why he would make a good friend," I retorted. Book Bella accepted a gift from Jacob still trying to get him to leave.

"Your bookself is actually going to wear the bracelet," Edward hissed.

"Well, if she didn't, the longer it would take to get him to leave," I hissed back. "Besides I'm all ready wearing a bracelet full of charms that represent my family. I'm not going to be wearing his." I said the last bit more calmly, I held my arm up into his view. He smiled as he fingered the lamb charm.

Jacob knew something was going on and he wanted book Bella to explain. He was being rather impatient about it too.

"We need to teach you to lie better," Rose announced.

"Actually, telling the wolves could be beneficial." Carlisle was thinking out loud.

"However, my bookself doesn't have all the details yet. So he is trying to force information out of her she doesn't know yet." Edward rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me.

In the chapter book Bella was backed into a corner by three wolves.

"Wonderful, where the hell is your bookself?" I pleaded with Edward. I was trying to remind myself I couldn't blame him here for his bookself. I knew a few times both of us seemed to forget that and I wanted to put a stop to it if I could help it.

"I don't know, things must be really bad if I haven't come back by now," Edward was looking very worried and upset with himself, he hugged me to him.

Finally, Alice made an appearance and tried to get me away safely.

"Yay! I'm the hero!" She cheered and I gave her a smile.

However, Jacob wasn't going to let Alice go either, without a fight. I heard Jasper and Edward both growling. In the book, Jasper is the one who rescued us.

"Seems the dog doesn't care too much for me," Jasper smirked and few of us snickered.

"He does seem to like pressing the wrong people's buttons," Esme sighed. Thinking about the part in which Jacob was glaring at Alice, so Jasper glaring at him.

"You should make him so scared he runs out with his tail between his legs." Emmett snickered. Jasper smirked and answered.

"The only thing that probably held me back was Bella reminding us of the party. My bookself probably did hear you, but wasn't going to let my guard down."

"My bookself should have been there. Where the hell did he go?" Edward was irradiated with himself, he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alice in the book agreed to tell Jacob what she saw. The newborns were coming to Forks.

"No, they can't come here. What about the people in the town," I cried out.

"This isn't good if there aren't enough of us to protect everything." Carlisle looked worried.

Book Bella wanted to go meet them.

"Like hell, your bookself is." Edward hissed, all a sudden he was in front of Jasper. "What do you mean, not a bad idea? Are you insane?"

"Whoa, calm down. I don't mean for her to actually be there. If we know the path they are taking, we can meet them part way and Bella could leave a fresh trail away from the town. We can then get her somewhere safe from where the fighting will be." Jasper explained his intentions.

"I would be willing to do that." I agreed to anything to save anyone else from getting hurt.

"I know you would. But I don't like you that close to danger," Edward sighed, coming back to the couch and pulled me on to his lap.

"It's probably our best option," Jasper persisted.

"You will be there, you will keep me safe," I told Edward, placing a hand on his cheek. He immediately leaned into.

"Yeah, but remember the prologue, apparently Edward is separated from us, defending Bella on his own." Emmett pointed out, Edward looked pained.

"Nice, did you have to bring that up now?" Rose snapped at him.

"Everyone remember, this a book, makes no sense to get worked up about it now." Alice reminded all of us. I felt Edward relax marginally underneath me.

The wolves decided to enter the fight to help with the numbers. Book Bella wasn't to happy about this.

"No confidence in the wolves though?" Emmett asked.  
"No, I can see where she would be concerned. They will have no idea what they are in for. They are young idiots who just jump into it without thinking," I sighed.

The wolves agreed to meet the Cullens for instruction on the newborns.

"Bella is right, they are so eager for the fight and not taking the fact they should listen to Jasper seriously. They are going to get hurt," Esme mentioned softly shaking her head.

The chapter ended with Jacob brushing of book Bella's concerns.

Rose handed the book to Edward.

"We should have time to read one more chapter before Bella needs to eat lunch and get to work." Alice brought up. I looked at the clock in the room. The morning had flown by. I was half tempted to call out, but I didn't want Charlie thinking I was abandoning everything for Edward. That would probably only lead to a strain in our relationship and not help Edward building one with Charlie. I suppose I should go home after work to cook him dinner too. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek before opening the book to read.

**A/N: another two down. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 29: Instruction (BPOV)**

Edward opened the book and read the title **"Instruction**".

"I can't believe I'm training the wolves," Jasper said with a chuckle.

The only one that seemed worried anymore in the story was book Bella.

"It will be okay, Bella, with six or seven wolves plus the seven of us; we can easily take on that number of newborn," Jasper said calmly.

"No matter what anyone says, there is still a danger of someone getting hurt. That will have me worried." I bit my lip thinking both the Cullens and wolves were being too cocky, that could lead to mistakes.

"We already know something backfires if something gets to where we are hiding Bella," Emmett reminded us again. I started subconsciously to rock back and forth while Edward rubbed my arm. Edward was outnumbered in the preface, it was newborns or maybe Victoria and Riley? A combination of the two? All I knew was they were in trouble.

Book Bella insisted on going to the meeting, even threatening to call Jacob if Edward wouldn't take her. Edward was scowling as he read that part; Rose let out a spiel of laughter.

"Good for you girl, you finally learned to turn the tables on him." She smiled at me.

"Not good, it could be dangerous. The two groups never tried to work together before." Edward scowled even more.

"Bella's bookself might be right thought, both groups would be less likely to start a fight with Bella there than not there," Carlisle agreed with my bookself.

Edward in the book was still trying to convince book Bella that everything was going to go alright and be fine.

"Your bookself could relax and belief what my bookself is telling her," Edward tried to sooth me.

"Except for the whole fact that your bookself has a history of lying to me about how dangerous the situation is," I retorted back.

The time came and Edward was running with book Bella; she was thinking of everything going on and was deducing that Victoria was behind it all.

"Was your bookself purposely trying to drive me nuts by asking if I know what you're thinking?" Edward looked at me teasingly.

"I don't know. You tell us," I answered, smiling sweetly at him, he arched an eyebrow. "Well you do have the book," I reminded him. He chuckled and went back to reading.

Book Bella went on to explain about her theory about Victoria. Edward didn't quite believe her.

"Sorry, bro, I think she's dead on," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Edward just doesn't want to admit that he is wrong again," Rose laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Edward mumbled.

"Well, come on, Edward, when has Bella not been more perceptive? She clued into something was off with us on day one. We all made mistakes!" Alice was giggling.

"Well, not all of you. Esme didn't do anything," I smirked, and Esme just smiled radiantly.

The Cullens got ready for the wolves arrival at the old ball field. Edward was going to act as an interpreter when the wolves arrived.

"Holy…. Ten wolves?!" Emmett looked wide eyed.

"All those poor kids," Esme looked saddened.

"Well, fighting those newborns is going to be a piece of cake now," Jasper looked happy.

"I think Bella is right again, the numbers must be huge due to the situation in Seattle." Carlisle pondered.

"I wonder if that means the pack will not be as big now. Perhaps even Jacob, Embry and Quil won't change since they changed after you left around this time?" I suggested.

"Possibly, but given that Jacob is Ephraim's heir he will probably still change," Edward thought it over.

"So not only are lives saved in Seattle with Victoria gone, but some of the Quileutes boys are kept from turning into wolves," Carlisle sounded pleased.

Carlisle started off talking to the wolves before handed over control to Jasper. After some brief instructions they started mock fighting. Emmett was first up.

"What do you mean I fight like a newborn?" Emmett was clearly put out.

"Meaning you use mainly your strength and a straight forward approach," Jasper told him.

Jasper easily took Emmett out in the training exercise. Emmett in this reality frowned.

"Like you ever fight fair," he huffed. Up next was Alice, since my bookself was worried about her.

"I'm not as fragile as I look, appearances can be deceiving," the pixie smiled deviously and gave me a wink. Her fight with Jasper seemed to be describing more of a dance than a fight, which Alice won.

"Are you two foreplaying in front of everyone or actually fighting?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows at them. Alice just giggled while Jasper smirked and kissed the top of her head. I was relieved that Emmett was finally teasing someone else other than Edward and me.

Edward was next to fight in the book and Alice came and stood with me. She was warning me that if I made definite plans she was going to rat me out to Edward. Everyone turned to look at me, I avoided Edward's stare as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, but I have no clue what she is up to," I bit my lip.

"Uh huh, like you're not about to go risk your life thinking you're saving us all?" Edward questioned.

"Well, those might be her intentions, but I don't know what her exact plans are," I said sheepishly. Edward sighed and used one finger to move my chin until I was looking in his eyes.

"Please just let us protect you, love," his eyes were pleading with me.

"Well, even if I agreed right now, it's my bookself that needs to be convinced," I answered cautiously.

Edward and Jasper's fight ended up being a draw.

"Hmm, maybe we gave the dogs too good of a show. They only need to know how to fight the newborns not us," Jasper looked a little hesitantly. Nearly everyone in the room flinched at the thought of Jasper fighting Esme. Jasper looked very uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't look forward to that one?" he hung his head.

"Now, just a minute young man, if you say not to underestimate Alice maybe you shouldn't underestimate me either." She looked at him with raised eyebrow. He smiled wryly at her and gave one swift nod.

After the training was done, book Bella was nearly dead on her feet, the wolves were invited to come back for the next night. The wolves wanted to sniff all the Cullens to get their scents before leaving.

"Ewww! I don't want those dogs that close to me," Rose wrinkled her perfect nose up.

"Would you rather they bite you by mistake?" Edward asked her, she continued to scowl.

Jacob was apparently making faces at me trying to make me laugh.

"Leave it to Bella to pet a werewolf and make him purr as if he was an actual puppy!" Emmett was laughing; I blushed.

"Eww, how can you laugh at that when he licked you like that," Rose looked disgusted.

"Well, she is very overtired at that point," I tried to reason.

"Which is why your bookself should've stayed and slept," Edward responded tensely.

"You honestly think she would've been able to sleep knowing everything going on without you beside her?" I looked at him biting my lip. He looked at me for a minute and then sighed, looking resigned.

Jacob and Edward were discussing what to do with book Bella.

"Your first thoughts go to missing the concert?" Jasper smirked at me.

"No, my first thoughts were about keeping Charlie safe," I smirked back and he rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"What are you going to do, Bella? Give tickets to the concert to the whole town?" Emmett laughed at me.

"Forgive me for trying to keep people safe?" I said trying not to get upset.

"What you are doing is very sweet. But everyone should be safe, we are being just extra cautious with you." Edward leaned down and kissed my nose.

"You boys could discuss this later, perhaps the next night. Bella is about to fall asleep standing up," Esme said with much disapproval in voice.

"She is going to get sick with all this lack of sleep and not eating well," Carlisle looked worried.

Edward in the book tried to leave a second time, when Jacob came up with a second idea.

"You're going to let him carry Bella through the mountains? She doesn't seem to be completely comfortable with him alone any more?" Rose hissed.

"What other choice would we have if it works?" Edward said with a shrug.

"One of the other wolves? Like Sam?" I suggested. I didn't like the idea of Jacob either.

"Unfortunately, Jacob would probably be the most willing." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

Jacob's idea worked. This brought about the idea of my bookself leaving a false trail to the clearing and then Jacob taking me to a spot in the mountains.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have them both in danger?" Alice asked.

"Meaning that it is probably how Edward ends up with me?" I answered looking guilty.

"I wouldn't feel guilty, apparently that is was a good thing he was there." Jasper looked at me. Edward gave me a quick hug and I snuggled into his embrace.

Apparently, Edward didn't like a brief idea that Jasper had of having me in the clearing.

"Great, now we know what Bella's bookself is going to try and do," Edward said exasperated. His family looked at him.

"She is now going to try and find a way to be in the clearing," he explained glaring at Jasper.

"Sorry, you know I wouldn't want her to get hurt," Jasper looked guilty.

"It would be a good idea to have Seth with her while we are all fighting. Not only will he keep her there. But Edward wouldn't be well focused if she was alone," Carlisle agreed with the decision in the book.

"Why is Jacob the good guy?" Edward was frowning.

"Because Jacob doesn't gloss over the truth to Bella," Rose answered with a smirk. The chapter soon ended after that.

"We have time to get you some lunch before work." Edward placed the book on the coffee table and stood, placing me on feet by his side before leading me into the kitchen.

My shift at Newton's was almost over. I had been glancing at the clock every few minutes ever since I started my shift. It's been the longest time frame I had been away from Edward since he came back and I missed him like crazy. Mike was in foul mood the entire time. When Edward dropped me off, he gave me a very deep passionate kiss, something he usually didn't do in public. Mike had been almost demanding what was going on. When I told him the abridged story and 'yes' we were together again; he hadn't talked to me since, unless it was about a customer.

I looked up when the bell over the door rang, Jasper and Emmett walked in with smiles on their faces. I looked out the door and saw both Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep parked out front. Edward was leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. Why didn't he come in? I turned back around in time to see Emmett throw a punching bag over his shoulder like it was nothing. Jasper was holding some boxing gloves. They then walked over to the baseball bats. Emmett was picking up a few and appeared to be testing a few out.

Just before I could go over and ask them what they were doing. Emmett looked around, spied Mike and called him over.

"Hey, Newton, give me hand a second," he waved him over with a huge smile on his face. I don't think Mike has been addressed by any of the Cullens before with the exception of Edward. He appeared nervous, but was trying to put on a brave face. I glanced at Jasper and he looked clearly amused. I froze. I was half tempted to stop them, but the other half was dying to find out what they were up to.

"Mike, right?" Emmett asked; Mike nodded.

"Yeah, what can I help you with today?" Mike's voice came out strained.

Emmett had a bat in hand as he spoke. "Well, you see I need a bat to protect my little sister." My eyebrows shot up and Emmett started smacking the bat into his hand with every other word he spoke, Mike flinched with every smack. "Seems like some guys can't get the hint that she isn't interested and they keep bothering her. They don't understand that she is with my brother." Emmett was smiling menacingly, poor Mike looked like he was going to puke.

"Emmett McCarthy, you behave yourself," I whispered knowing full well he could hear me. He turned to me with a full teeth smile.

"Hi ya, baby sister, didn't see you there!" he gave me innocent look, Jasper was fighting back a twitch to his lips.

"Hi, Em, what are you up to?" I fought hard not to smile, it would only encourage him.

"Oh just picking up a few things, I need." He turned back to Mike. I glanced back out the window, Edward's shoulders were shaking with laugher. He caught my eye and winked. I turned back to watch the scene before me.

"Um… ah… you're joking right?" Mike said stuttering over each word. He looked nervously at Emmett, then Jasper. Emmett paused, then threw his head back with a howl of laughter causing Mike to jump; he then gave Mike a small pat on the shoulder jokingly causing the blonde boy to stumble back.

"Of course I'm," Emmett continued to laugh. He started to ask Mike a few things, while I noticed Jasper walking up to me. He tossed the gloves at me.

"See if those fit, lil' sis," he said lazily as he leaned against the counter to watch Emmett and Mike.

"Why?" I asked. Picking up the gloves, noticing for the first time they were lady gloves.

"So we can teach you to fight right, without getting hurt," Jasper winked at me. I glanced through the window at Edward as he nodded at me. I was surprised Edward was okay with this. I quickly tried on the gloves and they fit.

"Why are you guys torturing Mike?" I asked. Jasper shrugged. "Oh come on, you're suppose to be the one to tell me these things, brother dear."

He chuckled and answered me softly. "Alice saw a vision of Mike trying to throw himself at you and he would try to get you to choose him over Edward. Trust me, Emmett would be better then Edward right now." Jasper's mood was now more serious. I frowned, Emmett had decided on a bat and was walking up to the register. Mike was following behind carrying the punching bag, who was struggling more than Emmett had.

A few minuets later I followed them out to the door and ran directly into Edward's arms. He pulled me tight and kissed me, sending my heart racing. When he pulled away I looked up into his loving amber eyes.

"Why didn't you come in?" I pouted.

"Well, I think it was best if we kept Mike alive. Besides, these two seemed to have it handled," he answered, he misunderstood me. I meant more that I missed him and I wanted to see him. He led me to the door of his car and opened it so I could get in. I looked around to say good bye to Emmett and Jasper, but they had already left.

He was in his side at human speed, Mike must be watching.

"I meant I missed you," I told him, looking down at my lap embarrassed. I felt his cool breath on my cheek before I felt the kiss.

"I missed you more," he whispered into my ear.

"Then why didn't you come in?" I asked again.

"To keep me from killing Mike, I saw Alice's vision." He kissed my cheek a second time before starting the car. He reached over and took my hand from my lap and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Before I knew it, we were in front of Charlie's. The cruiser was in the driveway, symbolizing Charlie was at home.

"Are you coming in?" I asked. He shook his head and I frowned.

"I'll be back when he is asleep," he told me, he gave me a chase kiss. I moved to get out of the car when he pulled me back into a deeper kiss. "I'll try to be back sooner, but we will have to be very quite," he said when he pulled away leaving me breathless.

I got out of the car and ran into the house quickly. I let myself in.

"Bells?" I heard my father call from the living room.

"Hi, dad. I'll get dinner ready in a minute, just need to run my bags to my room." I quickly ran to my room dropping my bags on the bed. I quickly checked to make sure my window was unlocked and ran back down.

I kept supper simple. Just some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I called to my father when it was ready. We ate silently, not too much different from normal. When I started to get to get up to clear the dishes Charlie cleared his throat.

"You'll never guess who stopped by the station to see me today?" He eyed me cautiously.

"Who?" I asked as I started to fill the sink with water.

"Edward," he answered. Edward visited Charlie? Why? and how come he didn't say anything to me?

"I take it you didn't know," he continued when he noticed my face expression. I shook my head.

"What did he want?" I asked inquisitively. My father seemed oddly calm, so maybe the visit went well.

"Well, we had a talk. He mainly wanted to apologize to me for what had happen last fall."

"That wasn't his fault though," I said tersely.

"Maybe, Maybe not, but he wanted to apologize for not making sure you make it back to the door, before he left. Boy seemed genuine, I respect that he manned up and took the blame, even if it wasn't fully his fault," my father watched my closely. "He seemed to also realize how badly he messed up and how lucky he is you took him back. That boy must really love you to come talked to me." I blushed, I was touched Edward would do that. He must be serious about getting on Charlie's good side.

"I know I love him," I told Charlie and he gave me smile.

"Just be careful, Bells. I would hate to see you like you were the past few months again." He looked uncomfortable expressing feelings. I went and gave him hug.

"Don't worry dad, I will look before I leap." I inwardly smirked at my own joke.

Charlie then excused himself to watch the game. I finished the dishes and went to my room. I quickly grabbed my toiletry bag and turned the blankets and heat pads on for later.

I didn't spend long in the shower and went quickly back to my room hoping Edward did in fact arrive early.

I looked around my room and was disappointed that he wasn't there. I decided I would look at **Twilight, **it was suppose to be my version of what happened last year. I was curious to how detailed it got. I went to my desk and noticed the pile of books missing. Odd, last I knew they were here. Maybe Edward hid them when I was asleep, so Charlie wouldn't find them. I glanced over the room, searched under my bed and then even pried up the loose board where Edward had hid my gifts. Nothing.

"What are you looking for?" a voice came from behind me, making me jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." I turned to look into amused golden eyes. Edward walked over from the window and pulled me to my feet.

"My copies of the books, did you move them from my desk?" I asked him curiously. Edward frowned and went over to my desk.

"I take that as a no. Has Alice been here?" Thinking that she maybe the only other possibility.

"No she hasn't," Edward's voice was now hard. "Someone has been in your room though. Has Jacob been in here recently?" he looked at me.

"Not that I know of. The last time I saw Jacob is when you dragged me to prom," I answered.

"Well, he has been in here and recently," Edward spoke stiffly. I left my room and yelled down the stairs to Charlie.

"Hey, dad has anyone been in my room recently?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. Billy and Jacob were here last night. Apparently, Jacob wanted to borrow a book. I told him he could go ahead, you wouldn't mind. Is everything okay in there?" he called back sounding both worried and guilty in the end.

"Um, he just took the book I was reading, that's all," I lied, but didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry," he called. I walked back to the room in a trance, not knowing if this is a good thing or not. I closed the door behind me, Edward was on his phone speaking too low for me to hear. His eyes shot up to meet mine. He hung up and crossed the room and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled. He pulled me over to the bed and sat me down on his lap. I was trying to wrap my head around that Jacob was going to read these books. It was embarrassing enough Edward's family was reading them. But Jacob? What if he showed the other wolves? The information they would learn, would it be a good thing or a bad thing?

"Bella, love, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours." I looked at him, his eyes were full of concern.

"Jacob, and possibly the other wolves, have the books. I can't decide if it is a good thing. It's mortifying that they're reading all my intimate thoughts. Emmett is bad enough, but others, teenage boys, I don't even know no less?" I cringed and hid my head in his chest. His arms tightened around me.

"Well, he wasn't a wolf when he was here. However, Alice can't see him right now. No one can decide if it a good thing or not for them to read these books. It could lead to good results like them realize how much we love each other, that we are peaceful and we are able to work together."

"And the bad?" I asked with voice muffled into chest.

"That Jacob may think he has a chance with you. Jasper's almost mishap and you're pending change," he sighed rubbing circles on my back.

"Jacob will never have a chance," I pulled away and looked in his eyes. He gave me a smile.

"My bookself has been hurting you in the book and this reality. I'm so sorry." I bit my lip.

"Don't apologize, you have done nothing wrong, neither has your bookself," he told me gently.

"Edward that isn't true. I've seen your facial expressions." I stopped when he placed a finger over my lips.

"Bella, you can't control what happens in the book, any more than I can. My bookself has done some messed up things. Your bookself isn't hurting him. He hurt himself when he let you go for too long and Jacob moved into a portion of her heart. She did nothing intentional to hurt my bookself. I know she is trying to make everyone happy with that big heart she has. I know you love me and your bookself loves my bookself."

"But in trying to make everyone happy she is making it worse. What if it gets worser before she realizes it?" I said tearfully.

"Then, we remember it is just a book. It hasn't happened and we make sure it doesn't happen. We got these books so we can fix our mistakes. Remember what we said yesterday, we weren't going to get mad over this. I love you no matter what happens in this book. I will never leave your side again." Edward brushed my tears away.

"And the wolves reading the books?" I asked.

"Not much we can do about it now. We can't cross the treaty line. We can try and ask for them back," Edward said gently as he rocked me in his arms.

"I could go get them," I suggested.

"I'm not comfortable with that. I rather you didn't. If the wolves read something they don't like, I don't want you in the front line of fire," he answered me honestly.

"What if I was with Charlie?" I suggested.

"That might risk Charlie finding out too much. We don't know how stable any of them are right now. Do you really want to risk Charlie?"

"No." I knew that he was right.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked. I knew I felt tired, but I couldn't sleep just yet.

Edward moved us under the toasty covers and I laid my head on his chest.

"Were you going to tell me that you visited Charlie?" I asked with a yawn.

"That conversation went better than I thought it would. He doesn't seem to hate me, like the book. So I guess that is a start. He suggested I go fishing with him someday." I felt him grin.  
"If he invited you to go fishing, that has to be step in the right direction," I smiled at the advance.

"Well, as long as it isn't in La Push, I plan on taking him up on the offer," Edward said.

"Good," I smiled and pulled myself up so I could give him a kiss. "You didn't have to do that," I told him.

"Yes, I did," he said softly. "Go to sleep sweet angel, it has been a long couple of days. And we have more of the book to read tomorrow."

"Can we burn the books when we are done?" I asked.

"If you wish," he chuckled.

"Can you kiss me again?" I asked glancing up at him through my eyelashes.

"If I must," he said sweetly and bent down and gave me long passionate kiss.

"Sleep now, my angel," he started to hum my lullaby.

**A/N: They now know about Jacob having the books. They are hesitant to know if it is a good thing or not. I have been asked about Jacob and he is going to disappear for awhile, he has some catching up to do. You will at some point see his reaction to the books. Thank you for all reviews!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 30: Selfish and Compromise. (EPOV)**

I watched my sweet angel sleeping in my arms. Her warm body pressed against me and her face was peaceful. She clutched my shirt with her tiny hand. I reached down and moved a lock of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, she let out a sigh and snuggled closer. I played with the charms dangling on her wrist fingering mainly the lamb and my family crest. I thought of the last few days. The books had been hard to read at times. Despite our promise yesterday, there were times I found hard to keep my promise. But all the resentment I felt was to myself.

I screwed up by leaving her and was now paying for it. Another man was after my Bella's heart. It nearly drove me insane, when he begged her to leave me. I was scared for a moment that Bella's bookself would indeed choose him. He could give her what I couldn't. Bella's reaction warmed my dead heart. She had chosen me and never gave Jacob's offer a second thought. His response was to throw himself at her and the only thing that kept me from crossing the line to get the dog's butt, was the fact she had been in my arms, upset needing me to comfort her.

Bella wanted me for me, I was elated. Not because I could offer her immortality, but she wanted me. She wanted it to be my venom to bond us further. Her reasons against marriage was nothing personal either, which made me feel more relieved. I wasn't going to give up though. I wanted her as my wife and no matter how long it took; I would wait until she was ready. I would also ask her in this reality rather, than almost demand. She deserved better than that.

I heard Charlie get up and move about the house. It was the right thing to do to speak to him. I was glad I did, the book didn't say if my bookself did, but I knew I had to try harder in this reality to be on his good side. I owed it to Bella. I heard the front door shut and the cruiser leave. My angel started to get restless and her breathing changed. In a few minutes her beautiful brown eyes opened and locked with mine.

"Good morning, love," I whispered kissing her cute nose.

"Good morning!" she smiled back at me.

"Are you ready for another day of reading?" I asked her gently. She wrinkled her nose.

"I guess the sooner we are done the better." she stretched and got up.

An hour later we arrived at my house. She slid off my back and I grabbed her hand when I walked through the door. The rest of my family was waiting in the living room.

_I know I can't tease her today, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook,_ Emmett gave me a grin. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was completely harmless. Emmett may like to tease, but he was loyal and caring. After Alice's vision yesterday he more than wanted to protect Bella from Mike, Jasper was more than willing too. It was funny watching Mike squirm and his thoughts. I don't think I will have to worry about Mike for awhile after yesterday.

I sat on the couch pulling Bella into my lap with me. She promptly snuggled in and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my cheek.

"If everyone is ready, I do believe that it's is my turn to read," Esme said sweetly as I opened up the book on her lap. "The title of this chapter is **Selfish**." Instantly I thought it had to be me. Bella was the selfless person I knew.

The chapter started with Bella's bookself waking up after the long night. Apparently she was restless when she slept. I knew my bookself should have insisted that she stay behind and sleep. I felt more panicked leaving for overnight hunting trip. It was too soon. I haven't even been back a week.

_You're going! She will be fine. She will have fun with us since were not holding her against her will. See! _ Alice calmed with her vision. In the vision the four women were laughing and making cookies. Bella was smiling. I felt more relaxed. I felt Bella's warm hand on my cheek, I turned to her.

"You ok?" she asked softly, eyes looking concerned. I smiled and nodded. My bookself felt similar to me that he should've made her stay. Book Bella's response had me smiling though. She told my bookself I had to her consider part of the family.

"I'm sure you're not going to have to twist any arms for him to accept that," Jasper said with a wink. I was happy the two of them grew closer; it made it easier letting him get closer to her to than before without me getting worried about his control. Rose seemed to care for her more too, so I didn't mind so much when she was yelling at me defending Bella.

I groaned inwardly about the mention of the wolf's present resting on book Bella's wrist. I had been rude about it yesterday. She pointed out that her bookself accepted it trying to get rid of Jacob. Where my bookself was during the ordeal still bothered me. I should have been by her side; after what happened the last time she was left with him. I knew Alice felt just as guilty. My other family members felt twinges of guilt that she was looking for one of us, not having any help.

"You know, Edward, I think you're reading too much into the bracelet in the book. She appears not to given it a second thought since it has been on her wrist until you mentioned it." Rose pointed out. Which did seem true.

"Would you have thought of accepting my gift if it was not a hand me down?" I asked looking at Bella with the look that she called 'dazzling'. She blushed shyly.

"Of course I would accept that from you." She smiled softly, her eyes glowing with love. I knew when it was first mentioned my bookself must be talking about my mother's heart charm. So I could give my Bella gifts. I just had to keep it simple; I saw how much she loved the lion and CD. She didn't protest me getting her a cell phone. Maybe if I start out with small things I could eventually work up to bigger things.

_Give it to her Friday! Oh and on the necklace, that way she can keep it separate from other charms and keep it close to her heart. _Alice thought excitedly. I smiled.

My bookself was annoyed that it seemed to be that I was the only not allowed to give her gifts. I would love to spoil Bella if she would let, which I knew she wouldn't.

"There is so much irony that they both think the other isn't good enough for the other. Why question it, just be happy," Emmett of all people pointed out but he was right.

In the book the conversation ended when Alice called saying book Bella was up to something. Apparently my own bookself was aware due to her sleep talking. I could feel the heat from Bella's cheeks with her sitting in my lap. She looked sheepish. Her dream in the book was about following Jasper in the woods to get to me in the clearing. Book Bella admitted she like Jasper's idea of being in the clearing. I shot him a look, biting back a growl.

_Sorry, My bookself really didn't mean any harm_ .Jasper looked apologetic.

Book Bella and my bookself argued back and forth about her getting to the clearing. I had to hand it to her, she was very determined when she wanted something.

"We're going to have to tie her to a tree or something to keep her from coming," Jasper snickered.

"I'm not a dog," she huffed irritated. The rest of us choked back chuckles due to the irony of her statement.

My bookself tried to distract her bookself from the topic by talking about the wolves.

"The wolves have secrets, oh due tell," Emmett lit up with curiosity.

Besides Jacob being second in command, which was something he didn't talk about, Leah was a wolf.

"Ha, I knew it!" Bella exclaimed gleefully.

"We should just learn to trust Bella on these matters. She's more often right than wrong, now you just have to trust yourself too," Alice announced.

"She's right, my apologies for not believing you earlier." Carlisle looked over impressed with my Bella. Bella was beaming in my lap.

My bookself went on to say how Leah didn't deserve her sympathies for how she was torturing the other wolves.

"Sorry, but she scorned women, she has reason to be bitter. It isn't like those boys are going to be understanding," Rose defended the female wolf.

"She's right, Leah's situation is harder then the others," Bella agreed with Rose.

Leah in the book was making it rough, by bring up things like Embry's paternity.

"I wonder if he knows who his father is?" Emmett pondered curiosity.

My bookself was running out of things to distract book Bella and she knew it too.

I felt my Bella giggle in my lap. Her giggles ended fast with what came next. Her bookself was telling my bookself she had to be with me, because she was terrified of losing me again, that not being in the same spot with me during the fight would drive her insane with worry. And of course my Bella felt guilty for thinking that, she thought she was being selfish.

"I'm so sorry," my angel whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, there is nothing to be sorry about," Esme told her.

"But she's trying to pull Edward out of the fight and you're going to need him for the fight," her tears were overflowing. She buried her head in my shoulder and I held her tight.

"Bella, love, it is okay. I would rather you told me that than hiding it." I kissed her head.

"The rest of us will be fine without Edward. In fact we might be better off without him with us," Jasper calmly told her trying to calm himself with his power.

"What do you mean better off without me," I controlled my voice trying not to upset Bella further.

"No offense, but when you're away from Bella you do tend to worry about her more than when you're with her. You're lack of focus won't help in a fight. Plus we should keep one of us with Bella anyways. We should've thought about it," Jasper explained his reasoning. I knew part me knew he was right, I would be worried the entire time. Plus the prologue showed it good for me to be there.

_More fun for me!_ Emmett was gleeful.

"I think anyone being secluded from their mate during the fight would be worried. Bella would be no exception," Carlisle spoke out in agreement.

"Bella, please don't feel guilty, love, as my bookself said to your bookself; she gave him a choice and he chose the best option." I felt her calm down in my arms.

My bookself called Alice to stay with book Bella when I left to talk to the rest of the family.

Before Alice could arrive, myself in the book asked who the third wife is.

"Well, it is a good thing we have these books since Bella's bookself isn't going to tell us," Japer commented.

"We know you want to help, but sacrificing yourself wouldn't be a help," Carlisle told her sternly. "You're helping us by keeping yourself safe."

Alice tried to tell book Bella she worried for nothing. Book Bella wanted to know if Alice could let Jasper go by himself.

"Why is it different if it was Jasper?" Bella demanded of Alice, wondering.

"I guess it really isn't, is it. If I was in your place and Jasper was in Edward's, I would probably feel the same. My bookself was probably trying to make you feel better," she answered.

"And even I would've stayed, if Alice needed me, like you need Edward," Jasper said giving Bella a small smile. I saw my angel give him a small one back.

"Would it really be upsetting not fighting anymore?" My angel looked at me, her eyelashes were still damp.

"Upset, no. Disappointed that I'm not going to take care of the things myself that is after you, yes. But I would be happier doing what you need from me. So I stand by my bookself's decision." I kissed her nose going with the truth.

Alice worked it out with Charlie to have Bella keep her company shopping, while the rest of us were on a camping trip.

"You know, Bella, for someone so perceptive, you can be slow at times," Rose chuckled.

"Well, maybe if I was warned it was coming…" my Bella tried to defend herself.

"You can't lie though, so it wouldn't have worked." Alice pointed out. "But Rose and I could help you with that."

I had to smirk at the thought that Bella was happy to be kidnapped by me. I know my bookself must be very happy to spend alone time with book Bella as well. It seems like they didn't get to do any of that in this book.

_Alone in the house with a girl! Ooo… Eddie don't do anything I wouldn't do. _ Emmett was teasing me. I rolled my eyes.

"I think my bookself is really going to enjoy that time with you," My angel said shyly looking up at me.

"So will my bookself." I brushed a lock of hair away from her face as she blushed.

"Are we sure those two can be left unchaperoned?" Jasper teased, Bella's blush increased.

"Please, it is Edward. Nothing is going to happen." Emmett laughed.

_But I bet your girl would be very happy if it did._ He added for me alone.

Book Bella and I were soon at the clearing in the book. Her bookself was happier. I was happy that my bookself was staying with her to ease her fears. Staying out would be the right thing to do.

Book Bella's fears came back when she saw the wolves.

"Í don't think you have to worry about the wolves. Even if they get hurt, they heal very fast. Much faster than you would," Carlisle tried to comfort her.

"I know, but it is just difficult for me to accept that because of me that it is happening." Bella sighed leaning into me.

"Practicing uneven numbers isn't necessarily because we're outnumbered. It's just a good strategy to have just incase," Jasper informed Bella.

I was unhappy that my bookself had to leave book Bella with Jacob. She seemed like it was just love for a very good friend most of the time. The difficult thing was that it was obvious that Jacob thought different.

She seemed to be petting the dog not realizing how happy she was probably making him by petting him. The funny thing was, she was thinking of him as a pet dog, not a human being.

"Can we get you a pet dog, Bella?" Emmett asked. _No need for the wolf then_

"No, I'm okay, thank you. I don't need a dog warning Charlie when Edward arrives to the house." Bella rolled her eyes.

A chapter came to an end soon and Esme handed off the book to Alice.

"Maybe to you the dog in wolf form feels like your old friend, because he isn't being as rude or trying to throw himself at you," Alice suggested to Bella.

"It could be. I'll never really know though." She shrugged.

Alice got ready to read next. "This chapter is called** Compromise**," she read.

Bella's bookself was happy that she could get some people relatively safe from the fight.

"Well, that's good. Charlie should be safe in the ocean from all that," Bella sighed.

Her bookself was on her way to my house in the book. She was trying to relax like my bookself had asked her too.

"Well, your bookself seems surer than before. You might be as ready as you can be," Carlisle noted. Was she? Nothing I said before could deter her. She was determined. She knew most of the facts and she handled it well. She believed she would have a soul. Her wanting it to be my venom touched me. We both wanted the same thing, in a sense.

I looked down at her and she looked up to meet my eyes, she blushed then smiled. I will miss that. I knew now what I didn't before, it will be her decision to make about the change. I will no longer stand in her way, if that is what she truly still wants.

"So what is this human experience you still want?" Alice asked if I knew that she too wanted Bella to experience everything she could before her change.

"Oh, I'm sure it will come out soon enough," my angel blushed even redder.

_Taking advantage of an empty house atta boy! _Emmett wiggled an eyebrow at me. Bella noticed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm just not allowed to tease you today, no one said anything about Edward," Emmett smiled innocently.

"Maybe Jasper is right? They just might need a chaperone," Rose giggled. Bella buried her face in my chest; I was glad that I couldn't visibly blush. The thought of a night alone with my Bella kissing that way in the book stirred so many emotions through me. I wanted to be with her in so many ways, I hated that I had to resist. I held her close to me.

"Alright, leave them alone," Esme told everyone, I could see the amused glint in her eye though.

I beamed when Bella loved my mother's charm. Bella glanced up at me.

"It sounds really beautiful. You really want to give me something of your mother's?" she bit her bottom lip. I removed her lip from her teeth before speaking.

"Absolutely, nothing would make me happier then for you to wear something of my mother's." I smiled down at her, thinking more of my mother's ring than the charm.

Back in the chapter Bella's was extremely nervous, trying to tell me something. What on earth would have her nervous to ask me for?

_Oh come on, you can't be confused to what she really wants? _Jasper asked.

I tried to think about everything. What was I missing? Jasper just chuckled, shaking his head. _You're hopeless._

Bella in the book was trying to go over everything that I wanted. She still wasn't happy about the marriage part. She made it sound like I was forcing her. She refused no extra time, but didn't fight too hard on the tuition.

"If you're going to look young enough to go to high school when we move around, then I want to too," Bella explained.

"I didn't realize you liked school so much, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I think it has to do more with fighting the girls off him," Alice giggled.

"Why can't I get you a new car?" I pouted playfully

"Because I love my truck, get over it." Bella glared teasingly back.

"What if the truck can't be fixed the next time?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe, but it better breakdown on it's own without any outside help." She glared more meaningfully at me. I held my hands up as a surrender, I remembered her threat to my Vanquish. _She would follow through too._ Alice smirked.

"I already promised not to touch the truck." I reminded her.

After some coaching, my bookself got book Bella talking about that she was afraid that she wouldn't want me the same way after she changed. She wanted a human experience before she was changed. Well that is what my bookself wanted for her, so what would it be that she be afraid I wouldn't give her.

_Come on there little bro. Have you seriously not figured out what she really wants, that concerns you? _I looked at Emmett questionably putting things together in my head and then it clicked.

"I seriously think you're the last one to figure it out," Jasper chuckled. I looked down at Bella, her face was redder than I have ever seen it and she was avoiding looking at me.

My bookself promised, but it was obvious he hadn't picked up on what she really wanted yet. She was trying to figure out how to be seductive and I grew nervous. It was already hard enough to resist her in normal circumstances.

"We can help you out Bella. That's what sisters are for." Alice beamed at her, while I glowered at the pixie. Don't they realize I don't want to jeopardize her safety? _Relax Edward or you're going to hurt Bella's feelings._ Jasper warned me. I looked at my angel whose face was red and nervous. She looked like she was about to run.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" I picked her up and ran upstairs to my room. _ Careful how you phrase it _Alice called after us. I placed her on the bed. I grabbed a notebook and pen off my desk and knelt before her. I started to write so my family wouldn't over hear us.

**Bella, I love you more than anything. I would love to be with you that way. However, I could easily get caught up with being with you that way that I might hurt you without meaning to. **I pushed the notebook to her.

Why can't we try? We can start off slow and work our way there. You used not to be able to kiss me and you do now. If we slowly build to it maybe it wouldn't be hard. I really want this. She blushed and didn't look at me.

**It is still very risky. **I tried to reason with her.

So, if you never change me, we will do nothing more than kiss? I only feel this way for you and I want to be with you more than anything. Please? I saw tears in her eyes and she bit her lip. I wanted to give this to her, but it was just too hard.

**Bella the fact I could hurt you scares me too much. **I ran a hand through my hair.

That is why we work up to it. If it gets too hard we can stop. Please can't we at least try, please? I looked into her pleading eyes, she was even pouting. She has been around Alice too much.

"Please." she mouthed touching my cheek with her hand. I hung my head and thought for a minute. Could it hurt to try?

**Maybe? If it works out well in the books than we can try. My bookself maybe hard to convince though.**

Trust me I know. She smirked at my last statement.

**I love you!**

Dido! She looked me in the eyes and gave me a big smile. I pulled her close and kissed her with as much passion as I could allow myself. I heard her heart speed up. I pulled back breathless as she was.

"Let's go downstairs before they send Emmett to get us." I heard him laugh and pause halfway up the steps.

She nodded and she allowed me to pull her into my arms to run down the stairs.

"Bella, are you doing okay with reading this?" Esme asked kindly concerned. Bella hesitated and Alice spoke up.

"I looked forward and it doesn't get that bad."

"Might as well. I guess good day to challenge Emmett not to tease me." Bella smiled angelically. _That's okay you'll do just fine. _ Emmett thought.

Alice started to read and my bookself didn't get it until Bella's bookself started to unbutton my shirt. My Bella buried her head into my chest.

"You should've just ripped it, Bella. That way he can't rebutton it." Jasper laughed and my sibling joined in. I heard a soft groan into my chest.

In the book it started off an argument. _Bro why would you stop her from taking her clothes off for you. _I hissed at Emmett.

"I'm with Jazz, you should rip your shirt, Edward would be so dumbfounded you may win the argument," Alice giggled.

_Ever seen a girl's boobies bro!_

"Emmett quit it!" I spoke too low for Bella to hear.

My bookself was harsher than necessary with Bella's bookself. In the process she had felt rejected.

"You didn't have to be so forceful when stopping her," Rose glared harshly at me.

"That could've been done a lot nicer." Esme was glaring at me along with Alice. My brothers and father were frowning. _Dude not cool. No wonder she felt rejected, that was too cold. _Jasper thought.

"Bella, love, I'm incredibly sorry for that. It was uncalled for, my bookself should've handled it better." I rubbed her back and she just nodded her head. I had a feeling she was going to be buried into my chest like this for awhile.

Luckily my bookself realized he hurt book Bella's feelings.

_You should feel horrified _Rose yelled at me in her mind.

"Oversensitive." Bella growled into my chest.

"She wasn't being oversensitive, you were being a jerk," Alice defended her.

"Yes he was," I agreed. _Smart move, son. You're in too deep to argue your way out of it._

"There is no list. You're the only one that counts," Bella hissed into my chest. That made me feel elated. Unfortunately, our bookselves were still arguing over the matter. Her bookself was worried about her not wanting my bookself after she was changed as much as she does now. My bookself had the concern over hurting her.

"Did you really need to break the bed? I saw you pull up a full grown tree and throw it for crying out loud. I know that you're strong," Bella's muffled voice asked.

"He was just trying to reminder her. His biggest fear would be that he hurts you," I told her.

"I don't think you could her hurt, Edward, it is like an automatic impulse in your system that stops you when you get too close. It has been that way since day one," Carlisle suggested.

Bella's bookself seemed to think like Carlisle on the matter. I leaned down and kissed my angel's hair, I left my nose in her hair to breath in her scent. Most of me prayed that she was right and everything would be okay.

Book Bella was breaking my bookself down. Promising to marry me, if I had sex with her. Also promising to do other things I wanted for her if we just tried. Her bookself was pleading with me and I knew his resolve was going to fade just like mine did in the bedroom upstairs.

The next thing I knew we were getting very intimate in the book. I shifted a bit uncomfortable, I didn't want her to feel my obvious problem the images were giving me. _Between the two of you, I'm going to be driven insane by the tension. _ Jasper was yelling at me.

"Perhaps we should stop?" Esme suggested again.

"Please, it is Edward, nothing is going to happen," Emmett snickered. _Although you should've just gone for it. She's right you're not going to hurt her. Alice would've seen it and called to stop you. _I knew he wasn't trying to be a jerk with the last statement.

Soon in the chapter my bookself stopped us from going to far. He was insisted that they got married first. Bella pushed back from my chest with a flushed face to look me in the eye, she wasn't happy to say the least

"Excuse me, you're the one who lies and has a hard time keeping promises. So why is it me that you think is going to go back on my word," her eyes were flashing. That was true in the book, I grimaced in response.

"She has a point, out of the two of you, Bella would keep her word first." Alice was in agreement. My other family members were on her side as was well.

"Your bookself is just stalling," Rose pointed out.

"I do truly believe he wants to wait until marriage, though. The other part was unfair and untrue to say," I pleaded at Bella with my eyes for forgiveness.

Our bookselves were now engaged in the book. My bookself was happy while Bella in the book wasn't as pleased.

"So are you happy now? You got what you wanted, Bella engaged to you," Rose looked at me with eyebrow raised. Bella was looking at me too, her face was subdued.

"No, not really. I rather she was happy that we were engaged rather than feel disgruntled and feeling like I was forcing her about it," I answered sadly.

"Well, you're the one who started it on that track." Carlisle reminded me. _Oh, Edward, I certainly hope that you asking her properly in this reality. Engagement shouldn't be just over sex and other deals. The day the one you love asks you to marry them is a memory that lasts a lifetime or eternity, make sure that it is a good one._ Esme told me.

Now in the book Bella was trying to get me to breakdown that night. My bookself was still resisting. She found it funny, thinking I was protecting my own virtue.

Bella started shaking with laughter trying to hold it in. The rest of the family wasn't as nice. _To think my little brother corrupted by a little girl._ I was getting tired of Emmett's thoughts.

"It's not my virtue, it's yours," I couldn't help but chuckle a bit and tickled her face with a strand of her hair causing her to laugh out loud.

My bookself went on about other rules he had broken that he didn't want book Bella breaking so she could go to heaven.

"I agree with Bella, never die, never a problem," Emmett chuckled.

"Oh a wedding this summer, so much to plan," Alice was getting excited. _Please convince Bella to let me plan it._ I shook my head and Alice pouted.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Alice, but there is no wedding this summer; it's only in the book. No one asked me yet in this reality," Bella's eyes were twinkling with amusement. Wait does that mean she wants me to ask her? Alice shook her head. _I'm not looking at that for you. You would have to ask and get a response like everyone else._

"Who cares what anyone in this small town thinks. Another week later and they will be on to something different." Rose rolled her eyes. But I knew Bella was more concerned about leaving her parents with the best resolve.

My bookself suggested Vegas.

"NO! N….O… NO! You're not going to get married in Vegas," Alice was practically screaming.

"Alice it is our wedding in the book. We will get married where we want." Bella stood her ground.

"It is our wedding. You can't tell us no," I said sternly. I would give my Bella whatever wedding she wanted. I didn't miss the fact she said 'our wedding', rather than 'our bookselves wedding', I wonder if that meant anything.

"Alice, we will respect what they want, without making them feel guilty about it otherwise," Carlisle said sternly.

"Is it possible you want to get married so soon to claim her as your wife, so Jacob knows there is no chance?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"There is no chance for Jacob. I do belong to Edward in both realities. Married or not," Bella answered harshly; then froze and turned nearly as white as me.

"Oh My God! Jacob, and who knows who else, is going to read this," she looked sick.

"Don't you want Jacob to know that you belong to Edward?" Alice looked confused.

"Yes, I want him to know I belong to Edward, that's not the problem. I rather them not read our intimate details," she said red in the face.

"Are we really ok with the wolves reading these stories?" Rose sneered.

"I don't know if there is much we can do?" Carlisle sighed. _Is Bella comfortable with them reading the books?_ I shook my head.

"We can try contacting the council and see if they will give them back. But damage has already been done, I'm not sure if it can be fixed," Carlisle told us.

"We can go get them," Jasper hissed, I'm sure he felt Bella being uncomfortable.

"We can't break the treaty." Carlisle ruled it out.

"Then I will go," Bella spoke up.

"Bella, that is really risky, even more than it was in the books, since you're not friends with Jacob in this reality," I told her.

"The best we can do is trying to reach the council." Carlisle ended the discussion.

My bookself was asking book Bella if she wanted her ring. I saw Bella cock an eyebrow.

She refused at first, but when she thought she hurt my feelings she changed her mind. She apparently learned how to work me.

_You're in trouble now. _Jasper thought as he was chuckling; I glanced at Bella, she was smiling mischievously.

"You go girl! You finally are learning how to turn the tables on him," Emmett commended her. She blushed, but giggled at Emmett's antics. Rose just looked at him and shook her head.

"Thank you! I think?"

"Alice, please skip the description," I asked her. I didn't want Bella to hear about my mother's ring before I really asked her. Alice nodded.

"Why? You don't already have this ring do you?" Bella looked at me in surprise.

"Well, I would want to give you my mother's ring, but if you want something else…" I trailed off sounding sheepish.

"I don't need you to buy me a ring," was all she said as she blushed and looked away. I smiled.

My smile was even brighter when I knew she liked the ring and I had managed to get it on her finger. I just wished she was happier about it though.

My bookself finally did the right thing, by getting down on one knee and asked her properly and she accepted.

"About time, you moron! You should've done it that way in the first place," Rose grumbled. _Although in your bedroom is still tacky._

"Well, that was better." Esme smiled at me.

"What would you say, that wouldn't be nice?" Emmett was curious.

"I don't know, because I wouldn't be rude about it." Bella shrugged and I felt her hand come up and behind my head as she ran her fingers through my hair. She turned and looked at me thoughtfully and I smiled at her. I knew she loved me; I just hoped I could convince her sooner than later to become my wife.

"Well, Emmett, you lost another bet," Jasper grinned slyly.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya!" He grumbled.

**A/N: I hope that this chapter met expectations. Thank you for reviews. I think Edward should now realize that he needs propose better. Sorry if I disappointed any with Emmett not teasing Bella. He was challenged not to. But I think him getting Edward through his thoughts was better.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyers does. **

**Chapter 31: Trails and Fire and Ice. (BPOV)**

I was still processing the last chapter, in my mind. Book Bella and Edward were engaged in the book. After book Bella basically plead that she would marry him if he would have sex with her. It felt wrong. We're getting married just so she can have sex and he will change her. I was never one of those girls who sat and thought about how I would get in engaged one day, but somehow I couldn't help feeling disappointed and upset on how it happened. It also seemed at little like he just wanted to claim her as his, from his comment 'you belong to me and _no one else'_. She was already his.

I didn't miss the happy gleam in Edward's eyes though when book Bella had his mother's ring on her finger on the book. I also didn't miss how disappointed he seemed how it all went off.

Carlisle opened the book and got ready to read, "Continuing on, this chapter is called **Trails**."

"Wait, you would give me back the ring," Edward looked hurt. Oh boy I thought how do I say this with out hurting him further.

"Well, before we or my bookself is ready to tell people she wouldn't want to wear it. In a small town it could get back to Charlie I'm wearing a ring before I'm ready to tell him and he would be upset. Not too mention we are about to meet Jacob. No matter if I don't have feelings for him, he does for me. If he found out about the engagement he might be distracted during the fight or be so mad that he talks the wolves out of helping." I tried to reason.

"She makes a good point, angering the wolves right before the fight wouldn't be to our advantage," Jasper agreed with me.

"I'm sure it wasn't personal." I took my hand to Edward's cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"Isabella!" Alice shrieked so loudly I fell out Edward's lap in shock and a vase broke on the mantle. "You're not wearing sweats to your wedding. I forbid it!"

"Alice, what I wear is my decision," I told her. She fumed.

"I didn't order your wedding dress for you to wear sweats," she huffed, I was confused and by judging the others' faces they were too.

"Alice, when did you order me a dress?" I asked extremely curious and confused now.

"A year ago last week," she answered, and then froze when she realized what she said.

"Alice, I wasn't in Forks yet a year ago last week. In fact, that was about the time I decided to come." I looked at her, she had a vision over a year ago that Edward and I were going to be married? She looked away and I looked at Edward who looked equal as shocked, apparently Alice hid this well.

"Alice?" Edward questioned.

"I think we should get back to the book now. Oh look at that, a vase broke. I'll go clean that," she avoided answering, got up and left to grab something for the broken vase. I don't know if Edward had been in shock like me, but he finally noticed I was on the floor and picked me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I guess I should continue," Carlisle sounded amused as he started to read again.

"What, you two would have eloped and not have told anyone? I hope in this reality we at least know," Esme looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone unhappy." I frowned. I knew Edward would probably want more of wedding ceremony anyways.

"Gee, I wonder why Alice is really in a bad mood," Emmett chuckled and Alice glared at him before taking her seat with Jasper.

"Why would it be snowing in June?" I whined.

"That's right, you don't care much for snow do you?" Jasper laughed.

"Down sleeping bag my foot. I'm getting a heated sleep bag," I mumbled.

"You realize you're not going to actually needed it? I doubt you're going to have go camping in the snow now," Edward told me.

Book Bella and Alice were arguing over the wedding. OR should I really say Alice was laying the guilt on thick.

"So what, Alice, if I have the wedding I want, you'll no longer love me?" I hissed at her getting angry.

"I didn't say that," she was on the defensive.

"No, but you did say if I loved you, I would do it your way. That isn't that much different." I turned away from her, tears of anger forming in my eyes.

"Alice I don't care in what reality, but you won't guilt Bella that way ever. If, or when, we get married, the wedding will be her choosing. You're not going to be allowed to bug her about it unless she asks you for help," Edward growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I do love Bella. I'm just trying to make you happy. You know, Edward, you're not innocent for the guilt thing either," Alice said sadly.

"I'm well aware of what my bookself has done to screw up. And I already plan on making amends. Do you?" his voice was still tight.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt her either." Alice smiled softly and Jasper wrapped his arm around her.

"Could we least go to Vegas with you, if that what you really want?" Rose asked.

"At the moment, I don't even have any wedding plans," I answered, wondering if after all this, if Edward would even still want to ask me.

"But, in the book…" Emmett started and I cut him off.

"Please, we all know that my bookself is going to give into the evil pixie." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

Alice in the book tired to convince Bella about a more traditional wedding, even using Esme and Edward as her persuading tools.

"Alice, you won't use me to guilt her," Esme reprimanded her, but I saw the wistful look. I knew she wanted to be there. I knew my mother would want to be at my wedding. She would just want it to be much later in life. I looked at Edward and he looked nervous.

"If you want a more traditional wedding, why did you suggest Vegas?" I asked him.

"I would want to make you happy. If you agreed to marry me, I would do it any way you want. I would be happy as long as I could call you my wife at the end of the day," he smiled softly at me.

Some how in the book, Alice thought my bookself agreed to the wedding.

"Alice, I hope I don't have to repeat myself on this. But you won't force a wedding of your wanting on them. Let them have what they want. I would've hoped, you would've learned your lesson last fall," Carlisle looked over the top of the book at her with a stern expression. We both flinched at the reminder and Edward's arm tightened around me. She only nodded in response.

"Wait, another diamond on me? The only other thing you gave me at this point is the heart charm. Is the heart a diamond?" I looked at Edward.

"Yes," he sighed.

"We're afraid she wouldn't accept it otherwise?" Jasper asked.

"Probably." He ran a hand through his hair.

In the book our bookselves started to create the trail.

"Yes, definitely, leaving a few hair strands would help make the trail stronger," Carlisle approved.

Our bookselves came to talking about getting married. Edward was telling me that I didn't have to let Alice have her way. I saw Edward shoot a glance at Alice. Who just sighed and crossed her arms. They jokingly talked about having Emmett marrying them. I giggled at the idea, I saw Edward smirking at the idea as well. Alice looked horrified and most of the other Cullens looked amused. Emmett looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Oh can I, really, in this reality?" He bounced in his seat, without waiting for an answer he ran over to the computer in the corner of the room.

"Emmett we haven't said yes," Edward called after him.

"What is he up to?" Rose asked.

"He's getting his clerical license online." Edward rolled his eyes but smirked a bit.

"You know, with Em as the Officiate, we will defiantly have a blushing bride," Jasper chuckled. It was starting to seem that his whole family was on board for a wedding. The funny thing is he hasn't even asked me yet. I wasn't still complete sure if I was ready, however, I knew my hesitancy was starting to crumble.

Carlisle kept reading since Emmett could hear him. Apparently, our bookselves were almost done leaving a trail when my bookself fell, cutting her hand. I saw Edward wince.

"It's just a cut, Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you remembered a first aid kit anyways for Bella," Carlisle chuckled.

I bit back my chuckles and covered my mouth with my hand; when my bookself thought Jasper would love me spreading my blood around for the newborns.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble with Edward?" Jasper started laughing. Emmett was laughing as well, as he came back to sit down.

"No, but wouldn't it work?" I asked, not sure if my bookself was doing the right thing.

"Yes, it would work. But it wouldn't be worth you getting hurt or infected," Jasper said still smirking.

Edward in the book started to fix my hand. I was surprise to learn that Edward though he was over the scent of my blood.

"Amazing, your bookself is that in control of Bella's blood," Carlisle looked at us in amazement.

"Well, I hope I don't have to go thinking Bella's dead to get that much in control," Edward countered.

"How is it now?" Jasper was curious, as well as myself.

"It definitely has been much easier than it ever been before. However, I don't want to test it out." Edward smiled and lifted one of my wrists to his nose. He inhaled closing his eye and then turned my hand over a kissed it. He did seem to be able to get closer to me this last week than before he left.

In the chapter our bookselves finally met up with Jacob.

"Is it so hard for him even to pretend to be polite to you," I huffed.

"I would see through it anyways, love," Edward chuckled at my annoyance.

"Bella, is right though, you're trying. You think he could at least try," Esme was in agreement she, probably didn't like seeing Edward hurt like I did.

"How did you expect him to take you to the site? As a wolf? Did you expect to ride him or something?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know, I guess I thought it would be better, so I wouldn't have to listen to him talk trash," I answered turning pink.

"And apparently Emmett can't go a day without teasing Bella," Jasper smirked. Emmett stopped laughing and scowled.

After Edward gave the directions in the book, they split up. I playfully hit Edward on the shoulder. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"For someone who likes to claim me as his, you could've kissed me goodbye," I pouted playfully at him.

"My sincere apologizes, love. I promise to kiss you every time I say goodbye to you." He gave me his crooked grin. He leaned down to kiss me.

"Well, it did seem to work nicely on Newton yesterday," Jasper smiled and the brothers all fist bumped.

"Well, at least in this reality there are no vampires after you any more." Alice smiled cheerfully. I had to smile too. Victoria is dead, so no newborn army. As far as we knew the Volturi didn't know I existed.

Jacob in the book commented on the heart as well.

"Is it really that big?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Would you no longer accept it if I said 'yes'," Edward questioned.

"I would just be too nervous that I would lose it. I know it must be special to you since it was your mother's," I told him, that was my real concern.

"It is special, which is why I would want to give it to you," he said lovingly as he kissed my neck then gazed into my eyes. Rose returned me to my thoughts in reality when she spoke up.

"Bella is obviously not comfortable with him still. He is practically forcing himself again. We should've asked for another wolf to do it. And that kiss was an assault." I wasn't comfortable at all with Jacob talking about the kiss. It was obvious he was trying to kiss me again.

"At least Bella isn't taking any of his bull crap again. She seems to be holding her own," Emmett smiled at me.

"Why didn't I bring that bat with me?" I questioned after last time. "Or maybe I should just bring pepper spray?"

"I think the holding his breath could work nicely. Then he can't talk," Rose smirked.

"Kids," Esme said warningly.

"Please, it isn't like he doesn't deserve it," Edward scowled.

"My bookself mentioned she likes Jacob better as wolf because of the no talking as well. He thought it was because I didn't have to hide my true feelings for him.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is the no talking," I insisted. It was even truer in this reality.

"I do agree with you, nothing but insults come out of his mouth," Esme agreed.

"That dog has a real problem with personal space," Edward hissed clearly irritated by the situation.

In the chapter book Bella was telling Jacob her concerns of the fight and her asking Edward to stay out. Needless to say that Jacob was less then sympathic.

"Bella, it isn't going to be your fault if someone gets hurt. Even if Edward stayed in the fight that wouldn't guarantee nothing would happen," Carlisle informed me.

"That dog is a jerk to blow your concerns off like that. If he really cared for you, he would at least try to comfort or reassure you," Alice frowned.

"I think it does prove I love you more. I love you enough to know that you need me with you, more than my need to go prove myself on the battle field. He just loves the fact he can fight more." Edward's eyes were flashing. I kissed his cheeks and he took a breath and calmed down.

"Good lord, she's not in love with him. Is he ever going to get it through his thick head?" I snarled at Jacob's insinuation.

"I could pound it in for him," Edward growled.

"Edward," Esme said sternly.

"I'm not apologizing for that," he said calmer.

"Why couldn't you meet us where the trails cross? The sooner I'm back with you the better," I pouted.

"I'm sorry, love, apparently I didn't know it would be so uncomfortable for you." he kissed my cheek.

"You're going to want that dog to stay with you?" Emmett was surprised.

"No, I would have my phone on me and if there was a real problem and it didn't work, one of you could get to me then. Jacob is only staying for his own sick purposes," Edward growled.

"He probably thinks Edward is going to change Bella there or get lucky," Emmett teased, I blushed. Apparently he had given up on trying not to tease me.

Close to the end of the chapter Book Bella found out due to Jacob's lineage he should be Alpha and technically chief of the tribe

"We should all be glad he didn't want Sam to step down. This…boy is too immature to be chief or the Alpha," Jasper commented

"Could you imagine if he did? Then he would probably abuse his power to get at Edward or the rest of us," Rose sniffed.

"I agree, he has some growing up to do emotional and mentally before he would be ready for that," Carlisle was adamant.

"Bella, you can't be serious in the book? He isn't grown-up," Alice asked.

"Not as much as she thinks. If he was mature he would accepted I have chosen Edward and moved on." I ran my hand in Edward's hair and he sighed contently.

Finally at the end of the chapter book Bella and Edward were reunited.

"What, no kiss hello, Edward. Prove to that dog she is your girl and kiss her in front of him," Emmett quipped.

"I won't complain," I told him then blushed.

"I know you wouldn't," he teased, his eyes bright with amusement. He leaned into kiss me and at the last moment pulled away. I pouted and narrowed my eyes. He leaned in again, this time I turned my head away and he kissed my head.

"Hey," this time he pouted.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have teased her," Alice giggled.

Carlisle handed me the book and I got ready to read. I open the book and read the title.

"This chapter is **Fire and Ice**," I read out before continuing to the chapter.

"You didn't bring enough things to keep Bella warm," Carlisle frowned. Edward looked very worried. The storm was worse than they thought in the book, and my bookself was freezing. He grabbed two of the blankets and wrapped me up in them.

"Edward, my bookself is cold, not me here. Could you loosen them, I need to be able read the book?" he looked sheepish, but he did what I asked.

"Sounds like we should stock up on more winter camping supplies," Jasper looked mischievous.

"I guess we are going to have to make another trip to Newton's," Emmett smiled evilly. All three boys looked at each other and exchanged a glanced that could only say that they were up to no good. I hope whatever they were planning that they did it on my day off.

"Let see. We would need a portable tent heater, heated sleeping bag, and those packets that heat up and you can place in your boots and gloves." Alice was making a list out loud.

"Oh hell, that dog is coming in the tent," Rose hissed.

"Rose, enough, he is the only possible solution for her to get warm," Esme chastised her.

"Yes, but he is going to have to get too close for comfort to her for that to happen." Rose was still disgruntled. My stomach plummeted, there no way in hell I would want Jacob in my sleeping bag. Edward was seething. I snuggled close to him and his arms wrapped around me. He grew calmer, but his eyes were hard.

"I'm not trying to pick on either of you, but, Bella said before that Edward's intimate touch makes her warm. So maybe you should be the one to heat her up in a more fun way." Emmett seemed like he was trying to be serious instead of his usual teasing manner.

I would suggest changing me and letting me burn, but I knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Okay, so once I'm thawed out, can't he at least get out of the sleeping bag?" I whined.

"Don't worry, I doubt he would try anything right in front of Edward," Esme tried to sooth me.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the dog is going to enjoy torturing Edward with his thought," Jasper muttered. Edward moved to pinch the bridge of his nose. I moved his hand and clasped it with mine and leaned and kissed his forehead.

"I wish I could be able to be that for you." He looked so sad.

"Edward, even if he is thinking of me, my only thoughts are going to be for you," I reminded him and kissed him softly.

"At least, Bella is trying to torture him back." Emmett laughed at my bookself getting pleasure at making Jacob jump with my cold touch.

"So what does the wolves smell like to you?" I was curious.

"Wet Dogs," a few them answered at once. I wrinkled my nose.

"Great, Seth is there now. Now they can switch places," Alice hopefully suggested.

My bookself fell asleep in Jacob's arms, or half asleep, as she seemed to over hear a conversation between Edward and Jacob.

"I wonder if you're dreaming or not, you do have interesting dreams," Carlisle pondered.

Their conversation was interesting, Edward planned on answering Jacob honestly.

"You would really tell him those things?" Rose asked.

"If it got him to stop thinking about Bella," Edwards's voice was cold. I felt some guilt with him thinking I could really choose Jacob over him. I will never give him concern for that in this reality.

"When was the second time we would've thought Bella was dead?" Emmett looked confused.

"I think he is referring to when James bit her," Alice answered him.

I sometimes wonder if it would've been easier if Edward just let the change happen back then.

"Out of those options, only one is a good one. And that is the fourth," I told Edward.

"Why am I not surprised you think that," he chuckled.

"Well, face it, option three was just about the stupidest idea you ever had," Rose indicated.

"Option one is just never going to happen," Jasper chuckled lightly.

"And Bella is hell bent against option two," Alice smiled.

"Yes, yes I know," Edward sighed, resigned.

"Who does Jacob think he is telling your bookself to leave her? She wasn't happy and she was never going to be fully happy," I cried out in frustration at the book. I was half tempted to throw it across the room.

"Relax, I won't leave you." Edward kissed my cheek.

"You would consider Jacob being better for Bella?" Jasper looked shocked

"I might have though about it, doesn't mean I think he is," Edward said solemnly.

"Good, because he isn't. He's emotionally abusive and too forceful" Rose growled.

"Also, as your bookself points out, he hasn't imprinted on her. If she was his true match that would've happened," Carlisle was more thoughtful. I didn't want to think Edward could easily leave me if I thought I wanted someone else and always wait in the shadows.

In the end of the chapter Edward asked Jacob about the third wife. I blushed, knowing that my bookself was just going to get herself into trouble.

"Please don't leave the tent. Who knows what he will do next," I shuddered thinking about the forced kiss.

"Nothing is going to happen, because the only person you'll share a sleeping bag with is me," Edward said decisively, I blushed crimson.

"Oh..." Emmett started and Rose slapped her hand over his mouth. Jasper and Alice laughed.

"How about we get you some lunch Bella," Esme changed the subject.

**A/N: Approaching the end of the book. Not sure when Alice ordered the dress, so I thought I would make it funny. All those camping item exist, I checked it out. Seems like Emmett couldn't help himself with not being able to tease Bella. Thank you for all the reviews. Also a poll is on my profile that affects this story. Please check it out.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 32: Monster and Snap Decision (BPOV)**

I sat down at the coffee table using Edward's legs to lean against with my sandwich.

"Okay let's get this next chapter over with. It's called **Monster**," Jasper read with one eyebrow cocked.

Book Bella awoke the next morning overheated.

"It would have been a better idea if Jacob got out as soon as she was warm enough. Being too hot when you sleep isn't a good thing," the doctor of the house informed us.

"Another good sign that Bella belongs with Edward. She never mentions she is cold with him. But she does mention a few times that Jacob was too warm to be around for any length of time," Jasper pointed out. I felt Edward's fingers run through my hair.

Edward helped my bookself out of the sleeping bag, but not without waking Jacob up rather harshly.

"Edward, that wasn't nice after he helped you guys out last night," Esme scolded.

"I'm sure it was a big inconvenience for him to cuddle with Bella," Rose snarled and I grimaced. I didn't want to look back and see Edward's expression.

My face grew grimmer as I forced a bite of my sandwich down. I hope whatever my bookself said while sleep talking wasn't that embarrassing. My stomach twisted a bit at Edward admitting it might make his top ten worst nights. However, it did make me wonder about Edward's top ten nights and if I fit in any of them. Jacob in the book was upset by this and ran off being rude to Bella.

"He could've been much nicer when you were telling him to be careful," Esme just sighed and shook her head.

"Is it so wrong to worry about him getting hurt?" I sighed.

"No," the girls answered.

"Stupid boys," I grumbled when Edward talked about missing out on the 'fun'.

"Tell me about," Alice and Rose said at the same time then, they laughed.

"What?" our boys said in unison, I just rolled my eyes.

Book Bella got Edward to start telling him about his top ten nights. All of them involved her.

"That is definitely true." He tugged on my hair, causing me to turn, where I was met with a kiss. I pulled away smiling and blushing.

Book Bella asked what she said in her sleep. Edward answered her.

"Again with the 'my Jacob'," Edward sighed.

"Yes, but she explains it being the Jacob that is her friend, to Jacob who is a jerk," Esme soothed him.

"I think it is clear the Jacob that Bella likes is the side of him before the change. After he changes she rarely sees that side of him." Jasper was analyzing the situation.

I frowned at the list of other 'top nights'.

"Why are you frowning?" Alice asked.

"Well, in this reality, most of those nights haven't happened," I said wistfully.

"In this reality you could add Christmas Eve and you could add Christmas Day Eve," Edward said softly his words made me smile happily.

In the chapter Edward's favorite night was the night we got engaged. I heard Edward sigh behind me. The chapter started going down hill when Jacob heard Edward and ran away in pain. Ahh Crap! I thought. I paused, my sandwich was half way to my mouth. This isn't going to be good.

Book Bella was upset, to say the least, by how Jacob found out and that it was hurting him. She wanted to go after him.

"Bella, that wouldn't be good timing. You should wait until after the fight," Carlisle suggested.

"I know that, but book Bella would never forgive herself if she doesn't apologize to him and something goes wrong in the fight," I whispered. Edward in the chapter went after Jacob to bring him back. My bookself was realizing she was hurting everyone, especially Edward.

"I'm the monster," I whispered so softly, referring to the title of the chapter, a tear slipped from my eye. I dropped the sandwich back on the plate, I was no longer hungry. Edward sat down on the floor beside me. He tried to make me look at him, but my gaze was frozen on the plate in front of me.

"Bella, you are not a monster. My bookself knew he was outside the tent. My bookself brought up our engagement purposely for him to hear. You did nothing wrong. Yes, maybe he should've heard it from you, but I'm the jerk who needed to throw it his face," he insisted.

"Bella, he is right. You have too big of a heart to be a monster," Esme reassured me.

I allowed Edward to pull me to his chest, but I still couldn't look at anyone.

"I would never join that fight knowing how upset you're up there," Edward said soothingly. I noticed he left out the part of fighting with Jacob.

Eventually, Edward brought Jacob back to talk with me. His bookself was obviously hurt. I was fighting back more tears. I felt Edward wrap one arm around me, the other reached out to hold my hand.

"None of this is going to happen in this reality," Alice called to me softly. I felt Jasper's calm waves and took a deep breath.

Book Bella tried to apologize to Jacob for hurting him and that she was taking herself out of his life. He commented how she could only make things better by staying.

"That dog is a glutton for punishment. I hope your bookself stays strong in letting him go," Emmett's voice was hard.

"Now he realizes that he has been hurting you all this time and should've back off. What a prick," Rose snarled.

Jacob in the book basically said he would take himself out of the equation. And when I meant take himself out, I meant get himself killed.

"Damn Dog, he's trying to guilt her even worst than before. He knows she would never let him kill himself," Jasper's voice was harsh

"I can't believe he just did that," Esme shook her head disapprovingly. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye pinch the bridge of his nose. I was too frozen too comfort him.

"Some how, I don't think he wants you to beg him to stay," Carlisle's voice was cold.

My whole body started to shake with sobs. I knew Carlisle was right. Sure enough in the chapter, book Bella asked him to kiss her, knowing it was the only way.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," my voice was trembling and broken as I chanted it over and over. I was slightly aware of Edward rubbing my arm.

"Just finish quickly, Jasper it will do no good to stop now. It's almost over, Bella, hang in there," Alice called softly.

Jacob started to kiss book Bella, at first she resisted and tried to stop it. Jacob accused her of wanting him dead and said to really kiss him. So he forced another kiss again. This time something snapped in her and she started to enjoy the kiss and realized a part of her loved him. I sobbed even harder feeling my stomach twist and turn. I felt sick with my bookself. At least, even if she realized her feelings, she knew it wasn't enough. She even imagined her possible future with Jacob, but it disappeared almost as soon as she saw it. When the kiss ended, I flew out of the room and into the bathroom, getting rid of evrything I had eating that day. I knelt in front the toilet shaking, I felt cool hands hold my hair back and rub my back.

When I was done, I leaned back. A pair of concerned golden eyes were looking at me.

"It's okay to take a couple of deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth," Jasper said soothingly. Alice handed me a wet cool cloth and sat beside me on my other side, taking one of my hands.

"I'm so sorry," my voice shook. I was terrified to think how I just hurt Edward.

"For what, Bella? It was in the book. You have done nothing," Jasper said calmly. "None of this is your fault." I shook my head in disagreement, my tears were falling fast.

"But, I…" Jasper cut me off.

"Not one of us blames you for that kiss. He told you he was going to kill himself if you didn't. Even if he was lying, which he probably was, we all know you would've done it to save him. I would've been more surprised if you didn't," he informed me gently.

"I agree," Alice said wrapping an arm around me.

"But she betrayed Edward. They're engaged. He must be so hurt…"my voice trailed off as I sobbed.

"He isn't upset with you," Jasper answered

"How can he not be, she realizes now that her heart doesn't completely belong to him," I whimpered.

"Because he understands why and he blames himself, not you. When he left you in the book, Jacob was the one who helped you start to heal, which placed a part of him into your heart. If Edward never left, then Jacob would never be there," Jasper smiled softly before continuing.

"If it makes you feel any better, it isn't the same kind of love you have for Edward. It might be stronger than brotherly, but it's not true love. Jacob continuously drilled into you with manipulations that you loved him, especially when you were most vulnerable. Jacob has manipulated you into believing what he wants you to think it is."

"But, it said a part of my heart belong to him," I whimpered, tears still in my eyes.

"Yes, but even if you love Edward with your whole heart, it is not uncommon for parts to belong to others. For example, a part of your heart belongs to Charlie and Renée. Part of it, I'm sure, belongs to Alice, Esme and others in the family. Just because a section of our heart belongs to someone doesn't mean it is the same love or true love," his words made me feel a little better.

"What about the vision?" I asked sniffling.

"You mean the vision Jacob painted for you to see. It disappeared for a reason," Alice told me.

"Where is Edward?" I asked softly.

"He stepped out. Even if he wasn't upset with you, he was with himself. Esme and Carlisle are talking to him. And Emmett is chasing Rose down from crossing the border to kick the dog's butt." Alice gave me hug.

"Could you get him for me?" I asked hoping he wasn't too upset to talk with me.

"I'm right here, love," Edward's voice came from the doorway. Alice and Jasper hugged me quickly and then left us alone. Edward sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly.

"Edward, I'm so…" he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Don't apologize for something you haven't done," he told me.

"Bella, even in the book it isn't your fault." I opened my mouth to argue, but he continued. "If I never left you, you would never have found comfort with him. If Jacob and I weren't fighting over you, this wouldn't have happened. Jacob is guilty of manipulating you. I wasn't much better in the situation."

"I'm not innocent. I should've let him go earlier." Edward shook his head.

"He wouldn't have let you. What you did was unintentional. You never set out to purposely hurt anyone. In fact, you tried to do just the opposite. Jasper is right about that kiss, he tricked you into it and I would've been more surprised if you didn't kiss him in hopes to keep him from killing himself," he kissed my cheek softly.

"My bookself deserves part of the blame," I insisted.

"And I disagree, so we are at a stalemate." He smiled softly. "However, I bet we can both agree that it happened in the book and will never happen in this reality. So let's both let it go and not stress over it anymore," I saw the sincerity in his eyes burning bright. He leaned in for a soft chase kiss.

"Should we stop the book for the day?" he asked.

"No, the sooner we are done the better," I moved to get up.

"No matter what happens next in the book, remember that I love you and I'm not leaving, not for anything." He took my hand and led me back to the couch. I sat in his lap and snuggled in and placed my face in his chest. I wasn't ready to face everybody yet. Edward's arms were tight around me. His face buried in my hair.

There was only a slight bit of the chapter left, where Jacob kissed book Bella briefly one more time before leaving her crying. Jasper silently handed the book over to Emmett for him to read next.

"This chapter is called **Snap Decision**,"Emmett started reading, the chapter his voice was more somber than its usual cheerfulness. I was wondering how many of them were upset with me.

"No one blames you for the book, lil' sister," Jasper called softly, I felt Edward give my forehead a tender kiss.

"Of course we don't, please don't blame yourself either," Esme voice was soothing.

Emmett started reading the chapter.

"How are you going to stop Bella from dying if you're not willing to change her?" he paused and asked.

"Emmett just read please," Edward avoided the question.

Edward in the chapter was trying to sooth me, he wasn't mad at me. Apparently Jacob was going to kiss me no matter what.

"Why am I not surprised that dog was so underhanded," Rose seethed.

"Just because Edward can't break his jaw, doesn't me I can't. That mutt has messed with my family too much for my liking," Emmett's voice was cold. I let out a small whimper when I heard Edward admit he could see what happened through wolves' mind.

"It's going to be okay, love," he whispered in my ear and then kissed it.

Our bookselves talked about what happened in the book. His reason for Jacob being in my bookself's heart wasn't much different than what Jasper told me.

"Bella, your bookself is already beating yourself up enough. I'm not going to yell and make you feel worse about it. What good would that do? Especially when I don't blame you," Edward's velvety voice questioned calmly. I heard him sigh and chuckle when I told him being understanding was worse.

Edward in the book was willing to step aside and I told him to fight, then threw myself at him.

"Edward either you have super strong will or you're incredibly stupid. Why would you keep resisting her?" Emmett snickered.

"Because, I wouldn't want to take advantage of her in that situation. I rather our first time be under better circumstances." Edward kissed my head since my face was still buried.

Edward in the chapter had several reasons not to at that moment, one of them was the fight was starting.

"Why is it always Alice you're worried about? What about the rest of us?" Emmett complained.

"Of course I'm going to worry about Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Jasper too." I teased, looking up for the first time in awhile. I'm sure my face was still red and blotchy.

Emmett narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Did I forget someone? Edward isn't down there," I fainted innocent. There were a few snickers, Emmett just began to pout.

"Oops, and of course my brother bear, Emmett," I smiled sweetly. He just chuckled finally and went back to the book.

"I'm a genius, finally someone noticed," Jasper smiled as Edward complement in the book.

"Sweet, I'm finally getting some action," Emmett was excited. Rose just rolled her eyes at his antics.

I couldn't help giggle at Edward's running commentary and advice he was giving about fighting while listening to the fight.

"How is that funny?" Rose asked.

"He just sounds like Charlie when he is watching a football game. Yelling out suggestions to someone who can't hear him," I sigh and ran my hand through his hair.

All of a sudden something changed and Edward had us out of the tent and sent Seth away.

"Why did you send the wolf away? He could've helped you?" Carlisle looked alarmed.

Edward had stiffened, but he was still holding onto me tight.

"Maybe its part of the plan, because of the complication earlier," Edward was nervous.

My bookself thought something happened in the clearing and was going to demand to be taking there.

"Bella, bleeding in the middle of the fight wouldn't be a good thing. Yes it would drive the newborns crazy, but with the exception of myself and Edward, it would also effect the members of this family," Carlisle was stern in telling me. I bit my lip, it was obvious book Bella didn't think of that.

"Actually, it would affect me. Just because my thirst wouldn't be affected doesn't mean I would be distracted by the fact that you're hurt and lose my focus." Edward rubbed my arms.

However, book Bella was wrong and it was Victoria and Riley. They arrived at the camp site. Edward started growling and held me tight to him.

"Well, now we know how Edward was out numbered," Jasper mumbled.

"Could've been worse. Knowing myself, I'm sure I had Seth hide to surprise them." Edward seemed confident of the situation, but his grip on me stayed firm and protective.

Turns out he was right too. Just before Riley could attack him, leaving me open for Victoria; Seth leapt out and attacked Riley. I held my breath and held onto Edward tight as I listened to the fight.

"Please, breathe love. It's just a book. I'm fine." He kissed my cheeks and played with my hair.

"I really doubt Edward is dancing with Victoria," Jasper chuckled.

"Shut it, I want to know if this ends well," my nerves were fried.

It all seemed to be going alright until Seth appeared to be hurt.

"Oh no, poor Seth," Esme cried. Book Bella got nervous and wanted to help, so she got a sharp rock ready to cut herself. Edward groaned.

"Bella."

"I know, I know," I mumbled.

Turns out that Seth was faking, but Edward had to act quickly to remove one of Riley's arms after he threw Victoria into a tree.

"Eww, you're body parts still move on their own when they aren't attached?" I asked grossed out.

"Hence, why we have to burn them," Emmett replied.

Seth nearly destroyed Riley all by himself, with the exception of the one arm. Edward taunted Victoria to keep her from running, until he destroyed her himself.

"Bella is right, you're the only one fast enough to catch her," Alice cheered. I felt Edward's lips on my neck.

"Your neck is the only neck that I have ever and will ever kiss," he mumbled into it, kissing it over and over.

"My hero," I pulled away so I could kiss him on the mouth enthusiastically. He returned with same amount of vigor. Clearing of a throat brought us both back to reality. My face blushed bright pink.

"Good job, son." Carlisle smiled at him. His brothers gave him high-fives.

"And it was done without anyone cutting themselves open," Jasper smiled wryly at me.

"Well, how was she to know Seth was faking it? She wanted to help," I grumbled. Edward sighed and kissed me.

"Promise me you'll never intentionally hurt yourself, no matter the circumstances." Edward stared into my eyes with such intensity and I forgot to answer him.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm," I blinked and he gave me crooked smile.

"Promise me,"

"Promise you what?" I was confused, I could hear some laughter.

"Promise me you'll never intentionally hurt yourself no matter the circumstances." He repeated.

"I promise," I smiled.

**A/N: Difficult chapter to write. I hope everyone is happy by it. I chose Jasper mainly to calm Bella down; one because of his gift and two he seemed best to explain what her bookself was going through; feeling wise because it seems to be eluded to him having a background for it. I couldn't make Edward mad at her when he wasn't in the books. Thank you for all reviews. Don't forget to check out my poll.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Twilight or its character. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 33: Mirror and Ethics (BPOV)**

Rose opened the book and prepared to read. "This chapter is called, **Mirror**." She smiled. The chapter started at the end of the fight.

"Edward, I know getting the pieces burning is important, but you should check on Bella," Esme reprimanded him for ignoring book Bella as he was cleaning up.

"Ok, seriously, why hasn't your bookself said anything yet? She is freaking out that you might have gotten hurt avoiding her like that," I huffed.

"I'm sorry love, I'm probably upset that I just had to kill in front of you," Edward was hesitant in answering.

"Edward, you just saved her life and yours. Why would that upset her?" I kissed his jaw.

"Look, Edward made friends with the puppy. Maybe we can keep him," Emmett said excitedly, everyone glanced at him as if he had lost it.

"He is still a human being, Emmett. We can't keep him like a normal dog," Carlisle tried to be speak sternly and tried not to laugh.

"I'm sure his mother wouldn't like it too much," Esme suppressed a grin

Edward's bookself started approaching Bella as if she was a crazy person. She was fine, but was questioning Edward's behavior.

"I'm not too sure if Bella is the one we should be concerned about losing it," Jasper snickered.

Finally, she was able to unfreeze and make sure Edward was unharmed and started kissing him over and over.

"Now, that's a hero's welcome," Alice giggled and Edward beamed. I started laughing when Edward's bookself thought mine would be scared of him.

"When are you going to learn you're never going to scare me off?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Must have been all those times she's been dropped on head as a baby," Jasper teased and I shot him a glare and Edward growled.

"Wait until next time?" several voices reacted to book Bella saying she be would ready to fight the next time.  
"Life is never going to be boring with Bella in it." Emmett laughed so hard he shook Rose, until she shoved him off his seat.

"That is true," Edward's eyes twinkled as he looked down at me and I blushed.

Book Bella was in the process of asking about the complication, when one of the wolves got hurt.

"Darn wolves, Bella was right they didn't take it seriously, now one of them is hurt. They should have kept track of their numbers," Jasper sounded irritated.

"Which one got hurt?" Esme asked in concern.

"I'm not sure, let me keep reading," Rose said in huff, you could tell she didn't care too much about the wolf.

Edward was running book Bella back to the clearing. On the way, he told her the Volturi was coming and they had to be there.

"So they really did hold back in hopes of destroying our family," Carlisle voice was cold and disbelieving at the same time.

Book Bella insisted on Edward telling her about which wolf was hurt. Hesitantly, Edward finally explained what had happened. Jacob was hurt helping Leah. Book Bella passed out. Great, now she is going to blame herself I thought.

"Good, he got what was coming to him," Rose snarled.

"Rosalie Hale," Esme scolded.

"What? He hasn't done nothing, but caused harm. He hurt Bella repeatedly and he hurt Edward. Why should I have any sympathy for him?" Rose huffed.

"The wolves helped us out if a tight situation," Carlisle's voice was stern.

"Wolves yes, but I still say that Jacob has caused more harm than good," Rose wasn't going to be swayed.

Luckily, Jacob was going to be okay.

"You believe I would lie to you about Jacob begin okay?" Edward sounded hurt.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you lied to protect me or make me feel better." I leaned my forehead to his cheek.

Carlisle chuckled at the thought of him going to veterinary school.

"It would be a change if I did that for awhile," he looked amused.

While waiting for the Volturi, book Bella noticed a newborn in the clearing. She appeared to be about fifteen. It gave me a harsh view of a newborn.

"Oh, that poor girl. I hope we can help her," Esme was concern.

"Odds are the Volturi may not let us,' Jasper said dryly.

Alice shook her head and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"See, Edward isn't the only over protective one," she giggled at Jasper protecting her in the book.

The Volturi arrived questioning the scene.

"You know, in hind sight, it is going to make us look stronger than we are to the Volturi," Jasper seemed worried.

"Which will make us look more of a threat," Edward hissed, pulling me to him.

The Volturi got their answers and tortured than killed Bree, the young vampire.

They hinted at book Bella needing to be changed soon and that they didn't intervene sooner in hopes that the Cullen family would be broken up some.

"That poor girl," Esme softly sobbed.

"We will definitely have to make sure we keep a low profile. We don't need to bring ourselves to their attention," Carlisle sighed.

"Sounds like, they will be checking up on her, sooner than later. She should be changed soon before they find out about her. Particularly if we want to avoid detection," Alice looked over at Edward.

"Bella will be changed if and only if she wants to be. None of the rest of us will have a say in it," Edward voice came evenly back.

"None of us?" Emmett raised an eyebrow; so I didn't miss what it sounded like Edward just said. Edward was silent, his family was all looking at him.

"Edward?" I asked softly watching his face bring one hand to touch his cheek. He sighed, then looked down at me.

"If this is what you truly want, it should be only your decision. And I do mean what you want. Not you making the decision based on anything, like you think you would be protecting us from conflict from the Volturi or wolves. I will not fight against it anymore. I want you to be happy and not to have any regrets," he smiles hesitantly at me.

"I do want it. You would be the one to change me?" I bit my lip, I didn't want to get too happy too fast. Edward frowned and looked nervous.

"I would be there to help you son," Carlisle offered.

"I will try to be the one. But, I would like to ask you one thing first," Edward answered.

"This better not be a whole marriage stipulation thing," Rose interceded rather harshly.

"It's not, I learned my lesson on that front. Would you please wait until after graduation, so you could have a little more time to say good-bye to your family and it would make your disappearance a little easier?" He smiled taking my hand in his.

"I can do that. Thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses then kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back placing his hands on the small of my back. My hands slipped into his hair. Well maybe some good did come from this book after all. Edward was on board finally with me being changed and I couldn't be happier.

"Umm, Edward, sorry to interrupt, but it is your turn." Rose smirked breaking us out of our kiss to hand him the book. I leaned into his chest and smiled happily.

"Right, then this chapter is called **Ethics**," he started to read, pausing to kiss my cheek.

The chapter started out with Alice giving book Bella a makeover. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to go check up on Jacob.

"Your bookself shouldn't be so worried. It would take a lot to permanently hurt one of the wolves or kill him. Jacob will be fine," Carlisle informed me.

"I know, but she worried about something like this happening. She is going to feel guilty until sees him for herself," I mumbled half-heartedly

"Wait, Edward, you're bookself is there?" Emmett questioned.

"Probably to help Carlisle, both medically and for my mind reading abilities. Plus, I'm sure I wouldn't want anything to happen to Jacob since I would know it would hurt Bella," he answered calmly. I slipped my hand into his hair and ran my fingers through it.

Apparently, book Bella was also worried about other things. She was worried about what kind of newborn she would be. Secretly, I was glad to see her focus on still being a vampire and not just worried about Jacob.

"Everyone is a little different, especially, if they have a talent. Sometimes, though, those talents aren't discovered right away. I believe these three figured out sooner than later." Carlisle answered looking over at Alice and Jasper, who nodded, since he already knew the circumstances with Edward.

"It would also be interesting for Bella since she has chosen it," Jasper surmised.

"Well, our little Bella isn't a normal human, I'm sure see should make an interesting vampire," Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe she will still be clumsy?" Emmett snickered and Jasper joined in. I groaned I hope not or there will be an eternity of endless jokes on the hands of these two.

I cringed when I thought about how they had to rebreak Jacob's bones.

"After all this, at least we have built a trust with the wolves," Carlisle smiled.

"It will be good to have some sort of allies, than more enemies," Edward agreed.

Book Bella was then asking why Alice could see her and Jasper could affect her while Edward, Aro and Jane couldn't.

"It does make sense; Alice and Jasper affect the body, while others need access to the mind to work. Your talent is probably a mental block or shield," Carlisle seemed to affirm earlier beliefs.

"Although, who knows once she is a vampire. If it is this strong while she is human, there is no telling when she is a vampire how strong that shield may be, if it is true. Over time, she might be a physical shield or she might be able to extend her shield to others," Edward seemed to be at awed and excited at the possibilities. It was the first time I heard him talk positive of me being changed.

"Or she might be able to lower it and you could hear her," Jasper suggested and Edward's eyes lit up. He smiled at kissed my forehead.

The last question book Bella asked was if she still saw her becoming a vampire.

"Were you beginning to have doubts?" Rose asked.

"No, she knows her path. But she was probably asking more if she was making a good decision or not." I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

Charlie was a little suspicious when my bookself got home. They talked about Jacob's accident.

"It is quite ironic that Jacob ratted you out on the bikes and the story is now that he crashed on one,' Jasper smirked.

"Deserves him right," Rose muttered.

"Another plus on this is that Charlie sees Edward in a better light," Esme smiled and I rubbed the back of his neck with my hand. Edward gave us both a smile.

Before book Bella could leave, Charlie asked that before she ran off with Edward or did any major changes to at least say goodbye. I sighed sadly, this past year was the most I ever spent with him. I was going to miss him.

"Apparently Charlie is being very observant," Carlisle indicated.

Book Bella made her way to La Push and her first thought was that she missed Edward. She knew she couldn't live without him and needed him. But that it wouldn't be right to ask him to hold her hand while she was breaking another guy's heart. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Bella, I don't think there is anyone here or in La Push that doesn't recognize the sound of that truck," Emmett laughed and Jasper joined him.

"We can hear you start that truck at Charlie's from here," Jasper added and everyone was laughing but Esme and me.

"Can you really?" I asked looking at Esme, because I didn't trust anyone else.

"No, dear. They are giving you a hard time," she smiled.

Jacob knew her decision as he saw book Bella. He also seemed doped up.

"Dr. Fang," Emmett snickered at Carlisle nickname.

Jacob first apologized for leaving me with Edward, but got upset when he found Edward wasn't mad at me.

"Of course I am not mad at HER. She did nothing wrong. Did he forget that I would have seen him lie to her to get her to kiss him," Edward snarled.

"Edward would never physical hurt me. He almost makes it sound like he wished he had." I was both disgusted and hated the thought.

"What the hell is with him thinking its okay for them to both manipulate Bella to love them," Rose hissed.

My bookself threw it in Jacob's face about the fact that he threaten to kill himself if she didn't kiss him then took it back.

"You didn't have to take it back, it was the truth," Jasper told me.

It turned out Jacob didn't blame her either, however, unlike Edward, he was able to yell at her.

"Jerk, any decent man would never yell at a lady," Esme appeared angry.

"How is it right to yell at her for kissing him, when he practically threatened her that she had to?" Alice was bitter.

I heard the slight tighten of Edward's voice when my bookself broke down crying. Jacob said he would back down since he loves her more.

"Please, if he loved her more, he would never put her through this," Emmett's voice was dark.

I felt guilty when my bookself said in another reality she and Jacob would be soul mates and have a future she would want. She told him though she never had a choice. It had always been Edward. Edward just rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I wouldn't give up this reality for anything though." I kissed Edward on his jaw.

"With Jacob reading these books, he might realize it is lost cause trying to win your heart from Edward. In this reality you might be able to be friends," Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't exactly trust Jacob now in this reality to test that theory. I also don't want to chance hurting anyone," I said leaning my head against Edward's shoulder.

They briefly talked about book Bella's plans for the future. Bella said good bye and he told her he would still be waiting.

"He needs to give up already," Rose groaned.

"It interesting you called Jacob your sun, but you refer to Edward as the planet you revolve around and that you're the moon," Jasper was thinking it over. I just blanched at thought. Jacob isn't my sun in this reality.

"I do truly hope he finds someone. He needs to move on," I sighed.

"So do I. Maybe he will finally leave us alone," Edward sighed, then kissed my nose. "Another chapter done with, just one more and the epilogue." He handed the book over to Esme.

"Thank goodness," I sighed hoping it had to go up hill from here.

**A/N: Eclipse is almost over. Thank you for all reviews. Please check my poll if you haven't already.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 34: Needs and Choices. (BPOV)**

"Okay, let me see here. This chapter is called **Needs**," Esme said softly. Edward pulled me close into his arms and I happily snuggled into his chest.

Book Bella didn't make it far before breaking down crying and Edward came to get her.

"Why would you come? You shouldn't be the one to comfort me over that. I wouldn't want to hurt you even more?" I asked sadly, my eyes wide as I looked at Edward.

"Bella, your bookself needed me," Edward said softly.

"She might be right, though it should've been me, or maybe even Esme," Alice suggested.

Bella eventually made it home and Charlie questioned why she did it then.

"Your bookself was right to do it then. The longer you prolonged it. The worst it would be," Rose agreed with my bookself.

Over the course of the night book Bella cried for hurting Jacob and also hurting Edward. She was also upset in realizing the two magnets were herself in two halves that she was trying to push together that wouldn't work.

"Ah, so that's what the magnets mean," Emmett seemed content. Edward just shook his head and played with my hair.

Lastly, book Bella went into hysterics over Edward seeing her cry for Jacob.

"See, maybe it would've been better if I was there," Alice mentioned and Edward scowled.

"I could've helped too," Jasper suggested.

"No, she needed to cry to get it all out of her system," Esme said quietly.

By the morning, in the chapter she had it all out of her system. Edward questioned her choice.

"She made the right decision, she was able to cry Jacob out of her system overnight and she just wasn't crying over just Jacob, but Edward too. But, when Edward left, well… We don't need to go into that again. Anyways, I am right about this, I am a genius after all," Jasper smiled brightly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Great, that's all we are going to hear for the next century," Emmett grumbled.

Book Bella told him using a quote from **Wuthering Heights** that she knew who she couldn't live without. I felt Edward nuzzle my neck with that statement. His bookself repeated a quote with something to the similar affect. I smiled at the part about the soul.

"You know, I think my bookself is right. Maybe all this time I didn't believe I had a soul, because, for over a hundred years I was without you. You're my heart and soul, Bella." I blushed and I heard the girls sigh. Edward kissed my nose.

"That is just sappy," Emmett snickered.

"It's sweet," Rose glared at her husband, who rolled his eyes.

First thing book Bella wanted to do that day was to see Alice.

"And why are we seeing me?" Alice looked all smug and happy.

"Probably to see you about going to Vegas. I did say you could go with us." I smiled sweetly, trying to keep a straight face. Her face fell while she narrowed her eyes and huffed.

It didn't take us long in the book to discover why they were visiting Alice.

"Yippee ! I get to plan your wedding. I get to plan your wedding," Alice chirped repeatedly, bouncing in her seat.

"In the book, in the book," Emmett chanted back at her. Alice looked confused for a minute then started to pout.

"Well, at least it's a start, darlin'," Jasper kissed her cheek.

Alice in the book agreed to my rules and then asked if I wanted to see my dress.

"The dress isn't really upstairs? Is it?" Rose asked.

"Doesn't matter, no one will see it but me and Bella. Edward can't see it before the wedding," Alice said decisively.

"So that's a yes?" I asked, she kept her lips firm, I glanced at Edward and he was smirking.

I suddenly had the urge to run up to her closet to check.

"Don't you dare." She glared at me. I leaned back into Edward's arms.

"Alice," he warned. She relaxed against Jasper. She beamed again when she found out how book Bella made Alice her maid of honor.

Edward took book Bella to our meadow; where they discussed all her plans. Edward in the book called all deals off abruptly. I looked at him with hurt eyes; he looked confused though, so I didn't say anything.

"See, Bella, isn't the who is going back her word." Rose gave Edward the evil eye.

Turns out that Edward wasn't backing out of the deal. He just wanted to give her what she wanted, no strings attached.

"Now he comes to his senses," Rose muttered.

Edward in the book was upset with himself, thinking all his choices for her were always wrong and he continuously hurt her, time and time again. He wanted her to be happy by doing it her way. He was ready to change her that night and he was also ready to give her what she wanted. He started kissing her and things quickly heated up. Mortified I buried my head once again into Edward.

"Well, well, well. It's about time little brother," Emmett snickered.

"Please, you don't think they will honestly go through with it?" Jasper was suppressing a laugh.

"Good chance, it's usually Edward who stops them and he is the one who is initiating it," Rose giggled.

"Children, if you can't behave yourselves we are stopping now," Esme sounded uncomfortable.

My bookself ended up stopping Edward.

"Awww, come on. Bella, I thought you wanted it," Emmett sounded disappointed, which I found slightly disturbing.

"Good, I am glad that Edward actually responded correctly when you wanted him to stop," Rose said approvingly.

"Would there even be any doubt, Edward would never force himself on me." I looked up to kiss Edward's cheek and he smiled and gave me a hug.

"Absolutely not, Edward was raised as a gentleman." Esme spoke highly of him.

In the book though, Edward wanted to continue by telling book Bella he 'wanted her right now'. I caught Edward's darkened eyes with mine, I blushed and looked away; he looked away too rubbing the back of his neck looking sheepish. We both shifted uncomfortably. Jasper looked amused, but uncomfortable at the same time.

"Are we sure Edward is a gentleman?" Emmett snickered. I glared at him.

"More than you," Edward shot back. "Sorry, love." I wanted to say that's okay, I don't mind if you want to jump me in this reality, but I kept my mouth shut.

Book Bella stopped Edward, telling him she wanted to do everything right.

"Don't you realize by now that what makes Bella happy is making sure others are happy," Carlisle grinned.

"Yes, though sometimes I wish she would put herself first and not everyone else," Edward kissed my neck and laid his head on top of mine.

The chapter ended with my bookself telling Edward that had to go do something highly dangerous. I felt Edward freeze above me and the other Cullens look at each other in alarm.

"What on earth now?" Alice asked.

"And why are you so amused?" Jasper looked at me, curiously. I shrugged; I had a feeling that I knew what was coming. Sure enough book Bella was telling Edward it was time to go tell Charlie and it was a good thing that he was bulletproof. At this we all started laughing.

"I'm sure Charlie wouldn't really try to shoot, Edward," Carlisle said through his laughter. Edward kissed my hand and just chuckled.

Esme ended the chapter and handed the book to Alice.

Alice wasted no time getting ready to read. "Let's finish this. The Epilogue is titled **Choice**. It also appears to be in Jacobs POV," she announced with a raised eyebrow.

"Ick," Rose looked disgusted. My thoughts were similar; I didn't want to hear what he was going through, it would only make me feel guilty again.

Apparently, Jacob was trying to be off by himself to sulk and Leah was bothering him.

She wanted him to get over book Bella, because she didn't want to be grieving or fantasying about book Bella.

"Wonderful, so the whole pack is now thinking inappropriately of my Bella," Edward growled. I rested my hand against his cheek and he calmed down.

Jacob shot back at Leah about her still grieving over Sam.

"I'm so glad we can't read each others minds, imagine the torture that would be," Emmett commented. The rest of us looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah just imagine," Edward said dryly.

"Oh, sorry about that, bro," Emmett looked sheepish; Edward just snickered.

From the sound of it; book Bella choosing another guy isn't what bothered him. It was her choosing to be a vampire.

"Do you think he fought so hard, not because he loved Bella, but, because he didn't want her to be a vampire?" Alice brought up.

"That is a good possibility," Jasper confirmed.

Apparently, Jacob received a wedding invitation.

"I thought book Bella made it clear that she didn't want him invited," I was slightly annoyed. I may not care for Jacob right now, but there was no need for us to rub our wedding in his nose.

"I don't think it would've been me. Not that the dog knows anything, I'm sure you saw the wedding invitation and liked it. I would not choose something that wasn't of your taste." Alice defended herself.

"Maybe Charlie insisted." Rose offered; that could be a possibility.

It turned out it was Edward and he looked guilty in this reality.

"Edward, it is really inappropriate to invite him to your wedding," Esme looked disapprovingly at him.

"Would you really want to see Bella marrying someone, else? Wouldn't that hurt you?" Jasper questioned.

"It would kill me to see her marry someone else, but, if at the same time, if that was what she wanted and she was happy... then I would some how try to be happy for her," Edward's voice was solemn.

"I'm not going to chose someone else." I kissed him.

As a result of receiving the invitation, Jacob lost it and ran away from everything and himself. I felt a twinge of guilt over the turn out. I heard Edward sigh and look equally as guilty.

"Well, that was the end of that book." Alice dropped the book on the table. I felt relief, only one book to go now. Most likely, in the next one we would get married and hopefully I would be changed. I was still elated by the fact the Edward finally agreed to change me. No strings attached that I couldn't live with. I could wait until the summer; it was worth it, considering what he was agreeing to.

"Should we start the next book or take a break?" Carlisle asked. I glanced at the clock.

"I should get home and make dinner for Charlie actually," I told them.

"Maybe it safer to take a couple days break. I know some of us may need them," Jasper glanced at me.

"Sounds good, we can start again after the guys get back from their trip," Alice said decisively.

I stood up to stretch. The other Cullens got to their feet as well.

"Here you go, Bella," Rose handed me my keys.

"You fixed my truck already. Thank you Rose," I thanked her warmly.

"No problem." she smiled, but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Shall we," Edward gestured to the door. I went out front to where my truck was waiting.

Edward opened the driver's door, so I could get in. I went to start up the truck preparing for its roar. The truck started, but the roar never came. I looked around confused. No this was definitely my truck. I heard laughter come from the front porch.

"Rose gave the whole engine an overhaul. It should be quieter and faster now," Edward grinned.

"Thank you, again Rose," Even though I loved my truck, I wasn't going to miss its noise.

I headed out back to Charlie's with my Adonis at my side.

We pulled into my spot at Charlie's and before I could cut the engine Edward had my door open.

"Is it all alright if I stay for awhile?" he asked politely

"Stay as long as you like." I threw my arms around his neck; he chuckled.

"You may like that, but I don't know about Charlie."

We entered the house and I went into the kitchen to make my grandmother's stroganoff. Edward offered to help me out. We worked silently for awhile.

While we waited for it to cook; Edward pulled me into his lap.

"You know, I'm getting used to sitting on your lap. It's going to be odd sitting anywhere else." I teased.

"Then don't," he whispered as he started kissing my neck.

"Hmm…That might get a little awkward at school." I tilted my head to give him better access. He chuckled, and pulled away. His face was serious now.

"Bella, if you want to choose another path with your life, please don't feel obligated that you have to stay with me," he said seriously.

"Edward, I love you. I know what it's like not to have you in my life and I don't want to ever go down that path again. I don't feel obligated to be with you; I feel like the luckiest girl on earth," I told him; he smiled then kissed me with a surge of passion. I turned in his lap and straddled him. My hands flew into his hair and I felt him caress my back, pressing me into him. He moved from my lips to my neck to give me a chance to breathe, then moving back to the mouth again. I felt my heart race and pound against my chest, but for once I didn't care, nor did I want it to stop. Edward pulled away and I felt lightheaded. Luckily he was still holding onto me.

"You two are just too cute." I jumped turning to see Alice in the doorway.

"Gee, Alice, come right in," I said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't have done any good luck to knock; you wouldn't have heard us." she giggled. I saw Jasper appear from behind her, looking highly amused when she said us. At least they didn't bring Emmett.

"I thought it would be better if we pop in, rather than let you two get caught by Charlie in a more embarrassing situation," I blushed red and moved off Edward's lap to check on dinner. I slightly swayed and Edward steadied me.

"Hello?" I heard as Charlie open the front door.

"In the kitchen, Dad," I called back.

"Oh, hello everyone. Alice, Edward and I don't believe we've met?" he looked at Jasper.

"Jasper Hale, sir," Jasper said politely.

"Right, you're another one Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive kids," Charlie questioned.

"Yes, actually, Aunt Esme is my real aunt; she took my sister Rose and I in," Jasper replied in his southern charm.  
"Wonderful lady Esme, she's a great cook too," my father complimented her.

"Yes, we all think so. We all are incredibly lucky to have her," Edward smiled.

"Speaking of Esme, she will be wanting us to get home," Alice hopped up from her seat. Jasper and Edward followed. They called bye to Charlie and I followed them to the door.

"See you later tonight," I stood on my tippy toes for a good-bye kiss.

"Until then," he kissed me lightly then headed to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper must have driven it over.

I waved as they drove out of sight.

**A/N: Eclipse is over. One book left. Thank you for all reviews! Check out the poll if you haven't yet.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyers does,**

**Chapter 35: Preface and Engaged **

I leaned my head against the car window and closed my eyes. Apparently Esme drives just as fast as the rest of them. We were heading home from a day of shopping. I agreed to it as long as Alice promised to be reasonable and listen if I said no. It was actually productive. I found a leather bikers' jacket that I liked with Rose and Alice's help. They both talked me into getting some things from Victoria's Secret. Rose called them confidence builders even if Edward never saw them. I agreed willingly. It was obvious one of my problems in the book was lack of self- confidence. Carlisle has had no luck reaching the wolves. He pointed out if they started reading perhaps it was best to let the read all of it so they didn't make assumptions. I still wasn't thrilled with the idea. Right now though, I missed Edward horribly. Even if it had only been a couple of hours.

It was hard to say good-bye last night to him. He had stayed with me until I feel asleep. I was trying hard not to cry in front of him.

I thought back to yesterday with a smile. Edward picked me up early and we had an amazing day together. We started off in the ice rink in Port Angeles. I never skated before and was hesitant to try it. Edward promised he wouldn't let go of me and we could stop at anytime. He rented us skates and even tied mine on for me. Edward kept one arm around my waist and linked hands with my other. I had to admit even though I was nervous at first I was soon laughing as Edward pulled us along at a reasonable speed and spinning us. Edward was grinning widely, occasionally sneaked kisses. I could tell he was having a good time too.

After we were done, we had lunch at a small café. I ended up eating one handed while holding Edward's hand with the other the entire time. Much to our waitress's dismay, he never looked at her once, but only at me. When we were through, we took a walk through Port Angeles; holding hands, occasionally stopping at a store. We went into one where Edward picked me out a phone. I had insisted on it being as simple as possible; I didn't need anything fancy. Edward did suggest a text option saying we could talk to each at night while he was hunting, so not to wake Charlie. I agreed to that.

When Edward and I got back to his house it was empty. He brought me to his room and told me to have a bath or shower then Alice had picked me out something to wear that was behind the bathroom door. When I was ready to come down to the living room.

Alice kept the dress simple it was dark blue with thick straps and a modest scoop neck and flared at the waist. For my feet was simple ballet flats the same color of the dress. I went down stairs and to find the living room was transformed with a small table set by the fireplace and all the furniture had been pushed out of the way. Edward had surprised me instead of going out to eat; he decided to cook for me. He had found a recipe for mushroom raviolis that came out very tasty. After the meal he handed me a small box. I opened it and saw the beautiful heart charm on a necklace. I gave him a kiss and asked him to place it around my neck; where it rests now.

"Bella, we are back," Esme called, breaking me from my thoughts. I tried to smile, but it came out half- hearted.

"Don't worry. We will keep you so busy, he will back before you know it," Alice said reassuringly

After all the bags were put away, mine in Edward's room, we were all in the kitchen. I ate some of the leftovers from last night. When I was done, Alice was beaming ear to ear.

"Okay, so first, I thought we should bake some cookies," she said excitedly.

"Why?" Rose asked wrinkling her nose.

"It will be fun!" Alice insisted.

"I'm in," I agreed, it was better than Bella Barbie.

"So am I," Esme agreed, started to pull ingredients out.

"Also, I think we should start the next book without the boys," Alice said so fast I almost missed it.

"Oh, Alice, I don't know about that," Esme looked up from her recipe.

"Well, think of it this way. Most likely the book is going to start off with the wedding and honeymoon. Do you really want Emmett reading about your honeymoon?" Alice asked.

I turned pale; the other books were bad enough.

"No, I don't wish to share that with Emmett, but Edward has the right to know," I was on the fence with my decision.

"Well, Edward could always read that later. I think Alice might have a point about Emmett," Rose said with a smirk.

"I'll leave it to you girls to decided," Esme smiled as she started pouring ingredients in a ceramic bowl.

"Start reading, Alice," I decided.

"Okay, this book starts with a preface," Alice opened the book to read.

"Yes, Bella, I think it definitely safe to say you had more near death experiences than anyone I know," Rose giggled.

"Ha Ha." I reached over for some chocolate chips.

"Someone who I love is killing me?" my thoughts were all over the place.

"Edward would never," Esme was shocked. I was suddenly scared of Edward reading this part. Edward would find some way to blame himself.

"Alice, tear that part out of the book." I told her. "Edward can't read that, He will freak out. He will leave me again to protect me." I was panicking and Esme moved to hug me.

"Edward isn't going to leave you again, Bella," Esme tried soothing me.

"Please, Alice, just rip it out and rip it up," I begged through my tears.

"Okay, but Bella, Esme is right. Edward isn't going to leave again," Alice tore the pages up. I calmed down as Esme gave me another hug.

"I'm going to continue on to the next chapter, it's called **Engaged**," Alice smiled at me.

The chapter started out with book Bella being paranoid about everyone staring at her.

"Great, just great. Why is everyone staring at me?" Praying that the reason wasn't my being engaged right out of high school, like one of my fears.

"Not sure yet, but tinted windows, that's not the truck. Maybe you have Carlisle's car for some reason," Alice suggested

"What happened to my truck?" I was getting annoyed and impatient to find out.

"Nothing better have happened after all the work I just put into it?" Rose furrowed her eyebrows. She was more involved with the story and wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

"Rose…" Alice called out a second too late and Rose put the hand blender into the bowl while it was on. Batter flew everywhere.

"Ewww." Rose whined pulling some off her shirt. I couldn't help, but to start to giggling.

"Never mind dear, I will clean it up." Esme smiled.

Alice went on reading. More and more people were watching book Bella, I was going to hate that attention.

"Seriously, what are they all staring at?" my back was already up and it was only the start of the book.

"I bet it's the car," Rose smirked.

I was suspecting Rose was right when a few men at the gas station asked me questions about my car that I couldn't answer. I saw Rose roll her eyes at the exchange. Turns out the car was a Mercedes Guardian. Rose burst out laughing leaving the rest of us looking at her.

"What is up with the car? Beside that it isn't suppose to be out yet," I asked with narrowed eyes. Rose was actually breathless from laughing. She looked highly amused when she answered.

"Well, you probably have Edward to thank. It would be a very safe car for you. The car has missile-proof windows, 4,000 pounds of body armor. Practically so safe a tank could roll over you and cause no damage," Rose said with a giggle. Esme and Alice were also giggling.

"You have to be kidding? I will kill him." I looked at her in disbelief.

"He just cares for you, dear," Esme suppressed her laughter.

"Well, it is Edward, Bella. And by the way. humans can't kill vampires," Alice giggled.

"No, but they can get run over by a tank proof car," I mumbled causing more laughter.

"Who is your favorite mechanic?" Rose frowned.

"In this reality, you are," I complemented her.

"Look at this way Rose; in the books you're not exactly friendly to her," Alice reminded her.

"For all I know, Edward paid you to hurt my truck," I sighed as I stole some of the cookie dough out of the bowl as Esme put it on the cookie trays.

"How can you eat it like that?" Rose wrinkled her nose.

"It's good," I insisted.

"Not very healthy though," Esme scolded me, but she was smiling.

"Exactly Edward would be less then pleased to know we let you do this," Alice smirked and moved the bowl out of my reach.

"So don't tell him. Besides, you didn't let me do anything; I am old enough to make my own decisions." Reaching again for the bowl.

"Let's get back to the book," Esme shook her head and placed the first trays in the oven.

"So much for being ostentatious. I have a car that sticks out more than Alice's Porsche or Rose's BMW." Thinking how the car was designed for Middle East diplomats and drug dealers.

"What does that mean the 'before car'?" Esme asked. Alice shrugged.

"I'm sure Edward, is not laughing over the car, he probably doesn't see anything wrong with it. Em and Jazz on the other hand probably are enjoying it more than they should," Rose was still laughing.

"You're not curious to what the other car is?" Alice asked.

"No, and that wasn't the deal. I only agreed to one car," I ran my hand through my hair.

I cringed at the mention of Jacob. He was still not back at home and Charlie was worried about him.

"Why are you still concerned about him?" Rose looked less than pleased.

"Calm down Rose, he was a good friend she felt like she hurt him. It would only be natural for her to care some," Esme tried to calm her down.

"My bookself would feel guilty. She would feel responsible for having him run away from home and living life as a wolf," I said sadly.

"But it isn't your fault. He brought a lot of it on himself. When it didn't work his way, he acted immaturely by running away," Alice gave me a hug.

"Bella, what are you going to do about Jacob in this reality?" Rose asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, I definitely don't plan on being close with him. However, I have to be civil with him; Charlie does consider the Blacks to be family. What can I say, it's complicated." I put my elbows on the counter and leaned into my hands.

"We know dear. It's not an easy situation." Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just hoped we can all avoid the drama of the books. It would be better for everyone, even the dog," Rose admitted.

"I totally agree with you," I sighed again.

"Well, on the bright side, at least there is one wolf that isn't going to be against us," Alice talked about Seth becoming friends with Edward.

"I hope since the problem in Seattle is taken care of, Seth can stay a boy," Esme said as she took the first batch out of the oven.

"So do I," I agreed grabbing a hot cookie.

"Milk, dear?"

I nodded when Esme asked.

Here we go; I thought as book had a flashback of Bella and Edward going to tell Charlie about their engagement. Book Bella was scared stiff to tell him.

"You really don't think Charlie would try to shoot, Edward, do you?" Rose giggled and Alice joined in.

"I'm sure he would at least think of it," I mumbled with a mouth full of cookie.

I groaned out loud while the others laughed when Charlie jumped to conclusion that I was pregnant. I knew that would happen.

"So, Bella, since the guys aren't here. Would you say 'yes' to Edward if he asked you now?" Alice asked trying to be innocent.

"Don't you know?" Rose looked at her skeptically. Alice shrugged.

"I'm not sure what I would say right now. If I say 'yes', my parents, especially Renée, would be upset. If I say 'no', I would disappoint and hurt Edward. I just wish it could wait a few more years," I answered honestly.

"But, if you are changed this summer, then your parents can't be at the wedding if you get married in a few years," Esme pointed out. "Wouldn't you want them there?"

"Yes, I would. That's why I'm so undecided still. I am not even sure Edward would want to marry me after all this," I stared at the counter in front of me.

"I think that's one thing Edward isn't going to change his mind on," Esme said with a smile. Rose and Alice grinned too.

"Do guys still ask the father for the daughter's hand in marriage still?" I asked. It was something I had seen only in books and a few movies.

"Yes, some do. In fact, Emmett asks Carlisle before every time we get married again," Rose recalled smiling.

"I remember your eighth time, Carlisle actually told him 'no'," Alice giggled as she remembered the event.

"His face was priceless," Esme was also laughing.

I started to worry as I heard Charlie's initial response.

"Oh my God. I am going to give him a heart attack," I was getting panicky.

"Shh, Don't worry. One, Edward has been to medical school and would be able to help him. Two, I would've foreseen that and warned you guys," Alice calmed me down.

Charlie said he had known it was coming and wanted to know why so soon. He seemed like he couldn't come up with an argument.

"Charlie seems to be taking it okay," Rose smiled genuinely at me. I grabbed another warm cookie to eat. I had to say it I was surprised.

The next part startled me. Charlie was laughing so hard, confusing my bookself; Edward wasn't any help because it looked like he had trouble not laughing too.

"What is it so funny?" I asked when Alice started giggling too. Apparently, Charlie said he was fine with it but I had to tell Renée.

"Why didn't you ask me how it would go over with Renée?" Alice asked.

"Probably didn't think about it," I answered her.

Apparently Renée thought we have been engaged since April. The only thing she was upset about that I waited so long to tell her.

"Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?" I was in utter shock over my mom's reaction.

"Nope," Alice smirked and kept reading. My mother told book Bella that she knew that my bookself was making a good decision.

"Why question your mother's acceptance?" Esme was looking curious. She had the whole kitchen cleaned up by now.

"I guess my bookself is in shock," I answered feeling shocked myself.

"Bella? You do realize now that all your reasons not to say 'yes' to Edward went out the window?" Rose smirked.

"I guess it did," I mumbled, still completely baffled by my mother. I was vaguely aware of a phone ringing.

"Bella, that's your phone," Alice looked at me with a sly smile. A quick look at caller ID told me it was Edward.

"Don't tell him about the book yet," Alice hissed.

"Hi?" I my voice was still a little off.

"Bella, love? Are you okay?" Edward's velvety voice came over the cell.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. How is your trip?" trying to avoid any more questions by shifting it to him.

"The trip is going well. Are your sure you alright?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, honest. We were just in the middle of making cookies and some girl's stuff that you probably don't want to know about," I told him. The others were stifling their giggles.

"Should I let you go then?" he sounded disappointed.

"No, no. I want to talk," I said quickly. We talked for a few more minutes before I promised to call him before going to sleep. I hung up, missing him even more now.

I felt Esme give me a hug.

"Come on we are suppose to be having fun. This is just the start," Alice said cheerfully before going back to the book.

"I'm so glad your mother and I could get along," Esme smiled encouragingly.

"Me too," I said with a smile.

Charlie still wasn't happy about the wedding. But he was more unhappy with Renée for not being the heavy.

"Alice, why are you torturing Charlie? That's not going to win you any points," Rose teased.

"Someone has to do the alterations to the suits and dresses. It most likely is going to be me," she smiled angelically.

"You're the only one who would probably have luck getting Charlie into a suit anyways," I smirked, thinking he was worse than me when it came dressing up.

"You have to go to your happy place to get into your wedding gown?" Rose looked shocked.

"You should know by now that I hate to be the center of attention. A big wedding would mean being stared at by a bunch people, especially since I probably trip or mess up in some way and; only embarrassing myself," I tried to reason.

"Then we shouldn't have a big wedding for you guys," Esme stated, looking at Alice not me.

"No, it's okay. I know Edward probably wants a formal wedding. It said in **Midnight Sun** how he kept picturing me in a white dress walking up an aisle on my father's arm; thinking it could never be him that I marry. It's his wedding too; I would want to give him what he wants." I shrugged my shoulders.

"But you shouldn't be uncomfortable, there has to be something in between that would work," Esme was decisive.

"Why am I not surprised that your happy place is Edward," Alice started giggling as my face turned bright pink.

"Ignore her dear, it wouldn't be unusual for any of our happy places to be with our mates," Esme smiled. I smiled back; I could easily see how my happy place was with Edward on our 'real' honeymoon. Hopefully everything would go well in this book. I know it would be what would convince him in this reality.

"Well, this chapter is over. It's time for all of us to get in our pajamas,' Alice got excited.

"Ah, I think I will skip," Rose was against the idea.

"Please, Rose, don't be a party pooper. This is suppose to be a slumber party," Alice pouted.

"Fine," Rose sighed resigned.

"Yeah, everyone get changed and meet back in the living room," Alice called already out of the room. I followed, making my way to Edward's room.

**A/N: Here is the start of Breaking Dawn. I decided to change it up a bit. I really didn't think Bella would be happy with Emmett reading about the honeymoon, so I decided to help her out. Edward will read the first part, don't worry. The boys will be back for Jacob's section on. Thank you for all reviews. Poll is still open. I'm still trying to update every other to every two days. It all depends if the site is working.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 36: Long Night and Big Day (BPOV)**

I went back downstairs and saw that Alice and blankets and pillows in the living room.

The others were already their. Rose was wearing a red baby doll style silk nightgown with puff sleeves with ruffle trim. Esme was in a simple white cotton night gown. Alice was wearing bright pink strap tank with lounge pants that were a pink leopard print pattern. I was in the same blue pajamas from the other night.

"Get comfortable and we'll start reading again," the pixie chirped.

Once I was settled, she handed me the book.

"Okay, this next chapter is called **Long Night,**" I started to instantly blush. Apparently Edward and book Bella were getting very hot and heavy on my bed. The more and more I read the more I blushed. This time I didn't have Edward's chest to hide in; however the plus was Emmett wasn't here. The other girls were giggling.

"And this is why I suggested Emmett shouldn't be here," Alice laughed.

"Bella, I don't think I have ever met anyone who blushes more than you do," Rose giggled.

"Gee, thanks," I sighed blushing more.

"Just remember, Bella, it is okay to think you're a lottery winner for getting Edward, but at the same time its okay for Edward to feel the same way. You both bring out the best in each other," Esme smiled at me.

"He definitely smiles more now that you entered the picture," Alice beamed.

"He is defiantly more tolerable," Rose grinned.

I tried to read more. It seemed that Edward and book Bella were very intimate in this chapter. Apparently he has agreed to 'practicing', and I in particular, was looking forward to that part of our future. Although, I was increasing jealous that my bookself keeps seeing him without a shirt and I have yet to see that. I wonder if I could hide his shirts on him. Alice started laughing.

"Won't work. He would just borrow one of Jasper's." She continued to laugh.

"There is no way Emmett and Jasper are going to let him out of the bachelor party," Alice giggled.

"What do they do?" I was nervous in asking.

"Hunting," they answered while rolling their eyes. I didn't see how that would be different then any other hunting trip.

"I'm sure you're not saddened by all this practicing that you two are doing," Alice giggled at thought of my nearly sleepless nights.

"Definitely not. I just hope it works," I blushed.

The chapter went on with Edward wanting to make sure that I was ready.

"Yes, I'm sure that your parents will miss you very much," Esme smiled sadly.

"They will be the hardest part about the change," I said sadly.

"Make sure you spend time with them now then," Alice said. Rose remained quiet; I wasn't sure how she felt about me becoming a vampire now.

"Why does he keep bringing Mike into the equation?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Because he is symbolic of the typical all American boy," Rose shuddered.

"There has to be better choices than Mike, though, and be human," Alice was questioned.

"Be nice girls," Esme scolded half-heartedly.

"That is being nice," we said at the same time, then laughed.

"For someone who is highly moral, he wishes he knocked me up before the wedding?" I shook my head slightly mortified.

"I think he wishes more that he can give you children," Rose said softly, not looking at me.

"Even if he could give me a baby, we would be too young. I think we are too young to be getting married, let alone to have a baby," I answered.

"But, it is the idea you would be giving up any chance when your changed," Esme replied.

"I would still be giving up any chance since I would only want to be with Edward. Could any of you have a baby now that didn't come from your mates?" Esme and Alice immediately shook her head; Rose after a moment did too.

Book Bella gave similar reasons for not having a baby and threaten to call his brothers if he was going to continue to mope. Directly after Emmett and Jasper appeared on the scene.

"You could win a tug-o-war against Emmett after you're a vampire, but I still wouldn't use Edward. A rope or steel cable would be a better option," Rose giggled.

"I just hope they don't wake Charlie and I have to explain why three guys are in my room," I giggled with others.

"That and you would have to explain why Edward didn't have his shirt on," Rose giggled.

"I really don't think you will have to worry about them being late. Alice will have their butts if they do," Esme smirked and Alice just grinned.

"Of course, my sweetie is going to be the one reassuring you," Alice said highly of Jasper.

Rose and Alice growled at the idea of the boys going to a strip club.

"Well, at least I can trust Jasper to tell me the truth," I smiled wryly at Jasper being honest with me, while Emmett wanted to give me a hard time.

"I don't think you would have to be worried about a strip club with both Edward and Jasper's abilities, they would never be able to enjoy it," Alice smirked looking at Rose, who scowled. Probably thinking Emmett wouldn't mind going into one.

After the boys left, my bookself nerves came back.

"Alice, you can't be serious! Me in a long dress with train and heels on those stairs," I was in an alarmed state as I pointed to the stairway.

"I'm sorry, but I kinda have to agree with her," Rose arched an eyebrow.

"You will be fine," Alice rolled her eyes dismissively.

Turns out book Bella was also worried about the Denali cousins, specifically Tanya.

"Well, since the wolves haven't killed Laurent, they shouldn't be a problem with wolves,' Alice noted.

"You really don't need to worry about Tanya either, dear. True, she did want Edward at one time, but she understands the true bonding of mates. She would be happy for you both." Esme helped calm my fears.

The chapter started going into the immortal children.

"Vampires were stealing babies, turning them into vampires?" I was horrified at the thought.

"It is truly sad," Esme was frowning.

"Those children would have no chance to grow up and live real lives," Rose looked as if she could cry.

I read Carlisle's description in the book of the events, including the connection to the Denali sisters.

"I can see why they would want to put an end to that; it sounds like it could get out of control, more than the newborn armies," I was still struck by the story.

The explanation changed at some point to a dream or should I say nightmare. I was surrounded by Volturi guard who were advance on a baby. When I went to protect the baby, I saw that the baby killed my love ones and friends. I shuddered as I closed the book.

"Jeesh, Bella, you and your dreams," Rose shuddered as well.

"Edward should have stayed with you to keep you calm," Esme looked worried.

"No, the groom isn't allowed to see the bride after midnight," Alice huffed.

"Alice, I don't think an old superstition is worth the poor girl's anxiety," Esme said softly.

"Well, Bella should just put herself in her happy place, instead of thinking of horrible things before going to sleep," Alice insisted.

"It's not like I can control my dreams, Alice," I explained to her. I handed the book to Rose.

"Bella?" Alice asked sweetly; I knew she wanted something.

"Alice," I said just as sweetly back.

"I know I'm not suppose to do any makeovers without asking, but could I braid your hair? Please," Alice asked.

"Are we talking just simply braiding, nothing else?" I asked suspiciously; she nodded.

"Oh, okay then," I agreed. She squealed and moved behind me and started sectioning my hair.

"This next chapter is called, **Big Day**." I noticed the other three had huge smiles on their faces. I had to admit I was excited for this part as well. The chapter started off from my bookself waking up from my nightmare from the last chapter.

"Leave it to Charlie to go fishing on my wedding day," I sighed fondly thinking of my father.

"Looks like Edward has to learn how to fish now," Alice had an evil grin on her face.

"Why?" Rose looked perplexed.

"Don't you know? Charlie has asked Edward to go fishing with him," Alice answered with a giggle.

"Well, I'm sure Emmett or Jasper could show him," Esme smiled.

"Edward has never fished before," I asked curiously.

"Not a past time for him when he was in Chicago. Emmett and Jasper did when they were human," Rose answered this time. I just learned something new about Edward.

"Are my makeovers really that bad?" Alice pouted.

"Well, the end results are usually good. But you tend to drag it out and tend to give me no option in them," I explained feeling guilty.

"So I can still do makeovers if I shorten the process?" She asked hopefully

"Maybe, but only if you ask first," I answered cautiously.

"Ugh! I hate secrets, why can't he tell me where he is taking me for the honeymoon?" I huffed.

"Probably so you can't complain that it is too extravagant," Rose snickered.

"You could try using the method you learned in the last book to get it out of him," Alice giggled.

"Or you could tell me," I told her sweetly.

"Nice try, but it wouldn't be my thing to tell," she smirked.

"Look at it this way, Bella. In reading this, you'll find out," Rose smiled. That was true.

"I'm amazed that you were able to keep the dress from Edward for so long." Esme admired Alice.

"Honestly, is that dress upstairs now?" I asked.

"Yes, alright, but I haven't been able to do my alterations to it yet. So you can't see it until it is done," Alice huffed.

"Why can't I see the decorations before? I will probably be too nervous and preoccupied trying not to fall down your stairs to notice," I whined.

"She does have a point, Alice. She is the bride. She should be able to see it before," Esme agreed with me.

"At least we know it smells beautiful," Rose suggested.

The chapter went on through Alice preparing me for the wedding. Rose was even helping. She was obviously looking gorgeous for the wedding.

"Thank you for your complement, Bella, but even I wouldn't want to upstage the bride on a wedding day. I'm sure all eyes are going to be on the bride, not me," Rose beamed. It was very sweet for her to say, but at the same time it reminded me that everyone would be staring at me. My bookself was surprised Rose was even helping out.

"I know I haven't been nice to you in the past. But, I do accept you as family now. I also realize in these books I may be guilty in areas of trying to decide how you should live your life too. I want you to know I think Edward was right the other day; just don't tell him I said that. It is your life. You have the right to decide how to live it," she said softly.

"Thank you, Rose." I gave her a smile.

"You poor girl, you're so nervous. Perhaps we should've sent Emmett to pick up her mother and step father and had Jasper on hand to help her calm down." Esme looked at me in a motherly fashion, concerned how nervous I was before the wedding.

"I still can't get over my mothers reaction. I never dreamed she would take it so well that she would love helping with the planning. All I heard for years was what a mistake it would be." I was still beside myself over my mother's reaction. She seemed to be having a field day getting ready for my wedding.

"Well, it has to help some of your fears of getting married." Esme smiled.

"Knowing that they will know she is happy with Edward, and they are happy for her; is help. I'm glad my bookself is leaving them in a good resolve. It's what I wanted," I admitted.

"So I can blame all your dislike for getting dressed up and parties solely on Charlie, I see," Alice teasingly remarked after Charlie was disgruntled about being so dressed up.

"My grandmother's combs sound so lovely." I was touched by the gift that allowed having a part of my grandmother with me that day.

"They will look very lovely in your hair too," Rose complimented me.

"Wouldn't it been easier to put the garter before the dress?" I asked, thinking about my balance issues.

"I'm not going to let you fall." Alice rolled her eyes, but smiled. She finished my braid and flipped it over my shoulder. She was now looking at Rose with a similar pout she gives me.

"Fine," Rose huffed, but soon smirked when Alice bounced over behind her to start braiding her hair.

Book Bella was still nervous as the wedding was about to start. Alice was trying to get her to focus on the fact that Edward was waiting downstairs.

"Remind me to apologize to Jasper in advance for all my nerves," I sighed feeling bad for the pain my bookself must have been putting him through he book.

"I'm sure he is doing okay if he is near Edward. Edward is probably so happy he would be counterbalancing you." Alice winked at me.

"Bella, you should be looking up and not at your feet going down the stairs for the pictures," Alice whined.

"I don't want to fall," I told her.

"You're not going to fall. Charlie has you anyways." Alice rolled her eyes looking amused. I wished I could trust her but it isn't like I was going to make a conscious decision to fall.

Book Bella's nervousness ceased once she saw Edward. Edward was looking very handsome and he was very happy. My bookself suddenly was more than eager to get married.

"The wedding sounds like it will be beautiful Alice." Esme smile at her; I nodded in agreement.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Carlisle is bestman but for some reason I thought he would have chosen Emmett," Rose commented.

"He probably didn't want to choose between Jasper and Emmett," I suggested.

"Or I might have seen Emmett not behaving himself and wouldn't allow it to happen," Alice smirked.

"I still think it would be neat to have Emmett marry us. He did, after all, get his license for it," I stated knowing it would irk Alice, she did glare at me.

"Carlisle or Jasper would be better for that roll, if it had to be a family member," she said in all seriousness.

"Emmett can be serious when he needs to be," Rose defended her husband. The rest of us just looked at her. "Well he can," she insisted.

"Looks as if someone is happy after all about getting married," Rose giggled and I blushed even more. It was very apparent that my bookself was very happy to be getting married to Edward now.

"He is going to gloat that he was right. And it didn't even take fifty years," Alice giggled.

"Enough girls," Esme tried to be stern, but she was smiling too.

"Make sure the makeup is waterproof," Alice muttered to herself as we heard my bookself was crying during the vows; I blushed pink.

By the time we reached the part where the groom kissed the bride, I had tears in my eyes. It seems that getting married to Edward would be a good thing. My parents are going to be okay with me. We would both be happy. There was really no reason to say no. Except, I wasn't ready to say yes yet, when Alice could spill it to Edward. He should be the first to know when I made that decision.

The chapter ended with everyone congratulating us.

"That sounds like a beautiful wedding," Esme sniffed.

Rose and Alice nodded in agreement.

"It does sound like Alice and Esme did a wonderful job," I smiled. I pulled out my cell and sent a quick text to Edward.

**B: I love you!** I didn't have to wait long for response.

**E:** **As I love you!**

I smiled as I placed the phone on the table. Less than twelve hours to go. I could do that right.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews. Poll will close by the end of the weekend. **


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Twilight or its Characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 37: Gesture and Isle Esme.**

Before Esme could start reading; Alice had finished Rose's hair and was now looking at Esme, begging with her eyes.

"Want do you want Alice?" Esme looked amusingly at her. She probably knew what was coming.

"Can I do you hair next? Please?" she battered her eyelashes.

"If you must," Esme smiled wryly, before opening the book to read. "This next chapter is titled **Gesture**."

The chapter started out with a receiving line at the wedding.

"Wow, I am surprised the Billy wants to be there," I was surprised that after everything that happened with Jacob that he would be there.

"He is probably there because he is good friend to Charlie," Esme suggested.

"I can't believe Edward is letting the wolf hug him?" Rose looked disgusted

"I think it is nice we get along with the wolves," Esme smiled.

"They have proven to be a help, Rose. Plus having a better alliance with them would be good when we change Bella," Alice agreed.

"Why did we invite Mike and Jessica, they're obviously not real friends?" I questioned.

"Well, most likely to show them that you two are officially off the market," Alice answered with a shrug.

"It would be mean to rub it in people faces," Esme scolded.

"I agree if we get married I would only want people there that would be happy for us. Not to rub it anyone else's face," I agreed with Esme.

Up next in the chapter book Bella met the Denlai cousins. Despite Tanya hugging Edward to long for my liking, she didn't seem too bad. I smiled when Edward introduced me as his wife.

"See, she isn't so bad," Alice smiled at me.

"They do seem upset for not helping us before," Esme sighed regretfully.

The chapter went on with more traditions.

"Eww! Why did he eat the cake?" Rose's nose was wrinkled like Esme and Alice.

"That is twice you made him eat," Alice pointed out.

"Actually I never made him eat the pizza. I asked him what would happen **IF** someone dared him. I never actually dared him to do that. Emmett is probably the one who dared him to eat the cake," I tried to shift the blame.

"She may be right it could have been Emmett or Jasper's doing. It sounds like the work of those two," Esme shook her head.

"Looks like you might have to go get your garter back from Mike," Rose smirked.

"Ugh! Doesn't Edward understand that since Angela caught the bouquet that Ben should caught the garter. Now Mike is probably going to put my garter underneath his pillow or something, since Bella had it on," Alice ranted and I blanched at the thought.

We came to the dancing and I was glad that Edward was doing the leading. I wondered if we were dancing to my lullaby or a different song.

"Oh my Edward and I should've paid more attention. We shouldn't have shown you and Charlie up like that," Esme looked ashamed at herself as Alice plopped down by her feet after finishing the braid.

"That's okay I'm sure no matter what Charlie and I wouldn't look that graceful out there," I smiled at her. I wasn't even sure if Charlie could dance period. Apparently there was going to be a lot of dancing expected of me.

"Mike is definitely not going to be allowed to the wedding; if he going to have dirty filled thoughts that are going to irritate Edward," I was annoyed that this could possibly happen. It was suppose to one of the happiest days of our lives it shouldn't be soured for Edward by Mike of all people.

"Wait. Bella, you hadn't looked into a mirror at all yet in the book?" Alice was about to have a conniption.

"Alice, my bookself was too nervous before to look in a mirror. It would've just made her more nervous, please understand that," I tried to reason with her.

"She does sound like a beautiful bride," Esme smiled giving her pixie daughter a hug.

"That dog actually had the nerve to show up at the wedding?" Rose looked indignant at the possibility.

"Well, he was invited so we need to be polite," Esme was firm.

"But I still think he shouldn't be invited either. I don't think it right to rub it in his face that I choose Edward." I sighed.

"But your bookself seems to be happy to see him," Alice noted.

"Yes, I'm sure she is happy he came home and no longer is living life as wolf. But unlike my bookself I can see the problems the can happen and the hurt it can cause," I sighed leaning back on the couch and wrapping the blanket around me.

"Well, hopefully the wedding can serve as closure," Esme suggested. It was a good thought, if we lived in an optimistic world. Unfortunately how the books seemed to go that was not going to be how it worked.

The conversation started out okay between the two. Like two old friends I was starting to think Esme could be right. Until Jacob reacted to our honeymoon plans.

"How is that any of his business," I hissed irritated.

"It's not, neither is your change. You should've changed the subject earlier." Rose looked less than pleased.

"I know you can't lie, but that doesn't mean you have to tell the complete truth," Alice advised me.

Jacob in the chapter nearly lost control and was quickly escorted away by the wolves.

"Is my bookself being stupid for wanting this before the change?" I asked fearing that I was trying to get Edward to do the impossible. I knew I could expect brutal honesty from at least Rose.

"It's not stupid for wanting it. However, it doesn't mean it's not going to be risky. Our cousins as you know are succubus and their mates live all the time. I myself am not aware of incubus allowing their mates to survive, but this is Edward we are talking about," Alice started to explain and looked to Rose.

"But you see when we do mate with our mates it can getting quite rough at times. Also in the heat of the moment we are known to bite each other. Which in your case could be bad. Your practicing is a good idea to get Edward use to those emotions he hasn't experience before," Rose spoke freely.

"So in conclusion?" I was still confused on what to decide.

"In conclusion it may be possible, but it is dangerous and shouldn't be taking lightly. And you're not stupid for wanting as long as you stay aware of those factors," Esme finished it up.

"Also, Jacob is a pessimist. He isn't going to like you being with anyone like that," Rose added in. Edward escorted my bookself back to the party.

We both blame ourselves now. I was upset that day of all days that Edward was upset and worried if he should be with me.

"Great, thank you Jacob," I muttered.

At least by the next time Edward and I were dancing together, he was in happier mood. I sighed wishing I was in his arms now. I glanced at the clock time seemed to be going by so slow. I blushed as Esme read about Edward kissing me; we both were apparently ignoring Alice.

"Sorry," I gave her apologetic look.

"Sure you are," she looked irritated, but couldn't keep the straight face for long as she started to giggle. "I have feeling you two are going to give Emmett and Rose a run for their money one day soon." I blushed bright red and Rose started laughing.

"I am sure Emmett would be up for competition," she said through her bell like laughter.

"Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed the wedding," Alice was beaming with joy. "So can I plan your real wedding? Please, Bella?"

"I am not even engaged yet, Alice," I reminded her.

"But…"

"Alice, you will not beg her on this." Esme spoke sternly.

"Fine," She huffed falling back into the love seat crossing her arms over her chest.

I got very teary eyed as my bookself said good-bye to my parents. At least they were happy for my bookself.

The end chapter dealt with Edward and my bookself leaving for our honeymoon.

"Really someone should've made sure Jacob completely left our property after that other incident. Now he is sticking around trying to sound pitiful for you to hear." Rose spit threw her teeth.

"That is just really sad. Bella is right inviting him to the wedding is a big mistake," Esme agreed and handed over the book to Alice.

"Me again, this next chapter title is," Alice paused for dramatic effect. "**Esme Island**,"

"You own your own Island?" I glanced over at Esme.

"Yes, it was anniversary gift from Carlisle," she smiled brightly. Wow, so Edward wasn't alone in the big gift giving. No wonder he thinks he needs to give me big gifts from what he has seen the others give.

We listened as Alice read about the trip was fairly uneventful but long.

"There are actually a lot of little islands out there that aren't charted. I am sure Edward would be more than happy to buy you, your own island," Alice looked at me with twinkling eyes.

"No, that is okay. Please don't give him any ideas," I begged. Although, the idea of being alone with Edward on a tropical island was appealing.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about the dog showing up at honeymoon," Rose smiled.

"He wouldn't," try to think if Jacob would even dare to try if we stayed on the main continents.

"He might have and unless Sam order him not to. He was pretty upset," Alice grimaced.

"Too bad we had to arrive at night. I would've liked to see the island better," I bit my lip wishfully.

I started to shift nervously and blushed as it got closer to when Edward and my bookself were about to have our first time together. Our bookselves were both apparently nervous.

Alice and Rose were giggling only making me blush brighter.

"I know I said it before but I am so glad Emmett isn't here," I breathed out in relief.

"Oh he would be having a field day with this," Rose giggled.

"As if he hasn't tortured me enough over the other parts," I sighed.

"Well, I guess it would be fair to get back at him," Alice's eyes sparkled evilly.

"How so?" Rose looked skeptical, Alice ran to her room and back before I could blink.

"With these, we can decorate his jeep." Alice threw a bag on the coffee table. Inside were gigantic hot pink glittery flowers and heart magnets. Also there were washable markers that allow you to write on car and would wash away easily.

"He will die. Let's do it!" Rose giggled standing up.

"I'm in!" I was getting excited.

"Girls, I don't know about this." Esme warned.

"Please, Esme you seen how he has been enjoying teasing Bella and Edward over these books," Alice pleaded.

"I have no part in this," Esme sighed resigned, but was smirking.

"Let's do it now and then come back to the book," Alice picked up the bag and headed to the door. I followed after Rose.

It did take us long to decorate Emmett's Jeep. We wrote phrase on it like 'I'm a Barbie girl' and 'Honk if you like bears'. We were giggling the whole time. Before we left the garage I took one of the markers and wrote E.C. + B.S. forever and drew a heart around on the Volvo's back window.

We went giggling back into the room where Esme was on the love seat shaking her head.

"If you all are ready I am going to start again," Alice chuckled reopening the book.

"Why did you choose a lot of pink? I thought you would choose blue for Bella," Rose inquired.

"I much prefer blue myself," I added shyly. It was Edward's favorite color on me.

"I suppose I could make a note of that," Alice giggled in a good mood over the prank.

"Ooo you two are skinny dipping?" Rose and the others giggled. I turned pink and buried my head in a pillow; it wasn't the same as Edward's chest.

"I must have packed some silky or satiny robes. You could've worn one of those," Alice suggested at my clothes dilemma in the book.

"I'll keep that in mind," I mumbled into the pillow.

"I am not understanding, what is wrong with the lingerie?" Alice sounded worried.

"It isn't something I would usually wear," my voice still was muffled.

"But it is your honeymoon, most brides wear those things," Alice insisted. I didn't feel like arguing, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Bella, you shouldn't be so worried. Edward is just as inexperienced as you in this," Esme told me calmly about my bookself having a breakdown in the bathroom.

"Most are nervous their first time. You're not alone in feeling like that," Rose added. Hearing Rose say that made me feel better.

Book Bella joined Edward on the beach. Where Edward reminded her to tell him, if he was hurting her. The next scene was waking up the next day.

"Aww Emmett is going to be so disappointed." Rose laughed.

"There is no way that Emmett is reading this section," I growled. "In fact I only think Edward should be allowed to read it."

"That's okay dear, I am sure Carlisle and Jasper wouldn't mind missing this part," Esme smiled softly.

I was smiling at first my bookself seemed very happy, but my smile faded when Edward was in a bad mood. I was confused what had happened? Was it that bad for him? I looked up at the other's face and they looked confused too.

"Why does he think he hurt my bookself? She doesn't feel like she in pain?" I said it out loud, but it was really to myself I was talking too.

"Who knows with Edward? He always been a pessimist," Rose shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, at least he bit the pillows instead of you," Alice commented hesitantly.

Book Bella was covered in bruises.

"All this over bruises? Please I give myself bruises everyday," I was irritated with Edward's bookself for blowing it out of proportion.

"In way he did hurt you though," Esme pointed out sadly.

"But it didn't hurt that is my point. She wasn't in pain during and not in pain after. He isn't listening to my bookself telling him these things," I huffed.

"It's Edward he is going to beat himself up over this," Alice sighed.

"Bella is right he blowing this way out of proportion; bruises heal. It could've been much worse." Rose sided with me.

My bookself kept trying to convince Edward she was fine and worked out better than she thought. She took his anger as he didn't enjoy it.

"On the contrary; I think it is just the opposite. I think he really enjoyed it that is why he was less reserved than normal," Alice deduced.

"You think so," I questioned.

"Yes, I believe Alice is right," Rose smiled kindly.

I smiled when Edward called it the best night of his existence and it was better than even drinking human blood.

"See, he may be idiot after the fact, but he did enjoy it," Alice smirked.

Book Bella convinced Edward that she was happy and she had enjoyed the experience before Edward ruined it with his sour attitude. He decided she was right at that he decided to leave it in the past and make book Bella happy.

"He agreed to do what ever it would be to make her happy, he should join her in the shower than," I pouted.

"Now why would you want that," Rose snickered.

"Remind to get more pillows for the island and maybe a good vacuum," Esme eyes were twinkling, so I was glad she wasn't too upset about the pillows.

"How did the dinner turn out? Edward was nervous in making it just right?" Esme asked me. After Alice read about Edward cooking book Bella breakfast.

"It was very delicious and so sweet of him!" I smiled widely remembering the gesture.

"Better than going to a restaurant?" Rose asked.

"Much better, in many ways. I liked being able to eat a meal and not feel awkward that I am the only one eating in at an expensive restaurant," my smile was still big.

My smile fell when I found out Edward was not going to touch me again until after I was changed.

"Great there goes trying to convince him in this reality it is safe," feeling depressed.

"Don't get upset yet, maybe your bookself gets him to change his mind in one of the other chapters." Alice gave me an apologetic look as she handed me the book.

"Here's hoping," I answered half-heartedly as moved to open the book.


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 38: Distractions and Unexpected (BPOV)**

I glanced down at the title and snorted. "This chapter is called, **Distractions**," I announced bitterly. The others softly chuckled.

"You okay there, Bella?" Alice giggled.

"Just peachy," I sighed.

I started to read about all of book Bella and Edward's adventures on the island. It was quite obvious that Edward was trying to wear me out.

"Well, at least you can say that you are not bored." Esme bit her lip to avoid smiling. I rolled my eyes. Why did Edward always have to go overboard in everything?

"Esme, I am sorry. We should have cleaned that mess and not left it for a cleaning crew." I felt guilty for our bookselves.

"Nonsense. It was your honeymoon. You shouldn't have to worry about those things," Esme dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Hmm, some of the riskier lingerie it is then. By the way, do not be embarrassed if I saw anything. It was Edward being a stubborn idiot," Alice grinned.

"Plus all you need is confidence in the outfits to pull it off," Rose grinned slyly.

"Although, playing mind tricks on Edward seems to be helping too," Esme smirked at my bookself trying to convince him by making a deal to keep me human longer.

"You know he really wants that too. It's underhanded and devious. Maybe you have picked up a few things from me and Rose," Alice smirked.

"Not that it is working," I muttered and Edward thinks I am stubborn.

There was a brief talk about Bella's nightmares. Edward noticed my bookself was no longer sleep talking and commented on her dreams being more vivid and it involving the Volturi. What she didn't tell him was about a little greened eyed boy she was trying to protect. My curiosity was up. My dreams seemed to always be subconsciously trying to tell me something. What could this mean?

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme looked worried: I realized I had stopped reading and the girls were looking at me in concern.

"Just thinking," I mumbled.

"About?" Rose prompted.

"My bookself's dream," I stated, biting my lip. "Are you sure a male vampire can't get a human female pregnant? I remember when I was doing research about vampires coming across a story of an incubus getting a human pregnant. Was it just a myth?"

"Pretty sure that they can't. It was most likely myth. Why?" Alice asked.

"Whenever the books mention my dreams like that; it's usually like my subconscious trying to tell me something." I was still hesitant though. My bookself couldn't be pregnant right?

"You think you might be pregnant in the book?" Esme questioned, eyes lighting up.

"I don't know. It talks about my bookself begin tired and eating a lot. Now, the weird dreams of a child with green eyes, which happened to be Edward's human eyes. I don't know, maybe I am reading too much into it." I shook my head to clear it. I glanced around, Rose was looking at the floor.

"Rose, I am sorry if I am upsetting you," I felt guilty knowing she always wanted a child.

"You're not. You may be right thought and for that I will admit I am a little jealous," she admitted sadly.

"Rose I am sorry. I wish it could be you. I know how much you want it." I bit my lip.

"On the bright side Rose; if somehow Bella is right, then we can be the spoiling aunts. Who can watch the child grow up with us," Alice suggested cheerfully.

"You two would make the best aunts. And Esme would make the perfect grandma. If, somehow, I am right in this. We might be jumping to conclusions." I gave them a smile. Rose was slow in responding, but soon she had a smile on her face well.

I started to read again and Edward in the book lulled me to sleep. My bookself awoke a little awhile later and burst into tears. She apparently had a good dream and had wanted it to be real.

"Well, you can add overemotional to your symptoms lists," Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't too early for all these symptoms though?" It was one of things holding me back.

"Who knows, if you are pregnant the baby will be half vampire at least. Who knows how that will affect it? We may need Carlisle to answer these questions," Esme answered.

"Well, there's your way to break Edward down, just cry and plead," Alice winked at me.

"I could never do that on purpose," I looked at her mortified.

However, that is what worked for my bookself to convince Edward to have sex with her again.

When book Bella awoke the next morning, she felt guilty. Luckily, this time it went smoother without any bruises. I blushed when I read about the destruction of the nightgown and bed frame.

"Sounds like someone has been having some naughty dreams," Rose scolded playfully

"At least Edward only damaged a bed frame and didn't bring down a whole house," Alice teased back and Rose threw a pillow at her. Alice caught and threw it back. I couldn't help to giggle.

"Please, at least I don't have to jump my husband," Rose was still teasing as she hit me with a pillow. I went to throw it back and completely missed, hitting Esme.

"Esme, I am so sorry," I was mortified, as the others started laughing.

"Don't start things you can't finish," Esme quirked an eyebrow as I prepared to get hit by a pillow when Esme changed her mind at the last second and hit Alice. After the pillows were flying until there were feathers everywhere and we were laughing.

"Okay, let's stop and finish the chapter," Esme ended the pillow fight with twinkling eyes.

"Shouldn't we pick up the feathers?" I asked breathless trying to pick feathers out of my hair.

"We can do that later." Esme told me.

I started to read again. Edward had discovered that he was able to control himself better after he knew what to expect.

"See, I told you. Practice makes perfect," I smiled at the book.

"Let's us know when the book Edward answers you back," Alice giggled and I blushed.

My bookself started commenting on how the she thought the island was affecting her.

"I don't think it is the island," Rose smirked and shook her head.

"So now you're willing to stay human as long as Edward keeps having sex with you," Alice giggled.

"I guess my bookself wanted her fill before she feels like she is missing out for the next few years," I blushed bright red. I was very happy that Edward had changed his mind about waiting again.

"I suppose no one should be surprised about the house in New Hampshire," Esme smiled.

"Rose, I beg you, talk him out of that tank-proof car. Please!" I begged her already forgetting the real name of that monstrosity.

"I'll see what I can do. But it is Edward, so I can't promise anything," she smiled.

Book Bella refused to hike all around the island that day and insisted on watching a DVD while the cleaning crew was there. When the clean crew got there, apparently one woman was Ticuna Indian and was suspicious of Edward. Apparently she was shocked when she caught them kissing.

"Hmm, Edward losing track of the thoughts around him and his surroundings doesn't often happen. You must be better at seducing him then you thought," Rose gave me a wink and I blushed.

"Should we be worried about Kaure's suspicions of Edward?" I asked in concern.

"I am sure Edward is keeping tabs or he was until you kissed him, "Alice answered with a smirk.

"Many native cultures have legends. We just have to be careful." Esme informed me soothingly.

After the cleaning crew left and a quick lunch; book Bella convinced Edward to go burn off the calories in a fun way.

"Well, it definitely seems Edward got over his aversion of sex before the change now," Rose smiled at me as I handed her the book.

I was quite happy about that myself.

Rose brushed some of the feathers off her then opened the book. "This chapter is called, **Unexpected**," she spoke in a clear voice.

The chapter started out with another nightmare. Similar to the others, but the ending had changed

"It almost seems that you dreamed that you're a vampire protecting the baby in this one," Esme observed.

"It dreams like that one, that make me happy that I can't dream," Alice shuddered.

I frowned to learn that Edward left me on the island.

"We probably should have a/c units added to the house. Not only for Bella's comfort, but for appearances too," Esme surmised.

"Have you guys ever thought of hunting in the water? Like for sharks or other things," I got curious.

"Never tried it. It would be harder to track though, since we can't use our sense of smell underwater," Alice admitted.

"Sounds like a challenge the guys would like though." Rose smiled.

Book Bella couldn't get back to sleep and decided to cook some chicken. The chicken immediately made her sick by the taste and smell. I glanced at the other women and I could tell they were thinking what I was. Could my bookself really be pregnant with Edward's baby? A tear slipped down my cheek at the thought that I could give him a baby that he wanted. His bookself said he wished I could get pregnant.

In the morning my bookself got sick twice, concerning Edward. My bookself thought it was just food poisoning from the chicken, but Edward thought I should see a doctor.

"What's in the blue box?" Rose asked.

"Most likely tampons," I answered. My bookself was trying to count the days in her head.

"I guess I am going to be packing a pregnancy test or two," Alice grinned.

When book Bella told Edward she was late, he went into shock. Meanwhile, my bookself was trying to process everything and she discovered she also had a small belly bulge. In her mind book Bella was with sorting all her knowledge of vampires and pregnancy.

"My bookself is really pregnant," I whispered. After Rose read book Bella felt something move inside of her.

"Yes, I do believe you are," Esme smiled at me. The other girls were smiling too.

I took their smiling as a good thing, but I was concerned why Edward was acting how he was.

"What is wrong with him? Why isn't he answering his own phone?" I bit my lip and started bouncing in concern.

"Apparently Edward is in shock," Alice looked worried.

"He is not going to handle this well is he?" I asked, but no one responded. "Why are you asking me 'what is wrong'? Don't you know?" I turned to look at Alice.

"I don't know. I would tell you that you were pregnant if that is what I saw" Alice looked confused.

When book Bella talked to Carlisle she told him she thought she was pregnant and described all her symptoms to him. Before he could confirm or deny, Edward came alive at my bookself saying she felt something move. He grabbed the phone to talk to Carlisle himself. Carlisle thought she was pregnant, but before I could get happy, Edward's actions were upsetting me.

"Great, he is freaking out on me," I was worried.

"Maybe your bookself is right and he just wants to get you to Carlisle to get you checked out. The baby does seem to be growing quickly," Esme suggested, looking hopeful.

"You know the odds of the baby completely looking like Edward is slim to none. Besides, I am sure if you ask Edward, he going to want to see some of you in the baby," Rose informed me. It was apparent that book Bella already loved her baby.

"I guess I can say I have two wonderful big brothers now," I said with a smile after the book mentioned about wishing I had an older brother.

"Who wouldn't hesitate to protect you," Alice smiled. I couldn't ask for better brothers than Emmett and Jasper. They may like to tease, but I could tell that they care.

My smile dropped and I felt completely panicked. Edward wanted my bookself to have an abortion.

"What? Why? I thought he wanted to have a baby?" I absentmindedly rested my arms across my stomach protectively.

"I do not think Edward is seeing this as a baby. The part of him who thinks he is a monster is probably overruling, thinking that part of him is in the baby is well…" Alice trailed of while explaining. She didn't have to finish, I knew what she probably trying to say.

"He should talk to me then. Not just decide this for me. How can he and Carlisle just decide that I am going to get rid of it?" I was in shock.

"I want to assume Edward jumped to conclusions. I am sure Carlisle would never make you abort the baby unless absolutely necessary. It goes against his very nature," Esme spoke but even she looked unsure of herself.

In the chapter we were interrupted by a cleaning crew. Edward tried to send them away, but the women wouldn't leave without seeing me. Before leaving, she went on a spiel about something book Bella did not understand, but Edward did. All my bookself understood was something about 'morte' in Spanish. Which I knew meant dead or death.

"Wonderful, that's all Edward needed to hear." Rose sarcastically spat. She was right; Edward was more freaked about whatever the lady said.

In the end of the chapter my book Bella called Rose for help.

"There is no telling that it is a bad thing. For all we know, everything could be fine." I bit my lip in thought after Rose ended the chapter.

"Wow, out of all of us you called Rose?" Alice looked surprised.

"I probably thought she would be the best one that would help me protect the baby by standing up to Edward." I looked over at her. She gave me a smile.

"Of course I am going to help you, or at least I hope my bookself does. You are right, we have no idea what the pregnancy means. Edward shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Rose was adamant as she slammed the book down on the table.

"Okay, I think everyone should take a deep breath and remember Edward hasn't done anything yet. It would be unfair to yell at him as soon as he walks through the door," Alice gave Rose a pointed look. She just huffed.

"I think we should keep our minds blank, so Edward can read this book on his own without any interference," Esme suggested. I glanced up at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"Should we watch the ball drop?" Alice got up excitedly and turned on the TV.

I pulled out my cell, debating whether or not to call Edward at midnight. Noise from the TV came out as the countdown started.

10…9…8…I was about to hit call, when I heard the front door open and I looked up in surprise.

**A/N: Small cliffhanger. Although I will be nice 'yes' it is the obvious. The girls finished the first part of the book. Edward will soon catch up so they can start Jacob's sections tomorrow. Next will be Edward's POV. Thank you for all your reviews.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 39 (EPOV). Preface and Waiting for the Damn Fight to Start Already**

I sat down on a log and sighed. I had my fill of animals and now my thoughts drifted back to my Bella. I never wanted to leave her tonight. I had only gotten her back a week ago and it seemed too soon. She seemed a little distant at first on the phone earlier, and I started to worry about her. She said she was having a good time with the girls, but something seemed off. When I got her text a little later, I smiled. Getting her a cell phone was a good thing; now we can communicate when we are away from one another.

The last few chapters of **Eclipse** were hard to read. I was unsurprised to hear that Bella's bookself had feelings for Jacob in the book. Bella had taken the revelation very hard and had blamed herself. I knew I was the one to blame in that book, not her. It was my stupid decision to leave that started everything. In this reality I knew it was only me Bella loved and I was not worthy of it. I was going to make the rest of my existence mission to make her happy. Yesterday seemed like the perfect start; she was smiling the whole day. I even got her to skate with me, which she seemed to enjoy.

_You're killing the hunting vibe, bro._ Jasper came out behind the trees and leaned against one across from me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

_You miss her, I get that. Do you need to talk about it? _He asked_._

"It's just hard. It seems I just got her back only to go away again. Most of the time we have spent together is going over these infernal books. I will be glad when they are over." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Look at it this way, at least now most of what happened in the books will not occur. Bella will never get close to Jacob now. She is not in danger._

"But maybe he is best for her?' I sighed again.

_Don't start thinking that way. You two belong together. You offset each other perfectly. Do you really want her with Jacob? Someone who constantly manipulates her and is forceful with her. _ I shook my head in response.

"Do you think I can do it? Be with her intimately and not hurt her?" I asked one of my other main concerns.

_I think you could and I know Bella believes that you can. It seems to be engrained in you from day one not to hurt her. You need to trust yourself though. _I stayed quite as I thought over everything we talked about. I just wanted to be holding my angel in my arms.

_You want to go back don't you? _

"Yes, the books always mentioned she doesn't sleep well without me near and it makes me feel guilty. I don't want to ruin anyone's good time out here tonight though." coming up with an excuse. Jasper just raised an eyebrow knowing I was only speaking the partial truth.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked. He and Emmett also stepped out into the clearing.

"I was talking to Edward about heading back. Alice wanted me to get something done for her," Jasper answered. _I'll take this one. I figure I owe it to you two._

"I could head back now," Carlisle shrugged.

"Aww! Man. I was just getting into the zone," Emmett pouted.

"Look at it this way, if we leave now, we can get back about midnight to celebrate with our girls," Jasper enticed him.

"All right then," Emmet agreed, thinking about Rose and we ran back to Carlisle's car.

We arrived back at the house, not bothering to pull into the garage as we heard the countdown starting.

We hurried to open the door,

"7…6…." I spotted my angel on the couch looking up in surprise. I ran to her scooping her up in my arms. "5…4"

"Hello, my love.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide, but she had a huge smile on her face. 3…2"

"This…" and I leaned into kiss her as they yelled "one" on the TV. I kissed her with as much passion as I could allow myself. I felt her hands in my hair tugging tightly. Eventually, I pulled away. "Happy New Year, my love." I whispered against her mouth.

"Happy New Year. Welcome home, I am glad you are back," she smiled shyly.

"What is with all the feathers?" I heard Emmett asked. I looked up to see feathers around the room and the girls burst into giggles.

"Rose started a pillow fight," Alice giggled.

"At least I wasn't the one to hit Esme," Rose shot back, but was looking at Bella. Those of us who weren't there stared at Bella whose face was bright red. She buried her face into my chest.

"In my defense, I was trying to get Rose back for throwing one at me," she groaned. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Man did we miss out on all the fun, what else did you do?" Emmett whined. The girls just laughed.

"Why is the next book out," Jasper asked looking at the book on the coffee table. The girls immediately looked guilty.

"We might have started it without you," Alice admitted. _Edward, it was for the best. Bella would have been more than mortified to read it with the others, especially Emmett. In fact it is probably best if only you read the first few chapters._

"Edward is going to read the first seven chapters tonight. We can tell the rest of you what you missed," Alice continued. Carlisle and Jasper just shrugged.

"Why can't we read it?" Emmett pouted.

"Because you're not mature enough," Rose smiled at him.

"It gets good doesn't it?" Emmett smiled evilly looking at the book which was now in my hands. Bella groaned into my chest.

"Don't even think about it. Come on, love, let's get you to bed." I glared at Emmett then pulled Bella up to carry her off to bed.

"Wait, I need to help clean up," Bella tried to get down.

"We got it, dear. Have a good night," Esme smiled at the two of us. I wasted no time getting to my room.

"I am glad you came home early, but didn't you have fun out there?" my angel looked at me.

"I had my fill, then I couldn't stop thinking about you. Thinking of holding you in my arms and kissing you. You sleeping without me holding you." I kissed her collarbone and her neck. "I like the braid, it gives better access," she giggled. I reluctantly put her down.

About ten minutes later we were curled up in our bed with the heat on.

"Anything I should know before I start reading," I teased as she snuggled into me.

"You get me that car and you are a dead man," she narrowed her eyes at me, looking incredibly cute as she did so. I heard my sisters' laugh below us.

"I am already a dead man," I smirked rubbing my nose to her cheek.

"I will find a way to do it again," she mumbled almost incoherently.

"That bad?" I chuckled. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Try not to flip out and remember it is a book." She yawned, her eyes were close. I frowned concerned.

"Anything good?" I pressed.

"I don't trip going to the alter," her voice mumbled, I knew she was almost asleep.

"So we are married then," I kissed her lips softly.

"Just read it already, Edward." I barley made out her words as she drifted off.

A few hours later I put the book down in shock. My angel was pregnant. With what, I wasn't sure. All I knew is it couldn't be human and was growing much too fast.

My bookself wanted to terminate the pregnancy and Bella of course wanted the baby. She was so upset that she turned to Rose. I wished I could see this as a good thing, but I couldn't. What if my bookself was right and this kills Bella. I was trying not to panic, it is a book I reminded myself like Bella told me to before she fell asleep.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." I whispered. _Meet me in my office then._

I carefully slipped out from Bella and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I'll be right back, my angel," I kissed her cheek. I ran down to Carlisle's office. "Did they tell you about the book?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"Yes, interesting turn of events. I never heard of a vampire getting a human pregnant before. I actually started to do some research," he leaned against his folded hands on his desk.

"It can't be safe for her?" I sighed running my hands through hair.

"We don't know that yet. The book will surely tell us what to expect. True, the baby is growing fast. I doubt the child will be like the immortal children. The most probable outcome would be some type of cross between vampire and a human." He thought his answer through carefully.

"You think she could survive this?" I asked willing to remind myself it was a book.

"As I said, I don't know. She mostly likely has to be changed at delivery." He shrugged his shoulders. "This is new to all of us, Edward. The book will be the best way to tell us."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"The obvious solution is none of this should happen. That we wait until after she is changed." I heard the door fly open behind me. I rolled my eyes as the rest of my family entered.

"You shouldn't be deciding these things without, Bella," Rose snarled at me.

"Haven't you learned anything, Edward? You shouldn't make these decisions or discuss this without her," Alice looked pissed off as well. _She would never forgive you for forcing her to have an abortion._

"I am not making any decisions without her." I sighed in frustration. "I wanted answers to some questions."

"What are we talking about?" Emmett looked confused.

"About Bella being pregnant," Rose answered impatiently, "Why couldn't you wait until she is awake to ask the questions?"

"I know my overreactions hurt her in the book. I was trying to avoid that," I tried to reason.

"As well as your intentions are, you may hurt her in this reality of discussing it without her," Esme told me gently. Apparently I couldn't win. I could hear Bella's heartbeat from here increase. I noticed Jasper looking up to the ceiling. _She is radiating some fear and sadness._ He tried sending her some calming waves; I got up to go back to her.

"We can continue this when Bella is awake." Carlisle got up as well.

Bella's heartbeat got more frantic and I started to run back to my room, just as I heard her sit up.

"Edward?" she cried out. I flew back into the bed.

"Shh, love, I am right here. Are you okay?" I pulled her into my arms. She was shaking slightly and her breathing was uneven.

"Bad dream?"

"Want to tell me about the dream?" I asked her,

"No. Where did you go?" she asked me, starting to calm down, but avoiding the question about the dream

"I needed to ask Carlisle something. I wasn't gone for very long," I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"About the book?" She seemed more alert.

"Yes, I couldn't wait until morning. Please go back to sleep," I whispered.

"What couldn't wait until morning? What upset you? The bruises? That my bookself is pregnant?" she asked sitting up.

"The bruises upset me at first. But reading on, I know I overreacted," I tried to make her lie down again.

"So it is the pregnancy? " She whispered, tears in her eyes. I brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind about it. However, it was wrong for my bookself to assume your bookself felt the same way as he did in the book. Also. it was wrong trying to force you into an abortion without talking to you about it," I told her sadly giving her a small smile.

"I thought you would have been happy. That you would want a baby. You talked a few times now that you wish it could happen." She looked down at the sheets.

"That part is true, but we don't know what the outcome of this pregnancy could be. I will admit my bookself is jumping to the worst case scenario. However, I don't think your bookself is realizing the dangers of it either," I spoke truthfully.

"If the outcome is good, would you want a baby with me?" She whispered very softly. My dead heart would have leapt if it were alive. I placed a finger under her chin and looked her in the eyes. Whatever would make my angel happy, I reminded myself.

"If the outcome is good, I would be more than happy to consider having a baby with you. However, are you willing to accept that if it is the worst case scenario to give up on the idea?" I asked her. She paused before nodding her head. "Please angel go back to sleep. We can figure everything else out in the morning," I pulled her back into my arms lying down and started to hum to her.

"Edward, don't forget the good things, we are happily married in the book," she whispered before falling asleep again. Yes, that was the highlight of that part of the book; I smiled.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for Bella, while she was taking a shower. Esme was talking me through the steps on how to make an omelet. I had just put it on a plate when I heard Bella on the stairs.

"Emmett, I am capable of walking down the stairs," she complained.

"Not in your condition," he told her as I made my way to meet them. The rest of the family gathered looking at the scene just as curious. Emmett was carrying Bella bridal style very slowly down the stairs to the couch. Bella's arms were crossed against her chest looking annoyed and confused. Alice and Jasper were already on the couch trying to hold in their laughter. When I read Emmett's thoughts I held back a chuckle as well.

"What condition?" she asked. He placed her on the couch very gently.

"Stairs are not good for pregnant women. Especially, if they are already clumsy," he told her. Bella's eyes flew open in shock and her face turned pink. Rose and Esme covered their mouths from laughing. Carlisle was just shaking his head, suppressing a laugh.

"Em, I am not pregnant right now. The Bella in the book is," Bella spoke as kindly as she could, trying not to start laughing. The rest of us burst out laughing though.

"Oh, right. I should have known that Edward wouldn't have done anything yet," Emmett looked sheepish. _Why didn't you stop me!_

"Because I needed a good laugh," I laughed handing Bella her breakfast. She gave me a kiss as I sat down next to her.

"Is everyone set to start reading? I believe that we are all caught up, correct?" Carlisle asked with the book in his hands. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, apparently this is book two and it is in Jacob's point of view. And it starts with a **preface**," Carlisle read. Apparently it was two lines.

"Well isn't he the cheery fellow," Jasper snickered. "He may be more melodramatic than Edward."

"If this is all in Jacob's point of view how are we suppose to know how Bella's pregnancy is doing," I asked frustrated. My main concern was Bella's health, not how the stupid dog was coping.

"Hopefully he will give us incite to the situation. Bella is optimistic about the situation while you are pessimistic," Alice suggested.

"Jacob isn't going to be neutral though. He is still upset I chose Edward. He is going to be less than thrilled to find out that I am pregnant. He's probably going to be as pessimistic as Edward." Bella rolled her brown eyes. "If they wanted a neutral view, S.M. should've chosen someone like Esme, Alice or Jasper."

"Well I am sure we will find out. Shall I continue?" Carlisle asked.

"Hold on? This reminds me of something what happened to the other preface?" I was curious to why there was none. The girls avoided answering and were blocking me. "Was it that bad?" I got worried. I looked at Bella; she was staring at her plate intently.

"Is one of you going to answer me?" I was getting annoyed.

"I asked Alice to rip it out, because I knew you wouldn't take it well and blame yourself," Bella whispered. "It talked about someone I love killing me." I froze for a second.

"Before we jump to conclusions, most of the prefaces talk about Bella dying and yet she is still alive in each book," Jasper pointed out; it only made me feel slightly better. Bella looked upset, so I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well, then, lets read more and find out." I managed a smile. I felt Bella relax enough to start eating again.

"All right, this chapter is titled **Waiting for the Damn Fight to Start Already,**" Carlisle read with one eyebrow raised. The chapter started out with Jacob whining and complaining about a fellow pack member.

"Why is it only Colin and Embry's parents who don't know? Some of the others don't have parents on the council, right?" Emmett asked.

"I don't seem to understand their logic myself. The parents of such young boys you would think should know. Although, no one understands secret keeping like ourselves," Carlisle seemed thoughtful.

The mutt seemed intent on waiting to hear some information about Bella. According to this, another two weeks have gone by since the end of Bella's point of view. I couldn't help, but growl loudly at Jacob's insinuation that I would smash Bella like a bag of chips.

"I am fine, Edward. My bookself was fine too," Bella placed a hand on my cheek.

"You weren't completely fine, Bella. I bruised you pretty badly," I looked at her sadly.

"Bruises aren't that bad. They heal," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you two need to practice more." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at us. _ Seriously, your bookself was able to handle yourself after you knew what to expect._ He had a point, but, still, the thought of hurting Bella didn't sit well with me.

"Is that all he does everyday? Sit around and think of ways that I could die? That is just disturbing," Bella shuddered leaning into me.

"He really needs a new hobby. What he is doing is not healthy," Jasper shook his head.

"Why would Charlie call about Carlisle to Billy? No one from the reservation goes to the hospital anymore, how would they know anything?" Emmett was skeptical.

"What Jacob doesn't realize, we are experts at disappearing. If we wanted to be gone, we would be gone," I critized Jacob's assumptions in the book.

"We may want to avoid Denali then. They would've met your cousins at the wedding, and start searching there first," Bella suggested, she moved to my lap and cuddled against my chest. Instantly I wrapped my arms around her.

"We may want to leave the country," Carlisle agreed.

The chapter moved on to Jacob talking to Quil on the beach. From what I could read from most of the family thoughts, they still seemed disturbed about Quil and Claire. Emmett was finding it amusing though.

"How can you find this funny?" Rose huffed at him.

"Come on, one of the wolves wearing make up and a crown. You wouldn't think that is a funny image," he chuckled again as a few joined him. The image in Emmett's head was pretty funny. Alice got an evil smile on her face.

"Are you saying if you ended up having a niece that you wouldn't play with her like that?" Alice asked him sweetly. Rose and Bella looked at him expectantly too.

"I…I…" Emmett looked at lost for words.

"Would you be able to tell your little niece 'no'," Jasper teased getting into the spirit. I inwardly sighed; everyone here seemed to be taking the pregnancy too well. It could still be horribly wrong. _You know positive thoughts are better than negative ones._ Jasper thought. I nodded.

"Well, could you?" Emmett was still avoiding answering.

"Uncle Jasper wasn't asked, Uncle Emmett was." Bella smirked.

"Uncle?" Emmett paused. "Well, I suppose for my niece, but I thought Bella was having a boy?"

"In her dreams it was a boy," Esme pointed out.

"So what is she having?" Emmett looked at Alice.

"I can't see the future of the book?" Alice shrugged.

"Can we vote on it?" Emmett asked excitedly looking at Bella; who shrugged.

"I am voting boy, then," Emmett smiled.

"Girl" Alice and Rose said together than laughed.

"I am going with boy," Jasper decided after a moment.

"Hmmm, I am going with boy, too," Carlisle agreed.

Esme smiled, "Girl,"

"I still think it's a boy," Bella smiled radiantly. She looked up at me and everyone else was looking at me too. I stared down at Bella's eyes for a minute, I willed myself to stay positive.

"Girl," I whispered. "Hopefully, with her mother's beautiful brown eyes." Bella smiled and blushed. I heard my sisters coo. _Suck up_ Emmett yelled at me in his mind.

"Interesting. Even split with couples against each other,' Jasper looked amused.

Carlisle finally got back to the book.

"Is Jacob actually suggesting that Quil get some from somewhere else until Claire is old enough?" Bella looked perplexed.

"Wouldn't that be cheating in a way?" Esme asked disapprovingly.

No one really had any answers. Jacob is clearly juvenile in many ways.

Apparently, the wolves were calling a meeting in the chapter. I had to sympathize with the wolves sharing thoughts, having to see the other intimate thoughts with their loved ones. It could be a very disturbing thing.

"Sounds like the wolves finally got wind of something going on with Bella," Jasper commented.

"Why? Did we let Bella call Charlie and tell him Bella is sick? Shouldn't we just pretend they went straight to college?" Emmett questioned.

"Depends, Jacob may be right in a way. This might be how we may need to fake Bella's death or disappearance," Carlisle informed him. Bella rested her head against me, she was frowning slightly.

We listened as Jacob was ready for a fight, but Sam was not. He considered Bella made an informed decision and it was her choice. He didn't want it to come to a fight.

"This is good news then. We will not have to fight with the wolves," Alice looked happy.

"I think Sam realizes that his pack wouldn't be able to beat us easily. He is not going to risk it for something that wasn't done to harm anything." I viewed my opinion.

"Perhaps we should leave anyways and be prepared to have the baby elsewhere; if you both decide to go through it," Carlisle surmised.

In the end of the chapter Jacob decide to fight alone.

"Bring it dog," Emmett looked excited.

"Is he really stupid enough to fight all of us by himself," Jasper snickered.

"Idiot," Bella mumbled.

Secretly I would welcome the fight with Jacob in the book. He seemed liked he will never stop interfering in our lives. Carlisle handed the book to Bella and she got settled in my lap to read.

**A/N: Edward is caught up. He trying to be more optimistic, but obviously he is still freaking out in the inside. Thank you for all reviews. **


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 40: Sure as Hell didn't see that One Coming and Why didn't I Just Walk Away? Oh Right, because I'm an Idiot. (BPOV)**

I wasn't looking forward to more of Jacob's point of view. He was always so negative about the Cullen's and my choices. I knew he would be against the baby as well. Thinking about the wolves brought me back to my dream last night. I was in the woods and I could see and hear Edward calling me. Every time I tried to get to him, a wolf got in the way and preventing me to getting to him. Some of them would growl and others would just whine and give me sad looks. Despite how hard I tried, I couldn't get to Edward. When I woke up, Edward wasn't in bed anymore and it was scared me for a minute. I barely got his name out before he was back in bed with me. He admitted he had been upset and concerned about my bookself being pregnant and went to talk to Carlisle. I knew it wasn't going to be an average pregnancy, but it didn't mean it was going to be a monster as Edward bookself thought. He apologized then for his bookself for overacting and trying to force an abortion in the book. I knew he was not on board with the pregnancy yet. I was trying mentally to prepare myself that Edward in the book was going to be in turmoil and was not going to be supportive. I was also trying to stay logical and not to fall in love with our baby incase Edward was right.

"Are you okay to read?" Edward asked me; breaking me out of my thoughts. The rest of his family was looking at me.

"Sorry, just lost my train of thought," I opened the book before he could ask me what I was thinking about. "This chapter is called **Sure as Hell Didn't See That One Coming**,"

There were a few chuckles around the room.

"Shame on that boy. He should help his father, he is in a wheelchair," Esme was disapproving of Jacob giving his father a hard time.

"Have any of the wolves been taught any manners?" Esme continued her stance when she found out how much of a mooch Paul was.

"Seth doesn't seem that bad," Alice mentioned. I had to agree with her there.

"Embry and Jared don't seem that bad either," I mentioned.

"Where did they all sleep before when the other two girls were home?" Rose asked me about the Black's house.

"I really don't know. I haven't been there since I was little. I blocked that period of my life from my memory." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am glad to see that Billy is on the same side as Sam," Carlisle looked happy. I was hopeful too that he will stop meddling. Jacob's response was to take out his father phone.

"Now that is the mature thing to do," Emmett said sarcastically.

Jacob ran out and fled away on his motorcycle to the Cullen's.

"He is going to hurt someone else driving like that. He may heal fast, but other humans can't," Carlisle looked horrified.

"We don't have to hear you coming. As soon as you make the decision I would see us disappear and we would expect a wolf to show up." Alice smirked.

"He is going to challenge me to a duel?" Edward chuckled, looking amused.

"I wonder if he is going to smack you with a glove first?" Jasper looked highly amused. A few of us laughed.

"My, my, Cocky little wolf isn't he. Not only is he going to beat the mindreading vampire without interference, but he's going to take a bunch of us out." Emmett laughed hard with his brothers.

"Like Bella is going to sit by quietly and let them fight." Esme shook her head. She was right. There was no way my bookself would want them fighting.

"That would not be good for a pregnant women to watch her love fighting to the death," Rose said scornfully, glaring at the boys who were still laughing. Edward was immediately sober.

"Don't worry, I know Edward would win anyways, Jacob is all talk." I smiled at Edward. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Who would think his death would be a provocation when he attacked us first?" Rose hissed menacingly. I had to agree, if Jacob attacked first he broke the treaty.

"How dare you look so human Carlisle," Emmett snickered and even Carlisle smirked at that.

"Gee, sorry," he chuckled.

I had to laugh at the next part. "Yes, Jacob, I am luring you to the house so I can eat you. And none of the Cullens are going to stop me." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob is not very bright. I may be a pacifist, but I am not going to stand by and watch my family be killed in front of me and not do anything." Carlisle shook his head sadly.

I had difficulty reading about how upset Edward was. I surly hoped Jacob was exaggerating. I could feel Edward stiffen below me. I looked at his face. It looked pained and sad.

"Everything is going to be okay. Remember, it is a book and Jacob is a pessimist," he nodded and placed his head into my hair.

I went on reading about my bookself's description, wincing as I read it. I heard Edward whimper behind me. Apparently, I looked very sick; I could see why Edward in the book was so upset.

"It is not uncommon for a pregnant woman to be really sick in the beginning," Rose told us softly.

"Not to that extreme, though," Edward hissed, not looking up. I tried my best to comfort him by running a hand through his hair.

"Well, hopefully we can find answers in this book to help, Bella," Esme said softly.

"Are you okay hearing this?" I asked Edward while turning around trying to see his face.

"I am sorry. I know you want me to stay positive and not to jump to conclusions. But it is hard hearing about you like that and not being able to help you," he gave me an apologetic half smile.

"I know. I don't like hearing about you being so upset either," I kissed his cheek. "I am sorry my bookself is hurting you, but believing that this baby is part of you inside me; I could never bring myself to kill it. It would kill me to do so." A tear slipped down my cheek. Edward brushed it from my cheek, he nodded. I wrapped both of my arms around Edward, hugging as tightly as I could, trying to comfort him and me at the same time. I wanted this baby to be a good thing, now I wasn't so sure.

I started reading, apparently Jacob didn't like Rose so close to me.

"Jacob has never been able to read Bella properly. He never could understand why she was in love with Edward. Or why she wanted to be a vampire. Bella never said she was scared or didn't like Rose. Only that she thought Rose didn't like her," Alice critized Jacob's comments in the book.

"I wouldn't blame her if she did though. I wasn't friendly at all," Rose said sadly.

"Rose, I never disliked you. I just didn't understand why you didn't like me, before," I told her. We exchanged a smile.

"Rose, dear, I know you're trying to protect the baby. But at this point I don't think Edward is going to do anything. Let him comfort his wife," Esme softly scolded.

"Sounds like Bella's doing the comforting though," Jasper looked over at Edward. Edward just sighed and started playing with my hair.

I saw the whole family cringed when Jacob described my bookself's pregnant appearance.

"You're not getting enough substance for you or the baby. It appears as if you are starving," Carlisle frowned. I was thoughtful for a minute. Something occurred to me; about the baby being part vampire.

"You don't suppose, because the baby is partly vampire, that I have to alter my diet?" I suggested wrinkling my nose.

"You think you might need blood," Rose perked up. Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look.

"That might be a good possibility. Unfortunately, we don't know what we have tried yet. So maybe," Carlisle looked hopeful. Edward let out another sigh.

"Neither Edward or my baby is a monster," I narrowed my eyes. Edward kissed my neck and I relaxed some.

"Edward, you can't let him provoke him to fight you. Think of what that will do to Bella in her condition. Not too mention you don't seem to be in the right frame of mind," Esme looked worried.

"Who says I am going to fight. That is what Jacob wants," he retorted.

"I sure hope he was exaggerating that I looked hungry, and I wasn't actually near Bella while thirsty," Jasper looked concerned

"I am sure you wouldn't be," I reassured him. I knew Jasper would never hurt me or even come close to risking it again.

"I agree with Bella," Alice kissed his cheek.

"What I get a kick out of is the dog thinks he stands a chance taking the three of us on. Just one of us could take care of him," Emmett scoffed.

"We should give him a real blow to his ego and let Alice take him down," Edward smirked mischievously.

"Aww, but he will not fight girls. But he will fight Rose," Alice giggled.

"Bring it mutt. I will get you before you can even phase," Rose snarled. Some of us looked at her in shock, Emmett looked proud.

"You have been around Emmett too long," Jasper chuckled.

"See, my bookself just wants to talk to him. Jacob wants a fight," Edward stated smoothly. It always seemed like Jacob wanted a fight.

"What Edward did to her? It takes two to make a baby. Edward has every right to touch her, he is her husband. Jacob has no say," I ranted.

"Oh, really?" Emmett started to look like he wanted to add more, but Rose cut him off with a glare.

"You better be joking about letting Jacob kill you in the book," I glared at Edward. He looked away. Great, this is going to be Volterra all over again.

Jacob came to the conclusion that baby was killing me. Edward had confirmed it.

"Such pessimists," Alice shook her head.

"How do we know she is definitely dying? Did Alice see something or is Edward jumping to conclusions?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really know," Jasper sighed.

I hissed at the idea that Jacob thought I should just get an abortion. He thought it should be forced on me. The way it sounded was Carlisle and Edward would've if Rose and Esme didn't stop them. Esme glared at Carlisle, who looked ashamed.

"You can't force an abortion on her like that?" Rose sneered at both of them. I wasn't going to get upset on this issue any more. Edward apologized twice already and he hadn't even done anything in this reality.

"He apologized twice for his bookself on that. It's time to let it go," I announced defending him and kissed his cheek. I bit my lip in concern about Jacob's allegation that Rose wanted me dead.

"Are you kidding me? I remember what happened last time. It nearly tore this family apart. I don't want that again." Rose looked worried. Edward just started at her.

"I know you are being truthful now. But I hope that is what you're thinking in the book or there will be problems," Edward said without any emotion in his voice, but his eyes were burning.

"I wonder where that leaves me and Alice?" Jasper questioned since neither of them were mentioned on having an opinion.

"Probably depends on what I saw," Alice shrugged.

"It was neither of their decisions on who my bookself should've been left with. It was mine," I hissed, glaring at the book. Here we go again. When were Edward and Jacob going to learn they can't make decisions for me?

I read on as Edward in the book explained to Jacob they didn't know that this could happen. He wanted Jacob's help in trying to change book Bella's mind.

"Hate to break it to you but it doesn't sound like your doing a good job hiding your feelings," Jasper told Edward.

"So I noticed," Edward sighed, rubbing my arm with his hand.

"Okay! One. I am not being shared like that. That is just to revolting to imaging. Second, I agreed to marry you because I loved you, not Jacob. If I really wanted a baby I would have factored that in. It's not a baby I want. But our baby." I was crying now. "How could your bookself even come up with an idea like that?"

"He is just trying to think of every possible way to save you. He is terrified of losing you. He would do anything to save your life," Edward clutched me to him, peppering my face with small kisses.

"I don't think Edward in the book, is in a good frame of mind. He definitely is not thinking clearly anymore," Jasper brought up.  
"I think Bella is stronger than you are giving her credit for. She may just make it," Carlisle said hopefully.

I was disgusted reading about Jacob fantasizing about my bookself being pregnant with his child. Edward was growling loudly and looking pained.

"If Bella had a baby with Jacob; wouldn't that just insure the baby being an instant wolf from maybe at birth, since it would be around us," Emmett asked.

"Not even worth thinking about. My bookself would never go for it," I snapped harshly; Emmett held up his hands in surrender.

"That plan is never going to work," Alice grumbled looking at Edward disappointedly.

Edward in the book gave Jacob permission to kill him when my heart stopped beating.

"You do realize that you gave permission to kill you even if Bella is strong enough for the change, right?" Jasper asked. Edward blanched; I just shook my head.

"You would really abandon our baby, if I couldn't make it?" I looked at him sadly, snapping the book shut and it handed to Jasper; Edward looked guilty.

"Bella, I am not sure if I am strong enough," Edward whispered, closing his eyes. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. Why can't things ever be easy for us?

Jasper started the next chapter chuckling. "**Why Didn't I Just Walk Away? Oh Right, Because I'm an Idiot,**" he read the title.

"That is funny because only hours ago you were calling yourself a genius," Emmett smirked at Jasper. Getting some laughter as Jasper glared at him. He punched him in the arm.

"Not me you twit, the dog. That was the title to this chapter." Jasper sounded exasperated.

He went back to the chapter where Jacob had his doubts making the suggestion to Bella about the baby.

"At least one of you is showing some sense. Who knew it would be the dog," Rose muttered.

Edward in the book got everyone to leave.

"Jacob's wrong, the lion wouldn't eat Bella, he fell in love with her," Emmett teased and my face turned pink. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"How far are we going? Shouldn't one of us stay near by in case he loses his temper? Or goes overboard on the guilt? That wouldn't be good in Bella's condition," Alice asked.

"I do not know, hopefully one of us is close still," Edward frowned.

Jacob started of by telling book Bella straight to her face that she looked bad.

I heard Edward growl as Jacob insulted my bookself's looks to her face.

"My bookself said to talk to you about a better way. Not to insult you." he narrowed his eyes.

"It's Jacob though. I wouldn't expect anything else at this point." Rose looked at him.

"Why is he getting mad at book Bella for wishing for him to find his true match?" I narrowed my eyes. She and well I only want him to be happy with his own love.

"I think he was more upset at you trying to justify the baby." Esme explained.

"Well, there was no point of him loving her, because she wouldn't be able to return it. So he shouldn't throw it in her face," I rolled my eyes in frustration; fighting back the pain I felt knowing I was hurting Edward in the book.

"She is not dying for nothing. That stupid mongrel! It is a baby." Rose sneered.

"He can't see the future. She may make it. She has a good change with all of us here." Alice's eyes were hard and cold. I'd never seen her look so vampire like.

Jacob tried harder in the book to talk Bella out of the baby. Mainly using hurting Edward and her dying as leverage in his argument.

"Hmm, it's going to be interesting trying to track the baby's growth if an Ultrasound will not work. No wonder why we are so nervous with Bella losing weight instead of gaining and we can't see the baby by other methods."

"Jacob doesn't know my bookself at all. She honestly believes she's going to make it," I insisted.

"Sounds like you definitely have to be changed though at the time of delivery," Carlisle spoke up.

The whole family winched at the description of bruises on book Bella's stomach.

"Damn dog is not only upsetting Bella, but the baby. The baby probably got upset, that is why he or she is kicking so hard," Rose glared at the book.

"You do have a point. Studies have shown babies in the womb can react to their surroundings. We should be keeping a positive atmosphere around them for both their health," Carlisle looked at Edward.

Jacob switched tactics and tried a different baby root. However, Book Bella said it had to be Edward's baby not a generic substitute.

"Poor dog, she can't see him as a possible option." Emmett snickered. I noticed Edward's smirk too.

"She seems to have already figure it out that this was Edward's idea not Jacob's. Nothing gets by Bella too easily," Jasper winked at me.

"It has to hurt that it took her so long to figure out that he meant himself being the father then to dismiss it without a second thought," Alice smiled evilly.

Jacob was getting ready to leave and book Bella was asking him if he was going to come back.

"Why would you want him to come back?" Rose hissed at me and Edward shot her a warning look, but I could see it upset him as well.

"Well, from the sounds of it, he's the only one that was able to make her escape the drama of the issues here. She probably wanted to see someone acting normal around her." I answered. Everyone seemed to look slightly guilty at that; especially, Edward.

When Jacob left, he phased right away and was running back to the pack.

"Looks like we gained another bike." Jasper smiled.

The pack was not happy to find out that my bookself was pregnant and wanted to attack immediately.

"Crap, this is not going to be good," Jasper muttered.

"Why is everyone so quick to jump, thinking that the baby is going to be a monster?" my eyes tear up in frustration. Edward held me tighter and kissed my cheek than rubbing his nose along it, while looking guilty.

"Not everyone, just the male species," Rose glared at Edward and Carlisle.

"Well, everyone is making it worse than it is. What should be a happy experience for Bella is going to be an emotionally scaring on." Esme looked sad.

"I am sorry, love," Edward kissed my cheek again, "We can still hope that you are right in this book, you usually are about these things," he whispered, which made me actually smile at his admission.

"Did you really just admit that out loud?" I teased, he gave me his crooked grin.

Jasper read on in the chapter, it sounded like Jacob was standing up for us.

"Didn't see that one coming." Emmett raised an eyebrow. I was surprised myself about Jacob's 180. I hoped it was enough.

"I can't say I blame them for wanting to surprise us. Not that it is going to be much. As soon as they make the plan to attack definite, Alice would see us disappear. And Edward would hear them miles away," Jasper was analyzing the wolves strategy.

"Please, one and a half wolves for me and Jazz each. You've got to be kidding me. We will have that in the bag." They slapped each other a high-five. And they thought Jacob was cocky.

"Poor Alice my foot. I am not going to be a weak link," Alice crossed her arms.

"I wonder if we take out Sam if that would make Jacob Alpha and he can call off the attack?" Edward looked thoughtful.

"That would be interesting, than we wouldn't have to fight all the wolves," Carlisle looked happy with the idea.

"Those poor boys, some of them are going to be forced to fight against their will," Esme shook her head then leaned into Carlisle who wrapped his arm around her.

"I wonder if Jacob can already override Sam? He is only Alpha because Jacob let him be." Emmett looked around. He had a good theory.

"That would be even better for us right now." Carlisle smiled some more.

"Well, reading on will tell us. You're next." Jasper handed Emmett the book.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews. More to come soon!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 41. The Two Things at the Very Top of My Things I Never Wanted to Do List and Some People Just Don't Grasp the Concept of Unwelcome.**

Emmett opened the book to read. "**The Two Things at the Very Top of My Things I Never Wanted to Do List **is this chapter's title."

The chapter started where the last one left off, the wolves preparing to fight us. Jacob was still trying to fight it and looked like Seth was too. Emmett got disgruntled when the book mentioned he was the strongest, but Jasper was the biggest threat. Jasper gave him a smirking grin to challenge him.

"You and me, later. Let the best man win," Emmett challenged him.

"I plan to," Jasper snickered.

Jacob in the book wrestled with the concept on having to fight us. Quil and Embry were trying to get him ready for the fight.

When Jacob accepted his birth right the bonds from Sam no longer held him.

"Let the games begin." Emmet got more animated.

"Doesn't seem like Sam is going to lose control of the pack though. Jacob is on his own," Carlisle seemed interested, but worried at the same time.

"I wonder if Sam would step aside if Jacob decided that he wanted to take control? Since Jacob doesn't want to control the pack they seem to be two separate packs now," Edward was deep in thought.

"I think it is wonderful he wants to give them a choice and not force any one to follow his orders," Esme smiled.

"I would be curious to see if anyone can follow Jacob on their own? Or if they would be stuck with Sam?" Jasper brought up.

"I bet at least Seth would, given the chance. He didn't want to fight," Alice suggested.

"Embry and Quil might follow too, they are his best friends," I mentioned.

It was apparent Sam was threatened by Jacob's stand in the chapter. However, Jacob wasn't looking for a fight with Sam. He ended up leaving to warn us.

"That was awfully brave of him," Esme smiled. Maybe Jacob was starting to grow up.

Seth ended up following Jacob and Jacob was trying to send him home.

"The wolves are down two wolves now; one of their strongest too. I doubt they are going to attack that night," Jasper grinned.

"I don't think any of us is going to blame Jacob and Seth for staying out if it becomes a fight. At least they would warn us." Carlisle leaned back in his seat.

Edward was snickering at the way the wolves were trying to call to him in the book.

"I am sure I could hear them," he smirked.

"Hey, bro, just a suggestion, but you probably should have elaborated who was going to kill Bella, before we attacked the wrong wolves," Jasper snickered at Edward.

"I suppose that should be the least I could do since they are helping us out," Edward chuckled.

"I am sure it wasn't intentional." I subconsciously ran my fingers through Edward's hair. I felt him relax into my touch.

"So now we are going to have to trust the wolves to protect us?" Rose looked apprehensive.

"Rose, their intentions are good. They went against their brothers to help us," Esme reprimand her.

"I am still skeptical about trusting them. What if as soon as the baby is here they try to kill it since it is no longer attached to Bella?" Rose was still defiant.

"With Jasper and myself here, we will be warned ahead of time if they have plans to turn against us." Edward reasoned.

"We are going to have to be really careful if we hunt." Carlisle announced not liking that he and Esme were out when everything happened.

"I think it is easy to say that if we have a baby in this reality we need to keep it from the wolves," Edward started playing with my hair again and kissed the top of my head.

"Except, the wolves have the books and may know it is possibility now," I reminded him.

"We have been unable to get hold of them. I think it is safe to say it may be too late. If they question us about it we can lie and say Bella's not going to have a baby because it's too risky. They can't attack us without just cause," Carlisle informed us. I knew I wasn't going to convince any of them to let me go get the books.

"That was very nice of your bookself to thank Jacob. I know it must have been hard." I kissed him softly.

"How can I not thank him? He is helping protect the most precious thing in my life,." he kissed me back and blush flooded my cheeks. He smiled, but the smile left his face when he found out I was doing worse in the book.

"I am okay, remember it is a book." I looked into his eyes and placed my hand on his cheek. He nodded, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am sure Carlisle and Esme were surprised to see a naked boy jump out at them," Emmett roared with laughter. The rest of us did too.

"Seth is lucky it was them, just about any of the rest of us at that point would have attacked without waiting," Alice giggled.

"Rose, I am only acting as doctor trying to help her. I understand Bella asked you for help, but you have to let me try to help in some ways," Carlisle said sternly.

"You know for someone harping on Alice and me all the time in the previous books, I hope you realize you are going overboard now. I am not going to hurt Bella. She is my wife at this point in that book and if I want to hold her or help her from choking you will not stop me," Edward said softly but firmly.

"I have to agree. We don't have all the circumstances, since it is not my point of view any more, but I am going to want Edward there. I appreciate you helping to protect me from any harm to the baby, but I rather Edward help if he is able, since he is the father," I chose my words carefully so not to offend her.

"I understand. I am not the one who reads minds, so I am going to be wary. I will try to keep myself in check," Rose admitted surprisingly.

"I am sure tensions are running high," Jasper grumbled and I instantly felt bad since he was going to feel the brunt of it.

By the sound of the chapter I was hooked up to some machines now. Carlisle and Edward both frowned and looked worried. Edward pressed me closer to him.

"Why am I in the middle of the living room, like some sort of museum exhibit?" I asked; Emmett and Jasper cracked up laughing.

"I am not sure? It probably wasn't intentional. We probably set you up where you were most comfortable," Edward tried to sooth me. Emmett finished his chapter and handed the book to Rose.

"This chapter is, **Some People Just Don't Grasp the Concept of Unwelcome.**" Rose smirked. "Took him long enough to figure it out."

"Rose," Esme warned her. Rose huffed then continued.

In this chapter Jacob and Seth were still keeping watch for the other pack. Jacob was trying to sleep, Leah showed up. Jacob was less then thrilled.

"Well, this is good for us. The other pack is now down to seven." Jasper smiled.

"Jacob could be nicer to Leah, though, since she is trying to help us," Esme frowned.

"I do not think she is trying to help us as much as she is trying to protect Seth." Edward pointed out pulling me close.

"I think a big part of it is getting away from Sam too. I think a lot of her bitterness comes from being forced to be around him," Jasper added his two cents.

"You would think Jacob would welcome the help rather than send them away," Emmett shrugged, not understanding Jacob reasoning. Eventually, Jacob allowed them to stay, thinking she was at least better than Paul.

"I do not see why he would be surprised to see Carlisle. He should realize that Edward would not leave Bella's side for anything," Alice shook her head. A few smirked when Carlisle confirmed Alice's statement. I snuggled into Edward's chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Why wouldn't any of us consider Bella as part our family?" Emmett looked surprised.

"I don't think Jacob or the other wolves look at us as a family. They see us as a coven. They do not understand how we see each other as siblings or Carlisle and Esme as parents," Edward replied.

When Jacob accused Carlisle of letting me die; there were growls in the room.

"He doesn't, nor do we, know for sure she is not going to make it. We can't force her against her will to do anything. How does he not understand that, when he says he doesn't want to take the free will of his pack? He claims he will not force them to do anything, he is a hypocrite," Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"There is nothing wrong with the things I love." I kissed Edward on the cheek, he responded by kissing my jaw.

"Ignore him, love. He is just bitter," Edward whispered in my ear.

I watched Edward as his eyes grew hopeful at Carlisle's assessment said I had a chance to make it, but flinched when it said my heart was working too hard. His face grew stoic when it mentioned both the baby and I were dying of starvation.

"It sounds as if we are treating Bella first. Maybe we should focus on the fe… baby first," Carlisle suggested.

"Meaning Bella might have been right earlier and the baby might need blood." Edward's eyes were hopeful again.

"I hope one of us figures it out soon in the book. It doesn't sound like Bella is in the top of her game in the part of the book," Jasper grimaced.

"Its sounds as if Jacob is on the right track." Alice gave Edward a hesitant smile. Edward sighed. Jacob was commenting to himself how he thought that baby wanted blood and death and since he couldn't get it he was going to suck me dry.

"You know an amniocentesis would be very helpful. I wish you girls would have let me do one?" Carlisle sighed. Edward nodded in agreement with him. I wasn't too familiar with the procedure.

"Would it be risky for the baby?" I asked.

"There is a small chance for a miscarriage. However, in your case, it might be beneficial if we knew for sure if the baby is more vampire than human; we might have deduced about the blood earlier," Carlisle informed me.

"And you both think we should have done it?" I looked at both Edward and Carlisle. They both nodded. I wondered if my bookself should have trusted Carlisle and Edward more. But then Rose had gone to medical school too and was against it.

"Why would you be against it?" I asked her.

"Amniocentesis is a risk to babies and I personally do not like taking those chances. I am sure my bookself would also be suspicious of them messing it up on purpose," she sighed, not looking at Edward who was glaring at her.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" I asked wide eyed.

"No, of course not," Carlisle looked sternly at Rose. I looked up at Edward. He sighed and his eyes looked sad.

"You wouldn't have to worry about me. I have never done one before, so I imagine Carlisle would be the one to do it." Edward gave me a small sad smile before kissing my cheek. Alice continued on with the chapter.

"Hmm. An interesting fact to know the wolves have twenty-four pairs of chromosomes. Now, I do not have to go sneakily to get it." Carlisle smirked.

Next in the chapter, Edward asked to talk to Carlisle and Rose outside. It was there he explained his theory based on what he heard Jacob thinking. He thought we should try and help the baby first, just like what we were thinking a few minutes ago.

"Looks like our mind reader figured it out," Emmett smiled.

"Partial credit is due to Jacob though," Edward admitted.

"Maybe, but Jacob would never have put it together, or at least admit it out loud to help me." I smiled at him, kissing him softly. He pulled away and gave me his crooked grin.

"Let's just hope it works," Esme smiled.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of having to drink the blood; the rest of the Cullens were chuckling. I hope I could drink it without passing out from the smell.

"Just pinch your nose, so you can't smell it." Alice smiled at me, probably guessing what I was thinking.

"Well, that would be better than a tube down my throat," I shuddered. I got very apprehensive when the subject of Rose wanting to take the baby from me. I bit my lip in concern; did I choose the wrong Cullen for help? Was Rose just after the baby in the book? Maybe I should've turned to Esme. I watched Edward and Jasper both watch Rose carefully. She looked uncomfortable. She seemed to be pleading something to Edward with her eyes.

"She is not thinking anything like that in this reality. In fact, she seems shocked by the insinuation in the book. I would want to believe that if I got any wind of that in the book, my bookself wouldn't allow her to be by your side anymore. Regardless if you asked her for help." Edward finally looked down at me reassuringly. I hoped he was being honest and wasn't to trying to make me feel better.

"I certainly would've said something too," Alice was firm and Jasper nodded as well.

"I wouldn't take your baby from you," Rose very softly.

I saw Edward flinch slightly at the description of my bookself in the book. I hoped even more that blood would help book Bella to alleviate his concerns.

"See, even Jacob wants to give you credit," I smiled at Edward, he chuckled.

"That's because he wants nothing to do with suggesting you drink blood like one of us," Jasper snickered.

"Way to make it sound appetizing, Edward." Rose rolled her eyes at Edward telling book Bella, they were going to ask her to do something monstrous and repulsive.

"Well, she does want me to be honest," he gave me a teasing smile. I just rolled my eyes and tried not to giggle.

Book Bella was more than willing to try drinking the blood having no hesitations of the idea.

"Put me through a wall and I will make it so you can't have puppies, mutt." Rose hissed at Jacob's rude comment about her. I saw the males of the room blanch slightly.

"I'll catch you a black bear, baby sister. I would have to go to Alaska or Northern Canada for grizzly." Emmett winked at me.

"What, no mountain lion," Jasper teased; I shrugged my shoulders.

Carlisle and Edward had other ideas in the book; they thought I should stick to human blood.

"But if blood is what the baby needs wouldn't it be better to get him to be condition to the 'vegetation diet'?" I asked.

"At this point with you both not doing well, I don't think it's time to experiment," Carlisle sighed.

"Blood al la dog wouldn't count either," Edward smirked. I was relieved to hear him joking again.

"Why hasn't anyone asked me? I could answer the question without trial and error," Alice asked, brows furrowed.

"Unless Jacob and the other wolves are throwing you off," Jasper reminded her and she frowned.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out if it works." Rose closed the book and handed it to Edward.

"Bella, could I offer you something to eat for lunch dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"I think I will pass for now, but thank you anyways," I answered her. If I was about to hear about me drinking blood I don't think I wanted to be eating at the same time.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews. **


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 42: Good Thing I've Got a Strong Stomach and You Know Things are Bad When you Feel Guilty for Being Rude to Vampires. (BPOV)**

Edward nuzzled my neck with his nose before he started. "The chapter is called **Good Thing I've Got a Strong Stomach**," Edward read chuckling. I wrinkled my nose and laid my head against his chest.

The chapter started off with Carlisle and Rose getting the blood for me to drink.

"She is my wife. Excuse me for trying to be affectionate with her in our house. That is mild compare to what we could be doing," Edward ranted and my cheeks flamed bright red. Emmett started laughing.

"Oh and what could you be doing? You already knocked her up." Emmett laughed harder with Jasper joining in. I started to turn redder and then I remembered his jeep. I wondered if he had seen it yet. I started laughing at the memory. I got a few questioning looks except from Alice.

"Why are you laughing?" Emmett questioned when he saw that my face was no longer blushing.

"Laugh and joke, brother dear, but remember revenge is pink." I bit my lip from laughing. The girls started to giggle.

"Don't you mean revenge is sweet?" Jasper looked confused.

"Nope. It's most certainly is pink." Alice giggled. Edward must have seen what we have done, because he buried his face into my hair trying not to laugh. The other male Cullens still looked confused.

"Emmett, dear, could you go out to the garage and get me a light bulb for the living room, please," Esme asked him sweetly.

"Umm, Okay," Emmett got up and went out through the kitchen. "What in the hell!" We could all hear him bellow. The Cullens rushed out to the garage; Edward had picked me up to run us there, so we didn't miss too much of Emmett's reaction. Edward set me down, only to wrap both arms around my waist and pulled me into him. The males, minus Emmett, burst into laughter seeing the jeep. Emmett was frozen in his spot jaw dropped.

A series of emotions flitted through his face. His mouth opened and shut several times. Edward at one point shifted me and placed me slightly behind him.

"You!" Emmett turned and looked at me. He looked as if he was trying to appear angry, but his mouth twitched.

"Not my idea," I squeaked, pointing at Alice. Edward growled at him. Emmett turned to Alice who was now behind Jasper. Jasper had stopped laughing and his arms across his chest.

"Calm down. It was a joke," Jasper smirked.

"Relax Emmett. They are magnets and washable markers." Rose walked over to the jeep and took off one of the hearts and threw it at him.

Emmett bent down and picked it up. Looked at it, then he started laughing.

"You're going to fit into the family just fine." He tossed the heart at me having it land at my feet. I giggled as Edward kissed me on the head.

Everyone turned to head back into the house. That is when Edward noticed his review window and I blushed and bit my lip. He just chuckled as he kissed my cheek then wrapped an arm around me leading me back into the house.

Once settled again, Edward started where he left off.

Apparently Jacob was sympathizing and understanding Leah now.

"Well, maybe those two can heal each other and fall in love," Esme smiled.

"What should not be clear?" Jasper asked.

"If I was to guess; I imagine the cup," Edward answered. I struggled not to grimace again.

"Even Jacob is willing to give you all the credit on this one," Emmett snickered.

"I thought he was making a connection with Leah," Esme frowned about Jacob's comments about Leah; apparently she was really hoping for those two.

"Of course 'us', she is a member of this family, that stupid dog," Alice snapped; apparently Jacob was starting to wear on her nerves.

Why wouldn't I defend Rose? She is helping me," I frowned at Jacob's continuous comments against her.

"At least he realizes he is being a jerk. That's something." Jasper scoffed.

"Yes, but is it better to realize you are being a jerk and still be a jerk or is it better to not realize you are a jerk?" Carlisle surmised.

"It takes a cold person to purposely be a jerk." Esme shook her head.

"I wish I was strong enough to help you, love. As much as we are at odds in the book, I am glad you are helping Bella out, Rose." Edward said with a small smile.

Rose was silent for a minute for replying. "Well, hopefully the book can teach you that the pregnancy is a good thing, which you can share in together." she smiled back.

"I can see where Bella got her comment about being a museum exhibit. Was it really necessary for everyone to watch her like that?" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," there were a few murmurs.

"Actually, I am surprised Alice isn't around." As I realized I haven't heard much about her.

"I don't know what I am up to. Maybe I am working on a nursery." She shrugged; her guess made perfect sense.

I blanched when I heard that my bookself thought the blood smelled good.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about you passing out due to the smell." Jasper teased. I am definitely glad I wasn't eating at the moment when I heard the blood tasted good. I heard a slight growl from Edward when he read how Jacob was reaching out to touch me.

"If it makes him sick to hear about her drinking it then why is he staying?" Edward growled.

"Hey, if the blood tastes good to me that has to be a good thing," I called his attention to the positive in the book, trying to forcefully smile at the idea. Edward smiled at me, giving me a hug.

"Definitely sounds like we are on the right track." Carlisle smiled. The rest of the family smiled and started laughing at my question about my total.

"Yes, heaven for bid Edward can't get away with lying to me anymore," I was sarcastic. Edward worked hard to hide his smile. He leaned over to kiss me.

"I am not going to lie to you, love." He ruffled my hair.

"Sounds like Jacob is now Edward's sun too," Emmett teased. Edward threw a pillow at his head.

"Boys," Esme said sternly.

Edward's face lit up and let out a sigh of relief when he heard book Bella was much better after just one cup of blood.

"This is wonderful. If you two go this route, we will know to start the blood much earlier. Perhaps then we can avoid her getting so sick" Carlisle smiled. I looked up to Edward to catch his eye. He gave me a smile and a wink. Does that mean he will consider it?

"I am sure Jacob would love to sleep in yours and Edward's bed," Emmett snickered with Jasper.

"Bella is right to offer the beds. We should offer them some food too." Esme smiled at me.

"I wonder if Bella has a combined diet then the baby will too?" Edward appeared thoughtful. Carlisle seemed to nod in agreement.

"We will make sure we have plenty of eggs in the house as well," Esme smiled.

"Poor boy needs his sleep, what now?" Esme eyes were wide with motherly concern.

"Whatever it is, he better not show back up in this house naked," Rose looked disgusted.

The family tensed when they heard four wolves showed up. Jacob and the others were concerned at first where the other three wolves were.

"I doubt Sam would be stupid enough to attack us with only three wolves," Jasper commented.

The rest of the pack wanted them to return, that is why they were there.

"I am really starting to like Seth; he is actually a cool pup." Emmett grinned.

"He definitely doesn't seem to hate us just because we are vampires." Jasper nodded in agreement.

Jacob's pack certainly doesn't seem to trust Sam's completely either?" Edward was twirling a strand of my hair.

"Sounds like Jacob is starting to see us as family too and not just vampires." Carlisle smiled in response to Jacob wondering what would happen if my bookself did end up dying.

"What girl wouldn't be mad about a bunch of boys thinking about her being naked?" Alice rolled her eyes in huff agreeing with Leah.

In the chapter Jared tried talking Jacob into coming back or at least allowing Leah and Seth. Jacob told him Seth and Leah are there of their own free will.

"I can't believe he played the mom card on Seth," Emmett chuckled.

When that didn't work, he turned to Leah.

"Oh, this kid isn't too brilliant trying to get to her by using Sam. Don't they realize he is what she is escaping?" Jasper snickered. I didn't blame Leah for wanting to stay away.

Jacob was declaring that once we were gone he was going to live back as a wolf again.

Jared and the other wolves were about to leave when Jacob asked about Embry. From the sound of it they were probably worried Embry would join Jacob.

"I am surprised he didn't already," I spoke up.

"Sam might have order them not too. But, possibly if they come too close to Jacob then maybe Jacob could have override it," Jasper guessed at an answer.

"But they did send Quil." Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah, but the sicko probably can't be apart from that poor little girl for long," Rose scoffed.

"He should just get some sleep and allow Seth to tell us. If there was anything important on our end than we would tell him or Seth could." I rolled my eyes. At this point I would much rather have seen Seth over Jacob. I was grateful Jacob's help, but not at the cost of upsetting Edward. By the end of the chapter I liked Seth more and more; he would make a good candidate for a friend.

"That is the end of that chapter," Edward passed the book to Esme.

"Dear would you like a sandwich now?" Esme asked before opening the book.

"I can get it," I moved to get up.

"No, allow me." Edward kissed me and then rushed off to the kitchen. I sat back down.

"Okay then. This chapter is called, **You Know Things are Bad When you Feel Guilty for Being Rude to Vampires.**" Esme raised any eyebrow.

"No, it called learning to have manners," Alice snickered.

"Bet it is Esme he feels guilty about. He wouldn't care about any of the rest of us; except maybe Carlisle." Jasper joked.

At this point Jacob was practically dead on his feet.

"It is not weird, I just know my manners. Plus, I think I would rather leave him some clothes than have him walk into the house naked." Edward smirked returning to the room with a plate and a soda for me.

"Thank you," I gave him a kiss and sat on the floor with my back against Edward's legs.

"You are welcome, love." he kissed the back of my head.

"I wouldn't be the one to leave him clothes to begin with. Let alone a dress," Rose announced smugly.

"Though he is right to check if Emmett had anything to do with it," Jasper grinned wryly.

I heard a low growl from Edward about Jacob's opinion of how book Bella smiled at him when he got back.

"Edward, seriously, he is usually off about my bookself's reactions to him. He also thought I enjoyed that forced kiss. Why do you or your bookself believe him over me?" I turned to pat his knee. He reached down and tweaked my hair.

"That doesn't mean I am going to enjoy hearing it," he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Horrible blonde joke. How could you laugh at that," Rose glared at Edward.

"If you were thinking anything like you are now; I am sure I was chuckling at that," Edward chuckled. Rose expression turned from a glare to a smirk.

"I do hope Jacob, Seth and Leah will take us up on our offer." Esme looked concern for the wayward wolves.

"Seth probably will without hesitation. Jacob might eventually be persuaded. However, Leah may be harder to convince." Jasper told her. Esme just sighed and shook her head.

I could feel Edward tense behind me at the mention of my rib breaking.

"Edward, as painful as that is, it can occur in normal pregnancies too. So it might not have anything to do with the baby being super strong," Carlisle informed him medically.

"The good news is Bella is much stronger than before."

"I am not pushing hospitality, I was raised with manners. Something he wasn't." Alice was a bit miffed. She even got more upset a moment later. "I can't see the baby? How am I going to shop for the baby? I am going to get headaches," she whined and was panicky at once.

"I am sorry, Alice," I was feeling guilty for the headaches.

"Calm down darlin'. You will either shop for gender neutral or both genders," Jasper calmed her.

"Double the shopping!" Alice's eyes were brimming with excitement again. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, I think in our trying to be nice; we should remember that we don't smell the best to the wolves," Carlisle looked guilty about Jacob nearly suffocating because of the smell of the pillow.

"Oh, Dear," Esme looked equally guilty.

"What is Jacob's problem with Seth? He is acting all possessive over my mate," Edward grumbled.

"You don't suppose…" Jasper trailed off when Edward hissed.

"You better hope that you are wrong," he growled.

"What?" I turned and looked at Edward. He just shook his head and didn't respond; I rolled my eyes and tuned to Jasper.

"Well?" I asked.

"Just a speculation. I may not be right. But think about Jacob's 180 about protecting us.

That he is being equally worried about your health like Edward. Even, maybe, even your happy reactions. I was wondering if it was at all possible if Jacob might have or will imprint on the baby," Jasper rushed out avoiding eye contact with Edward who was growling again. I was sickened at the thought. It was bad enough that Quil imprinted on a two year old, but imprinting on a baby before even left the womb.

"Oh, Hell no!" Rose hissed.

"Rose, language," Esme said, her face was grim.

"Wait, the dog is going to imprint on a boy?" Emmett started laughing as we all stared at him.

"No, it would mean the baby is a girl." Alice smirked.

"I agree with Edward. I hope that you are wrong." I stood up to sit back in Edward's lap; he instantly pulled me into him and grabbed a blanket for us.

"It makes me feel better to know you look so much healthier, however, you don't have to lie about being in pain." He nuzzled my cheek.

"What good would it do to complain though? It will just make you feel bad," I kissed his lips chastely.

"Looks like you were right about being extra careful while hunting," Emmett frowned, when the chapter turned to the section of Carlisle conferring with Jacob about hunting.

"You have to hunt, too," I ran my hand through Edward's hair.

"I am not going to want to leave your side for a moment. In case you take a turn for the worse." He placed his forehead against mine.

"So leave when Carlisle stays behind. You may need to be at your full strength," I argued back. He heaved a sigh.

"Bella is right. You will not do her any good if you are weak by your thirst," Carlisle interjected.

Towards the end of the chapter Esme spoke to Jacob herself about the food and clothes.

"Aww, I think you made the wolf blush, mom," Emmett teased. Esme looked amused.

"I think it is safe to say that it is in deed Esme he feels guilty about being rude to," Jasper chuckled lightly. Personally, I couldn't see how anyone could be rude to her as well.

"I don't see why they do not just eat it. It is not like we are going to do anything to it." Alice shook her head. I watched Edward's eyes tighten at my bookself asking Jacob to come back soon.

"Good thing we have those electric blankets. No wolves needed," I whispered into his ear. He smiled at me. Esme ended the chapter and handed the book to Alice.

**A/N: Bella and the girls finally got their revenge on Emmett. I figured he after the initial shock he would be in good humor about it. Thank you for all the reviews.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 43 Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock and Too Much Information Alert**

Alice got herself settled with the book. "**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**." She tilted her head side to side with each word. A few of us looked at her questioning her sanity. She giggled. "That is the name of the chapter." She continued to read. From the start of the chapter it sounded the only anti-Cullens now was Leah.

"Yeah, I am sure it was a hardship for Jacob to eat the food." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we can't say we didn't try with Leah," Esme sighed about the food and clothes taking a trip down stream.

"Hmm, that's true. If we wanted to move and have the baby else where, we would definitely need to plan ahead for medical supplies," Carlisle rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"See, I am happy to see Seth too. So I do not think it has anything to do with Jacob personally," I wanted to point out. I wanted to believe that my bookself should've let Jacob go long ago. Edward just nodded. He flinched at another rib being broken.  
"I am fine." I placed a hand against his cheek. He just sighed again and shook his head. One of his hands lightly traced my ribs, tinkling me slightly and causing me to start giggling.

"Stop." I swatted at his hand; he smirked and continued.

"What, this?" He continued causing me to squirm and laugh harder.

"Stop it, pest." I crossed my arms in front of me trying to block access from my ribs. He chuckled and stopped only to wrap his arms around me.

My thoughts grew serious again when I found out my bookself had been talking to Charlie.

"Not a good idea to tell him you are getting well if we are using this as your way to die or disappear for the change," Jasper commented dryly. I had to agree with him.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to me? I clearly wasn't thinking straight. I agree. I don't want Charlie to think I am getting better only to get sick or to die again," I bit my lip out of embarrassment.

"Great, now I want the wolf around too," Alice muttered.

"We can easily solve the problem with the temperature thing; with the heat blankets and you sans wolf," I kissed his cheek.

"That dog is purposely trying to antagonize me," Rose whined.

"Poor Jasper," I mumbled.

"Wait, why poor me?" Jasper glanced at me.

"Well, I am sure the house is an emotional haywire right now in the book. Book Bella is emotional due to her pregnancy. Edward is flipping out. Rose is going to be irritated at Jacob and overprotective. Alice is upset due to the pregnancy affecting her visions. Carlisle worried about helping me. Esme's more than likely worried about everyone. Jacob is being well Jacob. I am sure it is painful for you to be in house right now. I am so sorry." I felt guilty.

"Once again you forgot about me," Emmett pouted.

"No. I didn't. Your probably the only one he can stand to be around right now. I would say Seth, but I am not sure if the smell would be counterproductive," I answered.

"Wonderful," Jasper muttered. "No wonder why I am probably in hiding," Alice kissed his cheek.

Once again my bookself seemed happy to see Jacob again, according to him. I rolled my eyes. I certainly think this had to be his perspective.

"Finally, someone else telling her not to downplay her symptoms," Edward smirked tweaking my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Maybe it is still in Jacob's head. She obviously wants a blanket compared to him," Esme gave Edward a hopeful glance.

"Did you just tell me to wait on the dog?" Rose spit through her teeth at Alice.

"Umm, Yes. I guess I did in the book." Alice shrugged, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Rose, you better not do anything to that food," Esme scolded. However, Esme was the only one not laughing when we found out what Rose did do.

"You do realize that you and Jacob are starting to tease each other like brother and sister," Jasper teased her. Rose glowered at him, but he just continued to laugh.

"Maybe you should've written Shaggy instead of Fido." Carlisle chuckled. Esme glared at him.

"Don't encourage her," she scolded.

The question of my due date came up; Carlisle and Edward both perked up.

"Two weeks a day, wow!" Emmett let out a low whistle.

"So we could maybe deliver the baby soon. Perhaps it would even be better not to last until the full forty weeks depending on how Bella is doing. Babies are healthy enough to survive after 36 weeks without any extra medical interventions." Carlisle looked over at the two of us.

"That might be good, Bella may not be strong enough for a long labor," Edward nodded in agreement.

"So, I could have a baby in little as 20 days after conception?" I raised an eyebrow.

In the chapter Jacob was even finding a stronger pull to my bookself than before. Jacob asked book Bella if she wanted him there. She told him that he was like family to her, that he made it feel complete. Edward sighed again and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"I am sorry; I don't know why or understand why she feels that way," I told him sadly. Here my bookself goes again hurting Edward.

"I know that, love. I sighed, because a few others are now curious about the imprinting thing. Not just Jasper." He gave me a hug.

"Oh. I really hope they are wrong, that is just creepy in a sense," I frowned.

The topic of Charlie came up again. I shook my head at my bookself's own hope for Charlie.

"Bella, you are living in a dream world, that can't happen." Rose looked at me sternly.

"I know that in this reality my only explanation is she probably feels bad leaving Charlie without anyone. The last thing I want to do is put Charlie in danger of the Volturi." I shook my head.

"It's not just Bella's fault though. None of us are stopping her, like Jacob is saying. We are just feeding her disillusion about keeping contact with Charlie. Rather than gently setting her straight," Jasper said softly, looking pointedly at Edward.

"You are right; she already is not doing well, so I wouldn't want to make her unhappy." Edward frowned.

"I know I have to let Charlie go. It's okay, I think the pregnancy is messing with my brain," I muttered.

"Maybe we can find Charlie someone," Alice suggested.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

Alice went back to reading. I flinched when I heard the baby was going to use his own teeth to get out of me. The Cullens didn't look happy either.

"Ouch," I clenched my stomach.

"I wonder if morphine or an epidural would help. And then, obviously, a caesarian delivery. We will probably have to use our teeth and then change Bella as soon as the baby is out," Carlisle was conferring with Edward.

"Well, I guess we know what Jasper and I have been doing now. Research department. I am glad we weren't just hiding away." Emmett looked approvingly. He seemed happy that he had been doing something.

"So, there have been myths and legends before. I would like to look into them soon. That is fascinating." Carlisle spoke up.

"Rose, that was rather blunt and unnecessary," Esme looked at her disapprovingly. Edward was growling at her.

"She might have been blunt, but she is right. Nowhere did she say she didn't expect my bookself to survive, just the opposite in fact. To me it sounded like she thought my bookself and the baby would make it because of the help I would have," I defended her.

"Thank you," Rose looked smug.

When Jacob upended his bowl on Rose's head all of did our best to rein in our laughter. I had to bury my head in Edward's chest. Edward moved his head to my hair. Poor Emmett was struggling so hard he started coughing. Rose was giving him a death glare.

"Man, Jacob has balls to do that." Jasper was smirking.

"It is not funny," Rose hissed.

"He wants to throw something at me for loving my baby, the jerk. Do you really think he imprinted on the baby, because he clearly still thinks it is a monster?" I asked. Jasper shrugged.

"I am not certain that he did. It was just speculation."

Jacob in the chapter certainly didn't like to be compared to the baby. He got bored with all the genetic talk.

"It will be very interesting indeed." Carlisle was looking off in his own world.

At the end of the chapter Jacob came to the same equation: that the baby will have to come out by caesarian from vampire teeth or his.

"He is not allowed to deliver the baby," I shook my head in horror.

"He may try to kill on the spot." Rose looked worried.

"Don't worry, I am sure I will be there." Carlisle calmed us down; he reached out to grab the book Alice was handing him.

"This chapter is called, **Too Much Information Alert**," Carlisle read.

The chapter started out with the wolves running out checking paths to see if it was safe for the Cullens. It seemed like Jacob and Leah were bonding.

"Maybe Esme is right, maybe they will make a cute couple." Alice smiled.

"That would be much better then him imprinting on the baby," I agreed readily.

"I have to agree with Jacob and Leah; Seth is much too young to leave his mother yet," Esme nodded accordingly.

I blanched at the description of how they were eating the deer.

"And they complain about our diet," Emmett shook his head.

"You alright, love?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I am just glad I wasn't eating," I smiled.

"He is not even going to bother cleaning himself," Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Why is it worst for Jacob than her. I am happy with Edward and I am going to make it." I growled.

"Yes, but that is not how Jacob sees it. He still doesn't believe that our life is actually living." Edward ran his fingers across my cheek to calm me down.

"Wait, how can she sympathize with me?" Rose looked incredulously towards the book.

We read more as Leah described her problem that Jacob got freaked out by hearing.

"And now we know why it is too much information alert." Emmett was cringing with Jasper. Carlisle looked interested and Edward looked indifferent.

"Yes, boys do seem to like to run and hide when the topic is girly problems." Alice giggled.

Leah felt that because she became a wolf that it meant she was not good enough to be imprinted on and carry on the line.

"So they believe that imprinting has nothing to do with soul mates, but your best match to build a stronger future pack. Interesting," Jasper spoke with interest.

"I do hope Jacob is right and that her cycle returns to normal if she can stop phasing," Carlisle brought up.

Leah went, saying she understanding what Rose was doing for me and that she would've done the same.

"Okay, so maybe she does understand me," Rose looked like she didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed.

"She understands too that Rose isn't out to endanger Bella either," Alice pointed out.

I was watching Edward's face as he cringed as he heard about my pelvis. He let out a groan. I rubbed his hair until he calmed down.

"Thank god. I was wrong." Edward sighed.

"You overreact way too much, Edward," Rose rolled her eyes.

"And you're antagonizing him too much in the book. You're going to cause him to snap. Emmett may not get to you in time if you push him over the edge." Alice defended Edward. Emmett was frowning at the thought.

"Alice has a point. Edward is going to worry about Bella, that is a given. We should help alleviate his stress, not add to it," Esme added.

"Bella and I could go somewhere on our own and when the time comes; Carlisle will only join us if they are going to be any problems." Edward glanced around the room.

"Oh, I don't want it to come to that," Esme looked sad.

"We don't even know if there is going to be a baby. So, there is nothing to worry about yet," Edward looked away from me. I certainly hope he wasn't making a decision on his own about it. Although I am not sure how I felt about it. I wanted the baby, but at the same time I didn't want to upset Edward so much.

"Rose, you should be hunting. You shouldn't be around Bella incase something goes wrong," Carlisle critized her.

"What about Edward though?" She crossed her arms across her chest.  
"When it comes to Bella's blood he has immense control, however, he should hunt too." Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward didn't respond, but wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Well, the dog is still as immature as ever," Rose hissed about Jacob waving his foot in her face and yet another blonde joke.

"He is going to lose that foot," Rose growled.

"You should just ignore him. He is only continuing to act this way because he knows it bothers you," Esme advised.

The chapter took a turn as Edward was asking Bella if she said something.

"Do you think I can finally read her mind?" Edward perked up.

"I don't see why you would suddenly now." Jasper looked confused, so did Carlisle.

"Esme Island and feathers. Oooo someone has a dirty mind," Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed bright red and buried my face into Edward's chest.

Edward in the book surprised everyone by touching my pregnant stomach. I looked at him curiously; he looked deep in thought with his brows furrowed.

It was about then in the chapter Edward made a discovery.

"You can hear our baby?" My eyes widen and locked with Edward's. His eyes widened in shock at first, then in awe. He got a goofy grin on his face.

"I can hear the baby and he loves his mommy's voice." He leaned down to kiss me. I didn't miss it that Edward was now calling it a baby rather than fetus in the book.

"The baby is happy." Esme was smiling.

"I think the book also lets us know that loud noises startle the baby, that is why he kicks hard," Jasper was smiling too. Though looking around the room at the smiling faces, a few tears slipped through my eyes; Edward leaned down to kiss them away. I knew that I loved the baby even more now.

"You named the baby without me," Edward pouted.

"Well, you didn't seem like you were in the mood to." I looked at him; he frowned.

"What does the 'J' stand for? I am already a junior." Edward asked.

"Maybe it is Jasper" Alice beamed.

"As nice and honored I would be, something tells me I am not the 'J'." Jasper smiled, Edward grumbled.

"You can be the 'J' in this reality, because no way am I naming our baby after Jacob." I told him.

"Oh sweetheart, I am touched you want to name the baby after me," Esme was beaming

"That girl's name is strange though," Emmett teased,

"And Emmett is normal." Alice asked him.

"I wonder if you ask the baby if it knows it's gender if it could answer you?" Jasper asked Edward.

"That might be interesting to try." Edward grinned.

"If the baby is that smart, we could safely deliver it." Carlisle smiled.

Edward was nuzzling my cheek. He seemed to enjoy the idea of that baby now.

"Of course the baby is going to love you." He whispered to me.

Jacob was not happy with the turn of events. He was mad, thinking Edward betrayed him.

"I am not sorry I have finally come to my senses," Edward smiled.

"It is about time." Rose smiled.

"Ah, whose car is he taking?" Jasper asked.

"That's a good question for Bella to answer." Carlisle smiled.

"But Bella doesn't know anything about cars." Emmett looked confused.

"Maybe so, but it is her turn to read," Carlisle handed me the book.

**A/N: Baby is coming next chapter. **

**In response about the wolves. They were never the bad guys in the books, so I am not making them the bad guys here. However, they will have a response to the books, but not quite yet; I have it all planned out. Remember they're far behind the Cullens in reading.**

**I tried to response to some reviews the other day, but fanficiton was acting up so I am not sure if it went through.**

**Thank You for all reviews.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 44 What Do I Look Like? The Wizard of OZ? You Need a Brain? You Need a Heart? Go Ahead. Take Mine. Take Everything I Have. And There Are No Words For This.**

"Hurry up, Bella, we need to find out what car he is taking." Emmett looked worried.

"Alright, Alright. **What Do I Look Like? The Wizard of OZ? You Need a Brain? You Need a Heart? Go Ahead. Take Mine. Take Everything I Have.**" I paused.  
"Please tell me that was the name of the chapter." Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course, it was silly." I teased him before starting the chapter. I paused again after I read it was not the Volvo. Three words were burning off the page at me and I did not want to get to them.

"Well," Alice prompted. All the Cullens were looking at me with similar expressions of worry.

"Didn't Jacob have his bike? I thought I remember hearing that it was in the meadow last." I asked.

"You know, I think you're right, but quit stalling, their anxiety is killing me." Jasper answered looking a little pained. I took a deep breath and read out which car it was. The room was so deadpan quiet that I could even hear my own heart.

"You're letting him drive the Vanquish. You don't let anyone drive that car," Emmett eyes were wide, but not as wide as Edward's

"Has, to be a mistake," he mumbled. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Man, he is planning on totaling it," Jasper let out a low whistle. Edward whimpered.

"I wonder if this would be karma getting you back, for killing my truck." I smirked.

I glanced at his face, he didn't look happy. I ran my hand in his hair again.

"Edward, it is a book, remember?" he nodded and tried to smile.

Jacob was flying to Seattle in the car. Both packs of wolves watched him leave.

"I hope that this is not going to bite us in the butt." Jasper grew worried. "Most of us are gone and now Jacob's left."

"Real mature, taken handicap spaces for those who actually may need them. How does he not have sensitivity to the subject, when his father is in a wheelchair?" Emmett scowled.

"This should be good, he is going to try and force himself to imprint," Rose smirked.

"What is wrong with a girl who hangs out at the mall?" Alice pouted.

"Nothing darlin'. They're just not his type. He is clearly looking for someone, like Bella," Jasper calmed her.

"In all his trying to force him to imprint on this one girl; why doesn't he just try a real relationship if he is interested? She clearly is. I thought that is what he wanted over imprinting," I asked.

"Maybe he is afraid to get hurt again," Esme suggested.

"Well, if he doesn't want to come back then don't come back. We aren't forcing you to help us." Rose rolled her eyes at Jacob's dramatics.

"It is getting very old," Emmett agreed with her. Edward breathed a sigh of relief when his car was returned with no harm.

"Wow, either you were really worried about your car or something is up, if you left Bella," Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Bella is more important than my car any day. I wouldn't leave her side for that." Edward's voice was cold.

Turns out Leah came to the house and chewed my bookself out for hurting Jacob. I couldn't understand why she couldn't let go either. Maybe she deserved to be yelled at like that. I felt Edward's hand tangle itself in my hair.

"I am sorry my bookself is hurting you again," I said sadly.

"It is all right, I am sure your emotions are all over the place with the pregnancy. Leah would see it through Jacob's eyes, so it's probably not as bad as it is. Besides you are having my baby and you are married to me." Edward smiled at me, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I've been calling her Rose, long before he was born." Edward rolled his eyes.

"The baby can already understand us. Remarkable. This is going to be a gifted little one." Esme was excited.

"We should be able to take the baby out earlier than this then. For both the baby's and Bella's benefit. I have no doubts on that now," Carlisle was smiling. I began to smile when I read that Edward now believed that I was going to make it too.

"It took you long enough." I kissed his cheek.

"My apologies, love. As I said, you are usually right about these things, where I am wrong." He kissed my forehead.

"Eww, did you just consider Jacob to be a brother," Rose protested. Edward shrugged.

"I am not the only one that he is getting along with now," he answered back.

Edward in the chapter was asking for permission to change my bookself.

"Do you think he will give it?" Emmett looked curious.

"We can only hope. It will save us a lot future problems. Maybe being around us for a few days will help him to decide," Carlisle looked hopeful.

Jacob was refusing to let Bella apologize and he realized how much he wanted Bella to stay around in some form. It was up to him whether it was by an enemy or ally. He finally gave the permission.

"Well, he is starting to come to some sense. He realizes we don't have to be enemies just because we are vampires." Carlisle smiled.

"Well, that helps us out in the books. But Bella and Jacob don't have that connection in this reality," Jasper reminded us.

"In this reality we can always disappear and have the baby somewhere else. And not return to the area for a long time, if not all. If we are responsible for their change we might not want to spark off another generation," Edward suggested.

"Bella, you trip over your feet even when you can see them. Don't start blaming your belly." Emmett teased, causing me to blush.

"And the klutz strikes again" Jasper teased me about spilling the cup.

"Bella, you just let us get it. Sudden movement isn't good for you or the baby." Edward looked concern.

I continued reading. Edward tensed when I said something ripped. He shot a glance to Carlisle.

"Oh no! I am not there," Carlisle looked back at Edward in alarm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We think the placenta might have detached. Carlisle was right; we should've had the baby out earlier. We waited too long." Edward answered me honestly. I froze with fear for my baby.

"Bella, do you want me to finish?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

The chapter ended dramatically with my bookself screaming in agony and vomiting blood. Edward clung to me and I was trembling.

"Dude, it is like the exorcist," Emmett blurted out. Rose smacked him hard as Edward growled.

"Just when I though you were going to be able to behave yourself through one of the books," she snapped at him.

Jasper didn't stop and went into the next chapter.

"This chapter is, **There Are No Words For This.**" I bit my lip and leaned into Edward's chest as he tightened his arms around me. Carlisle also had his arm around Esme who looked worried. Alice was trying to read over Jasper shoulder which was a feat in itself since she is a foot and half shorter than him.

"Oh, my poor Bella. Please make it, love." Edward was whimpering. As Jasper was reading about Edward and Rose rushing me to Carlisle's office and the problems I was having.

"Screw the damn morphine and get the baby out. You will be changing me in a minute and I am going to be in pain anyways." I was panicking.

"I am sorry, I am panicking. I am trying to go by what our plans were." Edward whimpered looking frightened.

"I needed to be there. I am so sorry. We will be better prepared next time," Carlisle looked worried. I felt Jasper spread calm through the room. I took deep a breath, this was a book and there was a lot of it left still. I was trying to keep positive thoughts while my bookself was in a panic.

"Oh my god!" Rose's eyes grew wide as she heard about herself about to lose control.

"This why we all must be well feed," Carlisle looked at her sternly and she nodded.

Luckily Jacob stopped her in time.

"I am glad he was able to stop her without phasing." Emmett held Rose tight to him.

"I wouldn't want to fight him. I honestly do not want to hurt Bella or the baby." Rose whispered in alarm.

"Man, I am still in the house at this point." Jasper looked surprised.

"See, you are stronger than you think." I gave him a smile.

Edward had his head buried in my hair as Jasper read that Jacob needed to give me CPR and my spine snapped. All of us winced.

"I am so glad, I can't have babies," Alice looked scared.

"Please, hang in their Bella," Esme looked concerned.

My bookself was barely hanging in there. Edward clung to me.

"Please make it, Bella. Please keep you heart beating." He moved his hand over my chest to feel it beating against his hand.

Edward had to remove the baby by his teeth.

"A baby girl," I sighed once she was out.

"I'll celebrate after you make it," Edward whispered looking scared still.

"You can do this, Edward. I know you are going to save me again." I kissed his cheek.

"Why would it be wrong to want to hold my baby? If I am about to be changed I am not going to be able to for a few days," I whimpered.

"If you want to hold the baby, I am going to let you hold the baby," Edward mumbled. "You've worked too hard for me not to let you."

The baby bit my bookself and Edward took her away to scold her. Edward flinched.

"Interesting, I wonder if she understands you," Jasper inquired. It was then in the chapter my heart stopped. Edward behind me muttered a curse.

"At least Jacob is there to help you with CPR." Emmett told him.

"He did not just say to throw our baby out a window! Yeah right, it is wonderful that Jacob is there," I cried out in horror.

Luckily Rose was back in the scene, in control, to take the baby.

"Thank goodness," Esme sighed in relief.

"I would have never thrown our baby out the window," Edward grumbled.

"A syringe of venom right to the heart; that is a wonderful idea," Carlisle's eyes gleamed.

"Wow, you are able to change her right in front of Jacob without him losing control," Jasper looked impressed.

"What if you had several syringes? Then you wouldn't have to bite Bella and then the treaty would have a loop hole," Alice suggested.

"That might be something to look into," Carlisle nodded.

"Is he seriously referring to me as Humpty Dumpty? Does that make him the king's horse?" I scowled. There were a few snickers. Edward on the other hand was still looking very grave.

"Interesting, he feels no pull to you anymore, but in another direction. This is right after the baby left the room, maybe we are right about him imprinting," Jasper said slowly.

"Thank you for not giving up." I kissed Edward's cheek.

"I could never give up on you. I hope I am right and that you make it." he kissed my cheek back.

We listened as Jasper read that Jacob has written my bookself off as dead.

"He is going to go after the baby." I cried out in alarm.

"Where is everyone else?" Emmett snapped, not liking that Rose was in danger.

"Edward is with Bella. Carlisle, Esme, and you are gone. We might have been wrong before and Jasper had to step out so he didn't hurt Bella or the baby. I am not sure where I am," Alice looked alarmed too.

"I wish I didn't have my back to him. I should have taken the baby to mine or Edward's room," Rose looked worried.

Jasper continued on as Jacob started to stalk my baby.

"I will give my life before I will let you touch the baby," Rose hissed at Jacob in the book.

"He will not win a fight against me. He is going to be one dead dog if he hurts my niece," Jasper's growl rumpled through the room.

It hurt me to watch Edward flinch as Jacob wanted him to have nothing at all left and for him to suffer.

"My bookself is going to make it. And then she is going to kill Jacob, herself, if he hurts the baby," I growled.

"Our daughter has your eyes," Edward smiled slightly at Jacob's comment. Lighten his mood some.

"No, no, no," I muttered as Jasper read the last page of the chapter. "He didn't just do what I think he did. Did he?" Jasper shifted uncomfortably from the heated stares he was getting.

"That dog just imprinted on my daughter and she is not even an hour old," Edward looked furious.

"This is just wrong," Rose looked disgusted. "We can't allow him near the baby."

"But now he is going to read about it," I moaned.

"Well, again we can just tell them that you two decided not to have the baby. Who knows, maybe because Bella and Jacob do not have a connection now; he may not imprint on the baby," Jasper brought up.

"Except, if Sam is right and they imprint on their best genetic match, it may happen anyways," Edward also groaned.

"The odds of having not only a girl, but the same girl with the same genetic lottery, would be slim to none. It could happen, but I wouldn't count on it." Carlisle told us.

"So even we decide to have a baby, it will not be the same as the baby as in the book," I asked sadly.

"You would have a better chance at getting hit by lightening," Carlisle told me, Edward hissed. "Forgive me; I forgot who I was talking about. It would be a very small chance." Carlisle amended. But it was too late Emmett and Jasper were already laughing.

"Well, there is one good thing though. The changing of the heart, I think Bella will be okay," Esme smiled.

"Thank goodness," Edward leaned in and kissed me hard and passionately. My heart sped up and he pulled back all too soon. "I was right about something, finally. It is a girl." he smiled against my lips giving me one more small peck.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy it while it lasts," I smirked.

"Yay, a girl. I sure hope she likes to dress up. We can have so much fun with her." Alice squealed.

"Hey daddy, you going to have you work cut out for you. Not only are you going to hear thoughts about Bella in high school, but your daughter too," Emmett snickered; Edward's smile dropped.

"You mean your fine with teenage boys thinking dirty thoughts about your niece?" Rose glared at him.

"Okay, maybe that's not so funny after all?" Emmett stopped laughing and scowled.

"I don't think any boy would stand a chance with two uncles and a father watching out for her. Maybe it would've been better to have a boy." I giggled.

"You're just saying that, so you will be right." Edward pulled on a lock of my hair.

My cell phone rang before I could answer him. I grabbed it out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hi, Dad." I assumed he was calling to have me come home soon.

"Hey Bells, are you still at the Cullen's?" He asked his voice sounded tired.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Is Esme or Carlisle there? I would like to talk to one of them for a minute," he asked.

"Sure hold on," I held my phone to them; Esme took it from me.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" She kindly asked listening.

"Sure, Charlie, that is not a problem at all. We are more than happy to have Bella stay another night. I am sure the girls will be thrilled."

"Edward, too," Emmett said softly, getting an elbow from Rose.

"Shhh," she scolded.

"Yes, the boys got back this morning. We will keep an eye on things. Okay. Good-bye, Charlie," Esme handed me my phone back.

"Hey dad, what is going on?" I was curious why he was so willing to have me stay another night. Not that I minded.

"I am going to be in La Push overnight. Billy's not feeling so great and Jake is gone at some retreat. I don't want you going back to the house alone," he told me.

"Okay, well tell Billy I hope he feels better. If you get a chance could see if you can get my books?" I asked.

"Will do. Have a good night and I will see you tomorrow night for dinner."

"Bye, Dad." I called as I hung up.

"I am not sure the chances are good about getting the books," Edward told me.

"I had to try," I really didn't want Jacob to know about our possible daughter.

"This is good we can continue to read more of the book now." Alice chirped excitedly.

**A/N: Baby's arrived. Jacob's book is finally over with. Back to Bella's with the burning. Thank you for all reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 45: Preface, Burning and New. (EPOV)**

"My turn then," Emmett took the book from Jasper." Well here is some good news, it's back in Bella's point of view, so looks like she made it." All I could think was thank God. The last few chapters had me on edge. I never liked Bella to be in pain even if it was in the book, it still doesn't sit well with me. I now had a daughter in the book. I wasn't sure how to take it yet. Bella's pregnancy was far from easy or healthy. The question was what to do now. I could tell how Bella's eyes were lit up that she loved our baby already, but was it worth the risk? I did tell her if the outcome was good we could try. Now I wished I hadn't said that.

Alice pulled out her phone and made a quick call to order Bella some pizza.

"This part has a **preface**, as well." Emmett started reading.

"Wonderful, we are all now fighting the Voturi. When does this end?" Jasper groaned.

"Little sister is ready to fight. Awesome, does this mean I get to train you?' Emmett got all excited.

"No!" I shouted getting pissed. My Bella was never going to fight. _Aw, no fun!_ Emmett looked disappointed.

"Does that mean you want to teach me?" Bella asked me, looking up at me.

"No, you are not fighting" I shook my head, trying not to let my anger show.

"So you rather I be defenseless," she raised an eyebrow at me. _She has a point bro. Better she knows what she is doing, then make mistakes like a newborn, _Jasper looked at me.

"Let's, not worry about this now. IF we have to worry about it, then you are better off being trained by Jasper then anyone else."

"Hey, No fair I asked," Emmett pouted.

"Emmett, just continue on please." Esme asked him.

He huffed dramatically before starting the next chapter. "Fine this chapter is called **Burning**," I instantly cringed; I kind of hoped the book would skip this part. I pulled Bella deep into my chest. She rested her cheek above my dead heart.

The chapter started off with Bella describing her pain; which had me wincing.

"Hold up, this is the pain she was in having the baby not the changing process?" Jasper asked looking pained. _Man, I am glad I guy! That sounds like hell!_

"That is what it sounds like?" Carlisle was grimacing. _This poor girl._ Inwardly he was kicking himself for his bookself not being there at that point.

_Somehow I don't think I was in the house for this._ Jasper looked apologetic.

My angel was fighting to stay with us as hard as she could. Though we had been through this part, I couldn't help but be worried. This is why I was afraid to let her go through this much pain in this reality. How could I willing let her suffer like this? Every once while I would see her flinch or bite her lip, but she worked on trying to stay calm.

"That is interesting; Renesmee's skin is like neither of yours. She seems to be warmer." Carlisle's interest peaked at the mention of the baby.

"I think Jacob mentioned she was warm to him too?" Bella mentioned. Then I recalled that he did mention it briefly, but I hadn't really paid attention to it.

Emmett read on as Bella fought to hold on for me and the others.

"If I didn't hear the end of the last chapter, I would be worried by now," Alice was leaning into Jasper, for comfort.

"You can do this Bella," Emmett sent a smile her way, cheering her on. _She may be clumsy, but she's one strong human on the inside._ I nodded my head in agreement. Right now she was fairly calm still. Biting her lip every once in awhile.

"Yes, I do believe this is where Bella's stubbornness will be a help," I smirked trying to hide my fear.

"I am going to make it," she stubbornly challenged any doubters.

"Here comes the burn!" Emmett's voice got more animated; he dodged Rose from smacking him again.

"I'll behave," he promised. _ Jeez just trying to lighten up the mood_ I rolled my eyes.

Bella in the book was starting to burn. I felt her reach up to run her fingers through my hair calming me slightly. She was calming me, when I should be calming her.

"What is the weight pressing on her?" Rose asked curious. I was curious too, I don't remember any weight just the burn. It wasn't normal, I frowned.

"I wonder if it is the morphine?" Carlisle met my eye. _ Not the result we had hoped for. It doesn't seem like it helped her._

So Bella was in more pain or least couldn't yell out, because she was inhibited. The thought wanted to make me tear my hair out, but I was struggling to stay calm for Bella's sake. During this Bella in the book was rationalizing why she couldn't move or yell.

"Is it normal for her to rationalize this early in the burning? I don't remember having a conscious thought like this?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"I wonder if her mind is somewhat protected from the being affected by the pain? She is protected from other mind things." Alice suggested hopefully.

"That is a good theory," Carlisle agreed.

"Bella, you don't have to hide your pain from me?" I pinched my nose in irritation. Stay calm, I told myself it is a book.

"What good would it do to tell you or to scream, when all it would do make you worry or blame yourself. I can handle it," she insisted in strained voice. I groaned again when her bookself was purposely going to not scream to protect me.

"Think of it this way too. I wouldn't want to scare the baby with all the screaming," she placed a hand against my cheek and I rested into it.

_She only cares about making sure you're happy. Just like you do with her. Let it go_ Alice told me. Jasper spread some calm into the room.

"Either her legs were helped by the morphine or it was the spine breaking," Carlisle noted when Bella's bookself felt her legs burning later then other parts of her body.

Bella was wishing to die in the book, because of the pain. I cringed and Bella looked a little sheepish. This is what I was afraid of, her hurting too much. It killed me to think, she wanted us to kill her to stop the pain.

Even when the weight left her she still took it in silence and did not move a muscle.

"Is anything about you ever going to be normal?" Emmett teased Bella. Leave it to Emmett to try to keep humor going.

Her faced redden and she stuck out her tongue out.

"Nope, you're just going to have to get used to it," she beamed at him.

"The process sounds like it's on the down slope," Carlisle smiled in relief. I kissed Bella's head because I was feeling more optimistic again.

My bookself seemed worried the lack of response from Bella.

"Sorry," she whispered. A moment later she kissed my cheeks. "See you were strong enough to save me and to change me." Her eyes shined bright with emotion as our eyes locked. I could see the love shining right in them.

"Where is the baby?" Bella asked at the same time as her bookself.

"I am sure Rose is taking care of her," I told her. I hope so anyways. The situation with Jacob had me on edge still

"Actually, we all probably are fighting each other to hold her," Alice giggled.

"But you are spending time with her, right?" she looked at me. "My bookself can't and she should be bonding with at least one of us." She looked very upset.

"I am sorry, but I am too concerned about you," I whispered.

"I understand that, but my bookself is not moving. Nothing can happen to her right now that you can help, so you should spend sometime with the baby and allow Alice or someone else to sit with my bookself." Her eyes were pleading with me. _She is right dear,_ Esme spoke to me.

"Wait, is Jacob fighting us over the baby?" Rose's eyes flamed. He was still there in the book?

"Edward, you need to keep our baby away from Jacob. I don't care if he's imprinted on her. She is a baby and she needs her father, not her future whatever he is at that point,"

Bella looked worried.

"Great, so my bookself is going to be wondering what is going on? She may not be able to answer you, but you could talk to her." Bella pouted. She clearly didn't like people talking cryptic around her in the book.

"I'll come talk to you, Bella," Alice beamed trying to cheer her up. _She is right though, talk to the girl_

Emmett read on

"See, hear I come, now" Alice bounced.

"Yes, but you are only talking to Edward. You could let her know the time too," Bella grinned and rolled her eyes at her.

"I better not have to be sharing the baby with that dog. He knows nothing about babies," Rose whined.

"It's ending," I sighed in relief.

"Wait why does the baby have to stay away?" Bella looked upset.

"Love, we don't know how you are going to react to the baby at first," I tried to sooth her.

"I would never hurt our baby," she hissed at me.

"Bella, newborns are not in control of themselves. They rarely can think rationally. We have no idea how the baby is going to smell to you. Would you really want to risk it?" Jasper asked her softly.

"No," tears started form in her beautiful eyes "Do you think it will be long before I can be around her?" she bit her lip.

"We don't know, since she is half-vampire maybe sooner then normal humans. But I know you would never want to risk it." I wiped her tears away. She leaned into me as we read the end of the chapter.

We listened to the pain leave Bella and her heart stop beating. I gently traced her heart with one of my fingers.

At the end, Bella was just waking up and there was a knock at the door in this reality.

Alice flew to the door and paid for the pizza and brought it back to Bella.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella slipped off my lap to get a piece of the pizza. She sat crossed legged on the floor and leaned up against my legs.

Rose took the book from Emmett and opened to the next chapter, "This chapter is called, **New**," she said clearly.

The chapter started out with Bella getting adjusted with her new senses.

"Who ever knew dust could be beautiful," Alice giggled.

"That is going to be so surreal," Bella commented shaking her head.

"It can be disorientating at first," I mentioned as I played with her hair from the back.

"The scent that's making you thirsty, is you," Jasper chuckled.

"Oh dear, we will have to do a better job cleaning up." Esme shook her head lightly.

"That honey-lilac-sun scent must be you," she turned to give me a smile.

"Yes," I smiled back. We listened to more.

"Come on Bella, stop describing things and turn to something more interesting," Emmett was losing interest.

"I guess I should have told you since we are the same temperature now I will no longer feel cold," I teased her.

"Go figure," she smirked. "Are you still going to feel hard too?" she asked innocently.

Emmett's eyes bulged out of his head and Jasper stifled a chuckle. Emmett opened his mouth to speak; Rose clamped her hand down on his mouth. _Dude your girl just ask if you'd get hard._

"Don't even," Rose told him; Bella watched the exchange then blushed as red as the sauce on her pizza.

"I didn't mean it like that," she looked mortified. "Pervert," she mumbles very quietly.

"Our skin feels soft to the touch to each other," Carlisle answered but his lip twitched too.

"Now my bookself realizes it," Bella sighed; as bookself came to realization that it was me only after she flipped off the table and was in a defensive crouch.

"Yes, however, Edward I don't think it was wise of you to be so close to Bella as she is waking up before she gets her bearings," Jasper gave me a stern look. _She could have turned on you._ I rolled my eyes.

"If you're looking for the threat, look in the mirror," Emmett smirked at Bella.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am not going to hurt anyone," she pouted.

"Not intentionally," Alice told her.

"Here we go again, with how beautiful and perfect Edward is," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well here is a blessing, there are no words to describe Edward. Now we don't have to listen to it," Jasper smirked; Bella turned pink again and mumbled something incoherently.

"Boys leave her alone or you will have to find something else to do while we read the story," Esme scolded them.

"Ignore them, love. They have a short amount of time before you can kick their butts for their comments," I ruffled her hair. Bella grinned; as my brothers shifted uncomfortably.

"Jeez didn't any of you realize that as a new mother her first concern is probably going to be the baby. You should tell her that she is okay before anything else," Rose rolled her eyes.

_She is oddly calm for a newborn vampire._ Jasper was surprised.

"I'll make sure I will elaborate when I say everything is okay," I chuckled.

"Well, Bella, I guess you don't have to worry about not wanting Edward as much," Alice giggled. Bella's face flamed red again and she buried her face in her hands.

"Let me get this straight, you want Edward more in the book than you want blood?" Jasper looked confused _This is not normal!_

"Maybe the two of them being mated before hand made a difference?" Carlisle suggested with a shrug.

"Or maybe since Bella was a weird human, she now is going to be a strange vampire," Emmett teased.

It was then Bella's bookself hugged me so hard it hurt.

"Oh I am sorry I hurt you." Bella scrambled back into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I am sure I am okay. You're bookself isn't just stronger than me anymore, but Emmett too," I grinned at her. _She is not!_

I could've blushed myself when Bella's bookself first words to me was 'I love you'.

"Awww!" my sisters cooed. Bella's cheeks glowed pink. I leaned in and kissed her long and hard on the mouth. I could hear her heart race as her hands locked into my hair. I pulled back and she gasped to catch her breath.

Seemed like my bookself had the same idea. Bella's bookself described the kiss like no other kiss we had before. I had to say it peaked my interest and excited me a bit. I subtly adjusted her on my lap. Bella was blushing and buried her face into my chest.

"PDA, Ahwooooooooo," Emmett howled like wolf. _Have to make red, while I still can!_

"Shame, shame little sister," Jasper joined in.

Bella half sighed and half groaned into my chest.

"Well, at least we have something to look foreword to," I whispered in her ear. I wanted to kiss her again, but I was afraid to embarrass her more. Especially when her bookself accused me of holding out on her and the family started laughing.

"Are you going to break everything down to increments now, because that is going to get annoying," Emmett told her.

"Emmett, leave her alone," I growled at him _What? I need to make up for the part of the book I couldn't read._ I silenced him with another glare.

When Carlisle started asking Bella what she remembered happening, her first concern was our daughter. Obviously my bookself was already in love with her.

"Sounds like your little girl is going to have you wrapped around her little finger," Rose teased me.

"Isabella, lying to Carlisle. Tsk,tsk." Emmett teased her once again.

"I am sorry," Bella mumbled into my chest. I shook my head.

"It's all right. I understand why you did. At lest we got the truth some how," Carlisle winked at her not at all bothered. _She is only lying to protect you from knowing the truth. Can't really fault her for that._

"Your thirst wasn't bothering you until it was mention?" Jasper looked bewildered. _Sounds like Bella's going to have control like Carlisle._

"I wonder if all our preparing with Bella before hand helped somehow. Either that, or she has remarkable control for a newborn," Carlisle looked impressed.

My bookself was trying to persuade Bella to go hunting. Reminding her of a conversation we once had when she realized what we were.

"I don't want to forget those memories," Bella said softly as she gazed into my eyes. I laid a hand on her cheek.

"I will help you remember them," I kissed her nose.

Bella's bookself wanted to see our daughter, Renesmee first.

"Alice, why am I in silk?" Bella narrowed her eyes at her.

Alice shrugged.

I had to inform Bella in the book that she should wait and she took it fairly well. _She is not acting like a normal newborn. _Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. Bella just sighed, her eyes looked a little sad. I knew that even though she understood that she didn't like the fact she might be a danger to her own daughter. I rubbed her shoulders and she gave me a smile.

Bella's bookself still wanted to get informed on what she missed.

"This is a new, you were only out two days? I bet that might have to do with the venom straight to the heart." Carlisle was processing this information in his head. _Excellent idea Edward_.

"Why isn't anyone telling me why Jacob's still there?" Bella asked looking annoyed.

"Most likely we are probably waiting until after you hunt. After hunting you may not lose control as easily and no one knows how you are going to take the news," Jasper informed her.

"I guess you're right, I don't think I am going to be happy that Jacob imprinted on my baby before I could barely hold her." Bella frowned in concentration.

"Jasper, I am so sorry," Bella gave him an apologetic smile for her reaction to him in the book.  
"Not a problem little sister. Most vampires react that way seeing me for the first time. At least you didn't attack me," he chuckled and then winked at her. Inside his head was a different story though. _Could all her preparing have helped her be so calm? I can't get over that she is not acting like an average newborn_.

"Do I have to look in a mirror first," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Alice half whined and half demanded.

Bella was at first pleased by her new appearance; her second reaction was horror when she didn't recognize herself.

"Well, Bella, the girl in the mirror is you," Emmett smirked at her. She turned slightly pink, but turned back to him to respond.

"Are you sure? How do you know when you look in mirror that it is really ourselves and not really an alternate reality person, who looks exactly like the person who is looking in the mirror?" she asked him seriously. I bit my inner lip to not start laughing. Bella could be quick witted at times.

"Well, um… Rosie?" Emmett was confused by Bella's response.

"She's teasing you, Emmett," Rose sighed and smirked.

"Oh," Emmett looked sheepish. The rest of us started laughing.

"I thought we warned her about the red eyes?" Esme looked concerned.

"I think we did, but it might be one of those things that might be foggy in her mind right now," Carlisle answered her.

"What was the purpose of me putting you in front of a mirror if you are not going to mention your clothes?" Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella; who leaned back away from her into my arms.

"Leave her alone, Alice," I warned her.

"I shouldn't be able to control my emotions at all?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Not as easily as you are in the book. It's good that you can. But it is not normal and I think myself in the book is worried for a sudden snap, if we get too comfortable of you being in control." he explained.

Bella's bookself asked me in the book if I was disappointed. He had told her 'yes'. Before I could respond I was smacked by my sisters.

"Hey," I cried out rubbing my head. Bella was biting her lip looking at the floor, she looked hurt._ Edward, shame on you, that was not very nice_ Esme gave me a heated stare.

_Bro, you don't antagonize newborns._ Jasper shook his head.

_Even I am not stupid enough to make a comment like that. _ Emmett looked at me in surprise.

"Bella, love, you are the most beautiful women in my life. That will stay true whether you are changed or not. I am not sure why my bookself said he was disappointed, but I am sure it has nothing to due with how you look. Maybe I thought you would have tried to kick Emmett's butt by now," I was honest with her, but teasing in the end. It worked she let out a small laugh.

In the chapter however, it turns out my bookself was upset about not hearing her mind. That got another giggle from Bella, as well as a few others.

"I guess I am never going to hear that beautiful mind of yours," I teased her, pulling her hair.

"Nope, guess not," she smirked.

The chapter ended with my bookself preparing Bella's bookself to go hunting.

"If I didn't know any better. I would say your acting normal on purpose to drive me crazy," Jasper teased Bella.

"I wouldn't try to drive you crazy on purpose. Emmett maybe, but not you," Bella said sweetly. Everyone laughed at that.

"Looks like you get to read about Bella's first time hunting," Rose smiled at me handing me the book.

**A/N: Hopefully everyone is happy with the reaction in this chapter. I didn't think **

**they didn't freak out because of two reasons one being it is a book. Two they all went through it before so they are not going to be surprised that she is in pain. Edward of course is going to be upset, but he has been working on not overreacting he has to show improvement at some point. **

**Thank you for all reviews! **


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 46: First Hunt and Promises (BPOV)**

I leaned back into Edward's chest and pulled the blanket snugger around me. He gave me a quick kiss to my head before he got ready to read. My first hunt, this should be interesting. I wondered what I would get. The burning process sounded extremely painful. I worked hard not to get visibly upset. I didn't want Edward to use my reaction against me being changed. As far as I was concerned he was worth the pain. I was glad my bookself held it back from him.

"We are going out the window? Why the window," I asked him.

"Be patient, the book will explain," Edward smirked at me.

"You were all set to jump out of the window during the book in **New Moon**," Emmett pointed out.

"Outside my window at Charlie's is grass not sharp rocks," I told him.

"Yes, but now you are less breakable. It is interest you should get self preservation, once you are vampire." Jasper laughed at me.

Edward in the book told book Bella she couldn't use the door because of Jacob and Renesmee.

"Wait, Jacob is the only heartbeat she can hear in the house? I thought Edward said Renesmee's heart beats too?" Rose seemed confused. Edward flipped back a few pages.

"Bella in the book does mention a fluttering sound or thrumming that she can't place. That could possibly be the baby." Edward suggested.

"Sounds like the baby's heart rate will not be like normal humans either. That could work to Bella's advantage." Carlisle was thoughtful.

"So I may be safe around my baby? She might not smell human either if she is part vampire and is drinking blood still." I grew hopeful. It killed me that I could be a danger to my baby. I will stay away if I need too, but it would hurt to do so. I think now I had a better understanding of why Edward is the way he is with me. To love something so much and to be afraid that you may be the biggest threat to that someone.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked me; usually it made me laugh, but not now.

"I am just afraid my bookself is going to be the biggest threat in our baby's life and that scares me," I admitted.

"We will never allow you to hurt our baby. We will all be there and we will make sure you are in control, before you meet her." Edward kissed my cheek. I hoped he was right. I always told him since he loved me I didn't think he could hurt me; hopefully the same would hold true for our daughter, with my bookself.

I rolled my eyes at my bookself questioning about Jacob with the baby. I knew now he wouldn't hurt her, but still imprinting on her while she was so young. No matter how I thought about it, I couldn't be happy about it.

"Alice, seriously, you want me to go hunting in a tight fitting silk dress? Are you out of your mind?" I looked at her. She shrugged.

"I wanted you to look good for when you first wake up."

"Yes, but do any of the rest of you hunt that dressed up?" I asked. I saw a few shaking heads. I looked up at Edward.

"She is not allowed to dress me, while I am unconscious. You do it," I told him.

"Why, Isabella, that is an improper thing for him to do," Emmett mocked me.

"Why? He is my husband at that point. It's not like he is going to see anything that he hasn't already seen," I retorted, then blushed.

"Dear lord, stilettos too?" I shook my head, I hoped I made the landing safely.

"There goes my hopes for a clumsy vampire," Emmett sulked. I cheered inwardly when I made it.

"I hope your bookself wasn't placating my bookself on her gracefulness," I mumbled.

"You need to learn to take a compliment, my dear." Edward kissed my nose.

"See, Edward was right about gracefulness. Emmett would be unmerciful if you weren't," Alice giggled. Everyone, sans Alice, laughed at me throwing the heels back through the window.

"Awesome," Emmett chuckled, Alice glared at me.

"See, Edward thinks your dress is pretty," Alice insisted, I glared at Edward who hung his head.

"Edward, it's not nice to show off," Esme reprimanded him for his jump across the river.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"That sounds like fun. Can we build a tunnel under the river?" Emmett looked excited.

"No, dear. That wouldn't be practical." Esme smiled.

Book Bella attempted to jump the river, affectively ripping the skirt of the dress; after that she decided to rip the other side as well. Alice looked at me in horror, as the rest of the family burst out laughing.

"I bet Edward will enjoy the improvements," Jasper snickered; my cheeks turned bright red. I sneaked a glance at Edward, his face was filled with amusement and something else. It reminded me how he looked at my legs at prom, when I complained about the shoes.

"You only have to worry about hitting trees if you're Emmett," Edward teased, I giggled.

"It is not my fault I hit the tree. Rose distracted me." Emmett pouted.

"Are you blaming me?" Rose asked, looking annoyed.

"Well, you look so good babe, how can I not get distracted." Emmett buttered her up. Her face softened into a smile.

"It is about time someone is faster than Edward. We should take advantage and make sure we play baseball while Bella is a newborn," Jasper smiled.

"What makes you think Bella is going to be on the opposite team from me?" Edward pulled me closer. I think it was the first time someone fought for me to be on their team.

"It will help keep the teams even," Alice pointed out. Edward mumbled something incoherently behind me.

"That's right little sister, don't go for the easy stuff, get yourself a bear," Emmett cheered me on, for my bookself not wanting to hunt for something easy.

"She could go for mountain lion," Edward grinned.

We all listened quietly as Edward in the book taught book Bella to hunt. I was happy to hear that I wanted Edward the same, if not more, even after my change. I watched him read and watched how his lips moved as he spoke. I continued to listen as Edward read about my bookself starting to hunt; when she caught a new scent.

"Oh no," Esme cried out in alarm. Edward's eyes were also alarmed and nervous.

"Edward, we should've made you take Jasper and Emmett with you," Carlisle was frowning.

I figured out that I was hunting a human from their reactions. I grew tense as Edward read more.

"Oh my god, I almost attacked you." I was horrified as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck. My bookself realized in time and held her breath and ran away in the opposite direction of the human.

"Yay Bella!" Alice cheered for me. Edward was smiling: I let out a sigh of relief. The others looked at me in shock.

"Did she just run away in mid hunt of a human?" Emmett looked impressed. Jasper looked equally shocked staring at me wide-eyed.

"That is wonderful," Carlisle started to beam. Esme gave me a proud smile.

"Do you think this means that I might be able to be around Renesmee?" I asked, excitedly.

"I say there is a good chance with that remarkable control." Carlisle seemed impressed: Edward hugged me.

"How though?" Jasper look perplexed.

"Maybe it is part of a gift she has, similar to Carlisle super control. She is able to control her emotions and now stop herself from hunting," Edward suggested nuzzling my cheek.

Apparently Edward in the book was shocked how my bookself did it in the book too.

"The part you are most worried about is nearly turning on me?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"I could've hurt you." I looked at him wide eyed.

"We are lucky she didn't, as I said before, either Emmett and/or Jasper should've gone with you," Carlisle agreed with me.

"I guess this means I would lose that bet in the book," Jasper smiled grimly, he looked slightly disappoint. When he saw me look at him he gave me a wink and cleared his face from emotion.

Edward in the book started laughing at book Bella's explanation on how she could stop.

"Edward, it is not nice to laugh at her," Esme scolded him. I glared at him too; what was funny about not attacking a human?

"I agree with Edward's assessment, Bella does seem to be decades older then a newborn." Carlisle nodded in approval.

"Bella, you are supposed to be hunting the animals not Edward." Alice giggled. Edward was smirking too. Book Bella found a new scent to hunt.

"Sounds like Bella is going to go after Edward's favorite after all," Jasper smiled.

Interesting, my first kill is going to be a mountain lion and not elk. Edward flinched slightly when he read about the mountain lion clawing at me.

"You would still be thirsty because you are new," Edward kissed my cheek.

"What did you do to the dress?" Alice looked at me horrified.

"Your own fault for putting me in a dress for my first hunt." I shrugged at her.

"I am sure Edward wouldn't mind the new look," Emmett snickered. I looked at Edward and he gave me a wink. I blushed faintly pink.

"It will be hard and at the same time amazing to see you take down a larger animal," Edward murmured into the crock of my neck. My heart rate picked up.

"See, Edward does like the improvements of the dress," Emmett chuckled; again my cheeks turned bright pink.

"Edward." I elbowed him probably only giving myself a bruise, at his comment about going back to the humans with how I looked. How bad did my dress look? Edward gave me a sheepish grin.

"Man, makes you wonder what she did to the dress." Emmett mumbled and Rose glared at him while Edward growled.

Book Bella was enjoying watching Edward hunt. She was proud and called him 'mine'.

"Definitely yours, love, as you are mine," he whispered kissing my pulse point causing my heart to skip a beat and make my cheeks to burn.

"It will get easier and cleaner in time." Esme reassured me talking about hunting.

Book Bella was ready to see Renesmee. Thinking if she didn't kill a stranger, she wouldn't hurt her baby or her friend. First though, her and Edward got caught up with each other. I buried my head into Edward and he chuckled lightly.

"Right there in the middle of the forest? Be careful not take the trees out," Jasper snickered.

"I am not so sure you should count yourself out for a power yet, Bella? You are still able to deflect Edward from your mind and your control is remarkable," Carlisle said to me.

I giggled slightly when my bookself pinned Edward.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put you in a dress Bella?" Alice asked wirily. I glanced at Edward, his eyes were darkened as he waited for me to answer. I didn't answer her though. Last thing I wanted to do was give Emmett and Jasper ammo.

Book Bella decide she wanted to see our daughter first by the end of the chapter. Edward closed the book and handed it off to Esme.

"This chapter is called, **Promise**," Esme read to us in her soft voice. I felt a small pain that I was not going to know my baby's first few hours.

"We can take pictures and videotape her for you Bella," Alice smiled at me.

"See, told you the baby's looks are going to be a mixture of the two of you," Rose smiled.

"So her heartbeat does run faster than humans, so that must have been the fluttering noise for sure now," Carlisle confirmed.

"I am glad that she has your eyes, love," Edward smiled shyly at me.

The next part hit me abruptly.

"No one better test out her impenetrable skin," I shot a glare at Emmett. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I would never do that," he insisted.

"What if you mixed the blood and formula together?" Esme suggested.

"I suppose we could try," Carlisle shrugged.

"Listen to the proud daddy talk about his baby girl," Jasper teased Edward. Edward had a small smile on his face. I wondered if he loved our little girl, like I did.

"Wait a minute, she is a couple days old; what do you mean doesn't speak yet, but can communicate?" I looked at Edward.

"I don't know, love. Maybe I think that's because I can read her mind," Edward looked a little bewildered.

However, the chapter made it sound like something else.

"No, I definitely don't think Jacob is suffering anymore," Jasper added wryly.

"Edward, after all that Jacob has done for us, you could be more grateful," Esme reprimanded him.

"I don't think I blame him; imprinting on the baby like that. He is only being a protective father." Emmett defended him.

"I am grateful for what Jacob has done for us, but I don't believe payment should be my daughter like some sort of _Rumpelstiltskin_thing," Edward announced gruffly.

"Oh, I don't think you will have to worry about my bookself not seeing it like you do." I kissed his cheek. "So, is that why you haven't said anything, you are leaving it up to Jacob." I ran my hand through his hair.

"Would it make sense, it would be his news to share," Edward sighed.

"That and you probably don't want to be the one in the line of fire for causing the newborn to snap," Alice giggled.

The Cullens tried to stifle giggles at Edward giving me his shirt.

"How did you not see this coming Alice?" Rose giggled.

"I don't know. Maybe I should dress Bella in chainmail." Alice giggled.

"Ha Ha, You've lost the right," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Wow, Edward losing your touch? That is what, the second time she beat you," Emmett eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Third, but I don't think anyone was really counting," Jasper snickered. Edward sighed.

"I sure hope you remember to challenge Emmett, soon, to arm wrestle you," Edward smirked.

"Why would you test me with Jacob? I get it that he heals fast, but doesn't he also not smell like food?" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't. I suppose to test you we could hide a small amount of donated blood or had you smell a baby blanket or something. It would be a more effective test," Jasper agreed.

"So the emotions to Jacob during her pregnancy did have to do with the baby," Jasper looked happy with himself.

"I wonder how long it is going to take Bella to figure Jacob out," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with you anymore as so much as Renesmee," Jasper informed me.

"Well, not like I know he imprinted yet. All of you were apparently too chicken to tell me," I smirked.

"You will not be a freak show," Edward growled, at Jacob's rude comment.

"It's Jacob; of course, he is going to make a comment like that. He was only joking,' I patted Edward's arm.

"Well, he needs better jokes," Edward grumbled.

"Don't you think it would be a better idea to tell my bookself then, before I got near our baby," I asked.

"I would think so," Carlisle agreed and a few others nodded.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Jacob said he would be around a lot. What happens when we have to leave? We can't stay here, forever." Rose asked.

"Well, he did mention he was planning on leaving the reservation and not going back. Maybe he thinks he will follow us." Carlisle brought up.

"So we are getting a family dog," Emmett smirked.

"Emmett, be polite," Esme scolded.

"Well, if he does, he will soon learn his manners fast around Esme." Jasper smiled.

"Hold on. Who says if we have a baby that we are going to let Jacob near her," Edward growled.

"But, Edward, what if they are soul mates?" Esme looked shocked.

"I am in agreement with Edward. Imprinting on a baby is wrong," Rose sniffed.

"Imprinting, we can't be sure if it is a soul mate thing or genetic match thing?" Carlisle also mentioned.

"We really do not have to decide anything right now." I spoke up. Esme words affected me a little. As improper it was for Jacob to imprint on my baby, before she was a day old did in fact bother me; however, did I really want to keep my daughter from her soul mate, if that is what Jacob was. I wouldn't want anyone keeping me from Edward. What if we waited until she was older to see Jacob? That might not be bad. Jacob would be more mature then and she would at least be a decent age for a boyfriend. The other question is would Edward ever go for it.

"You seemed to be thinking hard about something. Is everything alright?" Edward whispered and I nodded.

Esme read on as I listened to my bookself take Jacob's test.

"If we are going to test Bella we are going to have to think of something better then a werewolf. Jacob doesn't seem to affect her at all. Perhaps we should try what Jasper suggested; if we think we need a test," Carlisle rubbed his chin.

"It was Jacob's test? Who does he think he is that he can keep my bookself from my baby? I understand the concern, but he has no right to keep my bookself from her," I cried out in frustration.

"Apparently he thinks he has a say, since he imprinted on her." Rose scoffed.

"Well, he doesn't overrule myself or Bella when it come to our child," Edward spoke sternly, wrapping his arm around me.

Edward stood up for book Bella in the book, telling Jacob to get out of the way.

"Thank you," I told him kissing his cheek.

"She is growing so fast," Esme eyes were in awe. I felt a twinge that I was going to miss so much.

"Tons of pictures and videos, Bella, I promise," Alice noticed my alarm.

"Charlie's curls and Edward's color her hair is going to be so pretty," Rose cooed.

"She knows me," I smiled.

"Of course she will, love." Edward kissed my cheek.

"Interesting, she seems to communicate to Rose by touching her," Jasper looked surprised.

"This little girl sounds like she is going to be very gifted," Carlisle was smiling proudly.

My bookself wanted to see the baby closer and ended up being blocked by everyone but Alice.

"At least someone has faith in me. Thank you Alice," she beamed at me; the rest of the family looked guilty.

"Anytime, Bella," she seemed pleased with herself.

"So, she will not smell completely human. That will be a relief for myself and Bella," Jasper smiled.

I turned to look Edward in the face. "Do you honestly think I would lie about being okay and risk our daughter?"

"No, but I can't read your mind and well…" he trailed off when I glared at him.

Edward in the chapter started going on about my hunting experience. My eyes narrowed even further.

"Edward Cullen, you are making it sound like that poor girl slipped," Esme looked at him sternly.

"I am sorry. He was just trying to prove that she is strong enough for this," Edward looked sheepish.

Lucky for Edward, my glare turned to Emmett.

"I would never attack Edward, just because he can't see it coming." my voice tightened.

"Yeah, I figured, but a guy can dream can't he," Emmett sighed.

"Not when they can't sleep," Edward snickered.

Jasper in the book was the only one keeping me from my baby; it seemed like she wanted me too.

"Jasper, remember when I said Jacob didn't have a right to keep me from my baby?" I glared at him. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Sorry, darlin' sister, you are throwing me for a loop. I have a hard time trusting what I don't know. I will just have to accept you are a weirdo. I promise to behave myself," he gave me a hard smile. The smile almost seemed a little forced.

"I think it also shows her strength that she didn't turn on any of us for keeping her away," Carlisle smile encouragingly.

"See, now everyone has made my baby cry, keeping her from me," I pouted.

"I am going to have to start being nice to Jacob," Rose whined, like a little kid.

"Hold on, he is shaking while hold my baby. He knows better than that," I grew alarmed.

"Why isn't he letting go of the baby?" Rose grew annoyed for me.

"I can understand if we might need to get the baby away fast, from my bookself. But wouldn't it be better if Edward or Rose was holding her too." I asked.

"I would say Edward's holding the baby since after your experience hunting. Emmett or Jasper might be better at gripping your arms," Carlisle agreed.

"Wow, that's cool the baby can put pictures of her thoughts and memories into our heads. That's a cool power," Emmett looked excited.

"Why can I see it though if it is a mind thing though?" I asked.

"Hmmm" Carlisle pondered. "Well the first part almost seems like the exact opposite of Edward. Maybe it may be the exact opposite as yours as well. Hopefully we figure it out in the book."

A tear slip down my cheek as I smiled listening to my bookself reunited with my baby. Edward pressed his cheek against mine; I could tell he was smiling too.

"What is his problem?" I huffed; it was obvious book Bella was in perfect control and Jacob was trying to take her baby from her.

"Just his paranoia against vampires, love." Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"You seem to be doing quite well for a newborn. It may have me thrown, but even I can see it." Jasper admitted.

Edward and Rose helped to defend my bookself's right to hold her baby. That is when everything clicked into place for book Bella about Jacob.

"Here it comes," Emmett caught on excitedly.

"Oh dear, she's going to snap in front of the baby. Jacob should have told her about the imprinting outside before hand," Esme looked worried.

"Jacob is at least smart enough to hand off the baby," Alice sighed in relief.

We all listened as book Bella grew increasingly angry at Jacob.

"I guess it is not something he can control. He does seem repentive that it was a baby he imprinted on," I admitted.

"He can share? It is our daughter and she is only a baby? We can still tell him to take a hike." Edward growled behind me.

"You bet on this too," Rose glared at Emmett; he shrugged.

"He called Leah off? Does he want my bookself to hurt him?" I was put off by Jacob's reactions.

"I think, in a way, he understands why you are upset and know you wouldn't really want to hurt him," Esme told me.

"No way is he going to be my son-in-law," Edward hissed.

"You would stop her from hurting him right?" I looked up at Edward. "My bookself would feel horrible once she calms down."

"He will heal fast enough," Edward shrugged.

"Edward!" Esme chastised him.

"Fine, I will stop you," he sighed with irritation.

"Jacob has a point, there would be nothing left of him if he had improper thoughts about the baby. I am not sure any one of us would've taken that well; even the most pacifists of us." Jasper glanced at Esme and Carlisle.

"Damn I lost the bet."

"Emmett, language," Esme scolded him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So, we are going to be stuck with the dog now or is it not only going to hurt him, but Renesmee too if they're separated?" Rose groaned.

"He did not just give my baby the name of Lochness Sea monster?" My eyebrows shot up.

"He's going to get it now," Emmett laughed.

"Renesmee is not that hard to say," I pouted.

My bookself yelled at Jacob for the nickname and then lunged for him.

"Wow, I am impressed you held out for so long. Do not get upset Bella, any other newborn would have snapped long before this," Jasper calmed me down.

"Can we start the next chapter so I can find out if my bookself did too much damage," I winced.

"I am sure we would've stopped you in time, love." Edward kissed my cheek as Alice got ready to read.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews. To answer some questions I will wrap up this story past the book. Jacob will be seen again and you will here his and the others views on the books. I will not write this entire story in the wolves perspective because once was enough, plus I am not sure if I get all of their personalities like the Cullens and I would want to do it justice if I was to do right. As for Renesmee and Jacob's fate that is a little hush hush. I think I answered most of the common questions.**

**If Jasper's reaction seems a little low key. I think he would be good at hiding his true emotions. He was in the book until he ran out in the next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 47 Memories (BPOV)**

Alice started to read, "The next chapter is called, **Memories**," Alice announced. Not even the first sentence in, I felt horrible.

"I hurt Seth?" My hand flew to my mouth in shock.

"Edward should apologize, he should've grabbed you earlier," Esme looked sternly at him.

"It's not his fault, my bookself is the one who lost her temper," I defended him.

"As expected, at some point, love. I should've stopped you before you hurt either of them. I would have known that you could not control it and you would be upset with yourself later." Edward calmed me down, but was in agreement with Esme.

"Seth is being too nice about it, he should at least let my bookself apologize," I mumbled.

"Seth seems like a sweet boy. His mother definitely did something right with him," Esme smiled.

"I have to agree, even for being a dog; Seth doesn't seem bad at all." Rose sighed. She had been so anit-wolf, it was hard for her to compliment one.

"He does seem right at home with us doesn't he," Carlisle smiled.

"No, Emmett, for the last time," Edward sighed, but smirked; Emmett pouted.

"Please, tell me that everyone is not calling Renesmee by that monster nickname," I groaned, as Seth in the book caught himself in time.

"Wait, only now we told her about how werewolves react to venom?" Alice cringed.

"That was an accident ready to happen." Jasper shook his head in relief.

The younger generation burst out laughing when it was Seth that said Renesmee bit Jacob all the time. I buried my face into Edward; I tried not to laugh, it shouldn't be funny, yet it was.

"Children, that's not right. We should not encourage her to bite," Esme shook her head at us sadly. Carlisle appeared to be fighting a smile, apparently he found it amusing.

"Well, at least she not venomous," Emmett choked back his laughter.

"Someone should really go tell Leah that Seth is okay," Alice brought up. At that point I couldn't blame Leah for being upset.

"Maybe that is why they are outside with Renesmee. You may be strong enough to be outside, but not to be around her when she is feeding yet." Edward rubbed my arms.

"She's not still getting donated blood at this point is she? At some point she needs to get use to animal blood," I insisted. No one was able to give me an answer.

"Don't worry, love, if you know your in control we will trust you decision." Edward gave me a hug. Good, I thought I was getting tired of everyone keeping my bookself from her baby.

"Well, at least a tad good news with the imprinting is the wolves will never attack her now. Instead they will help us protect her," Emmett pointed out.

"Also, the treaty is still there," Carlisle smiled.

Behind me Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The chapter had turned back to Charlie. I had to let him go; I knew that my idea was too risky. As much as I would love for it to work out; I wasn't going to risk Charlie being found out by the Volturi.

"I know that it is risky for Charlie to see me like that. I do not want to chance him getting found out by the Volturi, even if he doesn't know the truth." I sighed.

"Why is it you can let Renée go, but not Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she has Phil. Charlie will be alone. I still like Alice's idea. Perhaps it would work out for the best if Charlie had someone." I smiled; I really wanted to see him happy and not worried over me.

"We can get him a dog," Emmett piped up.

"What is it with you and dogs?" Jasper looked at him exasperated.

"I just think they would make a good companion for Charlie. We can even get him one of those police dogs." Emmett was getting more excited by the minute.

Jasper in the book asked Bella what was wrong and tried to calm her fears. He gave her the truth about Charlie. I could always count on Jasper to give it to me straight and no codling. Jasper was right.

"Yeah, I bet the last thing you though would be that Jacob would be your future son-in-law," Jasper snickered, Edward was scowling.

"This is going to be a problem if Jacob imprints on Renesmee and needs to stay on the reservation," Carlisle looked grim.

"It will not be a problem, because she is our daughter and will stay with us," Edward growled. I had a strong feeling Edward was never going to be okay with Jacob imprinting on our daughter, now matter how old she was at the time.

I shot a glance and sighed at Carlisle when his bookself almost called my baby a sea monster.

"Sorry about that," he looked sheepish. "I wonder why we are measuring her so often." He changed the subject before I could say anything.

"She is growing way too fast," Esme looked alarmed. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach.

Does this mean my daughter was going to have a very short life span?

"Can it be stopped?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea. I'm afraid," Carlisle looked troubled.

"Well, wouldn't we be able to turn her into a full vampire if one of us bites her?" Emmett asked looking concerned.

"I'm not sure how likely that will be. She is already half-vampire. She had venom in her system when she was conceived. I'm not sure if more would have any affect," Edward grimly noted as he pulled me into him tightly.

"Our poor baby," I whispered.

Alice continued on.

"It's slowing some, that has to be good," Rose added looking only slightly hopeful. Edward let out an irritated sigh when Jacob was acting like the parent, nearly taking our job away from us.

"Hear that, Jazzy. Renesmee doesn't smell like food. You will be able to hold her and play with her," Alice smiled up at him. Jasper smiled softly back at her.

"That will be nice. She sounds like a happy baby; she will be a pleasure to be around."

"Great, she's attached to Jacob now," Edward groaned sounding slightly upset.

"Maybe we don't have to video tape her if she can play everything for you," Rose smiled; as Renesmee in the book was showing my bookself everything.

"Do you ever get tired of overreacting?" Rose looked at Edward.

"I'm trying to be better," he mumbled. Slightly embarrassed, that it was him who reacted to Renesmee drinking not my bookself.

"I wouldn't be mad at you for having good control, Bella. I would just be more upset with myself for lack in the past. You're throwing everything I have thought before out the window," Jasper gave me a soft sad smile.

"But you're lack in control might not be your fault, like we thought earlier," I pointed out.

"You really can't compare you're change to Bella's, everyone is different in some way," Carlisle told him.

Everyone let out a small chuckle when Carlisle had the same argument in the book about Jasper blaming himself.

"See there, my bookself agrees. Bella being in control just might be part of how special she might be," Carlisle smiled.

In the chapter they discussed more of the possibility of what my super control could mean.

"We will not have to go into hiding long. Just long enough for Bella's eyes to change," Alice smiled.

My bookself was still set on seeing Charlie; I was wondering when someone was going to set her straight.

The chapter went back to Renesmee telling me everything.

"So formula is definitely a 'no'," Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, you wrote Renesmee her own song. That is so sweet," I cooed kissing Edward's cheek as he gave me his crocked grin.

"Aww!" The girls cooed too. Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes.

"That's cool, we can watch her dreams." Alice squealed.

"That's even better than your sleep talking," Edward joked; a moment later he was annoyed. "How is that fair. She thinks of Jacob more than me."

"Well, as we mentioned, you should've bonded with her more the first few days. Perhaps that will make a difference," Esme told him lightly.

The family laughed as the group coming from the woods had variant jumps.

"I hope no one lets you in a fine china shop?" I teased Emmett.

"Please, we would be more worried about you," he laughed good naturally. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"No! No! NO! We are not celebrating my birthday again." I got upset glaring at Alice; who just rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were not supposed to antagonize the newborn," Edward glared at Alice.

"Well, we have to wait until tomorrow to see how she handles it," Alice closed the book. "After that Bella, Edward and I have school during the day. Carlisle will be working nights. So whatever we have left after tomorrow will be finished next Saturday."

I stood up to stretch; all the sitting recently was getting to me. Most of the other Cullens dispersed. I picked up my plate and the rest of the pizza to bring it into the kitchen. I grabbed a few cookies to eat while I was in there. I turned around and Edward was leaning against the counter. He gave me his dazzling smile.

"Care to join me upstairs, love?"

"I would love to." He moved to pick me up. "Let me walk, my legs are stiff with all the sitting." He grabbed my hand instead, lacing our fingers together leading us to the stairs.

When we reached his room he kicked his door shut and pulled me against him; he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I reached up to put my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My pulse started to race. Edward pulled back leaving me completely breathless.

"Bella, your phone is ringing," he whispered against my lips.

"Hmm," I tried to kiss him again. He pulled back more chuckling.

"Your phone, love," he repeated.

"Oh," I pulled it out, slightly irritated. It was my mother.

"Hi, mom," I said cheerfully. Edward kissed my cheek.

"I will give you some privacy." He stepped into the bathroom and I heard the water running.

"Bella, sweetheart, do you know how hard it was to get a hold of you?" her voice sounded worried on the phone.

"I'm sorry. Did dad give you my number? I only got the phone Friday," I told her, I went and sat on Edward's couch.

"Yes, he also said you were at the Cullens'. I wasn't aware that they came back. Bella tell me you're not back with that boy," she still sounded concerned.

I went on to explain the abridge version of everything. When I was done there was silence on the phone.

"Mom? Say something, please." I bit my lip.

"You two are soul mates." It came out as a declaration, rather then a question. My mother's perceptiveness could see it even over the phone.

"Yes, we are." I answered anyways.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Very happy; I love him." I answered smiling a little.

"Well then I'm glad you've found your way back to each other then. Do I need to talk to you about being safe?" she asked.

"No, got that covered." I answered quickly. I did not want to have this talk in a house full of vampires again.

"Good. I don't want to be a grandma anytime soon," she laughed; if she only knew.

"So how was your trip?" I changed the subject. She proceeded to tell me all about her and Phil's adventure.

"We opened your gift earlier. Thank you so much." she gushed. I had shopped online once again and shipped things off last week. Shortly after that she had to go, to take care of unpacking.

Edward reappeared in the bathroom doorway after I hung up. I got up and went to wrap my arms around his waist.

"How are Renée and Phil?" he asked politely.

"They are doing well." I moved to my tippy toes to kiss him.

"I started a bath for you. I thought it would help with some of the stiffness." He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"That is very sweet of you. Care to join me?" I looked up through my eyelashes. He chuckled.

"As intriguing as that is, I think it is best that I wait here." I sighed in disappointment and went to the bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water and bubbles scented with lavender and something else in the air. I piled my hair on top of my head and slipped into the tub.

I stayed in the water until it cooled. I let it drain and then had a quick shower to wash my hair. When I was done I quickly got into my pajamas and headed out to the bedroom.

Edward was sitting at his desk in his pajamas reading something. He didn't look up as I approached.

I slipped my arms around his neck then leaned my head against his head. I looked at the book myself. It could have been upside down for all I could figure out. The language was unfamiliar to me.

"What are you reading?" I asked him.

"A book with some legends and myth from some South American tribes; to see if I could find out anything we don't already know." He answered as he closed the book to stand.

"Any luck?" He shook his head and led me over to the bed. We sat down on the covers.

I picked up my brush and handed it to him; I turned so my back was to him.

"It has been awhile since I have done this?" He smiled as he started brushing taking care with every knot and snarl. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes, thank you." I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream last night? It really seemed to upset you," he asked gently; my body froze a little.

"I really don't remember it," I lied; Edward was quiet for minute.

"Well tell me what you can remember. Perhaps telling me can relieve some fears so the nightmare will not return," he suggested, I could tell he wasn't buying my lie.

"In the dream I kept trying to get to you and all these obstacles were in the way preventing me getting to you. When I woke up you weren't there and I got scared," I told him.

"I'm sorry for that," he kissed the back of my head. "What were these obstacles?"

I hesitated. "Wolves," I said quietly. "They weren't very aggressive. They would just growl or whine and give me sad looks." Edward stopped brushing and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing and no one is going to keep me from you. Is it possible this dream is in response to the wolves having the books and we don't know how they will react?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Well, I promise I'm not leaving your side tonight. So hopefully the dreams will stay away," he turned me to him and gave me a soft kiss. Suddenly I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. We climbed under the covers, they were already warm.

"You know it could be very safe for me to go get the books; if Charlie can't get them tonight." I laid my head against his chest.

"We've been through this Bella. We are not sure how they could respond to what they read. What if they get angry and take it out on you because one of them loses control. Don't say that can't happen, because Paul is a good example. They might not mean to hurt you, but it could happen. Besides, so far there is nothing too harmful for them to read. Most of it is not going to happen. If we take it away from them midread, they might assume the worst is going to happen. I'm not going to order or forbid you; I learned from that, all I could do is to ask you not too," he said, tried to calm me. He had a point.

"Fine. But I doubt I'm ever going to be comfortable with this." I mumbled as his arms tightened around me.

"Thank you for agreeing and not running off to La Push on your own." He peppered my face with light kisses.

"I figured my bookself gave you enough heart attacks on that front," I smirked. His hands ghosted to my ribs and he started tickling me. I started to giggle and squirm to get away.

"Edward, stop." I gasped between giggles.

"Nope, I'm having too much fun," he smiled evilly, moving his fingers faster. I struggled to reach behind me and grabbed the pillow to smack him with it. Even though I knew he probably couldn't even feel it maybe I could distract him. He finally stopped and I was gasping.

"Breath Bella," Edward chuckled; pulling me back to him. Some things I felt were still unsettled. I wanted to talk about Renesmee. However, I thought it would be better to wait until we knew her growth outcome. Would it really be fair to have a baby whose life might be short? It seemed selfish to have a baby knowing the child would have not chance at life.

"You seem to be thinking hard still; would you like me to sing for you?" Edward's velvety voice brought me back. I nodded snuggling into him. I left all negative thoughts behind as I drifted off to the lull of his voice.

**A/N: I'm not sure about elsewhere, but I know around here if New Years day falls on a Sunday, we get the second off too. That is why they have another full day to read. Thank you for all reviews.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 48: Surprise, and Favor (EPOV)**

I looked down at my angel as she slept silently at my side curled into me. She looked peaceful. There was not a lot of sleep talking tonight so far. I stroked her hair and she sighed in her sleep.

I thought of our daughter in the book. Bella was clearly in love with the little girl just like most of the family. Part of me loved the idea of having a baby with Bella. But was it a real guarantee she would have a better pregnancy with an adapted diet. The birthing process sounded horrible. Then what if our child had a limited life? Could any of us bear to lose her? Then there was Jacob imprinting on our baby, the thought made me sick and angry. I was not comfortable with the would-be-suitor already in my daughter's life, at the age of what, a half hour?

This brought me to thinking of Bella's concerns, of missing out on our daughter's first few days and missing some memories of her human life. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a blank journal. I started writing of the first time we saw each other and other events of our time together. I got as detailed and accurate as I could. If we ever got **Twiligh**t back we could keep it since all of it has happened. Bella wanted to burn **New Moon **and **Eclipse **and I can't say I blamed her; there were sections of those books I would like to burn myself.

I continued writing until I heard Bella stir beside me.

"Good morning, beautiful," I told her as she opened her beautiful brown eyes. She gave me a shy smile.

"Good morning," she pulled herself up for a kiss. "What are you doing?" she glanced down at the journal.

"I am writing down all our memories together. So you can have it to read whenever you want. I figured it might be something you would like if you decide to be changed." I smiled at her. Her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around my neck, at first I thought I did something wrong.

"Edward, that's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you so much." she kissed my cheeks and then on my lips. I instantly smiled back.

"I am glad you like it so much." I grinned at her. "You go have a human moment and I will meet you downstairs." She slid out of bed, took some things out of her overnight bag and went to the bathroom

About half an hour later we were back on the couch with her in my lap. She had joked the other day she was getting so use to sitting on my lap it felt to odd sit else where. To tell the truth, I missed the feel and the warmth of her, when she wasn't sitting on my lap, even if she was just beside me. It felt right to have her be there.

We got ready to read again. Carlisle settled down with the book in his hands.

"Alright where did we leave off," Carlisle murmured.

"We were about to celebrate Bella's birthday," Alice cheered and I rolled my eyes. I felt Bella completely tense underneath me. _She is not happy at all about this. Can't say I blame her after the last time_. Jasper thought frowning.

"This chapter is called **Surprise**," Carlisle read calmly. _Oh dear, this may not make Bella happy. She made it clear she didn't like surprises._ Esme was thinking with a worried frown. Bella sighed and closed her eyes and leaned into me.

In the chapter, not surprisingly, Bella was against her birthday. Alice was once again ignoring her. _Why are we doing this to her again._ Emmett was even concerned.

"Alice, we are not forcing her birthday on her again. I thought we were clear on this," Carlisle looked over the book toward her. _Come on, she is indestructible at this point. What would the harm be?  
_"Indestructible or not. It is her birthday and she will not be forced to do anything on it again," I hissed low enough I knew only my family could hear me. Bella wasn't the only one still affected by her last birthday.

_Fine!_ Alice huffed.

"Apparently, Alice isn't the only who got her gift," Rose looked pointedly at me.

"Yes, but mine is the 'after' car. Mine is technically not a birthday present." I argued.

"No, but it is one car too many. This better be better than the other one," Bella opened her eyes to look at me.

"What was wrong with the other one? It is a very safe car for you." I asked only to get her angry kitten glare at me.

"Safe maybe, but it did have everyone in town thinking my bookself was a drug dealer." I rolled my eyes, she was being ridiculous.

"You only have yourself to blame on how my bookself is dressed. It is not my fault you gave my bookself something that got ruined when she hunted in it," Bella looked smugly at Alice. I didn't mind Bella wearing my shirt. In fact right now, I noticed that she had grabbed an old Harvard sweatshirt of mine. She had the sleeves pushed up to get her hands out.

"You could've changed by now though," Alice whined. Bella just rolled her eyes again.

_Bet you can't stop wondering what Bella's torn dress looks like?_ Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me. Yes, I must admit I have fantasized about it, however, as gentleman as I was, I would not admit this out loud.

"I think it will be more than a trunk of clothes, knowing Alice," Jasper laughed. At Bella's bookself curiosity about the key Alice gave her. After my bookself ending up losing out to Alice on who was going to go first; I had decide to wait for Jacob.

"Why get her a car she will not like?" Jasper questioned. _Why wouldn't you get her a car that she would actually want? _ He had a point. If she didn't like it, she probably would find an excuse not to drive it. Seems like she avoided driving the 'before' car as much as possible.

"Bella likes old things, maybe you should get her a Model-T." Emmett chuckled.

"Haa haa, Edward will not be getting me a car because nothing is wrong with my truck." Bella pouted.

"You know it's not exactly healthy for the baby not to be put down at some point. She would need things like tummy time, and also to learn how to fall asleep on her own." Carlisle tried to explain.

"She's only a couple days old, dear. Let's enjoy her before she's too big," Esme insisted. He sighed and shook his head.

The chapter moved on as Alice told Bella the gift was from everyone, especially Esme. Bella looked at Esme, biting her lip. I reflexively reached out and removed it from her teeth.

"That better not be your way to get her to accept it, by saying it was from me," Esme looked amusingly at Alice.

"I am not the one who said that, it was Rose," Alice insisted.

"Why isn't anyone coming with us to see it," Bella asked, looking confused.

I shrugged.

"Probably to give you and Edward alone time." Rose giggled.

"Then why am I with them," Alice looked alarmed.

_Hmm I wonder…_ Esme was thinking of the direction we were running in.

"Alice, you shouldn't jump on the back of a newborn and cover their eyes." Jasper looked alarmed.

"I would have a vision to tell me that it worked out okay," she huffed. I bit back a chuckle, I wasn't they only overprotective one when it comes to mates; Jasper could be just as bad.

"This gift is for me too? It's not my birthday," I smiled.

"Technically it is not my birthday either," Bella smirked.

I watched Bella as her eyes grew wide in excitement and awe at the cottage my family got ready for us. _She looks like she loves it. This is wonderful, I can start some plans now. _Esme was just as excited.

"It sounds so pretty," Bella's eyes were gleaming. Her noses wrinkled at the mention of the towers.

"That's a 'no' to the towers then," Esme laughed.

My bookself made a snarky remark about the cottage and I got glares from the female population of the room.

"Why do you always put down the things that I like?" Bella crossed her arms and pouted at me.

"I don't do that," I unintentionally lied. Comments came from everywhere at once.

"What about her truck," Jasper mentioned.

"**Wuthering Heights**," came from Alice.

"**Romeo and Juliet**" Rose mentioned.

"Yourself," Bella quirked; I hung my head in response. Bella sighed then kissed my cheek.

"I am so glad you love the cottage, Bella, dear," Esme smiled at her.

"I am just more tactful than some of my siblings," Alice joked as Emmett scowled at her; about subtly giving Bella and I alone time.

I kissed Bella on the cheek as her bookself contemplated about the electric current that she felt, wondering if I felt it too. I most definitely did. I briefly wondered if Bella was willing to marry me yet. She did mention at one point that we were happily married in the book and that it was a good thing. But did that mean she was ready for it, in this reality.

I smiled down at her as my bookself carried her over the threshold. She met my eyes and her face broke out in a happy smile. I pulled her left hand to my lips and kissed it; then linked our fingers together. I was enjoying the expression on Bella's face about the cottage. I fought back a sigh with her description of it being out of a fairy tale and I belonged there.

"Well, she does make a good damsel in distress," Jasper chuckled. My angel's face burned pink.

"Nope, she's definitely the princess in the story," I kissed her hand again. She smiled shy and she kissed my cheek. A moment later she was frowning at me. My bookself nearly called Renesme the nickname that really irritates Bella, both in the book and in this reality. She shot me an irritated look.

Alice's frown about our bookselves reactions to the closet quickly turn to excitement when she thought of the nursery.

"Oh, I am going to have to do a lot of shopping for the baby. I do not know why I didn't do any shopping online. It doesn't sound like we have a lot for her right now." She was bouncing up and down. _Think Bella would get upset about a baby shower!_ I shrugged.

"You're the psychic," I whispered too soft for Bella to hear. _I think she might for the baby. Wait are you guys planning on having one now that it worked out? _ I shrugged again; we had to talk about it.

Bella's eyes were sparkling again with the mention of our bedroom. In the book she loves our time at Esme Island. If we did have a honeymoon in this reality I hoped Esme would allow us use of it.

"All that is missing is the feathers," Rose giggled and Bella blushed again.

"Um, I don't think I expected you to play dress up. I do see the future remember." Alice giggled. Bella's was very red at this point as she buried it in my chest and even pulled the blanket up. The chapter went into a very intimate scene for the two of us. _Dear lord, why I am the one who has to read this._ Carlisle was nearly embarrassed as Bella and myself.

_Edward, should we stop?_ Esme looked over at me concerned for Bella, but also slightly embarrassed herself.

"I am so proud of you right now little brother." Emmett pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. _I didn't miss all the juicy stuff. Sweet!_ I glared at him. Not daring to hiss or growl because I didn't want to upset Bella further. _Man this room is extremely uncomfortable right now._ Jasper shifted in his seat. I caught his eye and with a subtle gesture, I looked at Emmett. Jasper immediately caught on and sent all the embarrassment of the room to Emmett. Emmett started to squirm and tried to hide behind Rose. She turned and gave him a strange look, before turning back around shaking her head.

"Bella, love, do you want us to skip this part?" I asked her softly.

"Yes," she whispered so softly I barely heard her. I nodded to Carlisle who jumped over the section. Emmett was the only one who pouted.

In the chapter Bella was asking me if I missed her being human. I was glad my bookself was smart enough to tell her that he didn't and that he was very happy. _I don't think you could have done that better, well done son._ Bella was also beaming. I leaned down and kiss her, which sent her heartbeat racing. I would miss that a little.

Bella was wonder next how long 'cravings' lasted. Personally I hoped we would never lose it. My bookself tried to explain it the best he could.

"Hey, we were not that bad," Emmett scowled and Rose giggled. Esme, Carlisle and I exchanged glances.

"Well, dear you two were definitely passionate about each other," Esme said hesitantly.

"I am so glad we were not here then," Jasper sighed and Alice giggled.

"Is that a challenge little sister. You think you and Prudward could have us beat?" Emmett smirked, Bella groaned.

"Alice and I may need to take a vacation." Jasper groaned.

"Are you really complaining about that?" Alice looked at him and giggled.

As the chapter ended I thought about all those nights I had spent reading. Now my nights were filled with my angel sleeping my arms; it was a pleasant change. Soon it would be filled with more than I could imagine. I looked down at Bella who moved her head from my chest. Her face was still flush. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, not wanting to do more since she was already embarrassed. She gave me a shy smile before taking the book from Carlisle.

Bella got herself comfortable in my lap before opening the book.

"This chapter is called, **Favor**," she said clearly.

The chapter started off of my reminding Bella about our daughter. Bella's face grew pink at her bookself's desire to stay in bed with me.

"That would be one x-rated cartoon character," Jasper snickered and Bella's face turned even pinker.

"Well, you can thank me. He must have learned everything he knows me," Emmett announced smugly. He then assaulted me with tons of images of him and Rose.

"Enough, already! Would you really want to see one of your sisters like that?" I winced then glared at him. Emmett paused and thought about what I said. He started to frown.

Bella's face turned bright red when my bookself told her that he wouldn't let her get dressed if they weren't going to have that night together. I chuckled and kissed her neck only to accomplish making her redder. The urge to marry her grew stronger yet.

The color drained in her face though at the mention of our daughter's speeding growth. I saw the worry forming in her eyes; I was worried too._ I sure hope we're able to help our baby girl_ Carlisle was also frowning.

"Why on earth, do I need such a big closet?" Bella looked at Alice incredulously, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You need new clothes. More then just t-shirts and jeans," Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know marriage is supposed to be 50/50 so more of that closet should be for Edward," Bella tried next.

"Who says some of what is yours isn't really for Edward?" Alice smirked. _I imagine you would probably thank me if I could get her in more skirts._

"Wait, Edward is going to start cross dressing," Emmett looked at me evilly.

"No, Emmett that isn't what she meant. I am sure Rose can explain it to you later. I am more than happy with however Bella chooses to dress," I made it clear, with the result of Bella beaming and Alice shooting me a dirty look.

Bella's smile became even wider, when my bookself helped her with her clothes dilemma. She leaned over to kiss me on the cheek; I moved at the last second to catch her warm soft lips with my own. She giggled when she pulled back.

The chapter went on to the two of us returning to our daughter, who seemed more than happy to see Bella again.

"Oh my, I think we are going to need some baby toys in the house," Esme grimaced at the idea of Renesmee playing with silverware.

"She definitely is going to bring a lot of joy and entertainment to this house." Rose smiled.

_I sure hope I am going be to able to enjoy her as much as everyone else. _Jasper was thinking wistfully.

"Her growing is slowing. I hope that continues," Carlisle smiled then wrapped an arm around Esme.

Bella scowled and blushed at Emmett's comments about our nightly activities.

"Of course the house is still standing, we are not barbarians like you are," I smirked back then started playing with Bella's hair, she sighed and calmed down.

"Rose, after everything the wolves have done; you could be nicer," Esme said sternly.

"I am not promising anything," Rose's face stayed stoic._ You don't blame me do you? Especially with the whole imprinting thing. _I shook my head; I wasn't Jacob's biggest fan at the moment.

"I could be your personnel tutor if you need help with your classes," I whispered into Bella's ear about the idea of her going to college. She giggled and blushed some more.

"You know, Bella, go ahead and lose your temper. Emmett sounds like he deserves a lesson in 'you don't antagonize a newborn'," Jasper snickered.

"Looks like Emmett is going to have to worry more about Edward," Alice giggled.

"Oh, Alice, your help is not needed with the closet. Edward helped just fine," Bella gave Alice an angelic smile. Her smile fell fast and she started to panic. Her heart rate was racing; Jasper tired to calm her down.

"What on earth is Jacob thinking? He should've asked. I don't want to kill Charlie," her voice was broken and panicky.

"Love, we will not let you hurt Charlie," I held onto her now trembling frame.

"Hold up, he thinks he can stop us from leaving? He can't control our lives." Rose was fuming with her eyes getting dark.

"Charlie wasn't the biggest issue. Our family being in this area for too long was," Carlisle rubbed his forehead looking worried._ Bella may be strong enough for this. _I nodded in agreement.

"What if I am not strong enough? Why would I want to test it out on Charlie? It wasn't his decision to make." Bella was now in tears.

"I think you will be. Bella you are already stronger then you give yourself credit for," I kissed her forehead and held her tighter. My bookself defended Bella in the book.

"I don't care if I am in pain as long as Charlie is okay," Bella whimpered pausing in her reading. "I wasn't sure about the 'wrong idea' plan in the book. It's not a smart plan,"

"He also knew the rest of us thought it was a bad plan," Alice shook her head looking worried.

"The idiot phased in front of Charlie? Does he ever think?" Jasper looked irritated; mostly due to the others emotions.

"I can't believe that he went off to Charlie like that. We could consider that a breech in the treaty," Carlisle frowned.

"Werewolves are not cooler than us. Proof is right there in our skin," Emmett smirked proudly trying to make light of the situation. I sighed as I pulled Bella closer into me.

"Well, at least if Charlie is going to get upset, it's finally going to be at Jacob," Bella muttered.

"How are you going to explain Renesmee?" Rose looked worried. _She looks so much like the two of you. Charlie is going to be suspicious_. We both shrugged, we would have to lie about her.

"Wonder how Charlie would take it we told him Jacob plans on being his grandson-in-law one day?" Jasper snickered. I groaned, why does it is seem that everyone thought this was going to happen. If, and that is a big IF still, we had a baby and the genetic lottery won out and it was Renesmee; I was not comfortable with this whole imprinting thing. I didn't think Bella was either.

"Charlie might actually see Jacob for the dog he is," Emmett snickered at his little joke. I hid a smirk.

"Boys, enough," Esme was shaking her head in disappointment.

"I find it funny Jacob now has all this confidence that I will not kill even though I am a vampire now." My angel shook head ruefully.

"At least he asked to hold the baby," Esme mentioned. I rolled my eyes at the liberties that this dog thinks he is entitled for imprinting on my daughter.

"I believe that Renesmee is a good calming tool for you, because you do not want to hurt her, so you watch your control very carefully. Probably how you are a good calming tool for Edward, better than me even," Jasper complimented Bella.

Both Bella and I shot a glare when Alice told her to give Jacob the baby.

"Sorry, but your not the only ones stressed out in the book. I am trying to make sure that the visit will go well," Alice looked exasperated. _I don't like that fact of Jacob imprinting on my niece any more than you do._

"Sorry Alice, I am just not enjoying that everyone seems to be controlling how my bookself is with Renesmee." My angel sighed.

"I do understand, Bella," Alice smiled.

"Do my ears fail me or is Edward actually being optimistic in the book." Emmett teased about my telling her that she could do this. I hissed at him in response.

"Actually it is not his first time. He was fairly optimistic about me being around the baby," Bella reached up to kiss my cheek.

"My eyes," Bella looked alarmed.

"The contacts will hide the red," Alice tried to reassure her.

"No, Renesmee has my eyes, which I inherited from Charlie. She also has your color hair. That color is not common. Charlie is going to know she is ours. We are not going to be able to fool him." I could now see where she was coming from.

"Well, hopefully that will fall under the questions he doesn't want answers to," Esme looked hopeful.

Alice told Esme to give Bella pointers on how to be human. However, my other siblings were the ones to speak up. Most of their advice wasn't too bad.

"Scratch herself? Really? This is the reason I said Esme," Alice glared at Jasper; he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"The game is a good idea. Charlie will now be distracted most of the time," I nodded to Emmett.

"I agree with Bella. Having her hold the baby is a good idea." Jasper agreed.

"Wow, she understands so much already," Carlisle marveled at our daughter.

"Edward," Bella and Esme both chastised me for telling Renesmee that it was okay to bite Jacob.

"What, he found it funny," I gave Bella what she called my dazzling look and her eyes started to look a little dazed. She smiled back, shook her head, and went back to the book.

Jasper chuckled. Bella was blushing as she read about the two of us getting distracted in the book before Charlie got there.

"And just when I thought once the tension was released it would be better around here; apparently not." Jasper smirked. _You two are going to kill me._

My poor Bella's voice grew tense as Charlie approached the house in the book.

"Love, would you like someone else to read?" she shook her head. I tighten my arms around her waist. I watched her flinch as a series of emotions flitted through Charlie's face in the book. I bit back a snicker when Charlie finally wasn't happy with Jacob. However, he wasn't pleased with me either, but what was new in the book.

"You can do this Bella," Esme said encouragingly.

In the chapter Bella was trying to reassure Charlie she was fine and fighting against temptation.

"You know we didn't even think to consider how Renesmee would react to Charlie; bloodlust wise," Jasper looked nervous.

"That was good and quick thinking about calling her your niece." Carlisle commended me.

"I must have picked it up from his thoughts that he thought she looked like me or both of us," I nodded.

"Wow, that's right, I am a grandfather," Carlisle beamed widely. "Doesn't get much better than that; being a Grandfather and better looking then Zeus."

"Well he knows she is ours," Bella sighed when Charlie saw the eyes.

"Well, if he counts back nine months it is going to confuse him since Edward was gone in January." Emmett pointed out; as I saw Bella slightly flinch at the thought of me being gone. I kissed her forehead.

Charlie then got mad at me demanding answers. However, once realizing he needed to protect Bella and Renesmee, he backed off.

"She is four days old and she looks like she's three months," Carlisle sighed sadly. _I hope we can slow her down. This really is a mixed blessing._ I nodded once.

Jacob spoke up in the book and Charlie turned on him. I was pleased to see the wolf finally look less then stellar in Charlie's eyes.

Luckily, Emmett distracted Charlie with the mention of the football game.

"Emmett," Bella hissed as a blush appeared on her face.

"What? I distracted him." He looked confused and a little put out.

"I am thankful for that, but did you have to add the innuendo?" Bella sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes. Yes, I did. It could've been worse," he waggled his eyebrows. I growled at him.

"I don't even want to know," Bella sighed as she closed the book to hand it to Jasper.

So far Bella was holding strong in the book. Hopefully it would last.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews. One my favorite scenes is coming up next the arm wrestling match. I had fun writing about it. **


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 49 Shiny and Travel Plans (BPOV)**

What was Jacob thinking bringing him near book Bella so soon? My bookself could have or could still kill Charlie! I was on the edge of my seat with worry. I could have cared less if I was in pain, just as long as I didn't hurt Charlie.

"I can't stand the fact you're in pain in the book yet again," Edward kissed my cheek.

"As long as Charlie stays fine, I don't care. You don't think Renesmee is in pain do you?" I asked in concern.

"I don't know for sure. It was obvious she thought Charlie smelled good, but if I knew she felt pain when she was thirsty, I would have mentioned it to Jacob." Edward said stoically. That is true; he would have no problem throwing that in Jacob's face if it was true.

Jasper picked up the book to read where I left off. "This chapter's title is, **Shiny**," he said smoothly.

"Charlie is leaving. You made it, Bella," Alice beamed at me; I let out a sigh of relief.

"That is truly remarkable, one day old and you were able to handle that," Carlisle looked at me proudly.

"I don't think we should tell Renée anything. She wouldn't handle it as well and she wouldn't settle for not asking any questions," I sighed. Regardless of this outcome, I didn't think letting Charlie in was a good idea.

"Wow, it seems like you had to go for an extended period of time too," Jasper was impressed.

"I am glad Sue is cooking for Charlie. Now you don't have to worry so much about him," Esme smiled.

Edward growled from behind me at Emmett. I was blushing; for probably the millionth time since we started reading these books.

"Bella was already under enough stress without you ribbing her about our personal lives," he hissed.

"Calm down, it doesn't seem like he caught any of it," Emmett smirked.

"Not the point, it was rude and unnecessary," Esme gave him a stern look.

"Thankfully, Seth got him out of there fairly discreetly," Edward sighed and rested his head against mine. I was relieved however, now Charlie would expect us to stay close.

"You can't promise to visit Bella. It being a small town, you wouldn't go unnoticed," Rose looked pointedly at me. That would be hard to explain to others in the town.

"That would be difficult to explain." I was in full agreement.

"Can you just imagine running into Mike Newton twenty years from now? You would probably give him a heart attack," Jasper snickered.

"That is not funny," I blushed, not liking the idea of hurting anyone.

"You're absolutely amazing, love; being able to even hug Charlie at that point." Edward gave his crooked grin with eyes shining with love and devotion. Blush rose on my cheeks and he chuckled.

"I think that all this just proves Bella was always suppose to become a vampire," Emmett declared.

"Emmett, no one is supposed to be a vampire," Rose glared at him.

"Hear me out. Bella, as a human, has always felt out of sync with others around her. She is clumsy and is a danger magnet. As a vampire she fits in on day one. For the most part she is in control of her emotions and bloodlust. She relates well to all of us, especially Edward. Plus, we think she has a power." Emmett continued his hypothesis. "She just seems better suited for our life than an ordinary human life."

"I am actually in agreement with Emmett on this one," Jasper backed him up. I was too; I looked at Edward expecting him to be upset. However, he had a thoughtful, almost serene, look on his face. He gave me a smile when he caught me looking and started playing with my hair.

"It should be fairly safe to let him hold the baby. She seems to have good control too," Carlisle smiled.

"Looks like Charlie is smitten with his granddaughter too," Esme beamed.

"If Edward though he had trouble keeping the boys off Bella, just wait until Renesmee grows up," Rose giggled. I honestly think Edward managed to get paler.

"Well, he will have myself and Emmett backing him up." Jasper was frowning.

"Not too mention I am sure Jacob wouldn't be to be happy with any guys that come sniffing around her," I giggled at my little joke, Edward groaned.

"So her middle name, Carlie is after her grandfathers. That is so sweet," Esme awed. Carlisle was smiling happily. It did seem to be almost too perfect a world for Charlie to be able to be some part of my bookself's new life.

"Charlie does seem to be taking everything fairly well," Carlisle brought up, looking thoughtful. He exchanged a glance with Edward who shrugged very slightly.

Edward and my bookself were celebrating the fact I made it through the visit. Emmett had to ruin the good mood though.

"What are you up to?" I looked at Edward when his bookself took the baby from me.

"Oh, am I sure we are all about to find out." He gave me his crooked smile. I listened until I caught on about the same time as the rest of the family. Book Bella was challenging Emmett to arm wrestling.

"This is going to be good," Jasper smiled. Emmett looked smug, but then so did Edward.

"What do you want to bet, little girl?" Emmett was giving me an evil smirk.

"Let's see what we bet in the book first," I narrowed my eyes right back; I was not going back down.

"Yes, please, no rough housing in the house; take it outdoors," Esme disciplined us, but was smiling.

"I want that bet!" I yelled causing some of the Cullens to jump. "Only for in this reality too."

"Okay, but I want mine as well!" Emmett gave me cheeky smile. Edward better be right about this.

"Deal, you are going down in the book." I smirked at him. Emmett chuckled.

"In your dreams little one,"

"Oh it will be in my dreams. When my bookself beats you, I will gladly have to replay it in my mind." I am not sure where this surge of confidence came from, but it felt good. Then it dawned on me, I glanced at Jasper, he had a smile on his face. He caught my eye and winked. Emmett looked at me a little more wide eyed. Alice and Rose were giggling harmoniously together. Esme and Carlisle looked a little shock, but amused.

"What just happened to my sweet shy, Bella?" Edward was laughing.

"Jasper probably can answer that for you," I smirked. Edward glanced at his brother who just shrugged innocently.

"Let's get this part over with so the loser can go crying to their mate." Emmett's smirk was back.

"Don't worry, I am sure Rose can handle you," I smiled sweetly back.

Jasper went back to the story. He read excitedly through the competition.

"He can't even move her," Alice gasped through her giggles. Edward was shaking with laughter underneath me. The smirk was off Emmett's face. In the end, I kicked Emmett's butt.

"Yay Bella!" Alice cheered clapping as she bounced up and down. Edward lifted me up and spun me around. He gave me a kiss when he put my down.

"Good job!" Jasper gave me a smile and high-five. Emmett was scowling on the couch. "Well Emmet, you owe me a bike and now you have to leave them alone." Jasper gloated.

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled and Rose patted him on the arm.

"Now, Emmett, don't be a sore loser." Esme struggled to keep the grin off her face.

"Bro, why are you a glutton for punishment? She is going to be just as strong the next day," Edward chuckled as he sat back on the couch and pulling me on to his lap.

"Having fun destroying the rock, Bella?" Jasper chuckled. I giggled, it did sound like fun.

"Aww, she's laughing for the first time." Rose cooed. "It is going to be sweet seeing all these firsts.

"Seems like you and Jacob are getting to be more buddy-buddy," Alice smirked at Edward; who just sighed in response. Though, he couldn't help laughing with the others when Renesmee wanted my bookself to have less dignity.

"Your daughter sounds like a joy to be around. Apparently she inherited her mother's personality," Jasper teased Edward.

"That is fine by me." Edward smiled and kissed my nose.

"This will be good that she can go out into the sun without much detection," Carlisle smiled.

"You are more than just average, my love." Edward smiled at me, in dispute against my bookself assessment of her human life.

"Biased," I mumbled. Book Bella came up with the same conclusion that Emmett did earlier. I was born to be a vampire.

"Emmett and I must be right, if Bella is in agreement with us," Jasper joked as he closed the book. He tossed it to Emmett was still looking put out on the couch.

"Alright, this chapter is titled **Travel Plans**," Emmett read clearly.

"Does this mean we are moving? I hope we don't have to take the dog with us," Rose looked over Emmett shoulder.

"I highly doubt you would be a beige thread, Bella. You would probably be more of a yellow because of your optimism, but it can also stand for sunshine which you clearly are in Edward's life. Or maybe a pink for its symbolism for caring, and acceptance," Alice informed me. They did make it sound better.

"Yay, the wolves are back in our lives and it looks like we gained two," Rose threw in sarcastically throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Quil and Embry don't seem that bad. In fact their personalities don't seem too much different than Emmett and Jasper," I pointed out.

"I have to agree with that. Though it is interesting that Leah is beta over the other three." Edward added in.

"Why is it odd she is the beta, because she a girl?" Alice narrowed her eyes, so did Rose.

"No, because he doesn't get along with her the best. Loyalty wise I would pick Seth. For strength in fighting I would probably pick Quil. Leah is fast but her attitude about being a wolf or towards us is still lacking. It has nothing to do with her gender," Edward defended himself.

I was confused at first why I was annoyed with Jasper. Jasper had his forehead furrowed too. It was soon explained it was because he was following me around in the book, because I was so happy. My bookself thought it was because he thought I was going to snap.

"I guess I should have explained myself. I can see where you get that after how I reacted the first day after your change," Jasper gave me a sad smile.

"Not all your fault. I think my bookself is paranoid that since you didn't spend that much time with me when I was human that it was odd you are suddenly so close." I admitted to him.

"That would be my fault then," Edward sighed.

"I do have to say I am finding it slightly easier to be around you, after this past week of reading." He gave me a genuine smile.

"One question though, why is the crib wrought-iron? It may be decorative, but doesn't sound like a good comfortable crib for a baby." Esme asked looking disturbed.

"Alice," Several of us answered. The pixie scowled and huffed.

"I am glad you are so happy, love." Edward smiled and kissed me softly, but passionately on the lips.

I bit my lip on hearing about Renesmee progress.

"She is speaking full sentences at one week old," Carlisle looked completely floored.

"Is it okay to be happy she walked to me first." Alice said hesitantly.

"It alright Alice; we may be concerned about her growth, but we should be happy in front of her and celebrate milestones we do reach." Esme gave her a worried smile.

"She is reading Tennyson at three months?" Jasper asked with his eyebrow raised.

"She is going to be smart just like her daddy," I smiled, giving Edward's jaw a small kiss.

"At this rate she's going to end up smarter than all of us," Edward smiled wryly.

My good mood vanished when I found she was probably going to look like an adult in four years and old by the time she is fifteen

"We have to find a way to save her," Esme whispered leaning into Carlisle who automatically wrapped his arm around her. Edward's arms tightened around me too.

"That is interesting, Carlisle and Edward seem to think we can stop the growth by venom. But Bella's instinct thinks it may kill Renesmee," Jasper surmised.

"Our daughter may be a half-breed, but I don't think werewolf lore would affect her." Edward shrugged.

"I am not so sure, Edward. Bella has been fairly accurate with these gut instincts before. I am not sure we would want to risk it," Carlisle was agreeing with my bookself.

"Nice, so are we all going to Africa?" Emmett looked excited.

"Where do you think you're going exactly, on your own?" Edward was struggling to keep his voice calm. I shrugged because I wasn't sure. A moment later Edward let out a growl that made me cover my ears. "You are not going to the Volturi on your own."

"And if anyone else comes with me, Aro could find out about Renesmee." I said softly back, rubbing the ear he growled into.

"She is right, the Volturi may take one glance at Renesmee and think she is an immortal child and not wait for explanations or may want her seeing how special she is," Carlisle said darkly. Growls emanated around the room.

"Plus, now there is Charlie to worry about. He may not know, but they might be suspicious on how much he does," Emmett added.

"There has to be another way," Edward groaned.

"They are sending me a necklace that was from the crown jewels? Why?" my eyes went really wide. I couldn't keep something like that. But then I don't think I could send something like that back.

"Apparently Aro must be another one of your admirers." Alice looked at me trying to hide a smile; I wrinkled my nose at the thought, Edward hissed behind me. That can't be true.

"He also might be trying to woo Bella to join the Volutri," Jasper suggested grimly looking at Edward. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Woo?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it means to…" he continued.

"I know what it means, but I didn't know people still talked like that," I teased him, he gave me a dirty look.

"If that's the case then you can't go alone." Edward insisted getting back to the book.

"I can check my visions, perhaps Aro might be satisfied to see her if Jasper or Emmett goes with her. He may not see the need to touch either of their hands. If it is Jasper, he might be able to influence him not too." Alice suggested.

Emmett continued on in the chapter where Alice's visions saw good results.

"See, Alice sees that it is going to be fine," Rose concluded.

"She saw hazy parts though. The Volutri could know how to work around her decisions though," Edward ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Calm down, regardless it is in the book." I took his hand in mine. He relaxed marginally and even more when Jasper sent some calm waves his way.

"Does that make you feel better now that Carlisle will be close?" I asked him.

"Yes. Thank you!" Edward looked at Carlisle.

"I for one am glad we are going to be able to reconcile with Irina." Esme grinned.

"Speaking of which, maybe me and Emmett should go visit our dear friend, Laurent, this week; while the others are in school." Jasper glanced at Emmett who flexed his muscles and grinned.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me."

"Me too," Edward also smiled. "Just wish I could go with you." My heart gave an involuntary skip at the thought of Edward leaving; I tried not to react otherwise. I knew he heard it when he nuzzled my cheek and then kissed it.

"We're bringing the dog to Brazil with us?" Rose whined.

"It is probably a really good idea." I got a few surprised looks, from the rest.

"Think about it. The legends come from a lot of tribes, right. They may not be forth coming with details to us. We heard how Kaure reacted to Edward. Jacob might be able to get the information better." I aired my views.

"Bella does bring up a good point. He might be a good help to us." Carlisle agreed full heartedly. He seemed a little concerned about Renesmee's diet though. "Hmm, maybe we should try animal blood much sooner. We will have to stop her on donated blood eventually," his face turned grim.

"I am sure Uncle Emmett could help out with making it a competition," I smiled at the bear like vampire. He flashed me a smile full of teeth.

"I can wait to see her take down a bear." Immediately my heart jumped to my throat. Most of the other Cullens looked shocked as well.

"Something tells me you should stick to the smaller animals with her, Emmett," Jasper chuckled.

"What? She will be okay. She is part vampire after all." Emmett seemed caviler, ignoring Edward's hiss.

"Wonderful. Out of all the qualities she could to get from Edward," I teased ruffling Edward's hair. He gave me an angelic smile. Apparently our daughter inherited his eye roll.

"Who would ever guess that it would be Jacob, to encourage Renesmee to hunt," Alice looked disbelieving.

The family tensed at the mention of vampires watching the scene with Renesmee, Jacob and myself. They looked slightly relieved when it mentioned it was Irina. However, they got worried again with her reaction. Edward tensed and pulled me even closer to him.

"That wolf causes more trouble then he is worth," Rose mumbled.

"He didn't do anything on purpose," Esme admonished her criticism.

Book Bella immediately grabbed Renesmee and called Edward about the situation.

Carlisle and Edward got ready to go after Irina.

"Oh dear, even if you both go after her; how do we explain?" Esme looked worried.

"We would have to try. Jasper might have been useful in that situation to at least get her to stop and listen." Carlisle agreed with a frown.

"My thinking is if Renesmee is drinking out of a cup or bottle we should be giving her animal blood as well. That way she doesn't think drinking donated blood will be okay," Edward announced at the end of the chapter. I nodded in agreement. If this became a reality I was still going to push for animal blood during my pregnancy.

Emmett closed the book and handed it over to Rose.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews. Happy Easter to all that celebrate it. **

**I have a new story up called ****Brother Bear**.  **It is about Bella who is a mute vampire who finds her brother after years of being separated. The question is can she have her brother back in her life and gain new family? Will she also find love ot will someone from the past keep her from it.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 50 The Future and Defection (BPOV)**

Before Rose began I quickly got some cold slices of pizza from the night before and soda.

I settled myself on the floor and immediately leaned against Edward's legs.

"Are you eating that cold?" Jasper asked with a disgusted look on his face. I shrugged.

"Tastes just fine this way." I took a big bite to empathize my point; most of the Cullens wrinkled their noses in disgust.

Rose opened the book then started reading "The title of this chapter is, **The Future**," she announced.

"Sounds like it might have to do with me," Alice piped up.

In the beginning of the chapter Edward and Carlisle were unable to reach Irina. Book Bella thought it was her fault for her friendship with Jacob.

"Bella, sweetheart, it isn't your fault for what happened," Esme told me.

"That's right; it was only Laurent's fault." Edward tried to sooth me.

"It's a shame though. I hope we can avoid giving Irina such heartache here." Esme sighed.

I hid a smirk as I took a bit of pizza about Jacob in the chapter coming with us to South America for the reason I gave earlier.

"Okay, if you are so good, what is the biggest conflict of this book going to be?" Emmett asked.

"We already know it's going to be the Volturi," Alice rolled her eyes.

"But why? Bella is a vampire at this point." Emmett pointed out. I paused in mid-bite. What would it be? He is right. I am a vampire. Then, remembering my dreams in the first part of the book… Oh No. no…no… Irina wasn't upset about Jacob; Renesmee would look like an immortal child.

"Oh shit!" I muttered as I started panicking. "No…. no…no…"

"Bella, love, calm down. What is it?" Edward had me back in his lap, before I could blink looking worried. I was having a hard time catching my breath; they were going to come for my baby. I felt calm waves come from Jasper, who was looking at me worriedly.

"Irina wasn't upset just at Jacob was she?" I was still hyperventilating. "The baby….the dreams…it was my baby…" I was still struggling to calm down even with Edward's arms around me.

"You lost me. What does Renesmee have to do with anything?" Emmett looked confused. I was still struggling for my words. Please someone else get it. I don't want to say it out loud.

"An immortal child." Jasper's eyes snapped to mine. I just nodded my head as some tears spilled out. The Volturi was really going to come for my baby.

"But she's not one. Bella was pregnant and the baby grows." Rose answered.

"Yes, but it may be hard to convince the Volturi of that," Carlisle looked grim.

"But Irina wouldn't go to the Volturi on us?" Esme looked alarmed.

"She might if she was mad enough about the wolves and she saw them with us and wanted revenge. Plus, after what happened to their mother, she might not want to risk the Volturi finding out she knew about it." Edward said very quietly. Edward rubbed my arms and hummed lowly to me to calm me down.

"Well, let's get back to the book and find out." Carlisle decided. Rose read on as we all waited in anticipation.

"Hmm, I'd love to go hunting in South America again. We were in a rush when we dragged Edward back." Emmett was looking excited at the hunting aspect.

"Dear, when I said 'Let it go', I wasn't talking about the vase," Jasper teased his wife.

"You're so funny." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Clearly, though, whatever her vision was it wasn't good. We listened with growing horror as Rose read. Emmett even wrapped his arm around her protectively. Jasper had Alice in his lap similar to how Edward had me. The Volturi was coming for all of them.

"All of them?" Jasper hissed. "Even the wives? That can't be right!"

"Bella and Jasper are going to be right, it is going to be about Renesmee," Carlisle looked horrified.

We all listened as Rose read how book Bella was working out in her head that it was about Renesmee and why. Once again, I was bringing danger to the ones I love. Tears rolled freely down my face as I worried for everyone.

"Bella, love, everything is going to be okay. Remember this is a book." Edward gave me the same argument I had to give him countless times before. I nodded as I rested my head against his solid shoulder.

In the next part of the chapter I was explaining my theory to the others.

I think Emmett in the book was the only one who stayed calm. Even Jasper was pessimistic about fighting.

"We can't fight them bro. We're not going to win." Jasper sounded worried.

"We can try and take Demetri out," Alice voiced her opinion.

"Not if Alec gets us first." Jasper told me.

"Why? What can he do?" I asked.

"He can paralyze a group of people at once. He can make it so not only you can't move but kills all your senses too." Edward told me.

"Will I be immune to him? I could kill him then we can kill Demetri." I offered.

"You may be immune to him. It is a very good chance." Carlisle answered softly, ignoring Edward's growing growl.

"No, no way!" he snarled. I turned to argue, but his eyes were not filled with rage, they looked terrified. I decided not to argue at the moment.

In the chapter Emmett had his own ideas.

"The packs would probably stand beside us. They won't let Renesmee's life be risked or the innocents of the area." Carlisle agreed with Emmett in the book.

Emmett's plan in the book is with the wolves and showing of other vampires as witnesses might make the Volturi pause; long enough to realize that Renesmee was not immortal child.

"So diabolical, it actually may work." Jasper looked impressed. Emmett looked pleased with himself.

Book Bella wasn't impressed though.

"Gee, thanks for the support little sister." He wasn't mad though he was snickering.

"Sorry, I think my bookself doesn't want to put any more people in danger of the Volturi." I sighed.

"That's understandable, but I think Emmett's idea might just work." Carlisle was smiling.

The Cullens in the book seemed to agree with Emmett as well. Alice was looking ahead to see who to ask.

"Alistar may be difficult to deal with," Carlisle looked skeptical.

"I'm sure if I asked, Peter and Charlotte would be here," Jasper frowned.

"They wouldn't have to fight, Jazzy, just be witnesses for us." Alice told him sweetly.

"What would they be witnessing though?" Esme asked.

"I would imagine that Renesmee is not immortal child. That she grows, has a heartbeat, blushes and other things that make her special." Carlisle deduced

"What do you mean you can't see? It sounds like you are hiding something," Edward looked suspiciously at Alice.

"Maybe the wolves got involved?" Esme suggested.

"Do you think at a time like this I would hide something?" Alice asked coldly.

"More to this than an immortal child? Why ask Eleazar?" Jasper pondered. "Aro already knows about Alice, Edward and myself. I don't think they would expect the immortal child to have anything from glancing at a distance."

"But they expected before that Bella might be something special," Edward rubbed one hand through his hair before pulling me tighter.

"So you think they want me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Unless, the reason is they have some power we don't know about that Eleazar could tell us," Esme proposed.

Alice continued to act weirder then normal as she left to go outside with Jasper, yelling instructions behind her. Everyone was looking at her oddly.

"Um, I 'm going to have to agree with Edward. You're acting weirder then normal," Rose glanced at her.

"I don't think I would purposely hide any information," Alice looked guilty. "But if I am it is for the best."

The chapter ended with book Bella telling Jacob that we are all in trouble. Rose closed the book and handed it to Edward.

I got up to take care of my plate with the half eaten pizza.

"Love, aren't you going to finish eating?" I shook my head.

"I'm not so hungry anymore," I walked out of them room, hearing Edward sigh behind me. I quickly took care of everything before heading back to Edward's lap to snuggle in.

He placed a blanket around us before starting to read.

"This chapter is called **Defection**," Edward read solemnly.

"Who is leaving us during this?" Emmett looked indignant. The answer came in the first sentence.

"Jasper and I would never leave everyone like that?" Alice looked as if she was going to cry. Jasper looked bewildered.

"Not even if it was the only way to save us or Jasper?" I asked quietly; thinking to myself this is what they did leave, if they thought it would make things better. She still looked upset and Jasper narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't mean abandoning us. But we all know Aro wants you probably the most. If you saw something like that he would kill any of us especially Jasper to get to you. Wouldn't you leave knowing that it would be the only way to save us?"

"Oh," she looked thoughtful. "Maybe that is what I was hiding from Edward then?"

"Why wouldn't you say good-bye or tell us," Esme looked sadly at her two kids.

"It wouldn't be the first time that happened," I mumbled not meaning to sound disgruntled; Edward stiffened and Alice flinched. "And probably the same reason as last time." I said louder. "They might be afraid of us talking them out of it or not letting them go."

"She's right; we wouldn't just let them go, easily." Emmett agreed with me.

"Allow me to read and we can find out what is going on." Edward suggested.

My bookself was realized that Alice was taking too long when the sun started to come up.

"Sounds like you finally got your dog, Emmett," Jasper chuckled trying to break the tension in the room. He was referring to Jacob, in wolf form, inside the house asleep.

"I can't believe he phased inside our house?" Rose looked incredulous.

"At least you wouldn't have to hear him talking, babe," Emmett told her.

Edward was the first to break the silence in the house about Alice. In the book we all got worried about her disappearance. Edward had been concerned that the Volturi sent someone ahead to take care of Alice before she could see what they are planning; Jasper growled.

"Oh my, could that be right, poor Alice." Esme looked alarmed.

"I feel so loved," Jasper sighed exasperated.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," Esme looked ashamed. "Of course, we would be worried about you."

"That is probably not it though. Edward is usually wrong about this stuff," Rose announced without fever.

"So you think Bella is right then?" Edward asked as he was twirling a strand of my hair.

"I think she stands a better chance on being closer to the truth," Rose shrugged.

"Judging by no other scents but their own, we know they were not taken," Carlisle looked intrigued and concerned.

When the rest of the family reached the border they were met by Sam and two of the wolves. Sam had a letter from Alice.

"So you did leave on your own," Emmett was frowning. Sam in the chapter accused Alice and Jasper of abandoning us. Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"You would still defend us?" Jasper looked at Edward while trying to calm Alice down.

"You're both still my family. I know well enough you wouldn't just leave on us unless it was for the best, somehow." Edward gave them a genuine smile.

"We're going to have the wolves' help. That will be a plus." Carlisle had a grim smile on his face.

"You wouldn't really think we just up and leave you all to die, do you?" Alice asked me in a trembling voice.

"No, of course not. Although…" I paused. "You did say in **New Moon**; you would do anything to protect Jasper."

"Don't just blame Bella; I am sure the thought went through most of our heads." Rose said trying to hold back emotion in her voice.

"I wouldn't just turn my back on a fight if I thought I might die," Jasper said bitterly.

"You would if Alice lied and told you that it was her, not you that dies," Edward retorted defending me. Jasper appeared to think it over and didn't say anything more.

"Out of curiosity did you also infect Bella with pessimism with your venom?" Emmett tried to make a light joke of book Bella convinced that we were all going to die.

As the Cullens were running back to the house. Book Bella wanted to check out Alice's other trail and curious about the book she tore for her note. I started to wonder what _The Merchant of Venice _might reference to the story. It had been awhile since I read that book.

"I don't think I will be able to let you out of my sight for a second now." Edward kissed the top of my head taking a breaking from reading.

"I wouldn't want you too," I smiled up at him.

"What is the name and the address?" Emmett asked out of curiosity.

"Doesn't say," Edward answered with a frown. He clearly didn't like Alice wanting me to keep things from him. "You may be able to keep things from me, love, but you can't lie." Edward smirked.

"What if it's not Edward you're hiding this from? It just might be Aro." Jasper suggested looking around the room to see what others thought.

"That would make sense," Edward agreed. Carlisle was nodding as well. It is true I am the only one who could hide information from him.

My bookself and Edward briefly talked about why we thought they left and it was mainly speculated around Jasper. Book Bella didn't seem quite sure.

"It seems like Bella is starting to suspect that we are up to something?" Jasper looked at Alice. She shrugged looking confused.

By the time Edward and my bookself got back to the house; the others were about ready to leave. Edward and my bookself were staying behind to show them Renesmee.

"Who is J. Jenks?" I asked. I could see most of their eyes light up at the mention of his name.

"He's my guy," Jasper mentioned, but before he could finish. Emmett interrupted.

"Woah! Does Alice know?" Emmett snickered.

"Not like that you, twit. He's the guy I turn to for our papers we may need documentations, licenses, birth certificates, etc." Jasper informed me.

"Why would I need that? You think we should run with an alias?" I asked. Unless Demetri was killed he would still be able to find Edward.

"Not sure yet. I might not have had time to put anything together for you or Renesmee given events." Jasper shrugged

"He did not tell Renesmee everything did he? She's just a baby; he's going to scare her," Rose snarled.

"Even if we thought she should know anything, it would be mine and Bella's job to tell her." Edward added with agitation laced into his voice.

"You mean my job. Left up to you; she would know nothing," I add wirily, rolling my eyes.

The chapter continued to Jacob asking if he had to leave Renesmee while the others arrived.

"Good thinking though, saying it is for the safety of Renesmee. Jacob is not going to argue that," Carlisle complimented Edward who grunted in response. Though his attitude was different to Jacob in the book; here he seemed just as agitated as before.

"Look at Bella trying to be all sneaky on the computer?" Emmett started laughing, Jasper joined.

"That website is his formal address. Where are you sending her?" Jasper looked at Alice.

"I don't know you're the only one who deals with him." she shrugged.

"So she does have to get documents for Renesmee?" Esme brought up.

"That's what it sounds like. So we can run and hide her," Edward nodded in agreement.

Renesmee was worried about everyone, especially Alice.

Near the end of the chapter I shared a tearful moment with my daughter. I tried to hold back my tears as well. I hope to that with whatever information Alice gave me that I can save my baby. Poor Alice looked miserable with guilt for her bookself's actions. Jasper looked besides himself for leaving before a fight.

"It wouldn't be the first time any of us would be upset with our bookselves' actions, we all have been there." Edward told them. "No one is mad at you or blaming you here."

"I know it still doesn't sit right for me to run from a fight." Jasper grimaced.

"I hate to sound like a broken record but it is a book. We don't even know all the circumstances, yet. We only have been able to speculate why you left." I brought up.

"Bella is right! We should read more before we jump to more conclusions." Carlisle said firmly. Edward handed the book to Esme.

**A/N: Another two chapters down. My husband was nice enough to edit a chapter two days in a row. Please understand if you think Bella shouldn't have a disgruntled reaction to Alice and Jasper leaving keep in mind the Cullens have only been back for a week. Even if Bella says she forgave them, them leaving again is going to bring back bad memories. At least I would think so. But don't worry she not really upset with them.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 51 Irresistible and Talented.**

Esme took the book and started to read the next chapter. "The chapter is called **Irresistible**," she said with a smile.

"Must be talking about little Renesmee," Rose said with a smile.

The chapter started out with book Bella worried about a bunch of things. I felt Edward hold on to me tightly.

"Well, I might be able to answer one of your questions. Since you have not been acting like a newborn, I would say with training you would be able to hold your own in a normal fight. Except the Volturi are in the collective for a reason, so even if you were trained you would still have a tough time fighting them. We all would, including myself if I was there," Jasper answered tersely. He wasn't upset with my bookself thoughts from earlier was he? I was feeling bad for upsetting them.

"I guess this means I get to train you after all." Emmett smiled at me. He looked genuinely excited. I gave him a small smile back as I heard Edward groan.

However, when book Bella went to talk to Edward about some of her questions, he had other plans for the two of them.

"Trying to distract me?" I giggled while blushing at the same time; Edward smiled sheepishly. "Maybe, or I might have been trying to distract myself." Although his reasons in the book had me fighting back tears. This really wasn't going to be the end for us right? It was after all the last book. I was still all out hoping for a happily ever after. I wanted more than a few short months.

Book Bella asked Edward to teach her how to fight in the book. He hesitantly agreed to not wanting to leave her defenseless. I noticed Edward frown slightly. I knew he doesn't like the idea of me fighting, when he is so use to defending me.

Book Bella was starting to wonder about the advantages of the Volturi. Edward explained Alec's powers. After that my bookself was wondering about her chances against Alec. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose; I could tell he was on the verge of going into his overprotective mode.

"I guess it should be explained that even though we might be incapacitated, the members of the guard wouldn't be. Therefore you may have to look out for members like Felix or Demetri." Jasper informed me. Crap! I thought I am not sure my bookself thought about that.

"Huh, that might be a little bit of a problem," I admitted out loud.

"Only a little?" Emmett snickered, Edward groaned.

Book Bella was going through her mind on who to attack next.

"Save some for the rest of us, Bella," Emmett snickered. I rolled my eyes and blushed. Emmett was happy later when he heard I was saving Felix for him.

"That will be a good fight." He smiled happily.

Edward in the book wanted Demetri. I saw him nod in affirmation. He got Alice's eyes and seemed to have a conversation with her; where he gave her a brief smile.

"If he was gone, more than just Alice and Jasper would be safe. Hopefully someone can run with Renesmee," Carlisle agreed looking worried.

The chapter in the book turned to Eleazar.

"He is a very good man. We would be lucky to have him on our side," Carlisle appraised his old friend.

The chapter went on to explain how Eleazar was able to leave without a fuss.

"Let's put in this way, Aro didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't force him to stay." Even Edward seemed optimistic enough that if we had enough witnesses the Volturi would stop. That had to be a good sign.

"You wouldn't have to fear the Denalis fighting any of us. They would probably turn away, refusing to help if anything," Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"I wouldn't suggest anyone who I knew could have that reaction," Alice confirmed. Since her and Jasper ran away in the book, she had been less then cheerful herself.

"I love the irony of Jacob now lying to Renesmee to spare her, when he used to complain that Edward was doing it to Bella." Emmett smirked.

My bookself told her the truth; then Renesmee blamed herself, which the three of us there disclaimed right away.

"I sure hope everyone understands," Rose looked nervous.

"An option that they may want to look at if Bella and Edward want to have a baby. We can let the Denalis see her while she's still pregnant," Carlisle mentioned.

"Or maybe somewhere remote enough no one can find us for a few years." Esme suggested. I instantly felt bad that my want for this baby girl could make the family go into hiding.

"You can never just straight out tell people things? You always need to be cryptic," I said to Edward, looking up at him. Edward in the book took awhile getting to the point with the Denali clan.

"Part of my charm, I'd say." He gazed down giving me a crooked smile. I giggled and shook my head.

"Maybe it would be best if Jacob isn't there right away," Jasper questioned at Tanya's hesitance with him.

I was a little surprised by the Denalis reaction to Renesmee; they almost seemed frightened of her. After this was over someone was really going to have to tell me the full story of the immortal children.

"Yes, it really was that bad. Which is why they are reacting the way that they are," Jasper answered my unasked question.

"They are overreacting though. They should know better than to think that we would bring them into a situation like that unprepared," Emmett scowled.

It was true, at first it didn't seem like they wanted to believe us about Renesmee. It was Carmen that was willing to believe first.

"I am not surprised that Carmen is the first to believe and to be so trusting," Esme said with a smile.

One by one Renesmee showed the others her gift in her chapter. After Renesmee's vision they slowly came to see the truth.

"I can see why they would be so shocked with Irina's actions. I am just glad that they believed us on them." Carlisle sighed.

"Eleazar seems stumped on the other answer on why they are all coming for us." Edward frowned. I knew, like me, he wanted more answers.

"Good, they are going to stand with us," Rose looked pleased.

"They will even stay to fight by our side if necessary." Emmett looked equally happy as did most of the Cullens with the exception of two.

"I'm glad we have them. But sorry they feel like they owe it to us to risk their lives," Carlisle said with a grim smile.

The chapter ended with Book Bella's hope disappearing once again, when she remembered Alice had left.

"I'm sorry, everyone," the pixie looked crestfallen.

"You can't apologize for something you haven't done." I told her. She nodded as she took the book from Esme.

"The title of this chapter is called, **Talented**." Alice said, her voice sounding meek.

"I see we are going to avoid the whole 'I imprinted on a baby' with the other vampires," Emmett snickered.

"I doubt it would go over well with anyone who doesn't understand them. It doesn't even sit well with us," I mentioned.

"Interesting indeed. Renesmee has Eleazar bewildered and Bella can block him as well," Carlisle's eyes sparkled with amusement.

I smiled when Eleazar was impressed that my talent was so strong when I was a human.

"You know what this means right?" Jasper looked at Edward, after Eleazar mentioned that he can search for talents like myself for Aro. Edward growled.

"They want my Bella," He hissed venomously.

"Well they can't have me." I put my hand to his cheek.

"Not too much different then we were already thinking," Carlisle was nodding at Eleazar's classification of me of what I can do. "I think Bella is going to be pretty powerful one by seeing how Eleazar is impressed.

"So Renata is a physical shield, she will be another to look out for," Emmett was calculating in his head the threats from the Volturi.

"Bella might be the only one that can kill her though, just like Alec," Rose added in, looking grim.

"Majority of the gifts take place in the mind?" I asked.

"It would appear, so why?" Carlisle asked.

"I was just curious about Jasper and Alice then, because if theirs is diverted from their minds and can still affect me then I might lose to Renata too." I told him what I was thinking.

"I think you could get through her shield, because her shield isn't like a force shield. It's like a mind distracter shield that gives the illusion to be physical." Jasper informed me.

"Your super-self control may not be your power after all. Just how you naturally adapt. You adapt well with our world before as a human, perhaps you carried that on and it was amplified when you were made a vampire." Edward answered book Bella's question in the book.

"Project my shield? Do you think I will be able to do that?" I started to get excited.

"That would be outstanding," Carlisle looked equally exciting.

"If you're able to project, it would take time to learn to do so. I am not sure if you would be able to learn in time. It would definitely need to take a lot of training," Jasper told us, his voice lacking emotion. "I should be there" I thought I heard him mutter. Alice reached over and squeezed his hand.

"So Bells….I can call you Bells right?" Emmett started, immediately I was suspicious.

"Sure, I guess you can. What do you want?" I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"So, say you can do this projecting thingy with your shield. Would you willing to help me out by using it on me so Edward has to play fair?" Emmett gave me Alice's puppy dog face.

"Why would I do that?" I cocked an eyebrow. Did he seriously think I will let him hurt Edward, even if it was for fun?

"Because he never fights fair," Emmett pouted.

"It's not like I can turn it off," Edward rolled his eyes.

"But see that is where Bells comes in," Emmett looked like he just solved the biggest problem. "So Bells, pleassssssssseeeeeeee!

"Only if Edward is okay with it. That is even if I can do that in the first place." I decided, Edward smiled proudly and Emmett gave a huff. Rose patted him on the arm.

Alice started to read again as Kate explained to me about her power. My bookself was excited to learn she wanted to be able to protect our family.

"So she would be like touching an electric fence?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward answered a little tersely, he wasn't pleased that Kate tried to shock me.

"She wouldn't have tried to hurt Bella. It was probably an automatic reaction from being grabbed," Alice announced softly.

While book Bella was hoping that she could learn how to project; Edward and Eleazar were having their own discussion. It seemed that Eleazar was coming to conclusions about the Volturi that he didn't like. Eleazar was coming to discover a pattern with Aro and getting what he wants, with discovering a crime being committed by the coven he wanted it from.

"So Aro has done this before," Carlisle looked darker then normal.

"This power that Chelsea has, maybe that is why Alice and Jasper fled. What if she saw that Chelsea would turn them against us," Rose looked hopeful, it had been apparent like the rest of us she did want to believe that they could really leave us.

"That is definitely plausible. It seems Chelsea hasn't had a problem before breaking up covens and turning members against each other. Alice would be high on his list to get." Edward frowned.

"I don't believe we would rather leave then fight against or family. It would kill me to do so." Alice bit her lip.

"Myself as well," Jasper agreed solemnly.

"So they are all coming because they think they need so many to fight against us; that they would be leaving themselves unprotected back at the tower. In a way that is kind of flattering, perhaps we might have a chance after all," Emmett looked hopeful.

It wasn't long after that in the chapter that both book Bella realized that Alice left because she was the source that Aro was after. Alice seemed to breathe a little easier.

"Maybe if what Aro wants isn't here anymore and he thinks we believe that Alice and Jasper left us for good, he would have no reason to harm us once he realizes Renesmee isn't an immortal child." I smiled.

"So they left to save us. But, that is what Edward did in **New Moon** and it turned to be the wrong thing to do." Rose argued. Edward flinched and buried his head in my hair. I turned to hug him tight and kiss his cheek. I didn't want him to beat himself up over this anymore.

"Rose," Esme said in a warning tone.

"I didn't say it to be mean, just to make a point," she said softer.

"Yes, but Edward wouldn't allow me to look forward to see the results last fall. This time I probably did." Alice spoke with conviction. I know she wanted a good reason for the both of them to leave.

Jasper looked over at Edward and I huddled together on the couch.

"Are you telling me that you don't think he is going to use Bella and Renesmee against you to join the Volturi?" Jasper asked him. Edward's eyes harden he, growled pulling me tight to his chest.

"He would have empty threats though. We have done nothing wrong, to persuade me to join them to save them from being punished." Edward voice sounded toneless.

"Eleazar's right though. Aro will want to add Bella to the guard if he knew what she can do; perhaps even more than you." Jasper continued as Edward's arms froze in their hold around me. I knew if it was me, I would sacrifice myself for them, just like my bookself.

The chapter ended with Peter and Charlotte arriving.

"So Alice and I must have found them and sent them to you," Jasper appeared thoughtful.

"How do you think are they going to react to Renesmee?" I asked, a little concerned from the Denalis' first reaction.

"I can't say for sure. They don't care for fighting. They wouldn't react harshly. They would be either willing to help be witnesses or they will leave not causing any conflict," Jasper seemed sure of his friends.

"One way to find out," Carlisle replied taking the book from Alice.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews!**


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 52: Company (BPOV)**

Carlisle opened the book and found his place. "**Company**, is the title to this chapter."

The chapter started out with talking about how we had a full house and the eating habits of others.

"Edward is lending out his cars without flinching? Maybe miracles really do come true." Emmett wiped an invisible tear from his eye. Jasper and Rose snickered at him.

"It's only you I have a problem with. The others know how to respect cars," Edward retorted. I suddenly had an evil thought.

"Does that mean I can drive the Vanquish?" I looked up at him with innocent eyes, knowing full well he never has let me drive the Volvo. He froze underneath me.

"Well, Edward, can Bells here drive the Vanquish?" Emmett smirked his eyes wwinkled with amusement.

"Ahh…if you want to, as long as I'm in the car too," Edward managed to get out. It looked like he struggled though, his siblings were snickering. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just gave me an innocent smile.

"I wonder if being around us can convince anyone else to change their diet?" Esme looked hopeful, as she changed the subject.

"That would be nice, but I'm not sure we can count on it. We are talking about changing the diets of some who lived in their ways for a very long time." Carlisle smiled at her.

"I'm glad the pack isn't going to be an issue over their hunting." Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

I listened as I heard all the covens who have agreed to help us at least witness. It seems like the Egyptians, Amun and Kebi, were harder to convince. But thanks to their younger coven members they agreed to help.

"Seems like Benjamin is going to have an amazing power." Edward mentioned as he rubbed my arms over the blanket. We found out a few moments later.

"He can control the forces of nature," Carlisle looked impressed.

"Wow, he could be really powerful, if he wanted to be." Jasper looked equally impressed.

"I'm glad he doesn't seem power hungry though," I added in. Benjamin seemed like he was a good guy, despite Amun who would want to use him as a weapon.

"I don't blame him for wanting to keep Benjamin from Aro at all." Carlisle nodded his head.

"It looks like Garrett may change his hunting ways. He might be even interested in Kate or Tanya too." Rose gave a small smile.

"That would be nice." Esme looked hopeful.

"Sounds like the nomads might be willing to fight with us as well," Emmett looked excited.

"Doesn't sound like we are going to be able to trust Alistair," Carlisle said with a frown.

"Ahh, good the Amazons. They will be a great addition." Edward looked happy.

"Alice and I sent them. Good, I'm glad we are doing something useful." Jasper didn't sound completely happy about it still.

"At least you two are doing what you can for us," Esme gave him a gentle smile.

"I wonder why you told Kachiri to stay with you?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Alice is up to something, as usual," Edward smirked.

"What would you be up to though?" Emmett asked.

"Would you go ahead with searching out the legends about half-vampire babies?" I looked over at the two of them. It is the only thing I could think of, with them being in South America.

"That could be fairly possible. If we are able to track some down it might help our case for Renesmee." Jasper's eyes brightened as did Alice's.

"That does sound like something Alice would be up to." Edward smiled at his brother and sister.

I listened as Edward started to explain Zafrina's interesting powers.

"That could be useful, if it comes to a fight; if she is willing." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"We could make it seem like we have more witness then we do," Emmett suggested.

"That wouldn't work though if they decide to question everyone," Rose brought up.

"I'm sure Zafrina wouldn't show Renesmee anything bad or scary." Carlisle reassured me when he saw the worry on my face and in the book, about her showing Renesmee images.

"I understand her worry; it comes with being a mother." Esme sympathized with me.

"I'm sure I'm monitoring everything she sees, anyways," Edward kissed my cheek.

In the next part of the chapter my bookself was learning to fight.

At first I was upset with Edward for not teaching me how to fight.

"You're going to have to teach her better than that, Edward," Jasper was frowning looking at Edward. Edward didn't look up though; he just played with the fingers of one my hands with a frown on his perfect face. Edward in the book was starting to tell book Bella to find someone else to train her.

"Edward…" I started.

"Bella, I can't do it, love. Looking at you, as something to attack after trying to keep you alive for so long. I would never be able to do it." His eyes pleaded with me.

"If you waited for me to finish my sentence, I would've told you I understand. It just proves you could never hurt me physically even you tried." I kissed his cheek.

"You better be training her right and not just out for revenge," Carlisle looked at Emmett sternly.

"Hey, some people learn better the hard way. It is not like the Volturi would go easy on her because she was new at it." Emmett reasoned. He did have a point; no one was going to be easy on me.

"I don't know, it sounds like Rose is the better teacher. I think I might just go to her." I smiled.

"But she's a…" Emmett started before stopping short, upon seeing Rose's face.

"I'm a what?" Rose glared dangerously.

"You're a, well…" He looked over at Edward.

"Oh no, you're on your own." Edward smirked.

"You make a better lover than a fighter," Emmett tried giving Rose a huge smile.

"That is not what you were going to say, but I will take it." Rose smiled back and Emmett leaned down to kiss her.

"Garrett seems like he would be a good choice to learn from," Edward rubbed my shoulders encouragingly.

The chapter changed to Kate training my bookself with my shield.

"I for one would be very interested to see if you can cover more than just yourself with your shield." Jasper' eyes grew interested.

At first, it seemed like a worthless effort, because I wasn't getting much result.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Why are you letting yourself get shocked like that?" I cringed, thinking I couldn't even protect Edward.

"Do not worry, love. I'm sure Kate is using a low level shock. I can handle it." He tried to reassure me. I gave him a skeptical look when the book said he was wincing. He just shrugged and kissed my forehead.

I huffed in irritation, when my bookself was sporadically getting it, but not enough in my book.

"Bella, what you're doing is amazing already as newborn with this power. Don't get discouraged yet." Jasper cheered me on.

"You're one to talk about not telling me about you being in pain?" I glared at Edward.

"Kate probably is enjoying herself some. It's probably not often she can practice herself." Alice giggled.

Book Bella was able to project a few more times before it failed again. I winced as Edward got hurt.

"Wonderful, I have an audience, that should help," I muttered.

"Jasper and Edward in the book are right, you're doing well." Carlisle told me.

"I'm surprised I'm not there encouraging you on." Emmett smiled.

"Please, if you were there you would probably be encouraging her not to shield Edward so you can laugh every time he gets hurt." Rose rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"Yeah, that does sound like me." Emmett chuckled.

"How much more incentive could she have with Edward being there?" Esme wondered.

Kate apparently wanted to use Renesmee to help me.

"No, I'm not okay with that. She is my baby." I got alarmed. "Tell me she wouldn't really shock her?" I looked at Edward for reassurance.

"She better not," Edward's eyes were dark.

"I'm sure Kate wouldn't really do anything." Carlisle tried to sooth me with a soft smile.

Our daughter of course wanted to help. I groaned.

"She really is just like her mother," Emmett snickered until I glared at him.

"Why are you not helping me to stop her" I shot a panic glance at Edward, he was having a silent conversation with Jasper. He turned to me hugging me close to him.

"She's purposely trying to push you, to make you breakthrough whatever is holding you back. She wouldn't really hurt Renesmee. If she did plan to, you know I wouldn't leave her standing there in one piece any more."

Kate's dangerous experiment worked, my bookself's shield expanded. It seemed that when I was I angry enough, I learned the properties of my shield better.

"Excellent work, Bella," Jasper gave me a proud smile. The rest of the family was looking at me happily too.

"You know if you were looking to make Bella mad, you should've just gotten Emmett," Alice gave her brother a smirk; he grinned evilly.

"I doubt that would've worked as well though. Bella would know that Emmett would never bring any harm to Renesmee. She doesn't know Kate as well." Edward mentioned giving Emmett a look of disapproval.

Thankfully in the book Kate finally backed off some, for book Bella to calm down.

My bookself asked Kate to try Edward again, after she was sure her shield was around Edward.

"I wonder if you have to touch the person for them to be covered in your shield," Carlisle had one eyebrow raised as he looked down at the book in his hands. The shield seemed like it was hard work to keep around others. I was going to start practicing as soon as possible.

Zafrina tried her power next, showing the crowd an illusions. Slowly my bookself was able to push her shield out at first to cover Kate who was 10 ft away from her.

"Now that is interesting, I can still read the minds of people inside and outside of the shield, but anyone outside can't affect anyone inside. And how is it fair I still can't read your mind." Edward mused looking at me.

"Oh, I think it is very fair," I gave him an angelic smile. He scowled.

My shield got as far as Garrett before it collapsed.

"Oh, no I hope Renesmee didn't just get scared by what ever she saw," I bit my lip.

"Bella, you're being too hard on yourself. What you're doing right now is wonderful," Esme praised me.

"Garrett sounds like a masochist, wanting Kate to shock him with all she has," Jasper chuckled.

"Please, I think it is obvious that Garrett has a crush on Kate," Rose giggled.

"Hmm, you don't suppose that they are mates do you?" Esme smiled.

"I think it is a good possibility." Alice smiled too.

"More guests we didn't expect, who is it?" Emmett looked curious.

"Let me read and we can find out," Carlisle chuckled. I watched Carlisle face grew grim when who ever it was thought we should fight the Volturi, no matter what.

"The Romanians, this might be a bit dicey," Carlisle voice was hesitant.

"Are these guys good or not?" I asked.

"Not really a good answer on that. Their coven was destroyed by the Volturi. They would want revenge. They would most likely hope it would turn to a fight." Edward told me grimly.

"Twenty-eight all together, that is a good number," Edward nodded in agreement. He was looking hopeful for a good outcome.

"Don't forget the wolves that make it another ten." I reminded him. He nodded.

"We will definitely stop them long enough to listen." Carlisle smiled.

"We might even have a better chance then we thought," Emmett looked hopeful.

"Well, it looks like we will have to wait until next weekend to find out," Alice spoke up. I glanced at the clock it was time for me to get home to cook for Charlie. I stood up, but before I could do anything, Alice ran up the stairs and grabbed all my things.

"I'll drive you home," Alice headed out the door to go, presumingly, to the Volvo. I frowned slightly in disappointment I said my goodbyes and Edward and I went out to the car hand in hand.

"I'll see you later right?" I asked looking up at him biting my lip. He used his free hand to remove my lip from my teeth.

"Wild werewolves couldn't keep me away," he teased.

"Not funny," I pouted and then he leaned in and kissed me passionately and deeply. He pulled away, leaving me breathless and dizzy. He held on to me until I was steady.

"I'll be there when Charlie is asleep." He promised as he opened the door to the car for me.

I waved goodbye to him as Alice headed out down the driveway. We drove in silence for awhile, something I wasn't use to with Alice. I looked over and her usual perky self was frowning.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

"I just can't believe Jasper and I would up and leave everyone in the book. When you most needed us too," she said sadly.

"We don't know that for sure. You both are still trying to help how you can." I told her softly.

"You seemed upset by us leaving," she pointed out.

"Maybe slightly," I sighed. "I'm not really all that mad. The situation just brought back déjà vu of recent events. I'm not mad anymore that you left without saying good-bye. But it still hurts, that the people I love can just up and leave without saying good-bye, even if they think it is what is best." I told her looking out the opposite window.

"I'm sorry we hurt you, Bella. It was never the intent. I'm glad you're not mad and you're so forgiven." She smiled slightly.

"Alice, don't beat yourself up for what is going on in the book. We only know what I know right now. You obviously went to great lengths to keep information from us for a reason. I know you and Jasper wouldn't abandon our family when the going gets rough. I'm sure whatever you're doing it is for the best." I smiled at her.

"I hope you're right," Alice smiled.

"I'm just sick of all this crap. I'm waiting for Edward and mine happy ever after. I'm starting to worry we are never going to get one." I murmured looking down at my lap.

"I'm sure you will get it. You both deserve one." Alice reached over and gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Do you know what has been bothering Edward?" I asked.

"I think that is for the two of you to discuss." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Can you at least tell me if I should bring it up to him now or wait until the books are done?" I asked her. I was afraid to ask and send him running.

"I think it would be beneficial for you two to talk sooner than later. Just don't get too upset with him. He is not as perfect as you may think." Alice smiled; she pulled up in front of the house. "Oh and Bella, be open to letting Edward take you somewhere for spring break. I know you don't like him to spend money on you, but it does make him very happy to do so." She told me as I got out of the car. I nodded then grabbed my bags and headed to the house as she drove away.

It was later in the evening; I was already in bed waiting for Edward. Charlie was downstairs getting the recap of sport highlights before he went to bed.

I was settled under the covers opening my copy of _The Merchant of Venice_. I was determined to find the meaning that might fit with the book we were currently reading.

"Aren't you tired of reading yet?" a soft velvety voice came from my window.

"Edward," I gave him a big smile as I saw him standing by my window.

"Hello, to you too, love." He smiled.

"I wanted to see if there was any reason why this particular book might have been mentioned in what we are reading now." I smiled sheepishly. "Charlie had only minimal success at La Push. He got back **Twilight **and **Midnight Sun**." I pointed to my desk. Edward went over to the desk and picked up **Midnight Sun**.  
"I'm interested in what you read about me? Edward smirked.

"It's only fair, I got to read some in your point of view." I gave him a pouty smile.

"By the way, do you still have the lid still?" I asked him. He paused then looked a little sheepish. He pulled his wallet out of his pants, he opened it and handed the lid to me.

"I wanted a token from that day. It was the day you first said yes to me. Twice in fact. I felt like the luckiest guy in all of Forks." He gave me a smile, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I think it is very sweet. Do not be embarrassed." I kissed him softly.

"I have this too," He handed me a receipt. I looked down to read it. The receipt was from that night at La Bella Italia. I kissed his cheek and handed it back to him.

"Do I need to ask if you kept that girl's phone number?" I teased.

"Nope, why would I want her number, when I was lucky to have an angel with me?" He kissed my nose.

"You got that wrong. You were my angel that night. Thank you once again," I told him softly, he chuckled softly.

"Anytime." he whispered.

"Edward, are you okay? Something seems to be really bothering you with the book right now," I asked him sitting up more in bed wrapping my arms around my legs. He sighed as he sat down facing me at the foot of the bed.

"This whole imprinting thing on our daughter, it makes me so mad. First this dog tries to take you, my heart, my soul, my reason for existing, from me. Now he is trying to take my daughter too." His eyes were dark as he frowned.

"Edward, you would be her father. He can't replace or take her from you. Not too mention he never will be able to take me away from you." I reached out a hand to him; he took it and laced our fingers together.

"Then why does it seem like he does? He is even in her dreams and thoughts more then I am." He still looked unhappy.

"We can still solve that. If we decide to have a baby, they don't have to meet until she is older. That is if we find a way to stop her growing so fast." I squeezed his hand.

"No, Bella. I think it would be better if they never meet," Edward hissed. "Would you really want our daughter to be with someone like Jacob? He is immature and manipulative."

"He is young still; he could grow out of those things. Besides, any daughter of ours would probably be able to stand on her own and fight back. Especially, since she has the influence of having Rose as an Aunt. What if they are soul mates? Can we really knowingly deny our daughter that? Would you want anyone to do that to us?" I asked him and he groaned.

"I don't believe that they are soul mates. I think it is something else. Something closer to what Sam thought it was. Besides, if we decide to have a baby, the odds it will be the same exact baby is nearly impossible. I doubt it will be an issue." He gazed at me.

"So you think it is impossible for Renesmee to ever be? Even if we do everything, exactly the same." My chest ached for the baby that I knew in the book. Edward's gazed softened.

"But things are not going to be exactly the same. We already altered time. Beside, I rather skip the whole almost-starving-you-both and needing protection from the wolves if we can help it. It seems like we would be tempting fate and I don't like it. We can't even be sure if having a baby would work out." He murmured sadly as I took his free hand and brushed a lock of my hair from my face.

"What if we find a way to save her? I refused to give up so easily," I pleaded.

"Of course you're not going to," Edward chuckled. "You really want a baby?" he asked hesitantly.

"I really want to have **your baby**," I corrected. "If that baby has a chance at a real life," I added in.

"You would have to marry me first." He gave me a teasingly smile, amusement glinting in his eyes

"You would have to ask me first," I teased him right back.

"Does this mean you would marry me?" Edward's eyes were sparkling.

"I'll tell you when you really ask me." I looked shyly at my bed blushing slightly; Edward raised my left hand and kissed it.

"I may just have to do that." He whispered against my hand.

"Edward, if you got these books before you met me, would you still want to meet me?" I asked softly not meeting his eye. He was silent for so long I began to fear the worst. I started to pull my hand from his and he held on tightly.

He took his other hand and raised my chin until I met his burning eyes.

"Would you believe that after everything I have put you through, I would. I think the beginning of **Twilight **proves I couldn't stay a way." Tears filled my eyes as I flung my arms around his neck. He pulled me into a soft long kiss. My lips seemed to melt around his. His lips released mine so I could breath as his lips trailed along my collar bone; sending my heart beating hard against my chest. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You should go to sleep, my angel, we have school in the morning." He laid me down and went to turn off the light. A moment later he was in bed with me. I snuggled against him.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes, love." He kissed my cheek.

"Do you think for maybe for spring break you could take me somewhere?" I bit my lip.

"I would take you anywhere you want, love?" I could tell he was trying to hide his excitement. "Where do you want to go? Europe, somewhere warm or…"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Chicago? I was hoping you would show me where you grew up." I asked shyly. There was no response from him. "That is if you're okay with it. I don't want to bring up bad memories for you." I added in.

Suddenly I was flat on my back with Edward hovering over me with his body just lighly touching me. His eyes sparkled with love as my heart sped up. He leaned down kissing me even more passionately then before.

"I love to show you my hometown, my angel." He whispered against my lips. "We will have to just check with Alice and make sure the weather will be in our favor. If it isn't, we will find another time soon."

He rolled us back so I was lying against his chest again. He started to hum and I fell fast asleep.

The week went by fast, it was Saturday. School had been interesting this week. I believe more people were staring at me more now, than when I first came to Forks. Edward and Alice's return didn't go unnoticed. I felt bad for Edward; he seemed to be suffering the worst. He kept getting hit by others' thoughts on my appearance while he was gone. Every time I caught him wincing, I would squeeze his hand reassuringly. He was a little more affectionate then normal at school too, which was a positive change. It almost seemed he was taking brothers' suggestion to show a little more PDA to ward off the guys seriously.

I was in a hurry to get ready to head over to the Cullens; I was running a tad late. I had gotten on my computer very early this morning, sometime after Edward must have left. I had the wolf nightmare again and couldn't fall back to sleep. I didn't get a chance to read _The Merchant of Venice_ this week to find out how it could possibly relate to the book we were reading. I decided to see if I could find an outline or summary online. After some searching I found what I was looking for. Before I could react there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock, it was later then I thought. It must be Edward, coming to look for me. I grabbed my phone off the charger and slipped into my pocket without turning it on. There was another knock. I ran down the steps, talking as I went.

"I'm coming. I'm sorry I'm running late. I found some information about_ The Merchant of Venice___that might relate to the books."

I opened the door to find not what I expected. Before I could respond, I felt something hit me behind the head and it all went dark.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger. So stay tuned. If you can wait to hear about the Merchant of Venice relation you can go to Stephenie Meyer's website under the FAQ of Breaking Dawn you can find the answer. **


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter: 53 Coming to**

My head was throbbing and I heard voices. One sounded like they were angry.

"What the hell? I told you to ask her to come. Not knock her out and tie her up," a male voice shouted that was also vaguely familiar. "Are you trying to start a war?" I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a small house with a bunch of Quileute males and one female with a scar face. Most of the males were huge, they must be wolves. The female must be Emily. I thought they were supposed to be protectors; why on earth would they kidnap me. My arms were tied and my mouth was covered. Edward must be freaking out right now and I can't get to my phone.

They must have noticed my movement because all eyes moved to me. I shrank back, watching carefully for signs of trembling. One boy moved to me and I tried to back away.

"Hold still, Bells," I recognized the voice to belong to Jacob. I shrank way from him.

"Jacob, move away, you're scaring her," Emily's voice came sternly. She came over with some bandages in her hand.

"I'm Emily, please let me help you out. I won't hurt you," she said kindly. I held out my hands and she untied them. My wrists were scratched and bleeding from the rope cutting into them. She removed the cloth covering my mouth too. She started cleaning my cuts and bandaging them. I hissed from the sting of the antiseptic.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Would you like something for you head? It looks like you have a good size goose egg." I moved a free hand and winced when I touched the spot she indicated. I nodded my head not ready to speak quite yet. I looked around at the boys in the room and spotted the biggest.

"I am assuming that you are Sam?" I asked trying to keep my temper. I remember angering a wolf was not going to be to my advantage.

"Yes," his voice was cool.

"Mind explaining this?" I gestured around. Emily brought me some pills and water.

"We wanted to talk with you. We read the books and wanted to discuss some things. Paul and Jared were to ask you to come with them, not abduct you, my sincere apology," his voice stayed calm.

"Apology not accepted. Carlisle has been trying to reach you about the books. None of this was necessary," I kept my voice just as cool.

"We know, however, we wanted to speak to you away from the rest of the Cullens." Sam kept his voice even and his arms crossed his chest.

"Bella, can I get you something to eat or drink?" Emily asked kindly. I refused.

"One problem with that; I am a Cullen. I'm Edward's mate and I proudly wear the family crest." I held up my wrist to show them the crest on my bracelet.

"Bells, honey, it doesn't…" I cut Jacob off.

"One, only my family calls me Bells. Two, I am not or ever will be your honey," I hissed. Jacob flinched then scowled. His actions made me curious on how much they have read.

"We would still like to talk to you, please?" Sam asked.

"May I use the bathroom first? Is that going to be allowed?" I asked.

"Of course, it's just down the hall there," Emily pointed out. I went into the bathroom and pulled out my cell. I decided to text; I didn't want to risk the wolves overhearing me. Edward was probably frantic right now. I turned on my phone and made sure my settings were on silent. There were 10 missed calls and about 5 texts. All from Edward, but one call. That one was from Alice. I quickly texted him, not bothering to check messages first.

**B: Please calm down. Don't overreact. I'm ok.**

**E: Bella, thank god. Where are you?**

**B: La Push, I think? But it wasn't my idea.**

**E: How? Please tell me, you didn't go on your own. **

**B: Apparently the wolves want to talk to me about the books and I had no choice in the matter.**

**E: Did they hurt you? **

**B: They took me against my will from Charlie's before I could even realize what was happing.** If I told him I was hurt he would go ballistic.

**E: Are you hurt?**

**B: I'm fine.**

**E: Bella, I hate it when you say fine. **Crap, he is not buying it.

**B: Nothing major, I am fine.**

**E: I'm coming to get you hold on.**

**B: No, don't cross the line. Don't be the ones to break the treaty. Let me talk to them.**

**E: Bella, if something happens to you…**

**B: They are only supposed to be protectors; they aren't going to hurt me. They can't hold me here forever. Nothing they can say is going to change my mind from coming home to you.**

**E: Please be careful. I don't like this. If they hurt you, they will pay for it.**

**B: I will, ****do not**** call me though. It may be best if they don't know that I have a cell. I love you!**

**E: I love you! How many wolves?**

**B: Possibly 6? I am not sure if they all have changed yet though. Jacob is bigger, but not near the size they describe in the book. Two of the others are not that big either yet? So at least 3 definite.**

**E: Stay safe, my love. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call.**

**B: I will. ** I started to slip my phone back to my pocket; then I changed my mind and stuck it into my bra. I looked quickly in the mirror to flatten my hair and brushed the tears away from my eyes. I gave the toilet a quick flush.

I went back to the room to face the wolves. I moved to a chair that was a good distance from where the others were sitting.

"So?" I spoke, trying to get the ball rolling. The sooner they questioned me, the sooner I could get back into Edward's arms.

"Before I start you already know I'm Sam and this is my fiancée, Emily. Over there is Jacob, as you also know. Beside him are Quil, and Embry. At the table is Paul and Jared." Each boy raised a hand and gave a short wave when their name was called.

"Let's cut to the chase. You know what we and the Cullens are. We read most of the books," Sam started.

"Most? As in which ones?" I interrupted.

"All except this last one, **Breaking Dawn**," he replied. I was instantly relieved, they have not found out about Renesmee yet. "Are these books true?"

"Well, the ones of the past are accurate, but the future ones will mostly likely change a little due to recent change of events," I answered honestly.

"What about this army?" Jared asked.

"Edward killed Victoria and Jasper took care of Riley a couple of weeks ago. So no army is going to be forming," I informed them stoically.

"But how did this all happen? She sounded hard to catch," Embry knitted his eyebrows.

I explained the whole story to them, including how the Cullens got the books and that prompted them to come back. How I got the books then ended up in Seattle leading up and continuing to Victoria and Riley.

"No big fight, that is good news," Emily looked relieved. The others looked disappoint though. BOYS! I tried not to roll my eyes.

"That's right, because of these books multiple lives were saved by the Cullens from either becoming part of a newborn army or victim of it," I stated proudly of my family.

"What about the bloodsucker from the meadow?" Paul snapped.

"As far as I know, Alice says he is in Denali following the vegetarian diet. The only reason he left in the first place was because of Victoria. Jasper and Emmett visited him this past week to see how he was doing. They got back last night and I haven't seen them yet," I told them to the best that I knew.

"So they are going to let him live?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure, if they find that he is trying to reform himself, then I imagine they aren't going to kill him. He might be Irina's mate; if they kill him then they anger Irina, who will want revenge. As you saw with Victoria, that doesn't work well. Again, he only came down here in the first place because of Victoria. He has no reason to leave there now." I stated. Sam's eyes were dark, but his face was unreadable.

"Look, we know you trust the Cullens, but we're only asking these questions to ensure safety for all," Sam continued. "You say you're Edward's mate." I nodded. "Do you have any idea how unusual that is?"

"Like anything of my life is normal," I rolled my eyes; there were a few snickers around the room. "Besides, it is no less unusual then imprinting on a two year old." I added.

"Don't remind me," Quil muttered looking disturbed; Jacob and Embry snickered.  
"Imprinting is involuntary," Sam told me, a look of regret in his eye.

"Edward tried to fight against it for my own good as well. In the end it only caused both of us more harm than good. We're meant to be together," I said softly and firmly.

"So you're okay with all that he did? Leaving you in the woods like that?" Jacob asked rather harshly.

"He didn't leave me in the woods. I stupidly ran in after him; he was already long gone and didn't know I followed him," I sighed. "I will never be in agreement with what he did. But, I understand why he did it. He wanted to protect me from himself. Sometimes you hurt the one you love, without meaning too." I whispered the last part. I saw Sam eyes briefly flicker towards Emily; who was busy cooking.

"What about this other bloodsucker in the family, the one who lunged at you? Do you really feel safe around him?" Jared asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"Jasper? Of course I do. He is like a brother to me. What he did wasn't on purpose. He feels horrible about it, even when it may not be his own fault. He can feel the others thirst as if it was his own. That day it was amplified at least six times. It would be like dangling a bloody steak in front of a lion and not expect it to lunge. It was an accident." I might have embellished a little; we really didn't know if that was true or not yet.

"They didn't say anything in the book about that," Paul looked at me accusingly.

"That is because they didn't really know themselves then. We only started to realize that it was the case," I sighed. "I would trust Jasper or any of the others with my life, without a second thought. Besides this kind of like 'the pot calling the kettle black'; it not like he attacked me out of anger." I shot a glance at Paul. He scowled at me, but didn't say anything.

The wolves exchanged looks, probably debating whether or not to believe me.

"Am I allowed to ask a few questions?" I asked. Sam looked back at me; his face was on guard and nodded.

"I guess that is only fair," he said.

"Why don't you warn any of the boys before they change for the first time? I get needing to protect the secret, but if you notice signs that they're about to change, why not tell them so they don't freak out the first time?" I asked. I noticed Jared and Paul quickly glance at the three on the couch; who shifted uncomfortably. Does this mean they haven't changed yet? Sam however, kept looking at me.

"I guess part of us hopes that change could be stopped and not happen. Some of that may change though after new things have been brought to light." He said without any expression. I wondered if he would be able to hide his emotions from Jasper as easily.

"Well, what about the others, like Seth and Leah, do they not have the right to know this?" I asked.

"Right, now that they are showing no signs. We are hoping that if we can help Harry, their change can be stopped; especially, now that the army will not be happing." Sam said I saw a brief glimmer of remorse in his eyes.

"Does that mean we may not phase?" I could hear Quil whisper to Embry. Sam gave him a sharp glance. He shrunk back into his seat.

"You know the Cullens aren't your enemies, right? They'd rather be allies with you than be against you," I said softly.

"It is their fault we are this way! If they never came here none of us would be like this!" Paul started screaming and was trembling from head to toe. Crap! I thought. Should I stay still or run for it.

"Paul calm down!" Sam ordered. "Jared, get him out of here!" Jared pulled the trembling boy out of the house. "I'm sorry about that."

"They honestly didn't know they were the trigger. If they knew they wouldn't have come here," I whispered. "It wouldn't be fair to just blame them."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Well, it is any possible threat to your tribe that triggers the change, right? It was one tribe member, Utlapa, who betrayed the rest that caused Taha Aki to become a shape shifter to save his people. It wasn't originally vampires. So, if I don't know, warlocks came in the area you might have been changed too." I tried to explain my theory.

"I see what you mean. I guess we do not know for sure. Just past history have always been vampires." Sam remained stoic. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not.

"Can I have my books back now?" I asked. I wasn't going to let them read the last book, if I could help it.

"We haven't read the last one yet?" Jared was frowning as he reentered the room.

"You were never meant to or this S.M. person would have sent them to you. They were my books that were taken out of my room," I stayed firm but was wary about upsetting them too much.

"Charlie gave me permission." Jacob said irritably

"He gave you permission to take a book. Not five. Besides he really didn't have the right to do that." I replied back.

"What is it in this book that you are hiding?" Paul snarled, but at least he wasn't shaking.

"Nothing," I lied. "I will happily answer questions to what happens in the book. However the book talks about mine and Edward's wedding and honeymoon. I will be damned if I let a bunch of adolescent boys I hardly know read about it. Edward's brothers weren't even allowed to read about it." I crossed my arms across my chest, feeling a slight blush creep across my cheeks.

Emily moved to the table and picked up the three last books; she walked to where I was sitting and handed them to me.

"She has a right to her privacy," Emily announced firmly sitting on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "I think everyone here has heard enough of this poor girl's private thoughts." I groaned and blushed; I really didn't want to know what they thought. Particularly, after I heard them laugh, except for Jacob who was scowling.

"Wait, you two have a honeymoon. Does this mean you're changed in the book?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I eventually have to be changed in the book. Angering the Volturi is no laughing matter." I said firmly though I didn't know the outcome of the book, yet.

"So we go to war with the leeches," Jacob spat. I ignored his tone and flinched at the word.

"No, at least not the Cullens. Although, we couldn't get direct permission; Sam doesn't take issue with it, because he doesn't want to cause a war." I opened to the particular passage before any of the wolves knew about the pregnancy and showed it to Emily.

"She is right, you do. But were you really sick? Is that why they had to change you" Emily looked concerned as she first looked at Sam then at me.

"Yes, I got a really rare condition in Brazil that led to an emergency vampirezation or death," fudging the truth a bit.

"Well, can't that be avoided in this reality?" Sam asked without emotion.

"Volturi may not be though. Irina, when she was mad about the wolves, went to the Volturi to tell them about you and that I was still human." I was really lying now, but I was trying for their permission in this reality to be changed. I hope the advice Rose and Alice gave me worked.

"Why would the Volturi care about us?" Quil shrugged.

"Caius has this personal vendetta about all werewolves. He won't rest until they all are extinct." That much wasn't really a lie.

"The Cullens stand by to help us, in this fight?" Sam seemed suspicious.

"Yes, you have helped us in the past. Plus, they come because they wanted an excuse to destroy the Cullens family to gain access to Alice and Edward's powers." I answered

"Do we win the fight?" Embry asked.

"I don't know yet. We have not finished the books. But with their strengths it will be very difficult." I then explained the different powers from the guard. They didn't look happy at all with Alec's power.

"So the situation doesn't look good," Emily looked fearfully at Sam. I saw his eyes slightly soften as she went over to him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. Instantly, I missed Edward; funny enough the seat I was sitting in felt to soft and warm, I wanted to be on his lap with arms tightly around me.

"But if that leech is still alive, then the other bloodsucker won't go to the Volturkey, right? So you don't have to be force to be changed." Jared pointed out.

"It's not a matter of being forced to be changed. Eventually the Volturi will find out about me. I want to be with Edward as equals…." I trailed off trying to find the proper words to explain this better.

"I understand what she is getting at. Both myself and Kim understand how she feels. What if you are not able to stop phasing for a long time? Then I look like your grandmother more than your wife. It would hurt in so many ways. We have discussed this when we read **New Moon **and **Eclipse,**" Emily came to my defense. She and Sam shared a long look between them. Jared looked broodingly at the table too. Jacob was staring out the window with a scowl on his face. Please, he doesn't think he has a chance does he. He better not try anything. At least if he is not a wolf yet, it wouldn't hurt if I have to punch him.

"What about your soul?" Embry asked.

"How after reading about the Cullens can you question if they have souls. They know how to love. They know right from wrong. They try their hardest to not to harm others. They all have souls" I stated firmly.

"I take it then you want my permission to be changed then." Sam looked back over at me.

"That would be nice, no one really wants a war," I said softly.

"You would follow all the same stipulations as the Cullens?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." I nodded with a small smile.

"Sam, you can't let her do this," Jacob hissed his, hand shook ever so slightly.

"No one has the right to decide what I chose to do with my life, but myself. The only thing you can do is not start a needless war over it." I answered back. Sam had his eyes closed and sighed. He did not say anything, but went over to table and wrote something down on a blank sheet of paper. He walked over to me, handed me the paper and a pen.

"Sign it and then Carlisle Cullen needs to sign it as well." He informed me stoically.

I looked down where he had written permission for my change not to be breaking the treaty.

"Thank you." A tear formed in my eye as I sign the paper. Sam nodded stoically. Jacob got up and stormed out of the house letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Am I allowed to go?" I asked.

"Of course, again I'm sorry for those two boneheads they weren't supposed to make you feel kidnapped," Sam glared at the two again; Paul rolled his eyes and Jared actually looked guilty.

I picked up the books and slipped the paper inside one of them. I started to head for the door, wondering how I was going to get back.

"Ah, Bella, Um, here are your keys. Sorry about earlier," Jared gave me a sheepish smile.

I nodded, taking the keys, then left the house. My truck was sitting out front; I quickly got in and started the engine. I wanted to get out of there; I decided I would call as soon I was sure I was out of La Push. I was sure Alice would see me by then, anyways and I wouldn't be surprised to see Edward already at the border. Before I could drive away the door opened and Jacob jumped in.

"What do you want Jacob," I sighed.

"A moment of your time, Miss Swan," He asked in a cold voice.

"I really do need to leave; the Cullens have been expecting me a long time ago." I told him.

"So drive. I will get out at the border," he challenged. I sighed then leaned back and grabbed my bat from Emmett and Jasper. I placed it on my lap. Jacob raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. I started to drive and then stopped. I had no idea where I was in La Push.

"Take a left," Jacob smirked. I started to drive again.

"Well?" I sighed.

"Why chose the bloo… him after everything," Jacob had a sour look on her face.  
"I love him more than anything. He is my heart and my soul. Certainly you figured that out in the books, Jacob." I stared at the road straight ahead.

"But you love me too or you are suppose to," he mumbled the last part.

"No Jacob, we were never meant to be. We were suppose to be friends, nothing more. You deserve someone to love you truly, honestly and fully. I could never give you that in either reality. What happened in the books, especially **Eclipse**,was wrong. I should have let you go much earlier when I realized your feelings. It only hurt you, Edward and myself. That love I might have had for you in the books was never true love. You deserve that. My bookself used you to heal, not realizing she was going to hurt you and for that I am really sorry. Edward is my life and my destiny; you're going to have to understand that." I informed not looking at him still. After that he was quiet for a long period of time until I finally looked over at him. He was staring out the window. Finally he sighed and looked back at me.

"I guess you can't blame a guy for trying. You do know it's his fault for you being a danger magnet," he said smugly.

"It is not," I snapped.

"Embry had this theory. Edward should have either changed you or killed you on the first day. After that it was like you were living on borrowed time. He thinks it was possible you shouldn't have lived past that day. Since you did, fate is trying to finish the job." He reasoned.

"Do me a favor and never think that around him. He already blames himself enough for everything." I pleaded with him

"If I do, can we be friends?" he asked wistfully.

"Can you accept Edward and his family? I'm technically already a Cullen, changed or not. So I won't be coming back to La Push. If you want to be friends it will have to be on neutral soil. You will also have to accept that Edward would be there." I looked over at him.

"I guess we could try. The bloodsuckers don't seem all that bad." He looked a little resigned.

"They aren't. You would all probably get along great if you look past the whole wolf and vampire thing." I smiled wryly.

"Think they would play baseball against us? Quil is dying for it if he is still changed." Jacob grinned.

"I'm sure most of them would love it; especially, Emmett." I smiled back.

"I'm guessing blondie wouldn't like it too much." Jacob snickered.

"It takes Rose a lot longer to accept and trust others," I said softly.

"I can't say I blame her, giving her past and all. I don't think any one of us thought those men didn't get what they deserved." He said a little darkly.

"I'm sorry for myself in the book, forcing myself on you. Not too mention tricking you into kissing me by saying I would kill myself. The guys and Emily really ripped into me for that one," he gave me a sad smile.

"You can't apologize for something you haven't actually done, Jacob." I gave a small smile back offering a small olive branch.

"Yet it must have bothered you if you have a bat on your lap," Jacob pointed at the object resting on my thighs. I blushed slightly.

"It was a present from Emmett and Jasper. They were very unhappy to say the least for that in the book. They wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself. They plan on teaching me kickboxing as well." I told him, he visibly gulped a bit.

"They do seem to care for you as a sister. They should have you practice on that wimpy kid." Jacob laughed.

"Actually, I think they both did a good job scaring him away from me when they came in to buy this stuff." I grinned. I knew I was getting close to the border, so I asked him a quick question.

"So they are expecting you, Embry and Quil to change then?" I asked.

"We think, so at least myself and Embry are pretty close. Quil will be pretty pissed if he doesn't" he smirked. "Stop here." I pulled over to the side. He started to get out; when I stopped him.

"Jake, wait. Would you sign this as well? You are Ephraim's true heir." I asked showing the paper Sam had given my earlier. Jake paused; then he signed his name.

"Any idea what you are going to tell Charlie?" He looked at me.

"That I still have to figure out. The hardest part will be leaving him alone." I whispered, he nodded.

"Take care, Bella. Tell the Cullens that we are looking foreword to a baseball game Leeches vs. Dogs. Maybe the Virgo can Referee." He snickered. I laughed at his joke as well.

"Get out of here, Jake." He jumped out and slammed the door.

Before I restarted the truck I noticed the bandages on my wrists. I would want to hide those. Knowing Edward, he was probably waiting at the border. Edward's Harvard sweatshirt was still in the truck. I pulled it over my head, the sleeves were long enough to hide the bandages and pulling the hood up to hide the bump. I knew I couldn't hide them for long, but hopefully long enough to get him home and away from temptation of crossing the border. It was going to be a given he was going to be pissed about all this. Finally I started to drive back towards the border.

**A/N: For those looking for fight I am sorry, but since it didn't come to it in the books, I didn't put into my story. If you are wondering why Edward didn't cross the border, well his POV is next. I will give you hint though besides Bella asking him not too the other reason starts with a C. If you think the Cullens are too calm, you should wait to the next chapter to really find out. All in all I think having the wolves read most the books is a good thing.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 54 Into my arms (EPOV)**

It was early morning; we were waiting for my Bella to get here so we could finish the book. I was outside learning how to cast a fishing pole. I wanted to learn before I went out with Charlie. My two brothers were trying to help me out, by showing me what they could remember.

"So the worm or bait goes here," Emmett started pointing at the hook. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Einstein," Jasper snickered.

"Hey, at least in my day we had more than a stick and hook." Emmett huffed. "Someone has to teach the pansy city boy."

"Hey, I was never pansy, you hick." I gave him a shove.

"Boys!" Esme yelled from inside the house.

We settled down and I cast into the river behind the house.

"You think there is anything in there? Emmett barrels through it all the time, he might have scared them all off." Jasper snickered. I laughed along with him when I felt a tug on the line. I started to reel in my first fish ever.

"Hmm, we should have brought a camera to take a picture of little Eddie's first fish." Emmett smirked. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore him.

"Look, Alice, Edward caught a fish." Jasper held up the line as he was preparing to throw it back in.

"What's wrong?" Jasper suddenly sounded alarmed. My head shot up and I looked over at her. Her face looked worried and alarmed.

"Edward, I'm sorry, it had to be a snap decision," Alice showed me her vision of Bella coming down the stairs at Charlie's, opening the front door and she disappeared.

"When?" I dropped the rod at my feet. Please tell me this wasn't happening.

"I think it already happened. I tried to call her, there was no answer." I took off running for Charlie's, vaguely aware of my brothers and Alice following me.

We got to the house; there was fresh scent of werewolf in the air. _Two wolves_ Emmett looked at me.

"That smell wasn't here when I left this morning," I growled. I went to the front of the house and knocked. "Bella!" I called. I was about ready to scale the house to her window when Jasper informed me "Her truck is gone."

I spun and noticed it gone from its spot. Panic was starting to set. She had promised not to go to La Push, what on earth happened. She wouldn't just vanish like this after knowing she would send me and Alice into a panic.

I yanked out my phone to call her; it went straight to voice mail.

"Bella, love, I'm trying not to freak out here. Call me, now, please. Alice saw you vanish and we can't get hold of you." I hung up pinching the bridge of my nose. "What was the purpose of the cell phone if she doesn't have it on?" I groaned.

"Calm down, Edward, we will find her." Jasper sent me some calming waves.

"Someone clue me in, please." Emmett was looking annoyed and worried. He was scanning the area. _Bella is okay, right?_

"I had a vision. Bella was coming to the door, she thought it was Edward. She opened the door and then she vanished." Alice answered him quickly. In the mean time I sent Bella a text.

"So the wolves have her?" Emmett asked her, his eyes tightened.

"I think so." Alice bit her lip. _I'm sorry, Edward someone must have made a snap decision. I don't think she would go own her own without saying anything._ _What if they did take her?_

"So what are we going to do?" Jasper's voice was soft, but his eyes were dark as he looked at me. _I hope she is alright._

"We should go back to the house and inform everyone else what is going on." Alice stated walking backing into the tree line.

"You guys can go back to the house, but I'm going after Bella," I hissed. _Wait, I will go with you! _ Emmett told me. _I'm going to_. Jasper also insisted.

"Hold up, we don't know the circumstances." _Let's get back to the house and talk about this, before anyone breaks the treaty,_ Alice insisted. I shook my head. _Edward, they aren't going to hurt her._

"You can't promise that." I was alarmed, what if they read something they didn't like and Bella was in the line of fire.

"No, I guess I can't, but if we are going to break the treaty by crossing the line. At least all of us should be with you if comes to a fight." Alice begged.

"Fine, quickly. I don't want to waste any more time." We ran back and I continued to try to reach Bella by both text and phone. _Edward, she would get the hint with one call. Her phone is off; it's not like she is ignoring it._

I ran into the house at top speed. Rose looked up from the couch, she had a sneer on her face and was about to say something when she saw my face.

"Carlisle, Esme get down here quick." I was getting more frantic with each passing moment.

The others entered the house at this point, as my parents made it downstairs.

"Edward what is going on? Where is Bella? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Carlisle asked, taking in all our faces.

"She is missing. I think she is in La Push or at least a wolf is around her," Alice continued to rush through her vision.

"What are we going to do?" Esme looked worried.

"I'm going after her," I snarled impatient to get my angel back. I had just gotten her back. No one is taking away my angel from me.

"Hold on. We don't know for sure if she is in La Push, just that a wolf is with her." Carlisle placed a hand on me to hold me in place. "We also don't know if she went on her own free will or was taken by force."

"It was at least two wolves," Jasper was frowning.

"She did go last minute in the books," Rose pointed out with arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella wouldn't have just gone without telling me, she promised. She knows it would scare the crap out of me and Alice." I ran my through my hair rigorously. I started to call again, Alice rolled her eyes. _Edward, stop obsessing._

"Bella had no plans to go. In my vision it was almost like she thought Edward was at the door because she was running late. She was saying something about figuring something out about the book when bam it went dark." Alice looked worried. _I know she hasn't had any plans to do this._

"I still think we should wait. The wolves are not going to hurt her. They are protectors. Plus the tribe has a relationship with Charlie. I doubt they are going to keep her against her will." Carlisle still had a restraining hand on me. "It's going to be okay. She is going to be okay." _Son relax, getting upset is not going to solve anything._

"You can't guarantee they won't hurt her. They are young wolves. The slightest thing could set them off." Emmett looked concerned. _I'm behind you still if you want to go._

"If it would make you feel better, I will go call the council." Carlisle tried to reason with me.

"What good will that do? They haven't returned any calls about having the books." Rose was growing irritated.

Just then I got a text from Bella.

"Thank God!" I murmured.

"What does it say?" Alice came to stand by my shoulder.

**B: Please calm down. Don't overreact. I'm ok. **Quickly I typed back.

**E: Bella, thank god. Where are you? ** I wished it was her voice though. Why was she answering me by text.

**B: La Push, I think? But it wasn't my idea. **"What does she mean she thinks? Doesn't she know where she is" Alice frowned.

"Not if they knocked her out or blindfolded her," Jasper growled. I wanted an answer fast, so I knew that he was wrong.

**E: How? Please tell me, you didn't go on your own.**

**B: Apparently the wolves want to talk to me about the books and I have no choice in the matter. **"Shit, they did take her against her will." I started to growl. I got even more concerned.

**E: Did they hurt you? **Jasper sent me soe calming waves before I broke my phone into two.

**B: They took me against my will from Charlie's before I could even realize what was happing.** She ignored my question, but in a way answered another. Alice started to growl.

"What? Is she okay?" Esme was looking frightened.

"She just confirmed that she was taken against her will," Alice snarled for me. Rose was now on her feet hissing. I was concerned about her even more now.

**E: Are you hurt?**

**B: I'm fine. **I started to shake uncontrollably. What did that mean? _Calm down Edward, you can't help her if you get too upset._ Jasper tried to help me calm down so more.

**E: Bella, I hate it when you say fine.**

**B: Nothing major, I'm fine. **"What does that mean nothing major? Did they hurt her?" Rose cried out now reading over my other shoulder.

"It's Bella downplaying anything that has happened. We are getting her out of there," I hissed and no one argued.

**E: I'm coming to get you hold on.**

**B: No, don't cross the line. Don't be the ones to break the treaty. Let me talk to them. ** I was not happy at all with that idea.

**E: Bella, if something happens to you…** I trailed off, I couldn't finish my thought.

**B: They are only supposed to be protectors; they not going to hurt me. They can't hold me here forever. Nothing they can say is going to change my mind from coming home to you. "**Let her stay and answer the questions. We can always get her if it gets out hand." Carlisle looked at me.

"Why didn't the wolves just contact us if they want answers," Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe they want to make sure we are not trying to control Bella. If we go running in there that might cause more harm then good," Jasper tried to reason with me. _ I don't want to see her hurt either, but maybe this is the best way._

"They might be trying to get us to break the treaty, like they did in the book," Rose scowled. I sighed, then typed.

**E: Please be careful. I don't like this. If they hurt you, they will pay for it.**

**B: I will, ****do not**** call me though. It may be best if they don't know that I have a cell. I love you! **

"Where is she if they don't realize she is texting?" Emmett looked worried.

"I don't know, but she has to have wolves near by since I can't see her still." Alice shrugged.

**E: I love you! How many wolves? ** I wanted an answer for the worse case scenario.

**B: Possibly 6? I'm not sure if they all have changed yet though. Jacob is bigger, but not near the size they described in the book. Two of the others are not that big either yet? So at least 3 definite. ** "Good, we out numbered them by far," Alice smirked.

"They are currently three definite wolves and possible three others," I told the rest.

"Not even a workout," Emmett smirked.

**E: Stay safe, my love. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call.**

**B: I will . **

I sighed, placing my head in my hands, willing myself not to go charging over the border line.

"So, what now," Emmett asked, he was getting antsy.

"Now we wait," Alice told him grumpily crossing her arms in front of her chest.

I turned to head out the door.

"Where are you going Edward?" Carlisle called after me. _Son, don't cross the line without us._

"I'm going to go wait at the border," I looked back over at him; I wanted to see my angel the second she was back not a moment later. His eyes were full of concern. _I will come with you_.

"I'm not going to cross the border. You don't have to babysit me," I told him irritably.

"I wasn't going to go babysit you. I wanted to keep you company. We are all concerned about Bella," Carlisle told me.

"I'm going too," Esme spoke up.

"Me three," Emmett chimed in. _If there is going to be a fight; I'm going to be there. I can't believe they took my baby sister like that_

"Actually, it looks like we are all going," Alice smiled; heading for the door. I nodded quickly heading to the Volvo.

"Wait, we should run. It will be less obvious if we wait by in the woods at the edge, than with a bunch of cars." Alice called after me.

"Fine," I growled and took off towards the border to wait.

"How long has it been?" Emmett whined leaning against a tree. My family was watching as I paced back and forth I was staring into La Push willing myself to see some sign of my Bella.

"It's about two hours since she disappeared and only hour and half since she last had contact with us," Alice sighed as she leaned into Jasper. I was starting to feel panicky again. I was getting tempted to run across the border. I groaned as I pulled at my hair some more in frustration.

"Stop it Edward. Keep yanking on your hair and it will fall out. That will probably upset Bella since she enjoys tugging on it herself," Jasper joked, trying to calm me down. It only received him a small smile as the rest of the family snickered.

That is when I heard it, my head snapped up and I let out a sigh of relief. Her truck was heading this way.

"Thank goodness," Esme let out a sigh, hugging Carlisle.

"She isn't here, yet," Rose watched anxiously. We all listened as we heard the truck suddenly stop.

"Why did she stop?" Carlisle looked at Alice.

"I can't see her yet?" she bit her lip. I was pulling out the phone debating to call, even if it was against her wishes. I heard the truck start up again.

"Come on," I mumbled on her breath.

"Yay! I can see her," Alice breathed a sigh of relief. I could see Alice's vision now.

I eyed the road her truck was coming into sight around the bend. I wanted to smile, but I wasn't able to until I had her unharmed in my arms. I stepped out to the side of the road and she slowed as she crossed the border. She barely came to a full stop before I had the door open and was pulling her into my arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in the crock of my neck, she was on her tip toes so I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I never though I would be so thankful to hear or see that truck." I sighed into her hair. She smelt like wet dog and some dried blood, but at the moment I could careless. _I already told Jasper he might have to hold his breath, but it's old blood so he is going be okay._ Bella giggled and pulled her face away to look up at me. I knew that look in her eyes even if they were tear filled. I leaned down to kiss her deeply, her hands automatically went to my hair. I heard Emmett clear his throat. Bella pulled back and started to blush as she unwrapped her legs. Each of my family members quickly pulled her into a hug; including Jasper, which surprised my Bella. I quickly pulled her back into my arms refusing to let go again.

"Are you aright, love?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." Her gaze didn't meet my eyes.

"If you're fine then why can I smell that you have been bleeding recently?" She froze. "Let me see," I told her. She quickly glanced at the rest of my family.

"We are all fine, Bella." Alice gave her a smile. Bella sighed and pushed up the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Both wrists were wrapped in gauze. My eyes narrowed.

"They are just scratched a little. " She admitted.

"How?" Emmett asked his eyes were narrowed. _What the hell did they do to her?_

"Perhaps I can tell everything back at home." She tugged on me to go; she was only making me suspicious. _ She is feeling very nervous._

"Why can't you explain here?' I asked not moving from the spot.

"Because if you're going to overreact, it should be away from the border." She bit her lip.

"What did they do Bella?" I was beginning to lose my patience with the situation, she sighed. She rested her hand against my cheek.

"There was a knock on the door this morning. I went to answer, thinking it was you. The next thing I knew I woke up in La Push with my wrists bound and I was gagged; Sam was screaming at Paul and Jared for kidnapping me instead of asking me to come like they were suppose to." It all came out in a rush.

"When you woke up?" Carlisle asked for me. Bella nodded and she pulled back the hood. I could see a fairly large goose egg on her head. I touched it causing her to wince.

"Does it hurt?" I asked through narrowed eyes, my rage was starting to build. How dare they hurt my sweet angel?

"Not until you touched it." She touched my cheek with her hand. "Edward, calm down, please."

"Bella, they hurt you?" I growled.

"They didn't mean too. Jared and Paul got overzealous. They apologized a few times. I'm okay. Can we go now, please," she insisted.

"That's a good idea. I should be able to check out Bella's wrists and head out better at home." Carlisle agreed.

"We should take her to the hospital to get her head checked out." I insisted.

"My head will be fine. I'm not going to the hospital." Bella got her stubborn look on her face.

"Do you know how long you were out for?" Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know. I texted about 5 or so minutes after I came to." Bella told him. _ So, about twenty, twenty-five minuets. Her pupils aren't dilated. We can watch her closely at home. Let it go for now._

"If you feel funny at all, you need to tell us immediately. Do not hide anything trying to make me feel better. Head injuries are serious, Bella." I pleaded with her. She nodded.

I helped her back into the truck and then slid next to her to drive. I held her close to me as I started the truck.

"Bella, love what happened?" I asked her.

She proceeded tell me all the questions they had asked her and why they wanted to speak to her alone. Then she told me about the questions that she asked them. I held her all the while, just glad to have her back in my arms. I was also thankful that they have not read **Breaking Dawn.** Now, the dog will know nothing about our daughter. I was both amused and curious to find out about Bella twisting the truth and telling lies about the fight in **Breaking Dawn**. I wondered, and hoped, the wolves believed her. It appeared that they did. Still, I felt she was keeping something from me.

"Why is the bat in the front?" I asked pointing to our feet where the bat lay, remembering briefly that she had a wolf in that car with her.

"Jacob wanted to talk to me on his own. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but judging by his actions at the house it seemed he thought he stood a chance. I wanted the bat to be on the safe side. He got a laugh about it actually." She smirked. I wasn't as amused as her.

"He knows he doesn't stand a chance, Edward. I told him it was you and never could be him," She told me softly, giving my cheek a kiss. "He still wants to try and be friends." I stiffened. "I told him he would have to accept that you will be there and it had to be in neutral territory, he seemed to accept that."

"What was his exact response?" I tried not to growl, I wasn't happy with Jacob coming into the picture.

"He told me some of the wolves wanted to challenge your family to a game of baseball." She shook her head in amusement.

"That could be interesting," I raised an eyebrow. "So he expected to change then?"

"They are pretty sure he and Embry will change. They are not completely sure about Quil yet." She told me.

I pulled into the garage at the house.

"I figured you might like a shower before we start reading. Alice stopped by your house for a change of clothes." I looked down at her.

"That bad?" she asked and I nodded. I got out of the car and then pulled her up into my arms and ran us to my room.

"I could've walked," she ruffled my hair. I still refused to put her down until I entered the bathroom.

"Let me see your wrists," I demanded. She held them out and I slowly took the bandages off. My heart clenched to see her skin marked and roughed up. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as I feared. They were more like abrasions from rope burn than deep cuts. "Take a shower and I will help you cover these again." I pulled her wrists to my lips, giving them gentle kisses. I turned to give her some privacy leaving the bathroom only to stay in my room. I paced outside the bathroom door as I listened to the water run. As I paced, I caught the rest of the family up with the information Bella told me in the car.

In about ten minutes she emerged with wet hair and dressed. She had on a soft chocolate brown sweater that had a v-neck which hugged her curves. She wore a pair of slim khakis with it.

"I think Alice has been shopping behind my back. I don't recall owning this sweater." She was looking down pulling at the sweater.

"I like it; it matches your beautiful eyes." I took her hand and led her to the bed. Carlisle or Alice must have brought medical supplies in before I got home. I rubbed ointment on her delicate skin then covered it with gauze.

"Thank you," she gave me a soft kiss. I returned it, to deepen it as I pulled her onto my lap. I held her to me as I pulled away leaving her looking 'dazzled'. I smiled at her.

"Ready, to finish this book?" She nodded, so I picked her up and I ran down the steps.

I placed her on her feet at the bottom of the steps.

We walked hand in hand to the couch. I sat and moved to drag her to my lap, but she resisted. I gave her a pouting look and she giggled. I really didn't want to let her go at the moment.

"Give me a second." She grabbed one of the books the wolves had off the table and pulled a slip of paper out.

"I'm going to need you to sign this." She handed the paper to Carlisle who took it with great interest. _What could this be? _

"Well, I'll be. How did you pull this off?" I could see through his eyes it was written permission from the wolves to change Bella and not break the treaty.

"Wasn't really that hard. I guess there was a small benefit of letting them read the books. Emily actually was the one who really help to convince Sam. That and I think they understood it was my choice to decide my life and it wasn't worth going to war over." She smiled proudly. Carlisle grabbed a pen from his pocket and signed the form. Bella smiled and she bounced back over to me and settled into my lap.

"So, if I understand correctly, the wolves are giving permission to change Bella despite the treaty?" Jasper asked.

"Yup," Bella popped the 'p'. I couldn't help but kiss her cheek. She seemed so happy. I handed Bella the book from table.

"I believe it's your turn, love." I smiled at my angel, who was all smiles.

**A/N: So yes Carlisle reined Edward in. If you wondering how Jasper was able to hug her, he was holding his breath, but it was old blood(not very tasty I understand to vamps) plus the strong scent of Wolf of set it enough that he was able to. Bella was keeping the permission form a secret until she got the house that was what she was hiding in the truck. **

**Alice couldn't see Bella in the truck, because even if though Jacob is not a wolf yet he is very, very close to it.**

**Jacob was able to let go easily, because he knows he will lose out anyways due to the books. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 55. What in the Hell Were They Thinking? (JB POV)**

I was with Quil and Embry sitting on the couch waiting for Jared and Paul to come back. I was hoping Bella would agree to come and talk to us. I really wanted to talk to her myself. I wondered if I was too late. According to **Eclipse** she would chose the other guy, but did I stand a chance now? The bloodsucker just had to come back early and ruin everything. Now I will never ever get close to Bella.

I ran my hand through my new short hair. I had cut it in a pretense that I might be changing soon. Jared once had long hair, he had told us he couldn't see a thing once he was changed which only added to the freak out. After being told that, Embry and I both cut our hair.

After I brought the books home and as I started to read them, I realized they were about Bella and that Cullen boy. I first told Quil and Embry about them, together we decided to show my dad. When I mentioned something to my dad; he called Sam. They insisted I hand over the books. I refused to give the books up and insisted I get to read them along with Quil and Embry. After some hesitation they both agreed.

So we spent our time reading the books. To say I was shocked by what was going on in the books would be an understatement. Our legends were true; talk about a shocker. I was the one to blame for breaking the treaty. We were lucky the Cullens didn't attack; Sam was the only wolf at that point. Sam was pretty mad, until Jared pointed out Bella probably wouldn't have asked me about them if Sam didn't react like he did at the beach. Quil and Embry thought it was hilarious that Bella flirted to get information out of me.

I wasn't sure what to think over the books. I was fairly annoyed that the Cullens came back so fast; they weren't suppose to come back until March. So now Bella and I would never be able to get close.

Some of the others tried to convince me this was a good thing. Now, no one would get hurt. Emily and Kim mostly were convinced she never loved me in the way I wanted in the first place. I was basically, in a way, the rebound guy. The things, like the motorcycle and cliff, was never about just having fun with me, but trying to have a connection to the bloodsucker. Emily fully believed that the bloodsucker and Bella were true soul mates. She thought the reason both were in such poor shape after he left to protect her was because they were mated. She said the same thing would happen to one of us if we were parted with our imprints.

Many were on her side especially after **Eclipse**. That book showed me becoming, well, 'a real jerk', as Kim put it. I would get glares from both girls during that book. A few times I got lumps on the head from Emily's wooden spoon for the way I treated Bella. I reasoned I was trying to fight for her. They told me I was manipulator her, that Bella was a sweet and caring girl and she forgave me way too easily for some things. The biggest thing I got in the dog house over was that first forced kiss. I had both Kim and Emily screaming on either side of me and I started to shake. Sam and Jared was concerned I was about to change right then and there and pulled them out of the way. They weren't happy with me either. To tell the truth, I wasn't happy with myself. If anybody pulled that crap with my sisters, I would kick their butts. I felt bad Bella got hurt when she hit me trying to defend herself. Everyone was surprised when the bloodsucker didn't hit me himself for it. I can't say I would blame him, I would deserve it. Jared made me the promise that if I pulled any of that crap he would pummel me himself.

Things didn't get much better when I told Bella I would kill myself if she didn't ask to be kissed. Both Quil and Embry punched me in the arm as hard as they could. The only thing about that kiss that didn't bother me as much as the other was the vision Bella saw of our kids. That led me to believe maybe I did stand a chance. The others told me I was delusional that she saw it and didn't want it and 'to get a clue'. I wasn't going to be sure until I talked to her.

We heard a vehicle approaching. Quil got up to look out the window.

"Whoa, how did she get the truck to stop making the infernal noise?" he asked. That was the truck?

"That female vamp must have fixed it for her." Embry got up to go look. "Sam is going to kill them."

"Why, Bella isn't here? Don't tell me they stole her truck?" I got up as well.

"Oh they brought Bella alright," Quil mumbled shaking his head.

The door opened and Jared walked in carrying an unconscious Bella. She was bound and gagged.

"What the hell?" I shouted. Emily turned from the stove, her eyes went wide.

"What did you two do? That is not what Sam told you to do," She stood with hands on her hips. Jared made his way to the couch and laid Bella gently down.

"Lame brain here thought this would be best," Jared scowled.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I snapped.

"She was already unconscious by that point," we all turned to glare at Paul. He shrugged his shoulders, not looking sorry at all.

"What? We had to get her out of there before the bloodsucker showed up. She thought we were him and I didn't think we had much time before he showed up."

"So you kidnap her? Her father is the police chief, moron. What happens if she gets mad and tells him?" My fists clenched to my side I felt a tremor go through my body.

"Easy there, little boy. You're forgetting she is forgiving, if she forgave you for that crap you pulled in the book; she will forgive this." He rolled his eyes, obviously not given a damn.

"What is going on in here?" Sam bellowed walking in from running patrol. I point to the couch where Bella was out of it.

"What the hell? I told you to ask her to come. Not knock her out and tie her up," Sam shouted. "Are you trying to start a war?"

Out the corner of my eye I noticed Bella was now awake. I turned towards her as well as the others. She immediately shrank back into the couch looking at us alarmed. Great, she is scared of us. I moved towards her.

"Hold still, Bells," I told her. She shrank away from me; why was she scared of me?

"Jacob, move away, you're scaring her," Emily's voice came sternly. She came over with some bandages in her hand.

"I'm Emily, please let me help you out. I won't hurt you," she said kindly. Bella held out her hands and Emily untied them. Her wrists were scratched and bleeding from the rope cutting into them. Emily removed the cloth covering her mouth too. Emily started cleaning her cuts and bandaging them. Bella hissed from the sting of the antiseptic.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled. "Would you like something for you head? It looks like you have a good size goose egg." Bella moved a free hand and winced when she touched the spot she indicated. She nodded her head. Bella looked around at all of us and stopped on Sam.

"I'm assuming that you're Sam?" she asked her voice was firm and a little cold.

"Yes," his voice was cool.

"Mind explaining this?" Bella gestured around. Emily brought her some pills and water.

"We wanted to talk with you. We read the books and wanted to discuss some things. Paul and Jared were to ask you to come with them, not abduct you, my sincere apology," his voice stayed calm.

"Apology not accepted. Carlisle has been trying to reach you about the books. None of this was necessary," Bella copied his tone of voice.

"We know, however, we wanted to speak to you away from the rest of the Cullens." Sam kept his voice even and his arms crossed his chest.

"Bella, can I get you something to eat or drink?" Emily asked kindly; to which she refused.

"One problem with that; I'm Cullen. I'm Edward's mate and I proudly wear the family crest." She held up her wrist to show them the crest on her bracelet. It was surrounded by other charms no doubt from the Cullens. Probably want to show that the wolf charm had no place. Then I noticed the police badge. Apparently they had a charm for Charlie too.

"Bells, honey, it doesn't…" She cut me off; when I tried to reason with her. Apparently I just made her mad. It was then I got glimpse of the heart rock around her neck. That bloodsucker wasted no time claiming her as his. At least there was no ring on her finger, yet.

"One, only my family calls me Bells. Two, I'm not or ever will be your honey," she hissed. I couldn't help, but flinch in response. She seemed like she wanted nothing to do with me; like she didn't even want to be friends.

"We would still like to talk to you, please?" Sam asked.

"May I use the bathroom first? Is that going to be allowed?" she asked. Wonderful she must feel like our prisoner, her bloodsucker is going to be pissed about this.

"Of course, it's just down the hall there," Emily pointed out.

Bella was gone for a few minutes.

"I'll go check on her." I announced getting up.

"You will do no such thing. Leave her be," Emily scolded me. A moment later, I heard the toilet flush.

Bella came into the room and sat in a chair that was a good distance from rest of us.

"So?" she spoke looking slightly annoyed, you could tell she was humoring us.

"Before I start you already know I'm Sam and this is my fiancée Emily. Over there is Jacob, as you also know. Beside him are Quil, and Embry. At the table are Paul and Jared." We each wave at her when our name was called. She only gave a slight smile back.

"Let's cut to the chase. You know what we and the Cullens are. We read most of the books," Sam started.

"Most? As in which ones?" Bella interrupted, suddenly looking interested.

"All except this last one, **Breaking Dawn**," he replied. A quick emotion flitted across her face before I could recognize what it was. Relief, maybe?

"Well, the ones of the past are accurate, but the future ones will mostly likely change a little due to recent change of events," She answered evenly. I was wondering what changes she meant.

"What about this army?" Jared asked.

"Edward killed Victoria and Jasper took care of Riley a couple of weeks ago. So no army is going to be forming," she informed us.

"But how did this all happen? She sounded hard to catch," Embry knitted his eyebrows. It had taken us awhile to catch her in those books. Needless to say most of were envious that Seth got the good action.

Bella explained the whole story to them, including how the Cullens got the books and that prompted them to come back. How she got the books then ended up in Seattle leading up and continuing to Victoria and Riley.

"No big fight, that is good news," Emily looked relieved. The rest were disappointed. Not that I wanted to be crush to death by a vampire then have my heart crushed.

"That is right, because of these books multiple lives were saved by the Cullens from either becoming part of a newborn army or victim of it," Bella stated proudly pointing out the Cullens' heroic involvement.

"What about the bloodsucker from the meadow?" Paul snapped.

"As far as I know, Alice says he is in Denali following the vegetarian diet. The only reason he left in the first place was because of Victoria. Jasper and Emmett visited him this week to see how he was doing. They got back last night and I have not seen them yet," she told us looking a little unsure.

"So they are going to let him live?" Sam questioned. Were we going to be able to kill any bloodsuckers?

"I'm not sure, if they find that he is trying to reform himself then I imagine they are not going to kill him. He might be Irina's mate; if they kill him then they anger Irina, who will want revenge. As you saw with Victoria, that doesn't work well. Again, he only came down here in the first place because of Victoria. He has no reason to leave now." Bella stated. Sam's eyes were dark, but his face was unreadable. I think he thought the leech should die.

"Look, we know you trust the Cullens, but we are only asking these questions to ensure safety for all," Sam continued. "You say your Edward's mate." Bella nodded smiling brightly at the bloodsucker's name. "Do you have any idea how unusual that is?"

"Like anything of my life is normal," she rolled her eyes; I could help but snicker with Embry and Quil. "Besides, it's no less unusual then imprinting on a two year old." Bella threw in a jab at Quil.

"Don't remind me," Quil muttered no longer laughing; Embry and I laughed. That was twisted thing imprinting on a baby. We all razzed him about it; he was mortified when we read it. Emily and Kim were disgusted. Emily told Quil he wasn't allowed to meet her niece until she was much older. I don't think any of blamed her for that.

"Edward tried to fight against it for my own good as well. In the end it only caused both of us more harm than good. We are meant to be together," Bella said softly and firmly. I couldn't stand to watch her eyes sparkle when talk of him. I decide to question her.

"So you're okay with all that he did? Leaving you in the woods like that?" I asked harsher then I meant to.

"He did not leave me in the woods. I stupidly ran in after him; he was already long gone and didn't know I followed him," Bella sighed. "I will never be in agreement with what he did. But, I understand why he did it. He wanted to protect me from himself. Sometimes you hurt the one you love, without meaning too." Bella whispered the last part looking a little sad. She crossed her arms across her chest. Sam eyes briefly flickered towards Emily; who was busy cooking. He must be thinking about when he hurt her accidently.

"What about this other bloodsucker in the family, the one who lunged at you? Do you really feel safe around him?" Jared asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"Jasper? Of course I do. He is like a brother to me. What he did wasn't on purpose. He feels horrible about it, even when it may not be his own fault. He can feel the others thirst as if it was his own. That day it was amplified at least six times. It would be like dangling a bloody steak in front of a lion and not expect it to lunge. It was an accident." Bella immediately got defensive of the bloodsucker.

"They didn't say anything in the book about that," Paul looked at her accusingly.

"That is because they didn't really know themselves then. We only started to realize that it was the case," she sighed. "I would trust Jasper or any of the others with my life, without a second thought. Besides this kind of like 'the pot calling the kettle black'; it not like he attacked me out of anger." She looked briefly at Paul to prove a point.

Bella sounded like she was making an excuse to us, but she didn't appear to by lying either. We all looked at each other.

"Am I allowed to ask a few questions?" Bella asked. Sam looked back at her; his face was on guard and nodded.

"I guess that is only fair," he said.

"Why don't you warn any of the boys before they change for the first time? I get needing to protect the secret, but if you notice signs that they're about to change, why not tell them so they don't freak out the first time?" Bella asked her first question. Does she know that myself, Quil and Embry haven't changed yet? I don't think Sam wanted to let her know that. .

"I guess part of us hopes that change could be stopped and not happen. Some of that may change though after new things have been brought to light." Sam said without any expression.

"Well, what about the others, like Seth and Leah, do they not have the right to know this?" Bella asked.

"Right, now that they are showing no signs. We are hoping that if we can help Harry, their change can be stopped; especially, now that the army will not be happing." Sam informed her.

"Does that mean we may not phase?" Quil whispered to Embry. Sam gave him a sharp glance. He shrunk back into his seat.

"You know the Cullens aren't your enemies, right? They'd rather be allies with you than be against you," Bella said softly.

"It's their fault we are this way! If they never came here none of us would be like this!" Paul started screaming and was trembling from head to toe. Bella's eyes widen as she leaned away from Paul.

"Paul calm down!" Sam ordered. "Jared, get him out of here!" Jared pulled the trembling boy out of the house. "I'm sorry about that."

"They honestly didn't know they were the trigger. If they knew they wouldn't have come here," Bella whispered. "It wouldn't be fair to just blame them."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Well, it's any possible threat to your tribe that triggers the change, right? It was one tribe member, Utlapa, that betrayed the rest that caused Taha Aki to become a shape shifter to save his people. It wasn't originally vampires. So, if I don't know, warlocks came in the area you might have been changed too." Bella tried to explain.

"I see what you mean. I guess we do not know for sure. Just past history have always been vampires." Sam remained stoic. I could see her point, now she had me wondering how much of the mythical world was in our real world.

"Can I have my books back now?" Bella asked.

"We haven't read the last one yet?" Jared was frowning as he reentered the room.

"You were never meant to or this S.M. person would have sent them to you. They were my books that were taking out of my room," Bella stayed firm. Is she hiding something from that last book?

"Charlie gave me permission." I told her.

"He gave you permission to take a book. Not five. Besides he really didn't have the right to do that." Bella replied back.

"What is it in this book that you're hiding?" Paul snarled, asking my question.

"Nothing," Bella answered. "I will happily answer questions to what happens in the book. However the book talks about mine and Edward's wedding and honeymoon. I will be damned if I let a bunch of adolescent boys I hardly know read about it. Edward's brothers were not even allowed to read about it." Bella crossed her arms across her chest, a slight blush creep across her cheeks. Too much information alert.

Emily moved to the table and picked up the three last books; she walked to where Bella was sitting and handed them to her.

"She has a right to her privacy," Emily announced firmly sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "I think everyone here has heard enough of this poor girl's private thoughts." Bella groaned and blushed. The others laughed thinking about the books. I got upset, so she did marry the bloodsucker and sounded like he held up his end of the bargain. No wonder why she glad we didn't read the last book.

"Wait, you two have a honeymoon. Does this mean you're changed in the book?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I eventually have to be changed in the book. Angering the Volturi is no laughing matter." Bella said firmly

"So we go to war with the leeches," I spat. She flinched at the word I used.

"No, at least not the Cullens. Although, we couldn't get direct permission; Sam doesn't take issue with it, because he doesn't want to cause a war." Bella opened the book and showed it to Emily.

"She is right, you do. But were you really sick? Is that why they had to change you," Emily looked concerned as she first looked at Sam then at Bella.

"Yes, I got a really rare condition in Brazil that led to an emergency vampirezation or death," Bella answered her. I wondered briefly if that meant the leech couldn't control himself.

"Well, can't that be avoided in this reality?" Sam asked without emotion.

"Volturi may not be though. Irina, when she was mad about the wolves, went to the Volturi to tell them about you and that I was still human." Bella answered him. So that is why she didn't want to have to kill Laurent.

"Why would the Volturi care about us?" Quil shrugged.

"Caius has this vendetta about all werewolves. He won't rest until they all are extinct." That much wasn't really a lie.

"The Cullens stand by to help us, in this fight?" Sam seemed suspicious of the Cullens lending us a hand.

"Yes, you have helped us in the past. Plus, they come because they wanted an excuse to destroy the Cullens family to gain access to Alice and Edward's powers." Bella answered

"Do we win the fight?" Embry asked.

"I don't know yet. We have not finished the books. But with their strengths it will be very difficult." Bella answered then explained the different powers from the guard. Alec's power seemed like a death sentence for us all.

"So the situation doesn't look good," Emily looked fearfully at Sam as she went over to him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him.

"But if that leech is still alive, then the other bloodsucker won't go to the Volturkey, right? So you don't have to be force to be changed." Jared pointed out.

"It's not a matter of being forced to be changed. Eventually the Volturi will find out about me. I want to be with Edward as equals…." Bella trailed off looking as she was having hard time expressing what she was feeling.

"I understand what she is getting at. Both myself and Kim understand how she feels. What if you're not able to stop phasing for a long time? Then I look like your grandmother more than your wife. It would hurt in so many ways. We have discussed this when we read **New Moon **and **Eclipse,**" Emily came to her defense. She and Sam shared a long look between them. Jared looked broodingly at the table too. I stared out the window. We had that discussion too. Emily and Kim claimed they knew how Bella felt and if they had a chance to do something to not age while Sam and Jared couldn't, they would take it. I was starting to realize I would probably make a fool of myself if I pursued Bella.

"What about your soul?" Embry asked.

"How after reading about the Cullens can you question if they have souls. They know how to love. They know right from wrong. They try their hardest to not to harm others. They all have souls" Bella stated firmly.

"I take it then you want my permission to be changed then." Sam looked back over at her.

"That would be nice, no one really wants a war," Bella said softly.

"You would follow all the same stipulations as the Cullens?" he asked. Wait, he wasn't going to seriously allow this!

"Yes, of course." Bella nodded with a small smile.

"Sam, you can't let her do this," I hissed, my hand shook ever so slightly.

"No one has the right to decide what I chose to do with my life, but myself. The only thing you can do is not start a needless war over it." Bella answered back, before Sam could say anything. Sam had his eyes closed and sighed. He did not say anything, but went over to table and wrote something down on a blank sheet of paper. He walked over to Bella, handed her the paper and a pen.

"Sign it and then Carlisle Cullen needs to sign it as well." He informed her stoically.

"Thank you." A tear formed in her eye, as she sign the paper. Sam nodded stoically. I got up and stormed out of the house letting the door slam shut behind me. I had to get out of there to clear my head. This wasn't how I hoped it turn out. I wanted to talk to Bella alone if she would let me.

Bella came out of Emily's and walked immediately to her truck. I went over and jumped in the other side before anyone could stop me.

"What do you want Jacob," Bella sighed.

"A moment of your time Miss Swan," I asked; slightly wondering if the Cullens had poisoned her against me.

"I really do need to leave; the Cullens have been expecting me a long time ago." Bella told me. Speaking of which I was surprised the bloodsucker didn't jump the border to come looking for her.

"So drive. I will get out at the border," I challenged. She sighed then leaned back and grabbed a bat. Bella placed it on her lap; I raised an eyebrow, I was starting to realize maybe it was my own fault for her not to trust me. She started to drive and then stopped; she looked a little confused.

"Take a left," I smirked realizing she had no idea where she was.

"Well?" Bella sighed once she was driving again.

"Why chose the bloo… him after everything," I asked being mindful that insulting the bloodsucker would only make her defensive.  
"I love him more than anything. He is my heart and my soul. Certainly you figured that out in the books, Jacob." Bella stared at the road straight ahead.

"But you love me too or you're suppose to," I mumbled the last part, would I really be that bad of a choice.

"No Jacob, we were never meant to be. We were suppose to be friends, nothing more. You deserve someone to love you truly, honestly and fully. I could never give you that in either reality. What happened in the books, especially **Eclipse**,was wrong. I should have let you go much earlier when I realized your feelings. It only hurt you, Edward and myself. That love I might have had for you in the books was never true love. You deserve that. My bookself used you to heal, not realizing she was going to hurt you and for that I'm really sorry. Edward is my life and my destiny; you're going to have to understand that." Bella informed me still not looking at me. I looked out the window I was fighting a losing battle everyone knew it too, including myself. She was right pursuing this, I would only hurt myself and Bella. I really didn't care if the leech got hurt. But I knew Bella would never do anything to hurt him. So where did this leave me. I could sense Bella look over at me. I turned back to her.

"I guess you can't blame a guy for trying. You do know it's his fault for you being a danger magnet," I said smugly; throwing a dig in at him.

"It is not," Bella snapped looking very upset.

"Embry had this theory. Edward should have either changed you or killed you on the first day. After that it was like you were living on borrowed time. He thinks it was possible you shouldn't have lived past that day. Since you did, fate is trying to finish the job." I told her what Embry was thinking the other day. Most of us thought he was nuts.

"Do me a favor and never think that around him. He already blames himself enough for everything." Bella pleaded with me; looking generally worried.

"If I do, can we be friends?" I asked.

"Can you accept Edward and his family? I'm technically already a Cullen, changed or not. So I will not be coming back to La Push. If you want to be friends it will have to be on neutral soil. You will also have to accept that Edward would be there." She looked over at me. Should've seen this coming, I thought.

"I guess we could try. The bloodsuckers don't seem all that bad." An alliance wouldn't be all that bad, especially if we had to worry about the wrong sort of vampires coming here.

"They are not. You would all probably get along great if you look past the whole wolf and vampire thing." Bella smiled teasingly. That reminded me of something.

"Think they would play baseball against us? Quil is dying for it if he is still changed." I grinned.

"I'm sure most of them would love it; especially, Emmett." Bella smiled back.

"I'm guessing blondie wouldn't like it too much." I snickered.

"It takes Rose a lot longer to accept and trust others," Bella said softly, in defense of yet another vampire.

"I can't say I blame her, giving her past and all. I don't think any one of us thought those men didn't get what they deserved." I told her, thinking about what I would do if it was my sisters.

"I'm sorry for myself in the book, forcing myself on you. Not too mention tricking you into kissing me by saying I would kill myself. The guys and Emily really ripped into me for that one," I gave her sad smile, knowing I was guilty myself in the book of taking advantage of a girl.

"You can't apologize for something you haven't actually done, Jacob." She gave me a small smile showing me her forgiving nature.

"Yet it must have bothered you if you have a bat on your lap," I pointed at the bat. Bella blushed slightly.

"It is a present from Emmett and Jasper. They were very unhappy to say the least for that in the book. They wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself. They plan on teaching me kick boxing as well." She told me, I gulped a bit. Realizing right now that it would really hurt.

"They do seem to care for you as a sister. They should have practice on that wimpy kid." I laughed trying to push focus on the kid from the movie theater. I was secretly glad she was learning to defend herself.

"Actually, I think they both did a good job scaring him away from me when they came in to buy this stuff." Bella grinned.

"So they are expecting you, Embry and Quil to change then?" Bella asked.

"We think so, at least myself and Embry are pretty close. Quil will be pretty pissed if he doesn't" I smirked. "Stop here." She pulled over to the side. I started to get out then when Bella stopped me.

"Jake, wait. Would you sign this as well? You're Ephraim's true heir." She asked showing the paper Sam had given her earlier. I paused; better friends than enemies right? I signed the paper.

"Any idea what you're going to tell Charlie?" I asked her; knowing he would be heart broken once she was gone.

"That I still have to figure out. The hardest part will be leaving him alone." Bella whispered, I nodded.

"Take care, Bella. Tell the Cullens that we are looking foreword to a baseball game Leeches vs. Dogs. Maybe the Virgo can Referee." I snickered; trying to leave on more of a happy note. She laughed at my joke as well.

"Get out of here, Jake." I jumped out and slammed the door.

I walked away from the truck to hear it start up a moment later. My heart hurt a bit, but I knew it was for the best. She was completely honest with me and didn't want to lead me on; I couldn't fault her for that. I started to feel really funny. Next thing I knew I started to shake all over. I felt a twisting and a turning and then a lurching. When I looked up I was on all fours. Huh! I'm glad Bella got out here before this happened.

_JACOB! _Sam's voice came to me.

_Yes, I guess I'm head of schedule. _

_Get back to Emily's, stay in the woods. We will meet you there. _ Then he was no longer talking to me but Paul and Jared.

_What were you two thinking? You're lucky if Bella doesn't press charges on you both. This will not go unpunished. You will be on clean up duty. When I say that I mean in Wolf form you will be picking up trash all over La Push at night. Also, you both will wash dishes for Emily and do any other chores for her without being asked twice. I don't care what you have to give up to do it. You both are also on night patrol for the next two weeks in the outer regions. Do I make myself clear?_

_Yes! _ From both of them in groans. They were not happy with the punishment, but I think they got off a little too easy.

**A/N: So if you were expecting them to go the books in this chapter, sorry. I wasn't originally planning on doing this chapter, but I had enough requests of wolves pov or that Jared and Paul weren't punished enough that I decide to write something just yesterday. We will return to the Cullen's and the books next chapter. I think I might be able to finish Breaking Dawn in three chapters. Then I will have some follow up chapters approx: 4.**

**Thank you for all my reviews.**

**I'm now off to celebrate the rest of my birthday!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Ch 56: Forgery, Declared (BPOV)**

I snuggled into Edward's embrace completely happy that I was in his arms again. I was enjoying feeling him play with my hair as I got ready to read. His hand briefly touched the lump on my head and I winced.

"Do you want to take something for that?" he asked concerned.

"Emily gave me some Ibuprofen not too long ago," I answered, he moved his hand so it ever so lightly was touching it. The coolness of his felt nice against my head.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Good," I smiled at him. I opened the book to read. "This chapter is called, **Forgery**."

I sighed when I realized that Charlie was disgruntled that he hasn't seen Renesmee.

"Seems like Charlie has gotten attached to her." Esme smiled hesitantly. I was grateful that he accepted everything, but I was getting the feeling it would cause more problems then solutions.

"Sue is cooking for him again. I wonder if anything is going on there." Alice smiled.

"I don't know if that will happen now though. The wolves are hoping now that they have enough warning, they can get Harry's help." I bit my lip. Could my father's chance at finding someone be ruined if Harry makes it? But I couldn't wish harm to Harry either.

Apparently my bookself was going to use a visit to Charlie's as a cover to run an errand from Alice. Edward let out a sound of disapproval over Jacob and Renesmee's attachment to each other.

"So, since the wolves didn't read **Breaking Dawn,** does Jacob have any idea about Renesmee?"

"I doubt it, I didn't say anything to them about getting pregnant or his imprint." I shrugged my shoulders.

It was in this chapter we found out about my 'after' car.

"I forgot about that." Emmett chuckled.

"You don't seem too pleased with the car." Edward frowned, at both myself and my bookself's lack in enthusiasm.

"Well a Ferrari is no Model T," I teased.

"She seems perfectly happy with the Volvo, maybe you should give that to her and get yourself a new car." Alice pointed out; Edward seemed pleased by the idea.

"Whatever car it is, you need a car seat for the baby. As her grandmother I must insist."

Esme gave Edward and I a look of disapproval.

"Well, hopefully if we do decide to have a baby we will have time to shop properly for it." Edward nodded in agreement.

I involuntary shuddered a bit about the Romanians.

"They do sound a bit creepy." Rose wrinkled her nose.

"It sounds like Renesmee has Bella's curiosity." Jasper smiled.

"At least she doesn't seem to have Bella's human grace." Emmett snickered and everyone joined him in laughter while I blushed.

"You know you might need to say a bit more to Jacob if you want him to get it.' Jasper snickered.

"I'm sure he would at least figure it out some when I leave without them both." I wasn't too worried. "Opps," I giggled when my bookself hit Jacob too hard in the kidney. The others chuckled too.

True enough, Jacob seemed to pick up on it when book Bella left Charlie's.

"Doesn't sound like Renesmee is going to have a big first Christmas." Esme frowned.

"That's because the pixie isn't here to be ring leader," Emmett was trying to tease in good fun, but Alice looked broken hearted. Rose elbowed him.

"Sorry, Alice, I wasn't trying to be mean." Emmett apologized.

"I know you weren't," she answered softly, leaning into Jasper.

"It would appear my driving will no longer scare you," Edward smirked, then nuzzled my cheek after reading about book Bella's new driving skill.

Something in my practicing with Zafrina caught Edward's attention. He started to smile.

"What has you all excited?" Jasper asked.

"If Bella's able to push her shield away, I will be able to read her mind," he grinned foolishly.

"I hate to disappoint you, buy it doesn't seem like I'm having much success with it though," I bit my lip, I hated to disappoint him.

After hearing the description of the area I was in I grew skeptical, where in the hell did Alice send me.

"Was all this necessary? Why couldn't you give her the real address and tell her what to get?" Edward was less then pleased.

"She is a vampire now. She can handle herself." Alice defended herself. Edward only grunted in response.

"Must be a bad area if Bella was still human she would've fled it," Carlisle looked worried. Emmett and Jasper chuckled in amusement. I scowled, while I heard Edward behind me groan.

"To tell the truth; Alice has never gone to see him. It has always been me who dealt with him. I wouldn't be happy with Alice in an area like that myself." Jasper gave Edward an apologetic look as Alice rolled her eyes.

"See you didn't need me to give you any more information, I probably knew you would figure it out, because how perceptive you are." Alice insisted when book Bella figured out to talk to Max.

"But she still doesn't know what she needs from him," Rose informed her for me.

I blushed bright red as I read Max's description of my bookself to the J. The guy named J flipped out when he found out I was a Cullen.

"He isn't a vampire. He might suspect something's up, but he doesn't ask because we give him good business." Edward growled again when it was Max seemed interested in what I do.

"Yes, she is married and she is mine," he hissed at the book in my hands. It was Max who informed me that I needed papers.

"See, now you know what you need." Alice looked pleased with herself.

"Would it really have been that hard to write 'papers', after the correct information for Bella?" Carlisle asked her; she shrugged.

J seemed really nervous to meet with me. I was starting to get suspicious of his behavior.

"Why is he acting that way?" I shot a glance at Jasper.

"That, my dear, is how most respond to our kind," Edward answered with a chuckle.

"No, what have you done to him?" I glared at Jasper. I have seen how other humans react around the Cullens, they didn't act that nervous.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jasper feinted innocent, Edward stifled a chuckle behind me,

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes. I looked his way again when my bookself grew suspicious of Jasper as well; again Jasper only shrugged, but it looked like he was struggling to keep a smirk of his face.

"We are letting that dog run off with Renesmee." Rose shot me an incredulous look. I was just as surprised as she was. Edward started growling. I turned to calm him down. After knowing how he really felt about Jacob, I knew that this would really upset him.

"This is not going to happen." I laid a hand against his cheek. He sighed, then took my hand and kissed it.

"I think I know why Jacob thought Bella is right in the book. If it was any one of us in the book then we wouldn't need papers for Renesmee. We would know how to get them or get by without them for the time being. Jacob seems like the logical reason for the papers since he wouldn't normally have access to that." Jasper spoke up.

"At least, as her imprinter you know he would take good care of her, if anything happened to our family." Carlisle shot a glance at Edward who just scowled.

"So we are thinking it's definitely hopeless or is this just a back up plan?" Emmett asked.

"No offense Bella, I hope you are wrong on this one," Rose was frowning.

Talk about the impending battle in the book reminded me of what I was doing this morning.

"Unless, _Merchant of Venice_ does have something to do with this story. In the play they ended up surviving without fighting." I looked around the room.

"That is true. The power in that story was flipped at the last minuet when all appeared lost." Jasper nodded his head.

"If I remember correctly, they did that with a lot of quick thinking and other strategic moves." Edward was looking thoughtful.

"This writer does seem to mention certain books for a reason. Perhaps this would be true here as well. If so, I think we may stand a chance." Carlisle started smiling. "We will have to do a lot of quick thinking too. Edward will be a main contributor since he will be able to read their minds to see how they will probably try to corner us.

"They're also not going to know how powerful Bella really is," Edward mentioned smiling "She will be able to protect some of us from them, just in case."

"I hope we all be right here and my bookself is wrong." I agreed leaning into Edward.

"Step-father?" Edward frowned unhappily.

"Sorry, she's thinking fast and not clearly at the moment. She's just short of panicking thinking our world is ending." I teared up; I knew that comment probably hurt him once again.

"I'm sorry, you're right, all this fell on you. I didn't mean to criticize," Edward told me softly.

"As much as I hate it, Jacob may be our best option of getting Renesmee out of there fast. They wouldn't expect us to let Renesmee go with him," he sighed in resignation.

"Should I be finishing the IDs myself?" I looked at Jasper.

"Seeing that you have never done it before and you can't get Edward to do it, it would be better to have him do it." Jasper informed me.

The transaction continued in the chapter.

"You think so?" Edward suddenly spoke, looking at Jasper.

"Out loud, please," Emmett grumbled.

"Jasper worried that since Bella is being too nice, she might be getting taken advantage of. Seems he can get our documents sooner, without paying extra." I frowned slightly embarrassed. And here I was feeling sorry for the guy for being scared out of his wits because of Jasper.

"I wonder what he's so nervous about though?" I asked.

"Maybe you just have him thrown, since you're acting the opposite of Jasper?" Alice suggested. "He might be concerned that he's missing something, with you being too nice."

"It's a shame to think that her being too nice is a problem." Esme frowned.

"You agreed to meet him at a restaurant." Edward teasingly pouted.

"Well, how else was I going to get the stuff? It's not like I have done this before or had instructions," I pouted right back. "At least, you know my bookself was thinking about you and didn't want to lie to you. Also, what she really wanted was to be in your arms." He chuckled then leaned over and kissed me.

I closed the book and was in the middle of handing it too Jasper, when my stomach growled frightenly loud. Jasper paused with his hand stretched out and raised an eyebrow, I started to turn bright red. To my luck everyone was distracted by Emmett.

"There is a bear in our yard?" He went over to the window to look out. Um, he wasn't serious right? I glanced at Edward; he was shaking his head, looking clearly amused. My stomach growled again but quieter this time.

"Excuse me," I blushed.

"That came from you?" Emmett turned back to me, wide-eyed.

"When was the last time you ate, dear?" Esme got up looking concerned.

"Umm" Crap! Edward wasn't going to be happy with this answer. "Dinner last night." I mumbled. Edward wasn't the only one who gave me an unhappy look, Esme and Carlisle were both frowning as well.

"Not all my fault. I was going to grab something for breakfast before coming over here, but obvious my plans were changed. I didn't feel hungry until a second ago." I said sheepishly, not meeting any of their eyes. I heard Edward sigh heavily behind me.

"Let me get you something dear," Esme started to walk to the kitchen.

"No need, I did see this. Well some of this, Em thinking he heard a bear was even news to me." Alice giggled she walked to the door just as there was a knock. She paid the delivery guy and handed me the bag. Mmm, it smelt like Chinese.

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled at her, I reluctantly got up from Edward's lap to sit on the floor. Before I could get settled, Edward lifted me up and sat me on his lap while he sat on the floor.

"I didn't want to let go of you yet," he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Good," I smiled and opened my meal and prepared to eat. Alice made good choices: ginger chicken with green beans, boneless spare ribs, shrimp lo mien and an egg roll. Esme brought me a soda and placed next to the food, I dug hungrily in.

"Well, if we are set. I'm going to start the next chapter. Which is called, **Declared**," Jasper announced.

The chapter started with Edward playing the piano as I was coming home. I looked over at his piano and realized he hasn't played for me since he has been back.

"I can play for you tonight before you go home," Edward whispered in my ear and I gave him a smile.

Book Bella explained that she had been out to shop for something for Renesmee for Christmas. Apparently I found a small locket for her. I got a little choked up on the inscription.

"It's a shame that we will have such a gloomy Christmas," Esme sighed.

"At least, this Christmas turned out to be a good one," Emmett smiled.

It is true, for Christmas I got having Edward and my family back. I couldn't be happier.

Edward in the book grew suspicious that my bookself was hiding something from him. Book Bella knew it too.

Edward in the book then grew upset that I wanted to practice with Emmett instead of being with him.

"Awww! Why wouldn't you let us have playtime." Emmett pouted playfully.

"Gee, I'm sorry I haven't seen my wife all day, I don't feel like sharing her," Edward nuzzled my cheek.

"She's probably afraid if you get her alone, you're going to force the truth out of her," Jasper chuckled.

My bookself was hopeful that even if we couldn't make it that we would be able to save at least Renesmee and Jacob.

"Isn't it a little early for a promise bracelet, even if he did imprint on her?" Rose scowled.

"Yes," Edward growled.

"Good thinking about the fishing sonar system. I think Charlie would love it." I kissed his cheek, trying to distract him from thoughts of Jacob.

"Hey, Bella, Edward caught his first fish today. You should be so proud of him." Emmett smiled teasingly.

"You did?" I asked before he could respond Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah, the thing was barely bigger than the bait." I giggled and kissed Edward's cheek, again.

"Well, good for you. Now you can impress Charlie." He smiled sheepishly.

"This chapter is getting depressing," Emmett complained when the chapter turned to my bookself talking about possibly seeing Charlie for the last time, also how to get all the information to Jacob.

"Here we go, something is going on back at the manor," Jasper perked up about something excitement going on in the house.

"So Alistair left after all." Carlisle sighed.

"He didn't sound very trustworthy to begin with." Rose muttered.

It was Amun causing most of the trouble.

"We didn't even know anything about Benjamin before this. How can he say that?" I mumbled.

"It seems like he is worried, because he can't control Benjamin. Benjamin seems more than willing to stay and help us if Amun leaves." Edward answered.

"Well, isn't he a great friend to have ready to turn on us, if it comes to a fight," Emmett stated bitterly

"I would never expect any of them to fight with us, if it came to that. That is too much to ask for," Carlisle stated solemnly.

"I wonder if Benjamin will one day leave his coven, if Amun tries to control him too much." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

There was more talk about whether or not it would turnout to be a fight. I shuddered as the two Romanians were mentioned looking at me while they talked about fighting.

"Seems they think Bella is going to be the key to helping us fighting against them." Emmett looked up.

"It also seems they are more worried what the Volturi can gain, if our side loses." Jasper frowned.

It soon seemed that everyone was declaring themselves if we fought. It seemed most would fight with us.

"I can't say for sure if Peter and Charlotte will fight. Neither of them like it, it's why they moved out of the south, although Peter would be a good asset." Jasper grumbled. I'm sure he was wishing he was there.

"If neither of you are sure of Siobhan's gift, why not ask Eleazar since he is right there?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Well now, Bella, that would be the easy way of doing things." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, forgive me." I rolled my eyes before laughing too.

"The wolves are infants compared to us. Well, almost all of us," Emmett smirked when looking at me.

"Whatever, Grandpa. I'm still older then most of the wolves. Only Sam and Leah are older than me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If I'm your grandpa, you need to start showing me some respect young lady," He mockingly glared at me. I rolled my eyes in response.

My bookself grew concerned over her power to keep everyone out of her mind. She was panicking she wouldn't be able to help the others.

"Renesmee may be the only exception. One, you share a genetic link which might be cause of the difference. Two, like I think I've mentioned before, just like the opposite of Edward's power since no one might be able to keep her out, the opposite of you." Carlisle suggested.

"And no one thought to mention that before to my bookself, so she doesn't freak out." I mumbled.

"Sorry, we probably all weren't think about it being an issue." Edward hugged me.

In the book Edward had came up with similar theories too, that calmed book Bella down.

"We are going to let Aro touch my baby," I growled.

"Unfortunately, it seems like the best way." Edward frowned.

The chapter ended with book Bella asking Edward if he thought the truth was enough to stop Aro. He wasn't sure.

Jasper closed the book and tossed it to Emmett who caught it single handedly.

I had finished my meal and cracked open my fortune cookie. I looked at the fortune and couldn't help, but giggle. _You will marry the person closest to you._

"What does it say?" Edward tried to read it, I took the paper and shoved in my pocket before he could get it.

"They don't come true, if you let others read it." I lied not wanting to show him and have him gloat.

"That isn't true," Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Why risk it?" I shrugged playfully.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. We were out late celebrating my grandmother's birthday last night then starting a remodel to the house. Any readers for Brother Bear that will be updated tomorrow. Happy Mother's day to any fellow mothers. Thank you for all my reviews. **


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 57 Deadline, Bloodlust and Contrivances (BPOV)**

Emmett opened the book to read. "Here we go, this chapter is called, **Deadline**," he read.

"Bella, love, are you sneaking off on me again?" Edward gave me an amused smile.

"Seems like you already know that my bookself is up to something that you have to be in the dark about." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's hope Edward didn't figure out too much." Carlisle nodded.

In the chapter my bookself was on her way to get the 'papers'.

"Yay! You finally are learning to use your closet." Alice cheered, the rest of us just shook our heads.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… You're not suddenly attractive to men because you are a vampire. You were before, I should know since I can read their minds." Edward chuckled as he caressed one of my cheeks lovingly, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Sounds like Bella has yet another admirer," Emmett chuckled thinking about Jenks.

"Make that two. Don't forget the maître d'." Jasper joined him in laughter. I blushed again.

Edward growled lowly.

"Please, he knows I am married." I rolled my eyes. "Not too mention he is obviously scared of Jasper."

"Jasper, what have you done to this man," Esme glared at him.

"A little intimidation wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially, if it helps him not to question our life too much." Jasper shrugged, but looked slightly guilty. "Of course you find me soothing Bella, because I have only tried to calm you. Now if I tried to scare y…" He broke off after Alice smacked him and Edward was glowering at him. "I wasn't going to actually do it," he mumbled.

"Seems like Jenks is going to fish for answers from Bella," Emmett chuckled with the rest of the family when my bookself said 'Jasper was funny' for not ageing.

"Which is why intimation works so that doesn't happen," Jasper smirked.

"I don't think Bella is the type that could be that intimating to a human on purpose. She is a lot like Esme and Alice in that respect," Rose pointed out.

"Wish I knew what I should be looking for," I frowned when my bookself was checking the IDs.

"I'm sure that they are fine. He wouldn't want to cross our family." Edward reassured me.

"Of course he would want Bella to take over, as Rosie said she is too nice and she is a lot prettier to look at then Jasper," Emmett snickered.

"Actually, Jasper and Bella could always team up and play 'bad' cop and 'good' cop with him," Alice suggested.

"That could get interesting," Jasper chuckled, giving me a wink.

"Well, if he doesn't realize who Bella is then it is obvious that I didn't get a chance to update the family information," Jasper looked grim again.

"He thinks I'm going to take Renesmee away from Edward? I would never do that." I glared at the book in Emmett's hand.

"I know you wouldn't love." Edward calmed me down, by rubbing circles on my back.

Jenks seemed to be prying more why I wanted the 'papers'. I frowned maybe a little intimidation would work. Maybe 'good' cop, 'bad' cop wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Jenks finally seemed to back off when I told him he could tell Jasper everything.

"We must be getting close if everyone is hunting," Emmett nodded.

"Seems like Garrett is going to need more time to like the vegetarian diet. I'm glad he tried though," Carlisle smiled.

"Ooo, now Bella is getting even more devious taking money from Jasper and Alice." Emmett teased.

"I'm sorry," I flushed in embarrassment.

"Why? You're right. We wouldn't notice it missing for awhile or I would see you taking and for why. It's the family's money, not just mine and Jazz." Alice shrugged.

"Although, you could take from Emmett's stash too. He never keeps track of his money and is always misplacing it and Alice and I have to find it later." Edward snickered.

It was in that point in the chapter I realized I could send Renesmee to Alice and Jasper.

"Oh good, I will at least get my niece back." Alice smiled. "You're just going to write Rio de Janeiro, though? That's not going to be a little cryptic." She pouted.

"You're one to talk. Like the information, or lack there of, you gave me." I rolled my eyes.

"You think it dawned on me then, when I realized the two of you were in South America that you were probably trying to search for the legends." I groaned, when the book mentioned that if they were all in South America after all this that they could try to search for the legends, to hopefully save Renesmee.

"No one else got it either, dear, don't let it bother you." Esme told me kindly.

The time was getting nearer to the Volturi's arrival in the book. I huddled closer to Edward and I felt his arms hold me as tightly as he dared too. I knew what was coming would most likely never happen, but I was still nervous.

"Gee this is beginning to sound so ominous," Emmett shook his head to clear it. As my bookself and Edward were together silently as to say goodbye but without words or actions.

"Well it sounds as if Renesmee is going to ride Jacob as a horse. Didn't we joke about Bella doing that in the last book?" Jasper looked amused, I blushed slightly.

I was fighting back tears in the next part having to say good-bye to my baby, as I got her ready. Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Wearing Aro's present will definitely appeal to him. That could work to our advantage some." Carlisle nodded in approval.

"This isn't going to be good-bye if we have a chance. If we say good-bye we might as well give up." Edward whispered to me, I nodded in response. I turned slightly so I could easily wrap my arm around his neck.

"Can't you both ever be optimistic at the same time," Rose huffed irritably.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "If it makes you feel better I am more optimistic now than in the book."

The chapter ended with us all lined up for the Volturi. Emmett closed the book and handed it to Rose.

"Just when it was going to get good," he whined.

"This chapter is called, **Bloodlust**." Rose started right away wasting no time.

The chapter started with the coming of the guard. We all sat quietly as we listening.

"They brought thirty-two vampires. They must have gotten extra vampires themselves," Jasper frowned.

"They might have more vampires, but thirty-two to twenty-nine isn't that bad of odds." Emmett insisted.

"Well, I'm not use to war games, I'm not going to understand that." I closed my eyes as I rested against Edward's shoulders,I felt him kiss my head.

"Okay, forty to nineteen vampires and ten wolves, makes it a bit more complicated." Emmett frowned, as did most of the Cullens.

"After this, you really need to explain more about the immortal children," I whispered thinking I was missing something. Edward sighed in response.

Edward discovered right away that they had come to destroy and acquire. He let the others know too.

"Well, it's a shame, that my old friend is more underhanded than we have perceived. I know it has been speculated before, but still disheartening to have it proven," Carlisle announced darkly.

The Volturi was still not going to stop, until they saw all the wolves.

"Another seven have changed? All those poor children," Esme sounded sad.

"Little Bella is getting quite ferocious," Emmett chuckled at my bookself's reaction.

"Leave her alone Emmett, how she is acting is normal for the situation," Edward defended me.

"I wonder if their witnesses are prepared to fight. There seems to be obvious division in the grouping?" Jasper brought to our attention.

Our answer came soon from Edward in the book.

"I'm glad you're not there, Alice," Esme sighed in relief.

"We have them out numbered?" My eyes finally popped open, not believing what I was hearing.

"Good," The males were in agreement with each other.

"Here goes nothing," Carlisle sighed when his bookself had to step up and speak to everyone.

"He thinks we assembled an army to be against him? Hypocrite." Rose growled.

In the chapter Carlisle argued against both Aro and Caius that Renesmee wasn't immortal.

"It almost seems that Aro doesn't want to touch your hand and be proven wrong." Edward snarled. I saw Carlisle and Edward exchange a cold quick glance with one another.

"What now?" I grew worried.

"We're just concerned since Irina was proven to be wrong, they are going to punish her for it." Edward held me tighter.

"Poor, Irina," Esme whimpered.

Aro still tried to avoid Carlisle's hand, he wanted Edward's. He hissed behind me.

"Of course, he wants me over everyone else. He's not going to fool anyone as to why." He buried his face into my hair taking a deep breath.

Book Bella reached her breaking point as Edward was crossing to the Volturi's side and Jane got smug.

"Jane is apparently going down," Emmett snickered.

However, my bookself didn't attack, her shield grew stronger then ever.

"Sweet!" Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Whoa!" Jasper let out a low whistle while looking impressed.

"That's extraordinary, love. I knew you had it in you. Thank you, for protecting me," Edward kissed me deeply.

"Would you expect anything else, the witch was going to hurt you," Rose grinned proudly at me.

"Why are you laughing?' Emmett looked at me, asking about my bookself.

"It's called a stress release," Carlisle answered him. Good thing he did, because honestly I had no idea why. I frowned when my bookself had to let down the shield.

"It's okay, you had to do it. It would be the only way." Edward soothed me.

"On the bright side, Edward doesn't know how strong your shield is before he touches Aro, so Aro will only see you working for a limited time and space," Jasper nodded in approval.

I took Edward's hand tightly in mine while he kept his other secured around me. I noticed around the room everyone was holding onto their mate as well.

I winced as the chapter reminded me that when Aro was going to have access to everything, that included mine and Edward's intimate moments. Edward let a hiss as well.

I was only slightly content when Aro saw the truth and admitted as much to Caius, although he now wanted to meet our daughter.

"So round one has passed, it seems like they are not going to be ready to give up yet." Jasper's face was expressionless.

Edward agreed for Aro to meet Renesmee. I was bothered that Aro hadn't let go of Edward so I could not protect him yet. They decide to meet in the middle of the field. Edward brought up the suggestion that Aro should bring some of the guard with him.

"Of course, he would choose those two. Jane and Alec can attack from where they stand." Jasper grumbled.

"Sweet, baby sister, thank you!" Emmett looked excited about going with me to meet Aro.

"You're welcome, I guess. I'm sure if I didn't, I would be hearing about it for the rest of eternity." I rolled my eyes.

"You got that right," Edward chuckled.

"Jacob?" Rose asked incredulously.

"He probably would've followed no matter what," I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

"Ewww! Felix is going to be the vampire version of Mike isn't he," I made a face of disgust at the thought.

"Too bad isn't it," Emmett snickered and I scowled while Edward threw a pillow at him.

"Just for that I'm choosing Garrett." I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed.

"Looks like someone is a little jealous that Aro gave Bella a present," Alice giggled.

"Well, the necklace did appease Aro it seems." Carlisle nodded.

"He also seems quite taken with Renesmee," Esme frowned. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"So it seems they know they can't convict us about Renesmee, but we know they are far too interested in her." Jasper frowned in concentration.

"Smart girl, she's taking after her mother. Aro can't see all her thoughts if she touches him, only what she wants to show him." Jasper smiled as Renesmee touched Aro instead of the reverse.

'That is just like her mother," Edward smiled in agreement and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck trying to control the Wolves," Emmett howled with laughter at the idea of Volturi controlling the wolves.

"That would be a battle lost before it started," Jasper chuckled. The chapter ended with Aro wanting to confer with his brothers.

Edward took the book from Rose and opened it immediately,

"Here we go, this chapter is called, **Contrivances**," he started.

The chapter started with the rest of the guard meeting Aro in the center, rather than him going back to them. Our small group hurried back to the others.

"Looks like Jacob is going to be whipped. Even more than Emmett," Jasper snickered at the image of a toddler dragging the wolf back by his tail.

"Good, it looks like they lost the support of their witnesses." Esme smiled.

"I am just waiting to see, what else they are going to throw at us." Edward frowned.

We listened as I played with my shield.

"Wow, it sounds like she's shrink wrapping us," Emmett chuckled with a few others.

"Your shield sounds amazing, Bella," Carlisle nodded.

" You say everyone has their own spark, so I wonder if eventually you would be able to cover one of us if we not near you, but some distance away without you seeing us." Jasper was looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, say for example we are at school or something, if Bella is in one classroom can she cover each of us in separate classrooms or if the shield has to stay intact with her." Jasper continued.

"Sort of her creating separate little shield bubbles away from herself." Edward added in. "That would be very interesting if she could get that advanced."

Caius tried to go for the werewolves as an excuse, next. He failed bitterly when Edward pointed out that they were shape-shifters not Children of the Moon.

"Are they purposely trying to look like they are falling apart, in front of us?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe to lead us into a false sense of security," Edward's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

The Volturi's next step was to question Irina and try to get her to file a formal complaint against the wolves. When she refused too, she ended up being destroyed. I watched the Cullens frown in sadness.

"Oh my, poor Irina." Esme dry sobbed into Carlisle's side.

"What did you find out about Laurent, anyways?" I asked my brothers.

"He's actually is trying the diet. He has slipped a couple of times. Whether it was intentional or not, I don't know. We made it clear, that he was to keep his distance from you though," Jasper informed me. Emmett smiled menacingly nodding in agreement.

"Are they mates?" Carlisle asked.

"Seems like it to me. He seems very happy there." Jasper answered him.

"I'm glad you guys were able to stop Kate and Tanya," Alice looked relieved in response to the chapter.

"Poor Garrett really took a beating though," I winced. At least, I was able to help him some.

"I'm glad that they come to their senses in time," Esme nodded.

"Although Bella might be right, Aro maybe more aware of her shield's strength now," Edward frowned.

"That may be a good thing though. It might make him more hesitant to attack." Jasper considered.

"Their attack on Irina is going to back fire on them, for their own witnesses." Emmett smirked.

"Yes, Demetri would have to be the first to go; him and the twin's." Edward nodded in response to book Bella's thoughts.

The Volturi's next wanted to talk to our witnesses. Edward was unhappy with something in the book which brought about a narrowing of all our eyes.

"I wonder what they are thinking." Edward mumbled.

"Finally, you're asking about someone other than me," I smirked, causing Edward to give me a pout.

Aro turned to Amun first. There were some groans in the room. With luck on our side he stated truthfully that he witnessed Renesmee grow. Then, Aro asked if she should live. There were hisses in the room now.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Aro," I glared at Edward.

"I know, but you did attack Jacob and he was a friend." Edward gave me an apologetic smile.

"That was Jacob," I shrugged.

After Amun stated he didn't find my baby to be a threat; he and his mate left with Aro's blessing.

They turned to Siobhan next who made Renesmee sound even better than Amun did.

"I'm very thankful for our friends at this moment," Carlisle looked happy.

Aro decided there was no broken law, but there still might be danger.

"My baby is not dangerous," I snapped looking at the book. Edward moved it so it was out of my reach. I glared at him.

"You were about to hurt yourself," he kissed my cheek calming me down. "You're right though. Renesmee is far from dangerous."

"How could they think she is dangerous?" Rose snarled.

"They are scared of the unknown," Carlisle sighed.

The chapter confirmed Carlisle's statement with Aro's little speech.

"We aren't afraid that she may become something uncontrollable, but that she's not going to have a life," Edward growled.

"Aro is just fishing for an excuse to fight," I frowned.

Carlisle called him out in the book, for reaching for an excuse.

Garrett at that point spoke next, he first called the Volturi out for their real reasoning for being there. He claimed he was asked to be a witness not to fight. He witnessed what he called a family that the Volturi was jealous of. In the end of his speech he promised to fight for the freedom of all from the Volturi.

"Wow, I really like this guy." Emmett was smiling widely.

"He certainly has guts to speak like that in front of the Volturi," Jasper agreed.

"I wonder if I could locate him and send him to meet Kate," Alice bit her lip.

"Or maybe you should send Kate to him, since she would believe your visions," I suggested and Alice's eyes went blank and then nodded.

"I can just see her dragging Garrett back to Denali by his ponytail," Emmett snickered.

At this point of the chapter the Volturi questioned their own witnesses, in the end some left, while others seemed to be confused to what is going on.

"The Volturi isn't going to look to be innocent after all this." Edward smirked a little.

The chapter ended with some of us saying our last farewells, while the Volturi three conversed. Edward finally understood what information I received from Alice that my bookself was hiding from him

"Please, tell me I didn't call Jacob my son," Edward whined.

"You're the one with the book," Alice pointed out with a smirk.

"So it isn't Edward's fault Bella is pessimistic right now, it's Alice's" Rose sighed.

"Well, at least I think some of the others have a chance." I shrugged. I struggled with my tears, after hearing how I had to say good bye to my daughter. Edward wiped the tears away, then kissed my cheek.

"Not going to happen." He promised me.

"Let us all pray that the Volturi never have a reason to come against us, in this reality," Carlisle hugged Esme close to him.

**A/N: Special treat three chapters in this one. That means Breaking Dawn will be finished next chapter. I will be writing about 4 chapters after they finish the book. **

**Jasper idea's about the advancement of Bella's shield is clear speculation. I have no idea if it will work or not. I just know they keep saying she just discovering her power so I was only suggesting a possible out come. **

**Thank you for all Reviews**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 58 Power and The Happily Ever After (BPOV)**

Esme took the book from Edward looking grim, she didn't look to happy to read this chapter.

"I'll take the book for you, if you don't want to read," Jasper offered. She looked relieved as he took the book from her. I felt him send calm waves around the room. Edward held me close to him playing with a strand of my hair.

"Before you start, Carlisle, can I get something for my head? The ibuprofen doesn't seem to have worked." I asked. My head was throbbing in the area I was hit. Edward immediately grew alarmed.

"How bad is it? What kind of pain? Is the light bothering you? Do you feel sick? Are you tired?" Edward started rattling off questions; this was why I didn't like to tell him when I was hurt. He would immediately go off the deep end, at least I knew he loved me.

"Edward, chill man," Emmett chuckled. Edward didn't answer him but looked at me expectedly.

"It's an achy throbbing feeling around the area I was hit. No to the rest of your questions," I told him, he relaxed slightly.

"Here dear, these are slightly stronger than the ibuprofen. It will also help with the swelling." Carlisle handed me two tablets and a glass of water.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"Okay, let's get back to the book, There doesn't seem to be too much of it left. This chapter is called **Power**." Jasper said quietly.

"I HAVE THE POOOWWWEER!" Emmett cried out making me jump in Edward's arms. Rose buried her face in her hands.

"Hey He-Man, keep it yourself," Jasper gave Emmett an irritated look. Emmett's eyes widen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that out loud." Emmett looked sheepish. A giggle escaped and I covered my mouth with my hand.

Jasper shook his head and went back the book. I was actually thankful of Emmett's break in the tension, even if he didn't plan it this time.

The Volturi started their assault on us, but was having no luck due to my shield.

"Sweet, we are going to have the upper hand," Emmett laughed.

Edward had a grim smile on his face as he held me close. I could see that he wasn't happy that their assault did affect me slightly, even if it wasn't painful.

"Aww, poor Jane can't get through it," Alice smirked.

"Man is she going to be ticked off," Jasper chuckled.

"Bella, do you have to antagonize her?" Edward groaned when my bookself smiled at Jane.

"Please, like no one else would gloat if they were in Bella's position." Rose giggled.

I tensed up when Alec was about to start. I prayed my power could withstand his.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm pretty sure if your power can withstand the others it will work against Alec's too." Jasper calmed my nerves.

Benjamin tried to help against the mist too, but he had no affect on it. I breathed a sigh of relief when my shield held up though.

"I think we have more than equal footing since Zafrina, in a way, can blind them. They will be confused long enough to be sitting ducks," Carlisle's gave a grim smile.

Edward growled at the mention my bookself would be the first targeted.

"As much as we need Demetri gone, do you think I could leave your side? You won't be the first to go, I promise you that." Edward's voice was near panicked.

"She will have Zafrina guarding her," I told him.

"Bella, I'm not leaving your side," Edward nearly growled. "Besides, Demetri and Felix will probably head towards us first anyways." Edward glanced at Emmett.

"Guess I will be your personal bodyguard as well, baby sister," Emmett grinned. "And once Jasper gets his lazy butt back, he can have the scraps."

"You think I am going to make it back?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Bells might be right. You two might have tracked some helpful info down. Even if you didn't, I am sure you couldn't stay away during the fight. Alice probably just has you standing out of Edward's range, so he can't warn Aro that your there." Emmett looked proud of himself.

"Well, that would certainly make me better." Jasper smiled.

Back in the chapter everyone was divvying up members of the Volturi to take on.

"Perhaps it's best that Bella doesn't fight, but is guarding then." Carlisle mentioned.

"I still might be the only one who can get Renata, though," I mentioned.

"Yes, but you are also the only one who is preventing Chelsea, Jane and Alec's effects on all of us," Edward pointed out.

The Volturi did one last effort to persuade any member of our side to go to theirs without success. The main three started to cast their votes. Caius obviously wanted to kill us all. Marcus thought they should leave. Aro was left with the final decision.

At first, it seemed like Edward's excitement might be from Aro's decision. It soon came apparent that it was something else. Edward in the book seemed to be claiming he had proof that our daughter was not going to be a threat.

"I think I know where that proof is going to come from." Esme smiled.

"We're back!" Alice smiled gleefully, but her voice was almost eerie.

It was then in the book Edward called out to Alice. Her name was repeated several more times in the chapter.

"Once again, I feel so loved." Jasper sighed heavily, but was smirking.

"Don't blame me. Edward only said Alice, he never mentioned you were back." I smile innocently.

"My apologies, Jasper." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you can get the pixie to say your name repeatedly later," Emmett gave Jasper a sly wink.

Alice and Jasper were back in the book and they brought three others with them. We listened to the others description. When they came to the boy's I became more intrigued.

"Can it be? Another half-vampire." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Crap!" I muttered when I realized the Volturi realized my shield wasn't a physical one.

"Not so fast, for all they know you could have let us in," Jasper pointed out.

Edward mentioned that Alice had her own witnesses, which Aro agreed to hear them.

The first one to speak was Huilen. She explained her story of her sister who gotten pregnant by a vampire or Libishomen. I watched Edward flinch at the mention of bruises. Apparently Nahuel, the other half-vampire baby, was venomous.

"That is new. I wonder if that is with all male babies or just genetic lottery," Carlisle's eyes brightened.

"The boy is a hundred and fifty? Does this mean Renesmee has a chance?" My eyes grew hopeful; I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"Sounds like it," Edward was smiling as well.

Aro then questioned Nahuel.

"In seven years they are adults or at least stop growing. Not much of a childhood," Emmett frowned.

"But at least it is a chance to live," Alice argued.

Even though I was elated for this information, my bookself didn't want to think about it yet.

Next in the chapter Nahuel mentioned how he had siblings. He had three sisters none of them were venomous. Nahuel was apparently angry at his father.

"I wonder what this Joham is up to?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

"I'm sure the Volturi is going to find out." Edward replied wryly.

"I wonder who would win a stare down, Bella or Aro?" Emmett chuckled.

"Bella, she is stubborn enough." Rose smirked.

Aro ended up in voting in favor for us. But know it sounded like he was going to track down this Joham.

"Did we just win," I whispered cautiously, I didn't want to celebrate too soon.

"I think we did," Carlisle smiled widely now. "Without any fighting too."

"I think this is the first time I'm glad to avoid a fight too," Emmett sighed, Rose rolled her eyes at him.

My bookself on the other hand wasn't ready to celebrate yet; she wasn't fully convinced it was over yet. Even thought Aro was saying his good-byes and leaving, It wasn't until Edward and Alice confirmed in the book it was over that she relaxed.

After that part was read, I suddenly felt Edward's lips on me. They moved passionately and smoothly, making my heart fluttered. His hands moved over the small of my back clutching me close. He finally let me go to rest his forehead against mine.

"Breathe, my sweet Bella." He caressed my cheek with his hand.

"This is wonderful," I heard Esme gush.

"It's definitely the best results we could have hoped for." Carlisle beamed.

Jasper returned to the chapter to finish up. Everyone was celebrating that we made it.

I groaned when my bookself called Renesmee by the nickname everyone else used.

"Welcome to the dark side, Bella," Emmett snickered.

I couldn't stay to upset though, my daughter was alive and had a chance at life in the book. All my family made it as well. In the book the chapter ended with a passionate kiss between Edward and I. I was about to lean up to kiss him again, but he was looking at Emmett. I turned to see what was going on.

"Sorry, but you can't verbalize that comment out loud. Remember you lost a bet." Edward smirked.

Emmett's face fell and he started to pout, he huffed in frustration.

"On to the last chapter," Jasper held up the book which Alice grabbed promptly.

"Hmmm," was all Alice would say as she looked at the start of the last chapter. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. It wasn't good was it?

"Alice," Edward spoke tentatively. What more could happen it was the last book? I bit my lip, nervous again.

"I'm not sure about this last title," Alice sighed dramatically. "Bella, do you remember what you asked me the other day in the car? Hmm" Alice was starting to drive me nuts. I racked my brain. I remembered asking her what was bothering Edward. But Edward and I talked.

"I think so," I answered her hesitantly, she really making me worried now.

"Well, then you might like this. The title to this chapter is **The Happily Ever After**," Alice smiled smugly. I paused for second.

"Really?" I asked starting to smile.

"Really," Alice giggled.

Really, really?" I started to get excited. Edward and I were going to get a happily ever after finally.

"Yes, really, really," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Really, really, really?" Emmett asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes, the next person to say really is going to get the book thrown at them," Alice was getting irritated.

"Re…" Jasper started before Alice smacked him with the book.

"How about finally," Edward smiled widely as he kissed my cheek with enthusiasm.

The chapter started out with Edward telling the rest of us in the book that Aro's decision in the end came down to me.

"Me?" I looked at him with wide-eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Let's keep listening to find out why." Edward twirled a piece of my hair around his wrist.

The chapter went on about the witnesses leaving. Most seemed to think that the Volturi would be wanting to strike again, at us separately. We agreed to come to each others aide.

"Wonderful, I'm going to be watching for the Volturi for the rest of our existence," Alice whined.

"Not in this actuality though," Esme pointed out.

"Wow, is my shield that much of a threat?" I asked

"It does cancel out all their powers on the other side and as you pointed out earlier in the book some of them are not used to physical combat. With Zarfrina on our side, they're chances of beating us without losing some or most of their guard is dismal.

"Yes, and without the wolves they might have never been stopped." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I wish Jacob was just imaginary," Rose grumbled.

"Well, if he was then Bella really did go crazy in **New Moon **and brought all of us with her." Emmett started to laugh, but was immediately cut off when Rose smacked him off the side of the head and Edward growled. My good mood vanished.

"Emmett Cullen," Esme glared at him.

"Sorry, bad joke." He looked at her apologetically.

"It isn't me you need to apologize to." Esme frowned at him.

"Sorry, baby sister and Edward." he turned to give me a look of regret. I just nodded and leaned back into Edward.

The chapter moved on to book Bella confronting Alice. There was nothing too surprising that we haven't heard or figured out yet.

"My acting skills? That is why you left me in the dark?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, they aren't the best Bella." Alice shrugged not looking sorry. She was in a better mood then before. I'm glad we were able to talk all this though in the car the other day. Not unlike my response, most of book Bella's problem was that she missed Alice.

"You never will like the spotlight will you?" Edward chuckled at my bookself's response of the attention making me squirm.

"Nope! Isn't that a good thing too, since, I wouldn't want to call attention to myself as a vampire." I smirked.

"Wonderful, my daughter isn't even a year old and she is going to have two guys after her already," Edward groaned. When book Bell mentioned how Nahuel is staring at them. I felt slightly bad for Jacob since he might get hurt a second time. However, since I planned on never introducing my daughter to him it was short lived. Then again if we did have a baby, I was hoping with this outcome Edward saw it as positive as I did.

"Great another love triangle in the making," Rose rolled her eyes.

Edward muttered something that sounded like 'not going to happen'.

It was at this point in the book that Bella and Edward decided to leave with Renesmee to have some peace and quiet and normalcy.

"I'm not too sure Edward will be looking for peace," Jasper snickered and I blushed when I realized what he meant.

"Can we only hope it will be boring for awhile," Carlisle sighed but was smiling.

Before my small family left to go to the cottage book Bella questioned Jasper about J. Jenks.

"I would never give the guy a heart attack. I would be careful to watch his stress level. Besides, nothing good comes from greed. You're too sweet of a girl to take over for me, but you might be able to become my partner to help keep a balance." Jasper smiled in response to my bookself saying she was going to take over.

In the chapter Edward and my bookself talked about Jacob first.

"I'm not in a hurry to see her grow up so fast, but at least the growing will stop," Esme sighed.

"Renesmee might be able to do worse than Jacob, but she can do so much better too" Rose grumbled.

"Do not worry, Rose. I don't think Bella or I am going to want the imprinting to happen." Edward answered. He then continued looking toward Esme.

"I'm fairly certain they aren't soul mates. If we have a daughter I want her to have a chance to find her real love. If this imprinting is for genetic breeding purposes then love that come with it is a secondary factor in a way. Sam was in love with Leah before he imprinted. So I find it hard to believe that neither them will never find love except for each other." Edward answered. Even if his bookself was resolved by the fact Jacob was in our lives, he wasn't in this reality.

The chapter moved on to Nahuel. I felt that it seemed this poor boy thought he was a monster for killing his mother and for what he was. Seeing us or my bookself made him realize he wasn't.

"That poor child," Esme sighed.

"At least, there is some good of this situation is that he was able to forgive himself. " Carlisle smiled.

"Did you just give Renesmee the crown jewel necklace as a play toy," Rose's eyes flew open wide. Alice was even staring at me in shock. The guys were beside themselves laughing with the exception of Carlisle.

"What, it is not like I am going to be wearing it again." I shrugged my shoulders. It took Alice a half second before she shook her head to start reading again.

"Why would you pull away from me?" Edward pouted. I leaned in and kissed his pouty lips softly.

"Better?" I asked, biting my lip.

"For now," Edward grinned.

My bookself wanted try something first. As Alice read I could see Edward lean forward in anticipation. I slowly watch his face change as he got more and more excited. He resembled the picture perfect little boy on Christmas morning; knowing that his bookself could finally read book Bella's mind. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Gee, Edward, does that make you happy?" Jasper snickered. The rest of the family was laughing softly.

"You have no idea," Edward whispered softly, he kissed my forehead.

"Well, now you had to go and ruin it," I teased him; when he kissed my bookself making her lose concentration. He pouted like a little boy. My bookself attempted one more time only to lose it one more time when Edward kissed her in the book. The book ended with the comment they had forever together to work on it. A few tears trickled down my cheek.

"The End," Alice squealed as she closed the book with a flourish.

"And they lived happily ever after," Edward lifted my chin with one finger and kissed me long and deeply. When he pulled away I was left breathless. He slid me to his side so I was now seated next to him. I noticed I was seated at the piano.

"How did we end up here?" I glanced back at the living room, the others were gone.

"I carried you over. But I think your mind was a little preoccupied." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I blushed. He leaned back and his fingers started to fly over the keys as he played my lullaby first. We were quiet as played it beautifully. He then bridged over to the song he wrote for Esme.

When he ended, he moved my hair away of my neck and kissed the hallow of my throat.

"I can't wait to hear that beautiful mind of yours." He sucked on my pulse point lightly.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little longer," I sighed enjoying the kiss.

He stood and pulled me to my feet. He gave me one more chase kiss and led me out of the kitchen and out in to the back yard. Out there was a small bonfire had started. Emmett was just adding their Christmas tree. Everyone else was standing near by watching the flames.

"You still want to burn those books," Edward looked down at me. I nodded my head. I wanted to keep **Twilight** and **Midnight Sun** since the events in those books really happened. The others I wanted to destroy, a majority of those events will not happen. Where I was glad to know in advance the path our lives were once on, I wanted to change that path to avoid many hurtful events.

One by one Edward and I tossed the books into the fire. Okay well Edward tossed his copies into the fire. Mine didn't always quite make the target, much to Emmett's delight. The other family held in their laughter and just tossed them in the fire when they caught them when it flew in their direction.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him. Together we watched the books slowly become ashes. With it I felt a release of all the stress and tension.

I owed whoever S.M. was for the help. With these books I got my Edward back and we could have a happy future together. Victoria and Riley were gone already, with so many lives saved. We were on fairly decent terms with the Wolves. They accepted that I will be changed without wanting to fight. Jacob will never pass friend status. The Volturi didn't know I existed, so they will not come after the family. Including they didn't know Alice or Edward's powers either. Our daughter if or at least I was hoping when we had her would live a long, long time.

I felt that my happily ever after was with in reach. I twisted my head to look up at Edward to find he was looking at me. His eyes were already bright with emotion when our eyes met his face broke up to a crooked grin. He leaned down and kissed me.

**A/N: So the books are done. They know a Happily Ever After is in reach. Now I will have a few chapters after this but not a full other story. Now I am sure some might be disappointed but as my poll resulted most people didn't want Renesmee and Jacob together in the end. I do promise I will give them their own happy endings. Just a fair warning. **


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Chapter: 59 Remembering.(BPOV)**

The time flew by since the altercation with the wolves and finishing the books. Going back to school had its mixed blessings. I mended some bridges with people that I ignored during my zombie state. Angela and Ben sat with us at our lunch table. Just like the book they were nervous at first, but it is hard to resist Alice's bubbliness. Edward made an effort to talk to Ben too. Mike, Jessica and the others pretty much ignored us. But who needs fake friends anyways. Although, the best part was when Alice told me that the whole reason Lauren cut her hair was because she fell for one of the false modeling scams.

After school I spent my time hanging out with either Edward or Alice. Edward helped me with my math. He was a much better teacher then Mr. Varner. However, maybe kisses for correct answers was a better incentive. Either way, I understood it better. I applied to colleges. We have decided if I get in I could always take online classes my first semester or two. I took to wearing Edward's nightshirt and hugging the little lion when he was away hunting to help me sleep. I still didn't sleep the best but I didn't have abandonment nightmares.

It was now January 24th. One month exactly since Edward has come back. A year since we talked for the first time in Biology. Edward wanted to celebrate last week, but I refused. I told him I didn't exactly want to celebrate the day I sent him running, even if it was the first time we saw each other. I agreed to do something special today though. It was early evening and Edward was on his way to pick me up. I decided to wear the blue blouse I knew he liked and a new short black pleated skirt. I daringly decided on a simple pair of black heels. I grabbed the leather jacket off the back of my chair and headed carefully down the stairs to wait.

"Not too late, it is a school night," Charlie called looking up from his game when a knock came on the door.

"We won't be," I called back. I opened the door and there my angel stood waiting with a small bouquet of red roses in his hand. He was wearing black pants with a blue button shirt with the top two button open, showing his snowy white neck. I looked at his perfect face that broke out into my favorite crooked grin. His tousled bronze hair shone in the moonlight.

"You look breathtaking, love," he said softly leaning in and kissing me on the cheek, once our eyes meet.

"Thank you," I blushed. "Let me go put those in water and we can go." I quickly took care of the flowers and yelled a good bye to Charlie.

"Where are we going?" I asked after Edward got in on his side. I didn't fail to notice he decided to use his Vanquish for the occasion.

"It's a surprise, love. I'm going to have to blindfold you too." He chuckled as he leaned over to tie a piece of soft fabric over my eyes.

"I hate surprises," I grumbled, but decided not to fight.

"I know, but you'll like this one. _I hope_." He whispered the last part almost to himself. He almost appeared to be nervous.

"I'm sure I will," I tried to reassure him, I held out my hand trying to find his blindly. He took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Our drive was short and soon he had me out of the car and picked me up to carry me. He put me down and took off the blindfold.

When my eyes adjusted to the soft light, I notice we were in our old Biology lab room. There were some candles lit on tables surrounding our table. Some twinkle lights were hung on the ceiling. I glanced at him, a little afraid that we would get in trouble for being here.

He led me to my seat and held the stool for me to sit on. I sat down and crossed my legs at the ankles, noticing Edward glance at them as I did so. I hid a smug grin from my face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to relive this day. Maybe I can say some things I should have said right this time. So humor me please." his eyes twinkled in the candle light and he appeared nervous. I only nodded.

"Hello," He told me, I stayed looking at him. Recalling this is what I did last year.

"My name is Edward Cullen; I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"How did you know my name?" I asked softly, trying to keep a straight face and humor him.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." He smiled warmly, his eyes were burning. I knew he, in particular, had to wait nearly a hundred years for me.

"No. I meant why did you call me, Bella?" I asked. The conversation we had, hardly seemed like it was a year ago.

"My sister, she overheard you telling someone you prefer Bella to Isabella. It's okay for me to call you Bella?" He asked. I nodded, but narrowed my eyes slightly. He changed his answer. Well, two can play at this game.

He started to gesture to the microscope before I spoke again.

"You looked sick or something last Monday, is everything okay?" I threw it at him to see if I could throw him off. He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Yes, thank you, just a touch of the flu. I hope I didn't offend you with my actions." He answered with a gentle smile.

"No, not all. I am glad you're feeling better." I told him shyly, feeling blush heat up my cheeks. He paused then, and gestured to the microscopes again.

"Ladies first, partner." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Thank you," catching on things didn't have to be exactly like last time.

I leaned over the microscope and looked in, just in case he switched the slides on me.

"Prophase." I said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked. Apparently this wasn't one of the things he wanted to correct. I was tempted to tell him 'yes, I minded', but I decided to be good. I slid the microscope over and felt the electric charge as Edward's hand brushed mine. I blushed and he chuckled.

"Prophase," he confirmed before writing it on the paper. I bit my tongue to stop me from saying something rude. Edward was now looking at the second slide. "Anaphase."

I held my handout. "May I?" I asked politely even if I knew he was right. He smiled and past it to me. I looked in and saw he was right.

"Next slide, please?" I asked not looking at him. I felt him place a slide in my hand. I put in the new one expecting 'Interphase', but that isn't what I saw. I froze with when I read:

**Marry Me ?**

I looked up and saw Edward was on one knee before me. He took my left hand in his; tears start to fill my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, a year ago I first saw you and fell in love with you. Even if it took me awhile to figure it out. I made mistakes in the past and I can't promise I won't make them in the future. But I can promise that I will never stop loving you not for all eternity. Will you please, Marry Me?" His eyes bore into mine, I saw all his love and nervousness. I sat in shock for a few seconds, not able to get my mouth to move. Finally, I reached for the answer sheet to the lab and wrote down the answer to slide three with a shaking hand and passed him the slip.

He looked confused until I gestured again to the sheet. He looked at what I wrote.

**YES**

His eyes flew back to mine and his face broke out into a smile on his face bigger than I had ever seen it. I smiled just as radiantly back at him. He leaned in, kissed me long and hard pulling me off my seat as he stood. The kiss went on for a few minutes.

"Thank you." his eyes were bright and appeared to be dancing.

"My pleasure," I said softly.

"Would you like your ring?" he asked hesitantly, remembering my reaction in the book.

"Yes, just as long as you know once it's on, it's never coming off." I teased him, his smile widened.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Ooo. It's so pretty," I said glancing down at the oval ring covered in small diamonds. Edward took it out of its spot in the satin lining and slipped it on to my finger. He kissed my fingers, my hand working slowly up my arm to the neck and ending with a kiss to my mouth. I deepened the kiss, which he enthusiastically returned. He pulled away when I was breathless and my heart was pounding.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I whispered at the end of the kiss.

"As I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen," he whispered back.

"Masen Cullen," I corrected him with a smile.

"I beg your pardon, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen." His smile got impossibly bigger before capturing my lips again.

I lost track of time until he pulled back again.

"We need to get going, before Charlie thinks I kidnapped you." Edward chuckled.

"If we must," I pulled back with a pout. I moved to start cleaning up.

"I don't think so," Edward grabbed my hand lacing our fingers. My new ring twinkled in the candlelight.

"We can't leave this here?" I looked around.

"Don't worry, Alice offered to come by and clean up." He pulled me towards the door.

"So she knows you were going to propose?" I asked. Then again, what was I thinking, she does see the future.

"Yes, I actually wanted to run this idea by her. I knew I screwed up in the book; I didn't want to make that same mistake twice. She wouldn't tell me your answer though. She kept me blocked on that." Edward smirked.

"Good," I smiled.

"You do know though, if you did this on the first day, I wouldn't have said 'yes'. I probably would've chucked the microscope at you then ran from the room screaming in terror." I teased him while swinging our hands between us.

"I would hope not. You probably would've missed me and hit Newton with your aim. Then, would've probably tripped while running from the room and gotten yourself hurt." Edward teased back, his eyes were shining bright, as I blushed. "However, that might have not been so bad after all. Mike would be out for the count. I wouldn't have to worry about backhanding him into a wall. Then I would have to do the gentlemanly thing and carry you to the nurse's office to make sure that you were okay." He smiled devilishly at me as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. It was at that moment I tripped over nothing at all, because my eyes were on his.

"That's it," Edward pretending to scowl, but he was struggling to do so. With one quick movement I was up and in his arms again.

"Edward put me down." I insisted trying to pout, but I was giggling too much.

"No can do, love. I promised Charlie you would come home in one piece." He kissed my cheek, while I rolled my eyes.

When we were back at the car he finally put me down, I turned slightly to face him.

"So can I drive?' I smiled at him. His face froze, the euphoric smile fell slightly.

I rubbed one hand up his chest to the back of his neck and bit my lip trying not to blush.

"You did say I could. Though you also said you would take your shirt off for me, but you haven't done that yet either." I pouted at him; taking my other hand and played with a button on his shirt. He stilled my hand with his.

"Tell you what. I'll take my shirt off for you tonight. However, I wish you would wait until it is daylight out on a Saturday for you to drive the Vanquish." He offered.

"Will we be able to start practicing?" I played with hair at the nap of his neck.

"Hmm, I guess we can look into that," Edward leaned down and kissed my neck causing my heart to skip a beat and I blushed.

"I guess I can be happy with that," I pull on his head until I am able to gaze up into Edward's eyes which I notice have darkened. I wasn't really interested in driving the Vanquish much anyways. I was more looking forward to what was going to happen tonight. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed the hollow of his throat. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me into him.

"Later," he whispered into my ear. I gave him a small pout. "I don't think I have told you yet that I like the jacket."

"Do you? I got it with you in mind. You seemed to like that I had one in the book." I glanced at him through my eyelashes.

"The image I had in my mind from the book doesn't do you justice. Seeing the real thing is exceedingly better. Especially when paired with this blouse. Although I do think you are trying to kill me with those shoes and skirt." His eyes were dark, but twinkling.

"You're exaggerating," I rolled my eyes while blushing, but was secretly pleased I was getting this response from him.

"Am I," he raises one eyebrow and kisses me hard and backing me up until I was leaning against the car with him pressing lightly against me. My heart started beating wildly.

"We can continue later, my sweet fiancée." He pulled away leaving me breathless.

He opened the car door for me to get inside. Then, he ran to his side to bring me back to Charlie's.

**A/N:** **Not the end. Parts of this chapter's dialog is from Twilight chapter 'Open Book'. So did Edward do better with his proposal? I hope you like it.**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 60 The Windy City (BPOV)**

It was toward the spring break week, Edward and I were wandering around the Chicago History Museum. We were heading back to Forks tomorrow. We had spent the first three days in Jacksonville with Renée. Some how we hit a rare rainy stretch so it worked out perfectly for Edward who did not need to hide out as much.

Renée was disappointed though; she was hoping the sunny weather would convince me to go to college in Florida. She was pleased to hear that I had applied to Dartmouth and got accepted.

I was nervous telling her about our engagement. Her response was to give me a hug then asked if I was happy and if it was what I wanted. I told her 'yes' and she smiled and hugged me again teary eyed. She then caught Edward off-guard by hugging him as well and welcomed him to the family. Everywhere she dragged us those few days she bragged about her daughter and future son-in-law getting into Dartmouth.

When we left, Renée asked to be involved with the wedding planning. She wanted to come with me dress shopping, but I had told her that I already found a dress, which I had been finally allowed to see after Edward and I were officially engaged. The dress was even better than described in the book. Renée although was disappointed. But I promised her that Esme and Alice would make her involved with the rest of the preparations.

When we first arrived to Chicago, Edward rented a car, he drove through historical parts of Chicago. He showed me parks he would've played in his youth. Whereabouts his school was the route he would've walked. The last stop was his parents' house. It was between renters, so Edward led me inside to explore. The kitchen was updated in appliances, but the feel of the house still was still early 1900's. Edward showed me where his first piano would've been. He led me upstairs where he showed me his bedroom. We then explored the attic, which he said he hadn't been in awhile. There was some old furniture stored there and an old chest. He played with the lock and got it open. Inside the items were in good condition. I found an old baby blanket first, which must have belonged to Edward. There were some other old clothes. At the bottom we found some photos. A small smile formed on Edward's face when he saw them.

"These are my parent's on their wedding day." he showed me the aged photo of a happy looking couple. He looked just like his father except for his hair, which was his mother's. Even though it wasn't obvious in the photo I knew he had his mother's eyes too. I looked at another photo of a happy baby.

"Is this you," I asked. Edward looked slightly embarrassed as he nodded. There was another photo of Edward. Looking about the age he was now. He told me it was the last photo taking of him before he got sick.

We ended up taking the photos with us and, after some pouting, the blanket too. Right before we left the attic I noticed an old wooden crib in the corner. I went over and looked at it, it seemed to be in good condition. I fell in love with it thinking of how Edward as a baby slept in it.

"I want this for our baby," I hesitantly asked Edward running a hand over the smooth bars.

He looked it over as well and, hesitated briefly, while looking my eyes.

"I'll make some arrangements then for it to be shipped." He kissed my cheek. He carried the crib downstairs and left it in an empty room with a note on it.

The next day we checked out Millennium Park, we spent most of the day there. That night Edward took me to a performance in The Chicago Theatre where a collection of Debussy music was being played. The old theater was something in itself to experience with the old architecture. I spent the time as the music played looking around in awe. Edward told me that it was built after he was changed in 1921, but it was being talked about it before his chance.

Now, here we were on our last day. We spent the morning at Navy Pier. We went on a few rides. It was the afternoon and we were exploring the Chicago History Museum. We were checking out a Model T car when I heard a voice behind me.

"Shopping for a new car, Bella," I whirled around to see Edward's siblings. Emmett was smirking at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise as Edward's arm circled my waist.

"We are here to join you guys for the last night. We are going to go out to dinner and then to the Goodman Theatre with you tonight," Alice chirped, launching herself into me for a hug. After the books were done, we have hung out a couple times either double or triple dating. Usually we avoided restaurants though.

"Ompf," the air was knocked out of me.

"Alice," Edward hissed.

"Sorry," she looked guilty.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. We now were seated in a restaurant, which I still found ridiculous. None of them ate, so it seemed silly to go just for me. I cold have just done room service. However, Emmett said we really needed to go to the one place. Somehow he even managed to block it from Edward.

I had to laugh at the Restaurant he dragged us into: T.G.I Fridays. Why, because it was Friday. Edward was more than annoyed because he didn't like taking me to chain restaurants. Earlier in the week it had been more fine dining. I actually was enjoying the more layback atmosphere.

The waiter came over to get our orders. Immediately Edward stiffened and wrapped his arm around me.

"My name is Mike. What can I get you?" he issued me a wink. I heard Edward growl before he spoke. What is it with guys name Mike?

"My fiancée and I will both have the Cajun Shrimp and Chicken Pasta with cokes to drink" He pulled my left hand to his lips and kissed it, making a point of showing off the ring. I turned bright red, but smiled. The waiter cleared his throat and turned to Rose not bothering with any certain order of taking down what we wanted.

"What can I get you miss?" He smiled brightly at her.

"My wife wants your Balsamic Glazed Chicken Caesar and I will have Jack Daniel's® Flat Iron rare. Both of us will have water." He narrowed his eyes at the waiter who took a huge step back knocking into another waiter who almost dropped his tray. I covered a giggle with my hand.

"And for the two of you?" glancing first at Alice then at Jasper, probably picking up on a pattern.

"We are actually having the same as them," Jasper pointed to Emmett and Rose as he wrapped his other arms around Alice. The waiter nodded and hurried off.

"Was all that really necessary," Rose asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes," all three boys answered at once. I just giggled with Alice then scanned the walls. There was a bunch of memorabilia on the wall of old time Chicago. I was looking at an old picture of a hospital which had employees in front of it. I stared hard at it.

"Earth to Bella, come in Bella," I rolled my eyes; then decided to be playful.

"Yes, Earth," I turned back to Edward.

"What are looking at so intently?" he asked trying to hide a smirk.

"Isn't that Carlisle in that picture?" I asked softly only wanting them to hear me, nodding my head in its direction. The rest of table's heads swiveled toward the picture.

"Leave it to Bella to find something like that amongst everything else." Jasper chuckled.

I started glancing around the rest of the room.

"Now what are you looking for?" Edward kissed my cheek.

"Trying to see if there is a picture of you anywhere," I shrugged biting my lip. He removed my lip from my teeth with a finger but start glancing around too. The others started to follow suite.

"I don't think we are going to find anything." Alice told me.

"Interesting," Edward said next, but it confused me, since it didn't seemed to make sense after what Alice said. I wasn't the only one who gave him a confused look. It only seemed to make sense to Jasper.

"Jasper just told me they ran into Garrett this week. Seems like they convinced him to go up to Denali," Edward informed me.

"I just told him I had a vision that he was needed there. Didn't go into much detail, but to tell him what he would find will make him very happy and Jasper made him curious about it." Alice smiled leaning into Jasper. It was about that time our waiter brought our food. I slightly wondered if he rush ordered it after being scared off by the guys.

I had just taken a bite when Rose spoke.

"What are you doing?" she sounded so disgusted, I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. I looked up to find her looking at Emmett and Jasper not at me. Both of them were not only cutting their meat, but were about take bites of it too. I forgot about my own food and watched. They placed in their mouths and started chewing, their faces were priceless.

"Apparently, they have a bet," Edward snickered as Rose and Alice stared at their husbands in disbelief.

"What's the bet? Who's going to get sick first?" I laughed as I started to eat. They both scowled at me, before taking a third bite, swallowing with difficulty.

I quickly ate my dinner and Edward smoothly moved some off his on to my plate to look as if he had eaten half of his dinner. About half way through the meal he switched our drinks too. I was about finished when I noticed Jasper and Emmett looking very green for vampires. They quickly excused themselves from the table.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked as my gaze followed them out the door.

"Yes, they are going to be fine." Alice sighed and shook her head. We were interrupted by clapping and singing by the wait staff as they sang Happy Birthday to a nearby table.

That gave me an idea. I had gotten Emmett back for his teasing of the books with decorating his car. But Jasper had been teasing me too, just not as bad. Hmm, maybe I should do something. Alice twinkling laughter caught my attention. I looked over at her. Edward was chuckling as well.

"Do it," she nodded her head. Rose looked at the two of us confused.

"None of you will warn him right?" Alice and Edward shook their heads.

"Warn who, about what?" Rose looked at me with curiosity and some annoyance about being left out.

"Just some pay back for Jasper," I smiled innocently. Rose raised an eyebrow and started to open her mouth when Mike appeared at the table.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He started to clear the table.

"Yes, actually. You see it is our friend Jasper's birthday." I announced pointing to his empty seat.

"Blonde guy, right?" We nodded. "Okay what kind of dessert?" Mike asked.

"Brownie Obsession." I answered.

"Anyone else for desert?" he asked. We shook our heads 'no' since I will be the one to eat the brownie.

Mike left and Edward turned to me. "Now we are going to have to distract you so you don't warn him something is up." Shoot that was right. Jasper might get tipped off by my emotions. Before I could respond the boys came back to the table.

"You both okay?" Rose asked directing the focus to her.

"Yeah," they both mumbled.

"Are you going to do it again?" Alice smirked but rubbed Jasper shoulders.

"No," they spoke in union.

"Are we ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Almost, Bella is getting dessert." Edward answered. I had stayed quiet and focused on feeling concern for them. Likely there was not much of a lull. Clapping and singing erupted from the kitchen again. The boys looked up in curiosity since they were gone last time.

"Ooo, I wonder who they are going to be embarrassing." Emmett's eyes lit up excitedly. He looked confused as they headed our way.

I had hard time stifling my giggles, but I noticed the same of Alice and Rose. Jasper was looking at us curiously, until they arrived at our table announcing his name. His head shot up and he looked completely shocked.

"Happy Birthday, man!" Emmett yelled, smiling evilly.

"You?" Jasper narrowed his eyes at Emmett.

"Not me, but I wished I had," Emmett started snickering. Jasper's eyes shot to Edward and then to me, where my guilt must have tipped him off.

"You?" Jasper asked me. I blushed bright red and giggled. Alice moved the brownie from in front of Jasper and handed it to me.

"Why not? I do owe you for all the teasing you did during the books?" I smiled as I took a big bite of the desert. Jasper start to chuckle with a small smile on his face.

"Watch your back, little sister, this is war." He smirked at me. I was laughing too hard to be sacred at the moment. The others joined in with laughter.

A short while later we were on our way to the Goodman Theatre.

"What are we seeing anyways?" I asked as I laced my fingers with Edward. Edward gave a low chuckle.

"Disney's version of **Beauty and the Beast**." He told me with another chuckle. I laughed.

"If your brothers get up and start dancing and singing in the aisle, I'm out of there," I started to laugh harder and Edward joined in.

"Let's hope that was a one time performance." Edward rolled his eyes, but laughed with me. All in all it was a much better spring break than running off to Volterra.

**A/N: Menu items belong to T.G.I. Fridays. Just a small glimpse into the future; another three chapters after this. Hopefully I will be able to get everyone a bit of everything. I figured Renée would react fairly well since she knew that they were soul mates. She didn't overreact in the book overall. I will have Charlie's reaction in the next book.**

**Thank you for all reviews. I am so glad you all liked the proposal. I started working on that chapter back when I was still working on New Moon. I had to right a happy chapter to get way from all the depressing ones. **


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 61: All Wet! (EPOV)**

I arrived with Charlie back at his house fully drenched.

"What was that boy thinking? He grew up fishing with his father, he knows better than to stand up in a boat." Charlie was grumbling under his breath. I held back my laughter, if he only knew.

Surprisingly our fishing trip was going to be in La Push. Jacob had called the house the night before to tell me that they were going to allow me over the border this one time, but the pack requested that I be accompanied by Jacob, Embry and Jared. I told him that it was fine and I was grateful for the allowance. Carlisle was thrilled by the news thinking how great it was to build better relations with the pack.

Bella also helped me get ready before the trip. Even if she didn't care for fishing, she knew her gear. She made sure I had what I needed in a tackle box and took out things that she told me would look like I was showing off. She also told me to wear old clothes. She wasn't awake when I left with Charlie in the early morning.

When we arrived we were greeted by the others, who were already down there. We ended up in two small boats. Charlie, Jacob and myself in one boat. Billy, Embry and Jared in another. Charlie didn't think much of the others joining us. The time started off slow. Billy caught the first fish followed by Charlie. After about half-an-hour we each had caught a fish each except for Jared, he wasn't paying attention. At first, he was apologizing to me about what happened to Bella the day that they kidnapped her. I could see through his thoughts it was mainly Paul acting alone and he was caught in the aftermath. I took the higher road since I knew Bella wouldn't want me fighting. I talked low enough that I knew he could hear me, but Charlie couldn't, that I wasn't mad anymore. After that he was thinking about Kim.

Jacob was interesting to listen to. He would watch me, every once in awhile telling me that if I ever hurt Bella again he wouldn't hesitate to turn the pack on me, I only nodded. He also told me through his mind that the pack was curious about the outcome of the last book. I told him I would tell him another time, glancing at Charlie. He nodded.

Out loud we casually talked about the upcoming Mariner's season and school.

Jacob and the others boys were getting bored and restless. Jacob was thinking about his car and also the motorbikes he was working on. He ended up getting the bikes that Bella's had in the books. I was relieved that Bella had no interest in them.

As we sat in the boats I gazed up some cliffs in time to see a figure jump. My immediate thoughts went to Bella. It shook me to the core to see the cliffs she would've jumped off if I didn't come back. Jacob followed my gaze. Yeah, I am glad I got there in time in the book. I do not know why she thought doing that by herself would come out okay. He sent his thoughts to me. I had told him I was glad he was there too.

Jacob looked at me and Charlie a few times, then asked if I was trying to score brownie points. I nodded slightly to which he smirked. He then told me he was sorry for being such a jerk in the books and he rather be friends with Bella than lose out completely. He said to prove that, he would help me with my brownie points. I didn't get a chance to tell him that Charlie didn't see him that way for Bella. Jacob suddenly stood up in the boat and stretched, tipping the boat with the three of us in it.

"Oopps," was all he said as Charlie started cursing and muttering. Billy was looking at his boy in shock, then he roared in laughter. After we righted the boat, I helped Charlie back in and helped collect our stuff. We ended up calling it an early day. We headed to shore and packed up our gear to leave.

So here we were back at the house.

"Sorry about this Edward. Usually it is only the fish that are the wet ones." Charlie grumbled.

"That's okay, Chief. The wet doesn't bother me too much. We do live here in Forks after all." I chuckled making a joke of it.

"Well, maybe we can try this again. I know you and Bells are engaged now. For her I am going to try, but I'm not going to lie to you, I think the two of you are too young for this. However, I realize I'm not going to be able to stop you. She is my baby, if you hurt her, I will come after you." Charlie looked at me.

We had told him of our engagement the same night we got engaged, which pleased me that Bella was comfortable enough to announce it already. Although her exact words were, 'Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes. And No I am not pregnant.' Charlie wasn't that pleased, he wanted to argue against it, but he was afraid we would elope if he pressed too hard. He asked Bella to wait until after college, but she refused, saying that she didn't want to wait since we wanted to live together when we went to college. I even added in I didn't want to live together without being married. I watched as he struggled in his mind about being afraid we would make the same mistake as him and Renée. Than his thoughts turned to how Bella had looked the past few months compared to now. He sighed, told us he wasn't going to stop us. He told Bella to call Renée and tell her, he had hoped that she would talk Bella out of it. Not too much different from the book except no laughing fit. Bella informed him she wanted to do it in person during spring break, which we did. Luckily that went well.

"I understand, sir. Believe me when I say I love Bella more than anything. I'd rather hurt myself then her. I just don't want to live another moment without her by my side if I can help it," I told him sincerely.

"Alright, then. Looks as if we have been spotted." He glanced at the front door. Bella was standing in the doorway in jeans and short sleeve t-shirt with her arms across her chest as if she was cold. Her eyebrow was furrowed in concern, she was holding a couple of towels in her hand. I knew she was nervous about me going into La Push with the treaty and all.

"Bella, get back in the house before you get yourself sick." I told her climbing out of the car.

"Me? I'm not the one soaking wet! What happened? Billy called and said you fell in but how?" She was now trying not to start laughing at the sight of us.

"His boy, Jacob, not the brightest egg, he decided to stand up in the boat. The fool ends up falling in, taking Edward and myself with him when he did." Charlie shook his head. Bella could no longer stifle her giggles.

"I suppose you think that this is funny?" I told her walking up the front stoop. She shook her head, but her eyes were full of amusement. I suddenly smiled wickedly at her. "I don't think I have giving you a hug yet today, love." I grabbed her and pull her into a hug.

"Eww, Edward, you're soaking wet," she whined while trying to push me away.

"That's what happens when you fall in the lake, Bella." Charlie laughed at her entering the house.

"Thanks, I don't think I would've gotten that," Bella rolled her eyes. "Since you are here, can I ride with you to your house? I was about to leave when Billy called."

"Of course, love." I grabbed her bag that is at the bottom of the stairs. Tonight was the baseball game against the wolves. She was staying at our house with the pretense of sleepover with Alice to discuss wedding plans.

"I'm catching a ride with Edward, Dad," Bella yelled up the stairs grabbing her jacket.

"I will be at Sue's tonight for dinner if you need me," he called back.

Bella was happy with this revelation. Despite Carlisle's best efforts, Harry didn't make it. She hadn't wished Harry harm, but she was hoping that Charlie would have someone once she was gone. She knew that having Charlie around after her change could cause complications. After what had happened with the Volturi in the books she didn't want to risk his life.

I led her over to the Volvo where I opened the door for her. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down. I tossed her bag in the back. Before getting in on my side, I placed the towel that Bella gave me on the seat.

"So explain to me why Jacob thought it was a good idea to stand in the boat?" Bella started to laugh again. My annoyance at the wolf had dissipated seeing Bella laughing.

"Fool. He asked me if I was trying to earn brownie points with your father. When I said 'yes', he apparently decided to help out." I shook my head smirking as Bella laughed harder.

A few hours later, we arrived at the baseball field. I made sure Bella was dressed warmly. Plus, I had portable heated blanket and those little heat packets for hands and feet just in case. Bella thought I was going over board, but I didn't care. I didn't need any wolves claiming they could help keep her warm.

Right before we left, Alice brought Bella a heavy hooded sweatshirt she was now wearing. It was deep blue and on the back in huge white lettering it said Team Virgo with the name Lamb underneath. Bella got a big kick out of it and immediately put it on.

I stood with my arms wrapped around Bella as she leaned back into me waiting for the arrival of the pack.

Em and Jazz were tossing a ball back and forth. Alice was frowning because for once while playing ball she was going to be totally blind. Rose was scowling at the idea of being around the wolves.

I heard the wolves before the arrived. They were in wolf form and paused outside of the clearing to phase back into human form.

"They are here. They are just phasing and will be joining us shortly," I spoke softly. Jazz and Em stopped throwing the ball and came running in to join the rest of us.

Carlisle stood out front to greet our guests.

Six young men came out from the trees, only dressed in shorts. Why couldn't they have worn shirts?

"Gentlemen, greetings?" Carlisle spoke warmly.

"Thank you for this opportunity. Before we start, some of us are curious of the outcome in the last book," Sam spoke with a cool and collective face.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all wondering about that. In the end, luckily it didn't come to a fight. Turns out Bella's power were stronger than any of us thought. The Volutri knew they would have a dismal chance at best of beating us. They didn't like the chances." Carlisle told them.

_Did she lie to us?_ Paul was scowling in our direction. The others thoughts ranged from curious to suspicious too. Already I didn't care for Paul, particularly after he hurt and kidnapped Bella. However, I wasn't going to start anything, Bella made me promise to let it go.

"Bella didn't lie to you. We didn't know how strong her shield was until the very last part of the book during the confrontation itself. Bella, as it turns out, will be a very powerful mental shield. Which we could have already guessed at, since she can block powers like mine, Aro, Jane's. However, what we didn't know was she was going to be able to project her shield to protect others as well. Bella was strong enough to protect all of us from all the Volturi's powers, powers which they rely on to win. Without any powers on their side they're weak and nearly defenseless." I told them, holding Bella close to me while I glared at Paul.

"Good thing Bella is on our side then," Jacob smiled.

"We were not insinuating she was lying." Sam spoke up.

"Maybe you weren't" I continued my glared on the now nervous looking wolf. His body started to shake slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett shifted his position so he was between Paul and Bella more.

Sam shifted his own gaze at Paul and frowned slightly. He turned back and looked at me.

"Edward, we owe you an apology for what happened with Bella that day. We never had any attention of hurting Bella or taking her like that. Some of us were presumptuous that day. Trust me, those involved didn't get off without punishment for it." Sam apologized to me. In a few wolves heads I saw the form of punishment he had inflected. Not good enough if you ask me.

"Forgiveness isn't mine to give. It is Bella's, which I know she has graciously done so." I nodded at him.

"Shall we go over more pleasing matters and start this game," Carlisle suggested breaking the tension.

"Let's do this thing?" Quil was excitedly bouncing around. In fact the boy reminded me a lot of Emmett, who was also getting excited. We went over the rules of the game. We agreed that they weren't allowed to phase to help them out. Jasper and I weren't not allowed to use out powers to our advantage. I promised to due my best not read their minds, but they were aware it wasn't a power I could turn off.

Bella and Esme were going to referee. Luckily, the wolves had not aversion to Esme making the calls.

The game ran smoothly for the most part. There were a few rough spots. One spot in particular was when Jared decided to slide into third, knocking Rose down and making a huge pile of dust that got in her hair. Needless to say she wasn't happy and Jasper actually had to use his ability to calm things down. We finally convinced her he didn't do it on purpose.

The second time was when Quil accidently let go of the bat mid swing and it almost hit Bella in the head, if Esme didn't catch it quickly enough. Emmett had to grab on to me before I got to Quil. Quil apologized profusely and Bella managed to calm me down, reminding me it was an accident and she was fine.

Now we were ahead due to a grand slam Emmett hit bringing myself, Carlisle and Jasper home. The Wolves were up to bat with runners on second and third and two outs. Sam did a few practice swings before stepping up to the plate. Alice pitched the ball and Sam hit a pop up so high it disappeared into the clouds. Embry made it home and Paul was rounding third when the ball came back into view. The ball hit the ground, Jasper scooped it up and threw it to Em who was at third. Paul scored a run just before Sam was tagged out at third.

The wolves were up by one as we were up to bat for the final round. Rose was quick to score a double and then Jasper a single. Emmett struck out. Alice was up to bat next.

"Everyone move in, there's no way short stuff is going to hit anything." Paul snickered in left field, Alice scowled. She hit a line-drive on the first ball out into left field into Paul's head. I choked back my laughter as he shook his head completely stunned. He grabbed the ball and threw it to second. However, Jacob was laughing so hard. He dropped it before catching it and Alice made it to second. Rose scored a run and Jasper was now on third. Carlisle was next out, but was out at first. I was now up to bat, I gave Bella a quick wink before stepping up to bat. I let the first ball go by as a strike. I swung on the second pitch sending far out into center field into the brush as Quil went scrambling out for it. I rounded first and saw Jasper cross home plate, I approached second as Alice skipped lightly across home and into Jasper's arms as he swung her around. Quil was throwing the ball to Jared at third. I slid, but was tagged out. I stood up and in good sportsmanship shook Jared's hand.

Emmett yelled out in celebration because we had won the game. Most of us shook hands in the end. Rose, to no ones surprise, refused to. I just scooped Bella into my arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Congratulations, good game." Jacob held his hand out to me, which I shook.

"Also, congratulations to both of you on your engagement," he added sincerely.

"Thank you, Jake. You guys played a good game." Bella smiled as she tightened her arms around my waist.

"Yes, it was a good game. Maybe we can do it again someday," I nodded.

"I think the rest of the pack will like that. Next time we will be winning though." Jacob smirked. He turned and waved as he caught up to the rest of the pack.

I felt Bella run her warm little hands up my chest and wrap them around my neck. I looked down to see her eyes sparkling with love.

"Congratulations on your win," she smiled shyly at me. I leaned down to kiss her soft warm lips. Our lips moved together and I heard her heart start to fly. I pulled back slightly.

"Thank you. Let's get home and get you into bed." I smiled at her.

"But I'm not tired," she pouted. I smiled playfully.

"I didn't say you were. The others are hunting before returning. I thought you might like to 'practice' a bit." I gave her what she called my crooked grin. I figured she was right in the book, practicing would lead me getting more use to being intimate with her. Now that we were engaged I wasn't afraid to allow the progression. Especially, if led to a happy honeymoon and the baby we both wanted. Her face turned a soft shade of pink and her heart sped up.

"What are you waiting for then," She smiled and I shifted her so she was now on my back before racing for home.

**A/N: So this would probably be set around April after Spring break area. More to come with probably some surprises. I am going to try something new that I haven't seen before, just to be different. I don't think it too outrageous though. My husband said it works so we will see what you all think.**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 62 All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait.**

Edward drove up route 89 in New Hampshire on our way to our new home in Hanover, New Hampshire. We had gotten off our plane in Manchester from our honeymoon. One of Edward's siblings left his car waiting for us. As we drove along the stretch of highway I looked out the window thinking back to our wedding.

It was truly the best day of my existence so far. The wedding was fairly straight from the book. Alice wanted to change everything so it would be new; however, I told her I didn't want it to change. So she willing complied.

The wedding went beautiful. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be prier to the start of the wedding. The only thing I worried about was falling down the stairs. I was so so nervous that Alice relented to agree I could wear ballet slippers instead of heels. I did have a death grip on Charlie's arm going down the stairs much to the amusement to my future brothers. I knew I wouldn't be nervous marrying Edward, because I seen a glimpse of he out come and I was ready for it.

We did change a few things though. First off the Cullens had better relations with the pack after playing them a couple time with baseball, so we invited them to the wedding.

Some accepted the invite. Sam came with Emily, Embry and Quil also came. Jacob came and he had a date. Her name was Lizzie and it wasn't until later on the Edward reminded me that she most likely the girl from the book that Jacob met in Seattle. Apparently Jacob met her in a part shop in Tacoma one day. Edward said they very much were in love with each other, but Jacob hadn't imprinted.

The pack wasn't the only Quileutes that came to the wedding. Sue came with her two children. Her and Charlie were getting close, they weren't dating as of yet though. I was happy for him. Glad to know that there will be someone there for him. I knew when I said goodbye to my parents that it was going to be for the last time. Part of me was very sad about that, but I kept reminding myself it was for the best.

Edward and I still had our honeymoon. I think for the most part that the beginning went better for this time around. I still had some bruising. Personally I didn't think it was all that bad. But for a better part of a day Edward beat himself up over it. Although he was still upset with himself he didn't over react as he did in the book.

Instead refusing to touch me, he instead tried to pamper me with warm baths. He didn't seize being intimate to my joy. When we approached the end of the first week and I asked Edward if thought it was too early to take a pregnancy test. He calculated in his head and told me it wouldn't hurt to try. I had already noticed an increase to my appetite and was tired more than normal, so I hoped that was a good thing. However, like the book Edward did keep me busy during the day except with addition to stolen moments. Like the by the waterfall, I bit my lip blushing thinking about it.

I'm not sure who was happier when the test turned out positive my self or Edward. He wanted to head back immediately as a precaution, but I wanted to stay a few more days. In the end I won out. But Edward told me the first signs of me being sick we were heading home. In addition to the eggs he had stocked up on there was some donated blood packets just in case.

I lost the argument about only animal blood with the fetus. Edward and Carlisle didn't want to take chances with it not working. I had also started taking prenatal vitamins at Edward's request before the wedding. I thought it was silly, but he insisted he knew what he was talking about. So I did so to appease him.

When found for sure I was pregnant Edward started to treat me as if I was more fragile than before. I pointed out at this stage of my pregnancy in the books he was running me all over the island. We came to a compromise on the activity of the day. We still did something but with plenty of resting too.

This brings me to arrival back in the states. When on the plane I had my first round of morning sickness. Edward hummed and convinced me to sleep as much as possible. Since we in first class I was able to cuddle more into then we could in coach. When we landed he was able to heat some the blood, using a bottle warmer, that I assuming Alice left in the car. After drinking that I was feeling better enough to eat. We stopped at an IHop not far from the airport. Where I had an omelet and rarest steak they would allow.

We were approaching any place called Great Hollow Forest in Hanover, NH. It was close enough to Dartmouth, but also Dartmouth Hitchcock Hospital; where Carlisle had gotten a job. I sighed as I stared out the window.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to pull over?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine just thinking of our wedding and honeymoon," I smiled softly taking his hand.

"All good, I hope?" Edward teased looking sideways at me.

"The best," I smiled." Oooo" I cried out clutching my stomach. The baby just kicked me.

"What!" Edward whipped his head around in alarm taken his eyes off the road.

"Pay attention to the road." I scolded.

"Bella, you yelled out in pain." Edward panicked. The baby kicked again a little harder.

"Calm down. I'm not in pain. The baby just kicked and surprised me that's all. It didn't hurt. See no bruise." I lifted up my shirt to expose my midriff. Edward sighed in relief.

"Here give me your hand," I took his hand and placed on my belly where I felt a kick previously. His hand wasn't there long before the baby kicked again; Edward's eyes widen.

"Did you feel it?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes, that doesn't hurt?" He asked keeping his hand on my belly rubbing it softly.

"Nope, feels more weird than hurts," I smiled after my response, his face broke into a smile as well. He turned off the road on to a dirt path that went through a stretch of woods.

"Here we are," he announced as a large three story farm house came into view. Esme was going to love restoring it. There was a large field to the back and surrounded by forest.

"It beautiful," I sighed as Edward started to chuckle, I pouted.

"Why is that funny? I'm sure you will more than enough leg room here." I started to get upset. Darn emotions.

"I'm not laughing at you, love. There are some people excited for our arrival," He leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting out of the car.

I waited until he had my door open and he held out a hand for me to help me out of the car we were immediately attacked by hugs by our family.

The girls immediately flocked to feel my belly in hope to feel the baby kick. I noticed Alice flinch a couple of times.

"Oh no! Alice, I'm hurting you aren't I," I felt bad remembering my being pregnant was causing her pain.

"My own fault I tried to see the baby and you," She sighed pouting.

"Have you tried blocking any visions of Bella and anyone around her?" Jasper suggested.

"I'll give it a try. Maybe if I focus my visions on others too it well help." Alice sighed walking some distance away.

"Don't feel sad, love its only for short awhile. Alice knew that this was coming. She is still looking forward to her niece or maybe nephew depending where the chips may lie." Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively.

Edward then gave a quick run down to Carlisle on how I was doing. I was getting hungry again so Esme headed into the house to make me something to eat and Rose ran to heat me some blood to drink. Carlisle informed after I was done eating and took my nap he wanted to give me a physical.

About a week and half later I was big as a house. Alright a slight exaggeration, but it felt that way. My pregnancy was going fairly well. I was weaker than normal, but I wasn't near my deathbed. I was able to eat regularly and drank blood regularly. I managed to convince Edward and Carlisle to try animal blood since I was doing so well. We ended alternating the blood that I drank. Jazz and Em enjoyed the competition would catch me the better animal. I hated to break to him, but it tasted the same to me. Since it was close to the end of the pregnancy the family was hunting every other night. Carlisle and Edward never left at the same time. Edward would only take a quick trip being back within an hour and only if I was asleep.

Edward was so cute. He insisted on reading to the baby and playing music for her while she was in vitro. He would also rub my feet too. He seemed very happy and at peace with my pregnancy.

Now I was resting outside in the fresh air watching as Edward, Jasper and Emmett were building a swing set. They were doing it without the instructions and getting frustrated. Alice and Rose were laughing at them, they completed their toy house and little motorize car even before the guys could get the frame up.

"Why don't you give in and just use the instructions? You don't want the baby to get hurt do you?" I struggled to my feet with Rose's help. I walked carefully over to Edward with the paper in hand. He sighed.

"Of course we don't want the baby to get hurt?" He kissed my cheek reading the paper. He paused and tilted his head to the side. He burrowed his eyebrow in concentration.

"Everything, okay?" Jasper asked. As Edward bent down closer to my belly.

"Everything is perfect. I think Bella is about ready to deliver." He kissed my swollen belly then me.

"You can hear the baby?" I started to get excited, but kept my voice calm in order not to scare the baby. I did experience one cracked rib and some bruises, but otherwise I hadn't had a problem with babies kicking too hard. Jasper helped keep a calm state around me. Which wasn't hard since Edward wasn't flipping out this time around.

"I definitely hear something," Edward still seemed a bit confused.

"Well, ask the baby to look between the legs and tell us the gender. I want to go shopping," Alice was bouncing up and down. She had been focusing hard on the Denali clan since we had been home. It did help to dull her headache since she wasn't focused on me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's the interesting part, but it makes so much more sense now," Edward whispered.

"Want to clue the rest of us in?" Carlisle walked outside with Esme behind him. They must have heard Edward from inside.

"Do you have other names?" Edward asked me, I frowned.

"You don't like Renesmee or is it a boy?" I was trying not to get disappointed.

"No, there is definitely a Renesmee in there." Edward smiled and kissed my belly.

"Then why does she need other names? Quit being so cryptic," Rose was growing irritated. Renesmee was in there, then why did I need other names? I froze and my hand went to my belly that was bigger than they thought it would be.

"Twins?" I asked biting my lip. The others looked surprised.

"Triplets, I think. A girl and two boys," Edward looked at me, smiling widely.

"Triplets!" Alice squealed loudly and the babies kicked hard.

"Ooo, Ow" I whimpered, staggering a little, Rose braced me from behind.

"Sorry," Alice calmed down slightly.

"Dude, triplets! You really got the job done there, Eddie. I'm proud of you," Emmett slapped Edward on the back, he rolled his eyes. Jasper smacked Emmett off the top of the head. I thought for a few minutes on names. Edward didn't have any interest in naming the baby after himself if the baby was a boy, as he had informed me in a brief discussion one night, so in the back of my mind I worked on a few names.

"How about Anthony Masen and Jasmett Rolice?" I asked rubbing my stomach; I couldn't believe it, three of them inside.

"I like it," Edward smiled.

"So do I," Esme came up and wrapped an arm around me.

"Why does Jasper's name get to be first?" Emmett pouted.

"Because Emper doesn't sound as nice." Alice giggled.

"Just face it, I am cooler than you are," Jasper smirked giving Emmett a jokingly push.

"Well, Bella, what do you say that we go deliver those babies of yours?" Carlisle smiled at me. I nodded enthusiastically, but feeling slightly nervous. Edward pulled me into his arms to carry me inside.

**(EPOV)**

I sat in a Bella's old rocking chair holding her hand with one hand and Renesmee in another. Our boys were being feed downstairs by Alice and Rose. I hummed lightly as I rocked Renesmee and listened to Bella's changing heart. Every hour our so I would switch what baby was with me. I compromised not leaving Bella's side and still bonding with our children.

Renesmee was picture perfect from the book. Bronze curls and brown eyes with her special ability to relay her thoughts. This little darling already had us all wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Anthony Masen also had my bronze hair and, a bit of a shocker, my green eyes from when I was human. Bella burst into tears upon seeing them before she was changed. He was the quieter of the three babies. He had a very unique power, he had the ability to bring up past memories of anyone he touched. Rose was feeding him when he showed an image of her playing with her dolls when she was a little girl. Alice was hesitant to hold him after finding that out.

Jasmett Rolice had brown hair and brown eyes just like his mother. He was the loudest out of the three. Besides myself, the only one he would stay calm for was Jasper. He had a special power as well. From across the room he had the ability of broadcasting a person's thoughts out loud for everyone to hear, which we caught on to only because he broadcasted Emmett's thoughts on a game; Rose could verify his lips never moved.

Bella was being very quiet, it marveled how stubborn my angel could be. I knew she would hold it in if she could. As she laid there I told her about our babies and their developments. Alice and Rose were never without a camera in hand. Emmett made sure to video tape them as well. Esme was busy finishing plans for a nursery. I swear at times I saw a hint of a smile on Bella's face as I talked about the baby. Jasper said he noticed her feeling more peaceful when I talked about the baby.

Just then Alice bounced into the room carrying Jasmett.

"Not long much longer. About two hours, Bella," She went over and squeezed Bella's hand. She frowned as she took in Bella's clothes. Like my wife requested I dressed her. I had her in jeans and an old sweatshirt. I knew she wanted old clothes for her first hunt. Alice didn't agree with me. _So we are keeping the babies out of the room?_

We are going to have something with the baby's scent on it. If she thinks she can handle it we will bring the babies in before she hunts. If she unsure at all she will hunt first.

"May I?" Alice asked reaching out for Renesmee, I nodded taking Jasmett from her. "I think she is getting hungry anyways." I told Alice.

"Sure, maybe Emmett would want to feed her. He is getting huge kick that her favorite seems to be bear." Alice giggled.

About two hour later the others minus Rose and Esme filed in to await Bella open her eyes. They stayed downstairs with the babies.

I bit back the slight feeling of remorse when Bella's heart beat for the last time. I stayed close, but let go of Bella's hand right before she opened her eyes.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling in awe. She sat swiftly and glanced around. She spotted me and her face broke out into a smile.

"I love you. I heard you talk about the babies." She jumped off the table and hugged me tightly it actually hurt slightly.

"Too tight, love," I tried to keep the smile on my face. I broke out chuckle as she immediately looked guilty.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt." I pulled her into my arms this time. Knowing I no longer had to be very careful with her. I leaned and kissed her long and hard. I felt her slight shock as I let my tongue beg for entrance into her mouth. She moaned slightly as tongues touched for the first time. I pulled back when I heard Emmett yelling in his head to me.

Bella's eyes sparkled in amusement as I pulled back. Suddenly I was really looking forward to tonight.

Bella turned into took in the other huddle on the other side of the room. She giggled slightly. Jasper just shook his head.

"If I wasn't forewarned, I wouldn't believe it." He smiled at Bella. Who seemed to be in perfect control of herself.

Bella noticeable caught a scent and we waited. She followed it to a baby blanket that we had by the rocking chair. She picked it up and took a whiff.

Anthony's right." She looked at me, with a soft smile as she buried her nose again. She seemed to be in control still. I smiled at the revelations.

"Yes, that is Anthony's." I answered her. She looked at me longingly, as she appeared to be thinking about something.

"I want to see them." She said softly.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella's eyes narrowed than soften.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. She pouted slightly.

"She seems fine. She's definitely in control at the moment." Jasper nodded. _I am glad those books warned me this was coming. She is definitely remarkable how much she is in control._

"Rose and Esme, could you bring up the babies." I called out. They started up the steps coming toward us. Bella moved close to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist as an extra precaution.

Slowly the ladies walked into the room and paused by the door to let Bella get accustom to the scents and heartbeats. Bella was completely relaxed and smiling when she saw them. I knew my angel was going to be just fine.

It was then thatJasmett, with a wail, decided to lunge for his mother out of Esme's arms. Jasper caught him, since Esme also had Anthony in her arms.

"Whoa there, little man, we're getting you to your mama," he smiled, bouncing him slightly. "Are you ready mama?" Jasper smiled. Bella nodded eagerly holding her arms out. The trio, in unison, held out theirs to her.

"Hey Bella, you are going to need a third arm." Emmett chuckled. Bella looked concerned a bit. Then, she moved to the rocking chair and held out her arms again. She looked up at me.

"Stay close, in case that one decides to jump for it again." She smirked. Jasper brought over Jasmett first. He nestled in her left arm. Then, Esme brought over Anthony, finally Rose handed over Renesmee. Belle sighed in delight as she started rock them. They were looking at their mother with smiles on their cherub faces. I could read from their thoughts that they were very happy. Bella's face was glowing with happiness and love.

I knelt next to the chair and watched my happy family, never feeling more content then I did right now. A year ago I never thought this could ever be possible. What a fool I was. I sent out a prayer of thanks to S.M. for helping me correct what could have been disastrous. At the moment, I could not picture anything better. Not only has Bella finally got her happy ever after but I knew it was mine as well.

"I love you, my Bella," I whispered. She looks at with twinkling newborn eyes filled with love.

"As I love you," She smiled as I leaned in and kissed her softly.

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow I finally reached the end of this. I hope you liked the ending. I did triplets mainly to change it up some. The other story of them reading book I have read they always seem to do just Renesmee or Twins. I wanted it to be a bit different. Especially with the little boy that looks like human Edward. **

**I gave Jacob a happy ending as well. I think he could really hit of with that girl in Seattle if he wasn't worried about imprinting. Now the babies have a chance to be kids, **

**As of now I am not going to right anything so far into the future, because everything I tried doesn't work out right to my liking. I am debating on outtakes, but I am not sure yet.**

**Thank you to all that have followed this story and especially those of you who have reviewed. **


	63. Outakes 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake: 1 All I want for Christmas is My Family Back. (APOV)**

I glanced out at the snow that was falling out the window, feeling depressed. Here it was, only a couple of days before Christmas, but you would never know it by our house. Usually Esme, Rose and I have the whole house decorated but not this year. Our family has been torn apart and crumbling since that day back in September. How did I not see any of this coming? I berated myself. I wasn't the only one in the family that was affected by this.

Carlisle and Esme felt like they lost both a daughter and a son. Emmett felt like he lost a baby sister. He hadn't given up on Edward yet. In fact, he might be the only optimistic one left. He still believed Edward would go back for Bella. Rose was probably the only one remotely happy with the situation. She thought Bella should have a human life, without us.

My poor Jazzy, he was taking it hard. He blamed himself for nearly killing Bella. He also thought he was to blame for Edward thinking we had to leave. He was depressed and sullen, even more so than when I first met him. Edward was a shell of his formal self. He only briefly met up with us after he left Bella. He stayed long enough to say he was leaving by himself for awhile. He left with no bags, just his cell and charger. We tried contacting him, but he rarely responded. For the past month, I was getting a vision of him in this dirty attic in Rio just staring off to space. The only thing that had changed was how dark his eyes were getting. He was virtually starving himself.

I fight the urge to look to see how Bella was doing. It kills me not to check up on her. With her ability to attract danger I am constantly worried about her. Edward thought we were the ones who brought the danger. Maybe he is right in a way. However, there were times that if Edward wasn't a vampire able to save her life, than she would be dead by now.

Yesterday, I received a vision of getting a package. I knew that it was going to be four books. I saw the whole family sitting around reading them. All I could get was the sense of it being important.

I turn away from the window when I hear the doorbell ring. It is the delivery person; I went to answer the door.

"Here you go, Miss. Happy Holidays!" He hands me the package and hurries back to his truck.

The first thing I notice is a letter addressed to me on the outside of the package.

I tear it and read it.

**Dear Alice,**

**You don't know me, but in a way we are a lot alike, only my visions come out in my writing. I seen what has occurred to your family and future events; my hope in reading my books will end any hurt and pain that may fall upon your family. **

**I hope that your family can be put together and get back its missing part. Of course, you know I mean Bella.**

**You are probably the best at hiding things from Edward, so don't let him know about this letter. If he does, he could run again before he realizes what his running is actually doing to his beloved.**

**Don't look for Bella. You won't like what you see. But, rest assured, she is alive, at least for the time being. My prayers are with you for the fast healing of your family. **

**S.M.**

I lit the letter from a burning candle and toss it in the fireplace. For the first time in months I was hopeful. My eyes cloud over and I get another vision. This time I see around the fireplace, in Forks, us reading from the books. That isn't the only difference; Bella was sleeping in Edward's lap with his arms tightly around her. My sister was back, and soon, judging by the fact that there was a Christmas tree in the vision. This S.M. was right, Bella looked sick. I bit back my squeal of joy so as not to alert any one. Thank goodness Jazzy was at the airport picking up Emmett and Rose.

I heard a car and I quickly calm myself down. Jazzy, Rose and Emmett enter with their luggage. Emmett gave me a big bear hug and Rose just crossed her arms.

"What is this all about? We cut our honeymoon short for this," Rose grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, you and Emmett have been on more honeymoons than anyone I know. This is important." I noticed Carlisle and Esme are now in the room.

"Well, then?" Emmett encouraged.

"We aren't all here yet." I avoid their eyes.

"Does this mean Edward is on his way back?" Esme's eyes started to spark with hope.

"No, but this is where you two come in," I looked at Jazzy and Emmett who suddenly look on guard.

"You see, in the package is something essential to the survival of our family. We are going to need Edward here for it or all hope is lost." I might have over dramatized.

"Please tell me you're exaggerating," Carlisle looked worried as my husband eyebrows raised looking at me.

"I'm not sure. I just know we need Edward here for this. He won't abandon us, even if he is slowly losing it. For the past month he has been in this attic curled into a ball. He hasn't even hunted. Jazzy and Em we need you to bring him back. Whether he likes it or not." I pleaded with my husband and brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, I hate it when you look at me like that," Emmett whined and looked away.

Jazzy just wrapped his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Where is he, exactly?" He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

I quickly give them a rundown on how to find him and that their tickets are ready, as well as return tickets.

"Remember, he might try to run at first. One of you is going to have to block the window the other the door. Try not to think ahead too much." I insisted.

"If Alice is right, make sure he hunts prior to getting onto the plane," Carlisle reminded them sternly. I gave Jazzy a kiss good bye as Emmett does the same to Rose. They leave out the door to go back to the airport. Now, all there was to do was to wait.

**A/N: So little Ms. Alice is sneakier then anyone knew.**

**This is the first of the outtakes. I am not sure how many I will do. At least a few.**

**I am sorry if I didn't answer anyone's PMs. For some reason the site change thir format before I could answer them.**

**I will not being doing the book the second short life of Bree Tanner. I never read that one so it is not something possible right now. **

**I am not doing a sequel. Just the outtakes. **


	64. Outtakes 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 2 What Does He Want?(CHPOV)**

I sat back in my office enjoying a cup of coffee before starting on some paperwork.

There was a knock on the door. Never fails, when I sit back with a cup fresh coffee somebody always wants me.

"Yes," I called out. Deputy Mark popped his head through the door.

"Sir, Edward Cullen is here. He wishes to talk with you," he informed me. I let out a sigh then a grumble.

"Send him in," I told him tersely. Instantly my good mood vanishes.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing this kid again. He broke my baby girl's heart. He left her in the woods were we had to search for hours to find her. When we did, she was an empty shell. For over three months, I watched my baby girl walk around like a zombie. It wasn't normal, how she hung on to this boy

When I arrived home after my double on Christmas day, I nearly had a heart attack seeing that silver Volvo sitting outside my house. The relief that I felt when I saw Alice was short lived when I realized he was back. Not only was he back, but it sounded as if Bella took his sorry ass back. The change in Bella was obvious from the start, she was happy again and smiling. I hadn't seen her smile since her birthday.

She wasn't going to give Edward up without a fight. I could see it in her eyes. She was in love with the kid as much as before, I hated to admit it. Every fiber of my body wanted to forbid her to see him. I started to, but Bella fought against it. Saying it was her decision. that she was an adult. I looked at her realizing she was right, if I pushed I might lose her for good if she ran away with him. What the devil did this kid want now?

There was a knock on my door. I stood up and tried to appear as intimidating as I could.

"Come in," I call out gruffly. The door opens and young Mr. Cullen steps cautiously into the room. I take in his appearance. Has this boy always been so pale? He also had some dark circles under his eyes. I tried to remember what he looked like before. Maybe there was truth to what Bella said that he was as bad as she was over the last few months. But, that is not going to make me go easy on him.

"Edward, have a seat. What can I do for you?" He sat down and I remained standing to give him some sense of intimidation. Edward looked up at me with a bit of hesitancy. Good, I am making him nervous.

"I have come to apologize to you, sir," he informed respectfully. This took me off guard.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for last September. When my family had to leave on short notice; I thought it was best to break things off with Bella. I was afraid of a long distance relationship hurting us both. That day I was distraught myself. I left fast before breaking down. I never dreamed that Bella would follow me into the woods, I thought she would go straight back to the house. I am ashamed that with my own self pity, I didn't do the honorable thing of making sure that Bella made it back safely. I was horrified when I found out what had happened that day. It was never my intention to hurt Bella that day. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what I was trying to do. For that, I must apologize for putting her in danger." Edward told me, his eyes full of sorrow and regret. I actually believed that he was telling the truth and no some far fetched story.

"I appreciate you coming to me. It shows a great deal of maturity on your part. What if I told you I wanted you to leave Bella alone?" I narrowed my eyes to test him.

"I would tell you, with all due respect, that I couldn't do that. It would be one thing if Bella wanted me to leave. I would oblige her immediately. I would never force myself on her. However, I love your daughter more than anything, sir. I made the mistake of leaving her once. Never again, will I make that mistake. I am not proud enough to say that I was lost without your daughter. I am the luckiest man to know that she has taken me back after what I have done." He told me. Fortunately for him, he passed my test, by saying he was putting Bella first and he wasn't going to be scared away. He seemed to be speaking honestly to me. I hated to admit I could see he truly did love Bella. I briefly thought of hooking him up to a lie detector.

"You're very lucky. Don't forget that," I told him. He nodded immediately. I sat behind my desk with a sigh, I wasn't done talking with him.

"What are your plans for after high school?" I asked him.

"Well, sir, I plan to go to college. I'm not sure where yet. I wanted to discuss it with Bella. Any plans I make for the future, I'm going to make with her." I wasn't too sure if I like where this was going. Where on one side I was glad he is considering Bella about any plans he was making; on the other I don't like that they sound so serious.

"Perhaps it's time I get to know you better, Edward. How about you join me on a fishing trip one day?" I asked him. Maybe I can figure out what Bella sees in him, if I can't get rid of him.

"I would be happy to join you one day, sir," he answered politely. He glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry, I need to be leaving. I need to pick up Bella from work."

"Alright, we will make plans soon." Edward started to get up. "Oh, and Edward, if you ever hurt my daughter again, Police Chief or not; I will make you regret it. I told him firmly.

"Yes, sir," he nodded and takes his leave.

I would never expect what just happened. Most teenage boys wouldn't have even bothered. This side of Edward showed me he was mature and was trying to be responsible for his mistakes. I can respect that. He also showed me he was trying to be respectful of Bella, which I liked even more.

Why was I being so hard on this boy anyways? He couldn't help his family moving away. He was worried a long distance relationship would only hurt them. Truthful enough, most don't work out. So, if Bella didn't get hurt that day it could have happened anyways. To be honest, if Renée had come back and asked for me to take her back for after a few months, I would have done it.

The real problem was I think this was the boy who will be taking my little girl from me, before I really got a chance to know her. Judging by what I do know of Edward Cullen, I doubt she would want to be one of those who stay in town. He would likely want to move away one day. I know I had to keep my promise to Bells, to accept her decision even if I didn't really like it. I certainly didn't want to push her faster from me then necessary.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Charlie's pov. My next one is Jasper's **

**Thank you for all reviews.**


	65. Outtakes 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Fair Warning some of this scene will appear redundant. But I wanted to explore it another POV**

**Outtake 3 (J POV)**

"So how are we doing this thing?" Emmett asked, sitting menacingly behind the wheel of his jeep. He was pounding a fist into his open hand. We're sitting waiting outside of Newton's for Edward to show up.

"First off, we can't hurt the guy, as much as we both want to. We are just going to scare him." I sent calming waves to the big guy, Emmett scowled.

After Bella left for work today, my Alice had a vision of Mike trying force a kiss on Bella as she was trying to leave work. Mainly, he was trying to piss Edward off and get Bella to realize he was a better guy. As if a better guy would force himself on a lady. Edward was home and saw the vision. When Alice yelled at us to stop him, Emmett and I were able to grab hold of him. Apparently, her vision changed to Edward kicking the snot out of Mike, badly enough we might have to disappear. Frankly, that almost wasn't a good enough reason, making me and Emmett hold on to him, until Alice convinced we would have to leave again and leave Bella behind. That brought Edward up short, but he was still mad. Esme suggested we call and warn Bella, but Alice just saw Mike trying again.

It was my suggestion that Em and I scare him. That it would be two protective big brothers coming to her defense rather than a hotheaded boyfriend. Carlisle and Esme were hesitant about the idea. However, we promised not to hurt him. We also reminded them how, just this morning, Bella was crying over not being able to defend herself when Jacob forced a kiss on her. That reminder made them agree with us.

"Well, we could pick out a new bat for Bella." I smirked, Emmett caught on right away.

"Maybe a punching bag too." Emmett suggested. "We can teach Bella to defend herself. At least from unwanted human attention."

"That is not a bad idea at all," I agreed. "That would certainly make Bella feel better about herself if she could fight off unwanted attention." I turned to watch Edward pull into the parking lot.

"Shall we," Emmett smirked, I nodded.

We got out of the car at the same time as Edward. The plan was for him to wait outside incase he lost his temper. Edward leaned against his Volvo and looked over at us.

"Any takers if I can make Newton crap himself?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows. I grimaced at the thought though.

"Do you really want to have to smell that?" I asked feeling queasy already at the thought.

"No, not really," Emmett frowned while feeling disappointed. Edward I could tell was feeling a bit of regret and longing as he watched Bella with her back towards us.

"Don't worry, we will take care of our baby sister." I winked at him. We headed to the doors of the store.

Bella immediately noticed us as we walked in, her curiosity immediately sparked. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward looking in the window. I could feel the disappointment from her that he did come in. I could tell she was missing him.

"What do you think, Bella must weigh about 100lbs right now?" Emmett asked too silent for anyone else to hear.

"Give or take. I never picked her up before so I can't say for sure," I scanned the women gloves and picked out a pair that seemed about right.

Emmett threw a punching bag over his shoulder, we then walked over to the baseball bats. Emmett was picking up a few, making a show of testing them out. Bella was watching us again with curiosity and suspicion radiating off her.

"Hey, Newton, give me hand a second," Emmett called over to the kid. Mike went from feeling shocked to panicked. He was already more nervous then a cat on a hot in roof. He suddenly tried to put on a straight face trying to be tough. I could hardly hide my amusement, especially since it was radiating off Emmett and Edward in huge waves.

I could see Bella stiffen. She looked a little worried and concerned for what Em was doing to Mike. But her curiosity was still there too, so I increased her curiosity and shrank her concerns.

"Mike, right?" Emmett asked, Mike nodded. Even though Em knew, he was trying to mess more with Mike and boy was it working.

"Yeah, what can I help you with today?" Mike's voice came out strained. This was actually kind of fun. I thought I might have to heighten his nerves, but right now he was so scared of Em and me, I didn't have anything to do.

Emmett had a bat in his hand as he spoke. "Well, you see I need a bat to protect my little sister." Emmett started smacking the bat into his hand with every other word he spoke. Mike flinched with every smack and his anxiety grew. "Seems like some guys can't get the hint she is not interested and keeps bothering her. They don't understand that she is with my brother." Emmett was smiling menacingly, Mike was turning a green hue. As much I wanted to scare the kid, I didn't want to smell the retched smell of puke.

"Emmett McCarthy, you behave yourself," Bella whispered scoldingly, she clearly thought we were going overboard.

"Hi ya, baby sister, didn't see you there!" Emmett calls out cheerfully. I struggled not to laugh, especially when Bella gets a look on her face that I have often seen Esme give him.

"Hi, Em, what are you up to?" she asks, but she's obviously trying not to start laughing.

"Oh just picking up a few things I need." He turned back to Mike.

"Um… ah… you're joking right?" Mike said stuttering over each word. He looked nervously at Emmett, then me. He is in a pure panic, ever since Em called Bella 'baby sister'. Emmett paused, then threw his head back with a howl of laughter causing Mike to jump, he then gave Mike a small pat on the shoulder jokingly causing the blond boy to stumble back. Mike's eyes are wide with fear and his heart is nearly beating out of his chest.

Now that Emmett was easing up a bit, I head over to Bella.

"See if those fit, lil' sis," I placed the gloves down then turn to keep an eye on Em.

"Why?" she asked.

"So we can teach you to fight right, without getting hurt," I winked at her. She glanced through the window at Edward.

_Bro, it's for her own protection and hopefully a confidence builder._ Edward gave her a nod and I noticed Bella seemed surprised by Edward's encouragement. She tried them and I had made a good choice it seems.

"Why are you guys torturing Mike?" she asked suspiciously. I shrugged. "Oh come on, you're suppose to be the one to tell me these things, brother dear."

I chuckled at her, trying to butter me up by calling me, brother. It did hit a soft spot though. I was never more surprised that this girl forgave me so quickly for nearly killing her and being the catalyst that sent Edward away. She has the biggest caring and forgiven heart of any human, I know. I ended up answering her. "Alice saw a vision of Mike trying to throw himself at you and he would try to get you to choose him over Edward. Trust me, Emmett would be better then Edward right now." Bella frowned, I could feel her getting worried, thankfully Emmett had decided on a bat and was walking up to the register. Mike was following behind carrying the punching bag, struggling more than Emmett had. Emmett was having a field day, I knew he was trying to belittle Mike more by making him carry the bag he carried so easily before.

A few minuets later the three of us were out to the door.

"Thank you, both," Edward said quietly seconds before Bella ran directly into Edward's arms. I could feel the love radiate off them in huge waves.

"See you back at the house," I told him, but he was too involved with Bella. It made me want to go find Alice. I looked back at the store and Mike was staring out the window with disgust written all over his face. He caught my glare and I slammed the bat down into my hand like Emmett did earlier. His eyes grew round and he fled from the window. Emmett and I started to chuckle.

"Let's get out of here before the love birds make me sick." Emmett snorted as we got into the jeep.

"Please. One, they are PG compared to you and Rose. Two, you're the one who told him to do that in front of Mike to make him take a hint." I rolled my eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"True that," Emmett laughed as we headed to home.

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews! I had so much writing this scene the first time I had to go back and do it from one of the boys. I have done Emmett in my other story, so I wanted to explore doing Jasper's. Hopefully I you like it.**


	66. Outtakes 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 4 Announcements (ES POV)**

The evening was a quiet one. Edward was out with Bella celebrating, it was one year since they met, I thought that was rather sweet. In this past year, I have watched Edward grow so much. He has always been mature and responsible, but the change Bella has made in him is remarkable. Finally, my son has not only found his love, but has accepted it as well. It was only a little over a month ago that I was afraid that he had destroyed his only change at happiness and Bella's as well.

That poor sweet girl, my heart filled with grief, when I thought about how we left her. We should've tried harder to stop Edward. We are lucky that this S.M. sent these books. I wondered if she was a mother or if she was just a romantic. Either way, she helped us prevent so much turmoil. We are also lucky that Bella is so strong that she managed to hang on. Anyone weaker and we would be grieving perhaps two losses to our family.

Over the past month I slowly saw the color and life come back to Bella. She gained back some of the weight she had lost and looked like a happy healthy girl again. I was confident in feeling that Edward and Bella were on the right track.

"Bella and Edward will be here in about 2 minutes. Everyone downstairs now, please." Alice bounced down the stairs with Jasper in tow. She had a wide grin.

"Why are they coming over at this hour? Bella should be in bed. Isn't Charlie going to miss her?" I asked in concern. I glanced at the clock it was after midnight.

"Nope, everything is fine. You'll see." Alice was grinning.

"We aren't voting on her immortality are we, didn't we already do that?" Emmett chuckled coming into the room with Rose and Carlisle close behind.

"Nothing like that," Alice giggled.

"What is it then?" Rose demanded.

"Not my news to tell. But they will be here in 3…2…1" The door opened, Edward entered with his hand laced in Bella's. On Edward's face was the biggest smile I have ever seen. He looked radiant with love and happiness. Bella was looking a little more hesitant, but she had a shy smile on her face.

"Everybody, Bella and I have an announcement to make. I have asked her to marry me and she said 'yes'." Edward beamed as he held up her right hand with a sparkling ring adorning her hand. Bella started to blush and we all swarmed in to congratulate them. I pulled them both into a hug.

"Please, tell me he asked better then he did in the books." Rose asked Bella.

"Yes, much better." Bella smiled gazing up at Edward happily.

"I'd love to hear the details," I told them. They both went into detail about how he asked through the lab experiment they did on the first day Edward spoke to her.

"That was so sweet," Rose complimented. Yes, Edward did much better this time, I was very pleased with him.

"So tell me, if Edward asked this first time you spoke, would've said yes?" Emmett asked clearly trying to cause mischief. The happy couple looked at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"We actually talked about that." Edward's eyes glinted in amusement. "She told me if I did that first day, she would've thrown the microscope at me and run screaming from the room." Edward laughed.

"You realize you probably would've missed Edward, right?" Jasper laughed.

"So he informed me. He told me I probably would've knocked Mike out instead then tripped and hurt myself leaving the room. In which he would've then have to pick me up carry me to the nurse's office so it still would've been a winning situation." Bella gave Edward a playful smirk. Edward just lifted Bella's left hand to give it a kiss.

"So I can play the wedding, right?" Alice got excited. I do hope that girl learned her lesson as well.

"Depends, can I finally see that dress you are hiding?" Bella asked her. Alice squealed her confirmation, and then dragged Bella up the stairs.

**A/N: This is the last outtake I am doing. There is Epilogue too and then this story is completely done. Thank for all Reviews.**


	67. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

*****NOTE SECOND POST OF THE NIGHT!******

**Epilogue. 50 years later. (BPOV)**

Fifty years later, my family and I were doing something different than years past. We were living in the deep jungle of South America. We were helping a small community rebuild after devastation. We were deep enough in the jungle we didn't need to worry about the sun. Luck was with us that this tribe we were helping believed that we were the golden gods sent to help from their legends. So they were not afraid of us.

Most of us were doing something different then years past. Carlisle was still a doctor running a free clinic and Edward was working beside him. Edward was determined that after being close to me as a human, he could handle it. Renesmee helped out as their nurse. I was working as a teacher for some of the local children. Rose was actually working beside me, mainly with the younger kids that weren't school age yet. She loved it. Alice worked bringing clothes drives and food collections. Emmett, Jasmett and Anthony worked on building houses that Esme designed. Jasper worked on farming and irrigation problems. He had two helpers that had joined our family.

About twenty-five years ago, both Renesmee and Jasmett found their mates. We had located Nahuel and his sister Jennifer. Years before we found them their father killed Huilen in hopes that his son will join him. Instead Nahuel was more determined than ever to not help his father. On seeing her father kill her brother's aunt, Jennifer left with Nahuel. After our meeting with them, it wasn't long before they joined us, mainly, because of the connection that they formed with our children. About ten years, after they joined us we had a run in with Joham, needless to say it didn't come to a fight when he realized our coven was much stronger than his. Since then, he has left us alone. Both Nahuel and his sister also became vegetarian.

Our son Anthony was still alone, but I wasn't worried. After all, if it was going to happen it would eventually. Anthony reminded me so much of Edward in some ways. Besides looking like a human version of him, he was very quiet and kept to himself often. He enjoyed reading and has been playing the piano at the age of three months.

It was today when our lives came to another cross roads that he is realized he was truly like his father. Jasmett came screaming into the house.

"You idiot! How could you be so stupid?" Jasmett bellowed, unfortunately he received his father's ability to blow things out of proportion.

"I had to. That jaguar would have killed her if I didn't." Anthony was in a frenzy.

"Isn't it obvious why he did it? He is in love with her; leave him alone." Renesmee was now shouting, defending her bronze haired brother.

"Children, please what is going on." Edward and I entered the room. The rest of the family filtered in too. Nahuel was trying to drag Renesmee out from between Jasmett and Anthony who look ready to kill each other; she was ignoring his attempts.

"This fool was stupid enough to fall in love with human and nearly exposed himself to her by saving her life," Jasmett scowled.

"Hey, now," Edward looked offended by his son's statement.

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Emmett started to chuckle.

"Like father like son," Jasper also laughed.

"Enough, if your father didn't fall in love with me as a human and save my life; you wouldn't be here right now. So, I'm struggling to find he problem here." I glared at my ill-tempered son, who looked slightly ashamed now.

"It doesn't matter anyways. She promised not to say anything to anyone. It's not like she loves me back or anything, so it isn't a problem." Anthony lookeds sadly at the floor.

"Pllleeease, brother, dear. Haven't you seen how she has looked at you all week, you two have been flirting with one another? Its quiet obvious that she loves you too. Don't believe me, go ask Uncle Jazz." Renesmee giggled. Jazz confirmed her statement. Most of the family was watching with amusement on their faces. Only Nahuel and Jennifer look bewildered at what was going on.

"Then I will leave," Anthony stated. I quickly lowered my shield to speak to Edward.

_Edward, we can't allow him to do that. We know it is wrong. You have to talk to him and tell him everything about us and what could have happened if we didn't receive those books. _Edward glanced down at me with those golden eyes I fell in loves with years ago. He kissed me lightly and gave my shoulders a squeeze. I gazed around the room, most of my family looked concerned.

"Here we go again?" Alice sighed. She must be frustrated, because her nieces and nephews still interfere with her visions.

"Son, we need to talk." Edward grabbed our son by the arm and led him away.

A week later, we're back in the living room. Anthony was bringing his girlfriend, Bethany, to meet all of us. She had figured what we were after discovering a certain book in her room. Okay, so after I left a certain book in her room. But no one can prove that it was me, even though I'm sure Alice and Edward know. Edward's talk with Anthony went well, so instead of running he started pursuing.

They walked through the door, Anthony's arms was tight around the tall girl's waist. She had brown hair and brown almond shaped eyes. Edward's eyes widen slightly and a hint of an amused smile played on his lips. I wonder what he just found out. After a round of introductions Bethany spoke to us.

"This is going to be kind of awkward, you see I was reading your book." She paused and looked at me. "Well, I discovered my grandparent's names and knew it was them because of where you were living. This was before I knew about the vampire thing and I started reading the book with my grandmother and she found out at the same time as me." Her words came out in a rush and she looked very nervous.

"Who is your grandmother, dear?" Esme asked.

"Angela Cheney, you might remember her as Weber. See, her and grandpa took me in when my parents died. She's right outside, she wanted to come to see you." The girl answered.

Edward walked to the door. "Come on in, Angela." He called. He then helped guide and old frail looking Angela into the room.

"Bella, I want you to know the secret is safe with me, I will never say anything. I'm not a threat, I promise. My days here on Earth our numbered anyways," Angela's soft voice spoke.

"Angela, are you sick?" I asked in concern for my old friend.

"Yes, but please do not fret. Soon I will be rejoining my Ben. This trip was one last experience I always wanted to do. I'm glad I found you again. I'm happy that Beth and your son have found each other. Now I know she will be taking care of while I am gone." She smiled. I reached out and carefully gave my friend a hug.

One month later, Bethany and Anthony were married. Bethany wanted to marry before her grandmother past away. Angela past away a month after their wedding. Six weeks after that, Edward and I become grandparents of a little girl named Angela Marie. Bethany, like me, was changed at her birth. Although she struggled a bit more adjusting to the vegetation way of life, she was able to be around her daughter without a problem.

All my loved ones were happy in their lives. My life was complete.

**A/N: This is the end. I decided to something a bit different for the Epilogue. I wanted to stay away from the high school route which is probably why it took me so long to come up with an idea. Thank you for all that read my story and a special thank you for those who reviewed. I am excited for my first fanfiction that I hit over thousand reviews before finishing .**


End file.
